


Send Her My Love

by GleekMomma



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 286,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekMomma/pseuds/GleekMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tales of the revolving roommates and relationships within the Bushwick loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sondheim or Schwartz?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. 92 hits. This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I know it's a little rough and I break the rules about posting it after only one read-through/edit, but the story wanted to be told. At some point, I will go back and edit, but I'm having way too much fun writing it right now and it's supposed to be a fun hobby for me. I hope you're enjoying the story! If you have constructive feedback, I do welcome it. I want to be able to post a new chapter about once a week, but I have little kids, so it won't always happen!

She sat on the airplane looking out the window at the expanse of steel gray, it’s swirling abyss a metaphor for her tumultuous emotions. She was trying to move on and grow up on her own. She was happy with her career progress in school, but there was something missing in her life. She knew that something was Finn, but just couldn’t deal with it, constantly masking it with distractions. Sure, Brody was nice to look at, and he seemed to appreciate her and her talent, but the relationship was otherwise flat. She sighed, realizing that seeing Finn was going to be awkward, given that her boyfriend? lover? friend? was living with her and he probably knew that since he regularly talked to Kurt and because she had changed her relationship status on Facebook. Shacked up. Yes, that was the appropriate term, despite her distaste for its vulgarity. He lived with her, they occasionally had sex, but she’d be lying if she said she ever engaged in a full orgasmic experience with him. She had come close, because she knew what she needed to get there, but then working at it just became too much trouble and it was easier to work on her acting for sex scenes, rather than working at having an actual orgasm. And then she’d feel guilty afterward and curl up on her own side of the bed. It was nice having someone to take to dinner or to NYADA networking events, and Brody was, if nothing else, a more experienced thespian, happy to dispense advice when needed, even if some of it was misguided, like his support of her doing a topless scene in a student film. Thank goodness for Santana making her doubt whether she wanted to immortalize her breasts on film while still in school, on a play that was of dubious quality.

“Attention passengers. We will be completing our final descent into Dayton International. We will have you on the ground in about 20 minutes. Thank you for flying US Airways.”

She sighed again and decided that she was going to enjoy Mr. Schuester’s wedding and try not to dwell on the awkwardness with Finn, and just try her best to be his friend again. After all, they did talk occasionally, and when they were not breaking up, they always had fun together. Especially if they were dressed up. “RACHEL!!!!”, squawked Kurt, clearly startled awake next to her, looking at her with a look of horror, “Rachel, WHAT are you doing??” “Huh?” “I woke up and when I looked over, you had a dreamy look in your eye, and your hands are in places I don’t even want to think of. You’re on an airplane and you haven’t been away from Brody more than 3 hours!” Looking down, she realized that one had was cupping her breast and the other was wedged between her legs, and her mouth fell open and her cheeks flushed to scarlet. “Uhhh, wow. I am embarrassed.”, she said, clearly not having registered what she was even doing, leaving Kurt to raise an eyebrow at her and very carefully ask, “May I ask what you were daydreaming about that led you to inadvertently touch yourself on a very public flight?” “Oh GOD! Oh my GOD. FUCK!” was all she could sputter out as she buried her face in Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt’s face contorted to form a small, knowing, “oh”, and put his arm around her, soothing her. He knew he should have said something to let her know that this was a sign that she really needed to break it off with Brody and focus on herself, so that when his slow thinking brother finally came to the conclusion that he was meant to be a music teacher, leading his own glee club, and realized that there were schools for that (which would accept him despite his mediocre grades prior to Senior year), she would be ready to have the whole package again. It was going to be a very interesting long weekend.

The plane touched down, Rachel and Kurt gathered their luggage, proceeding to the door to wait for Burt, the parent of the four who drew the short straw for airport pickup, when they both stopped dead when they nearly crashed into Finn. He was awkwardly holding a handwritten piece of computer paper with their names scrawled on it, and Rachel nearly melted into a puddle of goo when she noticed that he had a lopsided star, colored in even (he must have borrowed Brittany’s crayons during glee), next to her name. As much as she wanted to launch herself into his arms and kiss him senseless, she took in a breath and said, “Hello Finn! Is everything okay? We were expecting Burt. Oh God, please say everything is okay. He’s not in the hospital, is he? Do we need to go there now? Oh no! No. no no no no.”, as her calm instantly turned to panic when she remembered that Burt was being treated for cancer, and could have been sick. “RACHEL!”, he said a little too loudly, fighting the urge to kiss her as a means to calm her, “Oh, that was loud. Look, everything is fine, calm down. I offered to come get you guys since I was free. Burt’s fine, I swear. He’s been doing really well with his chemo treatment and can’t wait to see you both at the wedding.” “Oh, thank goodness.”, she said breathily, finally calm again.

Kurt looked between the two of them and smiled internally, knowing that this wedding was going to maybe, FINALLY, smack some sense into Rachel. Or, maybe it would just make everything a whole lot worse, but not if he could help it. It was time to get out of the airport though, so Kurt announced, “Hey, chauffeur, can we head to our ride, so we can see everyone else, or would you two like to stand here looking dreamily at each other like old times?” He knew he took it a step too far when they both stepped away from each other in shock and stared at him with gaping mouths. Rachel sputtered, “We...no, what? We were NOT looking dreamily at one another. We were merely working out the answer to why Finn is picking us up rather than Burt.” Finn then decided that rather than listen to the two roommates argue about this the whole way home, or piss off Rachel by agreeing with Kurt (after all, he knew his eyes haven’t been off her since he spotted them struggling to get their luggage off the carousel), he would just diffuse the situation. “Come on, your truck chariot awaits.”

“You brought the TRUCK??? Why on earth would you not take Dad’s SUV? It’s much more comfortable and we don’t all have to smoosh in the front seat and get knocked around every time you shift. Really Finn? Do you think at all?”

“Kurt, it’ll be fine, come on, it’s not that long a ride and I’ll sit in the middle so you can keep yourself pinned to the side.”, Rachel said as she turned around to walk to the door. Finn then looked over his shoulder as he grabbed the handle to Rachel’s suitcase and smirked guiltily. “Oh...”, Kurt thought to himself, yes, this IS going to be an interesting weekend.

Rachel was at a loss for words when she got into Finn’s truck. So many memories flooded her senses, from the first time he picked her up to go bowling, from the last time he drove her home from school. Silently she was thankful that Finn chose to not bring Burt’s SUV, since the only time she was in that vehicle, she felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. And just like that, her eyes welled up and she let out a hiccup. Kurt turned to look at her and said, “Rachel? What’s wrong? Is the truck uncomfortable?”. She took a deep breath, and said, “I’m going to be okay.” She took another breath. “I’m just really glad he didn’t bring the SUV.” As she finished, Finn came to the door, clearly only hearing the end of her sentence, and said, “Oh Rach, I’m sorry I didn’t bring the nicer car. Man, maybe Kurt’s right, I just don’t think.”

“Finn, it’s okay. You did nothing wrong.” At least not in this vehicle, she thought. Kurt looked at Rachel one more time and saw that she had turned on her ‘determined to be happy’ face, and then looked at Finn, who, by his slowly relaxing brow and slight half smirk clearly just recognized that something was up and that it most likely had to do with Rachel’s feelings toward him. Kurt saw that Finn’s eyes however were not moving back to the windshield, so he had to break the reverie. “Um, Finn, can we get driving then? Are our bags secured?”

“Uh, yeah. Let’s go to the exciting town of Lima, Ohio”.

They drove along in silence for a few minutes, as Finn meandered out of the airport and onto the highway. Finally after about 5 minutes on the highway, with Finn focusing on the road and Rachel’s eyes glassed over in thought, Kurt decided that he was going to move things along the best way the three of them knew how. “Hey Finn? Do you have an iPod cord? I still have the ‘Finn-friendly’ playlist”. Rachel looked at Kurt with wide eyes as Finn replied, “If that’s okay with Rachel, the cord should be in the glove compartment”. That playlist, she was almost certain contained nearly all of Journey’s greatest hits, and she was certain that she would not make it through most of them without falling completely apart. Why on Earth was Kurt doing this?, she thought. He knew full well what those songs meant to her, and that she buried those feelings deep within her, because feeling them just broke her. Kurt noticed the panic in her eyes coupled with the pained imploring look she gave him, and he simply took her hand and winked. She then covered, saying, “yeah, Kurt, whatever you want to play. I don’t think there’s a song on your iPod that I don’t also enjoy or at least appreciate for it’s contribution to the spectrum of musical genres.”

Kurt hit play and “Greased Lightning” blared through the speakers while Rachel giggled at the thought that Grease was considered “Finn-Friendly”, probably for the fact that he worked as a mechanic and directed the musical, rather than him actually liking the song. Finn groaned and said, “Kurt, do you know how many times I had to listen to that while working with Ryder on the solo?”. “Oh Finn”, Kurt replied, “I am not playing DJ here. We’re listening to songs that all three of us like which are on this playlist. No special requests, no skipping.” As he said “no skipping”, Rachel’s heart leaped out of her chest and hoped beyond hope that Kurt had the forethought to remove some of the songs that she just couldn’t bear to hear. “Okay, fine. No skipping, but now you have to listen to me too. _‘We'll get some purple fringe taillights and thirty inch fins, oh yeah. A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah. With new pistons, plugs and shocks I can get off my rocksYou know that I ain't bragging, she's a real pussy wagon. Grease lightning (Go, go, go)..._ ’ Rachel? Hey now, it wasn’t THAT bad.” He took the sight of her in, literally shaking and fighting to keep her pool of tears from falling. Wait, he thought to himself, she’s not laughing, she’s crying. He pulled the car over to the side of the road, and before she could protest, his arms were around her and Kurt was watching the drama unfold with his head tilted to the side in interest. She looked up at Finn and realized how close she was and jumped back, burying her head in Kurt’s shoulder, saying, “it wasn’t even close to bad”, so quietly that Finn nearly missed it, but was bewildered just the same. Again, Kurt took charge, saying, “Finn, let’s get back on the road. I’m not sure what’s going on here, but let’s get back to Lima in the meantime.” He grabbed the iPod in his free hand and spun it to the Streisand playlist, saying, “I’m going to put on some Barbra” as the first piano notes tinkled out, signifying the beginning of “My Man”. Rachel fell apart in his arms, sobbing, which led to him frantically hitting buttons until finally, though it was only a second or two later, the acoustic version of “Baby got Back” came on. That got her attention and she quickly composed herself, saying through a watery voice, “Is this the Adam’s Apple version? It’s surprisingly good.”

“Surprisingly? Come ON Rachel, I thought we were through this already. They ARE good. And I like being in a show choir again even though it’s the lowest rung on the social ladder at NYADA.”

Rachel softened, “I’m not surprised it’s good because it’s the Adam’s Apples. I’m surprised it’s good because of the content and stylings of the original song.”

Kurt ended up playing DJ for the rest of the car ride home, avoiding any song that had been sung by Finn and Rachel, whether as a solo or a duet, and deftly avoiding any song that had lyrics about love, lost love, reconciliation, forbidden love, or infidelity. He patted himself on the back and breathed a sigh of relief when they made it to Rachel’s fathers’ house without any more crying or longing looks.

After taking Rachel’s bag to the door and getting back in the truck, Finn looked at Kurt with bewilderment and said, “Kurt, what’s going on with her?” “I don’t entirely know, Finn. She’s doing great in New York. I know you don’t want to hear this, but Brody moved in, and they seem comfortable and happy with each other - he parades around naked even!” Finn’s mouth fell open, and much to his dismay, Kurt noticed, responding with a snarky, “Not everyone lives in fear of a gay guy seeing their junk, Finn”.

“Whoa, wait, that’s not why I’m surprised. I’m just surprised that Rachel is okay with him walking around like that. Wouldn’t she think it was indignent or something?”

“Indecent?”, Kurt said, decoding the Finn-ism easily.

“Yeah, that.”

“Well I thought it was a little ridiculous given that it was February in New York City and our apartment is a little drafty, but I didn’t pay much attention to Rachel’s reaction. I suppose I should have, so I could address the issue better. At the time though, she was trying to consider whether to take on a topless role in a student film, so I think that was Brody’s attempt to show her that she should do it and be more comfortable with her body. Or he was just trying to make her want to do him.”

Finn pulled over, stuck his head out the door and dry heaved before bringing his head back into the truck. “I’m sorry, Kurt, I want to be able to let her move on, but this makes me feel sick.”

“No need to apologize, but you seemed to have missed what I said. I said he was trying to make her WANT to do him. If they have done it, it’s not often and not loud. Or he’s not good at it.”

Finn’s face lost it’s pale green palor and his cheeks pinked back up to normal. Kurt spoke again, this time a bit more forcefully, “Look Finn, you know her better than anyone, and despite popular belief, you’re not a total dumbass, especially when it comes to Rachel, well except when you decided to put her on a train alone to New York on what was supposed to be your WEDDING DAY.” Finn’s face fell and he looked pained, but Kurt continued on anyway. “You KNOW all that crying during ‘Greased Lightning’ and especially, ‘My Man’ was about you. We just don’t know if it’s nostalgic crying or conflicted crying or heartbroken crying or …” Kurt trailed off thoughtfully, but Finn blurted out, “It’s I think my dream is over crying”.

“Someone is feeling a bit cocky, don’t you think? You’re her dream, Finn? You? Don’t get me wrong, I’d much rather that you found your dream, got your ass to New York to follow it, and that she still be with you, but her DREAM is Broadway. You should know that better than anyone, he who broke her heart to make sure that she followed that dream....Oh. Crap.”. Finn pulled into the driveway and responded, “what’s ‘oh crap’?”.

“She actually did listen to me”, he said softly. Finn looked at Kurt with wild eyes, searching for how to respond and not so patiently waiting for Kurt to continue, when he just blurted out, “What did you do, Kurt?”.

“When she was struggling to figure out whether she should get back together with you after the whole T-rex eating a Jew debacle in New York, I corrected her when she was saying that she had to decide between love or her dreams.” Kurt paused pensively, before recalling the conversation in his mind, “I said, ‘What if you can have both? Dreams aren’t one-dimensional, they can include all facets of your life. When you imagine your life in New York on Broadway, what else do you see?’ She instantly got tears in her eyes as she said, ‘I see me singing out the last notes on stage, looking down into the first row and seeing Finn watching me mesmerized by my talent. And then, after I’m exhausted from signing countless autographs by the stage door, he breaks through the crowd, takes my arm and guides me to a cab, where we travel back to our comfortable loft, where you and Blaine are passed out on the couch, cradling a baby girl with big dark curls and cute little freckles on her dimpled face. I look up at Finn and he kisses me sweetly before we wake you two excuses for babysitters up and put our daughter to bed.’ “WHAT???!!!! You’re telling me that Rachel’s fantasy included a daughter?” Finn put his head in his hands and said softly, “A daughter with my dimples.”

“And your nose. I forgot that part. She was very specific that the baby had your nose. I failed to point out that it would have a baby nose since babies don’t really have a full-fledged nose until they’re older, but that’s beside the point.” Kurt blurted out. Finn looked up at him, tears streaming down his face, “I screwed up so very bad. Kurt, I love her. I will never love anyone but her, and I threw it away because I am a complete idiot. I thought I was doing what she needed, but she needed me. Fuck!”

Kurt thought for a moment, “Okay, look. You screwed up. I am not sugar-coating that one. I’ve been picking up the pieces ever since I got to New York and it’s clearly still a mess even though she’s functioning and doing well at NYADA. We are going to work to fix this, but you need to get yourself together Finn and figure out what you want out of life other than her.”

“I’m getting there Kurt, I really love running Glee club, I just have to figure out how to do it as a living.”

Kurt stared at him incredulously, “Finn, I rescind what I said earlier about you not being a dumbass. This is easier than I thought it would be. You have the dream - you want to be a teacher, a music teacher, running a glee club, right?.”

Finn nodded.

“You realize they have glee clubs and high school’s in New York, right?”

Finn looked a little annoyed, but mostly bewildered, “Yeah. What’s your point?”

“What do you have to do to run a glee club, Finn?”

“Know someone willing to step down. I don’t know anyone but you guys in New York.”

Kurt sighed, “That’s only how you got to run the New Directions. You need a teaching degree and a music degree, Finn. Get thee to college, preferably in New York.” Finn’s face lit up and he smiled bigger than he’s smiled in a long time.

“Okay, Finn, lets go in. I want to say hi to Carole and Dad before I borrow your truck to go find out what’s going on with Rachel. My new purpose in life, other than getting through freshman dance with Cassie, is to get back to our original dream, which now apparently also includes Santana living with us.”

After an uneventful dinner, Kurt excused himself to head over to Rachel’s house, somehow avoiding the question of why he was going over there only a couple of hours after leaving her, when they saw each other all the time. Hiram however was a bit surprised when Kurt arrived on his doorstep asking to see Rachel. Kurt explained that he just wanted to make sure that Rachel wasn’t going to chicken out on the dress they picked out for the wedding, and made his way up to Rachel’s room. Rachel was also a bit surprised to see Kurt so soon, but was perceptive enough to know why he was there. “Kurt, I can’t put my heart through this again. I am finally starting to feel ambitious again. I am finally doing more than going through the motions.”

“Your singing at the Winter Showcase was ‘going through the motions’? Damn, Rachel.”

“That was the first time since moving to New York where I felt like I wasn’t either struggling or going through the motions. But do you know why that was?”

Kurt shook his head, taking in Rachel’s slowly flooding eyes, and gulped.

“Right before, I kissed Brody, and told him that I was going to start just doing stuff as if I wouldn’t have the chance again. I just wanted to see what it was like. Well, it wasn’t Finn, but I felt like I was moving on, and decided that I had to be done with mourning my lost love. I had to officially surrender and let life go the way it was going to go. And then that applause and the request for an encore led me to sing a Christmas song. A Christmas song Kurt! I’m JEWISH. The first time I sang a Christmas song, it was for Finn. I called him afterward. I had to hear his voice. I had decided to move on, but I couldn’t not tell him about winning showcase. Nothing feels real unless I share it with him, and at that point I decided that I had to open the communication lines again. I had to be his friend at the very least.” She put her head in her hands and finally let the tears fall, with Kurt’s arm snuggling her.

“Rachel, do you still love Finn?”

“Of course”

“Are you IN love with him?”

“I’m with Brody”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“I don’t know”

“Okay, we’re going to play a game. Answer as fast as you can, okay? Celine or Barbra?”

“Barbra”

“New York or LA?”

“New York”

“Sondheim or Schwartz?”

“Schwartz...hmmm I thought I would have went with Sondheim given that I live for playing Maria, but I guess I need to be Elphaba too.”

“Yes, that is a little surprising, but focus, we’re not done yet. Singing or Dancing?”

“Singing”

“Airplanes or Trains”

“Airplanes”

“Finn or Brody?”

“Finn”

Both of them stared at each other for a moment before Rachel burst into tears yet again. This time she quickly composed herself and started talking again. “Kurt, thank you for that little exercise, but this is not a surprise, even if it does make me emotional. I told Finn when I broke up with him that he was my first love and that I wanted more than anything for him to be my last. That hasn’t changed. I never fell out of love with him, even when I was livid with him for putting me on that train, I love him. I always will be in love with him. But I can’t be with him now. He’s here, he’s still lost, and I have a life to live in New York. I have to have these experiences. I have to see how this relationship goes. I know it’s not forever.”

“Does Brody know that? He moved in Rachel. Does he know it’s not forever?”

“Brody and I have decided that we’re having a mature, open relationship. There are no labels.”

“Wait. What?! You realize that he’s probably sleeping around on you. Is that why he didn’t come this weekend? Oh Rachel.”

“Kurt, if he sleeps with someone else, he’ll just tell me about it, but I don’t think he would. And he didn’t want to come this weekend because he wouldn’t know anyone but me.”

“and Santana, and me”

“Kurt, I don’t want to argue about Brody. He’s not here, and I’m okay with that. It’ll give me more of a chance to catch up with our friends.”

“Okay, fair enough, but I have to ask how are you going to handle seeing Finn this weekend? What happens the next time a Finchel song comes on around you two? It’s Schue’s wedding - there’s bound to be Journey. Am I going to have my Rachel emotional outburst radar on at all times?”

“I will do my best to keep my emotions in check. It will be good acting practice. I appreciate your worry, but you should enjoy the wedding too. Have you told Blaine about Adam yet? Am I going to have to be your emotional support? Or his?”

“Blaine and I have agreed to be friends. We were friends before we dated, so I think we’ll be okay.”

“Okay, well I will see you Thursday, then”

“With bells on!”

“Thank you Kurt”

“No problem diva.”

Kurt left her and drove home, trying to think of how he could convince Rachel that she was making a colossal mistake with Brody. Rachel knew that the relationship was filler, why couldn't she see that she didn't need to be with someone. This wasn't a situation where Rachel needed to find herself. She knew who she was, and what she wanted, both from her career and her love life. She wanted Broadway, and she wanted Finn. The only reasons why Brody was able to get with her was her insecurity (exacerbated by being whisked away from the altar and sent away on a train by the one person she trusted the most) and that she lost hope that Finn would ever be in New York, so she figured that she needed to move on, because she couldn't wait forever. That was probably what was fueling this relationship with Brody - she needed to know that Finn wasn’t the only man who could want her. She needed to be comfortable with her appeal in order to gain her confidence for auditions and for performing in general, but her heart was not even close to being Brody’s. Kurt thought that maybe seeing Finn with an actual dream and a plan would be enough to fulfill the fantasy that they entertained during their senior year, conveniently leaving out his own part of that fantasy, which included Blaine as well.

This was definitely going to be an interesting weekend, he thought.


	2. Open Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out regarding the wedding day train ride to New York.

Rachel drove to the Lima Bean with her eye twitching the whole time. Finn had called her and asked him to meet her there to talk about singing for the the wedding reception. She figured that she would be asked to sing, but thought that perhaps Mr. Schuester or Ms. Pillsbury would have contacted her rather than Finn, even though he was weirdly the best man. She was hoping to get through this weekend without too much alone time with Finn, but here she was, driving to meet him. She was probably going to be convinced to sing a romantic duet with him, which would probably lead to her crying, again, and not just because she was singing. She pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot and fought a jolt of excitement that came when she thought that maybe this meeting had nothing to do with singing and maybe Kurt had told Finn that she was still in love with him and maybe Finn was taking it upon himself to try and get back together with her. “No, Kurt would never do that to me.”, she said to herself.

“Kurt would never do what?”, Finn said as he slid in the passenger seat.

“AHHHHHHHGH!! Oh Finn, you scared me! I thought these doors locked when the key was in the ignition!”

“You think I don’t remember the key code to your dad’s car? Sorry I scared you though. You must’ve been deep in thought if you didn’t hear me unlock the door. But you didn’t answer me. What would Kurt never do to you?”

Fuck. He did hear that. Think quick Rachel. “Oh, he would never swap out my dress for the wedding with one that he picked out.”

Finn cocked his eyebrow and laughed, “Oh, he definitely would. But I think your dads would probably keep him out of your room for you.” Finn knew that’s not what she was talking about, but decided to let it go. After all, if he wanted her to sing a song with her, pushing the issue wasn’t going to help at all.

“I guess you’re right. Anyway, shall we go in?”

“Um, I was actually hoping that you could take us somewhere else.”

“Okay, but won’t we need to come back for your truck?”

“Naw...Kurt dropped me off and is borrowing it for a ‘last minute addition to his wardrobe’, which I think is just code for going over to Blaine’s.”

“Oh. Well, where to?”

“The April Rhodes Memorial Auditorium”

Rachel froze. Oh god, she thought. He’s not going to propose again, is he? No. That’s not possible, they haven’t been together in months. Finn sensed her tension and tried to diffuse the situation. “Rachel, I just need you to practice a duet with me. I know that stage is like Jerusalem or Mecca or something for us, but I swear I didn’t buy any airplane cups or lay out a picnic or anything like that.”

For a second, she was disappointed that he didn’t. For the love of Barbra, she thought, I am seeing someone, why in the hell am I disappointed that my ex-fiance didn’t make me virgin cosmos? I just have to get through the song.

“Okay,” she said brightly, “What song?”  
“Open Arms”, Finn replied, cringing a little, clearly waiting for her outburst.

She giggled, “It had to be Journey, huh?”

“You know Mr. Schuester, shit, I mean Will. I really have to get used to calling him Will. It was his request that we sing that.”

“Thank god it’s not ‘Faithfully’”

“What?”

“Oh god, I said that out loud?”, she said, putting her head down on the steering wheel. “What is wrong with me?” she muttered to herself with her head still down.

Finn didn’t know what to say at that moment, because he knew full well what she had blurted out, and he knew that she wasn’t over him, but wanted to respect her space too. He finally figured that he just needed to move things along.

“Hey Rach? It’s okay. Can we just go and practice?”

She looked at him and he could see how grateful she was that he just let the awkward moment pass and moved them toward normalcy with something procedural. She nodded, and drove them to McKinley without incident.

They walked onto the stage and Rachel was surprised that the band wasn’t there yet. Finn noticed her looking around and let her know that he was unable to get the band to come in, so they would just have to practice without them.

Rachel’s mind was racing at that point, fighting internal panic about her ability to control herself being alone with Finn, and not in a populated coffee shop, like she had originally thought.

Finn broke her thoughts though, asking, “Hey, do you want to alternate lines in the verses at first and just sort of feel out when to harmonize? We should definitely sing the chorus together though.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. You should start though, since you’re the best man.”

“Okay, here it goes. _‘Lying beside you, here in the dark’_ ”  
 _“Feeling your heart beat with mine”_  
 _“Softly you whisper, you’re so sincere”_  
 _“How could our love be so blind?”_  
Rachel’s eyes started to fill with unfallen tears as Finn took the next line as planned, _“ We sailed on together’_. Her voice started to crack as she reached the line _“We drifted apart”_ , but she kept singing as Finn harmonized with her for, _“And here you are by my side”_

They sang the rest together, Rachel gradually controlling her emotions and taking on her performance persona.

_So now I come to you, with open arms_  
 _Nothing to hide, believe what I say_  
 _So here I am with open arms_  
 _Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_  
 _Open arms_

_Living without you, living alone_  
 _This empty house seems so cold_  
 _Wanting to hold you, wanting you near_  
 _How much I wanted you home_

_But now that you've come back_  
 _Turned night into day_

She reached the last line of verse and her facade cracked, noticing that Finn stopped harmonizing and let her sing it alone, which she did looking straight into his eyes, _“I need you to stay.”_ Then, instead of singing the chorus again, she let her tears fall and fell into Finn’s waiting arms.

She wasn’t sure how long she was in his arms before she noticed that her hair was getting wet and looked up to see that Finn’s face was just as red and streaked with tear tracks as hers was. He answered her look with, “We’re both kind of a mess, huh?”

“Yeah, you could say that. Um, what are our chances of being able to get through that song at the wedding without doing this again or ending up with a lot of uncomfortable wedding guests?”

“Maybe we got the tension out of the way? Maybe if we practice a few more times, we can keep ‘PerformingRachel’ on the the stage and keep ‘FinchelFeelings’ out of it? I know it’ll be rough for me, and judging from what just happened, it won’t be a cakewalk for you either, but can we try again? For what it’s worth, your voice has gotten even more amazing. I don’t feel worthy of a duet with you. Maybe you should just sing it.”

“NO! I am singing this with you or not at all. You know I sing best when I feel something, and well, I can’t lie. This song makes me feel something. I think it’ll be easier with you on stage with me than if you were in the audience transfixed on me. Besides, I have really missed singing with you.” Rachel paused before whispering under her breath, “I’ve missed everything about you”.

“Okay, well then lets do that again. I think the way we did it was good and we just have to add on the last chorus, probably with you doing some crazy sick vocal magic at the end.”

Rachel giggled at his description of how she should end the song, when he started singing again.

During the whole afternoon Rachel tried to reign in her swelling heart and control her urge to cry over the mess that she was in. She considered cheating on Brody, and reasoned that it wasn’t actually cheating because they were undefined, and at some level, she was pretty sure that Brody knew that he was the second choice. It was agony being in such close physical proximity to Finn. She could feel that he was just as much in love with her as she was with him, and yet unable to do anything about it because she was stupid enough to ask Brody to move in with her and felt guilty.

Finn’s head was equally turbulent, contemplating whether he wanted to make Rachel cheat. He was fighting the urge to kiss her the entire afternoon. He knew that she would kiss him back. He knew the look in her eye when she wanted him, and he knew that she was trying to mask that look with her patented ‘RachelBerryPerformanceFace’, but she was failing miserably. But he didn’t want to force her into cheating, because he knew what it felt like to be cheated on by someone as incredible as Rachel. He tried convincing himself that it wasn’t cheating because she would be following her heart rather than following some arbitrary rules of dating, but he also didn’t want to make this any more awkward than it already was.

It torture for them to sing ‘Open Arms’ over and over again, when the lyrics carried so much meaning for their current situation, but they eventually made it through the song three times in a row without anyone crying profusely.

As Rachel was belting out the last note, Finn moved behind her, put his arms around her and whispered in her ear, “We did it! We don’t have to disappoint Mr. Schue. Err.. Wll.” With his arms around her and his breath softly tickling her ear, Rachel spun around, put her hands on his cheeks, pulling him down just enough for her to softly kiss his lips. She lowered her heels to the ground, looked up into his tearing eyes, and then, much to Finn’s surprise, launched herself at him, hooking her arms around his neck as her legs clamped around his waist, and kissed him again, this time nearly breaking their teeth with the force. Finn quickly supported her weight with one arm under her butt, and the other pulling her torso into his, deepening the kiss, caressing her lips with his tongue before plunging in. When his arm started to shake from holding her up, he sat down, holding her in his lap, their mouths still attached in what might be their longest non-interrupted kiss, ever. Sensing the change in position, Rachel pulled away to breath, giving Finn a moment to collect himself and, still holding her, choking out, “Rachel, Brody?”. He was expecting her to freak out and scramble off his lap, realizing what she had just done, and where it could lead, but she stayed where she was and replied, “I love you. Emphasis on the you.” She tilted her head and rested it on his shoulder, but in doing so caught a glimpse of the clock backstage, and yelled, “Oh NOOOO!!!!” ‘Oh, there’s the freakout’, thought Finn. “I told my dad’s I’d be back by 6 and it’s already 6:30. Do you want to come with me? We’re just going out to dinner tonight. I could drop you off but I’m already late.”

“Whatever you want. I have no plans until tomorrow.” ‘Wow, did I really just say that? What if she thinks I’m trying to spend the whole night with her? I am, but I don’t want her to feel that way. Oh crap. She’s looking at me, she knows exactly what I’m thinking.’ Finn thought to himself as he gathered up the sheet music and headed to the door.

“Okay!”, Rachel said brightly, “Then you’re coming with me, Mr. Hudson. Dad and Daddy will be so happy to see you again!”

“Sounds great!”, Finn replied, but his happy tone dropped once he started to panic about seeing Rachel’s dads again. The last time he saw them was when he came over to talk to them about cancelling their wedding and putting Rachel on the train. Finn couldn’t help but think about how thrilled they were that he was putting Rachel first.

The day Hiram and Leroy approached him with their “Save Rachel’s Future” plan, he felt sucker punched. While he knew that she needed to move full steam ahead on her education, he was hoping that he could figure out how to get there with her, married. But her fathers instead invited him over when Rachel was out, to tell him that they wanted him to convince her to go. They told him that “we think that you and Rachel are a wonderful couple, but we think that she should go off to college alone at first. If you were meant to be, the universe will bring you back together.” He was heartbroken, since they wanted her to take the train out on what was supposed to be their wedding day. But, he eventually agreed after thinking about how special and talented she was and how he didn’t want to hold her back. He loved her so much that he was willing to let her go so that she could make her dreams come true. He should’ve talked to Kurt more, but he panicked and decided that if he couldn’t be in New York with Rachel, then it was better to be where she couldn’t go, someplace that didn’t have memories of her everywhere, and where he could meet one of his goals of redeeming his father. So he enlisted and did his best to fall off the grid after he was discharged. Telling her that he was setting her free was by far the most difficult thing that he’s ever had to do, and now, he regretted agreeing to it in the first place. However, he couldn’t help but smirk at the thought that it looked like the universe was being kinder to him and Rachel than it was to her dads, based on what had just happened, which was like the Captain Universe of kisses (that’s better than the Superman of kisses, right?). Then he remembered that he was going to have to see her dads, today, in a few minutes. His face paled as he sat in the passenger seat approaching Rachel’s house.

“Finn, you’re as white as a ghost. Are you okay?”

“Uh. Yeah. I’m just nervous about seeing your dads, that’s all.”

“Nervous?? Why? They love you.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s why they wanted me out of your life”, Finn muttered to himself, forgetting that Rachel hears everything.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing. I’m fine. Let’s just go in.”

“You did NOT just say nothing. I heard it, but I’m not sure why you said that.”

“Shit. I -- Look..”  
Rachel cut him off, “Language, Finn”

He continued, “Can we just forget I muttered anything? It’s not important.”

“Oh it most certainly is important if you’re trying to cover up that you said that. Finn, why would you think that they wanted you out of my life? They love you, Finn. They CRIED when you set me free to go to New York.”

Finn sighed and thought that he might as well just tell her the truth and just blurted it all out, “Well then they’re really good actors too, because they asked me to do that. They love you, not me. They wanted you to go to NYADA without me, to experience college uninhibited by me. They are the ones that even told ME that if we were meant to be that the universe would do its thing. I liked that part of it, which is why I used their words in the car at the train station. Because I know we’re tethered, and I know we’re meant to be, and while it was ultimately my decision to set you free, because I knew it would get you where you needed to be, it wasn’t my idea to do that. I would never blame them for doing what they thought was best for their daughter, and I did it because I love you too much to see you wait a single second to reach your dreams, but that wasn’t how I had envisioned things going.”

“Oh my god.”, Rachel said weakly, tears staining her cheeks yet again.

“I said too much. I’m sorry, I am not blaming them. I take ownership of this. This was my mistake. I went to the army because I knew that you couldn’t follow me there and because I wouldn’t be haunted by your ghost there, like I would in Lima. I should have kept talking to you though and this is my mess to right. I never should have told you that. I got nervous and it just bubbled out of me. That was the last time I saw them.”

Rachel narrowed her eyes and for a second, Finn thought he was going to suffer the wrath of Rachel going chick-batty on him, but she just said calmly, “The universe is doing it’s thing, Finn. You’re my boyfriend and --”  
“Um Brody?”, Finn interrupted.  
“Is not my boyfriend. Not officially. We have an open relationship. Anyway, like I was saying, YOU are my boyfriend, and we are having dinner with my fathers, and they are going to witness just how much the universe is in our favor.”

“Wait, so I’m just your boyfriend to get back your fathers?”

“No silly, you’re my boyfriend because I love you. Damn, I wish I had my engagement ring here, that would REALLY show them that they can’t mess with Finchel.”

“You sold your ring?”

“No. It’s in New York in my jewelry box, sitting next to my Finn necklace and my star necklace. Do you really doubt how I feel about you that much?”

“Well you did start dating another guy.”

Rachel took a deep breath, not wanting to get into all of this now, and trying to think of how to diffuse this talk for now.

“I know. Because I was lost, and hurt, and I didn’t think you’d ever come back to me, and I’ve never really had anyone other than you attracted to me.”, Rachel’s voice started to waver.

“Well Puck was, and Jesse.”

“Finn, Puck has really eclectic taste in women, so that’s hardly an ego boost and Jesse made an omelet on my head” Rachel warned, “Also, not the point. I know we’ll have a lot to work out and we will, in time, but right now, we’re really late for dinner and I just want you to be my boyfriend right now.”

Her eyes softened when she looked at him and asked gently, “Can you please be my loving boyfriend again?”

“I’ll be your loving whatever you want right now.”

Rachel kissed him and said, “Thank you. Now lets go in. This should be interesting.”

Finn held her hand and they walked in together.

 

“Dads! Sorry we’re late, we got caught up practicing for the wedding!”, Rachel yelled as they walked into the house.

“We? I thought Brody wasn’t coming to Lima for the wedding?”, Leroy said as he walked in from the kitchen and stopped dead upon seeing Rachel and Finn standing there holding hands. “Oh, hello Finn. Long time, no see”

“I’m confused”, Hiram added as he too came down the stairs. “Did I wake up in 2012 instead of 2013?”

“No Daddy, you’re awake in 2013. Finn and I were asked to sing a duet for Will and Emma’s wedding and after talking while practicing this afternoon, we decided that we are together again.”

“No. Finn is here and you are in New York, and you have a boyfriend, Rachel. You are just feeling nostalgic right now being back in Lima.”, Leroy replied.

“First, everyone needs to stop calling Brody my boyfriend. Yes, we were seeing each other, but it doesn’t have to be exclusive. Second, we have a lot to work out, but this isn’t nostalgia. I finally feel whole again.”

“Rachel, honey, we just want what’s best for you.” Hiram said. “We just want you to reach for your goals with nothing in the way. And Brody lives with you. So that seems pretty serious to me. Does he even know that you’re with Finn right now? We didn’t raise you to play with someone’s heart. That’s not fair.”

Rachel was speechless, with a slow rage filling her as Finn wondered aloud, “Am I invisible?”, since he was pretty sure that both of Rachel’s fathers were siding with Brody right now, right in front of his face.

“Finn, please go up to my room. I’ll meet you up there in a few minutes. You are certainly not invisible, even though my fathers, however concerned about my well being, are being rude to you. I need to talk with them and I don’t want you to have to stand here and be uncomfortable. Come here first.”

“Okay”, Finn said as he walked over to Rachel. She gave him a hug, and then took his hand, stealthily molding it into four quick sign language letters: p - a - c - k.” She was hoping that he still remembered finger spelling from when she taught him last year, so that they could send each other messages while holding hands during Glee practice. He seemed to, because he raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded, before he walked to the stairs and ascended.

He knew he was going to hear every word of this, and that Rachel WANTED him to, despite what she said about wanting him to go upstairs. He was a bit nervous, but trusted that Rachel knew what she was doing and that she obviously didn’t want to stay with her dads tonight if she wanted him to pack up her stuff. He entered her room, and started putting her toiletries in their bags first, as he heard the first vehement strains of Rachel’s voice nearly shake the house with her anger.

“How dare you both stand there and judge me for playing with someone’s heart when you both did the very same thing back in May.”

“May?”

“Yes, Daddy. MAY. The month when I was supposed to get married to the love of my life. My soul mate. My support system. My EVERYTHING.”, Rachel cried out, tears falling down her already stained cheeks. “You took that all away from me when you convinced Finn that if he loved me, that he would set me free to achieve my dreams.”

“We didn’t force him to do anything. It was his choice. We just wanted to make sure that you went to NYADA this year.”, Hiram tried to explain.

“You manipulated his emotions and preyed on his insecurity. You knew that he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life yet. And you used that to make him feel inadequate. You used that to make him feel like he was holding me back. You used his love for me to convince him to do what he feared most - losing me. And then, to make it worse, when he did set me free and put me on that train, alone and scared and heartbroken, he ran away to the Army, so that he could make sure that I would stay put. You could have gotten him killed, Dads.”

“Rachel, you’re being awfully dramatic about this, even for you.”

“DRAMATIC????!!!” The house actually did shake a little with that outburst and Finn couldn’t help but snicker at the thought of how utterly stupid Leroy was for that reply, because he was about to get lambasted by Rachel and it definitely wasn’t going to be pretty.

“You think that I’m being dramatic when you took steps to end my relationship with the man I love, to basically force me into going to school, early I might add, without even a discussion with me. Sure, maybe deferring wouldn’t have been a good choice, but it was my choice to make. And in case you missed it - Finn didn’t think deferring was a good idea either. We were starting to talk about how to manage being in New York, even with him not in school. But you didn’t trust us. You didn’t trust me to know what was best for me. So instead, you set the ball rolling for months of agonizing heartbreak and loneliness, of living in a dorm with a crappy roommate, with people who make fun of my nighttime routine.”

“Which also led to your meeting Brody.”, Leroy pointed out.

“I DO NOT LOVE BRODY. I was interested in the fact that he was interested in me and I was feeling lonely and vulnerable. I felt hopeless about ever being with Finn again, so I let it happen, despite the fact that he slept with my awful dance instructor before we started seeing each other. We’re not exclusive, so I am not cheating. And the relationship is not going to last. You don’t realize that I nearly dropped out in my first month. If Kurt hadn’t moved to New York, I would’ve fallen apart. He picked up the pieces of this mess that you created. I was heartbroken, and lost, and scared, and alone. He supported me and I finally started feeling ambitious again, right around the Winter Showcase, I might add, where I sang a song for FINN for my encore. Finn is my one true love. You both are going to have to realize that my dreams include performing on Broadway, but that part of that dream is having Finn waiting for me outside my dressing room when I’m done. I want everything life has to offer, not just a career. I CAN have both. And I will. --”

‘Kurt would be so proud right now’, Finn thought, as he listened to Rachel assert herself, his heart swelling with love for his girl.

“Rachel, please think about this.” Hiram pleaded. “We love Finn, but are you sure that a long-distance relationship won’t be distracting for you?”

“Daddy, don’t you think being heartbroken and lost was MORE distracting for me? Did you not hear what I said? Can you not realize that your meddling was a mistake and that it hurt me unnecessarily? I can see that you’re both blinded by the ambitious girl you want me to be so much that you can’t see that I’m most ambitious and most productive, and happiest when I’m with Finn. This conversation is over. I am upset and I will be staying the night with Finn.”

“You know you should be mad at Finn too. We didn’t force his hand.”, Leroy retorted.

“I was livid with Finn for months. But he has explained why he did what he did, and even though he had you in his head telling him that this was the best thing for me, he took ownership of this mess. I spent enough time angry at Finn. I know that what he did was purely out of love, because he was just as heartbroken as I was. You might have done this out of love too, and if that helps you sleep at night, then that’s wonderful for you, but I did not need to be tricked into going to NYADA, nor torn away from my fiance ON MY WEDDING DAY to do so, which was entirely your idea. So I am angry with you both and I am done with being angry at Finn. He is forgiven. I’m going to get Finn and leave. Goodbye.”

Rachel walked up the stairs to her room and was immediately greeted with a bear hug from a tear streaked Finn standing next to her pink suitcase, all packed, her room as barren as when she arrived.

“Let’s get you to my house. I’ll make you dinner and we can go to sleep.”

“Thank you Finn. Thank you for being honest. I love you.”


	3. Diva Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diva night discussion of how to handle wedding-induced emotions.

Finn and Rachel walked to Finn’s house mostly in silence. They were not going to borrow Rachel’s father’s car after that argument, and they were both accustomed to walking that short distance. Rachel broke the silence when she asked, “Is your mom and Burt going to mind if I stay the night?” 

“Of course not. You used to sleep over all the time. And you’re living with Kurt in New York! Don’t be silly.”

“I used to sleep over in Kurt’s room.”

Finn looked over at her, surprised. “Um, are you instigating what I think you are?”

“I think you mean insinuating, Finn”, Rachel said gently, smiling. “But I like that you’re trying out new vocabulary”

“Uh cool, but what are you insinuating here?” 

“Don’t you want me to sleep with you?”

Answer quick Finn, he thought to himself, because you might not get another chance. “YES. Yes, Of course. Every night I wish you were in my bed with me. I just don’t want you to do anything you’d regret.”

“I won’t.”, said Rachel honestly.

Finn’s face fell, already disappointed that their reunion seemed doomed. Rachel noticed this and finished her thought.

“I won’t do anything I will regret. I want to sleep in your bed. But first I want to have some sleepover time with your mom and Kurt.”

“Yeah, that’s cool. Wait. My mom?” Finn blurted out, wondering if she was usually part of the sleepover festivities.

“Yes, she always has good perspective on things and I miss her too.”

“Yeah, she’s awesome”, Finn said with a grin. “And maybe if you have girl talk, she’ll let you sleep with me. Sleep in my bed I mean. That sounded like an innu-- that thing when you make something sound like sex.” 

Rachel giggled, “innuendo”

“Yeah, that. Not that I don’t want to do those things, because I always do, but I don’t want to rush you or expect you to pick up where we left off”

“Finn, relax. Do I look offended?”

“No”

“That’s because I’m not. And it might not be tonight, but I have a feeling our bodies might do some reconnecting before I go back to New York.”

Finn had a goofy lopsided grin on his face all the way to his house.

They walked in the door and ran into Burt and Carole cleaning up from dinner.

“Finn, you missed dinner--.” Carole started, but stopped when she saw Rachel, surprised, but instantly smiling and gave her a huge hug. “Rachel, sweetie, we have all missed you so much around here!” 

“I missed you too. It’s good that you missed me, because I was hoping that I might be able to stay the night and have some diva time with you and Kurt.”

“Don’t get enough Diva time with Kurt in New York?”, Burt joked, rolling his eyes, but otherwise stayed out of the conversation, retreating to the den to watch something on TV. 

“Oh Burt, you spent all day with Kurt and will get more time with Kurt later too. Rachel, I would love that!” Carole said, beaming. She could sense that something was awry, but didn’t want to push, assuming that Rachel would tell her when the time came. 

Finn interrupted, “Hey Mom? Are there any leftovers? Rachel and I didn’t get to eat yet. We had a long practice for the wedding and then dinner with her dads sort of fell through.” 

“How about you help me get some food together for you two, and Rachel can settle in upstairs and see what Kurt’s up to?”

“Sounds good mom.”

“Thanks Carole.”

When Rachel was out of earshot, Carole asked Finn, “She’s going to end up in your bed tonight, isn’t she?” 

Finn turned bright red, and stumbled over his words, “Uh- I- Umm. I-have-no-idea-what-is-in-Rachel’s-head-now-mom.” 

Carole hugged her son and whispered in his ear, “I hope she does. We’ll just tell Burt that she’s staying in Kurt’s room and I’ll make sure to run interference in the morning.”

Finn raised his eyebrow with wide eyes, and thought to himself, ‘My mom is hoping I get laid. This is new.’ as he blushed deeply. Finally he found words, and told her, “Uh, thanks mom. You’re all kinds of awesome.”

“And you two are the best people for each other. I expect to see another son off to New York City by the time summer rolls around.”, she said, winking at him. 

“Oh, and Finn, after we eat, can you run out and pick up all that vegan stuff that Rachel likes from the store, so that I can have sleepover snacks for her and make you all vegan pancakes in the morning?”

“Of course, mom”

Upstairs, Rachel and Kurt were deep in conversation. Kurt was riveted with Rachel’s retelling of her afternoon. He was deeply pleased with himself for confiscating Finn’s truck so that he would be stranded without Rachel, who he knew would never leave Finn. But now he knew that Carole and himself had a big job to do in terms of getting Rachel to break up with Brody. He knew that Rachel wanted to be with Finn. She had just told him that Finn was her boyfriend. But she didn’t seem to be dealing with the Brody living in their loft issue at all. Kurt was just about to ask her what her big plan was for that when Carole yelled up the stairs, “Rachel, honey, dinner time!”

Rachel came downstairs, and sat on a kitchen stool next to Finn, who was already eating ravenously. Rachel thanked Carole and the two of them ate quietly. When Finn finished, he asked, “hey Rach, what flavor ice cream do you want for diva night?” 

“Oh Finn, I don’t need anything special. You don’t have to go out for me.”

“Yes I do. Mom’s orders.”

“Well, in that case, chocolate raspberry swirl or just chocolate. Kurt likes Mint Chocolate Chip now, and you should get some for your mom too. Thanks, Finn.”  
Finn just smiled at her, knowing that he would do absolutely anything for her, and that he would spend the rest of his life making up for the fact that he put her on that train alone. On some level, he had his own path to follow too, but he could’ve followed his path while still being her fiance long-distance. Or they could’ve been married, but lived apart for a while to have the experiences they both needed. He couldn’t change the past though, he could only move on through the present and into their future. Whatever it took, he was going to do it. He had a career purpose and his personal purpose and he was completely committed and ready for this relationship with Rachel to last forever.

Rachel was looking at him as he snapped out of his thoughts, and he said, “Go on upstairs. Your diva night is waiting for you. Have fun!”

“I love you, Finn”, she said before giving him a soft kiss. 

“I love you too”.

When Finn and Rachel ate, Carole snuck up to Kurt’s room to get caught up on whatever was happening. Rachel had told Kurt earlier that she wanted Carole to join them, and since she had already rehashed the afternoon for Kurt, he thought that he should bring Carole up to speed, so that they could all start diva night on the same page. Carole’s mouth hung open when Kurt explained how Rachel’s fathers convinced Finn to let her go in order to get her to NYADA, and her response was blurted out just as Rachel walked into the room, “Damn that Quinn Fabray. If she had just had her dress with her like the rest of us, Finn and Rachel would’ve never had to go through all this pain. They would have been married and there would’ve been no stopping them from being in New York together. I can’t believe they did this. Oh yeah, actually, I can, since they were also planning to have Hiram fake an epileptic seizure to stop the wedding.” Kurt’s face was frozen in shock, both from what Carole was saying and from the fact that he could see Rachel in the doorway with tears streaming down her face, but Carole didn’t notice and kept going, “They thought that reverse psychology was the way to convince Rachel and Finn to not get married. What I don’t get is why they thought it was a bad idea to begin with. I mean, look -” Carole was interrupted by a huge hiccuping sob behind her and Kurt gasping at what he heard Carole just admit. Both Carole and Kurt got up to envelope Rachel in their arms and bring her over to the bed, still sobbing. When she had finally caught enough of a breath to speak, she asked, “Do you really mean that?”. Carole answered her honestly, “Honey, I’ve known that Finn was going to marry you from the moment he first uttered your name. While I thought he’d wait to propose until you were both in New York, it wasn’t really a surprise and unlike everyone else, I was actually thrilled to get to call you my daughter sooner rather than later, since I already consider you that way.” 

“I missed you so much”, Rachel cried out, hugging Carole again.  
“You too, honey. Now, no more tears. Go get your jammies on so we can get this party started.”

Rachel scanned Kurt’s room for her suitcase, which she left in there, knowing she’d need her pajamas for the diva night, but didn’t see it. “Hey Kurt, where did my suitcase go? My jammies are in there.” 

“Oh, I had Kurt put it in Finn’s room for you.” Rachel just stared at her, turning nearly purple with embarrassment, but she continued, “I figured you’d need his cuddles tonight. We’re all running interference with Burt, who is the only one in this house who still would like to think of you all as virgins. Just--”

Before they could both get an unnecessary lesson on safer sex, Kurt interrupted Carole, “On that note, here are your pajamas, Rachel. I already hung your dress for the wedding in Finn’s bathroom, but if you want to use mine instead, you’re more than welcome.”

“Thank you. Um, I’m going to go change and come right back”

Kurt hissed quietly at Carole, “You realize they’re not just going to cuddle, right? They’re going to keep us up! Well except Dad, he sleeps like the dead, he won’t hear them.”

“Kurt, I thought you wanted them back together too.”

“Of course, but they would’ve snuck in there together anyway, you’re practically telling her to go make you grandchildren”

“No! I’m not ready for that again yet. I just don’t want to take any chances that they put this off, especially with the guy that you said Santana won’t stop calling Donkey Face still living with you!”

“Good point, but if I look less than awesome for seeing Blaine tomorrow--”

“You want to look awesome for Blaine tomorrow, huh?”, teased Rachel as she came back in clad in her pink tank top and fuzzy black yoga pants. “I think diva night just got more interesting.” 

“More interesting that you possibly hooking up with my brother, your ex-fiance, while you have a boy in our apartment back in New York?” 

Rachel looked like she had been slapped in the face. “I think I’ll just go to bed.”, she said flatly, turning toward the door.

“Rachel, no!”, Carole begged. “Come back. Kurt was a bit harsh, but we know you’re going through something now. Come on, let’s talk it out. You’ll feel better.”

“I feel like a slut, even though I haven’t done anything wrong.” 

“Wait, I thought you said you kissed Finn, like REALLY kissed him, like something he’s probably already deemed the Captain America of kisses or something”

“Kurt!”, Carole admonished. 

“No, Carole, he’s right.”, Rachel sighed, “I did kiss Finn, and it was definitely me initiating it, and while my relationship with Brody is open to such experiences with others, I still feel a little guilty and a little slutty.” Rachel closed her eyes, but not out of shame this time. She couldn’t help but remember that kiss and how it made her feel like she had finally woken up after months of troubled sleep, finally refreshed.

“If you could go back and have a do-over of this afternoon, would you still have kissed him?”, Kurt asked. 

“Oh, yes”, Rachel said in a dreamy voice, before registering that she was in a room with Finn’s MOM and Finn’s brother. “Oh God, was that out loud?”

Kurt just stared, eyes wide, while Carole just smiled knowingly.

“I don’t feel guilty about doing anything with Finn. That feels right, it feels like my heart and my body are finally on the same page again. It’s just that I have this other life in New York, and he’s not there, and I needed to feel wanted and special again, but now I just regret starting anything, knowing that my heart would never fully be into it.” 

“Rachel, anyone with eyes can see that whatever you’re doing, that you love Finn. But whatever this thing with Brody is, it’s upsetting you that you have to make a choice.”, Carole said carefully, trying to not push her own agenda while helping Rachel sort out her feelings.

“A choice? No, none of this was a choice.”, Rachel said in a low voice. “My heart has always been Finn’s. Brody even knows that on some level. I still flip through his pictures on my phone. I call him first when something good happens. I just haven’t been strong enough to say it, or strong enough to be single in the big city when I thought I had no hope of being with Finn.”

“We can let Santana call him to kick him out for you. How does that sound?”, Kurt asked, grinning.

“Kurt, while I will be cooling off my whatever relationship with him, I don’t want make him homeless! He was my first friend in New York. Besides, splitting the rent four ways is better than three.” 

“He’s probably not going to be your friend after this is all over with.”, Kurt pointed out.

“Probably not, and I’m more than okay with that, if it means that Finn and I can live happily ever after again, though I do hope we can at least be professional since we’re going to have to see each other in school and probably perform together at some point. I will end things when we get back. It’s probably not a good idea to do that over the phone when he has access to all our stuff.”

Both Kurt and Carole tackle hugged her at that point.

“Well, you two weren’t biased about this or anything.”, Rachel giggled as Finn knocked on the door awkwardly balancing three pints of ice cream and spoons.

“Ooo, the ice cream man is here!” Kurt squealed, grabbing the mint chocolate chip off the top of Finn’s pint tower, as a spoon out of his other hand. Carole grabbed the other two spoons and pints, and nudged Rachel. “Oh go say hello to my son. Then we can get back to diva night, where the next topic is harassing Kurt about his love life”

Rachel smiled shyly at Finn, before raising up on her tiptoes to give him a little peck, which Finn decided needed to be deepened, while lifting a surprised Rachel right off the ground, as she squeaked. He softened his kiss and gently put her down, where she immediately said, “Finn! Your mother is right here!”

“It’s okay, I have ice cream and this one wasn’t as intense as the one that’s up on YouTube, so it wasn’t THAT interesting to watch.”

“Okay, this is weird, but I think my mom just challenged us to up our game, so she could watch it.” He paused pondering something and then blurted out, “ Eh, what the hell?”, before dipping Rachel and ravaging her mouth with his, trying to sneak the hand furthest from his mother up her pajama top, when he was interrupted, by Kurt yelling, “Auuugh! My eyes are burning with the Finchel love again.” “Yes, enough. I saw where your hand was headed, son of mine”. Finn shrugged while Rachel blushed until she decided to banish him from diva night again, pushing him out the door, “I love you and I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Sounds good”, Finn said with a grin.

Rachel smiled dreamily, before grabbing her ice cream, and saying to Kurt, “You know, you’re really lucky that your Dad and Carole like Blaine so much. I always thought my dads loved Finn, but I guess not enough, or they don’t love me enough to let me be happy.”

“Honey, your dads love you, I think it’s just hard letting go and letting you follow your own path. They were a bit extreme in their tactics. Last year, they practically begged to let Finn stay over for Valentine’s Day so you guys would fight being in close quarters. I know you’re mad, and you can stay here with us as long as you want. What they did to you and Finn was bad, very, very, bad. They don’t deserve your forgiveness right away, but eventually, you will want to forgive them. Probably after Finn proposes again, because we know he will soon, but sometime when it’s not so raw, you will. And they will realize what they did wrong.”

“Carole, I am so grateful to have you in my life. Thank you! Okay, now Kurt. What’s this about needing to look good for Blaine tomorrow?”

“Well, old habits die hard. I might still be hurt that Blaine cheated on me, but I still love him and I want him to see the very best me I can put forward.” 

“Am I not the only one rekindling the flame with my soul mate?”

“Awww”, said Carole, veritably swooning over the love Rachel had for her son.

“Really, Carole?”, Kurt spit out, but continued, “But, to answer the question, I don’t know. I plan on talking to Blaine at the wedding and having fun, maybe having a slow dance, but that’s probably it. I do actually want to see where things go with Adam, he’s a lot of fun, and has an awesome British accent, but it’s hard letting go of Blaine, when I thought he was my soul mate.”

Carole ignored his commentary on her swooning, but advised, “Kurt that seems smart, just be careful with Blaine’s heart. From what I’ve heard, he still loves you, and if you do end up doing more than dance, which is known to happen at weddings, especially when you’re with someone you have old patterns with, you could end up either hurt or hurting him if you’re not clear about what you are to each other, especially since you were in a long term relationship once.”

Rachel added, “If you communicate with him, you should be okay. But remember that Blaine does still love you, and if you’re not going to get back together with him, it might be best to not give him false hope. Do you remember when Finn and I were broken up the second time?”

“How could I forget Satan-gate? Or your very public reunion at Nationals?”, Kurt snarked.

“I admit, not my finest moments, but do you remember the kissing booth?”

“Oh god, I almost risked coming back to McKinley and getting beat up by Karofsky to get in line with a dollar JUST to freak Finn out.”, Kurt laughed.

“My son set up a kissing booth at school?”, Carole said incredulously.

Kurt gasped, “You didn’t KNOW???!!!” and then laughed. “It was purportedly to raise money for the Glee Club because he deemed himself ‘the closest thing the New Directions had for a celebrity’ after winning the championship game. He was so full of himself. Oh, this is going to be fun after we hear what point Rachel is trying to make by bringing up this fine moment in Finn history. That’s how Santana gave him mono!!”

“I’m definitely going to need to hear more about this when Rachel’s done.”, Carole said, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Well, I DID get in line with a dollar, because I got it in my head that if I could get Finn to kiss me, he’d feel the sparks and not be able to be apart anymore. But do you know what he did? First, he asked if I could handle kissing him. Then when I told him that I could, he still saw right through me and kissed me on the cheek! The cheek! And I started complaining, and he had to close the booth, and muttered that he knew I wasn’t okay. And then he gave me my star necklace and said that even if he couldn’t be with me, that he still believed in me. After that he proceeded to make out with Quinn, who was dating Sam and gave HER mono, because he didn’t know that Santana had given him mono on purpose to expose Quinn’s cheating. But my point was that he still cared about me, even though he wasn’t ready to forgive me or be with me again - so he didn’t give me false hope and didn’t risk giving me the sparks that would just open up my wounded heart more.”

“I’m not sure whether to be proud of my son or smack him upside the head right now. Because that story really wants me to do both.”, Carole said exasperated. “I had wondered how he managed to get mono when he wasn’t dating anyone. How did Santana manage all of this?”

“She mentioned something about her sexy candy striper outfit and the nurses office and being glad that she’s already had mono. She probably gave some sick kid quite the thrill.”, Kurt pointed out.

“In any case, thank you for sharing that Rachel. I will talk to Blaine before the wedding. We will establish some relationship boundaries, because I don’t intend to start dating him exclusively again right now. Not when we’re in different states and not when I still don’t trust him with my heart after what he did. Now that we have all the drama out of the way, can we have some fun with Finn? Diva night has been heavy today. We need some fun!”

“What do you have in mind?”, Rachel asked.

“Well, I wonder if we can get him to retell his version of Rachel’s story. You know, bring him in here for guy advice on how to forgive Blaine for cheating and what to do at the wedding if I feel something. At the worst, it will make him squirm. At best, he’ll inadvertently share about the kissing booth and Carole can have her fun.”

“Oh Kurt, that’s brilliant. We’ll try to steer it that way too.”, Rachel said.

Carole looked worried though, and asked Rachel, “You’d be okay with him talking about that time again?”

“Yes. Maybe if we weren’t together again, it would be painful, but this is it. There will be no more breakups. I made a huge immature mistake that led to that particular breakup, which is pretty much what Blaine did, except maybe what I did was worse, not because of my specific actions, but because of who I did them with. And in case you were unaware Carole, the back story is that I got mad that Finn failed to tell me that Santana had taken his virginity back after he broke up with me the first time, and made out with Puck to get back at him, which was infinitely stupid, because it was PUCK, and I should’ve known that would hurt him more than any other guy, but I was only thinking that he’d be someone willing to do it, and unfortunately didn’t think about the fact that it would be hurtful because of babygate. And to make matters worse, we weren’t actually together when Santana convinced him it was time to lose his virginity, whereas Finn and I were fighting, but not officially broken up when I kissed Puck. In fact, Finn probably only had intercourse with Santana because he knew I had plans to do the same with Jesse and he was a 16 year old boy. I didn’t go through with it, but he did, we both lied about what we had done, but when I came clean after we got back together the first time, he didn’t, and then Santana blurted it out in glee club. Somehow, he eventually forgave me after dating Quinn AGAIN, but then I got it in my head that I could only have love OR a career, so I wouldn’t get back together with him in New York, which prompted him to write ‘Pretending’, which led to the emotion fueled “Superman of Kisses” on stage at Nationals, and well, I think you’re more aware of the more recent history. So I think we paid our dues in angst and have proven that we’re supposed to be together no matter what the world throws at us. So to answer your question, yes, I’m okay with going over this part of our history, particularly if it leads to some amusement with your reaction to the kissing booth.”

“Wow, no wonder you can sing like you do. All that just came out in one breath. That was a lot of information in a little space.”

“Yeah, Carole, you get used to that with Rachel after a while. But now you’re on the same page, right?”

“Yes, thank you. Now let’s make the boy squirm. I’ll go get him.” Carole said, chuckling as she headed to the door and across the hall to Finn’s room.

Rachel and Kurt were holding hands and bouncing on the bed squealing, “this is going to be so much fun!”, before composing themselves as Carole knocked on Finn’s door.

Finn came to the door quickly, clad in only his pajama bottoms, and smiling, but then noticed it was his mom at the door and not Rachel, and his face fell, “Oh hi mom. What’s up?”

Rachel whispered in Kurt’s ears, “How is it possible he’s gotten hotter even since the last time I saw him in November?”, to which Kurt looked at her in horror, replying, “Oh dear god. No one is getting sleep tonight.”

“Kurt, can you blame me? I haven’t had a proper orgasm since the night before I left for New York.”

Kurt stared at her, “You and Brody haven’t, err--”

Rachel sighed, “Well, we have a couple of times, but well, um--” Kurt raised his eyebrow and Rachel just blurted out as fast as she could, in her best stage whisper, “Finn’s a lot bigger and knows how to use it better.” She sighed, “And doing it myself just makes me think of Finn, so-”.

Kurt and Rachel were both beet red by that point and decided that it was a better idea for Kurt to braid Rachel’s hair and look natural than to discuss that further as they watched Finn and Carole in the hall.

“Go put on a shirt and come in Kurt’s room. He needs some advice and I think you could be helpful.”

“Do I have to put on a shirt?”, Finn whined, “It’s always hot up here.”

“Oh yes it is”, Rachel said, full of lust, still staring at him. 

“You know that was out loud, right Rachel?”, Kurt said, holding back laughter.

“Well I suppose you don’t have to, but if I have to pull you and Rachel apart to avoid a live show, then you might need to put one on. And Rachel, no need to be embarrassed. I know my Finny is good looking.”

At the same time that Finn protested, “Moooom.” Rachel and Kurt simultaneously, exclaimed, “Oh God” and “Finny?! Really?”

“Um--I’m going to put on a shirt and come in there in a minute.”

A minute later, Finn came crashing down on the bed and bounced everyone around as he situated himself against the headboard and pulled Rachel to sit between his legs, resting on his chest.

“So this is diva time, huh? What’s up?”

Rachel got right to the point, “Well you know that Kurt and Blaine are broken up because Blaine cheated on Kurt back in September.”

Finn nodded, and Rachel continued, “Well, Kurt still loves Blaine, Blaine still loves Kurt, and Kurt kind of sounds like he wants to see Blaine at the wedding, because he misses him, but doesn’t trust him yet, and doesn’t want to start a relationship quite yet, because he’s also enjoying time with Adam in New York. So we wanted to get your perspective on what he should do with the wedding, with it’s heightened emotions.”

“I want to also point out that I do have self control. I will be able to sing a love song with him and not end up making out right after, unlike you two.”, Kurt added, looking pointedly toward Finn and Rachel snuggling.

“Hey, that’s not fair!”, Finn protested as Rachel just giggled.

“Finn, he just described what happened today. And on stage at our first Nationals. And countless times in Glee practice.” Rachel pointed out.

“It didn’t always happen. I controlled myself after your solo at Junior year Regionals. And I waited for hours after Faithfully to kiss you!”

“You wanted to kiss me after I sang ‘Get it Right’? We were broken up.”

“Well I don’t know if this will be helpful for Kurt, but yeah, ever since I first kissed you, I’ve had to control myself, especially when we weren’t together. But kissing you after singing ‘Get it Right’, which I know was directed toward me, wouldn’t have been good for you or for me, so I kept it in. You know that was the moment I finally saw that I could trust you again?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, You put everything you were feeling into that song, and it was a crystallizing moment where I saw that you knew you made a mistake and that you owned up to it. You said it with words before, but I didn’t feel it until that moment. And then there was the stupid mess with Quinn---”. Carole took that moment to reach over and swat the back of his head. “OW. Mom, what was that for? I know it was a mistake, but I think that I had to forgive Quinn too. She made a mistake, a huge mistake, much bigger than Rachel’s, but her lying about it was out of fear, and I had to come to terms with that, and make sure there was nothing there anymore. And besides, I’d like to think that I taught her an excellent lesson, without even trying. I think she realized how bad she was being when she cheated on Sam and got mono from me. She cheated twice and once got pregnant and once got mono. I don’t think she’ll do that again.”

“So, that’s all interesting, but how do I act around Blaine tomorrow? I know he’s going to want to try to get back together, and I’m not opposed to wedding romance, but I’m not ready to be with him exclusively yet.” 

Finn sat back, clearly trying to think a little before speaking. While Rachel spoke up, “Well I suppose it depends on whether you think Blaine can handle the physical interaction and not the commitment from you.”

Rachel clearly triggered the right thread in Finn’s thoughts, because he said, “Yeah, Rachel’s right, you have to read him. I knew that when we were broken up, I had to be careful because I knew that she would jump at the chance to be with me, but then fall apart if it didn’t mean something or lead to a reconciliation.” He thought for another second, and continued, “It’s like that one time when Rachel came up to the kissing booth --” 

“That WHAT, Finn?”, Carole said, raising an eyebrow, seizing the moment at Kurt and Rachel tried to stifle their giggles.

“Shit”, Finn sighed as Rachel and Kurt were doubled over and laughing uncontrollably and his mom was correcting him, “Language, Finn.”. 

“Urgh”, Finn grunted, feeling defeated. “This better be helpful. So, Junior year after the championship win, I decided to sell my kisses to help raise funds for the glee club. It was really dumb and I ended up with mono because Santana is a bitch and wanted to raise hell because she somehow knew that Quinn had kissed me after the game and kept doing so when she was trying to figure out if she wanted me or Sam.” By now Carole was laughing hysterically.

“Yeah it’s hysterical, lets all laugh at Finn. I got to kiss every girl in the school except the one I wanted to.”

They finally quieted down, and Rachel was about to come clean, starting to apologize, “I’m sorry we’re laughing.”, but then realized what he had just said. “Wait, there was a girl that you wanted to kiss that didn’t come to the booth?!” 

“Um, well you technically came to the booth to kiss me, but I couldn’t kiss you because I knew that you wouldn’t be able to handle kissing me, but not being with me, and I wasn’t ready, not yet. Which was the point of my bringing it up before you all started laughing at me.”

“You two really are soulmates. Rachel brought up the same story when giving advice earlier. We were laughing because she accidentally told your mom about the kissing booth, thinking it was common knowledge and we thought it would be funny to see if you would tell her yourself, and in the process maybe get some additional perspective on what I should do with Blaine.”

“I was set up?”, Finn said incredulously. 

“I’m sorry, Finn. I didn’t think I was sharing a secret. You had that booth going for days, and ended up with “the kissing disease”, I figured your mom knew!”, Rachel said, rubbing the back of his hand.

“It’s okay, Rachel, you didn’t know.”

“Oh honey, don’t look so dejected. It was all in good fun. And it seemed to lead you here, so all is good.”

Kurt looked over at the clock and noticed that it was getting late, “Okay divas and Finn, I need my beauty sleep. Everyone out! Also, I’d like to put out a request to keep it down during your inevitable Finchel sex.”

Finn and Rachel rolled their eyes as they crossed the hall to the sound of Carole admonishing Kurt, “Oh let them be! They can be as loud as they want to tonight.” 

Luckily they closed the door before Kurt retorted, “She hasn’t had an orgasm since May, Carole, do you really want to hear your son’s handiwork in her release of that kind of sexual tension?”

"May? No wonder she was drooling over him with his shirt off. Are you sure though? I thought she had a guy in new york? And even if not, that doesn’t seem healthy."

"Well I can’t think of why she would lie about that to me"

"Poor thing, maybe I should take her to the adult toy store to tide her over until we get Finn to New York."

"Lalalalalalalalalala I am not hearing this. Carole, go to bed please. And as someone who has gotten home during the finchel live show before, I recommend either ear plugs or similar distractions or both."

"Is she really that loud?"

"You've heard her sing, what do you think? Also, she's not the only singer in there."

"Oh dear lord. I'm going to bed now! Goodnight Kurt."

Rachel was surprised to walk into Finn's room and see it neat and clean. The bed was even made.

Finn noticed her surprise and said, "Not having homework really helps with keeping my room clean. I like it like this. More organized, like yours."

Rachel smiled at him but then looked down at her feet. She was thinking to herself that she was capable of keeping quiet sometimes, despite the fact that they were known for being loud when they thought they were either alone or when they thought that they were quieter than the ambient noise around them (who would’ve thought that they could be louder than the hallway noise when they were in the janitor’s closet at McKinley?). But there was a limit to how quiet she could be when she wasn’t all pent up, and this situation was especially emotional, which made her even more vocal.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Finn, I love you, and you have no idea how much I want to make love to you right now." She paused, “But--”

"We can just cuddle tonight, Rachel. I know we still have a lot to work out and that you're upset about your dads."

"Its not that actually. Its um- well- I haven't been satisfied in that way since May and there is no way I will be able to stay quiet.", she said, blushing.

"MAY?! Not even by yourself? I thought that with you living with that Brody guy, that you would have, you know."

Rachel sighed, "I am so sorry Finn. I did have sex with Brody a couple of times. I was looking for a release that I couldn’t get on my own, because every time I tried, I thought of you and then I’d end up crying, which was not conducive to an orgasmic experience. I was lonely, and I thought you were never going to come back to me, and none of those are good reasons. I ended up even more frustrated because every time I would get close, well, it was over.”

“That douche left you hanging?”, Finn said angrily. 

“Um. Yeah, I guess you could say that. But the good thing is that I don’t ever plan on having that long of an orgasm drought nor any orgasmless sex ever again after you remedy the situation tomorrow, in a soundproofed hotel room.”

“Rachel, I so want to give you one now.”, Finn whined. “I don’t really care who hears you. I’m pretty sure Kurt already has and seemed to be warning my mom as we walked in here. You probably should’ve just let me believe you were upset about your dads, because now I’m likely to keep trying to touch you all night until you crack.”

Rachel giggled at him, knowing that was such a Finn thing to do. But then realized that maybe they should talk more tonight anyway, so they could enjoy the wedding and the festivities afterward.

“I think maybe we should just have some pillow talk tonight. We can finish clearing the air, and then we can enjoy tomorrow a little more.”

Finn finally climbed into bed and patted the spot next to him, where Rachel quickly joined him and let his body warm her as she snuggled into his side.

“So, how about you Finn? Have there been any other women to help you with Finn Jr.? We’ll get the hard stuff out of the way first.”

“Hard stuff. heh.” Rachel rolled her eyes at his boyishness, but let him continue, “Well, actually that question is easy to answer. I haven’t even kissed anyone other than you since I broke it off with Quinn Junior year. So this time, there are no sex skeletons to speak of. You’re irreplaceable.”

The tears started rolling down Rachel’s face at that point, as she started thinking about how unworthy she was this time. Finn let her go, not because he stopped loving her, but because he loved her too much to not do what he was told was best for her. She felt like kicking herself for not being able to just stay alone and wait for the universe. She was disappointed in herself for letting Brody convince her that she should be with him. 

Finn noticed her tears and knew instantly that she was feeling bad that there was a boyfriend-like-person in her life, in his absence, when he had so clearly been waiting for her.

“Rach, I think we’re finally even now.”

“Even?”, Rachel asked through her tears.

“Yeah, we’ve both slept with someone else when we were ‘on a break’, and now we both have a point of reference, so we can both honestly say that we prefer each other. I’m not mad at you for your choices, even though I might have asked Santana to get me a Brody voodoo doll to stick needles into and destroy.”

“She is going to be so happy - she really doesn’t like him. And Finn, he is SO much smaller.”

“Santana is a lesbian, and she is not even close to being as beautiful as you. You glow when we’re making love.” 

Rachel giggled again, “Okay, we’re even. No more comparing past sexual partner’s bodies. Ours were made to fit together.”

“Even though we didn’t think I would fit at first, before we changed the angle”

Finn hugged her closer, trying to think what else they had to work out., “Oh, I know what I want to do when I grow up now.”

“You do?”, Rachel said, beaming.

“Yeah, you and Kurt really helped me figure it out.”

“We did? How?”

“Remember that conversation we had after you had won your Winter Showcase and I was bummed about New Directions getting disqualified at Sectionals?”

“Yeah. I felt awful for sharing my good news when you were feeling so defeated.”

“But you reminded me of the fact that I always wanted to be a leader, and that I shouldn’t let them give up on their dreams, and that they needed me to rally. After I got them back together to enjoy the journey, not just the rewards reaped, that really made me think that my dreams are really about guiding others. I love performing, and I love football, but more than that, I loved taking them on that journey, and sharing my passion for music, and helping them to fulfill their dreams. And I think that’s why my dream was hard to see. You see, I was already fulfilling my dream when I was planning to come to New York with you and Kurt in a way. I was guiding you both and supporting you on your path to stardom. And I was happy with that, but I didn’t know how that could be a career. It was also hard last year because everyone else had these huge defined dreams, and I thought I needed one like that, when really, it was right there all along, I just didn’t recognize it.”

“Finn, that’s so insightful. I am proud to be your-”, Rachel paused for a second, thinking if she wanted to really label them right now, before started over with, “I’m proud to be yours.”

Finn smiled, “We’ll get to the labels, but first, my plan. I have started filling out applications for every school offering a degree in music education in New York City. I will probably start at a community college there to boost my grades and then transfer, but I have a plan, finally. I fell a year behind, but I feel settled and good. I was actually going to wait until I got in somewhere and moved there to try and show you that I was deserving of your love again, but I don’t really feel like waiting any more now.”

“You don’t have to wait. And you have always deserved love. I know that we all pushed you a little hard last year, and that didn’t help anything. You needed time and perspective, and while the selfish part of me would have prefered that you gained that perspective living in New York with me all this time, I think that our time apart focused you. You learned to rely on you and discovered the passion and worth that you had all along. I can’t wait for you to move to New York. I am going to end things with Brody as soon as I return. I would call him now, but he lives in our loft, and I don’t want to take the chance that he takes this badly and trashes the whole place or steals from us or anything when we’re not there. So, I’m just going to ignore his calls and only text him if he needs to know I’m still--”.

Finn interrupted her with his mouth on hers, softly, yet firmly caressing her lips with his own, sliding his caramel tasting tongue into her mouth, savoring every moment of their connection, until Rachel reluctantly closed her mouth, but gave him one more soft peck. “--alive. Wow, your kisses make me feel alive again.” Rachel breathed out as she curled her body around Finn’s as his strong arm cradled her and her head tucked under his chin. “Rach, we’re gonna be exclusive, right?”

“Yes. I’m forever yours.”

“Faithfully”, Finn sang, as Rachel giggled a little at their sweet, but corny declaration. 

“So when I’m introducing you to people tomorrow, girlfriend? I’d like to be saying fiancee, or better yet, wife, but I’d like to propose again first, and a lot of people might be miffed they missed our wedding if I started introducing you as my wife.”

“I’d like that, boyfriend.” she replied, smiling, before kissing him again. 

“Let’s sleep now though, we need our beauty rest for the wedding tomorrow!”

“Goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you too. Sweet dreams.”

They drifted off in each others arms, finally peaceful, knowing they were each where they belonged.


	4. Marry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Emma get married while Finchel and Klaine get in some pre-wedding fun. Mercedes, Santana, & Quinn get filled in on Finn and Rachel being reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating to explicit, just to be safe, due to a couple of scenes in this chapter, since I think they border on explicit. Also, I hope that the Klaine fans out there enjoy my back story to the close to canon "steamy car scene". I was bothered by the lack of explanation for Kurt acting seemingly out of character in "I Do", so I added in my own dialogue between them to have their hookup seem less sudden. This is admittedly a Finchel-centric fic, but I really like the way they interact with Kurt, so he will be featured heavily, both with and without Blaine. Also, don't lose hope, I'm a Klaine fan too :)

Kurt and Carole woke up around the same time, but Kurt got to Finn’s door first. He listened at the door and then crept in quietly to see Finn and Rachel still completely asleep. He nearly shouted when Carole whispered, “True love really is beautiful, isn't it?”.

Kurt’s heart slowed back down after being startled and merely nodded. They looked serene, Finn laying on his back with one long arm wrapped protectively around Rachel’s shoulders, his hand reaching nearly to her waist while her head rested on his bare chest, while his other arm rested over the blanket bump that had to be her top leg curled over his. Both sported relaxed almost-smiles and they were breathing slowly in sync with one another. It was the picture of perfection; even Rachel’s long wavy hair was swept back from her face, cascading gently over Finn’s arm. Carole whispered again, “They don’t have to be up quite yet and they both look like they haven’t slept so soundly in years. Just close your door and Finn’s. We’ll wake them up when Burt leaves for work.” At that, they both quietly left the room to start breakfast.

The smell of bacon drifted upstairs and Finn found himself opening his eyes to see the top of Rachel’s head, snuggled into his bare chest. He smiled and gently held her a little tighter, which awoke her senses. Before she opened her eyes, she inhaled Finn’s scent and purred, “mmmm”, realizing how much she missed his unique intoxicating smell, a cinnamon-y orange Earl Grey tea smell mixed with a touch of tangy boy sweat. He kissed the top of her head lightly as she hugged him tighter, hoping that she wouldn't freak out when she realized that she wasn't waking up alone or with Brody. He breathed out his relief when she opened her eyes and sleepily said, “Morning, Finn. I haven’t sleep that well since -- well, maybe ever.” 

“Me too. I smell bacon. Should we shower or eat first?”

“Let’s eat first, then we can shower and get ready. What time do you have to meet Mr. Schuester?”

“11”

“Great, then we have plenty of time for a leisurely breakfast before we have to get you showered and into your tuxedo.”, Rachel answered, peeling herself off of Finn’s good smelling, warm body and sitting up.

Finn sat up too, gave her one more hug, kissed the top of her head, and then found his shirt to put on before they went downstairs to greet Carole, Kurt, and Burt, who had surprised Carole with the day off, since it was Valentine’s Day. 

“Sleep well you two?”, Burt asked pointedly.

Finn looked like a deer caught in the headlights, stammering, “Uh-, Err, yeah?”, as Rachel blushed deep red knowing that Finn totally gave it away that they had shared a bed.

“Relax Finn, I knew the moment you two stepped foot in the house that she wasn’t going to be sleeping in Kurt’s room. Hell, I’m surprised there was even a ‘diva night’ last night at all. I just don’t know why everyone thought I’d care. You’re both adults, young yes, but you almost got married twice last year, were separated for months, and yet you still managed to be completely in love with each other. I think you've earned some respect for that.” Burt said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“But anyway, it’s Valentine’s Day! Carole and Kurt made heart shaped, apparently vegan, pancakes for us all, and there’s actually bacon for us meat eaters for a change. Eat up!”

“Hey mom, did you find the vegan sausages I put in the freezer for Rachel?”

“I didn't see them. I’m sorry sweetie” Carole answered.

“It’s okay Mom, I’ll make them. I think they just go in the microwave”.

“Finn, you don’t need to do that. I’m fine, really.”, Rachel protested. 

Finn took her hand and led her to the table., “Just sit down and enjoy the pancakes. I’ll be there in a minute, okay?”

“Thank you.”

Finn was grateful that his mom didn't find the sausages, because it gave him an excuse to be in the kitchen alone for a minute, so that he could quietly open the door to the garage, where he had hidden the bouquet of calla lilies for his mom and the bouquet of yellow tulips with two red roses in the center that he had bought for Rachel. He brought the bouquets in and heated up the vegan sausages, carrying them in quickly before turning around to head back for the bouquets. Before anyone could ask where he was going, he was back, setting the lilies in front of his mom and the tulips in front of Rachel, and said, “Happy Valentine’s Day to the two most amazing women on the planet!”

“I know I did something right when my son brings both me and his girlfriend, who he had just gotten back together with last night, flowers for Valentine’s day. Thank you Finny! I love them and I love you.”

Rachel was still in a state of shock, and was looking at Finn with tears threatening to tumble out of her brimming eyes, “I love you, Finn. You are remarkably romantic and I couldn't be happier to be with you again, this time forever.”

“Well, I promised once that you would always have flowers on Valentine’s day. There’s also a bouquet that you’ll find when you go back to New York. When I was backpacking through Georgia, I remembered that promise and was determined to keep it. So, when I heard that Kurt had moved to NY with you and was able to snag your address from mom, I pre-ordered a bouquet, so I wouldn't forget to do it in time for the service to process the order for Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh Finn--”, she started, but then she stopped herself to let her actions speak for a change, kissing him passionately in front of everyone, not caring that it was quite obvious that her tongue was sensually exploring his mouth and that, as a result of the sudden passion, he had gotten a little excited in his pajama pants.

“RACHEL!!!”, screeched Kurt. “I know that Finn very much deserves this unexpectedly hot kiss for his romantic gestures, but can you please stop kissing him so that his boner isn't so obvious to the rest of us?”

“Shit!” exclaimed a red-faced Finn as an equally red-faced Rachel jumped away from him and they both sat down dutifully.

The rest of breakfast continued uneventfully, until Finn pointed out that they all had a wedding to get ready for. When they got to the top of the stairs, Kurt asked, “So what is the plan for transportation? The parking is at the hotel, there’s a shuttle to the ceremony, but you have to leave early and Blaine was going to pick me up. I could ask Blaine to take Rachel too, but I kind of wanted to talk to him before the wedding.” 

Rachel simply said, “Can I just go early with Finn? I can just hang out or see if Ms. Pillsbury needs any help getting ready.”

“How are all three of us going to get wedding ready in only an hour?”

“Well, let’s try it. If we need more time, then I’ll drive Finn over so he’s not late, and I’ll just drive back, finish getting ready, and then I’ll drive myself over. So we’ll have the truck and you can get some alone time with Blaine.”

Finn and Rachel walked into his room, and Finn immediately said, “Rachel, I need to shower first so I’m not late, there’s no way you’ll be ready in time.”

“We’re going to shower together. You’ll finish up before me, but I won’t have to wait to get started.”

Finn just stared at her starting to take off her tank top as she walked into Finn’s bathroom. “Finn, go get me a towel, and then hop in. You've seen me naked before. Come on.”

“Oh yeah. Um. Right. Towel.” he stuttered out before going back to the hall to grab a towel for her. He came back in practically bouncing around taking off his t-shirt and pajama pants before pulling back the curtain to the sight of Rachel’s leg resting up on the empty wash cloth bar as she shaved her leg. She looked up at him. 

“Come on, get in. You’ll totally fit behind me.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was afraid of. How is this going to save time again if I can’t think straight with you naked and you’re practically asking for me to grind your ass to get in there?”

“Get in, and get wet. Grind if you must. I’ll be done shaving in a minute and I’ll make sure you’re clean, calmed down, and out with enough time.”, she said, winking at him as she switched legs. 

He stepped in, still mesmerized by her perfect naked form, watching the water droplets roll down her back and disappear into the junction of her ass cheeks, mumbling, “mailman, mailman, god I haven’t needed that in so long, what is wrong with me?”. He managed to resist touching her and shook his head before putting his head in the stream to get his hair wet. He even managed to put some shampoo in his hair before Rachel turned around, and smiled as she remarked, “That’s where the cinnamon smell comes from.” 

“Uh yeah, I guess. Kurt set up some automatic reorder of this stuff. He said it was organic and would make my hair soft” She looked him in the eyes and then said, “Well I like it. Keep washing your hair. I’ll find out where the orange bergamot part of your smell comes from eventually.”, as she lowered herself to her knees to tentatively lick at his still erect penis. “Keep washing, okay?” Finn looked down and nodded, his eyes wide as she opened her mouth, grabbed the base of him as she closed her mouth around his head, sucking the rest of his length in. 

“Oh god.” Finn said, shuddering as Rachel moved her mouth along him, never letting the suction release, and occasionally wrapping her tongue around him as she bobbed up and down, faster and faster until she felt him twitch and then she grabbed behind him to shove him all the way to her throat and held him there as he came down her throat.

“Holy Fuck!” Finn exclaimed, breathing heavily as she stood up. He caught his breath and told her, “Rachel, you are amazing. I think we’re both going to be late. I have to taste you so bad right now.”

“There’s no time. I’m gonna wash you off and then you’re getting out.” she said as she grabbed his body wash. “Ah, that’s the bergamot.” she said as she lathered up the bath poof that she is certain that Kurt put in Finn’s bathroom for him and started washing him off as he continued to stare at her.

“What smells like orange then?”

“My shaving cream” 

“But you don’t shave your chest.” 

“Do you want me to?”, Finn asked honestly. 

“No, but your chest smells like orange and cinnamon and bergamot and Finn, so I was wondering how the orange got there” 

“I have no idea. I wasn't fully aware of what I smelled like until now. And I still don’t know what bergamot is.”

“There, you’re clean. Now get out and get dressed, so I can finish.”

“But I still need to shave”

“So get out and shave.”

“Um, I shave in the shower”

“Oh”, said Rachel giggling. “That explains the orange chest Finn! It rinses down your chest as you shave, silly!”

“That makes sense.”

They almost maneuvered around each other without incident so that Finn could get to the shower mirror and Rachel could stand in the spray, but at the last second, Rachel slipped and Finn instinctively grabbed to catch her, but accidentally caught her with one arm across her back, and the other arm caught her upper thigh, grazing her clit with his long fingers as she slid past.

“OOOOOOOHHHHH!”, Rachel moaned loudly, as Finn realized what had just happened. She composed herself just as Kurt banged on the door and yelled, “I heard that - you two better not be fornicating in the shower if you hope to be ready on time!” Rachel just giggled and said, “more time for that later.” and kissed him before reaching for her face wash, getting clean quickly as Finn shaved. 

She got out before him and quickly dried her wavy hair, leaving it relatively natural and applied some quick makeup, toning down the eyeliner for a change. All three of them were dressed and left their rooms at the same time, heading downstairs as the doorbell rang. Rachel whispered good luck to Kurt as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He opened the door for Blaine while Carole fawned all over them as though they were going to the prom. Rachel felt a little pang of guilt as Carole snapped pictures for being stubborn about not going to prom with Finn until he left prom to come get her, especially when she experienced how Carole doted on them all dressed up together. She pushed the guilt aside though, thinking that at least she made it there in the end and they had given Carole pictures from the night, even if they were sitting on a t-rex. After a few pictures, they were on their way.

Kurt cautiously climbed into the passenger seat of Blaine’s car and looked over at his ex. “You look great Blaine. It’s really great to see you. Thanks for coming to get me early. I wanted to talk a little before the ceremony.” 

“Sure.”, Blaine replied, looking a little starry eyed as he took in the sight of Kurt in his car.

“Blaine, you can’t look at me like that and drive the car.” Kurt said, even though he couldn't help but smile from the ego boost.

“Yeah, right. Well, it’s just been so long since I've been able to see you and I've missed looking at you. I've missed everything about you.”, Blaine said, before turning the key in the ignition and backing out of the driveway. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Well, I've really missed you too, Blaine, and I’d be lying if I said that I wasn't really attracted to you right now. But I can’t get back together with you now.”, Kurt said, thinking that it was best to just get right to the point and be as honest as he could.

“Is there someone else?”

“I did meet someone, Adam, who seems interested, and I am interested in getting to know him, but I am still single right now.” 

“So you’re single and attracted to me and we still can’t get back together?”

“Blaine, I still LOVE you, but I am also still hurt because you cheated on me when I had only been gone for a few weeks. I’m still in New York and you’re still in Lima, and I think that us having a break is a good thing in disguise. You clearly felt hurt by my preoccupation with my new internship, so much so that you sought out comfort elsewhere. I’m not mad about that anymore, but you’re still earning my trust again. Also, in a way, you freed me to make sure that you’re the one I want over all others, rather than wanting you because you’re the only one that likes me. You sort of got to see what else was out there, whereas you have been my only boyfriend. The only person up until now that has ever been interested in me just as I am. When I’m healing from the hurt, I want to explore a little, I want to learn about relationships with others and see if I don’t learn some lessons that can maybe apply to us someday. I don’t want to be a man whore - that’s just not me, but I want to be free for a little bit longer. At least until you move to New York when we can re-evaluate where we both are in relationships. I still have hope in us. I’m just not ready to jump back in again”

“Well I’m disappointed, but what you said makes sense, and I do need to earn your trust again. I’m still sure you’re it for me. But if this is what you want, then I guess we will stick to duets and dancing tonight.”, Blaine said, looking and feeling devastated, but resigned as he pulled into parking spot at the hotel. 

“Blaine, that sounds like a good sound plan, but this is a wedding, emotions are high, we both have hormones, and champagne will be plentiful. I meant what I said, but if something does happen, we’re still just friends for now; anything we might do when our judgement is impaired doesn't mean that --” 

Blaine didn't wait for him to finish before pulling Kurt closer to him and kissing him, quickly slipping his tongue through Kurt’s willingly parted lips. After a few minutes, Blaine broke the kiss, and they both caught their breaths before Blaine said, “backseat?”, hopefully.

Kurt nodded, his eyes wide as he got out of the car to slip into the backseat. Blaine followed suit and this time, Kurt pounced on Blaine, kissing him senseless, their tongues fighting for dominance, while running his hands up and down his torso, unbuttoning his shirt as fast as he could. Kurt’s heart beat faster in his chest as he felt Blaine’s hand grasp both his butt cheeks, pulling him closer and creating a burning heat in his groin as they rubbed together. Kurt’s hands felt Blaine’s chest and sighed happily into his busy mouth as Blaine started pulling Kurt’s neatly tucked shirt out of his pants and ran his hand up Kurt’s back, making Kurt shiver a little. 

“I want you so bad right now, Blaine.”

“Is there time?”

“I can be quick and dirty if you can”, Kurt replied as he sat up to reach for Blaine’s belt buckle.

He was just about to pull his pants down when a knock at the window startled him and he heard Mercedes muffled voice saying, “ Couldn't wait until after the wedding? Come on boys, get put back together - it’s time to catch the shuttle. Wow, this car is all steamed up! Damn!”

The boys scrambled to tuck their shirts back in and buckled up their pants before sheepishly trying to smooth down their ruffled hair. Mercedes laughed at them. “Wow, I never thought I would see the day when you both go to a formal event with your hair not perfectly coiffed. I’m still trying to figure out how Kurt got away with having gelled hair through Brittany’s crazy hair gel ban at prom.” 

“Oh no! How bad is it?”, Kurt panicked.

“Relax Kurt, you look fantastic. Really, you do. We’ll hit the bathroom when we get there and I will show you how perfect you look.”, Blaine flirted.

Mercedes just giggled at the two of them and then asked, “Okay, so how DID you get by the no-hair gel ban? And Finn too - he had his ever present fin going on.” 

“I don’t use hair gel, I use organic mousse, which Brit conveniently thought was a product that actually comes from the mammalian moose, so she reasoned that it was allowable because moose were around when the cave men and dinosaurs were.”, Kurt said rolling his eyes, then continued, “As for Finn, his hair just does that if he doesn’t comb it down when wet. He just shoves his hands through it so it doesn’t totally look like bed head. Only a hat or his football helmet make it flat. I suppose a comb might, but I don’t think he’s ever used a comb!”   
“Finn’s hair just fins itself? Wow.”

“Why didn't we tell her that I use mousse? I looked like a broccoli head”, Blaine pouted.

Kurt laughed, “I actually like your curls, maybe not completely untamed a la broccoli, but you don’t need to gel them down all the time. And you obviously use gel because your hair always looks wet and you can smell it!” 

They arrived at the church, Blaine and Kurt running off to the bathroom for a hair check, while Mercedes warned them that it was sacrilegious to have sex in the church bathroom. 

“Because we’re gay?”, Blaine squawked out.

“No, because it’s a church and you’re not married. I’d say the same to Finn and Berry if they were headed in there.”

“Just checking our hair, Mercedes!” Kurt said as he bust out laughing when Finn’s head poked out of the ladies room to see if the coast was clear. “Which is more than I can say for Finn and Rachel.”

“Fuck”, Finn whispered as he slipped out and Rachel popped out to ask, “what’s wrong. Oh no!”

“FINN!! You did NOT just swear in the house of God.”, Mercedes admonished.

“What? I didn't take his name in vain or anything, did I?”, he said sheepishly as Rachel stood next to him biting her bottom lip, trying not to laugh, but also clearly embarrassed that they were caught, even though all they had done was kiss.

“You better not have desecrated anything in there. Rachel, you’re Jewish, so I know you have respect for God, if not for Jesus. How could you let this happen?”

“Why would we have pooped in there together?”, Finn asked, confused.

“Not defecate, Finn, desecrate, meaning-”, he thought for a second, “-well violating anything in there, because the toilets are holy or something.”, Kurt explained. 

“Oh, wouldn't poop violate the holy toilets?”

“No, Finn, God understands when you have to expel waste product from your body”, sighed Kurt, slightly annoyed, muttering, “he doesn't even exist” under his breath.

“Oh, well in any case, we didn't poop and we didn't violate anything. Well Rachel might have violated my mouth with her tongue, but I let her, so that was cool, and not really a violation. I don’t think God would mind. We’re in love, right? And people kiss at the end of weddings all the time.”

“Finn, please stop talking.”, Rachel begged. “I think you should probably go back to the altar with Mr. Schue- I mean Will” 

“Okay”, Finn said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek as he headed back into the chapel.

“Come on diva, you have some explaining to do, but you and the make out twins need to find your seats and I need to make sure the organist has my music in the right key.”

“Make out twins?”, Rachel asked as she took Kurt’s arm to walk in and find a seat. 

Kurt sighed but explained, “Mercedes caught us rounding second and almost sliding into third in Blaine’s back seat waiting for the shuttle.” Kurt caught Rachel’s look of concern and added, “Don’t worry - we talked.” 

Rachel smiled at him, and then looked up at the altar as the music started. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Finn. He looked gorgeous in his classic tux. As the bridal march started, everyone stood up to watch Ms. Pillsbury - Emma - walk down the aisle, her hand holding onto her father’s arm. For once, she didn't look stressed out, and her eyes weren't as bugged out as usual. Rachel looked from Emma to Will and noticed that they were staring into each other’s damp eyes. As she looked at Will, she noticed a look of enthrallment, that was clearly the result of Emma’s beauty, ethereal in her lacy white A-line wedding gown. Rachel couldn't help but remember being the recipient of a similar look from Finn, on the day of their almost-wedding, when he caught sight of her in her wedding gown and couldn't speak for several minutes. She looked from the happy couple exchanging vows, to Finn, who was not looking at Will and Emma, but looking right at her, the same look on his face as last year. The emotions were too much, and the tears were forming, but she couldn't stop looking at Finn, the invisible tether between them practically pulling at her heart like a magnet drawing her closer to him. Finn had to stop looking at Rachel for a second to pull Emma’s ring out of his pocket, so Will could put it on her finger, and in that split second, Rachel had the words to express what she was feeling, “this should have been us”, she whispered so softly that even Kurt next to her could barely hear it, and then the tears started flowing. Luckily, she was a at a wedding, so it was normal for people to cry, but Kurt heard enough of her whisper and knew her well enough to know why she was crying, so he took her hand in his and whispered back, “it will be sometime soon”.

Finn saw her crying and it took all his willpower to stay up at the altar trying to look happy for the bride and groom to cover up his being distraught that Rachel was so upset, while Will and Emma finished their exchange of rings and finally were proclaimed as husband and wife.

.Rachel looked up at him and smiled weakly, trying to put him at ease, which made it easier to focus on Will and Emma, who were now heading down the aisle as the guests blew bubbles. Finn knew he had to walk down the aisle with Emma’s sister, the maid of honor, but whispered, “can I grab my girl too” as she took his arm. She nodded, so Finn stopped at Rachel’s row and tugged on her arm, so she would walk with him, his arm wrapped protectively around her. When they got to the end of the aisle, Finn said, "I know why you're crying. I am SO sorry, Rachel. I promise we will get there. I promise. Hey, stand by me in the receiving line. I don't want to leave your side tonight."

Before Rachel could reply, Will called over to them, "Finn, Rachel, come on over here and get in the receiving line with me! No making out in it though"

Rachel laughed, "I feel like I'm right back in high school. Hey Finn, do you make the members of the glee club stop making out with each other?"

"Nah, I just let them go at it. One of the single ones usually gets annoyed quickly and taunts them til they stop. Besides, the couples this year just aren't as into public affection as we are."

Will just snorted at that. "Yeah, you guys were bad, even when you weren't together. The longing looks could practically get someone pregnant if they were in the crossfire. "

Luckily, guests started to filter into the lobby and give their congratulations, so Finn and Rachel didn't get teased anymore about their PDA. When Finn spotted Kurt, he asked Rachel, “Hey do you want to go with Kurt and Blaine to the cocktail hour? I have to hang out here to finish this receiving line and for wedding party pictures. You can stay, but I think the cocktail hour might be more fun.”

“Yeah, I will go with them and catch up. I have a feeling that Mercedes is going to require a more detailed explanation for our getting caught in the bathroom. Remember to smile properly.”, Rachel replied, smiling as she walked toward Kurt and gave Will and Emma congratulatory hugs before heading out to the shuttle. The minute they were on the shuttle, Mercedes pounced to sit next to Rachel, bombarding her with, “Spill. I thought you and Finn had broken up officially after he left the army to see you and then freaked out about New York, and then I heard that you weren't even talking to each other after he caught you crying about another guy when you came back for Grease. And now you’re fornicating in church bathrooms?”

“Uh. Wow. Okay you know way more than I thought you did. Though it was a lot more complicated and heartbreaking than that. The short version is that we’re back together as of yesterday and we were only kissing in the bathroom, nothing else. We do have some modicum of respect for religious belief, even if I am more culturally Jewish than religiously Jewish and Finn once prayed to a grilled cheese sandwich before going back to not being religious.”

“But I thought you were living with a boyfriend.”

“Kurt, how much do you and Mercedes talk about me?”, Rachel asked incredulously.

“I might have complained about Brody to her when he was in his wildly inappropriate, not to mention impractical naked phase. And well, I've been concerned about you, first when you were so upset about the lack of Finn, then when he left again, and up until recently, you've just been on such a weird not-at-all-like-Rachel-Berry path, so I talked to others to get advice about how I could be the best friend for you that I could. Also, your Facebook relationship status is ‘Shacked Up’”

“Oh. Yeah, I have to change that when I get back. Also, I’m sorry, that’s really sweet. I can’t be mad about that. You've really been there for me. I will never forget that. I only wish you could have knocked some sense into me about Brody. He’s just in the way now.”

“Hold up girl. You’re still dating that guy AND back together with Finn? That’s just not right”, Mercedes exclaimed as Santana’s eyes bugged out at what she heard. 

“Wait, you’re back with Finn? When in the hell did that happen?”, Santana sputtered out.

“Yesterday”, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes said in unison.

“Is Mr. Plastic McDonkeyFace moving out right now? Oh this is awesome.”, Santana exclaimed, nearly dancing in her seat.

As Santana was squealing in delight, Mercedes mouthed, “Plastic McDonkeyFace”, to Kurt, who rolled his eyes and waved her off. 

“Not yet. I haven’t told him yet. And before anyone else jumps on me for this, Brody and I have an open relationship, so I’m not doing anything wrong with Finn right now, and Finn was okay with me waiting until we return to New York to break off that particular arrangement with Brody and ask him to find a new place to live, as soon as possible. We live in different states right now, so I’m not going to waste this opportunity to enjoy my time with Finn, even though I would have preferred a clean break from the open relationship first.”

“I knew that guy was skeevy. An open relationship? Really? Rachel Freaking Berry agreed to such a thing?” 

“Yeah Rachel, you know he’s probably screwing some other girl right now. He probably has had several on the side the whole time you’ve been with him.”, Mercedes added.

“First we had to convince you not to do a topless scene, and now we’re hearing that you were in an open relationship? This isn’t you. What happened to you, Rachel?”, Quinn asked, after processing this conversation she had just walked into.

“She got put on a train to New York on what should’ve been her wedding day because Finn thought he wasn’t good enough for her, which we found out yesterday was because her dads actually told him as much to convince him to not marry her and send her off to New York alone. Instead of anyone asking Rachel about how she was planning to make her dreams come true, they decided to force her to do it their way, devastating her in the process, leading to some hiding behind new clothes and makeup, which I probably enabled, and trying to find companionship to mask the hopelessness of feeling like she lost the chance of being with the one person she was truly meant to be with, who just happened to be as lost as she was. That’s what happened to the old Rachel Berry, in a nut shell. She’s making a comeback though.”, Kurt defended her, smiling. 

“Uh, Thank you for the summary and defense, Kurt. And Mercedes, the thing about an open relationship is that he has no reason not to tell me about any hookups he might have. And the couple of times we did anything, we were always extremely careful. And I was just tested last week, as was he, so we’re both clean. Regardless, it’s not an issue anymore, because I am 100% with Finn and in my mind, there is no more me and Brody, and as of Monday morning, he will be aware of that as well.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you didn’t break it off over the phone, I don’t trust that guy in our apartment with all our stuff as it is. He’s up to something bad that you don’t know - I mean, he’s got a PAGER. Who has a pager if they’re not a dealer or a pimp? My mexican psychic third eye twitches around him. Don’t need to come home to our place ransacked in his fit of rage over losing his little ingenue.”, Santana remarked.

Rachel sighed, wishing that she wasn’t in this predicament at all, and that her and Finn could’ve worked this out earlier, or that he would’ve been strong enough to go against her dads’ wishes. “Can we please drop this and go enjoy this wedding when we get there? I think I’m going to even have some wine.” 

“That sounds like an excellent plan.”, Quinn said, sounding overly perky, “Santana and I got fake ids. We’ll make sure you get something.”, she said, almost purring.

“Well let’s go have some fun”, Kurt said, “We’re here.”


	5. You've Lost That Loving Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Emma's Wedding Reception. Santana, Quinn, and Puck join forces to help Rachel. Snippets/Foreshadowing of Klaine, Quintana, and Tike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I happen to be posting this chapter after "Light's Out" aired, but wrote "You've Lost That Loving Feeling" into the chapter well before it. I do read spoilers and watch the previews, but I don't actual recall reading about the song, so while I admit I might have subconsciously known it was going to be on glee, I was rather surprised when I saw it (albeit in a different context with different singers) last night. Just thought that was interesting. Obviously, given that this is fan fiction, there is a lot of borrowing ideas from the show and I clearly don't own these characters or anything that did come from the aired episodes of Glee.

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn headed straight to the bar to start the cocktail hour. Since it was a wedding and they weren’t acting like teenagers, they were all able to easily obtain a nice drink for the occasion, and were soon joined by Puck, Tina, Mike, Brittany, and Sam. They passed the hour trading stories about college, performances, and what has been happening at McKinley. 

During Tina’s description of Finn’s dressing up at the “Almighty Treble Clef” (which had Santana and Kurt laughing hysterically and begging for pictures), Rachel felt a pang of sadness when Tina mentioned how they made him a star covered utility belt with dry erase markers, knowing that those stars, while well meaning, were probably painful for Finn, given their breakup. She looked a little wistful, but was determined to not let the past put a damper on a great night with Finn, and then smiled, realizing how nice it was to be surrounded by so many friends again. 

It was a good thing that it was almost time for dinner, because most of the girls were feeling their second cocktails, and Quinn and Santana in particular were starting to get rowdy. The wedding party finally rejoined the reception and Rachel was delighted that Finn headed straight over to her after walking the Maid of Honor to her table. “Miss me?”, he asked while hugging Rachel.

While Rachel answered with a quiet and sincere, “always”, Finn also received a cacophonous symphony of obnoxious, laughing, “no’s”, punctuated with Santana’s “we were able to get hors d'oeuvres without you stealing them all, gigantor” and Puck’s, “I’m not lame, dude.”

“Well then, maybe I should go crash the bride and groom’s table instead of sitting with you guys.”

Rachel just pouted at him and he laughed, “On second thought, that would be a HORRIBLE idea.”

“Yes, it would be”, she replied before rising up on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss.

“Kurt?”, Tina whispered, raising her eyebrow, “Am I really watching Finchel 4.0 or did they just fall back into Lima habits?”

Kurt bent down and whispered in Tina’s ear, “4.0? Damn, you’re right. It’s a bit complicated, as they can’t do anything the simple way, but it’s a good thing they’re back on. We’ll fill you all in during their duet, so Rachel doesn’t have to relive the bad parts of this whole thing again.”

Finn and Rachel continued to be nauseatingly cute during dinner, barely letting go of each other to eat, and surprisingly, even Puck had the good sense not to comment on it. As dinner was ending, the emcee brought everyone’s attention to the stage, where the maid of honor was going to give her toast. The maid of honor’s toast was fairly standard, as she talked about how her cousin Emma was so happy with Will and how good he was for her. After toasting to the happy couple, Finn was called up as best man.

“I was still a senior in high school when Will, then Mr. Schuester, asked me to be his best man. I really thought he was joking, but of course I said yes, because he’s been like a father to me. He was the first man to really inspire me and the first to take on the role of a father figure, since I lost my own father when I was still a baby. I have a wonderful stepfather now. Hi Burt!” Finn waved to him, “But you can never have too many role models in your life. Over the course of this year, we have become more like equals, but I still look up to him every day, because I see how deeply he loves and how he’s not afraid to express himself. I have never been great with words, so in lieu of a traditional toast, I asked my girlfriend Rachel, my favorite duet partner, co-captain of the 2012 Nationals Winning New Directions, and recent winner of the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts Winter Showcase, to help me out in performing a musical tribute to Emma and Will. You see, she’s the best, and you both deserve the best for your first dance as husband and wife. May you have a lifetime of happiness.”

Rachel rose to walk onto the stage, actually blushing a bit at Finn’s listing her accolades. They started singing, “Open Arms”, lost in each other’s eyes the whole time, the audience enraptured by their perfect harmonies and the haunting timbre of their voices combined, conveying every ounce of their love for each other to the entire room. The newlyweds were enraptured in their own bliss, dancing together while Emma teased Will about their first dance, of course, being a Journey song. But the song affected everyone. Tina was sobbing uncontrollably into Mike’s arm, and Blaine kept staring longingly at Kurt, who he was also trying to comfort, because he was also tearing up. Mercedes was staring at them with her mouth wide open, while Puck just looked bored. Santana even turned away from the table to brush an errant tear from her eye, as Quinn quietly held her hand, hoping that no one would notice. It was when Santana turned away that she caught sight of a very unwanted visitor in the doorway. She couldn’t quite read the expression on Brody’s face, but it seemed part realization, part anger, and part utter confusion and surprise.

Luckily Finn and Rachel’s eyes hadn’t left each other’s since they started singing and there was still one verse left, so Santana whispered to Quinn that she’d be back, then grabbed Puck discreetly and headed over to the door to get rid of him, whispering to Puck, “Rachel’s soon to be ex. I’ll explain later. He’s up to something. Get the pager and follow my lead.” 

“Cool”

They approached Brody, Santana taking him by the arm and leading him back out of sight, and far out of earshot, finally stopping in a deserted hallway. 

“Why hello, Brody. Whatcha doing here? I thought you weren’t into going to weddings where you didn’t know anyone?”, Santana greeted him with her perfected false friendly voice.

“I came for Rachel. It’s Valentine’s Day and I wanted to see her. Who is this guy?”

“Well that sounds really nice, but as I’m sure you just saw, Rachel is not going to be seeing you this evening. And this is Puck. I doubt that the Slutty Barbie Rachel that you helped cultivate talks much about her friends in Lima to you, but if she did, this one would’ve been Noah to her.”

“And only her.”, Puck sighed and rolled his eyes, “crazy little Jewish princess diva.” He paused for a second and then blurted out, “Hey, are you the guy that walked around the house with his junk hanging out around Hummel?”

Santana interrupted Puck’s interrogation at the point with, “Okay look, we’re not going to exchange pleasantries any more, because I hear the song and it’s ending soon. Puck, you’re going to take my friend Brody here to my room and make sure that he doesn’t leave or get down here again. I’m going back to the wedding to enjoy my limited times with my friends.”

When Brody was looking at Santana incredulously, Puck noticed her slight head jerk that he took as a cue to go for the pager. He took the opportunity to respond, “Alright, come on then”, and as he turned around, pretended to take a drunken stumble and bump into him, loosening the clasp on his pager, and snatching it up in the confusion of him apologizing, “Dude, I’m sorry, musta had had one too many.” 

At that, Santana walked away, saying, “Puck? Give me a hug. I’ll find a replacement so you’re not stuck babysitting the Donkeyfaced Wedding Crasher all night.”

Puck slipped the pager into her bra as he gave her a bear hug while she smirked at him. 

Puck looked smug when he turned back to Brody. 

Brody went along with Puck, trying to think of how he could get out without seeming like a total asshole to Rachel’s friend, but couldn’t resist remarking on Puck’s smug look with, “Um, you know she’s a lesbian, right?”

“Santana? Yeah dude, I know. I already hit that hotness. We were regular bootie calls in high school before she started really dating Brittany instead of just bringing her along.”

“I want to see Rachel.”, Brody said abruptly, hoping that Puck, being a little intoxicated, might be able to be convinced to let him go.

“Not gonna happen as long as I’m here. Are you blind? She doesn’t love you. Let her go.”

“She’s throwing her life away for a memory. He can’t possibly give her what she needs for her career.”

“And you can? She needs support. And Finn gives her that, unconditionally, even when they weren’t together. All you give her is crap advice about getting naked for the camera. Yeah, I hear about stuff. Not cool dude.” 

They got to Santana’s hotel room and turned on the TV, but Puck found that Brody really rubbed him the wrong way for some reason and wanted to make sure that Brody knew that he was not the right guy for Rachel. Puck couldn’t help but to be protective of her. She made his best friend happy and she really was a good friend when she wasn’t trying to get a solo.

“Dude, I don’t know what the deal is with you and my Jewish Princess, but as much as I might want to applaud you for tapping that, because she was sneaky hot in high school, but now she’s damn smokin’, you gotta know that her heart will always belong to Finn and Finn alone.”

“Finn’s not in New York.”

“Only reason you got a chance, dude. Lemme tell you from experience how this works. Rachel loves Finn, Finn loves Rachel. But both of them have terminally low self-esteem, even though Finn always thinks he’s doing the right thing and Rachel is annoyingly perfect when it comes to her talent and she damn well knows it. So they have this epic love, but they’re still young, and relatively stupid. So they make mistakes and hurt each other and break up. But they just aren’t themselves when they’re not together. They function, because despite popular opinion, they are not co-dependent - they’re really not. They get by, but they’re dead inside. They try desperately to replace each other, because they’re young and stupid and hoping that they can avoid the hurt of hurting each other again, but in reality, nothing compares and each time, they get better at communicating and their love just intensifies. They almost got married last year. The only reason why they didn’t is because Finn loved her so much that he couldn’t bear to be what he was thinking would hold her back from her Broadway dream. So he set her free and tried to make himself worthy of her. He didn’t break up with her though - she only did when she couldn’t deal with the confusion of were they or weren’t they together. Look, dude, I was a Finn substitute twice. Once before they started dating, and she was pining after him, and once after a really bad fight to get back at him. That one led to them breaking up, and was really stupid, but my point is, my friend, that you are a mere Finn sub. She’s an actress, and a damned good one, so you won’t ever hear her slip up and call you the wrong name. But you’re not what she sees when she’s kissing you. You’re a stand in for her true love. You’re someone to boost her self-esteem, because she needs to feel like people like her.”

“Well, we’re not exclusive anyway. She can have her fun with that giant country mouse, but then she’ll come back and be on my arm in New York.” 

“Are you fucking blind, dude? She’s Rachel Fucking Berry! She doesn’t do non-exclusivity. Her heart is too fragile for that. If she even agreed to your open thing, it’s because she doesn’t care about you.”

“And you think I’m going to just move out and give up a hot girl just like that?”

Puck was now getting agitated, because he was getting the picture that Brody was really only into Rachel for the physical aspects of their relationship and their common talents, not for her heart, and that really made this guy a slimeball. 

“I don’t think you’re gonna have a choice”

At that, Puck decided that if any more came out of Brody’s mouth that he might just punch the guy for being a douche, so he texted Santana.

“Can I punch him?”

She replied, “not yet. boy is going down. gotta plan, not too much longer”. 

Santana looked at Quinn before putting Quinn’s phone to her ear. “Never thought I’d be dialing a pager”

Brody’s sleazy voice came through the phone, clearly indicating that he was selling himself and not drugs like Santana originally believed. “I’m Brody, leave your number and I will call you back to discuss how I can fulfill your needs.”

“Huh”, said Santana, as she entered in Quinn’s number. “Well Quinn, looks like you’re going to have your first conversation with a male prostitute recorded. Up for it?”

“Yeah, I guess. You know, I wasn’t on board with their engagement at first, but I’m now thinking that Rachel just needs to marry Finn. He’s the ONLY decent guy that she has ever been attracted to. Seriously. The girl was played by Jesse St. James, and now a male hooker?”

“Don’t forget, she also made out with Puckerman a few times”

Quinn rolled her eyes, “Yes, well you and I can pass no judgement for that, but seriously, Finn is clearly the only one for her. How are we going to do this without creating the world’s biggest drama at a wedding? We have to let her know, but if she knows, Finn knows, and then both Brody’s life and all furniture within a 5 mile radius are in severe danger.”

“First we get the pager back to him. Then we call and record. Then we take Finn and Rachel aside and pray that we don’t ruin the wedding of our high school glee coach and guidance counselor.”

Santana went up to her hotel room and quickly said hello to Puck, before waltzing into the room, introducing Brody to Mike and Tina, who was charged with the task of returning the pager, “This is Mike and Tina, Brody. They’re gonna give Puck a little break since Tina needs a little break to get her head to stop spinning, anyway.” 

Tina, who was not at all drunk, really, did her best at playing the prototypically slutty girl drunk.

“Oooo, so you’re Brody. I can see why Rachel wanted to live with you.”, she slurred, walking up to Brody, putting her hand on his bicep. “So strong too. Hey, you wanna make out?” she continued, while running her hands up around his neck and then down his chest. As she made her way around his waist, Mike popped the pager into her hand, as she quickly nudged the clip onto his pocket, while Mike played his part in ‘saving drunk Tina from making a mistake’, and reminded her, “Tina, this is a bad idea. Remember, Brody is Rachel’s boyfriend.” 

“No fair. Rachel dated the quarterback and male lead of glee club, kissed the reigning badass-”

“That’s me”, said Puck, chuckling on his way out the door, him and Santana content that the pager was back where it belonged. 

“- she dated the rival show choir’s lead, kissed Blaine, and now she’s got this guy tied down too. No fair.”

“I’m not tied down. I’m not her boyfriend. We don’t have labels and can see other people if we want.”

“Oh. Ooooo. Okay then, now we’re talking”, Tina slurred some more as she approached Brody, playing into the part to keep him distracted as Mike was recording the whole thing, just in case Santana and Quinn’s exposure plan didn’t work.

“Tina,”, Mike warned, “This also isn’t a good idea because you’re drunk. And because while we’re not dating anymore, I still really don’t want to watch you make out with someone else.”

“Wait. Blaine? As in Kurt’s ex-boyfriend, who I thought was definitely gay?”, Brody asked, thinking that if he was stuck in this room, that he might as well hear more about Rachel.

Tina’s face turned stone cold for a moment before muttering, “Yep, he’s definitely gay. Only Rachel got to make sure of that, thanks to a game of spin the bottle.”

At that point, no one had to decide what to do next, because Brody’s pager went off and he responded with, “Well, Santana put me in her room, I guess she’ll have to deal with paying for the long distance charges, so that I can make this call. Do you two mind waiting outside for a minute so I can have some privacy. Seriously. I’m not going to leave the room - I don’t want to piss off Rachel, and I’m pretty sure that going against her friends would probably piss her off, and if not, well, then at least I look like the good guy here.”

“Yeah, that’s fine, we’ll be in the hall.”

Brody picked up the phone and dialed the number. He was used to getting clients with cell numbers from all over the country, since New York attracted people from all over, so he didn’t even bat an eye when the number had an area code from Connecticut. 

Downstairs, Quinn’s phone rang, causing Quinn and Santana to run out to answer it, Quinn being careful to hit record before answering it in her sultriest voice, “Hello. This is Lucy” Santana bit her lip to keep from laughing. 

“Hi Lucy, So, what can I do for you?”

“Well that depends. I’m new to this. What exactly do you offer?”

“Usually, women like to meet me in a hotel room, I bring flowers and champagne, and we engage in intercourse that is guaranteed enjoyable for you. I provide a condom, which we will use in our activities. Extras include oral, which is a pretty popular addition, and also anal.”

Quinn’s eyes were as wide as saucers, but she continued, asking innocently, “Um, you performing anal or receiving it?”

Santana nearly lost it when she heard Quinn actually ask that, but somehow managed to keep it together, since their goal wasn’t to have fun at Brody’s expense, but rather to help their friend learn the truth and be able to cut him out of her life permanently. This was serious, so while Quinn’s feigned innocence with her pointed question was hilarious, she was also doing an excellent job of showing just how extreme Brody’s job was.

Brody nearly choked at that question, but knowing that he might be getting the pay out of the century with this vixen, he continued cooly, “I had meant performing anal, however for an extra fee, I could be convinced to be penetrated by a toy you provide.” 

Quinn made a gagging face at that, but pressed on, “Oh, well okay. Is there some special fee that you have for doing, like everything?”

“Ah, so you are referring to the all-nighter, which is a flat, though steep rate for getting me for several hours. This would give you a late dinner out, followed by hotel activities lasting until the following morning, or until you get tired and want me to leave, whichever comes first. This includes any sexual acts you would like. Also, this is the only package where I offer services to an additional party of your choosing, for an extra $1000, $1500 if your desired third person is a male”

“Oh, so I could bring my boyfriend?”

Brody choked, but answered honestly, “If you pay for it, I can do a male-female-male triad in any configuration”

“That sounds ideal. How do we go about booking?”

Brody took out his cell phone and looked at his calendar. 

“I have openings for the all-nighter next weekend, Friday or Saturday?”

“Friday sounds great. How much for the all-nighter with my boyfriend and I?”

“$3500, cash only. Westin Times Square, 7:30pm in the lobby. I wear a black suit with a yellow rose on my lapel.”

“See you then.”, Quinn said and then hung up.

“Holy shit”, muttered Santana, “This is even more intense than I thought.”

They walked back into the reception, hoping that their newfound knowledge wouldn’t completely destroy Rachel. 

Kurt and Blaine were singing, Rachel and Finn were dancing, clearly having fun with each other. Santana even admitted to herself that what Finn was doing actually resembled dancing (he really had improved over three years of glee club), and that it was cute that Rachel was dancing silly, just to match him. Her and Santana went over to them to finish dancing to the song, before asking Rachel and Finn out to the hallway.  
“What’s going on Santana? You’ve barely been enjoying the wedding. Why are you taking us to the hall?”

“Well, you know how I don’t trust your boy in New York?”

Rachel just glared at her, annoyed that she was bringing up Brody when Rachel was clearly enjoying limited time with Finn and told her that she was going to be breaking up with him when they returned.

Santana continued, “Well, I found out why. I wasn’t planning on doing any investigating until we got back to New York, and the only reason I’m telling you now is because he showed up here.”

Rachel’s stomach dropped to her feet and she practically whispered, the panic evident in her voice, “Brody is here? In Lima? Why?”

Finn’s mouth was hanging open, clearly in shock as well.

“Santana spotted him in the doorway during your duet. She took Puck with her and he went willingly up to Santana’s room, when she informed him that he wouldn’t be seeing you tonight”, Quinn added.

“Yeah, and he was still wearing that ridiculous pager, so I got Puck to swipe it, so I could call it and find out what he was up to.”

Quinn reached in her purse and brought out her phone, saying gently, “Rachel, this is going to be rough, but you need to listen to this. Also, remember that I was acting here. I only did this to get at the truth, no other reason. Well, and because Santana told me to because she was worried Brody might recognize her voice.”

Rachel looked at Finn, who put his arm around her in support, before reaching out for the phone. She pressed the play button that Quinn had cued up, and listened until Brody mentioned the oral and anal extras, and stopped it, crying, holding her face in her hands, ashamed, finally choking out, “I am so so very stupid. I don’t need to hear more.”

Santana knew that Rachel didn’t want to know more, and had heard enough to do what she needed to do, but still thought that Rachel deserved to know the full extent of her boy toy’s activities, so she urged, “Rachel, I know this is rough, but you deserve to know the full truth. It’s not much longer, I promise.”

Finn’s arms tightened around Rachel, and he said gently, “I’m right here. And I still love you. You had no way of knowing what he was doing.”

“Okay”, Rachel replied and then hit the play button again, listening, but sobbing from embarrassment the whole time. 

By the time the short recording ended, she was more livid than embarrassed. Her face was getting red and she was clenching her fists, but Finn actually spoke first, breaking away and starting down the hall, nearly growling, “I AM GOING TO KILL HIM”.

“FIIIIIINNNN!”, Rachel called to him, desperate to stop him from his rage filled rampage. 

“Not so fast, angry chair kicker.”, Santana caught up with him and held him off. “I think your girl might have a few things she wants to say first.”

“Get Puck.”, Rachel demanded. “Where is he?”

“Rachel?”, Finn asked, “Please let me.” 

“No. Finn, I love you and I love that you want to protect me and that you want to defend my honor. And I love that you are so angry that you would do things that could get you in loads of legal trouble, just for me, but I don’t want you to beat him up if you don’t have to. I am going to talk to him. I am going to yell at him, a lot. Then I’m going to make sure that he doesn’t do anything stupid, but make Puck shadow him until we all get back to New York and kick his ass out of our apartment for good, and change the locks.”

“I want to protect you - are you sure you want to do this. What if he gets violent? I don’t want you hurt. You’re so tiny. I know you’re strong like a tiny ninja, but I don’t want him to hurt you.”

“Finn, you are protecting me. And Puck is coming to protect me and by extension, you, so you can be with me. I’d prefer nobody hurt anybody because violence isn’t the answer to any of this, but if he tries to hurt me and Puck needs help, I won’t be mad if you do what you need to do. Just please, PLEASE be careful. I don’t want you arrested, because then I would get to see you even less.”

“Okay, but I’m not leaving your side.”

“So, I hear that you’re gonna let me beat up the douchebag with the donkey face.”, Puck announced as he joined them.

“No”, Rachel said, “You are coming up with me and Finn and Santana and it’s your job to make sure that Brody doesn’t hurt anyone. You’re on defense, not offence.”

“Hey! You did pay attention when I was talking about football!”, Finn cheered, smiling.

Rachel couldn’t help but smile at that. “Okay, time to get this over with, so I can do more slow dancing with my very protective boyfriend.” 

Rachel left the elevator and walked down the hallway, fast and determined, stopping to put her hand out for Santana’s key.

She opened the door and barely took a breath before starting, “ Hi Mike, Hi Tina. Thank you for babysitting Brody. You can go and enjoy the wedding now. We’ll be down soon.”

“Thanks Rachel, but I think I might want to watch this if you don’t mind. It has epic verbal smackdown written all over it.”

Rachel ignored Mike, and spat out, “Did you think I would never find out about your deplorable excuse for a profession? On what planet did you ever think it would be okay with me that you’re a dirty man-whore selling your wares all over New York City?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb Brody. I know your dirty little secret. I should’ve listened to Santana when she first said her Psychic Mexican third eye was twitching. She recorded your conversation with Quinn.”

“This just sounds crazy, Rachel. Who the hell is Quinn?”

“You didn’t just call her crazy, dude.”, Finn interjected with his fists clenching and his jaw set, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet for an excuse to punch him. Rachel just put her hand over his fists and rubbed his thumb with hers before replying, “Oh, that’s right, she called herself Lucy. And she’s a lot kinkier than I thought she was, going for the overnight special and propositioning you to engage in intercourse with her and her fictitious boyfriend.”

“You BITCH!!!!”, he screamed, lunging for Santana when Rachel squealed in terror and Santana said, “You best not be going at me. I got razors hidden all up in here.”, smoothing down her perfectly shiny black hair.

Luckily, Puck jumped into action anyway, easily shoving Brody back away from Santana.

“So it’s true then. You’re actually selling sex, really kinky sex, for money.”, it was a statement, not a question.

“We weren’t exclusive, Rachel.”

“That’s your excuse?? We were supposed to be honest about any outside activities and you LIED about this. Granted, there would’ve been no us if I would have known. But I don’t care, because whatever this was between the two of us, it’s over. It was over even before my friends here exposed you. The only difference is that now, I don’t want you in my life at all. I will be cooly cordial to you at school, and if I have the distinct misfortune to be cast in any NYADA productions opposite you, I will be professional, but we are NOT friends.”

“Rachel, this is just a misunderstanding. Look, I needed the money to pay for school. Not everyone has rich daddies to pay for everything. It doesn’t mean anything. You’re just confused because you’re here in Lima with your giant boob of a high school boyfriend hanging on your every word again. Have your fun with gigantor here and we can work things out again when you come back to New York and have cooled off.”

“It doesn’t mean anything? Well you know what? I am not confused. I was going to end our relationship when I got back anyway. I’m not in love with you. I never have been. I was lonely and stupid and you were a poor substitute for Finn.”

“Told ya, dude.”, Puck interjected, earning him a chorus of, “Shut up, Puck” from Quinn, Santana, and Finn. 

Rachel continued, “The only thing I feel for you is anger. Mostly anger that you could have given me a whole host of diseases that could ruin my chances to have Finn’s children later on or worse, kill me. And I’m angry with myself for ever trusting you. I’m angry that you were in New York and I wasn’t strong enough to be alone! And don’t you dare call Finn gigantor. He’s tall and sexy and a beautiful specimen of man. And while I don’t see why they must use always use insults thinly veiled as pet names, only Santana and Puck can get away with doing so.”

Santana couldn’t help but snicker at that, thinking, ‘you tell him, hobbit’, but quickly turned it off when she realized that laughing might just make the situation worse.

“I am not wasting any more words on you. When we return to New York, you will move out, under supervision, and you will never speak to me unless it is required in order to be professional. Come on Finn, let’s dance some more.”

“You really suck, dude. Open relationship or not, doing a bunch of paying women, when you could’ve been treating Rachel like the perfect woman that she is, that’s just really really stupid. Worked out for me though. So thanks for that. You better hope you didn’t give her anything bad. Or you will have to deal with me.”, Finn threatened as he kicked the desk chair over before leaving with Rachel.

“What is it with you and kicking furniture, dude?”, Puck quipped. 

“Better than hurting a person, even if he deserves it, and gets the frustration out.”, he answered as Rachel melted into his arm and they left.

“Okay now that diva and frankenteen are gone, this is how it’s gonna be. Puck, you can return to the party. Be on alert for a rampage, but I don’t think that’s gonna happen. Brody, my dear roomie, you are going to stay put, by yourself, in this room until the wedding is over and Finchel are tucked away in a room, screwing each others brains out and making a crap ton of noise. Then, you are going home with Puck. IF you cause any trouble at the wedding or go back to New York and ransack our apartment before we return and supervise your departure and then change the locks, I will alert the authorities about your little side job, because I am pretty sure that while being an escort is a legal profession, that extorting thousands of dollars for sexual acts is NOT. Is that clear?”

“Yeah.”, Brody said, conceding that he was in no place to be fighting any of this when they had the chance of putting him in jail and ruining his career.

“Oh, and Finn will be coming back to New York to help supervise, so if you start something there, and Rachel happens to be in class, well, lets just say that I won’t stop him from taking you down. He’s big, he’s apparently ripped now, and boy’s got some rage that has a nasty habit of coming out when someone hurts Rachel or he’s jealous as fuck. He loves her more than anything in this world.”

Santana and Puck left the room to enjoy the rest of the wedding. As they walked into the reception again, they saw Kurt and Blaine jumping around Finn and Rachel, who had just explained what went down to them as well as Mike and Tina, who had needed some of the blanks filled in. Finn and Rachel, however, were just standing there, lost in each others eyes, finally succombing to the moment and kissing passionately as Santana and Puck entered into their circle. 

Santana rolled her eyes, and said, “And there’s the downside to a Finchel reunion. Damn, I’m a gonna needs some earplugs when he moves in.”

She didn’t have time to complain (though in fun) any more though, because it was time for Emma to toss the bouquet. So she just grabbed Quinn in one hand, and pulled Rachel off of Finn’s face with the other, and said, “Come on, let’s go catch some flowers!”

Finn whirled around trying to figure out why Rachel was pulled from him and said, “Wait! Santana! The bouquet is only for single girls! Gimme Rachel back!”

“No, Finnocence, the bouquet is for un-married women. So unless ya put a ring on it already, she’s fair game.”

“Guess I’m going to have to catch the garter if she gets the bouquet then.”, Finn muttered to Puck. 

“Why? You two already know that you’re gonna be the next ones married in this room. Hell, you should’ve been married first.”, Puck quipped back.

“Yeah, I know.”, Finn said glumly, but then changed his tune, “But you know what? Our future starts now. And this time we will get it right!”

“Yeah, you will. So, what are we serenading her with if she gets the bouquet and you get the garter?”

“Well, we’re serenading her either way, even if it has to wait for this wedding nonsense to be over, but I was thinking ‘You’ve lost that loving feeling’.”

“Sweet”.

The girls were buzzing in their tight knit pack. Rachel was squashed in the middle, her arms not reaching, but merely cupped in front of her when the bouquet landed neatly in her hands as she looked through the crowd at Finn and smiled, before running to him, giving him a quick peck on the lips, saying, “well, that’s gotta mean something!”

“Well let’s just make sure I catch the garter and not Puck!”, Finn joked as he joined the other guys. 

Will took a quick glance at the group of boys vying for a chance to run a hand up Rachel's leg and hoped he would hit his tall target, so as to avoid a fight and broken chairs.

Emma smiled at Rachel and told her, “it looks like you have quite the entourage that wants to put that garter on you.”

Rachel smiled and told her, "Way back when, that would've been great for my self esteem, but right now, I just need one of them to want to touch me."

As Will flung the garter up high. Finn watched it, then took a nearly super human leap in the air, coming down with the garter clasped in his hand.

Emma laughed, "Well I think the Almighty Treble Clef might feel the same way".

"OK, the way everyone keeps talking about that, I really need to see him in this costume.", she responded as Emma smiled at her and nodded.

Rachel headed to the chair now set in the middle of the dance floor and was surprised to see that both Finn and Puck were talking to the band and grabbing microphones. 

Finn turned his on and addressed the crowd, “So uh, this is pretty cool that I get to put this garter on my girlfriend, while serenading her. Puck’s here to help out too. Also, Rachel, I picked out this song for this whole garter thingie a while ago, so the lyrics don’t really make sense for us, but just enjoy us singing to you anyway, okay?”

“Okay, Finn.”, Rachel said, laughing at his silly disclaimer. 

Puck started singing, “You never close your eyes any more when I kiss your lips / And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips / You're trying hard not to show it baby but baby, baby I know it”.

Then Finn joined Puck for the chorus, “ You've lost that loving feeling, oh that loving feeling / You've lost that loving feeling, now it's gone, gone, gone.”

Finn sang the next verse, moving closer to Rachel, who sat enjoying his voice, “Now there's no tenderness in your eyes when I reach for you / And girl you're starting to criticize little things I do / It makes me just feel like crying baby / 'cause baby Something beautiful's dying. “

Puck joined him again, singing to random girls in the audience, while Finn stayed close to Rachel, “ You've lost that loving feeling, oh that loving feeling / Bring back that loving feeling, now it's gone, gone, gone / And I can't go on, no oh oh “

Then Finn got down on his knees in front of Rachel, looking deep into her eyes as he sang the bridge, “Baby, baby, I get down on my knees for you / If you would only love me like you used to do / We had a love, a love, a love you don't find every day / So don't, don't, don't let it slip away”, but Puck took over the rest of the song, so that Finn could slide off Rachel’s shoe and gently nudge the garter up Rachel’s leg, as she giggled the whole time, especially when he only stopped when he nearly reached her hip, his fingers grazing the edge of her lacy thong, “Bring back that loving feeling, oh that loving feeling / Bring back that loving feeling, now it's gone, gone, gone / And I can't go on, no oh oh”

Finn pulled his hands out from under Rachel’s dress and pulled her closer to him for a lingering kiss, much to the delight of the crowd. 

“Oh they wouldn’t be cheering so much if they didn’t walk in on that nearly every day, sometimes several times a day since it was unavoidable at school.”, Kurt said sarcastically to Blaine.

However, Blaine just said, “Finchel is back, though. I feel like a hole in the universe has been patched. Their PDA is pretty intense, but I think that’s just because they can’t help it. Their love is intense. And lets face it, it’s pretty fun to tease them about it.”

“Oh you just wait until you get to New York and have to hear them go at it every night. It was bad enough when we were in high school and we had walls and doors, and they couldn’t go at it constantly because of parents being around, I can’t imagine what’s going to happen when we share an apartment with no real walls and there’s no one to really stop him!”

“We? I thought we weren’t getting back together.”

“We’re not now, but I know you’re probably going to get into NYADA, and we are friends, and the Bushwick loft is the place to live if you graduated from McKinley High. I’m hoping I just need time.”

“Me too”, Blaine replied, a curious look coming onto his face as he saw someone out of place standing by the doorway. “Um, Kurt? Is that Brody over there?”

Kurt whirled around to look and his eyes met Brody’s and narrowed, “Yes. I thought Santana had taken care of that. Crap. He doesn’t look like he’s going to start trouble, though.” He scanned the room for Rachel and Finn, satisfied that they were slow dancing and lost in each other completely, “And it looks like neither Rachel nor Finn would notice an apocalypse right now, so that’s good. I’m going to go talk to him. Can you find Puck just in case?”

“Sure.”

Kurt walked over to Brody, asking him, “So, I thought you were banned from the wedding?”

“I was told to stay in Santana’s room, but she only threatened to play tattle tale if I caused trouble at the wedding. I just had to see her.”

“How long have you been watching?”

“I saw the whole garter thing. I’ve never seen her look so beautiful - she was glowing. She looked radiant at the winter showcase, but this was unreal. I’ve never seen her look like that with me. Look, I’m not going to cause trouble. I’m going to walk away and never look back. She’s a great girl, but I didn’t love her, at least not like he does. I don’t like the guy, but there is no denying that they are truly in love and somehow, he brings out the best in her.”

“Fair enough. Well, you might want to go back up to Santana’s room. Watching the Finchel show is only going to get more depressing as they start to forget they’re in public, which will happen any minute now. AND you don’t want to piss off Santana when she’s in the same room as her ex-girlfriend, who is now dating a boy, who she briefly dated as well.”

“Is there any combination of your glee club that didn’t date or hook up?”

“Ha. Well, I have only been with Blaine, though I did have unrequited, and now dead, crushes on two of the straight guys. But yeah, the web of relationships is quite complicated. That one though”, he said pointing at Finn and Rachel dancing, “that one kept coming back through every single mess.” 

“See you around.”

“Yeah. And thanks for not making this worse than it had to be.”

“It’s not like I didn’t know her heart was elsewhere.”, Brody said as he walked away. Kurt turned around and headed back into the wedding, finding Blaine quickly and asking him to dance.

As Kurt and Blaine danced cheek to cheek, they noticed that all their friends seemed content, which really was a rare event. Of course Finn and Rachel were shuffling around the dance floor, lost in each other’s eyes when they weren’t just standing there kissing each other softly. Quinn and Santana were slow dancing, but they looked like they were being silly and having fun. Mike and Tina were having a reunion of sorts, kissing and crying between bouts of ballroom dancing. Mercedes was sitting at a table chatting with Puck about what they liked and disliked about Los Angeles while Brittany and Sam quietly danced, trying to stay a respectful distance from Santana. Of the originals, only Artie was off doing his own thing, flirting with a girl who was also in a wheelchair.

Blaine broke Kurt’s thoughts by asking, “So, how long do you think it will be before Finn and Rachel have one of these?” 

Kurt laughed, but then sighed, “I don’t think they will have a wedding like this anymore. As much as Rachel would love the attention that being a bride would afford her, I think that with their history of planned weddings, they’re much more likely to just run off to Vegas this time. They might surprise us though. If I have any say in it, they will have a wedding reception, but I really wouldn’t be surprised if they eloped, so car accidents and parents can’t mess it up, and then had fake ceremony & reception for show. Either way, I give Finn a month to get the ring back on her finger.”


	6. To Make You Feel My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Kurt, Screaming Orgasms, and Finchel Sex.

Rachel was serene, cuddled on Finn’s lap, kissing him languidly as they waited for the last song and for Will and Emma to depart on their honeymoon. While Finn had no official duties left as best man, he still needed to wait for the groom to leave before he could take Rachel up to his room for the night. They stopped dancing some time ago, deciding to rest a bit, which of course led to some kissing when they weren’t chatting with their friends who came and went from the dance floor.

Their friends were all on the dance floor at this point, when Finn all of a sudden deepened their kiss, replacing Rachel’s serenity with something more primal; a deep glowing burn starting in her abdomen as she responded to him, her hand lacing through his hair as she pulled his face even harder into hers.

She caught herself though, and broke away, “Finn, stop.”

Finn looked at her, panic evident in his eyes, “Did I do something wrong, oh no, you don’t want to do this anymore. I am so stupid. I just got so caught up and you said that you loved me and--”

“Finn”, Rachel said gently, “If we were alone, I wouldn’t have stopped you. Look around”

“Oh. Yeah, this wedding has to end soon. I think I thought we were upstairs for a minute there.”

Rachel smiled at that and whispered, “If we were upstairs, trust me, you would’ve been stripped down already. I am ready to explode. And you have to stop worrying that I’m going to leave you. We’re forever now. Nothing is going to get in our way.”

Finn smirked and discreetly ran his hand up her thigh a little, teasing her, “Explode, huh?”

“Oh god. Finn, seriously, stop. Please stop. I don’t want to have a screaming orgasm in the middle of a wedding.”

“Isn’t that a shot?”

“Huh?”

“A screaming orgasm. I think it’s a shot or a drink or something.”

“Can we go get one instead of me having one in front of everyone?”  
“Only if you order it, so I can have the indelible memory of you asking for one”

“You want a memory of me asking another guy for a screaming orgasm?”

“Well I’m gonna pretend you’re asking me for one”

“Oh, well I can make that happen too.”

“Let’s just get these drinks before we both explode”

They walked over to the bar hand in hand, and Finn snickered as Rachel very primly said to the bartender, “I’d like two screaming orgasms, please”.

The bartender rolled his eyes, mixed the shots and handed them to Finn and Rachel.

“To us”, Finn said, touching his shot glass to Rachel’s.

“To a beautiful beginning of a new chapter in the book of us”

“To making your beautiful body enjoy this drink’s namesake soon”

“Yes, to screaming orgasms. Now drink it, Finn!”

“Ewww”, Santana added, as she sauntered up to the bar for another cocktail. “You both just need to get laid.”

“If you can get Will and Emma out of here, I’d be happy to oblige - with Rachel, just to be clear - but I’m the best man. Sorta gotta stick around til the groom leaves. I guess it’s improper to get laid before he consummates his marriage or something” 

“I don’t think it has anything to do with that, Finn.”, Quinn mentioned as she joined them on the other side of Santana, clearly a little off balance from her last cocktail.

“Quinn is actually right, sweetie. It’s just a courtesy to stay until the bride and groom leave. That’s actually true for all wedding guests, but usually the bride and groom leave a little earlier.”, Rachel explained.

“Oh, so we could’ve had a quickie in the bathroom and it would’ve been okay?”, Finn asked, but then blushed when he realized what he had just said out loud.

Santana just laughed at his embarrassment, shaking her head, “Wow, you really are hard up to get some.” 

Finn continued to blush, but was relieved when he heard the announcement that the Bride and Groom were going to be dancing their last dance before heading off to the wedding suite. 

“Rach, will you do me the honor of dancing with me again.”

“Absolutely, Finn.”, she replied, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor, listening to Mercedes sing “To Make You Feel My Love”, wondering if Mercedes was aware that Bob Dylan was the composer, not Adele.

“You’re wondering if she knows that this is a Bob Dylan song, aren’t you?”, Finn asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around her and started leading her in a circle, trying to remember that just swaying wasn’t dancing.

“You know me so well. It’s not that I don’t like Adele. She does a beautiful version of the song. Covers often have a fresh life of their own, much like our arrangement of “Don’t Stop Believing”, but sometimes I just wonder if people know the history of the song they are singing. Given Mercedes’ voice, it makes sense that she’s emulating Adele here, but I wonder what she would’ve done with it if she had only heard the original.”

“She woulda dipped it in chocolate.”

“True. And I would’ve loved to hear her chocolate covered take on the original, rather than hearing her try to sound like Adele. It would have been more personal.”

“Good point. I’ve missed this. You and I talking about music. Talking about anything really. I really like it.”

“Me too. But as stimulating as our conversation is, I think the song is ending. We should bid farewell to the bride and groom.”, she lowered her voice seductively, “Before we stimulate some other things upstairs.”

Finn’s eyes widened, he grabbed her hand and rushed over to Will and Emma.

“Congratulations, Will. Have a great night!”, Finn said brightly, smiling big, as Rachel hugged Emma, and wished her a wonderful, happy marriage. 

“Will do, Finn. Hey are you okay, you look a little jumpy?”

“Oh, he’s just exshited - he’sh gonna give Rachel her first orgashm in months.”, Kurt slurred.

“KURT!”, yelled Finn, Rachel, and Carole, who had walked up just in time to hear that.

Will starred, Emma blushed beet red, and Burt just exclaimed, “Are you DRUNK?!”

“He really liked the champagne. He only had 2 glasses over the course of the night, but apparently that’s enough.”, Blaine explained. “I’ll take care of him. He’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Yeah I will be.”, Kurt said flirtatiously.

“Okay, let’s say goodnight to Mr. AND Mrs. Schuester, before you do anything else embarrassing.”, Blaine encouraged, leading him to shake hands.

“Thanks for a fun wedding!”, Kurt said as they headed out the door, just behind Finn and Rachel, who was padding down the hall barefoot, with one arm around Finn while her sky high heels dangled from the other. 

“He’s so much taller than her. How on earth do they get their parts to line up?”, Kurt asked Blaine, seeming genuinely curious, albeit only asking thanks to his state of intoxication.

Finn turned around, eager to point out that their height difference was actually an advantage, “I like that Rachel’s little. It’s easy to just pick her up.”. He stopped then and surprised her by just scooping her up, bridal style. 

“Finn!”, Rachel giggled before turning to Kurt and saying, “Yeah, I like Finn being tall and strong. A girl could get used to this.”

“See, Kurt, no worries about the tall and the small.”, Blaine tried to assuage Kurt. 

“Yeah, Kurt, normally you complain about how much noise we make, so it’s not like you don’t know that we errr-- line up as you put it. We’re like two puzzle pieces, perfectly matched for one another. It’s like our bodies were made for each other. Plus, Rachel being so little is actually helpful because I only need one arm to hold her up so my other one--”

Rachel cut him off, begging him to stop talking at the same time that Kurt put his fingers in his ears and started singing, “lalalalalalala”.

Blaine removed Kurt’s fingers from his ears, and reminded Kurt, “Um Kurt? You’re the one that asked about them lining up - so I don’t think you can pull this embarrassed routine right now.”

Rachel and Finn had reached the elevator and quickly rushed in, purposely not waiting for Kurt and Blaine. They heard Kurt exclaim, “Hey!”, just before the door finished closing.

Blaine assured Kurt that he should just let them start their night alone, and within seconds a second elevator opened for them.

The minute Finn and Rachel’s elevator door closed, Finn, who was still holding Rachel, leaned down and kissed her hard. She responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck, and letting his insistent tongue explore her waiting mouth. The door opened, and without missing a beat in their kissing, Finn marched out, still carrying Rachel. He wasn’t looking where he was going and managed to walk right into the wall, somehow getting turned sideways in the hallway. Blaine and Kurt left their elevator just as the crash occurred, snickering as Finn just held Rachel against the wall and continued to kiss her. 

“I don’t think she even noticed that he smashed her against the wall.”, Blaine commented as Kurt pointed out, “Well I’d be willing to bet that she thinks they’re already in their room based on how she’s trying to get Finn’s shirt unbuttoned.”

“Wanna take bets on how long it will take them to realize that they’re doing it in the hallway?”

“5 minutes”

“2 minutes”

“Winner gets laid?”

“I think everyone is getting laid in this scenario.”

As they were watching to see who won their bet, Finn shifted his leg up to support Rachel instead of his right arm, shifting his left arm, which was supporting her back, so that he also reached her left leg. Between the wall, his one arm and his raised leg, Rachel barely moved an inch and Finn had a free hand to reach his back pocket for his room key, which he managed to grasp without stopping their kiss.

“He can manage balance and dexterity to keep from dropping his girlfriend, and keep kissing her, while fishing for a room key in his pocket, but he needed intensive booty camp to manage simple dance steps in Glee club. I don’t get it.”

Finn continued kissing Rachel, but had finally noticed their commentary, and raised his middle finger at Kurt, which nearly made him drop the key, but gave them the cue to stop watching.

“Have fun guys!”, giggled Blaine. 

Rachel finally noticed their audience and pleasantly responded, “You too! Goodnight!”

Finn took the break from kissing to move Rachel from the wall and pop the key card into the slot, flicking the door handle enough, even with his hand back under Rachel’s legs, to open the door, kicking it to make it swing open enough for them to pass through.

“Finally alone”, Rachel sighed, smiling widely at Finn.

"Last chance to turn back", Finn said solemnly.

"Turn back? Are you insane? Finn, I am 100% yours. Forever."

"And I'm Forever yours."

Finn gently put Rachel down, so she could stand, facing him. The minute she was down, she was on her tiptoes, kissing his lips, hers surrounding his before settling her top lip between his, lightly sucking on his bottom lip just before his tongue slid through, massaging hers, then frantically chasing it around their mouths. Kissing was always powerful between the two of them. Since their first kiss, they both felt a low hum of energy flow between them whenever they touched. Rachel had never told Finn, but she was convinced that the hum was their tether connecting, each time stronger than the last. It was also one of the reasons why they couldn't help but make it back to each other. They simply didn't feel that with anyone else. It was also the reason why Rachel knew, even as she said it the first time, that she would be unable to wait until she was twenty-five to sleep with him. And it was why she couldn't orgasm with Brody. She needed that tether to get her there. It was that electric tether that made her one of very few women who actually had an orgasm during her first time. It didn't hurt that Finn was determined to make sure she did, but that feeling of connectedness and that energy flowing between them was a requisite part of her being able to let go. Rachel felt that familiar hum spread and finally moved her mouth down to his pulse point, moaning softly into his ear, "unzip me, Finn", and then nibbling on his ear as he gently ran his large hands up her back, finding the zipper and slowly pulling it down, then snaking his arms back up to ease the dress off her arms, letting it pool at her wait for a second before pulling it down her hips.

Finn’s eyes had been closed as he took off her dress, in an effort to stay cooled off so he could make the night epic for Rachel, but as he stood up and stepped back so she could step out of her fallen dress, he opened his eyes and nearly fell over. "Wow. Just wow.", Finn said, those being the only words he could manage as her exquisite beauty overtook his senses. 

Rachel blushed, still not entirely used to feeling sexy. She quickly regained her confidence that Finn had instilled in her by making sure she knew that he found her absolutely gorgeous and irresistible whenever he could. The look of awe in his eyes was intense, to the point where she thought he was nearing catatonic territory.

“You okay, Finn?”, Rachel asked him gently, trying to break the spell she had inadvertently cast over him.

He nodded slowly, but still wasn’t able to move. Rachel took a small step toward him and purred seductively, “You know you can touch me if you want to.”

Finn smiled at her reference to their first kiss and replied, “I want to”, as he closed the gap between them and took her into his arms, kissing her softly and slowly, teasing her, but wanting to savor every second and every sensation. She deepened the kiss, and he reciprocated, dropping his hands lower on her back, so that they were resting just above her perfect curved behind. She couldn’t wait any longer for a more passionate move, so she hitched one of her legs up around his hip, effectively moving his hand lower to support her, and she took a little bounce from her grounded foot, before jumping fully into his arms, straddling him as they continued to kiss. Finn loved that he could hold her up for hours. He was strong and she was light, and she distributed her weight well, holding herself up a bit too. But since he was in it for the long haul tonight, he walked her slowly to the closest wall, so that he could gain the extra leverage and continue kissing her. Once she was up against the wall, he freed one hand, and started caressing her body, starting with her shoulder, where he also gently moved the thin black strap from her teddy over, so that it fell off her shoulder. His lips left hers and continued down her cheek, licking and nibbling on her earlobe, and then her neck, and then her shoulder. She continued to kiss whatever skin was available to her mouth, mostly his neck at this point, as he pulled the strap down her arm so that the lacy black teddy fell away from her perfect breast. He hoisted her up against the wall a little higher so that he could take her breast into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her puckered nipple as his free hand cupped it from the side and she moaned longingly, clearly enjoying his ministrations, getting turned on beyond belief. Her hands were roaming under his shirts, over his back and shoulders, occasionally bringing her arms back to feel his muscular chest. His muscles were hard and sexy looking, but his skin was springy, so he was still perfectly cuddly even after he strengthened his muscles in boot camp. She thought he was was perfect before, but now he was even sexier, which she didn’t think was possible. Rachel moaned at the sensation of feeling herself against him again, and relished in the fact that her hands could touch him wherever she wanted.

He switched arms and gave her other breast the same treatment as she licked and sucked at the other side of his neck as she tried to rub her lower body against his, trying desperately to create the friction she craved, emitting gutteral moans periodically. While Finn was greatly enjoying the friction she was creating, he wanted to focus on her first, so he took his lips from her breast, shifted the grip on her upper thighs so that he was holding her legs open from the front, rather than from behind, and pushed her straight up the wall with his strong arms until her legs naturally draped over his shoulders. He unsnapped the crotch of the teddy and pulled it up, so the whole teddy was bunched at her waist. She pulled it over her head and looked down at him with dreamy eyes, slightly smiling at him. Once the teddy was gone, one of his arms shot up to caress her breast and keep her held against the wall, while he plunged two fingers of his free hand into her dripping opening as Rachel let out a high pitched squeal of delight. 

“You smell delicious, beautiful”, Finn’s husky voice panted out before shoving his face into her, lapping his tongue all over her most private parts. Rachel grunted low and long and started twitching in response. He removed his fingers but didn’t stop his relentless licking until his tongue was deep inside of her, wiggling in a spiral pattern as he sucked on her lips, tasting every ounce of her sweet fluids. His fingers kept busy periodically tapping her clit, teasing, but not sending her over the edge quite yet. Her lower body was involuntarily thrusting erratically and Finn had not ever heard the sounds she had coming out of her before. Her ecstasy was expressed by an assortment of low gutteral grunts and moans and intermittent high melodic screams that usually dropped in pitch until they were gutteral grunts again. Finn was as hard as a rock, but was determined to have her cum into his mouth, so that he could taste the freshest and sweetest juice she had to offer. When he could barely hold her still any longer, he slid his fingers alongside his tongue as he brought his tongue out to spiral around her clit and then just as she started another moan, he stopped spiraling for a second, turning her moan into a whine, then simultaneously curled his fingers inside, twisting and plunging them hard into her as he put his mouth around her clit and sucked hard, not letting up until her insides were quaking rhythmically around his fingers as her body was shivering with pleasure and she was screaming out at the top of her range. Her screaming died down and she was starting to catch her breath when Finn took a breath and removed his fingers, but then surprised her by plunging his tongue back into her and opening his mouth wide against her so that he could suck hard on the whole area surrounding her clit, pushing her right over the edge again, as she screamed, “Oooooooooooooooooooh, Urgh. FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN”.

As she came down again, and he removed his face, he looked up at her heaving body and smiled, “You are amazing. That was the hottest thing on earth. I could do that all day. You are deli-OOF”. Rachel had just surprised him by bracing her arms on his shoulders and flipping her legs off, so she could stand. Once she was on the floor, he was getting pushed to the bed as she was yanking his button down shirt off, then tearing his tshirt over his head. He was bare chested by the time he reached the bed and was nearly done telling Rachel she was delicious when she shoved him down hard and started unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants and boxers off together. 

He looked down and noticed that he was naked and she was naked when she straddled his lower legs and ran her tongue along his thick erection, sucking it into her mouth when she reached the tip. She sucked his entire length in as he groaned, struggling to hold on. She cupped his balls and bobbed her head up and down along his length as he felt the pressure build up.

“Rachel, wait”, Finn choked out. “I want to be inside you, not just your mouth.”

“You will be, we’re not finishing here.” she said as she took him back in her mouth again as he groaned again, knowing that it was going to be an epic night. 

“Nuh-uh”, Finn said again as he picked up her head, “If you’re doing this, then I want you turned around.”

Without waiting for a reply, Finn pulled her closer, then picked her up by the waist and spun her around so that she was facing away from him. She took the cue and bent over, sucking him into her mouth again, swirling her tongue around him as she took every inch of his impressive length in. Barely coherent from her attention, Finn boosted her center over his mouth and licked and sucked whatever he could reach, haphazardly, which made her moan, sending vibrations back to him. The vibration sent him over the edge, and as he shot hot semen down Rachel’s throat he found her clitoris and sucked hard, bringing her to completion as well.

Rachel released his penis and slumped over to the side while Finn managed to sit up to swivel his body so he could lay down facing Rachel. “So, current score is 2 to 1, Mr. Hudson”, Rachel said dreamily, still trying to catch her breath. 

Finn smiled, took a breath, and replied huskily, “I love when you talk sports Mrs. Hudson”

“What did you say?” 

“Uh...”, Finn blushed furiously, knowing that his subconscious fantasy of her being his wife just bubbled to the surface.

“You realize that we attended Will and Emma’s wedding, not ours, right?”

Finn looked sheepish, and still blushing, decided to come clean, “I know you’ll always be Rachel Berry and I love your name so much. It suits you and I love that you taste and smell like berries too. I love everything about you. But in my head, you’ve been my wife all along and it’s sort of a fantasy of mine to be able to call you Mrs. Hudson.”

Rachel smiled at him, “That is adorable, Finn. I was thinking I would hyphenate.”

“You’re not mad?”, Finn asked, both surprised and amazed that his little verbal mishap didn’t make a mess of their rebooted relationship. He continued as she shook her head slowly, “It’s a little misogynocologist of me to expect you to change your name, and I would never ask you to do it, but it does turn me on to think about us having the same last name. I like the hyphen thing though. Berry-Hudson, huh? Are we really talking about this?”

“Hudson-Berry, and I think you meant misogynist. You’re not a doctor for lady parts.”, Rachel corrected, “Typically women who hyphenate add their husband’s name at the end, but I like the way that Hudson-Berry sounds. It’s like I’m a new variety of berry. Like a strawberry or blueberry, but better because I’m a you berry. Like you changed me into the Berry I am today.”

Finn smiled widely, his dimples like craters in his cheeks, as he hugged her, and then asked, “Can I be a Hudson-Berry too?”

Rachel drew back from his bear hug to look at his face better and said with a wavering voice, “You would want to change your name too?”

“Well, yeah. Not only does it sound cool, but I like that it’s a little bit of you and a little bit of me. You changed me for the better too, and I want my name to reflect that I’m yours too.”

Rachel’s tears started falling down her face, as she managed to sputter out, “That’s decidedly not misogynistic, Finn. We are saddling our kids with a hyphenated name by doing that, but I like the idea of little Hudson-Berrys running around with both of our names.”  
“We get to have kids?!”, Finn asked excitedly.

“After the Tony, Finn”

“Of course. I’m just glad I don’t have to wait for the Tony to practice making them.”, Finn said, quickly adding, “Not that it will take you long to get a Tony, but well, I really really like making love to you. I’ve really missed it.”

Before Finn knew what was happening, Rachel was on top of him, kissing him like his mouth was an oasis and had been parched in the desert for days. She took a quick break to say, “well you should get on that then.”, before resuming her kissing. Finn flipped her over, so that he was on top, kissing her while fondling her breasts with one hand, and shoving his other hand roughly between her legs, entering her with two fingers as he pressed down hard on her clit with his thumb. Rachel yelled out, and he muttered, “yep, you’re ready...so am I.” as he sunk his length all the way in slowly, letting Rachel adjust for a second or two, looking deep into her eyes. “I love you, Rachel.”

“I love you too Finn. I missed this.” He started moving, picking up the rhythm as Rachel’s moans and sighs and screams intensified. The whole time they made love, Finn kept kissing her neck, or her lips, whatever he could sloppily reach to let her know that he loved her. After a while, he felt his build up intensify, so he circled her clitoris a few times with his fingers as he pounded into her a few more times, as she yelled out, “oh GOD, Fiiiiiiiiinnnn”. He let go and stilled within her, letting his body slump over to the side, pulling her along with them so he didn’t disconnect from her quite yet. Rachel snuggled her head into his shoulder and sighed contentedly as he held her tighter, never wanting to let go. 

He felt Rachel shiver a little, even within his arms, so he slid out of her to sit up and bring the blanket over them both, when he realized that they were a bit sticky and panicked.

“Oh no. SHIT”

“What’s wrong?”

“Um...I’m SO SORRY. What are we going to do??!!”

“Do? About what? Finn, you’re starting to scare me.”

“I’m sticky Rachel. We didn’t use protection. I fucked everything up. How could I be so stupid?”

“Finn, calm down. You didn’t mess anything up.”

“How can you say that? Did you want a little Hudson-Berry NOW? You just said--”

“I’m on the pill; we’re okay. Yeah, we should probably have been more careful, just in case, but we should be okay this time. I started on the pill a month before graduation. I was planning on telling you on our wedding night that we didn’t have to use a condom that night. Then well, I just kept taking them because I liked that I could skip a period with them if I had a big audition or vacation or something.”

Finn’s face was a combination of emotions. At first he was relieved, then he smiled when she told him about what was going to be his surprise, but then he looked almost sick, because he simultaneously felt bad again for breaking their engagement and was thinking that she might have forgone protection with Brody. Rachel read the last expression correctly though, and after a brief pause reassured him, “Finn, you’re the only one I’ve ever had unprotected sex with. This was my first time without a condom. Also, both Brody and I were just tested last week, so his disgusting job didn’t leave me with any nasty surprises. I can’t tell you how grateful I am that I never told him I was on the pill, so on the couple of times we went that far, we always covered up.”

Finn responded by hugging her tight and whispering, “Oh thank god”, into her neck. 

“I am so sorry that I didn’t tell you about the pill before we started. You wouldn’t have needed to freak out. And even if I wouldn’t have been protected, I still wouldn’t be mad at you. We got caught up in the moment’s intensity and it would’ve been an oversight by me as well. And we would’ve headed straight to Planned Parenthood in the morning for the morning after pill. And if the worst would’ve happened, it would have been okay too. We would make it work. I love you. And while I don’t want kids now, I do want them eventually, so it wouldn’t have been horrible. Just out of order!”

“I love you, I love you, I love you”, Finn told her, squeezing tight. “I just want to hold you all night long.”

“Can we take a little rinse off in the shower first? We ARE a little sticky.”

They showered off together, quickly. Rachel stole Finn’s t-shirt as her only garment and he threw on a pair of boxers before getting under the covers and snuggling in each others arms, peacefully falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Klainers, the boys will have some fun in the next chapter, as will some others...


	7. Just Can't Get Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine, QuintanaBramuck, after wedding fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a five-some going on in this chapter.

“...Goodnight!!!”, Rachel’s voice sang out before Finn carried her into their room, the door swinging shut.

“Come on Kurt, let’s get you some advil and water.”

“I don’t think two glasshes of champagne requiresh such measures”, Kurt said, linking arms with Blaine to walk further down the hall to the room he had reserved.

“Okay, but don’t blame me in the morning if you’re hurting”

“Who else could I blame. I think I want to be a little sore.”

Blaine quickened his pace, almost surprised by what he was hearing. On one hand, he really wanted to make love to Kurt again, but on the other, Kurt was intoxicated. His thoughts battled in his head. He knew that Kurt still loved him and was still attracted to him, even sober. However, he didn’t know how Kurt would feel about having sex with him if he was still trying to get over both the breakup and his infidelity. He didn’t think that two glasses of champagne, even for a drinking neophyte, would be enough to keep Kurt from genuinely consenting though. So, he finally decided that he would try to sober him up a little bit more first, but then just let Kurt lead the nights activities. He finally responded to Kurt’s innuendo filled line, “Well I could take the blame for that if you want to, but I’d feel better if you’d drink some water first”

“Okay, I’ll drink some water first. But then I want my body ravished.”

“Ravished?!”, Blaine asked as he held his hand out for the key. “Kurt, how drunk are you? You never say stuff like this.” 

“I still feel mostly normal. Just a little slow, which is probably why some of my wordsh come out slurred.”

“You’re not sounding as bad as you were a couple of minutes ago.”

“Well it’s funny. When I’m saying something without a filter, like in the hall with Finn and Rachel, it’s harder to say, which is why I think it comes out slurry. But with you, it’sh just honesty.” 

“That seems like really specific drunken slurring. And you’re surprisingly introspective about your drunken slurring.”

“Is that not normal? I’ve never done this before.”

“It doesn’t matter if it’s how you respond.”

“So, getting back on point here. You want to be ravished? By me? And sore tomorrow?”

“It’s been a while, Blaine. I am not ready to get back together, but I am honestly really horny, and I trust you. I’m just not the kind of person who can have a one night stand. And I might also be more like Rachel than I’d like to believe.”

“More like Rachel?”

“Yeah, she couldn’t get herself off because the only thoughts that would work to get her going, would also make her sad, which in turn made her not so horny.”

“Oh.”

“So, this is progress? Because being with me wouldn’t make you sad?”

“Progress. Yes. Not there yet, but I think this will help.”

“Okay. I trust that you’re not too drunk to give me consent”

“Yeah, it’s kinda wearing off already.”

“Good, because I want to ravish you”, Blaine said seductively before pushing Kurt down from his seated position on the bed, straddling him and then kissing him passionately.

Kurt caught Blaine off guard when he flipped them over and while straddling his waist and grinding his ass into Blaine’s crotch, he quickly unbuttoned Blaine’s shirt, his tie already long gone. He shimmied the shirt off his shoulders, then pulled him up to sit to roughly pull his undershirt over his head before slamming him back down to the bed, running his hands down his chest until he reached his belt buckle, which he unbuckled with the same quick dexterity. He got up abruptly and just said, “Pants off”

“Yes, sir!”, Blaine replied, wondering how much of Kurt’s new forcefulness was alcohol induced, or if this was a result of anger over his cheating, or if it was just a new part of Kurt that resulted from New York giving him more confidence and requiring his assertiveness. 

Kurt disrobed himself as well, trying his best to mask how hot Blaine was making him feel, but finally succumbing to his desires by walking over to Blaine and kissing him passionately again as they fell to the bed together, naked, a small bottle of lube falling loose from Kurt’s palm as he began to caress all the skin he could reach. 

Blaine’s body was enjoying every touch, but then he remembered that it was his job to ravish Kurt, so he started to flip them over, when Kurt stopped him, sitting up to keep him pinned down.

“Not yet. I’m going to fuck your brains out first. Then you will pleasure my body until I pass out.”

“Holy fuck, that’s ho--Ooooooooo”, Blaine was cut off by Kurt pushing a finger roughly into his hole to stretch him. 

As Blaine moaned at the sensations, Kurt added a second, and then a third finger, until he was satisfied that it was time for him to enter. He kissed him and removed his fingers, asking gently, “Blaine, can you get on your hands and knees now?” Blaine merely nodded and the minute he was positioned, Kurt lined himself up and pushed himself in firmly, but slowly, relishing in the feeling of being completely surrounded inside Blaine again. Once he was fully ensconced, Kurt whispered low, “Are you ready? Because this is going to be hard and rough. You okay with that, Blaine? Can you handle it?”

“Please. Please fuck me hard.”, Blaine said breathily, hardly believing what was happening and surprised that he was so turned on by Kurt’s assertive behavior.

Kurt let out a gutteral moan, and then pulled himself out almost all the way before slamming back into Blaine as hard as he could. Blaine screamed out and Kurt asked one more time, “This okay?”

“More. Please”

Kurt drew back again and then just started slamming himself into Blaine over and over again, not stopping until he was shooting semen deep inside of him. Then he stilled, draped his torso over Blaine’s back and collapsed on top of him, making Blaine’s knees slide, so that he slipped out, but was still laying on top of Blaine’s splayed body.

He rolled off and snuggled into Blaine’s side, still breathing heavily. 

“Just give me a few minutes to recover and we’ll make sure you get the same treatment.”, Blaine murmured to Kurt.

“No”

“What?”, Blaine asked, a look of confusion etched on his face. 

“I don’t want the same treatment. I want you ravish me, but I don’t want it quick and dirty like that.”

“Oh. That I can do.”

“Good”, Kurt said, a little more sharp than he would’ve expected out of himself post-coitus. The truth was that he was hoping that being rough with Blaine, making him sure to be sore, and having the shortest lay possible would be a punishment for Blaine. Instead, Blaine seemed to really like that rougher experience. It was something that he would have to talk to him about at some point, but for tonight he was going to focus his attention on making Blaine pleasure him until he passed out, agonizingly slow for Blaine. 

Blaine was concerned by Kurt’s tone, but he missed being with him so much that he was determined to do as much as they could together before Kurt returned to New York, without him again, so he ignored it and drew Kurt closer to him. He knew that Kurt said that whatever they did was not an indicator that they were dating again. That hurt him, but he knew that he had made an unforgivable mistake, and the fact that Kurt was at least talking to him regularly again was a miracle. He deserved whatever tone was coming his way. This night was even more unexpected. He didn’t want it to ever end, even if it meant being very sore. It was becoming apparent that Kurt was trying to be rough as a means of physical punishment masked as something arousing. Blaine was surprised to find that not only did he grin and bear it because he knew he deserved it, but that he genuinely enjoyed the experience and felt ridiculously turned on by the whole thing. He wanted Kurt to do that again and again and again.

“Oh...looks like someone is ready already”. exclaimed Kurt, surprised that he felt Blaine’s erection poke between his cheeks. 

“Are you ready? I can start slow and just appreciate every inch of your body.”

Kurt breathed out, “That sounds wonderful”.  
Blaine started by hugging Kurt from behind, even tighter than before, and running his finger along the edges of Kurt’s hard pectoral muscles, then pressing his whole palm into the pec as he left lots of tiny kisses along Kurt’s shoulder. As he got to the crook of Kurt’s neck, he started sucking lightly on his skin, but was cut off abruptly by Kurt screeching, “nooooo. you can’t leave a mark, Blaine. I have dance classes next week and I don’t want you branding me.”

Blaine looked dejected, but Kurt didn’t see his face behind him, he just answered, “Sorry. I’m so sorry. Old habits. I’m used to you being the scarf king.” 

Kurt softened, thinking that he might have overreacted a bit, but really didn’t want to mess up his chances with Adam in a more adult relationship in New York, just because he wanted to reconnect a little with his ex, who was still probably his soul mate. “It’s okay, just please continue the rest without marking me up.” 

Blaine replied by continuing to kiss him, not sucking, and caressing his chest. His mouth started moving over to Kurt’s chest, so he gently rolled Kurt onto his back for better access. He kissed him across the top of his chest, moving down to a nipple, which he bit gently while pinching the other one. Kurt sighed, clearly enjoying the stimulation, but hoping that it would progress soon, since he was starting to feel the sweet ache of arousal again. Blaine noticed the little twitch as Kurt’s penis sprang into action and moved his kisses down over Kurt’s angled stomach as he reached to stroke his growing erection. When he made contact, Kurt moaned; when he sat up and pulled on Kurt’s balls while stroking him, Kurt’s eyes rolled back and he let out a lower, longer grunt of pleasure. Then it all stopped, and Blaine got off the bed, headed to the bathroom. 

“Where are you going?”

“To get some stuff to give you a sponge bath”

“Um. okay.” Kurt said, skeptically, wondering what he did to deserve such treatment. He figured they’d just shower after they were done, but was curious enough to let Blaine do his thing. Blaine came back with a soapy washcloth that smelled like tea tree oil and a plain wet washcloth. He took his time putting soap on all the available skin, then wiping it off with the plain washcloth, massaging as he did.

“Flip over, Mr. Hummel.”

Kurt dutifully flipped as Blaine concentrated on washing his back, getting closer and closer to Kurt’s ass with each rub on his back. By the time he was washing Kurt’s behind, he was practically bucking up into the washcloth, trying to get some friction and give Blaine the hint that he was ready for more. Pleased that Kurt was visibly turned on by the little bath, and content that all of Kurt’s private parts were clean (Blaine knew he had a little phobia about giving blowjobs when he knew where that particular piece of anatomy was only moments before, he had just never run into that scenario before with Kurt), Blaine surprised Kurt by flipping him back over. The moment Kurt’s back rested on the mattress again, Blaine grasped his erection firmly at the base and lowered his head to the tip, sucking the whole length into his mouth while fondling his sack. He brought his head back up and then, swirling his tongue around, he sucked him back in again, gaining him an exclamation of “Oh my”, from Kurt. After a few minutes, Kurt was moaning, and Blaine, who had started humming into his swirling ministrations, removed one finger from Kurt’s balls and slowly stroked Kurt’s underside until he reached the puckered skin he desired. He slowly pushed that finger in, gently passing through resistant muscle until he was all the way in. He matched the rhythm of his blowjob, Kurt bottoming out in his mouth as his finger bottomed out in his ass. He added a second finger and increased his rhythm, while scissoring his fingers back and forth to stretch him. As Kurt began to shudder, Blaine increased his suction and bent his fingers to press on Kurt’s prostate, finally bringing him to release with a loud grunt. Blaine remembered that Kurt requested pleasure until he passed out, so he released Kurt from his mouth, but added a third finger, twisting a little to fully stretch him, and curling occasionally to brush against his prostate, making Kurt moan every time. He drew his fingers out and worked on getting Kurt positioned properly. He put a pillow under his lower back and then lifted Kurts legs over his shoulders as he pushed his way in, as Kurt hissed in a mix of mild stretching pain and pleasure. When he had adjusted, Blaine began thrusting, slow and steady as Kurt writhed in pleasure below him, eyes squeezed shut from the pleasure. He noticed that Kurt was hard again and reached down to stroke him as he thrusted faster, but still gently. Kurt pushed back onto him, which changed the angle just enough so that he was hitting the prostate with every thrust. Soon Kurt was coming in Blaine’s hand, and Blaine was coming deep inside of Kurt. 

Neither spoke for a full minute as they recovered. 

“Wanna shower and go to sleep?”, Kurt asked.

“I thought this had to continue until you passed out.”, Blaine deadpanned.

“I’m thoroughly satiated”

“You sound like Rachel. She’s rubbing off on you.”, Blaine couldn’t help giggling.

“You really never want to get laid again? But in all honestly, living with Rachel has been great. For all her diva tendencies, she actually is a great roommate. She’s a total mother hen, can cook and bake, and even if it’s all vegan, it’s actually good and I know it’s healthy, plus she’s neat and organized. And yeah, her vocabulary rubs off on you, but that’s a good thing!”

“I’m glad you’re happy in New York, Kurt. I really can’t wait until I’m there too.”

“Me either. Don’t give up hope on us, okay? I know I’m adamant about us not being officially together right now, but I am confident that we’ll get back there someday. And hopefully it won’t take as many restarts as Finn and Rachel.”

“Oh god, I hope not. We have thankfully had fewer complications and fewer people breathing down our necks about our relationship. Do you think they’ll make it this time?”

“I have no doubt. I’ve been there from the start, you know? Each time they got together before, it was one of them chasing the other and while they were happy, it was almost like they were waiting to be on the same page again. This time, there was no real chasing. I mean Finn certainly wanted Rachel back, but he wasn’t actively chasing her, and Rachel was just trying to get through the weekend without breaking down about not being with him. They just found each other again. It feels different this time.”

“Good. I really want them to be happy - people deserve to be with their soul mates.”

They took a shower together, with another round of blowjobs, and then stumbled back to the bed to curl up in each other’s arms.

******************************

The elevator doors opened just as another set closed. Santana and Quinn stumbled out together, arm’s locked together as they walked down the hall, watching Kurt and Blaine heckle Finn and Rachel, who were inexplicably making out just outside the door to their room. 

“You get some, Berry.”, Santana muttered under her breath.

Quinn giggled, kissed Santana on the cheek and asked, “You think they saw us?”, as Finn and Rachel entered their room and Kurt and Blaine continued down the hall. 

“Are you on crack, Q? I don’t think Rachel even knew she was in the hallway, and Finn only has his mind on one thing right now. Uh...Sorry.”  
“Why are you sorry?”

“Well, that used to be your dream, right?”

“Are you being nice? Who are you and what did you do with Santana?”

“Fucking Hummelberry twins are rubbing off on me.”

“Well I like it.”, Quinn said, with a low, seductive voice. “And to answer, that was my dream two years ago, but that seems so long ago, and I honestly believe that they’re meant for each other. I should’ve let him go the moment I saw him look at her. But I was a bitch and too concerned with my popularity. I never loved him. And we’re so different that while I’ll always call him a friend, we really will never be close. I’ll always care about him and Rachel being happy though. It’s weird. I fought it for so long, but now I’m actually invested in seeing them married. Is that weird?”

“I live with the girl we frequently called man hands and Ru Paul and the boy who wore weird asymmetrical sweaters in high school. And I kinda LIKE it. Is that weird?”

“I guess we’re growing up.”

“Yeah, funny how that happens. I think being in New York has actually made me nicer. I’m still fabulously acerbic and I’s gots more street smarts than the Broadway twinsies put together, and will still go all Lima Heights if someone messes with my people, but I’m not so angry anymore. I can be me and that feels good.”

“Being on your own changes you. I’m much more adventurous now.”, Quinn lowered her voice again.

“Oh?”, Santana tentatively asked, getting a sense of where Quinn might be heading. 

“Yeah. Like right now. I’m feeling like I want to try something crazy.”

Santana opened the door to her room, “crazy, like?”. 

Quinn didn’t wait for the door to shut before looking Santana right in the eye, and tentatively kissing her on the lips.

“Oh.”, Santana responded, a bit surprised even though she was getting the hint that Quinn wanted to try something with her.

“Is this okay?” Quinn asked, a little worried that she might get rejected, but still wanting to try being with a girl, especially one as hot as Santana. 

“I feel like I should be asking you that question. I’m good. Are you sober?”

“Sober enough. Not regretting the kiss, won’t regret doing more.”

Santana was surprised that she was turned on, since she had never had feelings for Quinn before, even if she always did admire her beauty and her body. She decided that talking was no longer something she wanted to be doing and gently pushed Quinn over to the wall, pressing her body up against hers, and kissing her firmly, holding onto her hips. Quinn snaked her arms around Santana, holding her close as she opened her mouth to let Santana’s tongue roam in there. She stroked up and down Santana’s back and felt the urge to touch more. She reached for the zipper and started to slowly unzip the dress, keeping her mouth fully attached to Santana’s while Santana pushed her jacket off her shoulders. Santana broke the kiss to gasp out, “Quinn, you should’ve taken that off at the wedding. Damn that dress is hot under that ridiculous jacket.”

Quinn responded by pulling the dress off of Santana’s shoulders, kissing her neck and shoulders until the dress had landed on the floor, revealing her tiny black g-string and sheer lacy bra. She looked up for a moment and her jaw dropped. 

“Like what you see, chastity princess?”

“I’m definitely not 100% straight.”

“We’ll figure out your orientation later, sweetie”. Santana said, taking Quinn’s hand and resting it on her left breast as Quinn’s eyes widened and then darkened as she cupped the breast and gave it a tentative squeeze. Santana let out a little moan and whispered, “I like breast play.” 

Quinn got braver and grabbed at Santana’s other breast with her other hand, feeling the weight of them in both her hands, kneading them gently. Santana reached behind her back and expertly unhooked her bra, letting Quinn peel off the lacy fabric, revealing her dark nipples. 

“They’re real??”, Quinn asked, the realization hitting her. 

“Uh, yeah. I was a late bloomer, but I thought telling everyone they were enhanced was easier than explaining that. Keep playing. That’s why they’re so responsive.” Quinn reached for them again and gently kneaded them as she walked Santana backwards into the bed. Santana took the hint and laid on the bed, splayed out for Quinn. As she went to climb on next to her Santana said, “you need your dress off to get on my bed.” 

Quinn unzipped herself and took the dress off, revealing a pale pink slip covering her.   
“Hot, Q. Now lose the slip”

She pulled the slip off, revealing her hot pink lace bra and matching tanga panties. 

“Nice. Now get over here.”, Santana said while making a mental note to ask Quinn where she got her underwear because she thought that Rachel might like to surprise Finn with something similar.

Quinn crawled onto the bed next to Santana, leaning on her side to face her, reaching out for her breasts again. “I like them.”, she said as she rolled a nipple between her fingers, reveling in the moan that Santana let out. Santana then rolled over Quinn, straddling her and sitting up, while Quinn continued working her nipples. Santana ground her center into Quinn’s and moaned. She then leaned over to kiss Quinn and reached under her to unhook her bra, pulling the material with her as she broke the kiss to sit up and grind some more. 

“mmmmm”, Quinn responded as Santana fondled her breasts, expertly pinching one nipple as she rolled the other, feeling Quinn buck up a little beneath her. She lowered her body so that she could take a breast in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the puckered nipple, sucking lightly, then nibbling, then sucking again, working Quinn into a frenzy, her hands reaching into Santana’s hair, holding her head to her breast. Santana’s hand had dropped to Quinn’s hip to hold her steady, but now it hand looped the material of her underwear, and she let Quinn’s breast go with a slight pop, pulling herself up to pull down the lacy garment. Quinn’s legs widened once the material was gone and Santana raised one eyebrow at her, as she whimpered, “please”.

Santana laid on top of Quinn and kissed her passionately, moving quickly from her mouth to her neck, rolling her nipple with one hand, then moving her lips to the other nipple, then rolling both nipples as she kissed her way down her flat stomach to the top of her pubic bone. 

“You” kiss.  
“Don’t” kiss.  
“Have” kiss.  
“A” kiss.  
“Single” kiss.  
“Stretch” kiss.   
“Mark” kiss.

“Um. That’s just to make Puck feel bad. I’m lucky though”. 

Santana nodded, and then gave Quinn’s slit a quick lick as Quinn shuddered in response. “I’m going to make you see stars, prom queen.”, she said as she pushed two fingers through Quinn’s folds and lowered her mouth to lick circles around her clit, not quite hitting it. She plunged her fingers in and out while Quinn writhed around her, moaning and grunting whenever her tongue brushed her engorged bundle of nerves. When Santana noticed that Quinn’s moans were getting shriller and that she was needing to catch her breath, she pressed her tongue against her clit hard and sucked, not letting up as Quinn’s walls convulsed rhythmically and she screamed out. Santana felt her coming down from the high, but wanted to give her the Santana special, so she continued sucking, even harder, and shoved one more finger in, curling them to rub her g-spot relentlessly. Quinn took a breath, thinking that Santana would notice that she was done, but then felt the pressure increase again, and yelled out, “Oh my god. Santana! Good lord, aaaaaaauuuuuuuuuugh!” as she came again. Only then did Santana slow down and remove her mouth and fingers, but still held her hand over Quinn, as though she was soothing the area. Quinn was still catching her breath, when Santana decided that maybe a third orgasm would be nice and started lightly smacking her mound. “oooh” 

“aaahhhh”

“Santana?” 

“Oh god.”

Santana kept up the rhythmic slapping as Quinn started writhing again, looking at her in disbelief. She then just pinched her clit hard and Quinn was coming yet again.

“Holy fuck.”

“Oh, that fuck was not holy, queen of the chastity ball”

“heh. yeah, I guess not.”

"That was incredible. Wow Santana. Thank you."

Santana laughed, "It was my pleasure."

"About that.."

"I can walk you through it"

Quinn was just about to roll Santana over when they heard a knock on the door.

"Urgh, if Finn screwed up already and that's Berry..." Santana grumbled as she scrambled for a robe, and tossed another to Quinn. 

She looked back to see if Quinn was clothed and then opened the door. 

“Brittany? Sam? Uh. What can I do for you?”

“We have a proposition for you”, Sam said as Brittany exclaimed, “QUINN!! I didn’t know you and Santana were sharing a room!!! How cool!”

“Um, hi Brittany.”, Quinn said, partially in disbelief, partially nervous.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Santana when he noticed their sex hair and robes. 

Santana shot him a death glare and he raised his hands in surrender.

“Well why don’t you both come in?”, Santana said sarcastically, letting the door close again.

She sat down on the bed next to Quinn and looked at Sam and Brittany down at the foot of the bed. 

“So, you have a proposition?” 

“We wanted to see if you wanted a threesome!”, Brittany exclaimed excitedly. 

“Brit, Quinn’s here, so I think that sort of nixed our thoughts. It looks like Santana is busy now, we probably shouldn’t be interrupting.”, Sam said.

“Ooo. We could make it an unholy trinity threesome with you Sam.”

Santana’s mouth was still hanging open and her face was contorting into an expression of confusion, finally finding some words exclaiming, “What the fuck, Brit? You seriously think that I want to have a threesome with your boyfriend?”

“Well, I thought you still loved me. I still love you, but I also love Sam, and you dated Sam before, so I thought you would be okay with him joining in. I love you too Quinn. In fact, I think I’m even more excited now that you’re here. I always thought the unholy trinity should have sex.”

“Okay”, Quinn said.

“Okay??!!!”, Santana bellowed. “I just took your lesbian virginity threefold and you are already looking for more??”

“Well, I didn’t get to return the favor.”, Quinn purred. “And since I’ve never performed oral, I thought maybe Brit could show me the ropes.” 

“And then maybe I’ll show Sam how to make Brittany go ballistic while you bone him.”  
Up until that point, Sam was being very quiet, thinking that as much as he loved Brittany and was really only going along with this because he loved her and wanted her to be happy, that watching three of his former girlfriends go at it was probably the best thing ever, even if they didn’t let him join in. However, Santana was just suggesting that he should have sex with Quinn. And that was a whole can of worms that he wasn’t sure should be opened. But before he could open his mouth to protest, Brittany said, “Okay. This doesn’t happen all the time, so even though I’m dating Sam, you can both do whatever you’d like with him.”

“Oh, really?”, Santana responded.

“Santana, I think Sam has to agree to it as well, so torturing him is probably not an option.”, Quinn was quick to point out.

“Damn. Okay, so Sam, you still in?”

“Uh...”, he took a deep breath, let it out, and said, “yeah, okay, you girls just lead the way”

Santana was about to drop her robe when there was another knock at the door.

“Fucking Berry”, Santana muttered, “I knew Finn would fuck it up”

But as she opened the door she smiled. “Come on in Puck. Prepare to have your mind blown.”

Puck stepped in, saw Quinn in a robe on the bed and starting looking back and forth between Santana and Quinn like they were the paddles in a ping pong game. 

Santana just laughed and said, “You know Puck, you might have taken her virginity, but did you make her come three times in a row like I did?”

Puck gawked at her and then looked at Quinn, who was smiling shyly at him before commenting, “No one is getting any sleep tonight. Who brought condoms?” 

Puck silently opened his wallet and let a ream of them fall out.

“Yeah, we’re good.”, Santana said before picking up the condoms and tossing them to Quinn for later. “Now, everyone who is not already naked, get naked”, she said as she grabbed Puck’s belt buckle and tugged him closer to her, kissing him. 

“For old time’s sake, you know. Hey! Wait. Why did you come by?”

“Oh, just to see if you and Q wanted to go get more drinks with me. Jake and Marley are staying in and babysitting the douchebag. This is much better.”

“Hey Quinn, get over here and help me with Puck.”

Quinn slid her robe off as she walked over to them, getting a “Damn, girl.” from Brittany, who was busy getting her and Sam naked in between kissing him.

She got to Santana first and snuck between her and Puck, facing Santana, who she started kissing as she pushed the robe off of her shoulders. Then Santana spun her around to face Puck, who looked at her in awe, before kissing her passionately, his hands gently kneading her ass, pressing her closer to him as her hands busied themselves with taking his shirt off as Santana reached around Quinn to push Puck’s pants down, kissing down Quinn’s backside as she did it. 

Quinn purred at Puck, “Well, I’ve missed those kisses, but I promised Santana a little treat first. Wanna watch?”

Puck just nodded and sat at the headboard. Santana crawled over to him, giving him a kiss before laying her head down in his crossed legs. “Feel free to touch what you can reach, darling”, she said as Quinn asked Brittany to come and instruct.

“What should I do?”, asked Sam.

“I’d suggest fondling or fucking your girl while she’s helping with Santana. Or playing with Quinn while she’s playing with Santana. Basically just jump in and enjoy this. I am basically living my hottest fantasy right now and no one is even fucking me.”

“Yet.”, whispered Quinn.

“Oh god.”

“He’s been called several times this evening already.”, Santana quipped.

“You can call God?”, Brittany asked.

“No Brit Brit. Um hey, how bout you get over here and give me some sweet lady loving with Quinn?”

Quinn pressed herself up to Santana on one side while Brittany laid on the other side, Brittany kissing her first and then reaching for a breast as Quinn mirrored her on the other side, kissing Santana’s neck and starting to move down her body, sucking on her nipple for a little bit while Puck cupped her breast, kneading it a little and occasionally stroking Quinn’s face. 

“Kiss lower, Quinn. Hey Puck, Sam, focus on her nipples. She likes when you roll them or flick them with your tongue.”

Quinn got to her destination and stopped kissing, but tentatively ran her finger down Santana’s folds.

“Oh, good move Quinn”, Brittany said as Santana shuddered, and Quinn did it again, dipping a little deeper on her second pass, then pushing two fingers in, making Santana moan. Brittany wasn’t giving her much to go on, but she found that just feeling her way around was working pretty good too. She plunged her fingers in a far as they would go and curled them a little and Santana’s breathing hitched. She looked up briefly to see the boys kneading her boobs and pinching and rolling her nipples happily, then pulled her fingers out slow, plunging them back in quickly. She increased her speed, occasionally curling her fingers to build a little more friction. Then Brittany reached over and gently pulled Quinn’s fingers out, making Santana whine, but then moan again when she saw her putting one finger into her mouth and reassuring Quinn that it did taste good. When she took Quinn’s finger out of her mouth, she kissed her, plunging her tongue deep into her mouth and swirling it around so that Quinn could taste Santana too. Then Quinn took her other finger into her mouth to lick it off as well. 

“That’s hot”, Santana commented, catching her breath. 

“Quinn and I between your legs will be hotter.” Brittany informed her before gently separating Santana’s folds and telling Quinn, “That little spot there is her love button. You want to lick it a lot and then suck on it to make her go crazy. Like this.”

Brittany stuck her tongue out and poked Santana’s clit, causing a low whine to come out of her. Then she grabbed Quinn’s hand and said, “let’s touch her together”.

They put their fingers together and plunged them into Santana, picking up their pace as Brittany nudged Quinn’s head down. Quinn started haphazardly licking and sucking on Santana as she moaned and writhed and then screamed as Quinn bit lightly, again and again until she was dripping and bucking her hips into their hands.

“Holy shit, is this surreal.” Puck wondered out loud.

“Yeah. That is just crazy.”

“You haven’t slept with all of them though...though maybe after tonight.”

“Not if you keep talking while I’m trying to relax here tweedle dee and tweedle dum”

“Relax? Not when Puckzilla is in the room.”

“Let her be Puck, You and Sam will get your turns.”, Quinn said as she crawled over next to Santana, spooning her while also reaching for Puck’s erection that happened to be sticking out next to Santana’s head. 

She pumped him and leaned up for a kiss. Meanwhile, Brittany was doing the same for Sam, but pulling Santana over to her as well, putting Santana’s hands on her breasts. Santana seemed to regain her energy at that point, because in an instant, Brittany was laying on the bed next to Puck, Sam was slipping a condom on, Santana was kissing Brittany and twisting her nipples raw, while Quinn was riding Puck (WITH a condom this time), who had his fingers working between Santana’s folds, occasionally flicking her clit. The room was filled with a cacophony of noises as their climaxes were triggered one by one. Santana continued to orchestrate their daisy chain of limbs, until nearly every combination of the five of them had been demonstrated, exhausting them all. 

As they were enjoying a surprisingly non-awkward silence afterward, Puck could no longer handle his curiosity.

“So, Quinn?”, he asked.

Quinn, knowing exactly what he was asking without needing elaboration, answered, “I’m not a lesbian, Puck. I don’t think I’m 100% straight, but I don’t really want to label myself bisexual either.” 

“But you had sex with two girls tonight”

“Action does not dictate orientation, asshole.”, Santana chimed in. 

“Whoa. whoa. I’m not trying to be a dick here. I’m just curious, since I have a history with you three and well...”

“Puck, dude, you didn’t turn any of them. They just like who they like and in Brit’s case that’s sometimes boys and sometimes girls. In Santana’s case, it’s mostly girls and she identifies as a lesbian, but on occasion, as we both experienced tonight, she isn’t opposed to boys all the time. In Quinn’s case, she was attracted to Santana and Brittany, but might not be attracted to other girls, and seems to be mostly into guys. Sexuality can be fluid”

“Sam, you’re so smart.”, crowed Brittany.

“Yeah, that was surprisingly spot on.”, Quinn pointed out, curling into Santana before she continued, “I’m in college, I do appreciate pretty girls, and I was curious. I still picture myself settling down with a guy, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t have a little fun having sex with girls, which definitely can’t get me pregnant, in the meantime.”

Puck lowered his head, feeling bad that it was his lack of responsibility that had gotten her to this point, where she would like to have sex with men, but was still a little gun shy because she had gotten pregnant her first time. He spooned her back and hoped that the small gesture conveyed that he did care about her. 

“Good night everyone. This was fun. I hoped you all enjoyed our proposition.”, Brittany smiled as she curled up on Santana’s other side.

“Goodnight”, they all responded.

“Glad you got a king sized bed, Santana.”, quipped Puck, before turning off the light and shutting his eyes too.


	8. Peaceful Easy Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the Wemma wedding, and all is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in writing a new chapter. School's out for summer, so this momma has less time for writing. I do have lots of ideas for the coming chapters, but it will just take a little longer to actually write them this time of year.

Rachel slowly felt herself waking up and smiled as she felt Finn's arm tighten around her as she stirred. She wiggled her body closer to him and murmered, "Can this last forever?". 

"Soon."

Rachel turned to face Finn and sweetly responded with a soft kiss.

"I love you so much. I always have and I always will."

"I know. Even when I wasn't, I was always yours. You are the only woman for me."  
Tears formed in Rachel's eyes at this as she sputtered out, "Finn. I am so so sorry. I should have been faithful."

Finn held her shoulders gently, looked into her eyes and said, "Hey, hey, no. You did what I told you to. You let go."

Rachel looked into his eyes again, replying, "I didn't want to let go. I held on for months. I just lost hope when you left that morning for Lima. I - ", she sniffled and let out a sob, "I still loved you and it even took a while after that to stupidly let Brody into my life. I never loved him. I’m not sure if that makes it worse or better.” She sobbed again.

“I know.”, Finn said gently. “But we have to stop doing this. You didn’t do anything wrong and have to stop feeling bad so we can move forward. Okay?”

“Okay”, Rachel smiled at Finn, before kissing him softly and pulling her body closer into his, giggling at how quickly his arousal became apparent once she stopped crying. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“You’re so easy to turn on.”

“Only for you.”

She smiled and rolled on top of him, grinding a little on him before lowering herself onto his erection, causing Finn to close his eyes and moan, “Oh god I have to move to New York as soon as possible.”  
Rachel quickened her pace and felt her own orgasm building as Finn’s hand moved furiously as she rode him. She saw that Finn was about to come, and started to bounce on him even faster and harder, but then he took her by surprise and rolled the two of them without missing a thrust. She found herself on her back and writhing in ecstasy as Finn pounded into her while massaging her clit hard. As she came, shrieking his name, she reached for his balls and gently tugged, triggering his release along with a loud exclamation of his orgasmic intensity.

“Holy fuck, Rachel. That was amazing.”

“You’re amazing, Finn”, she smiled at him before pulling him to the bathroom with her to shower off. 

After another quick round of orgasms in the shower and finally getting clean, they got dressed and headed out the door to meet their friends for brunch. 

The stopped and stared when they go to the end of the hallway and saw Santana leave her room, followed by a guilty looking Quinn, a smug looking Puck, a nervous looking Sam, and Brittany, who just looked happy and normal.

None of their friends noticed that they were staring at them until Kurt and Blaine opened their hotel room door and Kurt blurted out, “What’s with the clown car routine coming out of Santana’s room? You all look like you came from an orgy.”

Five very alarmed faces whipped in their direction, causing Rachel’s jaw to drop, Finn and Blaine to just look confused, and Kurt to backpedal, saying, “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I was joking, but um...now you’re kinda giving me a weird vibe.”

“Relax, Lady Hummel. It was good times. Now it’s all in the open. Can we eat?”

Everyone stared at Santana, but she merely shrugged and replied, “Looks like I’ll be fielding questions after I get some coffee and food.”

They settled in at their large table and a waitress quickly took their coffee orders. Rachel was snuggled next to Finn, trying to distract herself from blurting out a million curiosity fueled questions about their orgy. Finn busied himself with kissing the top of Rachel's head, but Kurt and Blaine just kept staring at Santana expectantly. The coffee arrived and once Santana got her first sip, all eyes were on her. 

"Wow, I'm not sure why you all are so interested in what happened with us last night. Were you all not satisfied?"

Rachel was the only one to find her voice at that point. "I was thoroughly satisfied several times, but polyamory is interesting and despite my own proclivity for monogamy with Finn, I would like to hear more about how your tryst came into being and what happens next."

"Only Rachel Berry would be interested from an intellectual or sociological perspective.", Kurt quipped. "I just was curious because I’ve never known anyone to have a threesome before and you apparently had a fivesome."

"That sounds just like Rachel, just without the big words, Kurt", Blaine teased. 

"So, you all had sex? How did you all um..DO that?", Finn blurted out, his brain trying to think about who had what where.

"Wow, okay, so yeah, Lady Hummel and Berry seem to be intellectually stimulated by our little night of fun and Finn wants to know the mechanics. Blaine, what’s your angle here?”

“Uh. Can’t you tell? I just want to know where to sign up.”, Blaine joked. 

Santana laughed, “Good for you, Warbler. For the rest of you, well sometimes, you find yourself wanting a little more intensity, which you can achieve when you have more than one partner. Also, despite popular belief, I wasn’t the instigator of any of this, in fact, I was propositioned, but I’m not about to say no to sex."

"I can get that, but how did the instigator orchestrate this whole thing? How were all the partners decided upon? How did everyone agree on the terms of the event? Wasn't Quinn a born again virgin after babygate?"

Santana laughed, "Looking for a how-to manual on moresomes, Berry?"

Rachel looked alarmed, but recovered quickly saying, "I am more than happy with my own personal sex god, but I am curious about how this happens because I am interested in all configurations of human relationships. I might have to play a role someday and I want to understand more."

Finn stood up for Rachel then, adding, "And even if Rachel were interested in adding to our sex life, it wouldn't mean that she would love me any less, just that she wanted a different experience that I couldn't give her alone. Isn’t that what you said the whole point of adding people was, Santana?"

“Wow, Finn. Bravo, you’re ready for your first threesome.”, Santana joked, as everyone else stared at Finn with their mouths agape, which did not go unnoticed by him.

"What?"

Quinn said what the rest were thinking, "Finn, you are one of the most jealous boyfriends. You nearly took off Jesse's head for kissing Rachel when you were supposed to be dating me! Now you're saying you could handle sharing Rachel in bed?"

Rachel just watched attentively, not wanting to influence this conversation in any way, since she never thought that Finn would be able to share her, even if that was something she wanted. She was somewhat surprised when he replied, "If she wanted me to, yeah, I would do anything to make her happy.” “And - ", he said defensively, "Yes, I will admit to a jealous streak, but only when I couldn't have her, this would be different, because I'd be there with her too."

"Actually, I think Finn's got a pretty good understanding of this. He would be a pretty good multiple partners candidate. I only agreed to a threesome with Santana and Brit because it would make Brit happy. Seeing her turned on by me and seeing others focusing on her was pretty hot, AND seeing what Santana and Quinn and Puck actually did with her gave me ideas on what to try on our own too."

Kurt noticed that the wheels were turning in Rachel's head and before the conversation devolved into a discussion of whether Finchel should or shouldn't add a sexual partner, he decided to hear more about what actually happened last night. "Okay, so Sam, it seems that you and Brit were the initiators here, what happened, if we can ask?"

Brittany, who had been surprisingly silent so far, spoke up, "Yeah, I was missing Santana at the wedding and then I remembered how Santana brought me along to one of her bootie calls with Puck once and thought she might want to have some fun with Sam and I, kinda like we did with Puck that time. I love Sam and I love Santana. I'm with Sam right now, but if Santana was here and wanted to be my girlfriend, I would want to be with both of them. So I talked to Sam and asked if we could ask Santana to have sex with us. He said yes, so we headed to Santana's room, and Quinn was already there so I thought that was even better. The unholy Trinity was meant to have sex!"

"Quinn was already there? In Santana's room?", Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I was feeling adventurous and since Santana and I had fun at the wedding, she's hot as far as girls go, and she has well known sexual prowess, I decided to let her take my lesbian virginity. And, no Finn, I'm not a lesbian, not even bi really, just not 100% straight. I still prefer boys even though girls are cool too."

"Why was that directed at me? I don't care about your orientation! As long as you're happy, and not hurting anyone, I'm happy for you. You are who you are.."

"Sorry.. I thought you would think you played a role in “turning me” like Puck."

"Ouch. Yeah, I'm not Puck.”

"Dude!"

“You thought you turned them gay? Dude, even I know I wasn’t responsible for Santana’s being a lesbian, why would Quinn experimenting have anything to do with me or you? And Quinn, you never noticed that it really didn’t bother me and I was probably one of the most supportive people when Santana coming out?!"

“After you sort of made it a necessity”, Kurt pointed out. 

“It was an open secret. Everyone knew, and I didn’t mean to out her. But we don’t need to rehash this!”

"Boys, come on, I want to hear more about Sam and Brittany walking in on Santana and Quinn.", Rachel admonished.

"Well, they didn't really walk in on us. I had just finished giving Q the Santana special. "

"That's three Os in a row", Brittany interrupted.

"Oh, Finn does that for me all the time", Rachel said matter of factly, as Finn beamed with pride, Santana looked surprised, and Kurt exclaimed, "So we've heard!"

Rachel noticed Santana’s look of incredulity and couldn’t resist saying more, "Oh, don't look so surprised Santana, Finn is quite an attentive lover and has a very talented mouth, and hands, and is quite well endowed, the latter of which you had to have noticed whilst taking his virginity, even if he had not yet developed his other skills."

"Congrats dude, you must've learned something from hanging out with me."

"What?! No all you did was tell me to do cougars and that not using condoms worked 99% of the time for you. I just paid attention to Rachel's responses to things I tried and we talked about what we liked, which made us that much better."

Santana laughed, "Ok, yes friends, Finn has a giant sized cock to go with his giant sized body, which is quite nice if any of you are planning on propositioning Finchel after this, and we’ve established that Finn has improved his skill, and keeps his hobbit fully satisfied. But to return to the question at hand, Sam and Brit asked, and Q said yes, because she was hoping Brit would teach her how to return the favor to me. Then Puck must've smelled hot sex because he randomly showed up at the door just as we had all agreed, and I decided that it just wouldn’t be an orgy without Puckerman."

"Noah! Were you trying to proposition Quinn?", Rachel exclaimed.

"What?! Actually no, I just wanted to see if Q and Santana wanted to go out for drinks since Jake and Marley were watching your Donkeyfaced Douchebag. But when Santana invited me to join, I sure as hell wasn't going to say no to sex with the unholy Trinity, even if I had to see Sam naked."

"Oh, so you and Sam didn't engage in any sexual activity with each other then?", asked Blaine, somewhat hopeful and somewhat disappointed, since he did have a crush on Sam despite his love for Kurt.

Sam blushed, "No, Puck and I did not directly have sex or give each other blowjobs or anything like that. We did work together on the girls and might have touched in the process, but not deliberately, since we are not attracted to each other like that. Accidentally bumping into Puck naked was more than worth it for having sex with them though."

"So what are the ramifications of your activities last night? Has this changed any of your relationships?"

"Rachel! Do you think they have had a chance to discuss that yet?", Finn pointed out.

Santana answered her though, more gently than anyone would have expected, "Rach, I know that for you, sex is something that is a part of a relationship, so I know why you’d ask that. But in our case, I don't think there are any ramifications really. Q said from the beginning that she was experimenting, and I was fine with that. Puck and I were regularly hooking up back in the day, so this was just another round of that for us. Sam and Brit were dating before and discussed this beforehand, so I don't think anything will change there so long as I'm in NY and they are in Lima. And though Q seemed to enjoy herself with Puck and Sam, she is in New Haven and they are in Lima, so I don't see this messing with any relationships or starting any new ones. I think we were all consenting adults who knew what we were getting into, which was a very fun and pleasurable night."

The rest of them nodded in agreement and Rachel seemed satisfied with her answer. 

"So Puck, did you find out when Brody is returning to New York?", Finn asked, changing the subject.

"He is on a flight from Columbus at noon tomorrow. How are you getting there dude?”

“I booked a seat on Rachel and Kurt’s flight at 11 out of Dayton tomorrow”

“When did you do that?”, Rachel asked.

“When you were having diva night with mom and Kurt. You said you were going to break up with Brody, so I wanted to get to spend a little more time with you before having to be apart again.”

Rachel smiled at that, “I love you. So thoughtful, Finn. So, Santana, when are you heading back?” 

“I’m on your flight back”

“Good, then we’ll all be back before Brody so we can supervise his departure from our lives. I am so sorry that you all have to deal with this.”

“That’s what friends do, Rachel.”, Kurt said gently, “I didn’t see this coming any more than you did. Only Ms. Psychic Mexican Third Eye had any idea that something was awry.”

“You aren’t going to ask me when my flight is, Rachel?”, Puck asked pointedly.

“Um, I didn’t realize you had plans to come to New York, Noah. You’re going to need an air mattress though. We don’t have a guest bed and our couch isn’t great. When are you coming?”

“Don’t listen to her, Puck, you can totally crash with me”, Santana cut in.

“You didn’t think I was going to let Finn deal with Donkeyface by himself, did you? I don’t want to see him in jail any more than you do! I’m taking the train though. Should be in New York by tomorrow evening. I leave early in the morning.”

“Thank you Noah. It’s nice to know we have lots of friends in our corner.”

“Thanks Puck. Hey Rachel, We should probably head back to my house soon. Mom and Burt probably want to see you and Kurt a little more before we all meet up again after dinner tonight.”

“mmhmm”, Rachel answered absently, clearly deep in thought about something.

“Finn, can you give me a lift home too? I came here with Blaine, but it doesn’t make sense for him to drive to our house then back to his.”

“Yeah, sure. Meet us by the truck in 10 minutes. We have to get the bags from our room and check out. Bye everyone! See you tonight for karaoke!”

They all trickled out of the restaurant and to their respective homes. On the way home, Rachel seemed sad, and Finn noticed that something was wrong. 

“Rachel, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just thinking about my dads. I’m really angry at them for what they did to us, but it sucks that I’ve lost supportive parents, because I stood up for us. Also, I was hoping to bring some of my old scrapbooks to New York, but I really don’t want to see them right now to get them.”

“I’m sorry, Rachel. I’m sorry I listened to them. I’m sorry that they’re making you feel like this right now. I’m sorry that I am the reason for all of this.”

“No apologies necessary. We’ve been through this already - no more. We just move on.” 

“Yeah, you two have been through a lot, but your love made it, and that’s really something. This time feels different to everyone, I think. And Rachel, you ALWAYS have my support, and Finn’s, and my dad and Carole’s. I know it’s not the same, but that love is unconditional. I’m not saying that your dads’ love is conditional, only that I can attest to the fact that the Hudson Hummel family is yours as much as it is mine and Finn’s. It really always has been.”

“Kurt! You’re making her cry again!”, Finn hissed.

Rachel laughed at that. “It’s okay. These are happy tears. I am so thankful that I have you in my life. Both of you, and your parents. Your family is really really special and I’m honored to be part of it.”

When Finn, Kurt, and Rachel returned to Burt and Carole’s house, Finn told them that he had an errand to run, but that he would be back in an hour. Kurt and Rachel had already convened with Carole in the kitchen and were discussing the events of the wedding, including telling Carole all about the Brody drama, mostly focusing on how happy Rachel was to be able to officially break off their relationship sooner than she was expecting. 

Finn smiled as he watched Rachel interact so easily with his mom and then left. In a matter of minutes, he was standing on Rachel’s porch, nervous, but determined. Hiram answered the door and gave Finn a dirty look. 

"Hi Mr. Berry, I know you are not happy to see me nor are you happy that I love Rachel and she loves me, but I came here to tell you that our love is not going anywhere and because you didn’t respect it, you hurt her really bad. Yeah, I hurt her badly too, but I never would have dreamed of sending her off alone if you didn't ask me to. It was a huge mistake for me to listen to you instead of my own heart. You were right when you said that you didn't force my hand, and I should've been strong enough then to not only know that sending her away alone was a bad idea, but also to stand up to you and tell you that I wouldn’t leave her. At the time I thought it was selfish of me to want to stay with her when I had nothing but my love and myself to offer her, and when you told me that setting her free would be the best thing for her, I believed that even more. But I was wrong to think that. I seemed to forget that Rachel loves me just as much as I love her and she trusted me with her heart. I betrayed her trust that day, and you are wrong to have suggested to me that betraying her was in her best interest. I will forever be working to deserve her forgiveness for that that, but we have already decided to move on from that, because we were both manipulated and we both made mistakes. And you don’t even seem to recognize that you should have trusted your daughter, who is the most ambitious and amazing person I know, to choose the path that was right for herself. I would love if you would like me, I would love to be a part of your family, like Rachel is already a part of mine, but I don’t need your approval anymore. As long as Rachel loves me, I will be with her, I will be her family, and I will love her for eternity. I am not forcing her to be with me, and I refuse to hold her back from her dreams. I will be there, front and center when she makes her Broadway debut, and I will be the man proudly holding her bright pink purse on the red carpet when she gets her first Tony. And I will be there when she is old and gray and no longer on the stage and missing it terribly. I’m not going anywhere. She is really upset, and that kills me. She wanted to get her scrapbooks to take to New York with her, but she didn’t want to see you. She doesn’t even know that I’m here, but I want her to have what she wants, and if getting through you and into her room is what I have to do, then I will do it. I would do anything for her. I know what it’s like to lose her. I’ve lost her a few times now. Once because I was young and too afraid of my feelings for her, once because I couldn’t forgive her for something she did because she was young and impulsive, and once more because I loved her too much to take the chance that she would mess up her dreams because of me. I am not going to lose her again, and trust me, you do NOT want to lose her yourself. You just might though if you don't support her personal life as well as her career. She loves you and she will miss you, but your role in our last separation was a huge blow to her trust for you. You’re going to have to earn that trust back. Now, that’s all I came to say, but I am not leaving until I get those scrapbooks for her.” 

Hiram look stunned, but also a little impressed and touched by how steadfast Finn’s love for Rachel was, and by how much he had matured in the last year. He opened the door a little wider and simply replied, “You know the way. You can see your way out when you’re done.”

“Thank you.” Finn picked up the box he had set down on the porch and hoped she didn’t have much there. He planned on taking everything she had left and storing whatever she didn’t want to take on the plane at his house, so she didn’t have to worry about her fathers and could be as mad as she wanted for as long as she wanted. He walked up the stairs and set the box down on her bed, kneeling down on her piano rug to reach for her scrapbook storage under her bed. Since they were already neatly in a box, he rolled up the piano rug and put it into the box he brought. He did a quick sweep of her drawers, which did not hold much at all and put all the probably unimportant trinkets and papers in the box anyway. He stepped into her closet and saw only one thing hanging - her senior prom dress. He carefully set that in the box too. Once he was satisfied that he had everything, he left the house and headed back to his own. 

Rachel heard his truck first and came running down the stairs from Kurt’s room to greet him, somewhat puzzled by the fact that he was encumbered by two boxes coming in the door. Before the contents of the boxes registered, she excitedly asked, “Where did you go, Finn? What’s with the -”, her voice softened as she recognized her scrapbook box, “-boxes?”

Finn grinned nervously before putting the boxes down and hugging her tightly. “I will always make sure that you have the things that you want, if it is in my power to get you those things.” 

“My dads let you in.”, she stated with muted awe. 

“I sort of told Hiram that I wasn’t leaving until he let me get those scrapbooks for you. After I told him off for his role in hurting you, and explained how much it sucks to lose you, and warned him that if they didn’t support your personal goals along with your career goals, that they were going to lose you.”

Rachel just hugged him tighter as the tears once again streamed down her face.

“Finn.”, she sobbed, “You are the single most amazing man in this world. I can’t believe you did this for me. What’s the other box?”

“Everything else you left. Even if you don’t want to take it to New York, I brought it here, so if you ever do want it, you don’t have to go back before you’re ready. Rachel, you have to know that you are my family, my world, and I would do anything for you. Anything. I hope someday that I can be a part of your whole family too, but for now, you have us, and we’re not going anywhere.”

Rachel’s head was buried in Finn’s chest repeating “I love you so much” over and over as they heard a sniff from the stairs.

Rachel looked up to see that it was Kurt on the stairs and exclaimed, “Finn, you made Kurt cry too”. Then Carole emerged from the other hallway with tears streaming down her face as well, “And your mom”, she added.

“I’m not trying to make anyone cry. I never know what to do when someone is crying. I am so awkward.”, Finn protested.

Rachel looked up at him oddly.

Finn looked down into her tear brimmed eyes, “What?”

“It’s a little weird that you’re saying that because you’re the best person to be around when I’m upset because you always know exactly what to do to make me feel better.”

“Oh.”

“Kurt is a very close second though. Can’t take away the role of a girl’s best friend.”  
Kurt gave her a watery smile as Rachel opened one of her arms and waved him over. “I am going to love living with both of you so much.” 

“You three make me so happy. I wish Burt and I could move to New York to see you more often. But in our own place. You are all growing up and need your own space now.”  
“Oh mom! Get in here too. My arms are big enough to fit around everyone!”

They hugged and then broke apart. Finn carried the boxes up to his room, followed by Rachel and Kurt, who was also interested in what had arrived in the boxes. Carole went back to making dinner for them all. Finn barely plopped the boxes on the bed before Kurt was sifting through one. 

“You brought her prom dress?”

“Yeah. I know it’s not like she’ll want to wear it on a regular basis, but it had meaning to me, and I think it had meaning to Rachel too. And she was gorgeous in it, so I wouldn’t mind getting to escort her to an event with her wearing it again.”

Rachel smiled at him, and looked back into the box.

“The piano rug?!! FINN!”, Rachel laughed.

“Well -”

“Are you about to say something that I don’t really want to know about? Like how you two made love for the first time on the family room blankets?”

“Hey, how do you know about that?”

“Finn, Kurt and I are BEST FRIENDS. You did wash the blankets after that didn’t you?”

“Was I supposed to?”

“FINN!! Auuuugh! Gross! I curled up in those blankets all the time last year.” 

“I just assumed that mom washes them when she washes the clothes”

“Oh, Finn! I knew I should’ve put them in before I left.” 

“Just so you two know, fornicating on shared spaces in our apartment is forbidden. You will have a bed to share or apparently the piano rug. That is where you can fornicate, preferably when no one else is home.”  
Rachel giggled, “We only did that once! Its funny that Finn brought the rug though, because he had a tendency to over roll the bed when we were making out. The piano rug was like his landing pad.”, Rachel laughed even more. “I think we’re going to have to buy a bigger bed, which might help. I have a mattress to burn when we return anyway, even if Finn did sleep in it first.”

“No, don’t burn it, we’ll just disinfect and then we can have a guest bed. Puckerman can sleep there when Santana inevitably kicks him out of her bed during his visit.” 

“Oh, good idea. So do you boys want to see why I wanted those scrapbooks?”

“Yeah, I kinda do, since I went and got them and all”, Finn said.

Rachel opened the scrapbook box and took out the first book, which was the most recent. “I never got to show either of you the last scrapbook of high school. Just look.”

Finn and Kurt looked over her shoulder as she flipped through the pictures from their senior year. They were both pictured heavily, along with their friends in glee club and snapshots of their performances. There was even a page dedicated to Finn and Rachel’s first wedding, even though they didn’t end up married that day. The book ended with four blank pages. The first two were reserved for “Our Wedding” and the second two were reserved for “Finn, Kurt, & Rachel move to New York”.

“Oh Rachel. We might be a year or so late, but we will fill these pages with good memories.”, Finn said, snuggling into her back.

“I know. That’s why I wanted my scrapbooks. But I am going to leave these pages blank. These new memories we are about to make will go into a new scrapbook. This is my truth, and all the moments, good and bad led to who I am now. I was just ready to finally look at these again.”

“Did you make any scrapbooks in New York?”

“I can show you when we get back. I think I was trying to rewrite history though, since there’s nearly no pictures of Brody in there at all. It’s mostly our adventures in New York with Santana. There are a few from when Finn and Blaine visited, too.”

“Well it’s pretty true to life, it’s not like Brody was around that much anyway. Hey, I’m going to see if Carole needs help in the kitchen. You two should get packed so we can stay out late tonight with our friends. I’m already packed from the hotel, but I’m guessing that you’re not packed at all, Finn.”

“Sounds good Kurt. I have to decide what I’m bringing--”

“Like the piano rug”

Rachel giggled, “--And what is staying here in Finn’s room.”

Kurt left to go downstairs while Rachel and Finn sorted through the box. 

“Hey Finn, how long are you staying in New York?”

“Unfortunately, only a week. I have to get back to help Will with Glee before regionals, and I want to work as much as possible to save up money before moving and fund more trips to see you.” 

“I figured. I just was wondering how much luggage space we would have to take this stuff with us. I will bring the piano rug for you if there’s room.”, she said with a seductive smile. 

“I’ll pack what I need for the week and we’ll fit what we can around it. But if you want it all, I will be back to see you for weekends and stuff even before I move, so I’ll just bring what I can each visit.”

They spent a few minutes gathering up clothes from around the room and Rachel rearranged her suitcase, making room for a few of the scrapbooks in the process. 

“Well I’m packed. I just left out what I will need to shower tomorrow and there’s room for my clothes from today and my pajamas. I managed to fit a few of the scrapbooks in there.”

“I just have to grab a few things from the drier and I think I’ll be ready too. I should have a good amount of space, even after bringing the piano rug. I’m using our biggest suitcase.”

Finn left to get his clothes out of the drier and Rachel lay down on his bed, smiling. She couldn’t help but think that she was truly happy for the first time in nearly a year. When Finn came back with his clothes, she was asleep. He smiled at how peaceful she looked, finished packing himself, and then gently laid down next to her. They were still napping when Carole called them for dinner, and then sent Kurt up to see why they weren’t coming down. 

Kurt walked through the door with his eyes closed and said, “Please be decent. It’s dinner time.” But all he heard was a light snore. He carefully opened his eyes, and sighed. “Damn you two for being so cute.” He went to Rachel’s side of the bed first and gently wiggled her arm, saying, “Rachel, it’s dinner time. Can you wake up Finn?”

“Huh? Oh Kurt. I guess I -”, she paused feeling Finn’s arm around her. “I guess I fell asleep and Finn joined me after he finished packing! We’ll be down in a minute or two.” 

“Okay”

“Finn sweetie, it’s time to get up. It’s time to eat.”. Rachel said, kissing his cheek. 

“Mmmrrph”, Finn replied, easily pulling Rachel on top of him. 

“Finn! It’s dinner time, your mom and Burt are waiting for us.”

“Mmmrph”, Finn mumbled again. This time Rachel decided to go for the one surefire way to wake Finn up. 

She slid down his body, quickly unbuttoned his jeans, reached in and released his formidable erection from his boxer.

“Oh, THAT part of you is awake.”, she sighed as she quickly sucked him into her mouth, grabbing his balls and relentlessly swirled and sucked and slid him in and out of her mouth until he woke up, exclaiming, “Oh my God, Rachel!”. then let out a loud groan and came down her throat. She released him and said, “Good, now you’re awake. It’s dinner time!”

“Can you wake me up like that every day?”

Rachel just rolled her eyes. “Come on. We were called for dinner almost 10 minutes ago!”  
Finn bounced over to the table smiling and happy.

"Well someone woke up happy from his nap", Burt chuckled as Kurt looked pointedly at Rachel who feigned innocence.

Finn just kept smiling ear to ear. 

"Rachel! What did you do to him? He never wakes up like this",Carole asked in amazement.

Kurt nearly spit out his water, sputtering, "I don't think its something you can replicate, Carole." Rachel blushed and then glared at Kurt.

"You would think that they would learned that whenever Finn is that happy and Rachel is involved its because he got laid in one form or another, and to just not comment on it."

"Hey, I get happy for other reasons too!"

Rachel giggled, "True, but this time it was because you woke up in the middle of fellatio."

"Fellatio?", Burt asked, confused.

"Its a fancy word for blowjob, dad. Finn woke up to Rachel's mouth taking care of his morning wood, or I guess evening wood in this case."

Everyone blushed after that except for Finn, who was still just smiling even when everyone else was looking uncomfortable.

“Why is everyone embarrassed? I have an awesome girlfriend with no gag reflex! We love each other, these things happen.”

“Finn, please stop talking”, Rachel begged him. 

“Look, I made vegan lasagna!”, Carole announced.

“Oh Finn, don’t look like that, I made a meat lasagna too!”, Carole laughed again. “But if you’re going to live with Rachel and Kurt, you might want to get used to eating vegan food too.”

“Kurt’s not vegan”, Finn pointed out. 

“True, I’m not, but we do eat mostly vegan, because Rachel is, and the vegan food she makes when she cooks is delicious and when I’m cooking for us, it’s just easier to make one dinner rather than two. Plus, now that we’re doing our own grocery shopping, we have noticed that meat is much more expensive than other foods, even when those other foods are healthy and organic. Santana is getting pretty good at making us some vegan mexican food too. Santana and I do eat meat when we eat out though.”

“Don’t worry, Finn. I can cook meat for you. I don’t force anyone to eat vegan. And I did make some meat for Kurt in the beginning, but then stopped because he liked my other dishes anyway and it was easier and cheaper.”

Once they all settled into their meal, Burt asked, “So Finn, I assume you’re moving to New York at some point. What is your general plan?” 

“Well, this week I will be in New York helping move Brody out and spending a little more time with Rachel when she’s not in class. Then when I get back here, I am going to work a lot to save up money whenever I’m not helping Will with glee. I’ll probably plan a few weekends in New York too, to look for jobs that I can work at in the summer and around my class schedule in the fall, and of course see Rachel and Kurt. Then I will move to New York just after Glee performs at Nationals, hopefully with some money saved up in case I don’t start working right away.”

“You got that all worked out in the last couple of days?”, Carole asked.

“Well, no. It’s been my plan since I applied to schools in New York. I’m just waiting to hear back from Music Education programs. My initial plan was to move to New York on my own and then win Rachel back and move in with her, but this way is much better. We will make it work.”

“Yes we will!”, Rachel agreed.

“But first, we’re just going to relax and have fun singing karaoke with our friends tonight, before heading back to the reality of New York and treacherous dance classes tomorrow.”, Kurt pointed out.

“I will be so happy to move on from Freshman Dance! I am thankful that Cassie has forced me to improve my dancing though. Hey, I wonder if Puck is going to make Jake and Marley be on Brody watch again. I really should make them some banana bread or something. I feel bad.”

“I don’t think Brody is really in need of much babysitting really. He seemed to get it that causing trouble wasn’t worth his while. Plus Satan threatened to report him to the authorities if he tried anything. He doesn’t want to mess up his future.”, Kurt added.

“Well that’s something I guess.”, Finn responded, before noticing the time and saying, “Whoa, it got late fast. We should get going to meet everyone.”

“Rachel, go put on something cute and then get back down here.”

Rachel huffed, but climbed the stairs to change and emerged a moment later in a cute skirt and top. Kurt sighed, but Finn cheered, “Yay! Now THAT is a real Rachel Berry outfit! No more silly chic shorts.” 

Rachel laughed, actually glad to be feeling more like herself again, as she gave Finn a little squeeze as he guided her through the door, while Kurt also smiled, happy to have his best friend whole again.


	9. Because We Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is bittersweet that I got my first "kudos" for this story in the wake of Cory Monteith's death. When the awful news broke, I briefly considered not writing anymore - I didn't have it in me. In fact, I was kicking myself for letting myself fall in love with glee, and with Finn and Rachel, and getting sucked into following the real lives of Cory and Lea, rooting for them fiercely, both on screen and off. I can't help it though, I do love glee, especially Finchel, and while this really sucks right now, I'm glad I didn't miss out on glee (although the last moments of S3 and most of S4 have been a bit disappointing). If I was writing Monchele fiction, I would've stopped, because there are no more stories to tell in Cory's life, but Finn is a character, and he's NOT Cory. He is a beautifully portrayed, richly layered, vibrant, character, for whom there are more stories to tell. Being a fan fiction writer gives me something that the writers of glee do not have; a means for Finn to live on and have his happy ending with Rachel, an ending that sadly, we will not see unfold on TV and even worse, that Lea will not have with Cory. So I will continue this story as long as I have ideas for it. Finn is part of Cory's legacy, so if you are inclined, see this as a tribute to his life's work. Whether you have been reading this story since I first published it, or have just found it when looking for some Finchel happiness in the midst of sadness about Cory, I hope that you will enjoy it and keep reading. This chapter is definitely a happy one. 
> 
> RIP Cory Monteith  
> Finchel Forever

Kurt, Rachel, and Finn entered the karaoke bar, a little wary that they were able to enter so easily being underage, especially on a Friday night. But as they took in the surroundings, they realized that the run down bar was probably happy to have any customers at all. As Rachel and Kurt made a beeline for their friends in the corner booth, Finn surprisingly went straight to the karaoke book flipped for a second or two, found what he wanted and wrote down the number. He didn’t give the karaoke dj his number, but instead rejoined the group as Santana spoke up, “Well, you’re not the one I expected to be hitting the song book first.” 

“I’m not singing first, I just know what I want to sing, and wanted to get the number down.”

“Oooh. What are you going to sing?”, Rachel asked excitedly. 

“You’ll see. It’s kinda perfect.” 

“Is it 80’s rock?”, Kurt blurted out, rolling his eyes.

“No! It’s new. You people are just going to have to wait. Go on, pick your songs. If you wanna hear mine, you’re gonna have to sing for it.”

“I was kind of hoping that you’d sing with me again, baby. I sing solos all the time at school. I miss singing with you. Our voices blend perfectly.”

“If that makes you happy, I’ll do it. But your voice deserves it’s own spotlight - you don’t need me.”

“I know that I don’t NEED your voice to sound good, and I do love being a soloist, but I WANT your voice now because I like the way we sound together and I like the way I feel when we hit perfect harmony and blending. You’re the best duet partner I’ve had because we read each other's cues and because we equally feel what we’re singing.”

“What song, Rach?” 

“All you need is love”

Finn smiled at her choice and responded, “Put in the request. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be there.”

Rachel squealed and hugged him before scampering off to the table scattered with song books. She was soon followed by most of their group.

Blaine shuffled a little in their small crowd to end up next to Finn and leaned over to tell him, “It will be really good to hear you sing again, Finn. I know you sang last night, but did you realize that you haven’t sang, even as an example in Glee since Christmas?” 

“Yeah, I know. It’s because I was out of practice - I didn’t sing much in glee before then either - only when I thought I needed to to help. It hurt too much. I only started really practicing again at home after Schue asked me to sing at the wedding. I didn’t want to make a total fool of myself, especially not..”

“...in front of Rachel.”

Finn looked a little sheepish but nodded, “yeah. She’s SO good, I’ll never measure up to her, but I love the way she looks at me when I sing. It’s like I hung the moon and I’m not even THAT great.”

“Dude, you sang lead in the top show choir in the nation. Does that mean nothing?”

“That was just one song, and it was a group effort.”

“Oh Finn, you are way too modest for your own good.”

“Yeah,”, Rachel said, after overhearing the last little bit of their conversation, “I’ve always told you that you’re better than you think and that you sell yourself short. If you wanted to perform professionally, you could get there. But I think that the students you will teach will benefit from your talent and your leadership, and I know that is your passion. I think we benefitted from having Mr. Schue’s talent shared with us, and you will be similar.”

“He already is, even better than Mr. Schue if you ask me.”, Blaine added. 

Finn blushed, “Well okay then. You’re gonna hear me sing tonight, maybe several times, because I finally have something to sing about again. And I will work hard to make sure that I am an incredible teacher. Thanks for believing in me.” He gave Blaine a hug and then pulled Rachel close to him, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

“Santana, get on up here! You can start us up tonight.”, the karaoke dj announced. 

“This song basically inspired me to move to New York. Well, this song, and the fact that Lady Hummel and Pod-Rachel clearly needed my street smarts there.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, but also smiled as “Girl on Fire” became the dominant sound in the room, knowing that she was grateful for Santana’s friendship, something that she never would’ve imagined she would have even wanted for much of high school. 

“This song is perfect for her, don’t you think?”, Kurt said to Rachel.

Rachel nodded as Kurt continued, “but do you think she will ever call us just Kurt and Rachel?”

Rachel laughed, “I would worry that there was something wrong if she did! I’m really coming to appreciate Santana though, even if she does have some weird ways of showing her friendship.”

“Yeah”, Kurt chuckled, “Have you told Finn that it’s likely that she will go through his stuff once he moves in?”

Finn was sitting with Rachel on his lap, listening more to the music than Kurt and Rachel, but caught the part of the conversation when he was mentioned, “Wait. What?? She’s gonna go through my stuff?”

“Well, maybe not. She was on a mission to find out more about Brody when she apparently went through all of our stuff. She mentioned it was just something that she did, but perhaps she wouldn’t be motivated to look through yours.”, Kurt reassured him.

“But we are finding that there really are no secrets in the loft when Santana is concerned.”, Rachel added.

Finn looked perplexed.

“Oh honey, it’s going to be fine. She really is a decent roommate, believe it or not, if you can get over the fact that she’ll never call you by your given first name.”

“Can we set ground rules on the nicknames, because I REALLY dislike Finnessa.”

“I thought only Puck used that one.”, Kurt pointed out.

“Oh, yeah.”

“And her nicknames aren’t really mean anymore.”

“Okay”, Finn said, “It’s not like I’m going to let some insults keep me away from living with you anyway.”

Rachel smiled, “Good”. 

Santana finished up her song to the small crowd cheering and hopped off the small stage to return to the group. 

Rachel gave Santana a nod indicating that she was impressed as the announcer asked, “Finchel? Is that a name? Um.”

Finn laughed at the fact that Rachel had put in their song with their mash-up name, and bounded up to the stage, speaking clearly into the microphone, “Hi! I’m Finn and that,” he said pointing at Rachel who was still approaching the stage, “beautiful creature is Rachel.”

He paused, pointed to himself and said, “Fin”, then quickly pointed to Rachel, “chel. Finchel.”

“Oh. Well enjoy your song, Finchel.”

They giggled and started singing together, “Love, love, love. Love, love, love. Love, love, love.”  
Finn looked to Rachel and she gave him an almost imperceptible nod, knowing that he wanted the first verse. He sang to her, and only her, as she subtly added the love repetition underneath,, “There's nothing you can do that can't be done. Nothing you can sing that can't be sung. Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game. It's easy.”

She naturally came in for the next verse, singing, “Nothing you can make that can't be made. No one you can save that can't be saved. Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time. It's easy.”

They sang the chorus strongly together, their emotions reverberating through the room as well as their proven harmonies. To them there was no one else in the room. 

As they were singing, Kurt couldn’t help but keep looking at Blaine. He really was still in love with him, and even though he meant what he said about being single for a while and dating other people, the meaning of the Beatles’ lyrics bored through his soul as he contemplated if love was really all he needed to make it work with Blaine. He was in the middle of his thoughts when Blaine whispered to him, “I can see what you’re thinking, but listen to the next verse.”

Rachel’s voice rang crystal clear through the room, “Nothing you can know that isn't known.  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown.”, before Finn joined her, belting out, “ Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be. It's easy.”, with every ounce of emotion they had, their love almost visibly emanating from them in a radiant glow.

As they started the last chorus, Blaine whispered again toward Kurt’s wide eyes, “You’re right where you’re meant to be. Explore, be free, and just know that I love you, and my heart will be patiently waiting for the day I move to New York.”

Kurt stared at Blaine, with love in his eyes, and simply said, “I love you, too. Thank you.”, before kissing him full on as the rest of their friends joined Finn and Rachel in singing their ending, while also staring at the kiss happening in their midst.

As the song ended, Santana couldn’t contain herself anymore and blurted out, “It figures that Finn and Rachel would sing a song where they repeat the word ‘love’ over and over again ten thousand times, and that there was so much emotion charging the song that it spilled over to the gay wonder twins, who aren’t even dating anymore.”

Kurt and Blaine lethargically separated and looked sheepish.

“Um, oops.”, Kurt let out.

“I better go put in my song request”, Blaine said before hurrying over to the table.

The karaoke dj called a name from another group in the bar as Rachel hurried over to Kurt and heatedly whispered, “What the hell was that? You never told us what happened last night. Are you back together? Are you just hooking up? Oh I am a horrible friend for getting so caught up in my own happiness and drama, but mostly happiness.”

“Rachel. Stop. Alright, here’s the quick version. We have plenty of time for an analysis later. We had sex last night. I fucked his brains out and then made him make love to me, which was a little mean, but he actually liked it. We agreed that it was just a hookup and didn’t mean we were back together. During your song, he noticed me thinking and the boy knows me too well, but he told me I was right to be single right now and that he’d be waiting until the day he moved to New York, and we’d make a real decision then. But he’s coming back now, so just act as normal as you can, okay?”

“Of course. Oh my goodness are these performers flat! And their breath is all over the place.”

“I know. Clearly they do not have our talent.”

Finn plopped down between Kurt and Rachel and added, “they don’t even look like they’re having fun up there, and that guy is singing a key lower than his friends.”

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other knowingly and both just gave Finn a huge bear hug.

“Uh, guys, I love you both, but what is this tackle hug about?”

“You sound like a music teacher, Finn. That’s all. We’re really proud of you.”

“But I always noticed that stuff.” 

“Exactly. That’s the point, Finn. You ALWAYS noticed that stuff, you always led others. You’re just finally able to realize that’s what you do, and it’s really beautiful to watch you when you’re confident.”

Finn looked at Rachel and kissed her sweetly, before Quinn sauntered over and said, “Okay love birds, enough for the moment. Rachel, would you sing with me, Brittany, and Santana?”

“What song?”

“Lady Marmalade”

Finn choked as Rachel looked at him, giggled, and asked, “which part would you like me to sing?”

“You’re not going to demand the Christina Aguilera part?” 

Finn’s eyes bugged out again as he imagined Rachel in an outfit similar to Christina’s in the video, and he mumbled, “Oh god Rachel is hotter than Christina in that outfit”.

Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine stared at him, as Rachel screeched, “FINN!!!”

“Shit, was that out loud? Fuck I’m in trouble”

“Wait, you actually got Rachel into a Moulin Rouge outfit?”, Quinn couldn’t help but ask.

At the sound of “Rachel” and “Moulin Rouge”, Santana and Puck walked over to hear what was going on, knowing that it was bound to be good.

“Berry got into the Christina Aguilera lingerie for you? Damn girl. I didn’t know you had it in you. Color me impressed”, Santana applauded as she spoke.

“Please tell me there are pictures, Finn.”

“Puck, this is my girlfriend we’re talking about - shut the fuck up. I’m in enough trouble as it is and I sure as hell am NOT showing you any pictures.”

Artie and Sam had gathered with them by then and Artie choked out, “Hold up. There ARE pictures of this?”

Rachel put her head in her hands, buried her head in Blaine’s shoulder and groaned. 

Puck looked like a young child on Christmas morning, “Holy Shit! There ARE pictures!”

Rachel and Finn were both deep red, but then Tina gave Puck a glare, before pointing out, “Well of course, there are pictures. Finn and Rachel were and are a committed couple and that’s pretty normal to have a stash of personal photos. Especially when you’re in high school and you don’t necessarily get to make love to your significant other every time that you’d like to. Sometimes it helps to have a visual to help you take off the edge, right?”

Now all their eyes were on Tina, who Mike defended, “they’re also quite helpful when you’re stressed out and away at college and your girlfriend isn’t your girlfriend anymore.” 

Mercedes commented, “Well this is quite the interesting night. Wouldn’t be a glee club get together without some drama.”, as Mike and Tina retreated to the bathroom hallway and the dj called out, “Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel”

“Rachel, can you sing Christina’s part?”

“Of course.”, she answered Santana, then teased, “Oh, and Finn? I still have the lingerie. In my suitcase.”

Finn’s eyes bugged out again as his visibly gulped, watching his girlfriend wiggle her perfect ass as she approached the stage. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her and quite a few dirty fantasies crossed his mind about all four of them as they commanded the attention of nearly every person in the audience. Kurt took one look at Finn and muttered, “No one is getting any damned sleep tonight.”

Puck noticed Finn struggling to keep it cool watching the girls gyrate on stage, and took it upon himself to freak him out, “Dude, you managed to fuck two of them, and get to at least second base with three of them. Not bad. Bet you have some dirty thoughts right now.”

“Only of Rachel”, Finn answered automatically.

Puck laughed, “Yeah, right.”

“Oh god, you can’t tell, can you? Rachel will kill me.”

Puck laughed again, “No dumbass, gotcha, though. It’s only natural to fantasize about those 4 though. They are the hottest girls I’ve ever known, and I’ve fucked three of them and made out with all of them. I’d know.”

Finn glared at Puck.

“Down boy. I would NEVER touch Rachel now, no matter how much sex appeal she oozes and we’ve been over babygate for a long time now. I was mostly referring to fucking the three of them last night, anyway.” 

Finn visibly relaxed, but then tensed up again when Puck added, “Oh damn. I think Santana has herself a new girl crush though. She is undressing your girl with her eyes, and Rachel seems to be enjoying teasing the hell out of her.”

Finn muttered, “This song can’t end fast enough.”

After a few moments, it did, and the moment that Rachel was off that stage, Finn was glaring at Santana for a split second and then had Rachel up against the wall, kissing her passionately the next, prompting Kurt to further his previous comment, “Or we’re all just going to get a live sex show right here before they ever get home.”

Finn finally unlatched himself from her lips and they looked at each other with a burning desire in their eyes. 

“I should sing that more often if you react like that.”

“Do you like Santana?”, Finn blurted out.

“Of course, she’s my friend now, Finn. But why are we talking about Santana when you just kissed me senseless. Oh god, no. Finn!”, her voice dropped lower, “Please tell me you are not interested in Santana again because of that song.”

“What?!!! No. no. Oh god NO! She’s a lesbian, Rach. She was coming on to you.”

Rachel laughed then, “Oh, you’re JEALOUS of Santana. Over the song. Oh Finn, you have nothing to worry about. Remember, I love you.”

“Yeah, I know, but what if you had one of those experimenting things like Quinn did yesterday?”

“Well Quinn is single, and so is Santana. And so was Puck, and Brittany and Sam had an agreement. I would never experiment without your express permission and probably involvement.”

“Involvement?”, Finn choked out.

“Yeah silly. I love you. I’m with you, forever. So, in the crazy event that I would hook up with Santana, you would totally be there too. Isn’t it every guy’s fantasy to have a threesome anyway?”

“Did you just say threesome?” Finn asked, his head spinning at the thought.

“Case in point. But I wasn’t actually inviting you to one. I was just pointing out that...Wait. Do you want me to hook up with Santana?” 

Finn knew he was in very dangerous territory now, and decided to deflect for a moment, “Well do you WANT to hook up with Santana?”

For a split second Rachel thought that wouldn’t be half bad, but then answered honestly, “I’ve never thought about it before. I am honestly fully satisfied with you and only you. I don’t need anyone else”. 

“And I love you, and I’m more than satisfied with you and only you and I don’t need anyone else, either, but I asked you if you wanted to, not if you needed to.”

Rachel took a deep breath before continuing, “Okay, well I wouldn’t be opposed to such a thing, but I want to be very clear that you are my soul mate, and that I love you best.” 

“Ditto”

“Finn, why are we discussing this?”

“Puck said that Santana was undressing you with her eyes, and that you were enjoying teasing her up there.”

“Finn, while I have no idea what, if any, attraction Santana might have, I can assure you that I was just having fun with the song. It’s a sexy song. I was being sexy for you.”

At that moment, Santana walked by on her way to the bathroom, commenting, “Yeah you were. Finn, your girl is hotter than hell.”

They both turned to her and their jaws dropped.

“What?”, Santana said defensively, “I’m not going to steal her away from you, Loverboy. I know better than to get between Finchel.”

Finn and Rachel looked at each other guiltily and Santana raised an eyebrow at them, chuckling, “...unless you want me between you, that is”, clearly catching on to what their look might have meant.

“I love Finn” “I love Rachel”, they sputtered out simultaneously.

“Well on that note, I’m gonna go take a piss and maybe when I get back you two can figure out why that was just awkward.”

“Finn, this is a little too crazy right now. I don’t want to hook up with Santana right now. I just got you back, I don’t want to add any more people right now.”, Rachel said honestly, shaking with nerves.

“Hey, hey. Relax.”, Finn said, pulling her closer to him, feeling her still trembling a little, “I love you and I agree.”

“Oh thank god. You had me worried for a minute there.”

Finn looked her in the eyes and kissed her slowly as they heard the announcer call Puck up to the stage. 

The music drifted to Rachel’s ear and she broke her kiss with Finn and said, “Is Puck really singing this? I mean he sounds really good on it, but um...Do you hear the lyrics?”

Finn chuckled, “I think he might be singing to Quinn. I have to see this. Because I’m pretty sure that he’s basically calling her crazy.”

As they walked back to their group, Rachel asked, “How does Puck know about Hunter Hayes? I could see this in Sam’s repertoire, but Puck? Does Quinn like this stuff?”

“I think so.”, Finn replied, as Sam confirmed, “Yeah, she likes his sound.”

They saw Puck singing and focusing on Quinn. Rachel sat down next to Quinn and found that once she sat down, that Puck basically started singing to both of them, which made her grip Finn closer to her.

She whispered to Finn, “Why is he singing to me too?”

Finn looked equally confused and just said, “Tonight is weird, but I wouldn’t blame him for wanting you. You’re super sexy today. I mean you’re always gorgeous and sexy, but you’re doing crazy things to people today. We’ll be lucky if they don’t all follow us to my bed tonight.”

“Thank you, Finn. I guess I’m just irresistible because I’m happy and taken.”, she replied before leaning over to Quinn, “So what has gotten into Puck?”

“I have NO idea. I’m not sure whether I should be turned on or scared. Or scared that I’m turned on.”

“Seriously.”

When Rachel started talking to Quinn, Finn got up and put in his song request. 

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you’re next”, the dj called as Puck headed over to Quinn and Rachel walked over to Blaine. Kurt closed his eyes and muttered, “Here goes nothing. I must be crazy.”.

Blaine sat and listened intently to Kurt doing an amazing job channeling Hayley Williams, singing, “We are broken”. He was hopeful, but still unsure about what kind of chance he had with Kurt after he screwed up so bad, especially in New York where they weren’t the only two gay kids anymore. 

“He really does love you, you know.”, Rachel said to him. 

“But we are broken. You hear the song.”

“Yeah, but listen to more than just that lyric. The song is about trying to figure out how to get over the pain and move on, which he wants to do together. You just have to give him time. I’m going to be honest, he does likes Adam, but it’s going to be a fling. Adam isn’t you. He just needs to get himself out there. After all, you did.” 

“Ouch”

Finn chimed in, “Blaine, Rachel didn’t mean any harm by that. We ALL put ourselves out there at some point, but Kurt hasn’t really. Other than you, he’s never really met any other viable partners. Even those of us who have been around viable partners needed some freedom to be sure about what we wanted. Letting go was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do, but I had to be sure, you know? For me it wasn’t that I needed to be sure about Rachel being the one - by that time, I knew. I wouldn’t have proposed if I didn’t. But I had to be sure that I could become something, and sure that Rachel had every possible opportunity to succeed. Kurt has to be sure that you’re the one because you are, and not just because you’re the only one. I think he also has to be sure that in an environment with even more temptation, that you’re going to be faithful. That it’s him that you truly want. If it’s meant to be, it’ll be.” 

As Kurt sang the last of the song, “Give us life again 'Cause we just wanna be whole”, he looked right at Blaine, who gave him a smile and continued to watch until Kurt was coming off the stage toward him, flushed.

“I just have to trust the universe I guess.”

“It worked for us. Now go spend some time with Kurt.”

“Warbler Blaine”, the DJ called.

“Hey, I didn’t write my name in as ‘Warbler Blaine’!! Who let Santana near the submission table?”

Santana just laughed as Kurt muttered, “That explains the ‘Kurt Elizabeth Hummel’. Were you the one that put in ‘Finchel’ too?” 

“No, that was me. I like our portmanteau.”, Rachel pointed out. 

Blaine jumped right into the song,, his eyes never leaving Kurt, “Right from the start, You were a thief, You stole my heart, And I your willing victim, I let you see the parts of me, That weren't all that pretty, And with every touch you fixed them, Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh, Things you never say to me, oh, oh, Tell me that you've had enough, Of our love, our love...” 

“I love him, but does it always have to be Pink with him?”

“Kurt! Did you just say you loved Blaine?!”

“I guess I did. But, Rachel, that’s not the point. He’s singing Pink again!” 

“Which you secretly love, even if it is predictable”

“Yeah, it’s not really a secret. I’m totally going to sleep with him again. I have zero self control. What’s wrong with me? I like Adam, I want to date him, but Blaine still takes my breath away.”

“It sounds like you want to see what sex with someone else is like. But let me tell you, if you’re not in love with them, it just sucks.”, Finn blurted out.

“Are you seriously dissing sex with Santana?”, Puck asked incredulously. “I don’t even know how that’s possible.”

“He wasn’t so great either.”, Santana pointed out, adding, “Although rumor has it that he’s improved since then.”, when she felt Rachel’s glare boring into her.

“You felt something for her when you were fuck buddies, but I didn’t. I was just trying to keep up with Rachel, which was really stupid, but that’s not the point. The point was that we’re talking about Kurt wanting to do this Adam guy, not my epic fail at losing my virginity the right way.”

Kurt sighed, “Yeah. I do. It’s awful, but yeah. I love Blaine, but I’m a little jealous he got to see who else was out there. Sure. He knows that he likes me more than that other guy, but I do like Adam, and I want to be sure that I want to be with Blaine more before I settle down with him.”

“That’s exactly what the rest of us seemed to do too.”, Finn pointed out.

“Perhaps, but you two didn’t need to sort out how you felt for each other, only the mechanics of how to be together. You knew your love was forever so much that it scared the crap out of 3 of your 4 four parents, not to mention half of your friends. But you both KNEW. Even while with other people - Brody, Quinn, Santana, Jesse, Puck - you knew that your hearts were permanently connected. And THAT is how sure I want to be.”

Finn and Rachel looked at each other, reveling in the fact that they really had finally figured it out.

“Oh come on, don’t start now.”

“Oh fine, but Kurt, you should go up there with him. This Pink song is actually a duet.”, Rachel said as she pushed at Kurt to get him out of his chair.

Kurt got on stage just in time to sing the harmonies on the second verse. He might not be as sure as Finn and Rachel, but he just wanted to feel okay with what he had now. And right now, he had his first love to sing with and he was happy that he could give Blaine the hope that he needed to hang on until he was ready again.

Finn and Rachel cuddled while their friends around them buzzed in conversation and Kurt and Blaine sang out their feelings. 

As Blaine and Kurt were finishing, Brittany spoke to no one in particular, “Do you think there will ever be a time when all of us are with our soulmates and there is no drama?” 

Santana answered her, “Brit, we might not all be paired up, but we’re all pretty content and happy and no one is fighting within the group for each other, so that’s a start. I think that we’re all soul mates. A whole glee club of soul mates, connected forever. I think we’re beyond the drama - besides, most of the drama usually involved Finn and Rachel, so if they’re stable, the rest of us usually follow!”

“You and Sam aren’t fighting over me any more?”

“Do you want me to be fighting with Sam over you?”

“I want you to be happy and I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Brit, and you’ll always be my best friend, but I need to spend some time finding myself. You’re happy with Sam, right? I live in New York and I love my life there. I’m figuring things out. Love will follow when it’s time. Until then, I’ll be having fun with the wrong ones, and I’ll always accept your invitations, especially since I know that Sam-I-Am here is decent in bed. So no drama and no worries.”

Brittany giggled at that and said, “I love you Santana. I love all of my glee family. And I’m so happy that Finn and Rachel are finally back together. We might have to watch them kiss all the time, but everyone is so much happier when they’re not miserable!”

“Case in point.”, Santana said, pointing at Finn and Rachel, who had lost interest in watching Kurt and Blaine and were indeed kissing passionately again. They must have sensed everyone focused on them again, because they came up for air and Finn responded, “Did someone need something, because I’ve been deprived of Rachel’s lips for a while and I’d like to continue making up for lost time.”

“Resume you two.”, Mercedes said, rolling her eyes. “I just wish I had a kissing buddy right now.” 

“Oh, Mercedes, we love you!”, Kurt exclaimed flanking her on one side when Blaine took the other, both swooping down to kiss her cheeks after hopping off the stage.

“Well at least I have my gay arm candy for now!”

“Finn Hudson, please join us on the stage”

“Um, is there a Finn Hudson around?”, the DJ repeated as Finn did not notice that he was called.

Puck noticed though, and kicked Finn square in the shin, causing him to almost bite Rachel’s lip. 

“What was that for, asshole?”

“Language, Finn”

Puck rolled his eyes and pointed to the stage, “You’re going to miss your turn, Cassanova. DJ just called your ass up there twice.”

“Oh! Sorry Rachel. I really do want to sing for you.”, he said, bounding up to the stage happily.

“Hi, I’m Finn Hudson and this song is for my awesome girlfriend.”

He started right in on the beat, singing, “I don't wanna be another wave in the ocean, I am a rock not just another grain of sand, I wanna be the one you run to when you need a shoulder, I ain't a soldier but I'm here to take a stand, Because we can”

Rachel’s eyes were already starting to fill, knowing just how perfect this song was at this exact point in their story. She was so proud of him for having perfect song selection, not only for his vocal range, but also for it’s poignancy and meaning, and it’s anthem-like quality. She quietly pushed Puck, Mike, and Sam up to join him on the chorus harmonies and she stood as well, pushing Artie up the ramp, as there was a part she wanted to sing to Finn as well. 

Finn smiled at his growing entourage, continuing with the verse, “She's in the kitchen staring out the window, So tired of living life in black and white, Right now she's missing those technicolor kisses, When he turns down the lights.”

He handed his microphone to Rachel instinctively, reading her cues perfectly and let her sing out, “Lately he's feeling like a broken promise, In the mirror staring down his doubt, There's only one thing in this world that he knows, He said forever and he'll never let her down”

Rachel beamed at him when she handed the microphone back, settling into his side with his arm around her as he sang the chorus again with the rest of the boys joining him, until Rachel jumped in for the last line with them, “Because we can”. 

Finn and Rachel sang the next verse together, “TV and takeout on the coffee table, Paper dishes, pour a glass of wine, Turn down the sound and move a little closer, And for the moment everything is alright”, the boys joining in for the repeating chorus, only dropping out for the last lines, where Rachel jumped in and sang with Finn again through the end, “Because we can, our love can move a mountain, We can, if you believe in we, We can, just wrap your arms around me, We can, we can, Because we can”.

Their Bon Jovi cover elicited the largest applause of the evening, only rivaled by all the hooting and hollering that the girls performance of “Lady Marmalade” received. The DJ asked them, “Do you guys practice before coming here?”

Finn laughed, “Actually no. I had no idea they were all going to join me, but I’ve been singing with Rachel for almost 4 years now, so we just fall into our parts naturally. I don’t even truly understand how it happens, so it’s probably Rachel orchestrating it somehow. She’s a professional.”  
“Finn! I am not a professional yet. I didn’t even get a callback for the chorus in The Glass Menagerie. And it’s not just me. I can’t perform with others the same way as I perform with you, even when we first started. I need considerable practice to perfect cues with other people. I think that we instinctively read each other, sometimes subconsciously, and it’s our love that takes over and fuels our performance.”

“Um, well that was incredible, especially since you claim that it was not practiced.”

“Well, I might have sang it in the car with the radio a couple of times.”, Finn admitted.

“And I’ve heard the song before, but haven’t sung it before.”

“Wow. Just wow. Oh! You two were in the McKinley glee club last year, weren’t you? I knew you looked familiar!”

“Yes, McKinley class of 2012”, Rachel responded, smiling.

“Show Choir National Champs.”, Finn said proudly. 

“Wow. I can see why you won. I hope you have a great night.”

“Thank you”, they both responded as they joined their friends again. The rest of the evening sped by, their group dominating the microphone for most of the night, to the point where they were having impromptu jam sessions, even when one of them chose a song as a solo. But for once, they weren’t fighting over the solos, and were just enjoying making music together. It was getting late, but no one really wanted to leave and end their little reunion. They sang some of their favorite performance songs and some new songs. Artie hilariously parodied Mr. Schuester singing Ice Ice Baby, Mercedes joining him on the chorus, before she pulled Santana and Tina up with her to sing “Set Fire to the Rain”. Quinn and Puck sang a song that Puck introduced as “A song that was popular when our teacher was in middle school, which was before we were born, but it’s a great song for me and Q” (Mr. Big’s “To Be With You”). The only song that really confused the group was when Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine sang “I Know Him So Well” from the musical Chess. But Rachel quickly explained to the slightly worried group that it was just a pretty song they all knew and didn’t mean anything.

Soon, it was time for the last song, which Finn submitted. Kurt joked as they all climbed up to the stage, “So are we singing the original arrangement or the regionals arrangement, Finn?”

“We’re not singing ‘Don’t Stop Believing”

“What are we singing then, dear brother?”

“Well, Rachel let me borrow her Beatles CDs a long time ago, and I still haven’t returned them. Well I found one the other day, and I really liked this song. They pulled out some of John Lennon’s demos that he was working on, and Paul, George, and Ringo fleshed out the rest and they had a digital reunion with him. I thought it was fitting to sing “Real Love” for our first full reunion of the original Glee club.”

“That explains why I couldn’t find the anthology. It’s a good thing I have them on my ipod too. Good choice.”

“I’ll make sure I pack them for New York.”, Finn said smiling, as their group sang the last number of the night before parting.


	10. All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night in Lima at the Hudson-Hummel's.

“Hey, Blaine, do you want to come over tonight?” We’re probably going to be up a little while longer before going to bed.”, Kurt yelled across the parking lot.

Before Blaine could answer, Rachel hissed in Kurt’s ear, “What are you doing? We have a plane to catch in the morning and we have to drive to Dayton to catch it!”

Kurt hissed back, “We can sleep on the plane, or in the car since Dad’s driving us. I want one more night with Blaine.”

Rachel softened her glare, “Oh, Okay. Are Burt and Carole going to mind him staying over?”

Kurt looked at her incredulously as Finn said, “Hey Rach, if they didn’t mind you sleeping over, I don’t think they’d mind Blaine. We’re all adults now...even if Blaine is still in high school, he IS 18.”

Blaine made his way over to them and said to Kurt quietly, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure that I want to spend a little more time with you before I have to go back home.”

“Okay, then. Do you want me to meet you there or do you want to ride with me and let Finchel have some private car time.”

“They kiss at every single stop light! Of course I want to ride with you!”

“See you there, Kurt”, Finn said before closing the passenger door for Rachel.

Kurt and Blaine got into Blaine’s car and almost as soon as they started driving, Kurt unloaded what he was thinking on Blaine, “Okay, so I want to be completely honest with you. I really want to make love to you tonight. Not just fuck you, like I did after the wedding. You made love to me - that I know. I can tell and I appreciate that. But I was angry and I let out that anger through some rough sex and I feel bad about that, even if you seemed to like it. I do still plan on dating other people when I go back to New York, even though my heart still belongs to you. I know this seems ridiculous, but I want to see what it’s like to date around and when I get back together with you, I want to make sure that it’s because I love you, and not because you were the first gay guy that I fell in love with. Oh god, that sounds awful too. I just need to do some exploring before I settle down, because I really do see that happening with you and I don’t want to regret not having more of a typical college experience. It seemed to work for Finn and Rachel.”

“Kurt, breathe. It’s okay. I understand. And yes, making love to you sounds wonderful. I did like it a little rough, which surprised me too, but we can just fold that into our sexual repertoire. I’m sure we’ll keep finding new ways to please each other as we grow. We’re on the same page. I’m just happy that I get to spend time with you. It drives me crazy to not talk to you. Can we at least talk as friends after you go back.”

“I’d like that. Now lets go inside and see what kind of privacy we will be able to procure tonight. We might have to be social a little bit first. It depends on who is still up.”

“Does your dad hate me?”

“What? No! Remember he is the one that brought you to see me at Christmas! I think he was more invested in us getting back together then than even you were!”

“I just worry since I know he’s protective of you.”

“He knows how young relationships go. That’s why he was part of the effort to stop Finn and Rachel from getting married last year - he was worried that they might grow apart or make a mistake like that once they were married, which would obviously be a lot harder to deal with. Now, we were all completely wrong about those two - since their engagement, the only mistakes they made were completely reactions to other people’s meddling. And while being with Brody might have been a leveling of the playing field for them - after all, now Rachel has an inferior sexual partner to compare Finn to as well, that whole mess never would’ve happened if her fathers wouldn’t have gotten into Finn’s head. The rest of us were trying to convince him to take the leap and go to New York anyway and get a job there, once he saved up during the summer, but his self esteem was so tanked that Rachel’s dads just hit the right nerve. Even my dad, who was against the whole wedding thing, was for him eventually moving there with us. So, he gets what happened with us, and he is not mad at you because of it. I was inadvertently pushing you away. Long distance is rough.”

“Okay.”, Blaine said as he pulled into the driveway behind Finn’s truck. 

“Well let’s go in.”

Finn and Rachel were on the couch snuggling, watching what looked like an old Friends episode on TV with Burt and Carole. 

“Hey Kurt, we’re watching Friends trying to figure out why Rachel’s fathers would’ve named her Rachel. Wanna watch with us?”, Finn said without turning around when he heard the door open.

“That is an interesting question.”, Blaine noted, basically announcing his presence to the group, who were still watching as Ross and Rachel woke up to gawking children in the museum exhibit.

“Oh! Blaine’s here too!”, Rachel said excitedly.   
“I just don’t get why they would name me after Rachel. I mean did they want a daughter who went out and had sex in public places? Or who later got pregnant by her ex-boyfriend during a one-night-stand? Plus, Monica is the jewish one.”

“Maybe they knew you would find your own Ross? You kinda did, I mean look at you and Finn. You’re just like Ross and Rachel. On again-off again, but deeply in love and destined to be together.”, Blaine offered.

“OK, yeah, we have that in common, but I am NOT like Ross.”, Finn said indignantly. “I am NOT a dork.”

Kurt tried not to laugh out loud, but a little muffled giggle bubbled out, before he added, “And Rachel wasn’t the popular cheerleader, nor a slut, for most of high school.” 

“She’s MUCH better than Rachel Green.”, Blaine added quickly.

“Yes, she is.”, Kurt conceded, “But that’s not the point. We’re not saying you two ARE Ross and Rachel. We’re saying your relationship has similarities to theirs. Although you seemed to have figured it out much quicker.”

“I’m not sure whether to be thankful that I didn’t have to deal with 10 years of angst with you two or if I’m scared that you figured it out so quickly and so young.”, Burt said, as Carole gave him a look and put her hand on his arm, warningly.

“But if we were picking which characters you were most like, it would definitely be Monica and Chandler.”, Kurt said definitively.

Rachel sighed, “Yeah, my Type A personality definitely puts me in Monica territory, and they definitely love each other too, but Finn isn’t really like any of the Friends characters.”

Blaine suddenly fell off the other couch in a fit of laughter, “Oh god!!”

“What on earth is so funny, Blaine?”, Rachel asked.

“You didn’t see him in the sweater vests! When he was running glee, he wore sweater vests a couple of times and well, I don’t know if he was trying to be funny by mimicking Mr. Schue or what, but yeah, he’s TOTALLY Chandler!”

“Okay, for one, yeah, I was trying to be funny with the sweater vests, but no one got the joke, so I stopped. But I’m not as awkward as Chandler and I didn’t date anyone annoying before finding my true love.”

“Oh, I think Quinn was PLENTY annoying and self centered. She even had a nasal quality to her voice. Not quite as grating as Janice, but yeah, she fits the bill.”, Carole pointed out as Rachel just smiled at her, glad that Carole hated the two of them together as much as she did, even though she is now solidly friends with Quinn.

“Oh. Yeah. I kinda forgot about that. It’s all sort of a blur before Rachel.” 

“And sweetie, while I love you - you do have a pretty bad track record for being insecure in your abilities, so I think we’re losing the battle here. You’re Chandler and I’m Monica.”

“No, You’re Rachel and I’m Finn and we’re going to last a lot longer than a television series.”

Rachel just smiled and cuddled closer to him again, conceding, “You got a point, honey.”

They watched another episode together before Burt asked Blaine if his parents knew where he was.

“Uh, yes, they do. They know Kurt is leaving tomorrow, so they were fine with me staying over here, if that’s okay with you.”

Burt shrugged his shoulders, “Yeah, that’s fine, you’re 18 now, we’re all adults. Although if any of you get loud tonight and I hear it, consider it game on.

Finn blushed beet red at the thought of a loudest sex competition with his mom, but Kurt just laughed and said, “Dad, I don’t think it’ll be much of a competition. You’ve heard Finn and Rachel sing together, right?”

“Yeah, what’s your point? You sing too. You got some killer pipes. I’m sure Finn’s singing voice was partially from his mom and you got some of yours from me too - I’m not tone deaf, you know.” 

At this point, Rachel’s face was beet red and buried in Finn’s chest, when he could do nothing other than stare at them dumbfounded that this conversation was even happening when Kurt made it even worse.

“Blaine and I have wonderful voices as well, and we love each other and share passion when we sing, but well, when these two sing, they have this thing where they resonate off each other and you can’t help but feel the passion in the sound. That is intensified even more when they’re doing it, because they’re both vocally expressive as people. Blaine and I are not as inclined to be vocally expressive about everything and are just more reserved about sharing our um...climaxes. And considering that I’ve never heard you and Carole even after living here under the same roof for a few years, I’d be willing to bet that you’re similar, or at least can constrain it.”

“We can be quiet!”, Rachel huffed out.  
“Rachel, you get LOUDER when we try to be quiet.”, Finn whispered, although everyone heard, which made Kurt snicker at them.

“FINN!! Clearly you don’t know how to whisper, either!”

Kurt and Blaine were practically in hysterics on the floor, trying to convey what they were laughing about while Burt and Carole just stared awkwardly as random words came out of Kurt and Blaine’s mouths as they writhed around.

“Hall”

“Closet”

“I can’t believe”

“Schue!”

“Scales my ass!”

“KURT! It is no one’s business but ours what we do in private!”

Blaine finally gasped enough of a breath to let out a complete sentence, “I don’t think the janitor’s closet at school is considered ‘private’”. 

“We were trying to be quiet. That’s how we found out that Rachel gets louder when she tries to be quiet.”, Finn mumbled, then perked up and added, “It’s like she holds it in for a little bit but then it spills out even louder.”

“You were caught by Mr. Schuester?”, Carole asked, shaking her head. “This is why we just should’ve let you two have sleepovers. Clearly you were finding places to do it anyway. At least you wouldn’t get expelled at home.”

“But we didn’t get expelled! And also, no, Mr. Schuester didn’t catch us. Kurt helped us out and knocked on the door when he wasn’t looking so we snuck out and across the hall to the choir room. He looked confused, but then Rachel started replicating the noises and when he asked what she was doing, she just said it was a new scale technique that she read about. When I’m a teacher, I hope I don’t fall for that. But yeah, you totally should’ve let us have more sleepovers. We probably could’ve avoided a lot of close calls last year.”

“FINN!”

“What? It’s not like they don’t know now. Although finding out that our first time was the same night as Kurt and Blaine’s first time was a little weird.”

Now it was Kurt’s turn to yell, “FINN!”

“What? You can point out how loud we are and tell our parents that we had sex in the janitor’s closet at school, but I can’t point out that we all ended up having sex for the first time after the West Side Story opening?”

“Um, before we hear any more potentially scarring information, I think Burt and I are going to head up to bed.”

“May the loudest couple win.”, Burt joked.

“That would be us.”, Finn said confidently as Rachel once again buried her face in his chest, “Hey, why are you hiding? I thought you liked winning! And I love that you let everyone in a 5 mile radius know how much you love me when we’re making love. It’s how I know I’m doing something right.”

“Well at least you’re sweet about it, Finn, though I wish you would’ve taken Rachel somewhere a little nicer than the closet. I raised you as a gentleman.”, Carole admonished gently, knowing that he really did treat Rachel respectfully and with reverent love.

“She pulled ME in there!”, he protested. “I was being a gentlemen by holding her up so she didn’t fall into the dirty bucket!”

Carole just laughed and followed Burt up the stairs. “See you in the morning. Hopefully, it’ll be less awkward then!”

“Oh god. Finn, only you could manage to make a conversation with your mom about sex sound like boasting locker room talk while at the same time being completely sweet and adorable.”

“Okay, on that note, we’re going upstairs too, before they start fornicating right here in front of us.”, Kurt blurted out as he pulled Blaine to the stairs.

“Oh, please, like we’d do that in front of you. We’re going upstairs too, Kurt.”, Rachel pointed out, as Finn pulled her up from the couch.

“You seem to be forgetting that I walked in on you two having sex on that couch at least once, rounding third several times, and have been subjected to you making out nearly every time I’ve EVER approached the two of you together.” 

“Well, we never START anything in front of anyone.”

“Kissing Finn the second I leave the room to pee still counts as starting things in front of people. It’s not like you stop again until I come back!”

“Hey Blaine, can you please have sex with him? He’s clearly jealous.”

Blaine just winked at Finn, and pulled Kurt into his bedroom, still sputtering, “But. but.”

“Hey Rach. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve been right here, Finn.”

“I know, but I missed kissing you.”

“Well then why are we talking?”

“BECAUSE YOU’RE STILL IN THE HALLWAY! GO TO FINN’S ROOM!”

Finn laughed, then picked Rachel up, kissed her and whispered, “brace yourself”, just before pushing her against Kurt’s door. She kept kissing him, while giggling as they heard Kurt ask Blaine, “Are they making out against my door? Come on. This is ridiculous. Oh dear, how am I going to live with them in our wall-less loft? It’s going to be like this ALL the time.” 

“Kurt, I’m sure once they’re actually living together and sharing a bed, they won’t have as much urgency to make out all the time and it won’t be so bad. I’m sure they’ll still be super sweet to each other, which to single folks, will get annoying, but it will be okay. I think Carole had a point about them. If they were able to have sex on a regular basis without having to sneak around, and living together, they never would end up needing it so bad that they have a quickie in the janitors closet.”

Then they heard another bang against the door and the sound of Finn and Rachel moaning together. Then another bang.

“Oh god, they’re fucking against my door. Blaine! They’re FUCKING against my door. That’s it. I’m opening the door.”

“Um do you really want --”

Blaine started laughing as Kurt opened the door and a completely clothed Finn and Rachel stumbled and almost fell through the doorway, Finn steadying himself just in time to keep them upright, her still in his arms. 

“See, they weren’t fucking.”

“What the hell was the moaning all about then?”

“Finn’s that good of a kisser. Was I actually moaning?”

“YES. And so was he.”, Kurt pointed an accusatory finger at Finn.

“Rachel is incredibly sexy when she’s kissing me.”

“She is a really exceptional kisser, Kurt. I mean, she had me questioning my sexuality because she had me turned on and I didn’t think girls could do that. I’m pretty sure Tina was disappointed when I didn’t get hard during the vapo-rub incident.” 

“Vapo-RAPE, Blaine. You were asleep and didn’t consent.”

“Oh it was nothing - and I could breath better when I woke up, so she really just helped me without my consent.”

“It wasn’t nothing to her.”

“We were broken up, Kurt, so you can’t really be pissed about it. Anyway, my point was that, I don’t blame Finn for moaning.”

“Okay, this has ceased being amusing and I’m not being kissed or getting laid right now, so we are going across the hall now.”, Finn said as he scooped up Rachel and carried her across the hall to his room.

Kurt watched them go across the hall and close the door to Finn’s room before closing his door and sighing, “Well, at least they’ve made it to the bedroom”.

Kurt didn’t see that Burt and Carole were peeking out of their door watching the whole scene unfold. They really were planning on going to bed, but they heard Kurt yelling at Finn and Rachel about going into Finn’s room and got curious. They peeked out of the door and saw Finn whisper to Rachel and then start making out against Kurt’s door. It was then that Carole realized just how much tinier Rachel was than Finn. She always knew they had a huge size difference of course, but it never really occurred to her how that would play out with their physical interactions. 

“Oh god, I hope he doesn’t hurt her doing that.”, Carole fretted quietly in Burt’s ear.

“Didn’t you see him whispering to her? She knew what he was going to do and braced herself. Plus, he totally took the brunt of it with his arms protecting her. Kurt’s gonna flip out about what they’re doing, but you gotta admit that it’s kind of funny!”

“But she’s so tiny and what if he does that when they’re in the middle of a heated discussion or something. He wouldn’t even mean to hurt her, but he could.”

“He could, but while she’s tiny, she’s also strong and pretty solid. She has to dance for school and that’s hard work. Carole, you’ve seen love in his eyes. She’s the world to him, and he treats her like she’s made of glass.”

“Yeah, he is completely in love with her, and the feeling is mutual. I’m so happy they found their way back to each other. But he’s so clumsy! What if he trips carrying her and drops her? If he falls on her, he’ll crush her.”

“Carole, look at him now. Does he look clumsy?”, Burt asked, just as Kurt opened the door leaving them to stumble in.

Carole gasped, but then sighed in relief, “Oh good, he didn’t fall on her.”

“Yeah, he caught her. He will hurt himself before he hurts her.”

“Yeah, now that you say that, I do see that Finn is actually less clumsy when he’s in physical contact with Rachel. He can even dance with her with no problem! Remember watching them at Regionals? He moved so gracefully and confidently with her. I’ve never seen him able to dance like that when she wasn’t his partner.”

“That’s probably why Schue always paired them up, even though heightwise, Rachel probably should’ve been dancing with Blaine or Kurt. Probably what he meant by ‘Finn-proofing’ the choreography”

“Wait, did Blaine just say that Rachel was a good kisser? How would he know?”

“Oh, that was a spin the bottle thing. Kurt was so upset because Blaine was questioning his sexuality after it. But it turns out he was just drunk for the first time. Rachel kissed him again so he could figure it out. It was when Finn and Rachel were broken up.” 

“Oh, wow. Glee is rather incestuous.”

“Yep. Kurt’s pretty good though. I think he’s only kissed Brittany and Blaine.”

“Brittany?”

“Long story - hey, they’re going to bed, we should try to fall asleep before it gets too loud.”

“Maybe they won’t do it tonight. I don’t really want to hear this. I don’t have a problem with them doing it, but I don’t really want to hear it.”

“We’ll turn on music.”

“Alright.”

Before Burt could turn on their stereo, the sound of Journey’s Greatest Hits came wafting through the wall.

“Or they will turn on music for us all”, Burt said as he heard Kurt yelling, “FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON, JOURNEY IS NOT GOING TO DROWN YOU TWO OUT!”

Burt just chuckled, “I’m glad Kurt finally has a sibling. This is kind of entertaining.”

“They were probably like this whenever I had a night shift and you were gone in DC last year. Oh God! We had the teenage sex house! We were the absentee parents that created the environment where they could have sex whenever they wanted.”

“I thought you were okay with Finn and Rachel having sex.”, Burt said, amused by his wife’s freakout.

“Well I am, but last year, they were still minors, well Finn for only half the year, but Rachel only turned 18 in December! She was still 16 when she lost her virginity to Finn.”

“When then, they were both 16 when they lost their virginity. Wasn’t Finn 16 when he slept with Santana?”

Carole sighed, “Yeah. He was. But he said that it was almost like it didn’t count because he didn’t feel anything and it was a huge mistake. Didn’t you hear him say ‘their first time’, earlier? I think for him, that was his ‘real’ first time.”

“We all make mistakes. Let’s try to sleep, huh?”

“Yeah, well at least we all like Journey.”

\-------------------------------------------------------  
“I wonder if they’re going to be louder because they made it to the bedroom and think that not as much sound will get out.”, Blaine responded to Kurt’s sigh.  
“Oh dear, you’re right.”

“Well let’s not think about Finn and Rachel right now. Let’s just enjoy each other while we still can.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go and kiss Rachel since she’s so good at it.”

“I don’t love Rachel. Sure, she’s a great kisser, but I love you.”

“Am I an okay kisser?”

“Oh, I see what this is about. You and Rachel are really always going to be in competition, aren’t you. I mean you’re super close friends now, but there’s always going to be friendly competition between the two of you.”

“This isn’t about Rachel and I being in competition. This is about me wanting to be good at pleasing you, which is clearly something she has done, or you wouldn’t be so apt to say it.”

“Kurt, You’re an excellent kisser and I enjoy kissing you. You don’t have to kiss like Rachel because you kiss like Kurt and I love the way you kiss. Speaking of which, can you please kiss me?”

“But we kiss differently?”

“Yes. Everyone kisses differently. Do I kiss like Brittany? Or Adam?”

“No, nor do you taste like lip smackers. But I think that’s a good thing.”, Kurt said, purposely not commenting on Adam, who was a fine kisser, but no Blaine. He was hoping that maybe with some practice, he would learn to do what Blaine does. 

“So, see? Everyone is just different. If you’re curious about how Rachel kisses differently from you, just ask her to show you or something.”

“You want me to ask my brother’s ex and future fiance to kiss me? Are you insane?”

“I don’t think Finn would mind, because he knows he wouldn’t lose her to you. It would just be educational if you’re curious. I don’t think you need kissing lessons though. You have you’re own super high marks in that area. So again, would you PLEASE kiss me.”

“But...why would Rachel want to do that?”

“Oh my god! KURT, JUST KISS ME. I SWEAR YOU’RE BETTER THAN RACHEL!”

Rachel stopped kissing Finn for a moment when she heard Blaine yelling, “Did he just say that Kurt was a better kisser than me?”

“Rachel, no one is a better kisser than you, I think he’s probably just trying to get Kurt to kiss him. I mean he sounds kinda sexually frustrated if you ask me.”

“But you have to say that, you’re my boyfriend.”

“Well, with that logic, wouldn’t Blaine be wise to tell Kurt that he is the better kisser? But babe, seriously, you are the best kisser in the world. I would love kissing you regardless, because I love you, but I am the luckiest man on Earth that you are not only the woman that I love, but also the woman that I lust, and the woman that satisfies my every physical need, which includes being the best kisser on Earth. You heard me moaning earlier. That’s all you, babe.”

“I supposed, but what if Kurt IS a better kisser than me?”

“It’s okay if he’s the better kisser for Blaine. Unless you’d rather be kissing Blaine than me.”

“Absolutely not. But what if I could improve my technique to become better than Kurt?”

“I don’t think it’s possible for you to get any better. You kiss perfectly. I love your kisses every single time. I don’t know how they could possibly get any better than perfect.”

“But I will have to kiss people on stage. What if Kurt is better at that than me?”

“Well I don’t think you have to be. I mean, it’s all acting, so if for some unfathomable reason, your acting partner didn’t like how you kissed, it wouldn’t matter because they just need to act like they do. Plus, I’d feel better if they didn’t enjoy kissing you. I know you have to do it, and I’m fine with it, but maybe you could turn down your game when you kiss on stage.”

“Well you know stage kisses don’t usually involve tongue.”

“Oh, was that special just for me then?” 

“Our Nationals kiss wasn’t really a stage kiss! It was us kissing, but displayed on a stage! And, you’re distracting me from my dilemma. What if Kurt’s really better? I have to find out!”. Rachel hopped off the bed and headed straight to the door as Finn whined, “But Rach, come on, wouldn’t you rather be making love to me rather than bugging Blaine and probably interrupting him and Kurt?”

“You and I will make love, once I ensure that I am giving you the very best kisses. And everyone is always interrupting us, so I don’t feel so bad about that.”

“Why won’t you just believe me when I say that you already are?”, Finn mumbled.

“Because you haven’t kissed Kurt, so you don’t know.”

They were in the hallway now when Finn stopped dead and said quietly, “You can’t be serious.”

“What? How else would you know?”

“Rachel, I AM NOT KISSING KURT!!!”, Finn exclaimed. “I am not kissing ANYONE BUT YOU!”

Kurt heard Finn in the hall, and as he was opening the door, admonished Blaine, “I TOLD you she’d hear you!”

“Uh, no offense Kurt, but I don’t want to kiss you.”, Finn sputtered out as the door to Burt and Carole’s room opened and an amused Burt asked, “Um, why are you yelling about not kissing Kurt?”

“Aw FUCK! Burt, look, I’m not homophobic, I just don’t want to kiss anyone but Rachel.”

“Understandable, but why do you need to yell about it?”

“Because Rachel seems to think that I should.”

“Blaine yelled that Kurt was a better kisser than me. Finn said that wasn’t possible, but he’s never kissed Kurt, so he isn’t qualified to make that judgement. I just want to make sure that I’m the best I can be for Finn.”

“Rachel, I love the way you kiss me, and I don’t want you to change a thing.”

“But what if you don’t know that you’d want me to change. What if there’s some way of kissing that you like that you just don’t know about.”

“I kissed every girl in school at that goddamned kissing booth. You are the absolute best kisser of them all. I doubt Kurt is better than you.”

“Wait, so why was Blaine yelling about Kurt being a better kisser than Rachel?”, Carole asked.

“Mom, he probably just wanted Kurt to kiss him!”, Finn huffed, clearly exasperated, tired, and wanting to get Rachel back into bed with him.

“I’m sorry everyone. I said earlier that I didn’t blame Finn for moaning when Rachel kissed him because she was a good kisser. Then Kurt took that comment to mean that he wasn’t, and no amount of convincing him that I wanted to kiss him and not Rachel was working, so I just yelled that he was better out of exasperation.”

“So, who is really better?”, Kurt and Rachel said in unison.

Finn rolled his eyes, “always the competition with these two. First it was over solos in Glee, then Kurt was making Rachel look like a sad clown hooker so I wouldn’t be attracted to her, and now it’s over who is the better kisser. Look, you’re both awesome people and good friends now. Why does this matter?”

No one answered Finn, but Blaine replied, “They’re very different kissers. It’s not that one is better, they’re both just different. I suggested to Kurt that he ask for permission to kiss Rachel so that he could see what I meant. They could learn from each other.”

“And I said that was crazy. I don’t want to kiss my most-likely-future-sister-in-law.”

“Oh, but doesn’t that stuff happen all the time at diva night? I thought kissing for practice was normal at sleepovers. You can kiss Rachel if she gives you permission. It’s like her stage kissing, only I guess this would include tongue because it’s practice for well, me on her end.”

“Wait, so I have to kiss Kurt, but you don’t? How is that fair?”

“Why does no one want to kiss me?”

“I do, but you were more concerned about whether you were a better kisser than Rachel than actually kissing me!”, Blaine pointed out, clearly exasperated.

“Burt? Carole? Since we apparently have outside perspective, what do you think we should do?”

Burt got an evil smile on his face as he laughed out, “Why don’t you boys have Kurt and Rachel both kiss Puck and Santana tomorrow and let them jointly decide? And then if they say one is better than the other, then Kurt and Rachel could kiss and figure out what the better of the two of them does.”

Surprisingly, Finn was the one to say, “Okay, that’s fine. So tonight can Kurt and Rachel return to their respective kissing partners?”

“I don’t want to kiss PUCK or Santana! FINN!!!”

“Well it’s either that or you just have to concede that you and Kurt are equally talented kissers, although different, as per Blaine’s estimation.”

“That is preferable. Though I still think you should kiss Kurt, so that you have a healthy comparison.”

“Urgh. Rach.”

Kurt saw the look on Finn’s face change and panicked, “You’re not actually considering it. Finn...”, he said warningly.

“How bad could it be? It’s not like we’re related by blood. Plus, you used to have a crush on me, I’d think you’d be less wary of kissing me.”

“I’m more worried about Rachel killing me when she realizes that she doesn’t want to actually see it, even though she told you to.”

“I lived through watching him and Quinn kiss in the halls for a few months. I can handle this little experiment. It’s like spin the bottle.”

“Are you really gonna do this with your parents watching?”, Blaine asked.

“We’ll we’ve sort of kept them up with all the yelling. It’s up to them if they want the show or not.”

“This has got to be the strangest thing in the world, but yet I can’t stop watching. It’s like a train wreck.”, Burt answered.

“We’ve seen Finn and Rachel kiss nearly everywhere, so yeah, not as weird as you might think.”, Carole added.

“Alright then, come on Kurt, kiss me so I can take Rachel back to bed already.”

“This better be a real kiss too. No being tentative. Just go for it.”

“Kurt kurt kurt kurt”, Blaine quietly chanted.

“Well if it wasn’t weird already, now it officially is.”, Kurt rolled his eyes before saying, “What the hell” and then launching his face at Finn and kissing him solidly. 

Finn ended the kiss after a few seconds, and said, “Thanks Kurt. You’re a great kisser, but I prefer Rachel. I see what Blaine was talking about with you two being very different. Both awesome, but different.”

Rachel seemed satisfied by that, and took his hand to lead him back to bed, turning back to say, “Good night everyone!”

They retreated to Finn’s room and the second the door was closed, Finn immediately went into the bathroom to grab his toothbrush, while Rachel whispered, “so, should I practice kissing with Kurt to learn his technique?”

“What?! NO! Do you not see me trying to frantically brush my teeth here? It was watery and slimey and while his lips were nice and soft like yours, he alternated between too much pressure and not enough and there was like too much air or something. Rachel, you are definitely the better kisser, it was no contest. I just didn’t want to get in an argument out there!”

“Maybe Kurt needs practice. I’ll have to talk to Blaine to see if my services are needed. He can’t do well at NYADA if he can’t kiss properly.”

“Oh Rachel, I don’t want to subject you to that. It was awful.”, he emphasized with a whisper, “And not because he was a dude, because that part of it didn’t really occur to me in the moment. It was just bad kissing.”

Rachel giggled, “Well I guess Kurt and Blaine don’t get as much practice as we do, or did, or now currently do. We kiss in public all the time and they barely hold hands. Probably because Lima is so conservative.”

Finn finished brushing his teeth and sighed in relief. Then, he turned to Rachel and picked her up, saying, “I don’t wanna talk about kissing Kurt anymore. In fact I can’t believe you made me do that. I might have to punish you.”

“Well that’s only fair.”, Rachel said seductively. “Just don’t whip me too hard.”

“No. No whip. But...”, Finn set Rachel down gently on his bed and started rummaging through a drawer in his dresser, and came back with four of his ties hidden behind his back. Rachel tried to crane her neck around to see what he had behind his back, but he knelt on the bed in between her legs and dropped the ties behind him. He leaned down and kissed her gently, caressing her face, and then stroking down her neck to her arm, until her hand was engulfed with his. He stopped kissing her to gently kiss her hand before easing her arm above her head, then held her hand there for a second while he kissed her lips firmly again, her free arm running through his short, but growing hair as her legs wrapped around his waist. Once she was distracted by his insistent kissing, he grabbed one of the ties and managed to secure her wrist to the rungs on his headboard. She tried to use her free hand to pull down his pajama pants and stroke his erection, but he was too quick and caught her hand in his as she was reaching for his waistband. While holding her wrist firmly, he used his other hand to lift up her thin tank top and pulled it off of her, letting it lay bunched by her tied up wrist and then kissing his way from her lips to her free hand, securing that one to the bed as well. Once her arms were comfortably secured above her head, Finn started tantalizingly kissing down her arm, moving his way slowly across her shoulder, and up her neck, where he paused to whisper softly in her ear, “Do you trust me? Is this okay?”, before rising up to look into her eyes. She was trembling with anticipation, and with soft wide eyes filled with desire, she nodded slowly at him. 

He lowered himself onto her and kissed her softly and deeply until she moaned softly, kissing him back equally. Then he couldn’t wait to worship her body any longer, so he kissed his way down her neck to her chest as he took one of her breasts in his hand, capturing the other in his mouth, causing her to moan quietly and shiver slightly. As he switched sides, she became even more aroused and tightened her legs around his waist grinding up into him. 

“Oh no, no, no. We can’t have that.”, Finn scolded Rachel playfully. “This is punishment”, he added as Rachel pouted up at him.

He swiftly pulled off her pajamas and underwear and before Rachel registered what he was doing, he had her foot tied to the end of the bed. The tie was barely long enough, since she was so short and his bed was long, but it worked. 

“Fiiiiiinnn”, Rachel whined. “I’m going to burst.”

“Only when I’m ready for you to. First, I’m just going to enjoy your whole body. Did you know that you taste like berries and cream? It’s my favorite taste in the world.”

“Oh God.”, she replied, as Finn started kissing her breasts again and she tried to writhe on the bed hoping for some friction where she needed it. Finn smirked, knowing that he was driving her up the wall, and started kissing lower and lower, then stopped, just breathing her scent in when his face hovered between her legs. 

Rachel felt like she was on fire, feeling his hot breath engulf her and not being able to feel his touch or be able to touch him. She let out a tiny whimper, and Finn answered it with his voice low, his every word and breath causing Rachel’s heart to beat faster and her respiration to increase, “You are beautiful. I am in awe of how perfect your every body part is. You know I always thought that vaginas were a little ugly, you know from watching porn, and while I knew that they must feel good on dick, I couldn’t imagine wanting to put my mouth on one. That is until I saw the perfection of yours.” 

“Auuuuuughhhh”, Rachel moaned loudly, actually shaking a little, feeling like an orgasm was coming soon.

At that moment there was a bang on the door and Kurt speaking loudly, “Finn, whatever you’re doing to make her do that, stop it!”

He answered truthfully, “I’m just talking to her, Kurt”.

“You are TALKING TO MY VAGINA, FINN. And you know that you’re doing more than talking.”, Rachel hissed loudly, leading to Kurt responding, “I don’t even want to know.” before rushing away.

Then, with no warning, Finn sucked hard on Rachel’s clit, leading to an almost deafening scream, followed by a soft moan, and the echo of Kurt in the hallway stating the obvious, “That was not caused by talking Finn. You’re not that good, Cassanova.” before the sound of a door being shut.

“Okay, you’ve had your fun. Untie me and get your hard cock inside of me, NOW!”, Rachel demanded.

“Oh, you want my cock?”

“Also the use of my limbs, please.”

“Yeah, um. I don’t think so, Rach.”, Finn teased her before he grabbed the pushing his penis deep inside of her, causing another primal moan.

“Don’t you like when I touch you?”, Rachel panted out as Finn picked up his rhythm. 

“Sure. But this is fun too. I can get you wound up so easy, and as lame as this sounds, I get turned on by the fact that you trust me enough to do this. Now just enjoy not having to do any of the work.”

“Oh god, Finn.”

“See you like it. I’m being gentle enough.”, he pointed out as he slowed his pace a little, drawing out the sensations for her. 

“I...mmmm...Finn, this is great, but you have me tied up. You should really be having your way with me and just fuck my brains out. I mean show me just how hard you can go.”

“Rach, I’m twice your size. I could hurt you if I go as hard as I can.”

“Well just fuck me as hard as you think I can take and I’ll tell you if you’re going hard enough. You didn’t gag me, silly.”

At the sound of that, Finn hardened even more and twitched, which made Rachel giggle, “See, Finn Jr. wants to fuck me hard. Let him have some fun, stud.”

Finn was done talking, he didn’t even know what to say, but he did want to give her what she wanted, so he started slamming himself into her harder, which proved to make it hard for him to keep control.

“Haaarder”, Rachel whined.   
Finn looked at her and cocked his head as if he thought he heard her wrong. He thought he was pounding into her pretty hard and by the sounds she was making, he was pretty sure she was enjoying it.

“Come on Finn, I know you’re holding back. Harder. Faster. More. I’m so close but I really want to feel your full force all the way in me.”

Finn responded by kissing her deeply and then thrusted into her a little bit harder.

“Finn, I can take more than that.”

He thrusted harder.

“mmmmm...”

He tried another thrust with the same force. It was almost his full force and he decided that if he wasn’t hurting her yet, he might just be able to really let loose and be okay, so he took a deep breath and drove into her again, feeling her body shift a little against the mattress and then she let out the sexiest hiss, “yessssssssssssssssssss”, that he had ever heard, and he repeated the action one more time slowly before picking up the pace to as fast and as hard as he could go. Within seconds, Rachel was screaming, “HOLY FUCK FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS YES YES YES Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.”

They were both drenched in sweat, their hearts beating rapidly, but Finn kept clinging to Rachel, repeating, “I love you” over and over again, until Rachel interrupted him, “Finn, are you okay?”

“Are you sure I didn’t hurt you? I mean that was so amazing, and I know you said you wanted it hard and at the end, I sort of just let loose on you, and you seem fine and seemed like you really liked it, and it was really super hot, but I was really really hard on you.”

Rachel smiled at him, and reassured him, “Oh Finn, look at me. I’m in one piece and recovering from an amazing orgasm. I loved that you finally let go and didn’t hold back. I wouldn’t have been able to orgasm if you were hurting me. But sweetie?”

“Yes, oh god, I’ll do anything you need.”

“Can you untie me now? I’d kinda like to cuddle.”

Finn looked at her with wide eyes when he realized that he hadn’t done that yet and quickly untied all the knots. After he settled down next to her, she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled to his side, her right hand fingers making circles on his chest as she sighed happily, smiling. Finn was just about to fall asleep, enjoying the little circles that she was drawing on his chest, when he suddenly felt Rachel sit up and before he could ask her what was wrong, he felt the tip of his penis hitting the back of her throat and heard himself call out, “OH GOD RACHEL”, which just made her giggle, which sent vibrations straight through his core, eliciting an even louder moan. 

That moan was answered by Kurt yelling, “OH COME ON! ROUND TWO? RACHEL, STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO HIM RIGHT THIS INSTANT.”, followed by a faint chuckle that sounded distinctly like Burt.

Finn’s response to Kurt (and subsequently, Burt) was to pick up Rachel’s ass and shift her core (she was kneeling next to him, bent over with her tongue swirling around his rock hard erection, unaffected by Kurt) so that it was directly over his face. She caught on to what he was doing and swiveled her leg so she could straddle his face and keep his penis securely in her mouth, which she initially failed at when Finn not only drove his tongue into her, but also pinched a nipple with one hand and her clit with his other, and instead let out a completely wordless squeal of pleasure, bringing yet another shout from Kurt, and the sound of Burt knocking on his door and then grumbling, “Did you know that it was your yelling rather that their round 2 that woke me up? This whole sibling rivalry thing is rather amusing, but come on, Kurt, you’re just egging them on with the yelling. Let them finish up and maybe they’ll pass out before round 3.”

Blaine, who looked sleepy and disheveled, came to the door then too, and responded, “Burt’s right. Come here, I’ll distract you until round two is over.” 

Burt chuckled and stumbled back to his own bedroom as Finn and Rachel were letting out their final moans of pleasure. He opened the door and said to Carole, who was looking a little traumatized, “well at least round two was shorter.”

“I’ve never heard Rachel swear before.”

“HA...Yeah, I have a feeling that your son is the only one that normally gets to hear that, since he is”, Burt used air quotes, “a fucking sex god”.

Carole blushed, “well, we know they’re happy. I guess that’s all that matters. They’re making up for lost time and she did go without a single orgasm from May until now. That’s a long time to go without out once you know what it’s like.”

“I’d like to know what Finn was doing to her, because I’d love to get you going like that.”

“Oh god.”

Burt chuckled again, “Maybe I’ll ask him in the morning. The look on his face will be priceless, I’m sure.”

“Why can’t my kid be quiet like your kid?”

“Carole, I know it’s gotta be weird hearing your kid errr, experience that kind of pleasure, not to mention hearing the sounds that he elicited out of his girlfriend, but at least you know that he’s happy and fulfilled. While I have no desire to hear Kurt and Blaine going at it, I worry sometimes that he is so reserved about it. I know it’s probably because Lima is so conservative when it comes to homosexuality, but I hope someday he’ll be driving Finn and Rachel out of the loft with his sex noise.”

“Finn would probably just cheer him on and Rachel would be critiquing his tone quality and breath control.”

“Those two are a pair, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, they are.”, Carole yawned.

“Let’s go to sleep before there is any more moaning or yelling.”

“Good idea! I’m kind of going to miss it all when they all leave tomorrow.”

“Me too, Carole. Me too. Goodnight.”, Burt said, before giving her a hug and a kiss goodnight.


	11. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finchel joins the mile-high club and everyone loves Finchel.

It was early and Burt was walking down the hall banging on Finn’s door, then Kurt’s door, yelling “Rise and shine, kids. I know you were up all night messing around, but you have a plane to catch. And Rachel, you might want to use some of that fallapio magic to get Finn up and in a good mood.”

Kurt, who had woken up with an alarm minutes before Burt’s wakeup call, opened his door and responded, “Fallapio? Do you mean fellatio? Are you seriously telling her to give him a blow job right now?”

Finn opened his door, his hair glistening with beads of water, and a towel around his waist, and said with a big smile, “Rachel was one step ahead of you. She’ll be out of the shower in a minute. We’ll be down for breakfast as soon as we’re dressed. Oh, should she give me another blow job since you just asked her to?”

“NO! Oh god please, no.”, Kurt responded quickly, as Burt chuckled.

“Hey Rach, Burt just told you to give me another blow job.”, Finn said as he walked into the bathroom.

“What?”, Rachel laughed, as she slipped on her panties.

“He actually called it ‘fallapio magic’”

“You mean fellatio.”, she said, licking her lips unconsciously as she clasped her bra.

“Oh god you look hot saying that. But, I know the word. HE called it fallapio.”, Finn pointed out, watching as Rachel pulled a cotton dress over her head before reaching for some leggings.

“That’s a little bit hilarious.”

“Well…?”

“Aren’t you hungry, Finn?”

Finn sighed, “Yeah. Alright.”

“Hey, if you’re good, maybe we’ll join the mile high club.” Rachel said, winking as she opened the door.  
Burt stopped at Santana’s house to pick her up before driving them all to Dayton to catch their flight. 

When she opened the back door to climb in, she laughed at the sight of everyone’s tired eyes, and asked, “Well, there’s no need to ask what you were all up to last night after karaoke. How long did they go at it for?”

Burt piped up, “Well, the last yelling I heard was Kurt telling Rachel to stop whatever she was doing. That was around 2 am.”

“They were going for round 2! There were like 2 blissful minutes when they were quiet and then it started up again with an ‘Oh God, Rachel’”

Santana laughed again, “Nice recovery time, Finny-D”

“Uh, Thanks?”

Burt laughed, and thought that this was his chance to find out how he could up his game. He had no complaints in the sex department, but he really wanted to knock Carole’s socks off. So he started with teasing, “Well, Santana, I heard last night that Finn was a sex god.”

“Oh my god, am I REALLY that loud and articulate when we’re making love?”, Rachel asked.

“YES!”, Burt, Kurt, and Santana all responded at once as they passed the city limits of Lima.

“Well, Finn is an exceptional lover. I stand by my in the moment assessment that he was a ‘sex god’”, she countered, using air quotes.

“I was actually thinking I needed to get some tips, if Rachel’s vocals were any indication.”

Finn put his head in his hands and started repeating, “My mom doesn’t have sex, my mom doesn’t have sex, ew ew ew ew ew”

Rachel rubbed his back gently and said, “Finn, your mother heard us go at it for two rounds, at least I don’t think she heard round 3. Plus, you boasted about our loudness last night to her, and you’re shutting down because Burt wants to use your expertise to make her happy? I know it might be difficult to think of our parents being sexual, but it’s only natural, like you’ve pointed out to her about us. So come on, sit up and enjoy that everyone knows how awesome you are at pleasing me.”

Finn smiled big, “Yeah, Rach, you always know what to say. I’m going to embrace my sex god status.”

“And now we’re going to have to deal with over-confident Finn, because his sexual prowess is being discussed positively.”, Kurt lamented as Finn just shrugged and smiled before saying simply, “Well, I know what Rachel likes and I just go with that. We talk a lot about trying new things, and well you all hear us, so you know we’re communicating when we’re liking something. It’s not like it’s hard.”

Rachel giggled at Finn’s words before sputtering out, “Oh, it was hard. But I liked it.”

Kurt blushed until he was nearly purple and Santana poked Kurt before complimenting Rachel for a change, “Well done, Hudson-Berry, I always knew you had it in you to be a bit kinky. Also, I’m liking this shade of purple that Lady Hummel is sporting. And three rounds, that’s impressive!”

“Hudson-Berry?”, Burt inquired. 

“Well, I was speaking to both of them. I suppose I could’ve used Finchel, but I don’t really call them Finn and Rachel ever, so combining their last names made more sense.”

“And we’re both adding each other’s lasts names when we get married, so we’ll both be Hudson-Berry’s.”, Rachel said proudly.

“When you get married? When did that happen? Haven’t you just been back together for like 3 days?”, Kurt said, beating Burt to the punch while Santana just looked surprised that she stumbled on a real thing.

“Yes, when we get married.”, Finn responded, “Although I need to propose again, and we’ll need to set a date. It’s not happening tomorrow, but it’s going to happen.”

“And you’re changing your name, Finn?”, Burt asked.

“Yeah, I’m not a misogynist. And I’m excited about the little hudsonberries that will run around”, he said proudly.

“I’m not pregnant! We just discussed that we’d both like children in the future, once we have careers and financial stability.”, Rachel said quickly.

“Oh thank god.”, Burt said. “No need to rush, just enjoy each other for now.”

“That’s the plan, but for some reason, Finn got super excited when I commented that our decision to take each others names and combine them would give our kids a hyphenated last name, and--”

“And he wanted to give us all a heart attack, including my father, who already had one!”, Kurt finished.

“Hey, I just love kids and I was just excited to hear that Rachel thought about having them too - And kids PLURAL at that. She’s always been excited about being a star on Broadway, and I just thought she wouldn’t want kids, because they’d take away from that. So, yeah, I’m excited that I get to have Rachel, who is more than enough for me, but that she’s also going to make my dreams of having kids come true too. I kind of love her even more, and I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Oh, enough, you’re giving me a cavity!”, Santana whined, as Finn and Rachel started kissing and snuggling even closer to each other. 

“Finn, where is your seat on the plane?”, Kurt asked, trying to change the subject.

“Next to Rachel”

“No, I’m next to Rachel, and you’re going to be bugging me to switch, aren’t you?”

“No. I looked at Rachel’s itinerary when I booked and the seat on her other side, which was also conveniently an aisle seat for these long legs, was available, so I took it.”

“Hahaha, you are going to have to deal with Finchel sex the whole flight to New York.”, Santana teased.

“Aren’t you just across the aisle? Furthermore, I witnessed Rachel subconsciously touching herself on the way here, so I just figured I would be similarly traumatized on the way back, but somehow having the real Finn is probably going to be even worse.”

Burt almost swerved the car at that admission while Rachel flushed scarlet and Finn raised an eyebrow at her.

“I murph rv bee dring ab too”, Rachel murmured into Finn’s chest. 

Santana was giddy and practically bouncing as she translated to Finn, “I believe she might have just admitted to having sexy daydreams about you that were so realistic that she was getting herself off in an airplane. Wow. Donkey-face really must’ve been awful in bed if you were fondling yourself dreaming about your ex on an airplane.”

“Santana, please stop talking. If not for my dignity, for Burt’s sake. And yeah, Plastic McDonkey-Face was awful. I couldn’t even imagine Finn instead because it was that bad.”

“She called him Donkey Face!!! KURT!!! This is the best day ever!”, Santana said gleefully, bouncing in her seat.

Finn ignored Santana and spoke quietly to Rachel, “Were you really thinking about me on the way here?”

Rachel sighed, “Of course. It started off with me being nervous about seeing you and feeling guilty about my sham of a relationship, but then it veered off into making love to you after dancing all night at the wedding, and I apparently embarrassed myself. But I was quiet.” She glared at Kurt when she pointed that out. 

Finn smiled and his chest puffed out a little as his pride kicked in and Rachel couldn’t help but roll her eyes and say, “Yep, I embarrass myself and you get proud of yourself for your ability to make me horny.”

“Rachel Berry just said, ‘HORNY’. I swear I am enjoying this so much!”, Santana said happily, “But I don’t envy those mattress store patrons you’re going to traumatize later today. No one is going to want to buy any of them after watching you two try them out.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, “We can control ourselves, you know. We’ve managed to perform and not make out on stage several times and you know how much that turns me on.”

“Oh, is that control why I caught you riding Finn on a piano bench in one of those tiny soundproof practice rooms backstage at Nationals in Chicago?”, Santana asked.

“Is THAT why you were so flushed when you came to your seats?”, Kurt asked, a hint of incredulity in his voice.

“Oh Hummel, what else would you think caused it? Everyone knew they were fucking!”

“They had SOUNDPROOF ROOMS! How could we not utilize one?”, Finn pointed out.

Rachel just shook her head, “Burt, I am so sorry that everyone always likes talking about Finn and my sex life. We just really love each other and well, we had to seize opportunities when we could get them. We were usually trying to avoid making anyone uncomfortable though.”

“Without you?”, Santana said as Kurt pointed out, “Making out against my door last night?”

“Rachel said ‘usually’. Sometimes we just don’t care and get caught up in our Finchelness and other times, we’re just trying to mess around with Kurt.”

“That was hilarious by the way.”, Burt noted, “Your mom was worried you were going to hurt Rachel, either by not knowing your own strength or being a klutz and falling on her.” 

“You were both watching? I’m not sure what to say to that, other than I’m super careful with Rachel. I would hate to hurt her” 

“Yeah, I pointed that out to your mom. Plus I remember the agony you were in when you accidently broke her nose. He cried like a baby every night until you were healed, Rachel.”

“Burt!!”

“What, I thought it was sweet and that Rachel would like to know.”

“Rachel did know! Rachel knows everything! You just told Santana.”

“Oh Finnocence, I would expect nothing less. We all know you’re way emo.”

“Okay kids, we’re almost to Dayton, but I wanted to ask you about your plans with this Brody guy.”

“Well Satan here told him that he was moving out, supervised by one of us. We actually land before he does, and I’m going to get the locks changed first thing, before he even touches down. I already have the locksmith scheduled and told him how many keys we need. As that’s happening, the love birds will be out bed shopping while Santana and I start boxing up his stuff. Puck should get there just before Brody and his job is to provide security and make Brody help him move Rachel’s bed and create a new partition for our “guest area”. We’re hoping by the time Finn and Rachel get back with their mattress delivery that Brody will at least have some stuff out and a place to crash.”, Kurt explained.

“I still have proof that he is selling sex illegally, so I don’t think he’ll be a problem.”, Santana added.

“But, just in case, Puck and I are pretty much going to be not letting Rachel or Santana out of our sight while we’re there, at least until all his shit is out of the loft.”

“Language, Finn”

“Hey, I’m from Lima Heights Adjacent! I can handle myself.”

“Alright, it sounds like you’ve got it figured out, but if it gets out of hand, please contact the authorities. I don’t want any of you hurt and I really don’t want to have to come to New York to bail you or more likely Puckerman out of jail, because you handled it yourself.”

“Yeah, Rachel doesn’t condone violence, but Puck insisted that it’s his job to lay the smack down if he needs to.” Rachel beamed at Finn, proud that he was acting like an adult about all of this, rather than tearing Brody down in a jealous rage.

“And so the journey begins…”, Kurt said as they entered the airport.

They all got settled in their seats on the airplane, where Finn and Rachel already put the armrest up and were snuggling together. Just as they were going to start kissing, both Kurt and Santana, who was across the aisle, started groaning.

“This is going to be a long flight.”, Santana said. 

“Nah, they were up late, they’ll pass out soon, if not from exhaustion, from lack of oxygen.”

“I never understood that statement. I mean, do people really not just breath through their noses while kissing, or take a quick catch breath when mouths separate for an instant? I mean kisses are not just open mouthed tongue swirling. There is that, but its also about mixing that up with a few closures and pecks.”, Rachel couldn’t help but add to the conversation. 

“Yeah, I only stop when my mouth gets sore, and that can take a while because I have lots of practice kissing Rachel for a long time.”

“Well, Kurt, at least they stopped kissing, but now they’re lecturing us on how they breathe when they’re kissing.”

“Well Kurt seemed to think that breathing was difficult while kissing.”, Rachel pointed out.

“I could see Kurt thinking that.”

“Um, what?!”, Santana exclaimed. 

Rachel giggled, “I’m surprised you’re so open about that Finn.”

“Open about what, exactly? This is going to be good, I can tell.”

“Damn it. Okay, Rachel somehow convinced Kurt to kiss me and convinced me to let him kiss me to settle who was the better kisser. Damned Blaine for pointing out what a good kisser Rachel is.”

Santana doubled over in hysterical laughter, catching her breath only to spit out, “So?”

“Rachel. Hands Down. No offense Kurt.”

“None taken.”

“And what did Kurt think?”

“Oh my goodness, I didn’t even think to ask that last night! Isn’t Finn a wonderful kisser?”, Rachel gushed.

Kurt blushed a dusky rose before murmuring, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh Lady Hummel LIKED him some frankentongue”, Santana teased.

Finn raised an eyebrow and shook his head in confusion.

“Fine! Yes, Finn is an exceptional kisser, and I wasn’t prepared for that. Rachel is a very lucky woman. I can kind of see why she’s always attached to him by the mouth. But, thankfully for everyone here, Blaine is the best kisser I’ve ever kissed.” 

There was a moment of silence, where no one had anything to say, but then Santana broke it, succeeding in making everyone uncomfortable. “Well, but Rachel and Kurt haven’t kissed each other. How is that fair?”

“Well, having Rachel and Kurt kiss wouldn’t have solved the debate, since it was to see which of them was the better kisser. Besides Blaine and I didn’t kiss either, and I don’t want to kiss anyone else!”, Finn pointed out, trying to spare Rachel the slimey experience.

“If I kiss Kurt, can we drop this? Finn, is that okay? I just want to get back to kissing you.”

“What if I don’t want Kurt cooties?”

“It’s a little late for that, Finnocence.”

“Fine, go ahead, Rach, so we can drop this.” Then Finn whispered, “maybe wait until the beverage cart comes by though”. Rachel giggled, but then just dove in, catching Kurt completely off guard, but he responded earnestly once he got his bearings, surprising himself.

Rachel cut off the kiss, leaving Kurt dumbfounded. She quickly snuggled up to Finn and whispering, “it wasn’t that bad, but you’re much better”.

Santana noticed the look on Kurt’s face and decided to tease him some more, “You okay over there Kurt?” 

Finn and Rachel looked over to him and noticed that he was staring straight ahead and trying not to panic.

“Oh no. Was I bad at it, Kurt?”

Kurt shook his head from side to side slowly, still afraid to speak, and confused beyond belief that both his step-brother AND best friend/future sister-in-law had managed to give him a hard on through kissing alone. Rachel even had him questioning his sexuality, wondering if he was bisexual. 

“Rach, I think you might have led Kurt to an existential crisis with your awesome kissing.”

“You know what existential means?”, an incredulous Santana asked.

“Rachel rubs off on you”, Finn pointed out.

“Oh I’m sure she does. I think Kurt would like her rubbing one off for him right now.”

“I’m gay”, Kurt pointed out, but the uncertainty in his voice was telling.

“Sure you are, muffin”, Santana soothed fakely. 

“I’m not sure what to say right now. I would’ve expected this reaction from a kiss with Finn. I mean I don’t know how I didn’t jump straight into bed with him immediately after kissing him the first time.”

“Well, that was a mutual feeling that was only prevented by me running away after a failed mailman moment.”

“I thought you said you were just nervous.”

“I WAS, I was nervous that I had just embarrassed myself by creaming my pants when all you had done was kiss me. Not to mention the feelings.”

Rachel responded by kissing him.

Kurt was still nearly comatose, trying to make sense of it all and calm his raging boner, which was still not calming down, especially now since the objects of his desire were kissing and he had visions of them in pornographic situations in his head. 

Santana decided that she needed to put a stop to the Finchel kissing by mentioning, “I might have to kiss Berry. Sounds like my girl has some magic in those lips.”

“Not just Rachel”, Kurt blurted out as Finn responded, “Hands off my girlfriend, Santana.” before looking at Kurt, surprised again.

Kurt tried to recover from his unfortunate slip by changing Santana’s focus to Rachel.

“Actually, that’s was my dad’s suggestion for solving the question of whether Rachel or I was the better kisser. He said that you and Puck should each get kissed by us, and that you two should be the deciders.”

“I like that idea. Wait. Burt watched you kiss Finn?”

“Carole too.”, Rachel pointed out. 

“What kind of crazy family are you people from?” 

“None of this would’ve happened had you two not decided to make out against my door!”

“Yeah, that’s not helping my assertion that your family is nuts.”

“Uh, I guess we have some good open communication with our parents?”, Finn suggested as a reason.

“I guess.”, Santana acquiesced, “But now you both have Kurt all hot and bothered, and super confused and by the looks of Kurt right now, it seems that I’m really missing out by not kissing Rachel.”

“Santana, I’m not kissing you on the airplane.”, Rachel said matter-of-factly. 

“But soon?”, Santana purred. 

“Maybe.”, Finn answered, “If you’re good.”

Their conversation fizzled out and soon, they were all dozing in their seats. After a half hour nap, Rachel woke up, and when she saw that Kurt and Santana were also asleep, she kissed Finn’s ear and whispered, “wanna join the mile high club, Finn?”.

Finn’s eyes popped open instantly, and turned toward the back of the plane. He saw that the flight attendants were busy getting the drink carts ready, so he figured it was a good time, since they would be distracted, and leaving the galley very soon.

“Wait two minutes and then meet me in the bathroom on the right.”

Rachel giggled and nodded as Finn got up to head to the back of the plane, with a big telling smile on his face. 

Two minutes later, she calmly walked to the back of the plane. When she moved to open the door to the restroom, a flight attendant interrupted her, informing her that a gentleman just stepped in there.

Rachel replied, thankful that Finn had thought to leave the door unlocked, “Oh, well he must be gone already, the door is unlocked.” She smiled sweetly at the attendant and slipped through the door gracefully, which was difficult, given that Finn’s broad shoulders took up most of the tiny room. Once she secured the door, she reached on tip toes to kiss Finn passionately, but quickly, then whispered, “quick and dirty, baby” in his ear. The next thing she knew, Finn had unzipped his jeans, pulled himself out and then quickly reached to push her panties aside, but the was surprised to find that there was nothing there in his way. Rachel noted his cocked eyebrow and pointed out that she had to take off her leggings anyway, so she just took it all off. One second later, he lifted her up and settled her down, engulfing his erection with her warm body. He tightened his grip and bounced her up and down until she was biting her bottom lip so hard, she would definitely have a mark. Finn snaked one hand between them to rub her clit, and within seconds, they were both coming, silent screams mirrored on their faces. Finn gently pulled Rachel off of him and set her down, whispering in her ear with a sexy growl, “Good job being quiet. That face you made was really hot.” He kissed her again as he zipped himself back in, and soothed her bite mark with his tongue. “You go out first baby. I’ll follow in a couple of minutes”.

She smiled at him and walked down the aisle of the plane in a happy, dreamy state. Rachel slipped back to her seat and was thankful that Santana and Kurt were both still asleep. However, as she was sneaking her panties and leggings back on, she accidentally nudged Kurt’s knee with her elbow and he woke up with a start. His eyes widened when he saw that she was pulling her leggings back on, and exclaimed, “Rachel, why in the hell are you putting on your leggings right now, in a seat on an airplane and where in the hell is Finn?”

Santana woke up then, and raised an eyebrow as Rachel answered Kurt innocently, “I’m just fixing them. They got bunchy, and I think Finn went to the restroom.”

Finn approached their seats as Santana countered, “No, you two just totally got it on in the airplane restroom. I just don’t know how it didn’t wake me up, but I can smell sex on you from here.”

She looked up at Finn’s wide grin and rolled her eyes, then looked at Rachel again and said, “Look at him. Are you really going to deny it that you just had sex?”

Rachel looked at Finn, who was clearly not at all trying to hide it and obviously thrilled to have just been initiated into the mile high club, and blushed, “Alright, fine, yes we had sex. On the plane. In the bathroom. And it was awesome and we found out that I can indeed be quiet if I have to.”

“Yeah, but it looks like you hurt yourself doing it,”, Finn said, “Your poor lip is purple.”, before sitting down and kissing her again.

“I have a whole new respect for you two, because that bathroom is tiny, and Finn is the clumsiest person I know, so I have no idea how you pulled that off without making a crap ton of noise banging around or falling out through the door.”

Finn and Rachel just ignored her and continued to stare into each others eyes, but Kurt responded, “Apparently, sex with Rachel is the one arena in which Finn is not hopelessly clumsy.”

“Hey! I managed to play football well too. It’s only dancing that’s difficult! And Rachel had two orgasms. I am not clumsy at sex”

“TWO???!!!”, Kurt and Santana replied in unison. 

“I’m not even sure we can say you’re a bad dancer anymore though - you were perfecting some very complicated moves for all our competitions last year.”, Rachel pointed out.

“I worked my ass off to get better!”

“And Mr. Schue found one particularly good way of ‘Finn-proofing’ the choreography. Didn’t you notice that even when you two weren’t together, that you were dance partners or somehow within sight of each other, even though it sometimes looked ridiculous because there’s over a foot height difference between you two?”

“It was a little weird when we weren’t together, but I figured it was because we were co-captains and our voices were often harmonizing.”, Rachel pointed out.

“Nope, it was because Finn didn’t screw up the choreography as much with you. He actually looked 10 times more graceful with you than with anyone else. Brittany would’ve been the obvious choice for a dance partner, because she was tall and thus more proportional to him, AND a great dancer who should’ve been able to back lead, but every time Schue tried it with a new number in practice, it was hopeless. He put Finn with you and he could magically do the moves. Even when he was dating Quinn and she was shooting daggers at him the whole time, he danced better with you.”

“Huh. I never noticed that. I just thought Schue put Frankenteen with the dwarf because she begged him to.”

“I only did that a couple of times! And that was in the early part of sophomore year! Although, yeah, heightwise, a more traditional pairing would’ve been me with Kurt, or senior year, Blaine. But for some reason Kurt was always with Quinn or Mercedes sophomore year”, Rachel protested.

“Okay, I’m bored, I thought we were talking about you two having sex on an airplane. I approve by the way. I’m impressed that you managed to pull it off without getting caught. I think you both earned a couple of cool points today, even though you’re both still rather dorky.”, Santana told them.

“Also, never try to deny you’ve had sex, Finn. You’re terrible at it.”, she added.

“Why would I ever want to deny having sex with Rachel? I love her and she’s awesome at it.”

“But you did all the work this time!”

“Yeah, but you do that thing where you squeeze me inside you and that is so awesome….”, Finn trailed off before Kurt put his hands over his ears yelling, “Ahhhhgh! I don’t want to know such details!!”

Santana merely laughed, “Good work Berry.”

Soon their plane was landing and they were heading to the loft to drop off their luggage.

As they put their bags down in Rachel’s section of the loft, Finn whispered, “So, do you think we have time for a quickie before mattress shopping?”

“Finn, we’re not having sex on this mattress”

“What about the piano rug?”

“You have to be quick. I don’t want to be here when Brody gets here.”

“Yay!!” Finn cheered, opening his suitcase to find the piano rug.

“Great, it’s starting already.”, Kurt grumbled as Santana yelled, “Bite your lip some more, Berry!”

Finn found the piano rug and laid it down carefully, then stripped down quickly, grabbed Rachel and pulled her down hard on top of him.

He kissed her passionately and rolled her underneath him, pulling off her dress, and then her shirt, and soon she was completely naked, bucking up into him as he kissed and groped her incessantly, engulfing her small frame with his large one. She surprised him by reaching between them and shoving his penis into her. It was so hot, and quick, and unexpected, that Finn nearly lost it right there, but quickly recovered and pounded into her, grabbing her hand and guiding her to her own swollen clit.

“I want to feel you touch yourself while I fuck you hard. Is that okay?”

Rachel nodded and kissed him as she rubbed herself while feeling Finn penetrate her deeply. Soon, she felt the familiar shudder within her and knew she was close. “I am about to come so hard, Finn.”, she whispered.

Finn grunted loudly and pounded into her with his full force, which caused her to let out a loud wail as she fell apart, shaking beneath him, triggering his orgasmic moan as well.

“That sounded hot you two.”, Santana said cheerily as Kurt hissed, “Don’t encourage them!”

“Why not? It’s the middle of the day, if I encourage them now, they’ll be worn out by the time I want to sleep.”

Kurt just shook his head and yelled, “Go buy a mattress!”

Finn and Rachel smiled at each other and got dressed quickly, then walked out as Rachel answered Kurt, “We’re going. Text when Puck gets here. And don’t let Brody take my stuff!”

“We have you covered, Rachel. Don’t get a mattress that squeaks, though. Maybe a pillow top would help muffle you.”, Kurt quipped.

Finn and Rachel left, hearing Santana say to Kurt, “You ready to box up Donkey Face’s shit?”

“I’ve never been so happy to do manual labor. I am so glad that he is leaving and that Rachel and Finn have each other again. I’d never tell them that, because then they’d probably have even less respect for those around them when they’re messing around, but I really do feel that everything is finally falling into place.”

“Yeah, even I admit that they’re both more tolerable when they’re together than apart. But I want to know how it’s going to work given that you have thing for both of them. I saw your face. There was pure panic in it.”

“My step-brother and future step-sister-in-law both managed to excite me within hours of each other. And watching them kiss and hearing them go at it does all sorts of crazy stuff to me now. I am totally freaking out! I love both of them, platonically, and now I have sexual feelings toward both of them, which is really unfortunate, because they are really meant for each other, so there is nothing I will do to mess that up again.”

“Do they turn you on more than Blaine?”

“It’s about equal.”

“And Adam?”

“That’s the part that’s most unfortunate. I want this semester to be about moving on and seeing other people. Trying dating, not necessarily sleeping around, but dating. And the one guy who I was interested in, unfortunately doesn’t hold a candle to the three of them.”

“Would it help if I told you that I wanted in on their sex too?”

“Even after you know what sex is like with Finn?”

“Well, Finn was awkward, but he was not half as bad as I made him sound, and it was his first time and he wasn’t into me. And god, the guy is hung like a horse, which even a lesbian can appreciate. But Rachel is who I can’t get out of my head. She doesn’t even realize how hot she is now. I guess she always was, but only Finn could see it, with his fetish for animal sweaters, plaid skirts and knee highs. And when she started asking about polyamory after my little post-wedding rendezvous, I couldn’t help but think that maybe there is a chance for others to jump on the Finchel train.”

There was a knock at the door. Santana answered it and was surprised to see not only the locksmith, but also Puck.

Kurt came to the door too and gave the locksmith directions and then said, “Welcome to the loft, Puck. It’s the place where everyone is in love with both Finn and Rachel.”

“Well then I guess I’m in the right place.”, Puck responded.

Both Santana and Kurt’s jaws dropped, but Santana recovered first, “Are you serious?”

“Why do you think I’m here? Finn’s my boy and I would do anything to protect Rachel. I love her.”

“I thought you loved Quinn.”

“I love all of them. Pretty equally, which is a bit confusing.”

“Oh god.”, Kurt murmured. “You’re bisexual?”

“Not really.”

“What he means is that he has a thing for Finn, but not necessarily other dudes.”, Santana guessed.

“Yeah, sort of.”, Puck admitted, not mentioning that it wasn’t only Finn, but that it was still very selective, unlike his heterosexual sex drive.

“Well, this is going to be interesting with all three of us wanting them when they only have eyes for each other.”

They looked at each other and Puck said, “I’m not going to get in their way. I can handle my desire, and I just want to help get the douchebag out of here and make sure that Rachel is safe.”

“Well, lets get to work then.” Kurt pointed out, heading to Rachel’s partition.


	12. Golden Slumbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly dialog surrounding Brody moving out and is rather fluffy.

The locksmith handed Kurt five shiny new keys and left. Kurt made sure to put the keys in a hidden spot in his room, thinking that it was safer in case Brody tried to snag one of the keys off their key rings while moving out. When he returned to Rachel’s room, Puck and Santana looked guilty, but they had a few boxes filled with clothing that was obviously Brody’s, so they were actually working. 

“Oh no, what did you two do?”, Kurt responded to their guilt.

“We. Um. Found a few things that we probably shouldn’t have.”, Puck answered him with his head down in shame.

Kurt sighed, “Well that was bound to happen given that you were purposely going through Rachel’s stuff to get Brody’s out. Though, if Rachel had something to hide, I would’ve assumed that she would’ve made an effort to put them somewhere secure, like her locked trunk. But she was a little busy with Finn for the brief time they were here.”

“They’ve already done it in here? Damn.”, Puck asked.

“From what we heard, on that rug you’re sitting on. And if we’re counting, that’s #3 for both of them.”, Santana added.

Pucked looked down, “Oh.” He paused, “Wait. Three? Really? Weren’t you all up early and then at an airport and then on an airplane? Damn they’re good.” He was genuinely impressed and a little jealous.

“Rachel apparently used fellatio as an effective tool to wake Finn up, then they joined the mile high club, where Finn claims to have gotten Rachel off twice, and then they had a quickie here. I don’t even want to know what tonight is going to be like with a new mattress and all.”, Kurt spurted out, so that Puck was on the same page. He then got back to their task and asked, “So, what did you find?”

“The anal beads had to be Brody’s. I mean he did some kinky shit as a prostitute.”, Santana thought out loud.

Kurt stared at her in disbelief, “Well, where did you find them?” 

“In with Brody’s socks.”, Puck admitted.

“Then why would you think they were Rachel’s?”

“We didn’t!”, Santana insisted, “We were just traumatized because they were in that douchebag’s ass.”

“Oh. I just thought you looked guilty.”

“That was because we found Rachel’s engagement ring.”

“And I offered to swipe it for our favorite giant.”, Puck added.

“Why were you in her jewelry box?”

“It looked like a place to stash condoms, and I wanted to clear out the smalls to make room for condoms that would actually fit Frankenweenie.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “You two actually care in your own odd ways. I’m impressed. Anyway, Brody will be here any minute if our calculations are correct, so we should make sure that anything of value is well out of his reach. Santana, can you take her jewelry boxes to your room and stash them somewhere secure, especially the one with the ring in it?”

“Sure”, Santana said, taking the boxes with her as she left the room.

“Puck, did you actually find any condoms or any other sex paraphernalia that might have been actually used between them?”

“I already packed the teeny weenie raincoats. They must not have done it much - there was practically a whole box left. There weren’t any other sex toys that he would’ve been involved with.”, Puck told Kurt, leaving out how he found Rachel’s hot pink vibrator under the mattress and stashed it in her underwear drawer, so it wouldn’t fall out when they moved the bed.

Kurt steeled himself, not wanting to react to the condom comment for Rachel’s sake, “Alright, then let’s get these sheets off, so that the bed is ready to move when he gets here.”

Puck and Kurt had just finished stripping the bed, and Kurt was about to head to the laundry room with them when they heard Brody pounding on the door and yelling, “You already locked me out? I didn’t even move out yet!”

Puck answered the door and yelled right back, “Stop shouting dude, you think we were going to let you have free access to this place so you can harass Rachel or trash their stuff? We already started packing up your shit, hope you got a place to stay tonight, cuz you’re not staying here.”

“Puck, let’s be civil. Look Brody, we’re just taking precautions. We thought we knew you, but were blindsided by your being a part of an illegal sex ring, so how would we really know how you would react to being asked to move out?”, Kurt disclosed, trying to be diplomatic, since he would definitely need to see the guy at school in the future.

“Besides, Plastic Ken Doll, we care an awful lot about Rachel, and she’s teeny tiny, and we just can’t help but protect her, so we will make sure that if you don’t get everything out today, one of us will be here to let you in to pack and move. But you don’t get more than a week. After that, anything you left here is garbage. Oh, and we got a head start on your packing and found your beads.”, Santana said flippantly as Brody’s eyes widened. 

Brody recovered from his initial brief shock and retorted, “How do you know they’re not Rachel’s?”

“Brody, first, they were blue and Rachel would’ve bought pink ones if she was so inclined, and second, you don’t honestly think that we don’t know where Rachel keeps her stash of sex toys, do you?”, Puck stated matter-of-factly. “I know her. And while I’ve never had the pleasure of making her call out my name, I sure as hell know where her hiding places are.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Puck, but otherwise stayed quiet. Brody threw up his hands in defeat and walked to Rachel’s room, surveying what they had already packed. Puck perched himself upon the unmade bed and watch him carefully as he gathered clothing and books from various places around the room. Meanwhile, Kurt was pushing aside the privacy partition, so they could take the bed out. Soon, Brody’s belongings from Rachel’s room were boxed up. He decided to take a few of the boxes down to the suv he had borrowed, and then continue gathering his things from the rest of the loft. 

As Brody was loading a box into back of the SUV, Finn and Rachel approached the building hand in hand, not seeing him behind the large vehicle. Rachel headed straight to the laundry area to wash the new bedclothes, and Finn went up to the loft. When Kurt answered the door for him, Finn asked how things were going.

"Pretty calm actually.", Kurt said.

"Although you and Rachel being here might change things.", Puck added.

"We're just going to lay low. Is he done getting his stuff out of Rachel's room? If he is, we are just going to start reorganizing in there and will stay out of his way."

“Our new mattress should be here in an hour.", Rachel added, stepping through the door, a little winded from racing up the stairs, “I can’t wait to sleep in it! I already put the new sheets and blankets in the washer!”

“I bet that’s not all you can’t wait to do on it.”, Santana scoffed. 

Not wanting to get into another discussion of their sex life, Kurt ignored Santana and focused on logistics. “Are you using the same frame or are you getting a new one?", Kurt asked.

“Well since the mattress is extra long, and it’s difficult to find a frame for a bed of that size, Finn is going to build a custom frame for it this week.", Rachel said, beaming.

"Dude, are you gonna buy power tools?", Puck perked up.

"Finn is able to build things? Do we need to set up a workshop area too? We’re going to need more partitions!”, Kurt sighed.

"We can make more partitions! And yeah, Puck, we can go buy them and the lumber tomorrow. Kurt, I took shop. I can figure out how to make a bed frame. I bet I can even do some crazy pinterest shit to it too.", Finn said confidently. “In fact, I think we’re going to make one of those pillowy headboards and built in shelves on the sides.”

“Wow, you know what pinterest is, I’m impressed, Finn.”, Kurt commented.

Santana noticed Rachel mooning over Finn's display of masculinity and couldn't help snorting, "And it looks like Rachel is turned on by the thought of Carpenter Finn."

Brody walked in as Santana was talking and scoffed, "Oh please, like anything he does is sexy.”

Rachel burst with rage as Brody insulted Finn, and instantly launched herself at him to attack, completely surprising Finn and Puck, who reacted just quick enough to catch her in midair before her foot connected with Brody’s manhood. 

“Whoa, my girlfriend is a ninja.”, Finn commented as Puck held her back, as she struggled to connect punches and kicks with Brody’s sensitive areas.

Puck was having a hard time containing her, and broke Finn’s reverie, “Hey, Finn, can you help me with your ninja princess over here?” Finn came over and scooped Rachel from his arms, and reminded her, “Hey Rach, I thought you were going to leave the violence to Puck, and only if it was necessary?”.

Puck was chuckling as he said it, but Rachel’s face fell, knowing that her actions were hypocritical, and settled comfortably in Finn’s arms, responding with a quiet, “you’re right.”. Then she quickly hopped down and stood, Finn’s arms still around her, and addressed Brody in a much louder and stronger voice, “I will not tolerate anyone insulting Finn. He is incredibly sexy in so many varied ways, and you know what Brody? You might be somewhat nice to look at, but you’re useless in bed. I mean, for a sex worker, you’re not very good at it.”

Santana, Puck, and Finn had their mouths open in surprise, while Kurt was trying not to laugh.

Brody countered, “Well you certainly weren’t complaining when we were together.”

“I’m an exceptional actress, Brody. And frankly I was surprised that you couldn’t even tell that I was faking an orgasm. Not bad for a NYADA freshman from Ohio, huh?” Brody looked mortified, but Rachel continued, “It was wonderful practice for sex scenes. So, next time you’re thinking of saying that Finn isn’t sexy, think about the fact that I’ve already had three amazing orgasms from Finn TODAY, and you’ve never given me one in months of dating.”

Santana gasped, surprised by Rachel’s honesty, and also turned on by her strong verbal lashing.

“You’re lying. I’m great in bed.”, Brody fought back.

Rachel simply stated, “Maybe for someone else, but not for me. You’re not Finn. I never should’ve given you the chance you had, Brody. For that I am sorry. But my heart was always Finn’s. I was trying to take the advice to move on, and live my life here, but it didn’t work. And I didn’t want it to work. If you got hurt, I am sorry, even if you don’t entirely deserve the sentiment given that you lied about your profession to me, and weren’t fully committed yourself, but this is the way things are now. I am Finn’s, forever. Please finish packing. Finn and I will be in my room and will leave you be.”

Finn and Rachel retreated as Kurt let out a low breath of relief that that altercation was over. He then smiled, thinking about how strong Rachel seemed. 

Finn and Rachel were busy reorganizing Rachel’s things, making room for the things that Finn would be bringing and picking up the items that got tossed around a bit in the search for Brody’s things, when Rachel thought about her hiding spot and found herself looking across the apartment to the very small, not yet sectioned off guest area next to Santana’s room. Puck, who was busy putting new sheets on the bed, saw her panicked face and pointed to the dresser and winked. Relief showed on her face and she mouthed, “Thank you” to him for saving her further embarrassment. She then looked at Finn, who was trying to restack some of her books, and mentioned, “You know, this mess isn’t even half as bad as the mess Santana left when she moved in and went through all of my stuff and Kurt’s stuff.” 

“She just went through your stuff and made a mess?”

“She claimed it was a thing that she did. Apparently roommates have no secrets in her world. And then she said that she approved of 75% of my underwear. I’m pretty sure she was searching for something against Brody though, rather than just being the disruptive force that is Santana.”

“Well I think all your underwear is hot. But that sounds like quite the compliment from Santana. And while her Mexican third eye thing is creepy, I’m glad she was looking out for you.”

“Me too, though with this Brody mess, I feel a lot safer with you and Puck here. I am confident in my self defense moves, but even with my best moves, I am small, and it’s nice to have a strong virile boyfriend here to protect me, so I don’t have to use them.”

“Rach, I will do anything in my power to keep you safe. Always. I just wish I could stay longer.”

“I know, but you will be here soon, and in the meantime, I have Santana and her hair blades.”

“And I think I’d like for Puck to stick around longer too - just until we’re sure that Brody is going to back off. He can work on his writing here if you guys don’t mind him staying.”

“We’ll just have to chat with Kurt and Santana, but I think they’d be fine with that.”

Brody was just finishing packing his things from the bathroom, under Kurt’s supervision. 

“Well, Kurt, I think that’s all the essentials for now. I will need to come back at some point to get the rest of my books and some other things that are around, but I have to go and get my friend’s truck back and meet him so I can crash at his place.”

“We are glad that you have a place to stay. Rachel did say that she didn’t want you homeless. Granted she wasn’t aware that you were sleeping with half the city when she said that, but I think you should know that she did care about you a little bit.”

“Yeah, well if that bitch didn’t throw me under the bus, maybe things would’ve been different.”

“Brody, Santana only did what you were too much of a coward to do. Rachel deserved to know the truth. And she was going to end things anyway. You know that, right? I mean look at them.” Kurt pointed to Finn and Rachel, who were smiling and talking while moving things around, effortlessly moving around each other and obviously perfectly in sync. “There is no competing with that. And that isn’t the result of knowing each other for 4 years - they were like that from the day they met.”

“Urgh, fine. Well how do I get back in for the rest of my stuff?”

“Call me or Puck and one of us will be here. Please just leave Rachel alone.”

“Yeah, whatever.”, Brody responded as the buzzer sounded and Rachel couldn’t help but squeal, 

“That’s the new mattress! Finn, I’m so excited! It’s the first piece of furniture we bought together and our first joint credit card!”

Finn whispered, “You are so cute and I’m just as excited as you are, but Brody is still here”.

Brody glared at Finn, but said, “Don’t bother subduing her excitement, I was just leaving.”

Rachel’s face fell, but she recovered and happily directed the delivery guy and directed him to their room as Brody left for the day.

A few minutes later a massive mattress and boxspring were headed up the stairs and as the delivery guys squeezed through the doorway, Santana couldn’t help but comment, “Holy crap Frankenteen, that bed is huge, even for you. We could all fit in it!”

Kurt and Puck gaped at her, wondering what she was trying to do with that comment, when Rachel snapped back, “Well, we wanted to have room to move a little, that’s all.” 

“Says the girl who got off twice in the airplane toilet.”, Puck laughed, trying to lighten the mood and get the conversation off of orgies. 

“Who told you that, Noah?”

“Chill Berry, it came out when I was teasing him about sitting on the piano rug that you two were bumping uglies on earlier. Besides, no secrets between roomies, and Puck is a sort of roomie now.”

“I’m glad you said that Santana, because I was kind of hoping that Puck could stay with you guys for a while. I’m still a little worried about Brody starting crap when I leave in a week.”, Finn told them.

“So, Santana is already calling me a roomie, and Finn is asking if I can stay here, but no one thought to actually ask me?”, Puck laughed, “You do know that I could have plans, right?”

“Well, of course, but if you were crashing in my dorm to write, I don’t see how you couldn’t crash here instead. I mean you would get to play the hero if Brody messed with any of them.”, Finn pointed out.

“I was joking dude. You know I got your back and I will totally protect our little Jewish princess.”

“Yeah, I suppose I’m fine with that too.”, Kurt added. “And if he decides to stay more permanently and get a paying job, there’s plenty of room and that would make rent lower too.”

Puck raised his eyebrows at Kurt, but otherwise let the comment go. 

“Thanks man, I feel a lot better now.”, Finn said, giving Puck a fist bump.

“Enjoy your new bed.”, one of the delivery men said to no one in particular before Rachel ushered them out the door, thanking them for their services. 

“I’m going to go make the bed! The drier should be done by now.”, Rachel exclaimed. “You guys should start talking about what we should do for dinner.”

Kurt started rattling off the different take-out places available as they needed to go grocery shopping after being gone for a few days, and they were all tired from their travels and rearranging. Finn’s mind started to wander as the rest of them debated pizza versus chinese food. He couldn’t help but think how perfect these mundane little moments were and how excited he was to be moving in with Rachel. His happy thoughts were in stark contrast to the discontent he experienced the last time he was in the loft with Kurt and Rachel. He felt overwhelmed then, and while he wanted to be with Rachel even then, he just wasn’t ready for the leap to New York. He pondered this and instantly, he was hit with an odd sense of gratitude that Rachel’s fathers had essentially forced them to prove their love would beat the odds. The separation sucked, but he felt like an equal in the relationship again, which was what he needed to truly be able to feel worthy of her. He knew that Hiram and Leroy’s methods were wrong both for exacerbating his feelings of inadequacy and for not trusting Rachel’s judgement, and that they deserved every ounce of Rachel’s anger, but he wondered if they would’ve been as solid now if they hadn’t needed to overcome the challenge of that heart wrenching time apart. It also occurred to him that he was supposed to be in the middle of a discussion, but his thoughts instead shifted to a daydream about proposing to Rachel once again, this time in a much more elaborate way, in Central Park, with a song, with flowers and preferably an epic engagement party to immediately follow. He was imagining her face as he was singing when he was interrupted by the sound of Puck snapping fingers in his face, obnoxiously calling out, “Finn? Earth to Finn. Dude, where was your head? Did you fall asleep?”

“I don’t think I fell asleep, but if I did, that was one awesome dream.”, Finn said, dreamily. Rachel, who came in carrying a basket at that moment just smiled knowingly. It was really nice to see him happy again, and she recognized his happy daydream face.

“I don’t think I want to know about that.”, Puck chortled, “But dude, what’s your vote? Pizza or chinese?”

“Pizza, or whatever Rachel wants, because both are great.”

“I would love some pizza. That’s my vote. Kurt knows my order and I’m pretty sure I still have money in the take out jar.”

“Got it, Rach. Go make your bed, I know you can’t wait.”, Kurt laughed at her practically bouncing to her room.

While the rest of them figured out what toppings to get on the non-vegan pizzas, Rachel got to work making the bed, admiring the scene in their living area as she worked, smiling because this was how she envisioned living in New York. It was finally happening the way it was supposed to. She never would’ve guessed that her and Santana of all people would be happily living together, or even friends, and Puck was never part of her New York plan, but somehow it all just fit together. The only missing piece was Blaine, but he was where he needed to be this year too. She finished with the bed and couldn’t resist climbing in, just to try it out. She had planned on calling Finn to join her, but it only took a minute of her ensconced with comfortable blankets to fall into a deep slumber.

 

When the pepperoni and peppers versus sausage and onions debate was over and Kurt was busy calling in their order, Finn realized that Rachel hadn’t came back from her room yet and was wondering what she was up to. Slipping away as Santana and Puck randomly flirted, he entered her room, and smiled when he saw her tiny sleeping body in the exact center of the gigantic bed. He kicked off his shoes quickly and crawled in carefully next to her, engulfed her with his arms, and easily fell asleep himself. 

In the living room, flirting had turned into arguing. Puck was frustrated and confused by Santana and blurted out, “I thought you were a lesbian, why are you flirting with me? And with Finn right here too!”

Kurt walked in from the kitchen and quipped, “Um it seems that Finn might have slipped out under your radar, Puck.”

Puck wheeled around and noticed that indeed, Finn had left the room, “What the fuck? Hasn’t he gotten laid enough today?”

Santana ventured a glance into Rachel’s room and when she saw no movement, walked closer, peeking in on the sleeping couple, “Apparently all that sex tired them out. They’re napping.”, she said softly. Then, taking a step back to the others, who had peeked in too, she got an evil grin on her face, before joking, “You know, I could use a nap too. What about you Puckerman? Kurt? Wanna join them in there? The looks on their faces will be priceless when they wake up.”

“You are evil, and no, I’m not going to hop into bed with them without permission! I mean, yeah, Rachel and I do share a bed on diva nights and when she’s feeling depressed, which was every night the first month I was here, but I’m not doing this.”

“Suit yourself, but I’m going in there. I think you’re just afraid that Rachel is going to give you a boner.”

Kurt sputtered indignantly, “I happen to just respect them. And I don’t think that would happen. Aw crap.”

“Oh Porcelain, you’re really messed up about a girl turning you on. Look, you like Rachel. She’s already your friend and you love her platonically, right?”

“Yes, I often said she was like my fraternal twin.”  
“Well, I get the weirdness factor, then, because even if she’s not your blood relative, it’s weird to want someone you call your sister. But that aside, you already love her, and she’s beautiful and hot, and apparently one hell of a kisser, so it’s not that surprising that even as an otherwise gay man, that you’d want to do more than just kiss her again. It’s like her kissing just nudged you a couple of notches down the Kinsey scale.”

“That makes sense, but I’m still not showing up in their bed unannounced.”

“Well now that that’s settled, dibs on Rachel’s side.”, Puck blurted before cutting in front of Santana and tiptoeing in quietly.

“We’re both going on Rachel’s side, dumbass, Finn is taking up his side! Now get in quietly and start spooning me.”

He grumbled but did as he was told, knowing that their little joke might not be taken as well if he was directly spooning Rachel and Santana was spooning Finn. Kurt walked away, feeling jealous, but grateful that he was able to resist, despite his feelings.

A half hour later, the buzzer signaling their pizza delivery woke Rachel up first. She heard Kurt answer the door, and snuggled closer, whispering, “mmmm...Finn, I love what you’re doing to my boob, but it’s time to get up. I just heard Kurt get the pizza.”

“Rach, no, don’t stop.”

“Don’t stop what?”

“How you’re squeezing my ass. I really like that. Wait? Your boob? I’m not touching your boob.”, Finn said, slightly more awake.

“Finn, my hands are on your chest; I’m not touching your butt.”, Rachel said, panicking and opening her eyes wide when she traced the hand that was on her boob to Santana, asleep beside her. Finn was doing the same, veritably jumping out of bed when he realized that the hand belonged to Puck.

“What the hell? PUCK!? Santana? Get the hell out of our bed!”

Rachel was in shock, speechless even, when Puck and Santana sat up groggily.

Santana was first to speak, “You both looked so comfy, so we decided to join you.”

“What is wrong with your bed? You two could’ve had a cuddly nap of your own in your own bed. This is our bed.”, Finn demanded.

“Well I said earlier that we’d all fit, and look I was right. Kurt would’ve fit in here too, but he didn’t want to join us.”

“Point proven. Now get the hell out! I feel violated. Puck was groping my ass! And you were doing something apparently awesome to Rachel’s boob. And while I should’ve been paying attention to learn something, I think I remember telling you to keep your hands off my girlfriend.”

“I told you it was a bad idea, Santana!”, Kurt called into them, “But you should all make up and get out here before the pizza gets cold!”

“See, Kurt told us to make out, so let’s go.”, Santana said, grabbing a shell shocked Rachel.

“He said make up, not make out.”, Rachel said pushing Santana an arms length away from her.

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“NO! Besides, no offense, but I only want to make out with Finn.”, Rachel said quietly, not fully believing what she was saying, and confused by the fact that she actually enjoyed Santana grabbing her boob, and that it didn’t feel as weird to wake up with a whole bed full as she would’ve thought. As her mind reeled, she thought that had to be just a physical thing because she really did think it was Finn doing it at the time. She tried to convince herself that surely she wouldn’t have felt the same if she would’ve known that it was Santana, right? Her brain was going into further into overdrive when Finn reached for her hand, and quietly said, “You okay, Rach?”.

“Yeah, I’m okay, let’s get some food. I’m just a little confused, that’s all.”

“Me too”, Finn admitted, “We can talk about it after filling our bellies full of pizza.”

As they walked over to the table to grab pizza, Kurt was quietly hissing at Santana and Puck, “Are you two insane? What the hell are you trying to do? Let them be Finchel. I thought you weren’t going to get in the way, huh, Puck?”

“I didn’t know I reached for his ass, Kurt. I was asleep.”

“Which is why you should’ve known better than to go to sleep with them with your feelings. Either of you. You’re playing a really dangerous game, and one where you two are going to end up being heartbroken.”

Finn heard Kurt’s tone, but not his words, and just said, “Don’t worry about it, Kurt. We’re fine. We can take a joke. It could’ve been worse.” 

“Alright, I will lay off. We should have a roomie meeting though, since it’s apparent that we need some ground rules. Plus, I need to give you all your keys. I didn’t earlier, because I didn’t want Brody to swipe one. I thought it was better to leave the old keys on your rings when he was here today and if he swiped one, we’d know and he wouldn’t be able to get in.”

“Good thinking, Kurt. When he comes again, we should be careful about where our keys are. I know the key hooks are super convenient, but maybe when he comes by, we should swipe our keys off it and hide them”, Rachel added, before settling onto the couch next to Finn.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then Finn spoke tentatively.

“So, how do we go about setting ground rules, Kurt?”

“Well, we just talk really and then agree on the rules. What did you have in mind? Other than staying out of each others’ beds unless invited, that is.”

“Well, I don’t want Rachel alone in the apartment yet. I really don’t trust Brody, and while Ninja-Rach is all sorts of awesome, I just think that the buddy system is best now. It won’t be a problem this week, since I don’t really plan on leaving her side unless she’s in class, but…”

“Finn, I can tell by Rachel’s mortified look that she’s not entirely on board with that, but I think it’s a great idea. Luckily, we have a similar class schedule, so we’re normally on campus together. And when I’m interning, Santana is normally around. And with Puck here, I’m sure he can be around when Rachel is.”

“Can we set a rule that if Rachel comes home and finds herself alone that she calls one of us? Well, not me when I’m in Lima, but you know, so she’s not alone?”

“Finn, it’ll be okay. You’ll all smother me and the Brody thing will blow over. I don’t think he’s that upset over losing me. I mean he was sleeping with other people while we were together, I don’t think that’s an indication of how much he loved me.”

“That’s somewhat true, but Rachel, you weren’t really putting out much, and he’s a guy. And even good guys have urges.”, Santana pointed out.

Rachel turned to Santana, who had just plopped down next to her with a second slice of pizza, and rolled her eyes, but didn’t argue the point. Finn couldn’t help defending her honor though, “Yeah, but then he could’ve just jerked off. That’s what a good guy does when he has urges and the person he loves isn’t available or isn’t ready. Instead he used sex as a business and that’s just not okay even if Rachel wasn’t putting out. Actually I’m kind of happy that she wasn’t putting out for him.”

“Okay, let’s not discuss how much Finnocence has spanked the monkey when Rachel was in her prude phase or in the past few months. Are there any more rules that I have to follow? So far not leaving Rachel alone sounds pretty easy.”, Puck added, stuffing another slice of pizza into his mouth.

“Hey!”, Rachel protested, while Santana shook her head at Rachel. “Well I’d like to set a ground rule that no one but Finn and I is allowed in our bed without being invited. Group napping and groping is just unacceptable!”

Kurt responded glaring at Puck and Santana, “I think that should’ve been an obvious rule, but yes, I agree. Also, no having sex in my bed!”, he added looking pointedly at Finn and Rachel, as Puck and Santana laughed hysterically remembering that particular evening.

“In our defense, we thought that we were drinking sparkling juice. I didn’t know that Puck had switched to real champagne once we moved the Nationals party to our house! So I was I was busy kissing Rachel, but she was walking backward and unintentionally drunk, so I think she just turned the wrong way into your room, thinking it was my room and well I wasn’t completely sober and was really only thinking about getting laid, so I just went where she pulled me, even though I was not as drunk as her. It didn’t even occur to me that we were in your room until you screeched at us.”

“We weren’t in your bed? I thought Kurt was just mad because we were making noise.”, Rachel commented, a bit embarrassed that she didn’t remember that detail.

“No, you most definitely were NOT in Finn’s bed. You were both completely naked and sweaty and loud and clearly enjoying yourselves rolling around and gyrating and generally making a mess of my bed with the door completely wide open. And you probably used one of my condoms.”

“Wow, you really must’ve been drunk to not have registered that. Kurt’s yelling was MUCH louder than you two were being.”

“Wait, a mess? Do you mean Rachel is a squirter? I wouldn’t be surprised”

“Oh dear, I really don’t want to know.”, Kurt panicked. “I just meant that they had been writhing around on my comforter and making it sweaty. I wasn’t paying close attention to the exchange of bodily fluids at the time.”

“I used the condom in my wallet, Kurt. If I had been searching for condoms I probably would’ve realized that we were in your room and not mine, but I really just saw Rachel and a soft surface.”, Finn responded to Kurt’s initial accusation, purposely ignoring Puck’s question.

“That night was entirely too fuzzy. Also, I am NEVER accepting a glass of any liquid from Puck ever again.”

“I wish I had gone upstairs to tell you two to keep it down. That must’ve been some sight to see.”

“Shut up, Puck!”, Finn and Rachel yelled in unison.

“Alright, so Kurt’s bed is off limits for sex, and we’ve been reprimanded for napping in the Finchel bed, is Santana’s up for grabs?”, Puck joked.

“Puck, you have a bed to use here, if you need to have a girl over, have sex with her there.”, Rachel pointed out, exasperated that they even had to set such ground rules about staying in their own beds, even though her and Finn were at fault that one time.

“Oh alright.”, Puck said, rolling his eyes.

“And no spiking anyone’s drinks. If you want us to drink with you, ask.”, Rachel added.

“Can we make animal sweaters banned?”, Santana asked.

“NO!”, Finn and Puck yelled as Rachel responded, “Have I worn one since you moved in?”

Everyone turned to look at Finn and Puck with raised eyebrows.

“What?”, Finn asked, “It’s no secret that I like the short skirts and the bright colors and the knee socks and the animal sweaters. I like the new look too, well all but those weird shorts, but Rachel’s still allowed to wear them if she wants to. Besides, you shouldn’t dictate what someone else wears, unless it’s an actual fashion show or something.”

“Oh weird fetish man, we’re not surprised by your protest. It’s little old Puckasaurus here that we are a bit confused by.”, Santana drawled, amused that Puck made himself vulnerable.

“Uh.”

“Yeah, Puck, why are you coming to my defense? I thought you said once that you couldn’t tell how hot I was underneath my ridiculous outfits.”

“That was not me. That was Santana who said that. I just called you sneaky hot, and well I like you sneaky hot, rather than overtly hot, because then it’s easier to keep boys off of you.”

After a pause and some more starring, he continued, “For my boy Finn. Makes my job easier is all.”

“Did you just call my girlfriend hot?”

“No kicking chairs in the loft!”, Kurt blurted out, trying to deflect. “That’s another ground rule.”

“Finn, whether I’m frumpy, or sneaky hot, or actually hot, I’m still only yours, so let them look. I’m going to be in the public eye someday. You’re going to have to get used to other people finding me somewhat attractive.”

“I have no problem with other people seeing how beautiful or sexy you are. I don’t know how you could possibly hide it, and you definitely shouldn’t. You’re right, I’m over-reacting. I just got you back, so I’m just a little edgy.”

Rachel curled up even tighter in Finn’s arms, and stroked his hand, reassuring him. She was about to reach her head up to kiss him when Kurt interrupted them.

“Rachel, stop what you’re doing. I have one more rule. There are a lot of people living here and we literally have paper-thin walls. Seriously - some of the partitions are made of paper! While you can’t normally see through them, you can hear through them. I get that you two are going to have sex here. All I ask is that we have a no loud noises, sexually produced or otherwise, between approximately 11 and 6 on weekdays and between 2am and 9am on weekends. I’d also appreciate if the sex noises were kept to a minimum when other people are around, but we all know that might be asking too much.”

“Maybe we should just have an ‘if you can hear it, you’re allowed to watch it’ rule.”, Puck suggested.

Santana giggled, “I’m surprised you didn’t suggest ‘if you can hear it, you can join in’ as a rule.”

“Why does everyone want to join us or watch us? We’re not a porno!”

“I bet we’d make a great pornographic film.”

“Rachel!!! That’s not helping! But yeah, you’re totally right, we have awesome sex. I bet it looks awesome too”, Finn said, flashing Rachel his lopsided smile as he hugged her tight again.

“You definitely had some interesting positions.”, Kurt pointed out before blushing bright pink.

“Oh Kurtsie DID pay attention.”, Santana teased.

“Shut it, Satan!”

“What were you doing in there?”, Puck asked.

“I don’t know. We were drunk when Kurt saw us. We probably weren’t doing anything crazy that time.”

“Oh, like that was the only time I saw you two in a compromising position!”

“How often did this happen?”, Santana pondered.

“Far too often. There was one week where it was literally every day. I would come home and get an eyeful. I’m fairly certain that every surface of that house has been compromised.”

“That’s so not true! We never did it on Burt and Carole’s bed!”, Rachel pointed out.

“Oh, well at least one place is sacred. Unlike the dining room table, the kitchen counter, the patio chaise, MY BED, the family room blankets, the living room couch, the floor in the foyer, the stairs, Finn’s truck half parked in the garage and half outside on the driveway-”

“Finn’s truck? How did the neighbors not see?”, Santana laughed.

“Oh that was quite the feat. I couldn’t tell anything was going on, other than Finn’s weird parking job, until I parked on the left side of the driveway, and then got out of the car, going around the back of it to avoid the bushes, and walked between the cars. That is when I heard it and before I could register what was going on, Finn’s butt was nearly in my face against the window.”

“I can totally park better than that, but Rachel was um…”

“Rachel was using her lack of a gag reflex.”, Santana finished for him.

“How come our conversations always end up going back to Finchel sex?”, Kurt asked. “Also, is everyone okay with our noise ordinance?”

“Uh, what happens if we violate the ordinance?”, Finn asked.

“I was going to suggest doing everyone’s dishes for a week.”

“Fair enough.”

“Score!”, Santana exclaimed, excited that she wouldn’t have to do any dishes when Finn was in town.

Finn ignored Santana, and looked at the clock before whispering to Rachel, “Hey, Rach, it’s only 8 on a school night, but do you wanna get ready for bed?” 

Rachel giggled and then said, “Well I think that was a very productive roomie meeting. Good night everyone.” 

Kurt groaned, but then yelled, "Wait, you two need your keys!".

He ran to his room and brought out the new keys and handed them out.

Finn looked at him and said, "Thanks man. It's really cool that I have my own key."

"Finn, you live here now. Maybe not permanently yet, but this is your home too." 

Rachel just smiled up at Finn, linked hands with him and walked off to their room. THEIR room, she thought again. That just sounds right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a busy month coming up, so there *might* be another chapter sometime before October, but it's doubtful. I promise that I will return to the story after out-of-town guests and vacations are over. There are quite a few interesting arcs that I have planned for Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Puck, and Santana, so I won't leave the story hanging too long. Hope you're all still enjoying it. These last two chapters might have been a little slow, and fluffy in places, but the action is going to pick up again.


	13. What do I have to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Rachel get an interesting assignment, Finn builds a bed, Puck and Santana rekindle their arrangement from high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. A vacation, bronchitis, and life is to blame.

Finn woke up refreshed the next morning and was surprised that Rachel wasn’t out of bed yet. He spent a moment reveling in the even rise and fall of her chest and the warmth of her skin against his before his eyes fell upon her cleavage and his penis twitched in response. He smirked and as quietly and gently as possible, he maneuvered his body so that he could wake her up by going down on her. He was shocked that he hasn’t woken her up yet, but the shudder and low moan he felt and heard a moment later when his warm tongue lapped at her folds, settling on her clit, was worth all the care he had taken not to wake her as he shifted. Finn heard the shower running and given the early hour, figured at least Kurt wouldn’t hear them, so he plunged two fingers into her and elicited a louder moan. Rachel’s eyes flew open then and let him build her pleasure until she was writhing and singing his praises. When she came down from her orgasm, Finn’s head popped up from beneath the covers and happily said, “Good Morning, Rach!”

“Good Morning, Finn”, Rachel said breathlessly, “That was outstanding.”

“Well you deserve to wake up like that every day, but you’ve been beating me to it!”

She giggled, then looked at the clock and frowned, “But I don’t have time to return the favor.”

“It’s okay, we can do that later, when you’re done at school and done with homework and stuff.”

“That sounds wonderful, but I have to get out of bed and get moving to make it to class on time. Cassie is an even bigger pain in my ass if I’m late.”, she said, giving him a quick, but sensuous peck as she circled his side of the bed, grabbing her robe.

She heard the water on still, so she walked into the bathroom to start brushing her teeth and plucking a few strays from her eyebrows. The water turned off quickly and Kurt stepped out, but let a little shriek out when he saw Rachel in there. 

“Sorry to scare you Kurt. I’m normally in here when you get out though.”

“I guess I thought you’d be eating breakfast with Finn instead.”

“We accidentally slept in, so it looks like I’ll be getting breakfast to go today.”

“Oh. Well the shower is yours.”

Rachel loosened her robe and stepped in, throwing the robe out through the curtain once she was in. She faintly heard Kurt mutter, “what the hell is wrong with me?” as she started the water.

Kurt was gone when she got out of the shower, but Finn was there, brushing his teeth and smiling at her.  
“Do you and Kurt always share the bathroom?”

“Yeah, we’re good about keeping covered with robes though, just so we don’t make each other uncomfortable, not that it matters. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, Kurt just looked traumatized when he left the bathroom, that’s all.”

“That’s weird. He doesn’t even bat an eye when Santana prances around naked.”

As if on cue, Santana walked in just then clad only in her underwear and a cami.

Finn smartly looked away, and Santana laughed, commenting, “Oh Finnocence, I’m covered, relax. So what’s the deal with Kurt? He looks like he caught a glimpse of one of you less than covered and possibly in a compromising position. Which as I heard not so long ago, is likely.”

Rachel smiled at Finn’s reluctance to look at Santana and answered, “Kurt was in the shower when that was going on, so no, he didn’t witness another of our sexual acts. And I was in my robe like normal when I was in here with him. Oh, and Finn, it’s okay to look at Santana, she’s sort of dressed and this is about as much as she’ll ever cover up on the way to the shower, so as long as you don’t drool over her, we’re okay.”

Finn looked up again and smiled cheerily, “Morning Santana!”

“Okay, I need to get dressed! I’m going to be late! Finn, do you think you can grab me something that I can eat on the train while I get dressed.”

“Uh...sure. I’m really sorry in advance if it sucks though.”

“Kurt’s in there, if he’s ready, he can help.”

Rachel rushed off to get dressed and then returned to the bathroom to dry her hair smiling as she noticed Finn carefully pouring tea into her to-go mug as she passed.

Once her thick wavy hair was dry, she grabbed her bag from her room and rushed off to the kitchen. Kurt was already there, jacket on and bag in hand, and Finn was standing there smiling with her mug in one hand and a brown paper bag in another. 

“I love you. Have a great day at school, Rach”

“I love you too. Thanks for breakfast. I’ll see you later.” she answered quickly, raising on her toes to give him a kiss.

“Okay lovebirds. Time to catch the train, Rachel.”

Kurt and Rachel got to the train station just in time to catch their line to school. They settled in their seats and Rachel peered into her bag to see what Finn had come up with for breakfast. Inside the bag was a bagel with cream cheese, topped with almond slices spelling out, ‘I love you’. She squealed as Kurt jumped. 

“Dear god, woman, what the hell happened?”, Kurt exclaimed as Rachel smiled huge and showed him the bagel.

“Oh, THAT’s what he was doing. I was wondering why it took him so long to make a bagel. We have to get him trained in the kitchen, though. He asked me where the vegan eggs were. That’s really sweet. And he did use the vegan cream cheese.”

“He is the sweetest man alive!”, Rachel cooed before taking a bite of her love-adorned bagel.

Once Rachel had finished her bagel, she remembered how weird Kurt was acting and decided to ask what was bothering him.

“Hey Kurt, is everything okay with you? Things were a little weird this morning. Santana thought that you walked in on Finn and I during intercourse again, but I know that didn’t happen. What’s up?”

“I honestly wish that I knew. I’m just a little weirded out, that’s all.”

“Weirded out? By Finn? But you lived with Finn longer than you’ve lived with me and Santana.”, Rachel asked, confused still.

“Weirded out by the fact that I wanted to see you without the robe.”

Rachel’s jaw dropped and she couldn’t form words.

“And now I’ve freaked you out.”

Rachel recovered from his admission and responded, “I’m not freaked out, just surprised, because you have seen me naked. Or at least topless, I should say, since neither of my prom dresses, nor the Vogue dresses required a bra. That’s never done anything for you before.”

“It was that damned kiss. I totally understand what Blaine was talking about. But Rachel, we’re best friends and you’re in love with my brother. I am in no way going to mess that up, I just have to figure out how to get over being attracted to the both of you, equally. That and I have to stop the very realistic porn in my head.”

“I am so sorry, Kurt. I know what it’s like to love Finn and not be able to have him. I guess we can’t have our sleepovers anymore. I don’t want to freak you out.”  
“Urgh, this is why I shouldn’t have told you. Look, I don’t want anything to change. I will be fine with all the things we used to do.”

“I’m glad you told me Kurt. And I am flattered, you know I love you, and Finn does too. I know this has got to be weird for you.”

“You know all those appalling religious programs out there that supposedly make gay people straight might actually work if they had you and Finn kissing them. You made me AND Blaine question our sexuality, and I’m like SUPER gay.”

“You know I would never work for one of those programs, right?”

“Of course, little one. You should just know that you’re amazing.”

“Well thank you. You’re not so bad yourself, Kurt.”

Rachel gave him a little hug and Kurt seemed to relax after that. He enjoyed being close to her like normal, and wasn’t so nervous about his sexual feelings anymore.

Their train arrived at the station and they ran off to Freshman Dance, sliding in the door just as Cassie was about to shut it. They both breathed a sigh of relief as Cassie didn’t comment on their barely on-time arrival and found spots on the barre to begin stretches.

*****************************************************  
Puck had finally woken up after Finn had blared loud rock music for 15 minutes in an attempt to get him up, so they could hop on a train to the nearest lumber yard and buy wood for Rachel’s (their!) bed frame. Finn was looking up how to rent a truck to transport the wood when Puck came stumbling into the living area grumbling about the loud music.

“Dude, why are you torturing me?”

“Torturing you? Go brush your teeth, we’re on our way to the lumber yard and home depot. We have a bed and some new partitions to build.”

“It’s early, dude.”

“It’s 9am. I’ve been up since 7.”

“Well we don’t all get a Berrylicious Blow Job to wake us up.”

“Well I didn’t need one this morning, I woke up Rachel with one instead!”, Finn said proudly.

Puck raised an eyebrow at him, “I see. Well, sorry man.”

“Sorry? For what? I got to go down on the most beautiful woman alive this morning. I love doing that!”

“No, you love the reaction it gets. No one actually loves sticking their tongue into a girl’s twat, well maybe lesbians.”

“Well you’ve never had your face between Rachel’s legs then, because it’s one of my favorite places to be. She tastes and smells like berries and cream and when she cums it gets even sweeter.”, Finn said dreamily.

Puck just stared at him at first, then smirked, “I KNEW she was a squirter.”  
“What?! No, she’s not. She just gets a little wetter when she cums. There’s no gush or squirt or anything. Just a little extra sweetness. Although she is hotter than any porn star I’ve ever seen. Shit, Rachel is gonna kill me. Why the hell did I just say all that?”

“So friggen lucky, dude. And you tend to share your happiness, so that’s why you indiscriminately share intimate details.”

“Okay, well grab something to eat and let’s go. I’d like to get a move on this bed frame!”

“Yeah, yeah”, Puck grumbled as he grabbed his jacket and then suggested, “let’s stop for coffee and breakfast on the way there.”

They took the train to the nearest home depot and started perusing the drills and saws and sanders. 

“So are you just going to buy all the tools we need? That’s a lot of money.”

“I’ve been living at home and working and not spending much for the last few months, plus I had some saved up from what I earned in Basic Training, so yeah, I’m going to buy good tools, that I’ll have a for a while. It’s an investment for some day when Rachel and I have our own place.”

“Cool”

Finn selected his tools and then they pushed the cart over to the lumber area. 

“Whoa, that’s a lot of lumber. How do you know what we’re getting?”, Puck asked.

“You didn’t pay attention in shop?”, Finn asked as he handed him his hand drawn plans complete with measurements for each wood type they required.

“I took shop with Mr. St. Pierre. The dude sawed off his thumbs, so um, no I didn’t really absorb what he was mumbling in his nyquil haze.”

“I took shop Junior year with the guy they hired to replace him. Mr. Buchowski was great. It was the easiest A I ever got.”

Puck finally looked at the paper that Finn had handed him and exclaimed, “Holy shit. Finn, you did math when it wasn’t required?”

“What math?” 

“All this algebra and geometry stuff all over your bed plans.”

“Oh, that’s just measurement figuring. It’s not math. It’s just how you figure out how much wood you need for the size of your project.”

“It most certainly is math, dude. Math for a purpose.”

“Oh. Well maybe they should teach math like that, because that’s easy, but all the stuff in algebra and geometry was hard, even with Rachel and Kurt helping me with pleutonic devices and stuff.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Finn dropped the conversation and walked over to the nearest employee to ask them to gather the materials he needed. Then he asked if he could rent the truck to bring the materials back to the loft.

While the employee was retrieving his lumber, Finn remembered that they should build partitions too, so he grabbed the paper from Puck, flipped it over and drew up some rough plans for partitions. Then he thought that Rachel might appreciate him being environmentally friendly instead and asked another employee if there was a place that sold reclaimed wood or scrapped doors and windows and stuff. 

Puck starred in amazement as he watched Finn think. When Finn finished getting the directions, the first employee gave him the bill for the lumber and told him the truck was ready out front when he was done checking out. 

As they hopped into the truck, Puck said to Finn, “You know you’re really smart. What you did in there was amazing.”

“You sound like Rachel.”

“Well we know SHE is smart, so I think she’s right.”

“That stuff is easy though, it’s easy to be smart at that stuff.”

“No, no it’s not dude. It might be easy for you, but you have some crazy talent for it. I think you’re smart when it comes to building and music and people.”

“And Rachel.”

Puck laughed, “Yeah, and Rachel, you are very smart when it comes to being with Rachel. You screwed up a few times, but that wasn’t because you weren’t smart, it was because you weren’t confident, and that’s different.”

“You know, you’re pretty smart too Puck.”, Finn teased.

“Don’t start, asshole.”, Puck replied, knowing that Finn was just being silly.

Finn parked at the “Reduce, Reuse, Recycle” shop, and held up his hands in surrender.

“Alright, I won’t compliment you anymore.”

The shop had a lot of different items that they could use for partitions, and they picked out a few unique pieces for the loft. Finn was thrilled to find a set of French doors that he thought he could secure to Rachel’s sturdy partitions, so that they had more privacy than her beads and curtain door. He also grabbed a blood red framed mirror that would be perfect to add to Santana’s partition, and funky doors and bookshelves that he could make into a new partition for the guest room and workshop area. 

As they were paying, Puck was still amazed that Finn wasn’t freaking out by the cost, “Are you sure you want to buy all this?”

“Of course. I told you I had savings. Puck, I’ve been working A LOT, and without Rachel around, I haven’t been going out or really spending money on much of anything. I bought some nicer clothes when I took over glee, but when my mom saw me doing that, she bought me some too. Even when I tried out college last month for their one-class-4 week winter term, and I was in the dorm room, that was all part of my college fund, not my savings. Rachel and I still have our honeymoon fund too. She was smart and put it in a bank account when she got to New York. We talked yesterday when we were buying the bed and she’s going to take me to the bank to add me to the account sometime this week, so we can both start adding to it again. I’m not buying outside my means, Puck.”

“Okay, sorry dude, just looking out for you. Sometimes you can be too generous for your own good.”

“It’s okay. Would it make you feel better if I told you that Burt gave me a little toward fixing up Kurt’s partitions and a little toward the bed for me and Rach because he didn’t want to just give Kurt money?”

“Alright, I’ll drop it. Let’s go build shit.”

Finn and Puck hauled the first load up to the loft and as they walked in, Santana laughed as she said, “looks like the lumberjack look fits both of you”. 

Finn rolled his eyes and laid down his load, as Puck set his down, and marched over to Santana saying, “Oh, you like the lumberjack look, huh?”

Santana giggled at the hilarity of Puck being a lumberjack, given that he wasn’t wearing a flannel shirt and a puffy vest like Finn, but rather a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. 

“Well I hear that lumberjacks like to bang lesbians.”, Puck whispered in her ear as he put his hand on her ass, clad in the short leather skirt she tended bar in.

Finn rolled his eyes again when he saw where Puck’s hand had gone and left for the next load of materials.

“My bed or yours Puckerman?”, she whispered to him.

“Mine. It still smells like Rachel.”, he whispered back before kissing her hard, his hand still on her ass, now squeezing her and pushing her into him. As she continued to respond in earnest, Finn already came in with the next load, and muttered, “looks like I’m hauling up the rest myself.”, Then yelled, “Have fun you two!” as he left to get yet another load of building materials from the truck.

As Finn unloaded all the lumber and tools, Puck and Santana released their sexual tension. Puck started out by tossing Santana on the bed, remembering that she liked things a little rough and intense. He stripped her quickly and then said, “I bet I do this better than any lesbian you’ve had” as he roughly shoved two fingers into her and hovered his hot breath over her clit. He kept pumping his fingers into her as fast and hard as he could and when he added a third he stopped breathing on her clit and instead sucked on it as hard as he could as she writhed and screamed and grunted as she came. 

“That was awesome Puck, but I want your cock, NOW!”

Puck answered her by pulling his pants off and sticking his penis in her face.

“I meant I wanted it inside me. I don’t want to look at it, asshole”

“Well open up then, because here it comes.”

“Oh Fuck”, she said, as she opened her mouth to give him a quick blow job, but stopping before he was finished. 

“Hey! Why aren’t you finishing?” 

“You’re supposed to let yourself come quick when a girl is giving you a blow job, because you don’t want her jaw to get tired.”, Finn yelled from the area he was setting up as a wood shop.

Santana laughed, but then said seriously, “Frankenteen is right, so if you want to have an orgasm, you should probably stop complaining and get your dick where it belongs before I get out my vibrator and leave you hanging.”

Puck quickly rolled on a condom and shoved his erection hard and fast into her and she breathed out, “That’s more like it.” as Finn cheerfully called out, “Smart Move, Puck!”

“Great, Finnocence is a sex cheerleader. Oh God. Damn!”, Santana shouted out as Puck kept slamming into her relentlessly. Her moans kept raising in pitch and went she was almost to the point of shaking, Puck reached between them and pressed down hard on her clit until she was screaming out obscenities. However, Puck wasn’t done yet. After her breathing was slowed, he flipped them over and lifted Santana up until she almost released his penis from her, then pulled her back down on him hard. He kept that up until Santana started rolling her hips around and fucking him on her own. When she did that, he rolled her nipples for a while and then when he was close to erupting, he moved his hands down to her hips, with one thumb pressing down on her clit hard while he helped her ride him hard until they were both yelling and grunting as they came. 

When they were silent for a few minutes, Finn spoke up again, “Ok, Puck, you’ve had your fun, now get the hell out here and help me build shit!” 

“In a minute dude.”, Puck answered as Santana laughed and said to him, “Well it’s been fun Puckasaurus, but I have to get to work. Maybe we can try this again later to see if Kurt gets as pissed as us as he does with the Carpenter and the Dwarf.” 

Puck’s eyes widened at Santana’s suggestion of a repeat performance. 

“Oh don’t be so surprised Puck, I mean, if we can’t join Finchel, we might as well have some fun of our own. And maybe,” Santana raised her voice a little, “Next time Finn and Rachel will follow the ‘if you can hear it, you can join in’ rule we made yesterday.”

“I don’t think that was an official rule, Santana! Plus, Rachel and I are quite happy on our own!” 

Santana came out of Puck’s room still zipping her skirt, and with an unbuttoned shirt, but answered, “I know. I’m just saying, you are invited. I’m not saying you have to.”

Finn shook his head, then laughed, “Well you know that if you both kiss Rachel, you’ll also have to kiss Kurt to solve the debate.”

“So who really is the better kisser?” 

“Rachel. I did not like Kurt’s kissing. It was watery and too much air and had weird pressure and I had to brush my teeth right after.”

“Yeah, he’s not lying about it to make Rachel happy either - you can tell.”

“I wonder what Blaine’s real response would be.”, Santana pondered.

“I have a sneaking suspicion that he would also say Rachel, because there was a lot of careful wording he used during that whole debacle.” 

“Well it’s been real boys, I’m off to work. Thanks for the fuck, Puck.”, Santana said as she walked out their door, swinging her hips seductively.

“Puck, stop drooling over Santana and get over here. I want to get the frame together before lunch, and I’m going to need help.”

“Yeah, yeah. How are you NOT drooling over Santana? She’s fucking hot and Rachel isn’t here to see you do it.”

“Santana is pretty and yeah, she has a smokin’ body, but she’s just not Rachel, and she’s a little bit scary intense.”

“And Rachel’s not scary intense?”

“Rachel is a different kind of intense. She’s passionate, and I don’t find her scary. I did at first, but that was more because I was scared by how much I felt like acting just as intensely as she did. She drew me in from the very beginning and it was scary how much I was attracted to her. It was like instant love. And real love at that. Also, Rachel is actually hotter than Santana to me.”

“But...Boobs?”

“Rachel’s are PERFECT. They’re round and perky, and responsive and bouncy, and just plain sexy.”

“And Santana’s aren’t?”  
“They’re fine, but Rachel’s are perfect and just fit her, and my hand.”

“Wow. You don’t just say that to boost Rachel’s self esteem.”

“No, of course not! I actually, honestly, know that Rachel is gorgeous and sexy. She’s all I need. Now hold up this support for me.”

Puck complied, and they worked hard, joking around, discussing basketball as they finished the bed frame before walking down the street to the deli for lunch.

****************************************************

As Finn and Puck built the bed frame, Kurt and Rachel survived their dance class, then separated when Kurt had a class and Rachel had some time scheduled in a practice room before her private voice lesson, and they met up again in their Acting Practicum Course. Kurt came running up to Rachel, clearly frantic about something, “Rachel, did you check the syllabus? Did you see what we’re covering today?”

“Of course, we’re starting to work on love scenes today. I assume we’ll get our scripts today for walkthrough and then have Wednesday’s class for practice and dress and then be performing on Friday, where we’ll get notes and perform again on Monday. Oh.”, she finished, realizing what the issue was, but then continued.

“Kurt, Professor White has been assigning our partners randomly so far, so I don’t think we need to worry - see the hats are right there. And if we are, well, we’ll be professional about it, as always.”

“Okay”, Kurt said breathlessly. “This is just a weird week for this.”

“Understood.”, Rachel smiled at him.

More students gathered, sitting on the risers in the room and Professor White looked up from his papers.

“Good afternoon students. As you know, today we begin work on love scenes. These scenes require professionalism as well as good communication between scene partners. All of your assigned scenes will include a passionate kiss and a more tentative kiss, but your scenes are all different. I am actually assigning your scenes and scene partners purposefully, rather than randomly this time, based on your acting skill thus far. I am giving you all what I believe to be an appropriate challenge. As always, there is no switching partners or scripts. While your personal lives might make a certain scene or partner difficult to work with for you, it is still important for the show to go on. If you run into trouble with this area, I am more than happy to speak with you either privately or with your partner to work out how to best portray the scene despite your issues. So yes, I do care about you and your personal issues, but a director probably wouldn’t, so I’m going to help you use strategies in your circumstances. And yes, this happens at least once every time love scenes come along, which is why I pre-empt the assignment in this way.”

Rachel raised her hand.

“Yes Miss Berry?”

“What is the timeline for performing the assigned scene.”

“Ah, yes, well today you’ll receive your script and partner and have some time for a cold read, and we’ll have a group discussion for any questions or pointers, Wednesday is practice, costuming, and dress. Then on Friday, you will each perform and receive notes both from the class and I, Then Monday you’ll have your official opening, where you will have incorporated the notes and perform for our class as well as the Senior critique class. Then you will get a new scene and maybe a new partner.”

“Thank you, Professor White”

“Any other questions before I call out the partners? Alright then. Partner A’s, line up on my right. Starting from the top of class down, Rachel Berry, Colin Whitforth, Parker Janiste, Brad Knox, Kate Lansford. A’s here are your B’s, also somewhat in order from the top of the class down, Kurt Hummel, Jared Kast, Kelly Fareed, Jessica Bellina, Garrett Lively.

As Kurt heard his name first, he forced himself to act calmly and walked over to take his place next to Rachel. Damn them for both being at the top of that class. When he was able to put his panic aside, he was actually thrilled to see that there were two gay couples set up in this exercise, and their portrayers were a mix of gay and straight. 

When Professor White was done handing out the scripts, Kurt and Rachel sat down to read it, as Kurt quipped, “Well, maybe the desensitization approach will work, then.”

Rachel laughed and added, “This had to be assigned the week Finn is here, didn’t it?”

“Life works that way I guess.” 

“Oh my god. oh my GOD. OH GOD”

“Rachel, you’re scaring me, what’s wrong?”

“It’s a full on sex scene and we have to be down to our underwear, and the notes say that unlike most stage kissing, they want to see some tongue entry!”, Rachel whispered back at him.

“Well the good news is that Finn probably won’t try to hurt me, like he might someone else who gets to...oh dear god, I have to grab your crotch?”, Kurt exclaimed as he kept reading.”

“Finn understands that I’m an actress and that I will have to do these things with men that aren’t him and who may become attracted to me. But keep reading. Apparently your penis has to perform too.”

“WHAT?!” 

“Yeah, it says here that I am to ‘cup his penis and then grin seductively when it visibly responds’. But you’re still wearing boxers at that point, so it’s at least covered. I guess you’ll have to think of Blaine or something.”

Kurt’s eyes were as big as saucers at that point and said, “well we’re not going to just be able to practice this in an empty classroom. At least we can go off book quickly, we might be able to pull this off with only a few rehearsals.” 

“Yeah, well let’s do a cold read and then block it, and then we can go home.”

When their class ended, they walked to the train together, discussing their blocking and reminding each other that they need to just pretend that the other is another actor and that their scene needs to be believable and not awkward. Once on the train, Rachel blew out a sigh of relief. Kurt answered her sigh with, “Tough day, Princess? Other than being assigned to heavily make out with your future brother-in-law repetitively, of course.”

“As weird as it will be touching you, it’s not like either of us is a virgin, and this is part of being an actor. So, I’m not really stressed about that at all. Though I am a little worried about you, given what we discussed this morning. But that sigh was just me being glad that I didn’t run into Brody at all today.”

“Yes, that is good news. And don’t worry about me. I will be fine. We will perform to the best of our abilities.”

Rachel smiled and gave him a little hug, then settled back to read the script again, already memorizing the lines and blocking notes.

Soon they reached the loft again and as they approached, they saw Santana opening the door, home for her dinner break.

“I wonder how much of the bed is done.”, Rachel pondered as they climbed the stairs. 

“Probably not much. Finn was just laying it out when I left, and Puck hadn’t started helping yet.”, Santana said. “But they might surprise us.”

“Why wasn’t Puck helping?”

“Um, he was a little busy helping me at the moment.”

“What did you need help with? Oh. SANTANA!”, Kurt responded as Rachel just stared at her.

“Oh, don’t look so surprised you two”, Santana countered as she unlocked the door to the loft, “It’s been awhile since I’ve had a readily available fuck buddy, and for a guy, Puck’s a good lay.”

Puck happened to be walking by the door as she opened in and by the beaming grin on his face, they knew he heard every word.

“So I’m a good lay, huh? Whatcha trying to do Santana, trying to get Berry in on the deal?”

“Not gonna happen, Noah”

“Stop propositioning my girlfriend, Puck!”

“Oh Finn! I missed you! Wow. Our bed is looking great!”, Rachel exclaimed, skipping over to give him a quick kiss on the lips, before sitting on the floor next to him.

“It’s already capable of bearing weight, but I need to stain and seal the wood and I have to do the headboard upholstery after we pick out the fabric for it. In another day or two it’ll be done. But I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?”

“Yep! Close your eyes and I’ll lead you to it.”

She closed her eyes and he took her hands, carefully leading her to the new door he added to her partitions. 

“Open your eyes, Rach.”

She opened her eyes and within seconds, flew into his arms.

“Finn!!! You built us doors. I LOVE it!”, she exclaimed before kissing him passionately.

“It’s not done yet, though. I thought that you might like to paint the glass to add a little more privacy.”

“Finn you are SO sweet!”, she said before kissing him again as he kept holding her in his arms.

“You’re on the wrong SIDE of the the door.”, Kurt grumbled as he passed by.

“Oh Kurt, I got a surprise for you too, but you’ll get it tomorrow or Wednesday. And Santana, you get a surprise too, and no, it’s not an invitation to our bed or permission to kiss Rachel.”

“Wanky”

Finn ignored her and focused on Rachel again. “How was your day, Rach? You saw what I did, but I haven’t heard about yours yet.”

“My day was pretty uneventful in the beginning. Dance class went surprisingly well. My private voice lesson was a breeze, but Professor White gave Kurt and I an interesting assignment this afternoon.”

“Well interesting is good right? A good challenge? Uh oh. You’re frowning.”

“Well it’s good practice, and it will definitely stretching our skill, but I don’t think I’ll ever be in a situation where I have to heavily make out to this extent with my gay best friend who is also likely to be my brother-in-law in my future career.”

“You have to make out with Kurt? That’s hilarious.”, Finn said, laughing loudly.

“Finn!!! It’s not funny! I am an actress, and this is an interesting exercise, but apparently Kurt is attracted to the two of us, so it’s a bit confusing for him.”

“Oh, sorry honey, it’s just funny to me that you and Kurt have to make out for class right after all that competition over your kissing.”

Puck and Santana came over to hear what caused all the laughing, and heard the news.

“No way”, Santana said, “You and Kurt have to make out for class! I think we’re all going to need to see this performance.”

“Down, Satan”, Kurt called over from his room, “I don’t think anyone other than our class needs to watch Rachel grope me in our underwear.”

“Yeah, we’re definitely going to have to see that. You need a dress rehearsal, right? I mean if you can’t do it for us, how will you do it for your class?” Puck cajoled.

Finn’s eyes just got wide and before he could say anything, Rachel handed him the script.

“It’s a pretty intense scene. You can read it.”

“Holy shh...cow! Is everyone doing that scene?”

“I don’t think so. Professor White actually assigned our partners and scenes specifically to our skill level so we would ‘have an appropriate challenge’. Kurt and I are at the top of the class, and so, I think we’ve been given the most challenging scene.”

“And he seemed to mix up the sexual orientations of people and roles too. I’m gay and in a heterosexual love scene, but there were some gay and some straight students in homosexual scenes too.”, Kurt added. 

“Have you two practiced yet?”, Finn asked.

“Finn”, Rachel warned.

“I’m just curious, not mad or weirded out. I know this isn’t cheating even if you do have to use tongue and make Kurt’s penis dance for you.”

“WHAT??!!”, Santana blurted out, “Kurt’s boner has to make an appearance in this script? I’m gonna have to see that.”, as she snatched the script from Finn’s hands.

“Well Fuck, looks like Kurt gets to have some fun with our little diva. Also, way to go NYADA professor for setting up some entertaining drama for our little home.”

“Okay, I want my script back. I have to memorize my lines and marks. I’m glad that our homework is so amusing for you all.”, Rachel huffed before going into her room.

“I need to get back to work anyway. See you all in a few more hours.”, Santana said as she sauntered off to grab her coat and run back to the bar.

Puck went back to his room, where he amused himself on his laptop and Finn contemplated whether he should go back to building or follow Rachel into her room. He quickly decided to follow Rachel, and knocked on the door gently. 

“Finn, you don’t have to knock, it’s your room too.”, she replied to the knock as he entered slowly.

“Oh, yeah, but you seemed a little annoyed when you went in so I didn’t want to intrude if you wanted some alone time.”, he said, still close to the door.

“I’m not annoyed at you, I’m just tired of Santana and Puck implying that a love scene or a sexy scene is out of my league or something. I can handle this as a professional, and it kind of sucks to have them think it’s all a big joke.”

Finn sat next to her on the bed, putting his arm around her and said, “I’m sorry, Rach. I laughed too. I think it’s just the timing though. I know you’re capable of this and while yeah, it’s a little awkward with Kurt and his attraction to us, it’s an assignment and I want you both to do well. I hope me being here isn’t making this all worse.”

“You being here could never make anything worse. If anything, it’s better to have you right here to talk to through the awkwardness.”

“Good, if there is anything I can do to help, just tell me. I do have one little piece of controversial advice though.”

“You don’t have to be afraid to tell me, Finn. I respect your opinion.”

“Well, you know that while Puck is just looking for an excuse to see you in your underwear, he might have a point about you and Kurt doing your scene for us. I mean, it’s probably harder to perform for us, but if you can do that, it might come off even better in your class. And it might be a chance for you to show them just how serious you are as an actress. Not that I’m going to enjoy watching you get fondled by my step-brother.”

“You bring up a good point, and I wouldn’t be opposed to it, but I worry about Kurt. He barely suppressed his panic in class today. I’m not sure how to make him more comfortable with this.”

“I don’t know, but if you want to study for a while, I can go talk to him and see if I can help.”

“You’re the best, Finn. I love you.”

“I love you too”, he returned, kissing her soundly.

Finn left her room and headed to Kurt’s. 

“Did you want some warm milk?”, he asked from the doorway.

“It’s only 4:30 in the afternoon, Finn.”

“Oh. Is that only a night thing? I thought it was a talk-with-your-brother thing.”

“What do you want to talk about? Also, come in. You don’t have to hang out in the doorway.”

“I don’t want you to worry about your scene with Rachel. I know it’s a little weird and I know you’re struggling with being attracted to her right now, but this is acting, and I know that, and I want you to just go for it and do a good job on it.”

“I wish this assignment was a few weeks ago, it would’ve been considerably less awkward then.”

“A few weeks ago, you would’ve ended up in the same situation, but would’ve been blindsided in the middle of your first rehearsal, instead of being prepared for it. Her kiss would’ve done the same thing it did on the plane. You weren’t expecting to feel something then and did anyway.”, Finn pointed out.

“You know, you’re really insightful. Thanks. But I just don’t know how to get over this attraction. I mean, it’s the two of you. God, this is embarrassing.”

“Well, maybe this assignment will like desensitize you to it or something. Maybe it’ll be like when Rachel kissed Blaine the second time and he realized that he was still gay.”

“Maybe.”

“Well if not, then we’ll deal with it then. For now though, you have to make out with Rachel to get a good grade. I’m just glad Puck’s not in her class. I know you’ll enjoy this, but you’ll at least respect her and not be an ass about it.”

“That is true. I love her like a sister and you’re my brother, Finn. This sexual attraction just feels wrong.”

“It is what it is. Although, can I give you some advice?”

“On how to make out with Rachel?”

“Uh...no. Those are my secrets to keep. You can stick to the script. I just wanted to tell you that I think it’s a good idea for you two to have a dress rehearsal here at home for us.”

“You want to SEE me fondle your future wife?! Finn, have you lost your mind?”

“No, but I do want you and Rachel to get a good grade and if you can get through that scene with us, I think you’ll be that much stronger and that much more convincing in the classroom performing for strangers.”

“Oh. Well, we will have to rehearse here. The material is a little too revealing for the NYADA practice rooms. Maybe we will just not rehearse in private. I don’t think I could do a full on presentation for you - I think Puck and Santana would love that too much. It’s much better if they “accidentally” see it. And it still produces the same effect for us.”

“Good idea. Okay, I’m going to let you study, I want to finish a few things before I snag Rachel to go pick out fabric for our headboard.”

“Thanks, Finn. I do feel better knowing that you’re not going to be kicking all our chairs over this. Just know that if you happen to walk in on Rachel and I, that it’s ALL rehearsal. I will not get carried away. And maybe I’ll learn something about Rachel’s legendary kisses in the process.”  
“Yeah, her kisses are awesome. I really am lucky that they’re mine to have whenever I want. Enjoy, man.”

Kurt let out a nervous chuckle before putting his nose back to the script.

Finn returned to Puck, where they continued to reinforce the bed and sand the edges.

Kurt read and re-read the script, and then decided that he needed to get through the scene at least once with Rachel in private and then talk to her about practicing in the loft common spaces. He knocked on Rachel’s new door, to which she answered, “Finn, I already told you that you didn’t need to knock to enter your own room.”

“It’s not Finn. Sorry.”

“Oh, Kurt, come in. How is your script studying going?”

“I’m not off-book yet, but I want to run through it full on once. I think I just need to know where we stand on a rough run through and then maybe I can calm down about it and focus.”

“Can we practice in your room?”, Rachel asked, still wanting to keep her room as a Finchel sanctuary.

“Yeah, that’ll be good, even though your boyfriend suggested that we just practice in plain sight around the loft.”

“I’m fine with that once we have a smooth run through.”

They walked over to Kurt’s room, where Rachel blew Finn a kiss at the doorway. As she passed through, she went into character immediately and started her lines. Kurt recovered from her abrupt start and jumped into his character, using his deeper voice to convey the masculinity of his character. 

“Karen, I am tired of waiting for you to understand that I love you. I’m ready to be your man. I’ve been ready. Why are you hesitating again?”

“I’ve been hurt before. By you. And while all I want to do is peel your clothes off.”, she paused to tentatively lift off Kurt’s shirt, sitting facing him on the bed., “I have to know that you’re not going to leave me again.”, she said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. (Rachel was grateful for her ability to produce tears on demand.)

“Karen. I know that running away to Montana was stupid. I had to know that I could leave this town, though. And I know that you think I was leaving you, but I was proving a point to myself that I could make it on my own.”

“Billy, I know. But that doesn’t mean that I didn’t get hurt. Why couldn’t we have figured this out together?”

“I did this so I could know I could support us. I had to know.”

“I know.”, she said, looking him straight in the eyes as she lifted her shirt off. Once Rachel’s shirt was off, she broke character for a moment to write a note to herself that the script called for her to unbutton a shirt, so her wardrobe had to consider that.

“Supposed to be a button shirt. Sorry about the break in character.”

“No problem.”, Kurt said, gulping at the sight of Rachel in only a bra. 

“I know.”, Rachel repeated her line in character again.

“Then why can’t we be together again?”

“Billy,”, she put her hand on his heart, “It’s not that easy.”, she whispered, as her hand caressed his chest and Kurt, barely holding onto his character, closed his eyes and said, “I need you”. The script called for Billy to push Karen down on the bed and kiss her roughly, and called for them to come apart slightly so as to see him slip his tongue deep into her mouth, so Kurt did just that, but a bit too tentatively at first, not wanting to hurt Rachel’s tiny body. 

Rachel sat up abruptly, breaking character, “Kurt, you have to show more force. The script calls for you to push me down. Remember you’re angry that Karen won’t come back to you, and you’re aware that she’s sexually teasing you a bit. This is your take charge passionate moment. Billy’s hyper-masculinity needs to come out here. You need to really push me down and hold me there with your kiss. Remember your next move is grabbing my boob and visibly pinching my nipple, so your forcefulness needs to lead up to that. Try again from “I need you”.

“I need you.”, Kurt tried again, the strain in his voice creating a gravelly timbre that quite suited the scene. He did indeed push her down and kiss her pretty forcefully, but only lightly pinched her boob, while still attacking her mouth with his tongue, making the kiss sloppy on purpose to show the element of Billy’s lack of control.

“Kurt, I love you, but you really need to see how to do this scene. It’s not that you’re afraid to make out with me, it’s that you really don’t know how to touch a woman. FIIIIIIIINNNN!”, Rachel called out.

“You’d think I would’ve picked up something from watching you two make out countless times.”

“You were way too busy yelling to actually pay attention to what we were doing. This time, watch and then I’ll have Finn walk you through it.”

“What Rach?”, Finn said, poking his head through the door, surprised to see Rachel and Kurt topless.

“Rachel says I need to see how you grope her, because I ‘don’t know how to touch a woman’.”

“So, you WANT me to make out with Rachel in front of you?”

“We want you to act out the scene with me. You can skip the dialog. Kurt’s just never had the desire to be with a girl, so I think he could benefit from watching you do the scene, since you DO know how to touch girl parts.”

Finn grinned, “well okay.” He picked up the script and skimmed through it. Alright, that’s pretty easy. Any notes, madame director?”

“Well for the nipple pinch, you’re probably going to have to overshoot it because I’m wearing a bra and to make it visible, you’ll need more of it to pinch. So in that case, you’re not trying to turn me on so much as make it clear what you’re doing from a distance.”

“Got it.”

“I need you”, Finn said, acting as Billy as he pushed Rachel down, then held her as he kissed her hard, withdrawing for a second, before diving in with his tongue, which Kurt noticed, swirled just inside her lips before meeting her tongue deeper inside. He did not make the kiss sloppy, but instead pulled away slightly a few times so Kurt could see that his tongue was caressing her mouth. In an instant, his hand reached for Rachel’s boob and grabbed it hard, then pinched the area around her nipple, as Rachel let out the scripted, “Oh” turned into a deep moan. 

Finn got caught up in the moment and started reaching under her to release her bra.

“Finn!! That’s not in the script!”, Kurt squeaked.

“Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot the rest of the script notes and got carried away.”

Rachel blushed. “Well how about you watch Kurt do that part and then we’ll try the next section of the scene.” 

“Okay, do you want me to just yell out pointers, or should I wait til you’re done.”, Finn said, leaving the bed and sitting in Kurt’s desk chair to watch.

“Let Kurt try it all the way through first. Then we’ll move on to you walking him through it if necessary.”

“I need you.”, Kurt said, before going through the scene, better than before.

Kurt and Rachel both looked expectantly at Finn.

“Well, that was okay, but it seemed very mechanical. The boob grab, especially. You need to kind of work up to it but then make it look like you can’t contain yourself any longer and have to touch her. And, the kiss looked really wet.”

“Wet?”, Kurt asked.

“Yeah, like too much saliva showing.”

“Oh. I thought kisses were supposed to be wet.”

“Well they’re a little wet, but not dripping wet.”

Kurt looked at Rachel, who nodded back at him.

“Okay so how do I work up to the boob thing but still make it look spontaneous.”

“Well I think it’s in how you’re holding her before you grab her boob. You push her down at her shoulders and sort of keep your hands there. While the script calls for you to hold her there, you could have one hand up near her shoulder, but the audience side arm could be more fluid, maybe drifting to her hip to hold her down there before drifting up to her boob. At least I think that’s what I did.”

“Why doesn’t this come naturally to me?”

“You just don’t have practice with Rachel, or even with any girl. Both Rachel and I have been making out with members of the opposite sex, mostly each other, for years, so we have a natural rhythm that I can tap into between the lines of the script. That’s why you’ll need to practice and work at it more. You also just need to relax. Maybe just try to make out with Rachel before trying to follow the script, so you can find a natural rhythm.” 

“Um, Finn? I don’t think that us randomly making out is a good idea. If we just keep practicing I think we can block it to look natural, and that will ensure that we don’t go off script by accident.”, Rachel pointed out.

“Okay, let me watch one more time and then we’ll move onto the second part.”, Kurt said. “I will get this. I just need practice.”

Finn and Rachel breezed through the scene, and Kurt noted what Finn’s body did and how he held her as they built up to the nipple pinch.

“That doesn’t hurt, Rachel?”, Kurt asked her.

“The nipple thing? No. He’s being gentle, even though it doesn’t look like it. Boobs are pretty squishy. And nipples were made for a baby to suck on and practically flatten as they suck, so they’re pretty tough. I’ll let you know if it hurts. I’d rather you went for it and it hurt a little than for it to look too tentative.”

“And you KNOW I would never hurt her!”

“I know it just looks so rough and boobs look so sensitive.”

“Nope, boobs are tough.”

“Yeah, well except for like the day before Rach gets her period. But you’re good now. Your turn. Make me want to kick some chairs this time.”

“I need you”, Kurt professed as he continued with the scene with much more fluidity and force this time.

“MUCH better! You still need to up the steam a little, but I think it’s looking less forced and less choppy. Rach, what do you think?”

“The kissing was better with less saliva, and everything else you said was right on. So, is it Finn’s turn again for the next part? We should take it from the boob grab, so you get more practice on that too. And well, Finn likes grabbing my boob, so…”

Finn looked over the script again so that he knew what he was supposed to do, and then told Rachel, “Yep, I’m ready for more groping, my lady.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at that, but watched intently.

Finn dove in, kissing Rachel soundly while grabbing her boob. The script called for Karen to flip Billy over and yank his pants down, leaving his boxers on, then grinding on his leg while he groped her boobs, which Rachel did expertly. She then lay on top of him and kissed him again. Finn almost forgot his next move, distracted by Rachel’s kissing, but remembered and easily flipped them both again, slipping off Rachel’s skirt smoothly, and leaving kisses from her panty waist line up to her neck, before kissing her again, slowly. After a beat, he leaned to the side, still kissing her, and ran his hand down her side again, then grabbing at her crotch. Rachel let out Karen’s scripted moan, then wrapped her leg around his, and flipped them over again, straddling his leg, flipping her hair, and then stroking his penis, which Finn remembered to make stand up. However, instead of making a tent in his boxers, Finn’s penis instead popped through the flap in his boxers, and Rachel just kept stroking and Kurt’s eyes widened as he got hard himself, but stayed quiet, waiting to see if they kept going according to script. The quickly did after Rachel tucked Finn back into his boxers.

“Billy.”, Rachel said breathily, channeling her own frustration that she can’t continue this with Finn.

“Karen, don’t say we can’t. We really can. I love you.”

“Billy. This just isn’t right. I love you, but you have to prove that you’re not going to run away again before I’m ready.” She stood up then, reaching for her shirt, when Finn, as Billy stood up too, and pulled her close to him.

“Karen, I NEED you. And you need me. I know you don’t want to stop.”

“I don’t WANT to stop.”, she spoke from the confines of his arms, “But I have to, because I don’t want to hurt again.

Finn held her face and kissed her hard again, drifting his hand to grasp her ass before dropping his hand to run up the front of her leg to touch her panty-clad mound again.

Rachel moaned as Karen, then kissed him softly, before pushing him away gently, saying, “No. Not yet. Billy. Not yet.” Then she turned and walked away.

“Are you sure you don’t want to be an actor, Finn? You were off-book remarkably fast.”

“Yeah, I’ll stick to teaching. I love acting out scenes with Rachel, but I don’t want to do it all the time. And I had a total of three lines, since I didn’t have to do the beginning before all the making out.”

“You did memorize a lot of stage direction though.”

“Well those are just directions. That’s not hard.”

“Finn, you are quite good at this - I think we’re just trying to give you a compliment.”, Rachel added.

“Oh, well thank you! I’m glad that I can keep up with you two so I can be helpful.”

“You are helpful. Thanks Finn. Think you can watch me give it a try and give pointers one more time.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Kurt and Rachel ran through the scene starting from the boob grab and it seemed that Kurt was picking up Finn’s cues much easier now and the second half of the scene flowed much better at their first attempt than the first half had. 

“That looked great guys! I think you just need some more practice so Kurt doesn’t hesitate before touching Rachel. You just got to go for it. Remember that she gave you permission to touch her, so it’s all okay. I know that Billy doesn’t quite have permission, but he’s acting as though he does, so you need to just go for it.”

“Thank you so much, Finn. You’re the best boyfriend ever. You’re so helpful too! I’d like for Kurt and I to practice a little more and then we can hang out. okay?”

“Did you want to go get dinner and head to the fabric store when you’re done? If we get the fabric picked out, I might be able to get our bed finished by the end of the day tomorrow.”

“That sounds great Finn. Give us another 20 minutes and I’ll be good to go.”

Finn kissed her and said, “I can’t wait.”

Finn left Rachel and Kurt to practice the scene more, slowly improving. 

Kurt was frustrated that he didn’t have the same fluidity as Finn did while touching Rachel, but he at least felt that it was starting to feel easier.

“I cannot believe that Finn is actually more graceful at something than I am.”

“Kurt, first, when Finn started with me, he was not as smooth as he is now. Also, Finn wasn’t nearly as confused by his feelings for me as you are. Yeah, he was scared of feeling so much, so soon, especially for our first two kisses, when he already had a girlfriend, but he wasn’t surprised that he had feelings or desires for a girl. So you got a much bigger mental crisis going on than Finn did, and you’re not doing bad at all. Your biggest problem is with hesitation and tentativeness. You need to channel Billy and just take what you’d like to be yours.”

“I’m afraid that if I let myself channel Billy, that my desire might take over and I’ll go off script and won’t be able to stop.”

“Kurt. There are two of us here. I will tell you to stop if that happens. And I trust that if I tell you to stop, you’ll listen, because you’re a good guy. So let’s try that again, and this time, act like you’re taking what you want. Last time today, okay?”, Rachel said, getting her clothes back on.

“Alright. Just don’t let me go too far.”

“Just relax, and do the scene. I won’t let you go too far, I promise. Just let go!”

They both took a breath and started the scene again. This time, Kurt took Rachel’s advice and really touched her and kissed her and while staying true to the script, was actively trying to turn her on in the process. As they were reaching the end of the scene where they were standing, Puck walked by on his way to the bathroom and watched until the end when Rachel turned and walked away. As she turned, she saw Puck and screamed in surprise. 

“PUCK!!! How long have you been standing there?”

“Just a few seconds, I swear. I was on the way to the bathroom. Hot scene though. I almost started yelling for Finn because it looked real. Then I remembered that you two had the sex scene homework.”

“Thank you?”

“Also, nice panties, princess.”

“That’s enough, Puck. Go piss and stop ogling my girlfriend.”, Finn yelled from the workshop area.

“You can’t blame me, Finn. She’s walking around in her underwear!”, Puck protested.

“I’m putting my clothes back on. We’re done!”, Rachel yelled to Finn, before turning to Kurt, “That was a lot better Kurt. Keep doing it like that and I think we’re good for class. See you later.”

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek out of habit and went over to Finn, hugging him from behind and kissing his neck sensually. 

“Mmmm...Rach, if you keep doing that we might not make it to the fabric store.”

“Oh. I was hoping for a little something. You got me all hot and bothered in there.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t Kurt that got you all hot and bothered?”, Finn joked.

Rachel looked very serious. “Finn, you of all people should know what’s real and what’s acting.”

“Rach, I was kidding. Really. I do know. You are an incredible actress, but yeah, I can tell. It’s a very subtle difference, but easy for me to spot.”

“I love you, Finn. So…”

“How about we pick out fabric, then you let me take you out to dinner, and then we will come back here and make love.”

“Ok. But you realize that I might end up pulling you into a public bathroom at some point, right?”

“I’m okay with that, but I’m also really excited about our new bed!”

“Okay, you’re adorable”

“Hey, Puck and Kurt, Rach and I are headed out - we’ll be back after dinner!”

“Have fun!”, Kurt yelled out, while Puck didn’t respond from the bathroom.

Kurt was still feeling aroused after his rehearsal with Rachel, especially after their last run-through, where he let go a little. He guessed that Puck was taking his time in the bathroom, so he thought he would have time to release a bit of his tension before he came out. He got under his covers just in case. He did his best to visualize Blaine as he pleasured himself, but images of Rachel and Finn kept interfering, making him even harder, but more frustrated. Finally he found release, an image of Finn grabbing Rachel’s boob fresh in his mind’s eye. He sighed and just kept laying there, frustrated. Just then, Puck came out of the bathroom and noticed Kurt laying in his bed, still visibly stressed. He popped his head through the space in the curtains and said knowingly, “Frustrated that even a release doesn’t make the Rachel Berry spell go away?”

“I can’t wait until this week is over.”

“Yeah, at least you can enjoy a little this week.”

“I can’t enjoy it though because she’s not feeling it. So I’m just frustrated.”

“I wish I could tell you that it goes away, but once you kiss her, you’re stuck with the spell.”

“Poor Finn, because every co-star she has in a romantic role is going to be chasing after her”

“Oh, I hope not. Blaine seems to have been spared the spell and he kissed her in West Side Story, and of course during the infamous game of spin the bottle.”

“He did bring up her kissing.”

“Yeah? But did he seem distressed at the time?”

“No, not really.”

“So we probably don’t have to worry about ALL her co-stars.”

“Yes, but how do I get her and Finn out of my head?”

“Well I have some bad news for you on that front. You kinda don’t. Or at least I haven’t been able to. And getting to make out with her doesn’t help relieve anything, it just makes you want her more. I don’t even think getting to sleep with her would make it better. I mean look at Finn. He gets to sleep with her all the time and they still find it necessary to go at it several times a day.”

“I don’t want to be in that kind of love-drunk stupor they’re always in. I liked what I had with Blaine. We were in love, had a healthy appetite for sex, but it didn’t control us. This wanting to be in the middle of a Finchel fuck is all consuming and having to act out an intense love scene is making things so much worse. And when she called Finn in to show me how to touch a woman, it was insane.”

“Kurtsie, I’m ho--ome.”, Santana yelled as she walked in.

“We’re in my room, Santana.”, Kurt yelled back.

“You missed one hell of a show, Santana.”, Puck added.

“A show? What did Finchel get caught doing this time?”

“Well I’m sure they were up to something when you were gone too, but I caught the end of Kurt and Rachel’s scene in their underwear. It was hot.”

“Why are you in bed, Kurt?”

“Oh, um.”, Kurt sputtered, forgetting that he still had to put pants on after his attempt at sexual tension relief.

“I walked in right after he spanked the monkey, no doubt attempting to find release after our little Jewish Princess riled him all up.”

Santana giggled, “Man we are a fucked up bunch. All attracted to the couple that only has eyes for each other. Goddamned incestuous glee club spilling over into our adult lives!”

“Yeah, I wonder if I’m really just jealous of Finn and Rachel because I don’t have my own love right now, or if I really am THAT attracted to them. Maybe I just have to try to spend more time with Adam.”

“Kurt, I’m gonna say this, and then you’re gonna get cleaned up while we make some dinner, because I am starving, but Adam isn’t going to solve the Finchel or the Blaine problem. He might distract you for a while, and give you a new experience, but he’s not going to erase your attraction to Finn and Rachel. If you want to erase it, your best bet is probably Blaine.”

“I have another four months until Blaine could move here. I might need to have him visit. Or maybe I just need to talk to him.”

“It’s worth a shot. I mean I didn’t think about Rachel and Finn when I was busy with the unholy trinity.”, Puck added.

“Well then, I’ll talk to Blaine tomorrow. Maybe a rekindle is all I need. Thanks you two. In high school, I never would’ve dreamed that I’d be opening up to the two of you, and actually getting useful advice in return.”

“No problem, but the Hallmark moment needs to end now.”, Puck said, leaving the room with Santana.

Kurt sighed as he cleaned himself up and got dressed again. He thought that maybe Puck was right, maybe he did just need to talk to Blaine and get back on track with his own soul mate. Maybe Blaine would even have some advice about his weird attraction to Finn and Rachel. But that was something that he would put off until tomorrow, since he was hungry and wanted to get a little exercise and homework in before bed.

As Kurt, Santana, and Puck threw together some dinner, Finn and Rachel had just finished up at the fabric store, and were heading to a vegan restaurant Finn found on Yelp.

“Finn you turned up your nose when you’re mom made a vegan lasagna, but you voluntarily found a 100% vegan restaurant to take me to? You know you don’t have to eat vegan just because I do. Also, sometimes I cheat and a have a little bit of organic, free range dairy, because too much soy isn’t good for you either.”

“I just don’t like fake cheese and fake meat. If it’s just food not pretending to be other kinds of food, I’m just fine with eating vegan. I like beans and lentils and rice and stuff. Even that Kee-Wow stuff isn’t bad.”

“Quinoa?”

“Yeah, that. Other than the vegan lasagna and other imposter food, I like the vegan stuff you make. Like that spicy sweet potato curry stuff. That’s delicious!”

“I’ll have to make that again. Kurt and Santana like that one too.”

“Let’s go in. I’ve missed taking you out.”

“Really? I thought that was the chore part of being in a relationship along with talking and listening.”

“Hudson, table for 2?” The hostess asked as they walked in.

“That’s us”, Finn answered, following her to a table.

“You even made reservations?”

“Nah, I just texted to put our names in when we finished at the fabric store.”

Rachel smiled at him, “I really miss going out with you.”  
“Because I’m chivalrous?”

Rachel laughed, “Yes, because you’re chivalrous, but more because you’re thoughtful and sweet, and because I enjoy being with you. You could’ve taken me to a hole in the wall pizza shack and I would’ve loved it, but you instead find a vegan restaurant and think to put our name in so we don’t have to wait.”

“Well I like doing that stuff for you. You really shouldn’t listen to Puck about what the ‘chores’ in the relationship are. Because with you, I don’t think there is anything I would call a chore. Well, maybe watching Funny Girl for the millionth time, but sometimes you need that, and I want you to be happy.”

“What about all the listening to me talk?”

“I love hearing your voice and I like talking to you and hearing when you’re excited about something, or talking to figure out a problem, and while I hate when you’re sad, it makes me happy to be able to talk to you to make it better. And you’re the one that taught me to talk about how I feel, which really does help me a lot. Even if Santana calls me all emo because I am comfortable expressing myself now.”

Rachel’s eyes were dangerously close to spilling tears which did not go unnoticed by Finn.

“No nononononono..Rach. Don’t cry. Please, this is a happy dinner!”

“I am happy.”, Rachel stated, her voice wavering.

“Happy crying is so confusing. But still. I love you, Rach. I just want you to know that loving you, or dating you, or being in your life -- none of these are a chore.”

“I know. It just makes me so happy I’m overwhelmed. I never thought I’d be in a place where I was loved and not only am I loved by someone who I love so thoroughly, but you love even the annoying parts, rather than loving me and tolerating the annoying parts.”

“I can’t live without you, Rach. I missed all the parts you call annoying when we were apart.”

The waitress came over and took their order then, rolling her eyes at their lovestruck looks. When she went back to the other waitresses after giving their order to the kitchen, Finn overheard her saying, “Those two are going to run hot and fast and burn out.. I doubt we’ll see them in here again.”

“Excuse me, Rach. I need to go settle something.” Rachel watched Finn walk over to the waitresses, who all immediately melted at his adorable smirk. He said, “Look, I don’t want to make a scene, but I’ll have you know that we’ve been together two years and known each other for over three and a half. And we’ve faced a ton of roadblocks in our relationship and have gotten through, still in love. So don’t judge us by our cover and don’t ever be down on love. When it’s true, it’s forever. That’s all. Have a good night ladies, I’m going back to the love of my life.”

Rachel giggled as Finn walked back calmly, completely unaware that all the girls were swooning behind him. 

“What?”

“You’re adorable, Finn. And you have a gaggle of admirers.”

“Move over. They can admire all they want, but I’m going to show them that I’m only yours tonight.”

Rachel moved over in the booth so Finn could sit beside here. Once he was in, he took her face and kissed her passionately.

“You’d think that it was a group of guys ogling me from the way you’re acting, Finn.”

“Well its not cool that I just told them that we’re in love and they’re still staring like they’re waiting for us to spontaneously combust. I want to be with you. So I’m going to kiss you until they stop staring. Probably longer than that.”

“I won’t argue with you kissing me, but you should know that you don’t have to prove to me that you’re faithful. I already know that.”

“I know. I just want to prove it to the world.”, he said, following up with a kiss that neither of them bothered to stop until they heard the waitress clear her throat. 

“Thank you.”, Finn said politely as if the waitress had never said anything rude about them.

“That looks delicious.”, Rachel noted as the waitress put down her plate too.

Finn and Rachel enjoyed their meal with their legs entwined under the table and frequently shared their food, talking about Rachel’s voice lesson and Finn gave Rachel a play by play of Santana and Puck’s hookup.

The waitress came by again and asked if they wanted dessert, to which Finn replied, “No thanks, I got my dessert right here.”, causing Rachel to blush as the waitress rushed away saying she’ll bring the check.

“Finn!”

“What? I like to start and end my day with a little Berry delight.”

“I still need to return the favor you know.”

“We don’t need to keep track. I don’t pleasure you because I want pleasure in return. I do it because I derive pleasure from doing it. I’m not kidding - you really are my dessert!”

Rachel blushed, “Well, I enjoy all I do with and for you too. We’ll just have to see who gets to it first when we get home.”

“That will be me”, Finn said as he took the check from the waitress and quickly handed her his credit card.

“What do I owe you, sweetie?”

“A kiss.”

“You’re not going to be able to do this all the time. New York is expensive and you’ll have school, so your hours at work will be limited.”

“I know, but I can now, so I want to. I’ve saved up a lot and while I am not going to be dumb and blow it all, I wanted to make us a bed to last and make us all doors, and I’m going to take you out from time to time.”

“Well, thank you. But at some point, we should think about getting a joint bank account as well as a joint credit card. I would love to snag a paying role for the summer, but if that doesn’t happen, I plan on getting a job too. I already pick up a few odd jobs on campus when I’m free, but I doubt my fathers are going to continue supporting me if we remain estranged, so I need to think about how to contribute to our living expenses.”

“Rach, you don’t need to worry about that right now, though. Focus on school this semester, which is paid for, and then worry about the job this summer. We’ll make it work.”

Finn signed the bill when the waitress put it down and then said, “Shall we go home, dear?”

“I think that’s an excellent idea.”

Rachel was content as her and Finn walked home hand in hand, basking in how easy it was to be with him, even after being apart. They just fell into their old physical habits and were able to talk easily. Finn noticed her placid veneer, and put his arm around her, dropping his head to the top of hers to give her hair a kiss. 

“I really like it when you’re so peaceful. I feel like I’m the only person in the world that gets to see you so calm and happy.”

“You’re the one that taught me how to relax. I’m just comfortable with you.”

Finn smiled, “I love you”

“I love you, too.”

“Uh, let’s walk a little faster.”

“Good idea”

Five minutes later they had reached their building and were stumbling up the stairs, trying to not stop kissing. When they reached the door, they were still kissing as they walked through, not paying any attention to who was around in the loft. Finn closed the door and hung his key, while Rachel pulled his jacket off and threw it at the coat rack, missing the rack but nailing Puck in the head. Puck was about to say, “What the Fuck, Rachel?”, when Santana put her finger to her lip, and Puck got the hint that she wanted to see how far the show would go. She grabbed the white board as Finn and Rachel kept making out on their way to Rachel’s door, oblivious of the fact that anyone was in the living room. Rachel’s coat was flung over the couch, nearly missing Santana, Finn’s shirt was flung onto the kitchen counter and just as Puck and Santana thought that the show would be over because they got to Rachel’s door, they paused and Finn lifted Rachel’s shirt off while Puck and Santana were silently squealing from their perch on the couch. Rachel jumped up onto Finn, who supported her with one arm while unhooking her bra with the other, causing Santana to stick her fist in her mouth to keep from saying something, while Puck just glazed over, staring at a sight he never thought he would get to. Finn boosted her up and swirled his tongue around her nipple before sucking on it, eliciting a quiet moan from Rachel, that sounded sort of like the words ‘bed’ and ‘now’. Finn must’ve understood her, because he pushed her door open and carried her in. Puck grabbed the white board from Santana and wrote “lucky fucking bastard” on it to which Santana wrote back, “yeah, I need to get it on NOW.” Puck whispered, “but I want to see more.”

“Oh, all right. Let’s see what we can see through the glass, but then you better be dedicated to getting me off.”

“Shouldn’t be hard after watching Finchel porn.”

“Let’s just hope that Kurt doesn’t notice and ruin it.”

“He’s got his ear buds in and he’s concentrating on some pitch memorization homework thing - I think it’s okay.”

They peeked in through the door and saw Rachel’s tiny naked frame kneeling at the edge of the bed, giving Finn a blow job as he moaned and kneaded her boobs. She picked up her pace and soon, he moaned quietly, breathing out, “Holy Fuck, Rachel!”, as he came down her throat.

“I can’t believe you didn’t let me have any fun with you while you did that.”, he said, looking down at her.

“Were my boobs not fun?”, she asked, standing up and putting a hand on her hip.

“Holy fuck, she is hot.”, Puck whispered to Santana as she practically drooled over Rachel next to him. Puck reached between her legs and rubbed her a little, teasing her, “You wish that was Rachel don’t you?”

“You bet your sweet ass I do.”, she replied as she squeezed his groin.

Both of their heads snapped back as Finn answered Rachel though, “Your boobs are all kinds of awesome, but I want you spread out for me on this bed and I want to eat the sweetest of desserts.” 

She crawled on the bed seductively, then reclined on their pillows, spreading her legs for him. Finn admired her for a moment (as did Santana and Puck), and then licked her center, but paused. He reached under the mattress. 

“What are you looking for?”

“Mr. Pinkie”

Santana raised an eyebrow at Puck, who whispered, “her vibrator”.

Rachel pointed to the bedside table drawer.

“Sweet!”, Finn replied. “But first, I want a little bit more of my dessert.” 

He laid on his stomach with his head between her legs and swirled his tongue around her, lapping up any trace of wetness she had before. She writhed as he circled her clit before sinking his tongue deep into her, keeping his mouth open wide around her, wiggling his tongue in her as his lips caressed her sensitive folds. She moaned and bucked up into him, and then he drew his tongue out slowly, still kissing her folds gently when he plunged the vibrator into her as he turned it on and then spun the clit tickler around to the back so that he could suck on her clit himself, sending her into a shaking, writhing, shrieking, wild orgasm. When her shrieks calmed to moans, he removed the vibrator and his mouth, and whispered, “you still want me?”

“Oh. ohhhh… Always”, she replied, as he whispered, “I love you” as he entered her. It didn’t take long for her to build up to a second orgasm, which easily triggered Finn’s.

Finn collapsed carefully to her side and pulled her close to him. They cuddled, still quietly moaning as they enjoyed the aftershocks of their love making. They did however jump when they suddenly heard Santana yell out, “Suck Harder, Puck! Ooooooo”

“Well apparently we’re not the only one’s having fun tonight.”, Rachel giggled. 

“And apparently Puck isn’t as good at cunnilingus as I am.”, Finn responded.

“Well it can’t be easy pleasing Santana, who, as a lesbian, has that as a primary sex act. And not everyone can be as earnest about it as you. I mean, you can tell that you enjoy it. You’re not just doing it for me.”

“Yeah, Puck said this morning that guys only like the reaction that it gets, but I set him straight.”

“You discussed how much you like my private area with Puck?”

“Oops. Yeah. But Rach, you are absolutely gorgeous and perfect and sometimes I forget that I should keep how awesome sex is with you private. I’m just so happy I want to shout it from the rooftops.”

“I’m not mad, Finn. I just think it’s funny because you’re constantly telling him to ‘keep your hands off my girlfriend’ but yet you’re taunting him by talking about how awesome it is to make love to me in many varied ways.”

“Well that’s good. And you are awesome, and if I wasn’t so tired and if you didn’t have class in the morning, I’d totally sex you up one more time.”, he said, when reaching for his boxers. 

“That would be awesome, but we should get to bed. Hey, can you toss me my robe? I have to brush my teeth and grab my phone.”

“Here”, Finn said, plopping the robe on her head with a smile, “meet ya in there”  
A few minutes later, they were both in bed, curled up together, drifting off to sleep, as Puck and Santana’s moans quieted on the other side of the loft.

“You can stay in here with me, Puck. I think we both need some human contact to alleviate our Finchel lust.”

“She is even hotter than I had imagined. I’ve seen her in a bikini, but good lord, she is just perfect. Finn is officially the luckiest man on earth.”

“Finn is the luckiest HUMAN on earth. And damn, he can munch a rug better than a lesbian. No wonder neither of them needs anyone else to join their party. I started this whole thing wanting to get into their bed because of Rachel, but after seeing what he can do, I think I want a second round with Finn too.”

“Well then I’d suggest not calling him flubber boy any more, because while he used to be a bit soft, that is no longer accurate. My boy’s all grown up and sexy and has one fine ass.”

“I’m still trying to figure out how that giant cock fits into teeny tiny Rachel.”

“He took her virginity with that thing. How on earth he didn’t hurt her is beyond me. And good lord, that must feel awesome with her being so tiny.”

“She claims she actually had an orgasm the first time. He must have been super gentle and super careful with her.”

“Well, that’s Finn for ya. Not that surprising that he would make it perfect for her.”

“I want their sex. It’s hot and sweet at the same time and if you tell anyone that I actually want to experience love and sex together, I will hurt you, Puckerman.”

“Oh relax. We all want that. I won’t ruin your rep, Satan.”

“Good. Well it looks like we’re going to be having lots of sex to relieve tension, as long as Frankenteen is here sexing up the dwarf, so it’s good we have an understanding.”

“Good night, Santana”, Puck said as Santana rolled over and then backed into him, so he would spoon her.

“Love ya, Puck.”

“Right back at ya.”


	14. She Came in Through the Bathroom Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finally gets a little relief from an unlikely source.

Rachel’s phone alarm sang out “Defying Gravity” at top volume at 6:00 the next morning. Her arm reached for her phone, but Finn’s arm was longer and faster and he quickly turned it off, before rolling over Rachel, pinning her to the bed. 

“Finn!”, Rachel giggled at him. I love you, and I’m very turned on now, but I have to go for my run now, or I won’t get to exercise all day! 

“Come on Rachel, this is exercise too! You can even be on top if you want more of a workout!”

“That’s an entirely different workout! Come on, let me go and I’ll make sure you’ll have fun tonight.”

“So you run on Tuesdays?”, Finn asked, rolling off of her, realizing that he should probably get to know Rachel’s regular schedule and stop interfering with it. 

“Tuesdays and Thursdays. I get up and run a 5K, then shower and get breakfast to eat on the train. I only have one morning class, but I usually schedule time in a practice room when I’m on campus, and I spend some time in the library doing homework before class and then again before heading home.”, Rachel explained as she got out of bed and quickly put on her underwear and sports bra before running to the other side of the room for her running tights and long sleeve t-shirt. 

“Does Kurt go in with you today?” 

Rachel paused while tying her sneakers, “No, he doesn’t have any classes on Tuesdays. Sometimes he comes to campus to practice or do homework, and sometimes Isabelle has him come in to help her if it’s crunch time there, but most of the time, he stays home.”

“Oh, well then I guess I’ll take you in today.”

“Finn, I’ll be fine. I’ve been taking the train alone since I got to New York. Now give me a kiss, I’m going running.”

“By yourself??!!”, Finn asked incredulously, clearly alarmed by her wanton lack of concern for her personal safety.

“Yes.”, she replied in a warning tone, heading for her door.

Finn dug through his suitcase frantically, but quickly found purchase on his workout clothes, “Wait! I need exercise too. I’m almost dressed. I promise I won’t slow you down.”

“Alright, but I’m leaving now. Catch up.”, she said saucily as she left the room.

Finn heard the door to the loft close as he was tying his sneakers, and rushed out the door just in time to see which way she ran. Luckily, his long legs helped him catch up quickly, and she giggled as he matched her pace. “Are you always going to come running with me?”, she asked.

“I need to run too, and most things get better with you, so yes, whenever I am here, you have a new running partner.”

Rachel rolled her eyes but didn’t otherwise respond. 

“And I might have to buy you a treadmill or confiscate your elliptical from your fathers so you don’t go out alone to run anymore.”

“Finn, no! I don’t like the treadmill. I like running outside when the weather cooperating. I use the NYADA gym treadmills when it’s too cold or rainy. And the elliptical is a different workout that I do on other days when I’m on campus.”

“But it’s dangerous out here.”

“I don’t run in the dark, I carry pepper spray and my cell phone in my running pouch, and I have taken several self defense courses. And you have to relax and stop worrying so much about me. You’re going to smother me!”

“Rach, I’m not telling you what to do, you can run alone if you want to run alone out here, but I do worry about you. And I will run with you when I’m here, because it’s time with you and you’ll keep me on a schedule!”

“Well, I can appreciate that. But, we have to pick up the pace because I got started late today and I have to shower and get ready for class.”, Rachel replied before taking off in front of Finn.

Finn ran after her and ended up basically chasing her all the way home. He caught up to her at the door and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed out, “Finn! I am gross and sweaty! Put me down.”

He unlocked the door, ignored her pleas and marched her off to the bathroom, only putting her down once he locked the door behind him. 

He turned on the water and let it run to heat up as he took off his shirt and went to remove his shorts when Rachel, who was already naked, put her hand on her hip and asked, “And what do you think you’re doing?”

“Taking a shower.”, Finn replied, struggling not to smirk.

“Oh no. I need my shower or I’m going to be late.”

“I need to be ready to come with you.”

“Finn, if we both get into this shower, we both know what is going to happen, and it’s likely going to make me late!”

“But you told me that you had library time before class. So you won’t be late for anything. Besides, most of your work this week is making out with Kurt, so you can’t do that in the library anyway. Now get your sweet sweaty ass over here before you make yourself later!”, he ordered.

Rachel sighed, and then shrieked when Finn picked her up again, then realized that she was turned on by both of their sweaty bodies touching. She let out a moan, which Finn took as permission to enter her, leading to an even louder moan, which turned into a shriek when Finn unexpectedly stepped into the shower, dousing them both with hot water. Once they were under the stream, Finn moved her up and down along his erection, until she was shaking and he was erupting deep inside of her. He put her down gently as they both caught their breath. She kissed him lazily, but then remembered that they were running late and started rushing around washing her hair, and then scrubbing both of them frantically with her strawberry lathered pouf. Finn, surprised by the sudden flurry of activity around him, barely got his hair washed and rinsed before Rachel declared the shower over and turned the water off on him. They dried off and then Rachel realized that her robe was in her room. Before she even said anything, Finn knew what she was looking for.

“I’ll go get your robe, just continue getting ready.”

“Thanks Finn”, Rachel said with her head upside down with the hair dryer.

As Finn walked out, Kurt passed him sleepily on his way to the bathroom. Just as Kurt was turning the door handle, Finn yelled out, “Kurt, stop! Rachel’s...”.

“Auuuuuuughk!”, Rachel screamed, startled by Kurt’s sudden appearance.

“...naked.”:, Finn finished, rushing to grab her robe, bring it back to the bathroom, and toss it over Kurt’s stunned head to her.

Kurt wanted to get out of there, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Rachel, and was still staring at her when Finn brought her robe back. He was also muttering “this is not supposed to turn me on, this is not supposed to turn me on…” under his breath. 

 

“Finn, DO something! I think my nudity broke him.” 

“Hey, uh, Kurt?”, Finn started, “Are you okay? I mean I know Rachel is the most gorgeous girl on the planet, but you are having a really weird reaction to that.”  
Kurt didn’t respond to that, at this point fearing that any movement would lead to ejaculation, but he did close his eyes.. 

Rachel decided to try to speak to him, then, “Hey Kurt, I know you’re freaking out in there, but can you talk to us?”

When he still didn’t respond, Finn suggested, “Well Rach, what if you drop the robe again? Maybe he will snap out of it the way he snapped into it. Or I can just carry him out of here so you can keep getting ready.”

“Oh, I am so sorry. You don’t need to get naked again. You’re perfect, but I can’t. I just can’t.”, Kurt said, turning beet red as he walked out of the bathroom.

“Well its good that he snapped out of it, because my next suggestion was to have you kiss him again.”, Rachel added.

“Rach, wouldn’t that just make it worse?”

“I’m not sure what would make it better. Clearly making out with me all week and getting to see me naked did NOT make it better. I wish I knew how to help him. Crap. I’m going to be late and I can’t even talk to him about this now.”, she said, slightly on edge about the whole thing as she reached for her toothbrush.

“I’ll see what I can do if he’s around today. I bet he’d love to help with the fabric part.”

“He does love fabric. Though I am willing to bet that we picked something he will find hideous.”

“But I love the blue stripes, and it’s soft and cosy!!”

“I know, I do too, but it’s Kurt, and unless blue stripes are high fashion these days…”, Rachel pointed out as she left the bathroom to get dressed.

Finn ran his hands through his hair and brushed his teeth, then headed back to their room to grab clothes himself. Rachel was throwing on her coat in the living area as he approached, but she paused to give him a quick kiss and say, “I’ll see you this afternoon. Love you”.

Finn didn’t let go of her hand though, and said, “Where do you think you’re going alone?”

“School, Finn. Remember, I’m late!?”

“One minute, and then you can go.”

“Finn, I can take the train myself! It’s silly for you to ride all the way to NYADA and back for no reason.”  
Finn was quickly dressed and retorted, “I’d argue that getting to spend time with my gorgeous girlfriend isn’t ‘no reason’”, as he grabbed his jacket too.

“You always know what to say, even though I KNOW the real reason is because you don’t want me anywhere alone because you’re worried about Brody.”

“I’m worried about muggers and rapists too, not just Brody.”

“You’re not going to always escort me around when you really live here, you know. You’ll have your own schedule to worry about.”, Rachel said, locking the door behind her.

“I know, but I plan on being your annoying shadow whenever I possibly can.”

“Well you’re not THAT annoying. When you’re not making me late!”

“Okay, well I promise that I’ll get better about that. Once I know your routine, I won't slow you down so much.”

“Speaking of routines, what is your plan today?”

“Let’s see...Taking my beautiful girl to school on the train.”, Rachel kissed him for that, “riding back to Bushwick on the train, trying to finish our bed, talking to Kurt about not feeling bad about his feelings for us, working on Santana’s surprise if I have time and she’s out, and then I was going to see if you wanted to go to the grocery store with me on the way home from NYADA, so we can make dinner in tonight.”

“That sounds great. I’d love to introduce you to the market and make dinner with you. BUT, you don’t need to come to NYADA to get me. Santana usually rides home with me when her shift is over, so I won’t be alone. We can go when I get home though. Tuesday is normally Kurt’s night to cook, since it’s his light day, but I’m sure he won’t mind. You should find out if anyone wants anything from the market, so we can get it when we’re there.”

“I will do that.”

Rachel reminded Finn about all the things along the way to NYADA for the rest of the train ride, happily holding his hand and noticing that he was significantly more relaxed than the last time she had taken him to NYADA. 

“Well, this is my stop. You should be able to catch the first return train. They run pretty close this time of day.”

“Not before I walk you to the library.”

Rachel glared at him.

“What? I can’t enjoy a nice walk with my girlfriend?”

“You want to run into him, don’t you? You’re looking for a reason to get to punch him.”

“Uh...No. Not really. I just want to make sure you don’t have to worry about him.”

“Finn, you’re a terrible liar. And such a boy. But it’s sweet you want to protect me.”, she told him as she acquiesced, taking his hand and leading the way to the coffee and pastry cart, and then the music library.

When they arrived, Finn took the opportunity to give her a memorable parting kiss, which Rachel teased him about as he walked away, “Had to mark your territory before leaving me, huh, boyfriend?”

“I love you, Rachel!”

“I love you, too, Finn!”, she said, then turned to walk into the library. 

Finn took the train back to Bushwick and spent the time trying to think of how they could help Kurt, who basically seemed perpetually uncomfortable ever since they left Ohio. He was still without answers when he got off the train, but was determined to spend some time bonding with Kurt anyway. 

As Finn opened the door, Kurt was in the middle of frantically screeching to Puck and Santana, “What the hell am I going to do? I can’t look at her without getting aroused and now I have a very clear visual which doesn’t help anything, and I have to make out with her for class!”

“Maybe you don’t have to do anything.”, Finn suggested, making his presence known.

“What?! But doing nothing leaves me in this state of disarray that I am afraid will only get worse the more I make out with her for class.”

“Well, I think you’re freaking out because you’re feeling something not only unexpected, but also you’re feeling something for someone who is taken. Maybe you need to just relax and enjoy the fact that you get to make out with someone as gorgeous and talented and perfect as Rachel, and as for your visuals, those won’t ever go away. So, just enjoy the fact that you have them.” 

“So it’s okay to jerk off to visuals of your girlfriend? Good to know.”, Puck stated happily.

“You shouldn’t HAVE visuals of my girlfriend naked, Puck.”

“Oh, yeah.”, Puck realized that admitting to watching them the night before was probably ill advised, but then added, “but those skirts dude. I DO have an imagination.”

Finn glared at him and Santana laughed, “Okay, so Kurt can spank the monkey to his real memory image of Rachel in her naked glory, but it’s not okay for Puck to imagine it?”

“I can’t control what anyone jerks off to!”, Finn pointed out, exasperated. He paused for a minute and then asked, “Hey, Kurt, are you upset because you’re attracted to Rachel and she’s not available, or are you upset because you’re attracted to Rachel and she’s a girl, or is that that you’re upset because you feel attracted to Rachel and she feels like she’s your sister or something?”

Kurt looked at Finn confused, asking, “Does it have to be only one of those, because I’m pretty sure those are all completely relevant. I just want the feelings to go away so I can go back to being friends with Rachel and your brother. Remember that it’s not just Rachel.”

“Okay, well I can’t help the first part, and I’m sorry. Second, it has got to be super confusing to like a girl when you’ve only ever had feelings for boys, but maybe you’re a little bi, and that’s not a bad thing. Maybe you could make out with Santana and see if that does anything for you? Maybe then it wouldn’t be as weird.”

“But Santana is a lesbian”, Puck pointed out.

“I don’t think that mattered last night for you, so why should it matter for Kurt?”, Finn countered.

“Did you just pimp me out to Kurt to test his gayness?”

“I said maybe! Besides, didn’t you once say that you were like a lizard and needed a warm body under you to digest right or something!”

“I said that to Brittany! How do you know about that?!”

“Brit told me. She was worried that you were actually a lizard. Finn, were you there then?”, Puck asked.

“Yeah, she was confused to why Santana didn’t have a tail.”

“Lizard tendencies aside, I don’t want to make out with Santana, even if she wanted to. No offense, Santana. So I don’t see how that would help.”

“You didn’t want to make out with Rachel before she kissed you, either.”

“You are right. But Rachel being a girl, which was yes, confusing at first, is the least of these issues.”

“See, I think we just need to all be in one big polyamorous relationship. Then we’d all just have each other when we wanted.”

Finn ignored Santana’s suggestion and just blurted out, “Kurt, is there anything we can do to help? I completely understand your feelings for Rachel. She is incredible, so I get what you’re going through, because it REALLY sucks when you realize how incredible she is, and can’t have her.”

“Actually, you being understanding and not kicking chairs is helpful with the Rachel part of things, but it’s not helping at all with the you part of things, but you not being gay is helping with that, so I don’t know what else you could do.”

“I will do a better job of keeping you away from naked Rachel next time. I just didn’t get the whole sentence out fast enough.”

“So, Kurt, can you like, describe Rachel naked, I mean maybe that would help you, you know by letting it out.”

“She’s flawless, Puck, that’s all you need to know.”, Finn cut in sharply before Kurt could reply.

“Finn is right, and describing every detail is not going to be cathartic. If that was the case, then all the masturbation to the mental image might have worked.”, Kurt said, blushing beet red.

“Okay, well, if we can’t be helpful, who wants to build a bed with me?”

“I’m going to work. I’ll bring your girl home with me when I’m done.”, Santana said to Finn.

Finn nodded, “Thanks for looking out for her.”

“I was going to work on some partitions for the guest room today, but I’ll help when you need help.”, Puck answered.

“Puck, you might as well start calling it your room, you’re already moved in.”, Finn pointed out, laughing.

“Puck, you can certainly call it your room if you want. As for building, I have some homework to do, but when I’m done, I’ll see what I can do to help. But I don’t know anything about carpentry.”

“That’s okay, I AM going to be a teacher you know.”, Finn said with a smile.

Kurt smiled back at him and retreated to his room to work on his music theory homework, while Finn and Puck got to work.

Kurt gathered his books and plopped down on his bed, hoping to immerse himself in learning music theory. He was able to focus for a while, working out a four-part harmony, but when he was writing in one chord, his focus was broken by hearing Rachel hit the soprano note in his head. It was then that he realized that whenever he looked at music, Rachel was always the soprano in his head. Then he tried to convince himself that it didn’t mean anything other than she was extremely talented and familiar to him. And then he realized that his Baritone was always Finn and his Tenor was always Blaine. The music in his head was always filled with those whom he loved the most. It wasn’t that surprising to him, given that he had love for Finn and Rachel before this new wave of sexual attraction. Sexual attraction aside, they were two of his favorite people. His mind drifted away from music to the scene he had to enact with Rachel. He recalled how amazing it felt to be that close with her. She instinctively knew how to touch him, even though she was only acting. Kurt shook his head trying to rid himself of the thought as he pondered how Rachel learned to touch a man with Finn. Then he wondered if Rachel was simply applying that knowledge, which led to him imagining how he could touch Finn. It was finally too much, and he found himself burying his head in his pillow and letting out a groan of frustration. As he groaned, he tried to remind himself that Finn was never going to be with him like that, because, even if he wasn’t completely in love with Rachel, he was definitely straight. His absolute obsession with boobs was a testament to that. He groaned again, this time out loud without even attempting to muffle it.

Puck heard his groan and since Finn was busy building away with his earbuds in, he figured it might be a good time to check in with Kurt. After all, he knew exactly how Kurt felt. Unrequited love is awful to begin with, but it’s so much worse when you are constantly bombarded with a relationship between the two people you love. He walked to Kurt’s doorway, and asked, “Is everything okay in there?”

“Is it normal to be this distracted by unrequited love and lust?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”, Puck looked over his shoulder at the music and noticed that the piece he was working on was ideal for Rachel and Finn.

“That F5 got you off track, huh?”

“How did you know?”

“Rachel’s voice sounds awesome when she lets loose an F5. The baritone line is a proven Finchel harmony too. Is this your homework?”

“Yeah. And you actually read music?”

“Um, yeah, I was in glee club with you, and I play guitar!”

“Yeah, but you could sing by ear and could play guitar by reading tabs.”

“I paid attention in music class. I can read music and understand chords and harmonies. I even write it a little.”

“I never knew that.”

“Yeah, well I don’t spread it around. Don’t want people to think I’m all emo like Finnessa.”

“You know he hates that nickname.”, Kurt admonished.

“I know. And you know that I love him and that I only tease those I love.”

“So, do you always write for Finn and Rachel? Or is this a new thing?”

“I never realized that I did, but I do. Blaine is my tenor line.”

“Who’s your alto?”

“Sometimes me, since it’s in my countertenor range, sometimes Tina, even though she’s a mezzo-soprano, sometimes a mix of Tina, Quinn, and I. Occasionally, I hear Santana’s lower mezzo notes when I write, more so now that she lives here.”

“Cool.”

“How much more do you have to write?”

“8 more bars”

“Can I help?”

“You want to help write my harmony for my music theory class?”

“Yeah, let me grab my guitar and write with you.”

“Alright.”

Puck left and grabbed his guitar. Finn noticed what’s going on and asked Puck, “Hey, everything alright?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna help Kurt with his music theory. He’s got 8 more bars to write and got stuck thanks to you and Rachel being in his head.”

“What did I do?”, Finn asked, his brow scrunched with worry.

“Nothing, man. You and your woman just exude sexual appeal and your harmonies got in his head and blocked him. Not your fault.”

“Alright, well if you can help him.”

“I’m gonna try. Plus it’s been a while since I’ve written music, it’ll be fun.”

“You really should write more. The music for ‘Pretending’ was awesome and went great with my lyrics. That’s the last composition of yours I heard.”

“Thanks, dude.”, Puck said, not bothering to mention that he had written after that, but just didn’t share the songs with anyone.

He went back to Kurt’s room and strummed a few chords. 

“Does it have to be four parts strictly or can two parts sing the same?”

“It’s got to be non-unison four-part harmony the whole time. If we were writing an actual song, we could mix it up, but this 16 bar assignment is to teach us about chord progressions.”

“Ah.” He played what Kurt had written and then strummed a few chords after. 

“Can you switch the last two chords around?”

“Like this?”, Puck asked, playing it again.

“Yes! That’s awesome!”, Kurt exclaimed, writing the chords into his score. “Hmmm, in class she talked about following a fifth with a …”, he drifted off and wrote a few more notes down. 

Puck watched intently, thinking that they made a pretty good team. When Kurt was finished with the last few chords he was working out, he handed the paper to Puck again. “Can you play it again?” 

Puck nodded and played it again.

“I just have to figure out how to end it.” He grabbed his keyboard and fiddled around with a few chords, and stumbled on one that resonated and he could practically hear Rachel’s voice soaring over the others, Finn’s mellowing out the bottom.

“Um, whoa.”, Puck exclaimed, “that’s a freaky good ending. You can hear them. It’s like a sweet spot for both of them. Kind of a shame that the alto and tenor parts get overshadowed, but the softer middle is really an interesting sound. Do you ever write lyrics?”

“For my homework? No. I’ve dabbled in lyrics for fun, but nothing I’ve written is too good yet. 

“We should expand this to a full song and write lyrics and get them to sing with you and Santana. The alto part isn’t too low for her range and you can pull off the tenor part. Hey, play the vocal parts on the piano. I want to try something.”

Kurt started the vocal part of the piano, and was shocked when Puck started playing an accompaniment on guitar that fit the piece beautifully.

“Holy crap Puck! That was incredible. How did you do that? Can you write it down?”

“I can’t explain it, every once and a while, I get music in my head and I play it. Sometimes it sucks, but sometimes it works. And yeah, give me your music.” Kurt handed it to him and he scribbled out what he had just played, then looked at it, made a few minor changes, played it again, and handed it back to Kurt, satisfied. 

“Got any other homework? You know, if high school had homework like that, I might have applied myself more. But history and geography? Who needs those?”

“You realize that you could’ve taken musical theory in high school, right? Rachel and I took it together. We did homework similar to this, although less creative, for that class.”

“Yeah, well I’m a badass, I just did the bare minimum. Noah Puckerman, Lima Loser.” Puck announced. 

“Well to answer your first question, no, my homework is done for now. All that’s left is rehearsals with Rachel for our love scene, and I can’t do that until she comes home.”

“I can’t believe you get to make out with Rachel repeatedly for class. Gay guys get all the luck!”

“It’s called acting, Puck, and given that I am attracted to her, I’m not sure I’m as gay as I thought I was. I mean, men still turn me on, whereas beautiful women don’t do a thing for me, with the exception of Rachel of course.”

“You’re still pretty far on the gay side, just like I’m pretty far on the straight side, but have a thing for Finn, which I have no intention of letting him know about.”

“So, you’re basically where I’m at. Trying to not be attracted to them.”

“Nah, I’m not trying not to be, I’m just trying to let it out in other ways. Last night Santana and I did it after watching Finchel porn. It releases some of the tension. 

“Finchel porn?”

“Yeah, they came in the door making out, and it didn’t even occur to them that anyone was in the room. Santana and I were right there and they didn’t notice at all. In fact, Rachel threw Finn’s coat and it landed right on me. So, yeah, Rachel’s shirt came off before they made it to the bedroom and then Santana and I just decided that we needed to keep watching. I wouldn’t mention that to them though.”

Kurt sighed, “You two need to..”

Puck cut him off, “No, lectures on boundaries. Santana and I are rule breakers and us watching didn’t hurt anyone.”

“But..”, Kurt sputtered.

“But nothing. Look, you’re missing my point. I think you just need to get laid and you’ll be much calmer about having an attraction to Finn and Rachel while having to make out with Rachel. And you have to just enjoy what you get. I remember making out with her is incredible. Even sophomore year, when she had only kissed Finn before me, and briefly at that, she was phenomenal.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of the problem.”

“Dude, why is enjoying it a problem? Finn knows you like her and is fine with you doing the assignment. Your apartment still has all chairs intact.”

“It’s difficult to fully enjoy it because she’s acting, I’m acting, and I know she’s not into me.”

“Eh, don’t rule it out. Don’t you remember all those questions she asked after our post-wedding fivesome?” 

“Yeah, but Finn and Rachel aren’t in need of anything but each other right now.”

“You know for being a smart college boy, you’re kind of a dumbass.”

“Thanks for the compliment, asshole, but realistically, they are going to get married and be successful and have babies after Rachel’s inevitable Tony win, which I am going to dress her for, of course. I am the brother, the brother in law, the best friend, the confidant and advisor to them, I’m not a participant in their physical love.”

“Yeah, that is all going to happen eventually, but they’re both open to new experiences and they’re both curious. I think that if they hadn’t JUST gotten back together less than a week ago, they would’ve already invited people to bed with them after hearing about the fivesome.”

“Yeah, but even if they do get to that point, they’re going to invite you or Santana, not me. They only kissed me to prove a point. There’s no spark on their end. You and Santana have at least attracted them in the past. I know they both love me, but they’re not attracted to me.”

“Dude, you’re selling yourself short. Also, you might even have an advantage because they trust you more, and if they’re trying something new, it might be easier with someone they trust more.”

“Well thanks for that.”, Kurt sighed. “You did help. At this point, I’ll just try to relax and see when I can get Blaine out here. That might help things go back to normal.”

“Have you talked to him lately?”

“No. Not since we got back.”

“Call him. Have some phone sex. It’ll help. And then, when you’re done, get your ass out here and help Finn and I build shit.”

“Thanks Puck. You know you’re pretty cool when you’re not being an ass.”

“No problem. And don’t tell anyone there’s a good side. It’ll ruin my badassness.”

Kurt laughed at that at Puck left the room. After he had put away his homework, he reached for his phone and dialed Blaine’s number. 

“Hey Kurt! I’m glad you called. How are things?”

“When can you get to New York?”

“That good, huh? Um...well I can check the train schedule. I have nothing going on this weekend.”

“Oh thank the flying spaghetti monster!”

“Kurt, what’s going on?”

He took a deep breath and then blurted out, “Well, my crush on Finn is back, Rachel kissed me on the plane and now I’m questioning how gay I am. I can’t stop imagining myself in a threesome with Finchel, I miss you, I accidentally saw Rachel naked this morning and was turned on by it, and I have to make out with her all week because it’s love scene week in Acting 101.”

“All that happened since I left you Sunday morning? Damn.”

“In a nutshell, yes. I’m going crazy and Santana thinks that I need to hook up with you and it might put everything else in perspective. She basically told me that Adam wouldn’t work because I don’t love him.”  
“And you love me?”

“Where have you been? Yes. I love you. That never went away.”

“Alright, so you think that seeing me again will make your feelings for Finn and Rachel go away?” 

“I have no idea. But I know I need you here to help me figure it all out.”

“I’ll be there Friday night. I wish I could help you sooner.”

“Well…”

“You need me to have phone sex with you?”

“Would that be weird?”

“No. I’m in my room and the house is empty. I’m game. But I think that for your sake, how about I just tell you what to do?”

“That works to start.”

“Well, Kurt. I have to tell you that just the fact that you want me to have phone sex with you is turning me on. Tell me what you’re wearing. That way I’ll know how many layers you have to take off.”

“Do you want to just skype instead? Then you can see it?”

“Oh god, yes.”

Kurt and Blaine both set up their laptops to skype and then laughed when they both saw each other.

“We’re still fully dressed!”, Kurt exclaimed.

“Well yeah, we didn’t start yet.”

“Oh. So how do we do this?”

“Take off your shirt. I want to see your sexy muscles.”

Kurt complied, and Blaine continued to tell him to remove his clothing until he was stark naked on his bed. Blaine also disrobed as he gave Kurt instructions.

“I really wish I was there.”, Blaine breathed out as he started pumping his hand over his erection.

“Me too.”, Kurt said as he also ran his hand up and down his own erection, glistening with lube.

Blaine focused on telling Kurt how hot he was and kept saying what he wanted to do to him.

“Hey do you own a butt plug or anal beads?”, Blaine asked after they had both erupted.

Kurt replied, “Actually no. I’ve occasionally fingered myself, but I never thought to get sex toys.” 

“We should get you some when I get there.”

“That would be great to try. Maybe if I focus my arousal on my ass, I won’t be as turned on by Finn and Rachel? I mean, I wasn’t at all thinking about them just now, which was fantastic.”

“It might be a good distraction, but it won’t make it fully go away.”

“Yeah, but I need a way to function too.”

“Do you want to tell me about it? Like what do you imagine yourself doing with them? Maybe if I knew, I could mimic it and then you could have an association to those acts that don’t involve them.”

“Well it might be tricky because usually it involves both of them together. The fantasies that keep invading my consciousness have always involved a mix of them. The most frequent one is where I am having sex with Finn while Rachel is giving him a blowjob, I’m playing with her boobs while her hand is up my ass.” 

“That’s pretty hot actually. I would be up for watching that.”

“What?!”

“Kurt, surely you’re not the only gay guy to notice that Finn is hot and you know that Rachel bumped me down a little on the Kinsey scale too, and she is gorgeous and sexy, so while I’m not as hot and bothered by Finchel fantasies, I can relate to them. What else? You said you had fantasies, meaning more than one.”

“Well I am curious how heterosexual sex feels, so I have imagined penetrating Rachel while Finn penetrates me. And a variation is Finn having anal with me while Rachel gives me a blow job and I finger her.”

“I’ve always been curious about that too. Anything else? It might help to get it all out in the open.”

Kurt was all of a sudden quite aware that he was still naked and that his erection had come back. 

Blaine noticed his sudden nerves, and assured him, “Kurt, it’s okay, I think telling someone will help. This is nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Kurt sighed, “There is one more. I’ve also thought about Finn and I double teaming Rachel. So he would have sex with her while I entered her anally.”

“Is that even possible? She’s so tiny. Would you both even fit in her?”, Puck said as he appeared in the doorway.

“Auuugh! Puck, how long have you been there?” 

“Hi Puck!”, Blaine announced cheerfully from the computer.

“Hey Blaine. Oh, and just a second. I heard how you wanted to share Rachel, that’s all.”

“Dear god, this is embarrassing.”, Kurt said as he tried to cover his privates with a pillow.

“Hey, you’re all hard from this. Want me to help out?”

Kurt stopped shaking his head for the moment to look at Puck confused, “excuse me?”

“Hey Blaine, is it okay if I help your boy out?”

“I thought it was just Finn?”

“Uh, I think you should be asking Kurt that?”, Blaine asked, also confused.

“Okay, look, I’m a little bisexual, okay? It’s not every guy though. Now, do you want my help or not? I’ve never done this before, but now seems like a good time to try it out.”

“Yeah, go ahead.”, said Blaine as Kurt stared at him and nodded slightly.

Blaine leaned forward slightly to watch, hand on his erection ready to pump in time with whatever Puck was going to do. Blaine was a little surprised that Puck started by kissing Kurt, rather than just helping him out. When they had settled into the kiss, Kurt kissing him back soundly, Puck’s hand travelled down Kurt’s torso, removing the pillow from his lap. He stopped kissing him for a moment to look down and grab the base of his penis. He kissed him again and started moving his kissed down the same path his hand took earlier. When he reached Kurt’s pubic hair, he took a small breath and pursed his lips around the tip of his penis and then sucked his penis into his mouth, earning a delighted hiss from Kurt.   
“Are you sure you haven’t done this before, Puck?”, Blaine commented as Kurt moaned and bucked below Puck’s head and Blaine pumped himself in time to Puck’s head bobbing up and down along Kurt’s glistening erection. As Puck’s head bobbed, Blaine was getting close and realized that Kurt was too. 

“Puck, he’s close. If you want to drive him over the edge, put a finger in him.”

Puck glanced at the computer while not losing his rhythm and reached around Kurt’s leg to feel for the puckered skin. He slowly sunk his finger in, wiggling it around a little and the next thing he knew, Kurt was bucking hard into his mouth and filling his mouth with frothy, hot semen. He swallowed quickly and came off of Kurt’s penis with a pop. 

“Feel better now?”

Kurt nodded, and breathed out, “wow.”

“That was hot. Wow, Puck!”, Blaine said from the computer screen.

“Yeah, no problem. Kurt, finish up your conversation and get out here and help Finn and I build.”, Puck said, smirking as he left the room.

“Build?”, Blaine asked.

“Finn is building a bed for him and Rachel, and making us doors and some new partitions. Santana has been calling him ‘Carpenter Finn’, and Rachel finds his building all kinds of sexy.”

“So, did any of this help?”

“Actually, yeah. I’m a lot more relaxed now. And while I should be weirded out by the fact that Puck just did that, it’s actually okay. We bonded a bit earlier over my music theory homework, so it’s not as weird as it could be. I can’t wait to see you this weekend though. I think that will help the most.”

“Good. I can’t wait either.”


	15. I want your sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Between the Holidays and a Kid's Birthday, it's been a whirlwind...

Kurt emerged from his room, visibly more relaxed. Puck smiled at him and Finn looked up from his carpentry to greet him.

“Hey, you look better now. Did you get your chords written?”

“Yeah, in fact, Puck and I might make it into a full song and write some lyrics for it. You and Rachel would sound awesome singing it.”

“Cool. Hey, do you want to help me with the fabric part of this? I need to cut it and then fit it around the padded backboard before popping it into the headboard.”

“Sure. This fabric screams you and Rachel.”

“Well we DID pick it out. Rachel thought you’d think it was hideous, but we both like it and it’s soft and comfy.”

“How are you going to wash it?”

“I hadn’t thought of that. It’s going to be removable, but once it’s attached to the backboard, it’ll be hard to get it off, so we might just have to spot clean it.”

“What about using buttons or hooks and eyes to make it removable from the padded backboard. You can attach the padding to the backboard with fusing or non-toxic glue or even staple the edges, which it looks like you were planning to do. But instead of stapling the fabric to the board, you could attach the eyes to the board and sew hooks to the edge of the fabric.”

“Can you sew the hooks on?”

“Sure. I’d be happy to finish the edges for you too so they don’t fray.”

“Awesome. Thanks Kurt!”

“No problem. Now lets measure this so we don’t cut it wrong.”

When Kurt and Finn were measuring and cutting the fabric, their backs were to Puck, who was fastening hinges to the elements in his partition wall. He looked up and was instantly aroused by the sight of their perfect behinds assaulting his senses. He fought the urge to touch both of them, but couldn’t stop himself from commenting.

“Damn you two. Nice asses.”

“Uh, Thanks?”, Finn answered. “Although I knew you had a thing for my ass since you found it necessary to grope it the other day.”, he teased Puck, unaware that Puck genuinely enjoyed groping him and that it wasn’t accidental.

While Finn was teasing Puck, Kurt wiggled his butt and sent Puck a flirty smile over his shoulder. Finn noticed this and blurted out, “Why are you egging him on, Kurt?”

“Well if he likes a nice ass, I might as well give him a show.”, Kurt quipped.

“Alright.”, Finn replied, but noticed the awkward tension in the air as he went back to his work.

“What? You’re not going to wiggle for me too, Finnocence?”

“Uh, no. This ass is only for Rachel. Also, what the hell? Is there anything that DOESN’T turn you on? I mean, there are hot girls, which are a no brainer, but cougars? heavy wrestler girls? now boys asses? Didn’t you just have sex with Santana like twice since we’ve gotten here? If you’re getting some, why is my ass and Kurt’s ass doing anything for you right now? You’re not hard up for sex right now.”

“I’m just a sex shark, and sexy things turn me on. I got eclectic tastes I guess.”

“Okay. Well sorry, but my ass is only Rachel’s.”

“So, does she ever, like, explore your ass?”

“What? Puck! No. She gropes it but never goes in. Dude, why would you ask that?”

“Okay, well it’s gotten weird, lets get back to work.”, Kurt redirected them to the project at hand.

Meanwhile, Rachel left her class and while checking her phone, nearly crashed headlong into Santana.

“Whoa, careful Berry!”, Santana exclaimed as she steadied Rachel in front of her.

“Sorry, Santana! Hey, you’re early, I was just going to the library for a bit, even though all my work is technically at home now.” 

“Now you don’t have to. I bet Finn will be happy to see you earlier than he expected.”

“I know, it’s been like a dream to have him here with us. I can’t wait to see if he finished our bed!”, Rachel said excitedly. 

“He was going to get started when I left, so maybe. I guess it depends on how much he focused on trying to fix Hummel’s raging boner for you two.”

“Urgh.”, Rachel groaned as they walked toward the train. “I really wish I knew how to help him. And this love scene assignment we have this week is not helping at all. I’m trying to act, but I’m also trying not to turn him on too much, so it’s rough. And he just had to have the bad timing of catching me naked in the bathroom. I mean, it’s not like he hasn’t seen me topless before, and definitely in a bikini, ever since he made me buy one that didn’t feature gold stars, but I was completely exposed and he went catatonic on us for a while.”

“Yeah, he was trying to get the image out of his head because it was driving him crazy.”

“Wait, he found me hideous? Wouldn’t that be helpful?”

“What?! No! Quite the opposite. He was worried about getting too turned on. Come on, have you SEEN you?”

“You once told me I had a mustache thicker than a middle eastern dictator, so, um, forgive me if I assume people other than Finn wouldn’t find me attractive.”, Rachel answered with a hint of resentment in her tone.

“Rachel, I was a bitch in high school. And clearly that jab wasn’t true, much like most of the crap I spewed. And we’ve been through this. I’m sorry. Just don’t tell anyone I have nice moments. It’ll kill my street cred.”

“Fair. So Kurt thinks I’m hot, is confused about his sexuality as a result and also has the hots for Finn again. I’m really regretting the whole kissing competition fiasco. It has caused a whole host of trouble. But this we all know. I need to figure out how to make him comfortable as my best friend again. I miss Kurt. I miss my best friend. He’s all freaked out now.”

“Finn tried to help by being cool with Kurtsie’s hard on for you. He told him that you were awesome and that he should just enjoy the fact that he gets to make out with someone as gorgeous and talented as you. But you know, I don't think your kissing contest was all bad. I think it's better to get these things out in the open."

“Finn said that?”, Rachel asked, surprised that he was being so calm about others liking her.

“He also informed us that any naked Rachel Berry mental images are indelible, so he basically gave his brother permission to jerk off to mental images to you. Then Puck got excited that jerking off to you was allowed and tried to get Kurt to describe you.”

“Which chair do we need to replace?”, Rachel looked over her shoulder to Santana as they got on the train, which had finally arrived at the station.

As they sat down, Santana laughed, but replied, “None, actually. Finn just cut him off by saying you were flawless and Puck backed down. I think our jealous rage fueled T-rex might just be growing up.”

“He’s been through a lot this year. Being with him this time feels different. We still have all our love and intensity, and the desire to protect each other, but the anxiety about being together is gone. We’re together, forever now.”

“Oh don’t go all sappy on me now. What I want to know is when you and Finn are going to invite Kurt into your giant ass bed and release the tension.”

“I love Kurt, but I’m not really attracted to him in that way, and while I’d do it if Finn wanted to, I don’t think he’s sexually attracted to him either. He definitely didn’t enjoy kissing Kurt, but Kurt did get better after Finn gave him some kissing notes for our love scene.”

“Interesting.”

“What’s interesting?”

“You didn’t answer with ‘I only need Finn in my bed’. Maybe I did read your interest correctly during the post-wedding brunch.”

“We were talking about Kurt, specifically. So I addressed why he has not been invited to our bed for a threesome.”

“So you do want a threesome.”

“Excuse me?”, Rachel said, feigning ignorance on the matter.

“You’re deflecting. You can totally tell that you’d be into it. You’re a total little sex freak.”

“Fine. Yes, I’d be game for some polyamorous bedroom activities, as long as Finn would be my primary partner and was also into it. Happy now?”

“I knew it. Psychic Mexican Third Eye strikes again.”

“Who wouldn’t want more than one person focused on them? I mean Finn often seems like he has more than two hands, but it could be a new experience. Plus, maybe whoever joined us would get to learn something. I think we have some pretty good techniques in our love making.”

“I’m sure you do.”, Santana said saucily, rolling her eyes.

“I’m not trying to be conceited! Anyway, its a moot point. It’s not like it’s actually going to happen! I’m perfectly happy with Finn and Finn alone. As interesting as a threesome might be, it’s not something that I need to be happy. So I’m not going to go seek one out! Finn might be all grown up and secure in our relationship enough to not go into a jealous rage, but I still feel that telling him I want to add someone would hurt his feelings!”

“It would hurt his feelings if you wanted to add another guy. What if it was a girl?”

“Santana, I’m flattered, but I’m still not ready to stir the pot. We just got back together!”

“Fair enough. But you know, we all know in fact, that you are going to marry Finn and live happily ever after. Why not have as many experimental experiences as you can before settling down with him?”

Rachel giggled, “You have a point, however, I cannot in good conscience call making love to Finn ‘settling down’”

“Yeah, yeah, well when you’re ready to add people, just remember that Puck and I both want in.”

“Puck?”

“Yeah, our loft is a regular ‘Everyone loves Finchel’ zone.”

“Wow. That’s a bit overwhelming. Where was all this love when I was a lonely high schooler?”

“Well you did make out with Puck twice. But I think all those crappy experiences make you the strong woman you are today. And I’m pretty sure that you still would’ve ended up sucking face with Finn in front of us all even if we all loved you from the beginning.”

“Thanks. I really am glad that you’re living with us now and that you’re actually nice now.”

“I save Snix for those who deserve it. Come on, lets go see what the boys have done today.”

Rachel and Santana left the train station and walked to their loft uneventfully. In the few minutes it took to walk, Rachel got increasingly bouncier and more excited. She really liked coming home to Finn.

“Calm the hell down, Berry. You’d think you haven’t seen him in weeks the way you’re acting. Come on, you banged in the shower this morning.”

“Yeah, but living with him is still new and exciting and I really really really love it. It’s going to suck when he has to go back to Lima on Sunday.”

“Yes, but he will be back and you will get him permanently in a few months.”, Santana said as she opened their door, “So, chill.”

Rachel squealed when she saw Finn sitting on their finished bed frame. She ran over to him and nearly knocked him over with the force of her hug. “I LOVE it, Finn. It is a beautiful piece of furniture. Wow. What artistry. You are amazing!”, Rachel praised him profusely and then kissed him passionately but broke off quickly, saying, “Thank you.” with a quiet sincerity.

“So, uh, why does Rachel have to chill out, Santana?”, Finn asked.

“Oh, she was just excited to see you. She kept getting bouncier the closer we got to home.”

“Well I’m excited to see her too. I like that we’ll be coming home to each other all the time soon. This is really nice. And I really like this loft and having all of you here.”, Finn said as he squeezed Rachel tighter.

“So are we going to start sleeping in the living room now? Or should we move the frame into our room?”, Rachel asked.

“Sweet! Finchel porn in the living room!”, Puck yelled out, earning him a pointed, yet alarmed glare from Santana.

“Dude, what the hell is up with your obsession with watching us? Most people complain that we make out too much in front of them.”, Finn responded, slightly exasperated, before responding to Rachel. “I just left it out here so you’d see it when you walked in the door. Kurt, Puck, and I will move it in now if you’d like.”

“Yes, please”, Rachel responded with a huge smile as she bounced out of Finn’s lap.

Santana got up from the couch to walk her things to her room when she noticed that her room now had a jet black door that Finn had attached the blood-red mirror to. 

“Finn Hudson! Esto es jodidamente increíble. Me gusta mucho!”, Santana yelled from her doorway.

“You like it?”, Finn asked, wary of what the rapid fire Spanish meant, when he noticed she was by her new door.

“Four years of Spanish and you still don’t understand it?”

“You talk fast and you’re usually pissed and screeching or excited and squealing when you use it. Plus a good half of it is usually slang or cursing, neither of which were taught by Mr. Schue.”

“She said, ‘It is fucking amazing. I like a lot.’ And I can see why. That door screams Santana. You are awesome and sweet.”, Rachel told him, as she rose on tiptoes to give him a kiss.

“Moves on over Berry, I wants to give your boyfriend a hug.”, Santana said as she too rose on her tiptoes and hugged Finn and Rachel since she hadn’t detached yet.

“Thank you, Finn. I love the door. And damn, boy, you’re not squishy anymore. Nice. Just remember that you and your woman are always invited to open it.”

Finn’s eyes widened in shock both from her comment and from the sensuous kiss she just placed on his cheek. The shock turned to panic when he turned to Rachel, but she seemed undaunted by it all and just calmly told Santana, “Thanks for the offer, but we’re still just a one-on-one kind of couple.”

Santana turned and walked into her room without a word, smirking to herself. 

Finn, realizing that Rachel was finally secure enough in their relationship where she didn’t feel threatened by Santana’s blatant use of sex appeal, smiled and picked Rachel up to kiss her softly. When they stopped and Finn lowered Rachel to the ground, she asked him, “Hey Finn, do you need Kurt to move the bed, or can I snag him for some rehearsal while you and Puck get things situated in there?”

Finn laughed, “Puck and I can do it. Go have fun making out with Kurt.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, and walked to the couch, where Kurt was reading a magazine. She grasped his arm and said, “Kurt, let’s rehearse our scene for a little bit when Finn and Puck take care of the bed, okay? We should be able to run through it a few times before Finn and I head to the market. And then maybe we’ll give everyone a dress rehearsal after dinner, so we’ll be ready for class.”

“Rachel Berry, are you propositioning me?”, Kurt joked, surprising himself with the fact that for the first time in days, he wasn’t feeling nervous or weird around her. Maybe his release with Blaine and Puck earlier did actually help him, he thought. After all, the early afternoon with Finn wasn’t awkward either. He just had fun with his brother, and even learned a little about building and carpentry. 

Rachel laughed out loud, happy that her best friend Kurt seemed to be back to normal, rather than a horny confused mess. “Yeah, let’s go make out for course credit.”

Kurt and Rachel retreated to Kurt’s room. As they rehearsed the scene for the second time, Rachel noticed that Kurt was much more relaxed and his acting was a lot more convincing and sure. She was relieved that they wouldn’t have to interpret his awkwardness into the scene, and with him relaxed, she was also able to get into character better.

“Kurt, this is a lot better than yesterday. I think we’re in really good shape! You seem so much more in character and your nerves seem to have dissipated.”, Rachel said excitedly. 

“Yeah, well practice makes perfect, right?”, Kurt deflected. 

“You are my best friend. Are you really not going to tell me what the secret to your successful reigning in of nerves is? Come on, you were practically catatonic this morning and now you’re owning this scene with me and have no issue touching me. What happened?”, she pushed on as she climbed on the bed next to him and put her shirt back on.

“Well I might have called Blaine and he is going to come in on the train for the weekend!”, Kurt said excitedly.

“You’re leaving out something. That alone would not have led to you being this relaxed. Oh...I know.”

“Stop. Fine. And we might have had skype sex and then Puck walked in and decided that I needed a blow job while Blaine watched.”, Kurt blurted out in one breath.

Rachel giggled, “I knew it had to be sex related.”. She paused for a second when the latter half of Kurt’s admission sunk in. “Wait, WHAT??!! Noah gave you a blow job?” She was so shocked she didn’t even refer to a blow job as fellatio like she normally did.

“Shhhhhhh! I don’t think we need to spread this through the loft.”

“Noah? I had no idea he was that fluid.”, she said quieter.

“He’s not. He just has a thing for Finn. He’s not generally attracted to boys.”

“Wait a second. Finn? But he performed fellatio on you, Kurt. So, don’t you think he is attracted to you too?”

“I have no idea. All I know is that he’s never done that before, he’s attracted to Finn, and that he’s really good at it and now I’m feeling very relaxed, and I’m not so worked up about my attraction to you and Finn because it seems that everyone in the loft is attracted to you and Finn. It’s like a club or something.”

“Well that explains his groping Finn the other day during the nap he wasn’t invited to.”

“I told them that nap was a bad idea, but they both like living on the edge.”

“So everyone we live with is sexually attracted to either Finn or me or both of us. And now Noah seems to have an attraction to every single one of us here.”

“Yes, we’re all attracted to both of you. But we talked about it and we all know that you and Finn are forever, so it’s not like anyone is trying to break you two up. Just trying to get into bed with both of you. As for Puck, he seems attracted to anything that moves.”

Rachel laughed, “This is so unreal.”

Kurt laughed with her, “It’s been quite the week.”

“Okay, lets run through this one more time. Then I think we’re really to show our loft-mates. What do you think?”

“Yeah, this would be an appropriate after dinner show for this audience.”

They ran through the scene again and when they finished, Rachel asked Kurt a question that had bubbled up in her head as all the afternoon events sank in. “So Kurt, are you back together with Blaine? And are you attracted to Noah after he helped you out this afternoon?”

They both put their clothes back on as Kurt answered, “Wow, okay, um, I knew that question was coming. Blaine and I are not officially together. We didn’t discuss our relationship, I just asked him to come visit because I needed him here to sort out my feelings. I think that Santana actually had a good point when she told me that Adam would not be a viable distraction from you and and Finn because I didn’t love him. I am in love with Blaine. And I do trust that he wouldn’t cheat again. But long distance is hard and I think I want to maybe be together, but not exclusive when we’re apart. Not that I think either of us would take advantage of that fully, but I want to have the option to flirt freely or even go on a date without worrying about it. I kind of already knew that we’d be together again when he made it out here for college. As for Puck, I don’t know. It certainly felt great, but I never really considered him boyfriend material.”

“Yeah, that is true. Though I don’t think he’s actually ever cheated on someone. He wasn’t actually with Quinn when he was busy sexting Santana. He wasn’t ever really WITH Santana, so he wasn’t really cheating when he slept with Quinn, made out with me, or anyone else. He didn’t stray from Lauren once she agreed to date him. I don’t think he’s as bad a boyfriend as it might seem. He definitely gets around, but he doesn’t commit if he’s not going to be faithful, even though he might say things to the contrary.”

“I never really noticed that, but you are right.”

“He’s also different one-on-one than he is outwardly. He can be nice.”

“I KNOW. I learned that first hand today. He helped me with my music theory chord progression homework before the whole skype sex incident. Did you know he can read and write music? And he’s GOOD.”

Rachel laughed, “Of course I knew he can write music and that he’s good at it! He helped me out with the music for ‘Get it Right’ and though I wasn’t around to see it, I think he wrote a good majority of ‘Loser Like Me’. Who do you think wrote the melody and accompaniment to ‘Pretending’? Finn wrote the lyrics, and sang a general melody to him, but Noah is the one that wrote the music pretty much on his own. Don’t you remember Nationals in New York? He contributed to ‘Light up the World’ too.”

“Oh, well I wasn’t around for the original songs for Junior Year regionals, and he was mostly off with Finn in New York while the rest of us were working, so I guess I didn’t notice.”

“Yeah, the music would magically get better between our writing sessions, because he’d take a look at it and make notes and change things. I think a lot of people just thought it was Mr. Schuester, but it was Noah.”

“Oh wow. Well anyway, he’s good and we wrote well together. I think we might turn that assignment into a full song. The soprano and baritone parts are custom made for you and Finn.”

“Oooh. Fun!”

“What’s fun?”, Finn asked sticking his head into Kurt’s room.

“Kurt and Noah are going to write a song together and we get to sing it!”, Rachel said excitedly.

“That does sound like fun! I don’t think Puck realizes that he could actually be a songwriter for a living. It might be good to encourage this.”, Finn replied as he walked over to the bed and kissed the top of Rachel’s head.

“Yeah, maybe he should write music instead of a movie. Kurt, you and Puck should write and produce a musical! It would be perfect - you’re a great creative writer and Puck has songwriting talent. We could all get involved!”

Kurt laughed, “I think you’re getting ahead of yourself, but my dad did once say that if there weren’t parts for a ‘Kurt Hummel’ type, then I needed to create those roles for myself. It’s certainly an interesting project idea though.”

“I know you can do it.”, Rachel encouraged him before changing the subject. “Finn, is our bed all ready for us? I’m thinking we should make it to the market sooner than later so we can get back and make dinner. Oh Kurt, Finn and I were going to take your cooking night, but we can do it tomorrow instead if you really wanted to cook.”

“Actually, I did have an idea for tonight, if you didn’t mind cooking tomorrow. Can I come to the market with you two?”

“I think anyone who wants to go to the market is allowed to go.”, Finn joked.

Kurt rolled his eyes, “I know that silly. I just didn’t want to cut in on Finchel time if you wanted to be alone together at the market.”

“You know ‘going to the market’ isn’t a euphemendo for having sex or going on a date, right Kurt?”, Finn asked.

“I think you mean euphemism. And of course you can come Kurt, I Iike Kinchel time too!”, Rachel said giggling.

“Yeah, that. Ditto what Rachel said. It’s always fun when the three of us hang out.”

Kurt’s mind wandered for a minute and got a goofy smile on his face when he starting thinking how fun it would be if they all hung out naked instead of at the grocery store. He then realized where he was and blushed as he tried to not squeak as he replied, “Then group grocery shopping it is. What the hell is Kinchel?”

“Tina used to refer to us as that when the three of us were together in high school, which was a lot. When Blaine was around too, we were Klinchel.” 

“Ah...our letters added to your mashup name, got it.”, Kurt said as he grabbed his wallet and headed out of his room behind Finn and Rachel.

“Hey loft! Rachel, Kurt, and I are going grocery shopping. If you need something speak up now or you won’t get it!

“Get some meat for this rabbit food eating loft!”, Puck yelled out from his newly enclosed bedroom.

“I’m good, I’m stopping by tomorrow to get what I need to make dinner.”, Santana said to them.

“Alright, we’ll be back in a bit.”, Finn said as they walked out of the door.

Finn, Rachel, and Kurt walked to the market, Finn carrying their reusable grocery bags proudly. Kurt immediately started teasing him about how earnest he was about their mundane errand.

“You look like you’ve just won a trip to Disney World the way you’re smiling! You do realize that this is just a little food market, right? I mean, Lima has grocery stores, this shouldn’t be new.”

“Oh Kurt, don’t you remember when we went shopping together the first time here? It was exciting because we were doing it on our own in the big city. We weren’t just running an errand for a parent or shopping for snacks for a sleepover or study session, or a picnic.”, she smiled at Finn when she mentioned the picnic. Their first kiss seemed so long ago, and yet she could remember it so vividly.

“Uh, oh. You just said the word picnic as if it were a romp in the hay.”

“Rachel made a picnic for me right before I kissed her for the first time - so it’s special.”

Kurt laughed, “You think I don’t know that story? It’s legend at diva nights. And the new revelation about WHY you ran away right after makes it even better.”

“I thought you went catatonic right before Finn revealed that!”

“I was processing, not deaf! And I wasn’t really catatonic, clinically speaking!”

“Why did this come up at diva nights?” 

“Finn, I never gave the details of what happened, only the gist of it, and the running away. I believe the first time it came up was when we were talking about our first kisses. Then every once in a while it would come up again when someone wanted a good date surprise idea. It was a pretty epic first kiss story, well before you ran away.”

“Wait, I was your first kiss? Like, ever?”

“How did YOU not know that?”, Kurt asked him.

“I just assumed that she had practice because she was a really good kisser.”

“Who do you think I would’ve kissed before you? I never had a boyfriend. I never got invited to parties, and I didn’t even have girl friends to have sleepovers with, so practicing on each other wasn’t an option.”, Rachel pointed out.

“Well then I’m an even bigger ass for running away.”

“You’ve made up for it, Finn. Really.”

“So no one knew about the mailman fail?”

“Finn, I didn’t even know about the mailman fail until a couple of days ago. How would our friends have figured that out? Like me, they just assumed that you were freaked out over kissing an unpopular loser and cheating on your Cheerio girlfriend. You’ve redeemed yourself for running away several times though. Plus, they all know you’re a sex god now.”

“Yes, we’ve all been informed of that, as well as learning just how...errr...well endowed you are.”

“RACHEL!!”

“What? You’re huge! Isn’t that a good thing for people to know?” 

“Well, it’s a compliment, sure, but wouldn’t that just make the other girls and Kurt jealous?”

“Diva night isn’t a locker room! I wasn’t just walking around in my pj’s randomly saying, ‘Guess how big my boyfriend’s penis is!’ Kurt can vouch for me there. This came up during a serious conversation about how a woman’s vagina can accommodate for a larger size, because someone else was concerned. I was in clinical mode and just happened to use us as an example. It just slipped out. Although, I will admit there was one time during our National’s diva night in Chicago when I might have mentioned it in response to an inquiry that had its roots in essentially objectifying all the Glee boys.”

“Oh, THAT was priceless, little diva. I believe what you said was, ‘More than proportional, and despite what Santana says, he wields it well. And he’s all mine.’ And then you spent the next 30 minutes staring at your engagement ring.”

“Okay, can we stop talking about my business? I think this is the market, right?”

“This is it!”, Rachel exclaimed, excited to be sharing another part of her New York life with Finn.

“Oh, now you’re both excited, yippee! Grocery shopping!”, Kurt quipped sarcastically. 

“I seem to remember someone being verrrry excited about all the different exotic healthy foods that were available here when he was here for the first time.”

“Oh, all right, I remember that feeling. Enjoy Finn, it is liberating and exciting the first few times. Now we’re just jaded residents trying to get our errands done as quick as possible.”

“I think I’ll love watching Finn become a jaded resident too.”

“You’re getting excited about Finn losing his excitement?”

“Only because it will mean that he’s here for good. We always have something exciting to look forward to, it doesn’t have to be the grocery store every time!”

“Where is the snack aisle?”, Finn asked, eliciting peals of laughter from Kurt and Rachel.

“Push the cart and follow me.” Rachel said, swinging her hips for him as she passed him, leading the way.

Finn smiled at her subtle flirting and followed her as Kurt rolled his eyes at her antics and his goofy smile. They separated from Kurt so that Rachel could show Finn the organic section and show him where all their normal staples were in addition to scooping some bulk lentils and dried garbanzo beans that were on sale. She also picked out corn, chard, and potatoes for the curry dish that she was going to teach Finn how to make. Once they had placed their selections in the cart, Finn picked Rachel up to kiss her and plopped her down in the cart next to the food as she giggled. As he was walking toward the check out, he noticed the pharmacy aisle, and decided that they should pick up some condoms to keep in their bedroom. He steered the cart down the aisle and asked Rachel, “Hey, I know we’ve been a little lax in the protection department since you’re on the pill, but should we get some condoms and double up from now on?”

“That’s probably a good idea. More protection is usually better, and it will be good to have on hand in case I forget a pill or something.”

“Do you forget pills often?”, Finn asked warily, with an eyebrow raised.

“No, I never have, I have reminders set on my phone, but there is a first time for everything.”

“Oh, good. Well, since we’re on this aisle, you should show me what girly stuff you use too in case I ever have to pick stuff up for you.”

“Girly stuff? Oh, you mean feminine hygiene products. Well, I don’t use the disposable kind anyway, so you’re off the hook for buying tampons or pads.”

“But you like get a period and stuff. In health class they talked about needing to catch it and stuff, so how does that work?” Finn looked confused. He really thought that he had finally understood reproduction and now his girlfriend was saying something completely counter to his understanding.

“Oh Finn, health class is woefully lacking in detail. Yes, I get a period and have to deal with the flow of menstrual fluid. Most people do use tampons or pads, but health class failed to mention menstrual cups, which are an option too. It’s much more convenient than having to replenish a pad and tampon supply. And, it’s better for the environment than the typical pads and tampons, since its reusable. I even got Santana to switch.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway, it was very sweet of you to want to know so that you could help me out in the future. Most guys dread having to go on a tampon run.”

Finn shrugged, “It’s not big deal. I had to occasionally pick them up for my mom. The guy cashiers always gave me a sympathetic look, but it’s just a box, and all girls need to deal with a period, so it’s not like this big embarrassing thing as long as you know which ones to buy and and don’t have to stare at the display for too long to figure out which ones are the right ones.”

“I love you.”

“Because I am willing to buy tampons?”

“No, because you’re confident and caring and understanding and because you’re not afraid of some innocuous feminine hygiene products.”

Kurt had finished his shopping and got into the checkout line just behind Finn and Rachel as they were finishing their discussion of feminine hygiene products.

“Oh, are you telling her how you always had to go out and buy Carole’s pads and tampons?”

“Yeah, did you know about the whole cup thing?”, Finn blurted out.

“Yes,”, Kurt laughed, “there was a diva night last year devoted to discussing them after Rachel read about them. I think Tina and Quinn were early converts with Rachel, and Santana recently switched when she discovered that Rachel didn’t have any tampons to mooch.”

“Oh, well they didn’t mention them in health class and mom never told me about them.”

“They’re not mainstream yet, Finn, so it’s not that surprising. You don’t see them in stores. I ordered mine online. I should email your mom and tell her about it. I bet she’d love it, especially when she has long hours at work.”

“Um Sure.”, Finn said turning his attention to the check out counter.

He opened his wallet to pay and Rachel grabbed his arm and said, “Finn, you don’t have to pay for all of this. I can pay for some too.”

“I got it this time. We’ll work out a system when I move in, but for now, let me buy when I’m here.”

“Okay.”, she agreed, realizing that he really didn’t have to pay for food when he was at home, so it would be okay for him to contribute when he was in New York.

The three of them walked back to the loft, Finn carrying all the groceries for them. 

“See, I told you he was good to have around when we needed heavy stuff moved!”, Kurt joked.

“When did you say that?”, Finn asked.

“When she was concerned that she’d have to choose love or career. I pointed out that she should bring you along for that reason.”

“Well, I’m here now and happy to do all your heavy lifting.”, Finn said happily.

Rachel smiled at him in response.

They returned to the loft and retired to Rachel’s room after putting their groceries away and leaving Kurt in the kitchen to make his lentil salad. 

“Do you have any homework you need to do now?”, Finn asked as he sat down on her bed.

Rachel sat down next to him, snuggling as she checked her phone for her to-do list. “I’ve done my theory homework, I’ve practiced my dancing, Kurt and I rehearsed, the only thing I should do is work on some vocal exercises.”

“I can think of one way to exercise your vocal cords.”

Rachel giggled. “How about you let me run through the exercise once without distraction, and then you can do anything you like that doesn’t obstruct my mouth.”  
“That sounds like an excellent idea. I’m just going to change into sweats when you’re doing that.”

Rachel launched into her warm up and then assigned exercises, and tried not to stare at her boyfriend’s topless form. When she finished the first repetition, she pointed out. “Okay, I have to go through that a few times to exercise my range. I got through once, so it’s free time now.”

“Okay.”, Finn replied, letting her get started again. He actually listened as she went through the exercise again, mesmerized by her voice. As she started over again, he took her hand and subconsciously started humming a harmony as he kissed her hand softly following up with a trail of kisses up her arm to her neck. She was determined to keep her cool and finish her practice before succumbing to Finn’s advances. So far her voice did not waver, though Finn was doing some of his best work on her neck. When she finished the repetition, he pulled her shirt off over her head as she took a breath for the next repetition. As she started the next repetition, Finn unhooked her bra and slowly pulled it off, the lust showing in her eyes as her voice still did not waver. He reverently admired her breasts as he took them softly in his hands, slowly kneading them first, then gradually working up to rolling her nipples between his fingers, which earned him a slight increase in volume from Rachel’s vocal exercise. She remained in tune, but she felt herself get aroused and knew that the vocal exercises would be less than perfect soon. Finn responded to her volume increase with a proud smirk and proceeded to pull her pants down exposing her pink lacy panties earning yet another volume increase as his hand passed over her sensitive and aroused center. He continued to touch her over her panties and her volume increased and decreased in waves, coinciding with his touches. She was struggling to remain in tune, but was determined to keep her vocals sounding like an exercise rather than sex noise. 

Rachel was quite effective in her endeavour. As Kurt was stirring a pot of lentils, he decided to attempt Rachel’s vocal exercises too. So he started singing along and was surprised by her volume fluctuation, but tried to keep up with her and notice what the pattern was so he could predict when to get louder. After a full repetition, Kurt tried to put the volume increases in the same spots, but Rachel got louder in different places. Kurt was about to walk into Rachel and Finn’s room and ask her what was going on in her exercise when Santana stopped him from their living area couches.

“Where are you going, Kurt?”

“I love this vocal exercise, but I can’t figure out what the volume cues are. They seem patterned, but I can’t discern the pattern. I’m going to just ask Rachel for a copy of it.”

Puck burst out laughing at his. “You think that Rachel getting louder is part of the exercise??!! Dude, Finn’s in there with her. He’s totally distracting her and she’s just too good to let go of the exercise entirely. I’ve been waiting for her to go sharp when he really sticks it to her, so I can harass her about it.”

“But, Finn was harmonizing with her. They’re just doing vocal exercises.”

Now Santana was laughing, “Alright then Kurtsie, go on to the Finchel boudoir. Though you might want to just peek through the glass Rachel hasn’t painted yet before you knock. Ten bucks says that Finn’s got her down to her underwear and teasing the hell out of her. I think she’d be periodically going sharp if he was actually fucking her though.”

At that moment, as if to punctuate Santana’s point, Rachel went slightly sharp as Finn took her panties down and ran his tongue through her folds.

“Twenty says he just stuck his face between her legs.”, Puck added.

Kurt became indignant at this. “They’re just doing vocal exercises! Rachel isn’t perfect you know.” He walked toward their door as Santana responded, “alright, then”.

He was about to knock when he heard Rachel hold the note longer than she had before with some extra vibrato. It was then that he saw through their glass, that Finn was indeed kneeling before Rachel with his face between her legs. Her eyes were closed, focusing on the notes, but clearly fighting the arousal. 

“Oh dear lord.”, Kurt murmured as he walked quickly back to the kitchen.

“So is our boy Finn having some pre-dinner dessert?”, Puck asked.

“If you consider Rachel dessert, then yes. Yes, he is.”

Puck laughed, “knew it.”

“Damn, I don’t know how she’s doing it.”, Santana said from their door, still peeking in periodically.

“Santana! What the hell? Are you watching them?”

“If you can hear it, you can watch.”

“Three of the five of us did NOT approve that rule.”

“Oh fine. But damn, he’s good and she’s totally responding to him, but that voice just doesn’t waver. I bet this is their new thing they’re trying to do to mask their sex vocals.”

“Well, they fooled Kurt, so I guess it sort of worked.”, Puck pointed out.

“This is better than the random ecstasy laden wailing.”, Kurt admitted as Rachel’s voice finally wailed out of control, the exercise abandoned as Finn brought her to orgasm. 

“Okay, well the wailing is at least better than the moaning”, he added in response to Rachel’s wail.

 

A moment later, Rachel had pushed Finn to the bed and pulled his sweatpants off and quickly lowered herself onto him, relishing in the feeling of being filled by him while still in the aftershocks of her orgasm as Finn moaned. 

That moan was met with laughter from Puck and Santana and an eye roll from Kurt. They all went back to what they were doing, trying to tune out the increasingly intense noises coming from Rachel and Finn as they made love in their new bed. After they were both satiated, and cuddling in their bed, Rachel gave Finn a quick kiss on his nose, to which Finn responded, “What, Rach?”

“How did you know I wanted to say something?”

“I know your look”, Finn said, neglecting to tell her that she always preceded talking after lovemaking with a kiss on his nose. He didn’t want her to be self-conscious about what she does, and he liked that particular tell of hers.

“I just wanted to compliment you.”

“You already did. I believe the words ‘sex god’ were uttered a few times.”

“Not about sex, although that was spectacular.”, she smiled her million watt smile at him before continuing. “I wanted to tell you that the harmony you added to my vocal exercise was a relatively rare one and you flawlessly picked it up out of nowhere. Most people I sing with need to practice several times to sing that particular chord with me.”

“I was singing harmony? When was I doing that?”

“At the beginning, when you were kissing my neck.”

“Oh, yeah I wasn’t thinking about it. Sometimes I just hum subcontionably.”

“I think you mean subconsciously. Like without thinking about it.”

“Yeah, that. When I deliberately harmonize, I just hear you and add a layer. I should probably learn what I’m doing, instead of just randomly doing it or just singing the part in the score, but I bet a music education degree will require me to learn that stuff, so soon, I’ll know.”

“Well, knowing the music theory behind it is helpful and interesting, but picking that particular harmony up is pretty impressive. You do have natural talent, Finn.”  
Finn responded by kissing her as his stomach rumbled, making Rachel giggle. 

“You always make me feel good about myself. Thank you. And while I’d love to stay in bed with you all night, I’m kinda hungry and I think I smell dinner.”

“I think getting dressed and seeing what Kurt made for dinner is a great idea.” Rachel replied, as she moved off the bed and put on her clothes as she found them strewn across the room. Finn got dressed too. Rachel giggled again at his stomach rumbling every few minutes.

They joined their friends who immediately pounced on the opportunity to harass them. 

“You were a bit sharp there at the end Ms. Berry.”, Kurt mentioned to her. 

“Yeah, I know. My voice was getting fatigued.”

“Ha! Rachel Berry’s voice doesn’t get tired that easily! Just admit that you had Finn distracting you.”, Puck pointed out.

“Well, yes, singing vocal exercises to a man as attractive and sexy and cute and wonderful as Finn can be quite distracting.”, Rachel conceded.

“Yeeesss. Especially if he’s doing unspeakable things between your legs.”, Kurt said with a sarcastic edge to his voice.

“Kurt!”, Rachel admonished as Finn argued, “Hey, I wasn’t doing unspeakable things! I was doing good things that make Rachel feel good.” Rachel threw her arms up in defeat, since Finn just revealed what they were doing.

“Yeah you were.”, Santana purred.

“Okay fine, yes, Finn was aptly distracting me with his mouth while I was doing my homework and then we made love. Happy?” 

“I’ll be happier once I get invited.”, Santana quipped, only half joking.

“Just be happy that Kurt and I are going to perform our scene for you this evening. Maybe that will satiate your voyeuristic tendencies.”

“Can we see Finn do the scene with you too?”, Santana asked.

“What??”, Finn exclaimed. “Why would you want me to do the scene?”

“Well, to compare, really. To see if Rachel is as good an actress as we think. If she can sell being attracted to Kurt as well as she shows that she’s genuinely attracted to you.”, Puck said.   
“Well then maybe you or Santana should do the scene with Kurt to prove the same, and to give Kurt equal practice.”

“Fine, I’ll do it.”, Puck said. 

Santana stared at him in disbelief. 

“What? I can do a love scene with another dude. What’s the big deal?”

“Okay, then we should eat so that we can get started. How about Kurt and Noah go first, then Finn and I, and then we’ll finish with Kurt and I?”

“Sounds great. We should just make sure that no one in this loft has mono because that’s a lot of germ swapping.”, Kurt pointed out.

“Well Finn and Santana have already had mono, and the rest of us seem healthy, so I think we’re good.” 

They ate the Lentil Salad that Kurt made for dinner and even Puck complimented the dish after having three helpings.

“You know for rabbit food, this is pretty damned good.”

“It’s not rabbit food!”, exclaimed Rachel. “Lentils provide a very healthy source of protein for both men and women, which is helpful for muscle building, the avocados provide healthy fats and omega 3s, and the dried cranberries are good for kidney function and provide natural sugars for energy. It’s a very balanced meal for maintaining an active lifestyle. If you were running a marathon, more carbs would be needed, but this is hardly rabbit food. It’s hearty and healthy.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Anyway it doesn’t suck. Unlike those vegan meatballs that you made everyone try at Breadstix.”

“Oh god, those are AWFUL.”, Finn agreed.

“Fair enough.”, Rachel said. “The lentil salad was very good, Kurt. Thank you for making a delicious dinner for us all. So, Kurt? Noah? Are you two ready to do the scene for us?”

“Let me get the script for Puck and brush my teeth and we’ll be good to go.”, Kurt replied, rushing off to his room, secretly excited to get to make out with Puck again. Puck headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth as a courtesy as well. Kurt met him there and handed him the script as he grabbed for his toothbrush.  
“So, Puck, are you ready for this scene? It’s quite graphic.”

“I sucked your dick earlier, so I’m good.”, he replied casually as Kurt’s eyes bugged out and he froze with the toothpaste dripping out of his mouth.

“Don’t look so freaked out. I did it, it was fun. No one got hurt, and I’m not ashamed of it or afraid to mention it. It was fun, right?”

Kurt broke from his shock and replied, “Yes, it was definitely fun. I’m just surprised that now you’re jumping at the chance to make out with me again and being so open about what happened. I mean once upon a time, you would’ve begged to keep this a secret.”

“Well I might be a badass, but that doesn’t mean I’m an asshole all the time. And here, I don’t really care what people think. And I kinda liked making out with you, so why not?”

“Yeah, why not?”, Kurt echoed, heading for the door. “Come out when you’re ready. You can make your entrance from here.”

“Cool, I’m just gonna look this over quick first.”

“Okay.”

Kurt left and poised himself for the scene, as Finn, Rachel, and Santana waiting anxiously.

 

After a few minutes, Puck appeared in the doorway and Kurt took his cue to start.

“You did come.”

“Yeah, but only to tell you that I am not going to get back together with you.”

“Karen --”, Kurt was cut off by Santana’s poorly stifled laughter. Kurt and Puck both starred at her expectantly.

“You. Just. Called. Puck. Karen.”, she managed to get out before succumbing to peals of laughter again.”

“Well, Satan, I would’ve masculinized ‘Karen’, but I’m trying to rehearse for an assignment here, so I don’t want to mess up the lines.”

“I’m sorry. I got it out of my system now. I just got a mental image of that time that Puck came to glee wearing a dress and it just struck me as hilarious.”  
After she mentioned the dress incident, Finn started laughing, remembering and his laughter was so infectious that even Rachel started laughing.

“Are you all done yet? We’d like to get to the rest of the scene you know.”

“Yes.”, Rachel said, as she was the first to compose herself and then put her hand on Finn’s arm to calm him as well.

“Okay, then we’re going to start over, because that was a false start.”

“Let the show begin.”, Santana announced.

Puck returned to the doorway and Kurt repeated his first line, “You did come.”

When it came time for ‘Billy’ to push ‘Karen’ down, Kurt looked down at Puck, who was looking straight into his eyes with a glaze of lust. Kurt was surprised by the look, but channeled his own returned lust into his performance, really going for it when kissing Puck and caressing his peck in lieu of a boob. When they started grabbing each other’s crotches, both of them almost forgot what they were doing, which added a level of desperation to their groping. The frantic nature of the scene was not lost on their audience, and Finn in particular watched with his head cocked to the side and his eyes squinting while he tried to figure out if he was really watching his friend and brother go at it or if they were both that good at acting. He kept quiet about this, but wondered if Rachel had noticed the same thing he did.

They finished the scene to applause and wide eyes. 

“Wow. That was crazy convincing once I got over the fact that Puck was playing a character named Karen.”, Santana remarked.

“Bravo.”, Rachel said. “Finn and I have a tough act to follow”.

“Ah, Rach, we’re Finchel. We can totally sell sex better than Purt. I mean their mashup name is a shampoo.”, Finn taunted.

“Ok Mr. Confident, get out there then and show us.”, Kurt countered.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re ready, right Finn?”

“Yep. Whenever you are.”, he replied.

Rachel and Finn ran through the scene flawlessly, oozing the sexual tension and passion that the scene called for.

“Holy fuck. Kurt and Puck were hot in that scene, but damn, that was even hotter and hellllooooo intensity! Damn.”, Santana said when they had finished, while fanning herself. She frowned when they put their clothes back on.

“Yeah, that was fucking awesome you two.”, Puck agreed. “But I want to watch Kurt and Rachel go at it now, if only because I want to see Rachel in her underwear again. HOT.”

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to seeing Rachel in her underwear again too.”, Santana added saucily.

Finn glared at them, but otherwise let it go, because Rachel WAS hot and she was prancing around in her underwear for this scene.

“You ready for another go at the scene, Rachel?”, Kurt asked.

“Of course.”, Rachel replied, giving Finn a kiss before heading back to her mark at the doorway.

Kurt and Rachel’s rendition of the scene was much more fluid than it had been when Finn had last seen it, and he was impressed with how well they were conveying the material. It was completely believable that they were attracted to each other. He knew that Kurt was attracted to Rachel, so it wasn’t complete acting when he was enjoying her body, but he did know that Rachel was acting. Her tells were super subtle, and he didn’t think anyone else would notice, since they weren’t privy to her bedroom eyes.

As they finished, Finn blurted out, “Well, I’d give you an A.”

“Of course you would - you’re her boyfriend. You’d give her an A just because she’s in her underwear. But yeah, I would also give them an A, because that was hot and believable. I never would’ve thought that HummelBerry could be hot, but well, I guess you two are rightfully at the top of the class.”, Santana complimented them.

“Yeah, that was impressive. Even more impressive is that all chairs are still in one place, because wow, we all know how much Rachel loves Finn, but she had me believing she was into Kurt.”

“It’s acting, Puck. Rachel is an actress and making out with other dudes is sometimes part of the job description. I’m okay with that. Even more so if her acting partner is mostly gay. Plus, I can tell the difference, even though an audience never would.”, Finn defended himself.

“Okay, I’m not crazy then! I knew there was a difference, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. But yeah, Rachel was more convincing acting with Kurt than she ever was with plastic man.”, Santana pointed out. 

“Well thank you for your support, everyone. Kurt and I are both trying to convey the love and angst and sexual tension between these characters and we’re hoping that if we can be convincing to you, our friends, who know our platonic history with each other as well as our romantic lives with significant others, that we will be very convincing to our classmates.”

“Yeah, I think you two have it in the bag.”, Finn told them.

"As fun as this is, are we done with dinner theatre tonight? I think that it's Finn and Puck's turn for washing the dishes and I want to snag Rachel for a while for some girl talk. " Santana blurted out when it seemed that no one else had anything to say. 

Rachel raised her eyebrows at this but just responded, "um, yeah. We're done. Where do you want to talk?"

"Your room."

"Alright", Rachel answered warily, wondering what Santana had up her sleeve this time. She gave Finn a quick kiss and then headed to her room with Santana. 

When they entered the room, Santana closed the door and just said, without preamble, "I'm just gonna say this once, Berry, but you and Finn gotta let us in. Please?"

"You're actually propositioning us? Like for real? Why aren't you talking to both of us about this?"

"Because Puck is supposed to talk to Finn."

"Oh. Um. Well I don't know, this just seems a little crazy. I'm not really comfortable with casual sex, and we're all friends. Wouldn't sex just mess everything up?"

"Only if you let it. Come on Rachel. It'll be fun!" 

"I'm not denying that it would be fun, but I just don't think I am really multiple partner material when it comes to sex."

"You don't actually believe that. I mean come on! You told me only a few short hours ago that you would be game for polyamorous acts. Why are you all of a sudden not into it?"

"It's because I know what it feels like to have sex with someone who was mostly into me because I have a nice body and because I was talented. That's what this would be about with you and Noah. I love Finn and he loves me, and every single time we have intercourse, we are making love. I want to experience new things and everything, but it's not the same without love. It wasn't even fun with Brody".

"That's because Brody was too full of himself to focus on you. Rachel, if we do this, I don't want it to be like that. It's not about what we would be getting from you, but what we would be giving you. We are your friends and we love you and want to help Finn show you all the varied ways that you can feel. Just because some of us wouldn't be exclusive partners with you doesn't mean that it wouldn't be making love.", Santana replied to her as Rqachel closed her eyes, fighting back tears. 

"What if Finn ends up liking what you guys do better than what I do?", Rachel asked with a wavering voice. She knew that she needed to be honest about her insecurity or she would never be ready to share her body with anyone else.

"I knew that would be part of it too.", Santana replied, making a mental note to report to Finn that Rachel was not totally over her insecurity, despite her outward appearance. "I thought you already learned that it's impossible for Finn to like anything that anyone does more than the things you do? He openly says that he didn't really enjoy sex with me and we know I have skills because Puckerman repeatedly came back for more. He genuinely enjoys vegan food when you cook it but makes faces when his mom or Kurt makes exact the same thing. He enjoys when you sing a song more than the original, every single time, and not just when you actually are better. Finn enjoys being with you because he loves you. I'm sure you're damned good in the sack, but even if you weren't, Finn would still think you were the best. We can stimulate his nerve endings, but you make him feel something more than any of us would."

"It's not that I don't know that. It's just hard to fully let go of the worry that I'll lose him again. I know he loves me and it even feels different this time; stable, mature, less frantic. I am just still a little scared. I just got him back, Santana. I thought he was gone to me forever."

"No you didn't. You knew you would have him again. You knew he still loved you and you certainly didn't stop loving him even when you were with donkey face. You just didn't know how long you were going to have to wait to have him back, so you moved on with life and got out there like he told you to. But you still felt him, felt his love. It's annoying when you two talk about your 'tether', ", Santana paused to make air quotes and roll her eyes, but softening, continuing, "but you do have one. I think you were freaked out because there were times you didn't feel him because he was distracted and trying to not focus on you to save himself from emotional turmoil."

"Ok ok. You're right. But I'm not ready. I need to be sure."

"We know. You won't be ready until Finn and you actually discuss it."

As if on cue, Finn walked into their bedroom and said, "Discuss what?"

"The fact that we all want to sleep with you and are seeking permission to join you."

Both Finn and Rachel's eyes widened. Santana saw them both and admonished them. "Why are you both so shocked by this? We have not been subtle! So I'm going to leave you two so you can decide to expand your horizons before you settle down." She didn't wait for a response before leaving the room.

"Did she just proposition us?", Finn asked, incredulous at the abrupt invitation.

"Uh huh.", Rachel responded, wary about discussing this with Finn.

"For sex?", Finn continued asking, still surprised.

"Yeah"

"With her?"

"And Puck, and possibly Kurt."

"What?!"

"Well, she kept saying 'we' and mentioned that Puck was supposed to talk to you. And she mentioned something about the loft being an 'everyone loves finchel' zone and mentioned Kurt before. I think it's mostly her and Puck doing the propositioning at this point, though."

"Oh, well Puck didn't say anything to me yet. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"This is really overwhelming. On one hand, I love you, and you have to know by now that you're the only woman I need, but on the other hand, we're young, and just got invited to a threesome. I don't think that's an opportunity that people get when they're older."

"I think we technically got asked to a four or five-some, but I agree with what you're saying. On the other hand, we just got back together and I'm not sure if I'm ready to share you or have sex that doesn't mean anything."

"So we tell Santana no. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

"Actually, we don't need to tell her no, just not yet. I'm not sure when I'll be ready, but this is something I'd like to experience at some point. I just need to be in the right mindset to separate love from sex, which I don't really like. Maybe by the next time you visit, or when you move in, when it all seems like less of a dream that I don't want to wake up from."

"Sounds good. I still think it's totally surreal that we're going to do this at some point. I can't get my head wrapped around it.", Finn said, running his hand through his hair and while he was trying to not look excited, he ended up looking nervous.

"Finn, are you sure you're okay with this? We can say no if you want."

"What?", Finn responded, still a little lost in his own thoughts about all the hands on him, making him feel good as he looked into Rachel's eyes. He recovered quickly though adding, "Rach, do you want me to say no?" 

He paused to look into her eyes as she gently moved her head from left to right, slowly. In that moment, he realized that she was having a hard time sharing what she was feeling because she was embarrassed by her desire to do this.

"Ok, we will take a rain check for now until you're ready. But it's okay that you want this. I see it in your eyes that you want this, but you're scared about what having sexual encounters with other people will do to our relationship."

Rachel smiled at him, impressed by his consistent ability to read her.

"I love you."

"Then why are you afraid to tell me that you want this?"

"I-I-I feel bad. I just got you back, I shouldn’t feel curious about this or want anything more than you.", Rachel stuttered out.

"It's normal to be curious. And I meant what I said the morning after the wedding. It's not really like we're farming out our bodies to other people outside our relationship, we're just getting help from our friends to give our lovemaking a little twist. We'll be doing this together, so it's ok. You don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere. We're endgame, and you know it, I know it, and everyone else knows it."

Rachel threw her arms around Finn and breathed a sigh of relief. 

"So, tell me. What do you want to do Rachel?"

"I want to do this, but not quite yet. We will say yes, but not set a date yet."

"I love you!"

"You sound excited.", Rachel giggled at him.

"I guess I am. I'm just thinking about what we can do to you will all those hands." 

"You know that you're probably going to be touched by all those hands too."

"Yeah, that will be pretty cool. Wait, does this mean that Puck and Kurt are gonna like try stuff with me?", Finn started to sound panicked.

"Well given that they are both attracted to you, they might want to do something with you, but I'm sure we can set ground rules before we do this. We shouldn't do anything that would make you uncomfortable."

"Okay, because I don't think I'm into...uh...anything going in my butt. And did you say both?", Finn said with a sudden realization that Puck might actually be bisexual, not just wanting sex wherever he can get it. 

"Kurt shared that Noah was attracted to you when he mentioned that Noah helped him out this afternoon when he was having skype sex with Blaine."

"Kurt and PUCK??"

"Shhhh...and yes. Noah apparently performed fellatio for the first time today."

"And he's attracted to me?"

"Kurt said that Noah isn't normally attracted to guys, but he was attracted to you, and apparently Kurt."

"That explains the ass comment and Kurt's butt wiggling."

"Butt wiggling?"

"Yes, Puck made a comment about us having nice asses and Kurt wiggled for him. I thought he was just being sarcastic or something, but I guess he was flirting?"

"I guess so. Well, we will tell them tomorrow. For now, let's snuggle and get some sleep.", Rachel said, changing into her pajamas.

Finn also changed and then followed Rachel to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Finn finished and kissed Rachel on her head, telling her, "I'll be waiting for you in bed. I know you want to finish your nighttime routine."

Rachel finished her nightly cleansing and snuggled up to Finn who was reading something on his phone. He put his phone down and pulled her in to snuggle against his chest. 

"Goodnight, Rachel. I love you."

"Love you too, Finn."


	16. Everybody Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making plans, finding things, a verbal smack down, and new experiences for Finn and Puck.

Chapter 16: Everybody Talks  
Finn woke up to Rachel slipping out from his arms a moment before her alarm buzzed. He tightened his grip on her and she smiled at him. Instead of thwarting her from getting out of bed, he merely squeezed her, and kissed her cheek, then let her go with a big grin. He was proud of himself for not distracting her from her routine.   
Rachel surprised him by leaning back down and giving him a more sensuous kiss than he was expecting, but then left for the bathroom while he was still processing what she had done. He too got out of bed and headed to their living area in his sweatpants to work out a little bit before making Rachel an "I love you" bagel again. As he was completing a rep of push ups, Santana wandered out and whistled at him.   
"Yeah yeah, I have puffy pyramid nipples. Get it out of your system before Rachel hears it."  
"Oh cream puff, you're a genuine hottie now. Relax."  
"But...but, you're a lesbian", Finn sputtered, flustered by the compliment.  
"Kinsey scale, Finnegan. Also not blind or immune to the male form."  
"Uh, fair enough."   
"That was a compliment, Finn."  
"Oh,errr... thanks? And, did you actually just call me Finn?"  
"It did sound weird didn't it? Don't get used to it."  
"Ok"  
"So did ya talk to the missus?", Santana abruptly changed the subject.  
"Yeah"  
"And?"  
"Yes, but not yet."  
Santana groaned, "Is there an overly complicated timeline for when?"  
"No", Finn answered, a bit annoyed that Santana was pushing the issue. "Miss Pushy Pants, with that attitude, it might turn into a no. Rachel's just not ready, but she does want to."  
"Ok. How about you?"  
"I'm game, as long as there are ground rules and Rachel is comfortable."  
"Cool", she responded before heading to the kitchen to start the coffee maker for them all.  
Finn returned to his work out and he was just finishing up when Rachel and Kurt came out of the bathroom.   
"Hot damn, you're a lucky girl!", Kurt blurted out to Rachel when he saw Finn exercising. He then immediately turned beet red and retreated to his room to finish getting ready. Rachel giggled and yelled after him, "I am a lucky girl, no need to be embarrassed Kurt. I mean he IS hot."  
Then Finn shrugged and headed to the kitchen while Rachel went to their room to pack up her dance clothes and books.   
When Rachel and Kurt emerged, Finn had their coffee poured and their bagels displayed. Rachel squealed about getting another bagel adorned with almonds professing his love while Kurt laughed at his bagel announcing that 'Lady Gaga Rules!'.  
"Are you gonna do this every morning?"  
"Well, only until I have a schedule of my own, but if I can, sure! I love being able to take care of you guys!"  
"Where's my bagel?", Santana demanded.  
"Right here", Finn said as he handed her a bagel spelling out 'rosquilla' in almonds.  
"Aww. Mine is the Spanish word for bitch."  
Finn panicked, "Oh shit! That was supposed to say bagel. Damned stupid phone translator app!"  
"Oh Finn, it DOES say bagel.", Rachel soothed him.  
"Yeah, Satan is just being, well, a bitch, to use her words.", Kurt added.  
Finn just glared at Santana.  
Rachel broke the silence to point out that she and Kurt needed to leave to catch the train to NYADA.   
"Take care of her, Kurt. Love you, Rach."  
"Love you too. See you later.", she responded as Kurt protested, "Haven't you seen your tiny ninja? She is probably more apt to protect me!"  
"Finn, we will be fine. You be safe too. Don't get into too much trouble with Noah and Santana.", Rachel said winking.  
Finn smirked at her and then headed to their room as they left. He had just pulled his pants off but had not yet wrapped his towel around him, when Santana walked in, babbling, "Okay, Finnocence, you have to work on getting your wom-- holy shit!"  
Finn had whirled around in surprise at Santana's presence and yelped out, "Santana!! You have to knock!", as he grabbed for the the closest item to cover himself, which happened to be Rachel's pink sleep tank top, the sight of which caused Santana to fall to the floor in peals of laughter. Her giggle fit gave him a moment to locate his towel and cover up.  
Santana recovered and managed to squeak out, "I'm sorry.", before continuing, "as I was saying though, you have to work on getting your woman ready for this."  
"Rachel will be ready when she's ready. I'm not going to push her on this."  
"You know she's still insecure about you. That's why she's balking, even though I know she wants this. You got a little freaky girl, don't you?"  
"Santana!"  
"What? It's all kinds of hot. The innocent exterior with the total sex vixen inside."  
"Well yeah, Rachel is hot and sexy and she is SO good. But that's beside the point. I know she wants to want to experiment, but she is fragile and sex without love is the sticking point. She knows that everyone wants her, but she needs the love. She needs to be romanced, not seduced. And I know she's insecure about us. But, given how many times I've screwed up, I am more than willing to put in the time to prove that I'm hers forever now."  
"When did you get just as long winded as your hobbit?"  
Finn just glared at her and headed toward the shower.  
Santana turned and headed back toward her room, but then walked into Puck's room instead. She still had a couple of hours before she needed to be at work, so she stripped down and slid under the covers next to Puck. He grunted and swung an arm around her, but otherwise didn't acknowledge her or wake up. Santana rolled her eyes and decided that she needed to just jump him to get him to wake. She rolled him onto his back, then rolled on a condom that she procured seemingly out of thin air, and climbed on top of him, lowering herself onto his morning erection. She gyrated on him for a second or two before he looked up through hooded eyes, reached for her breasts and mumbled, "Morning, Santana", before raising his hips to bounce her a little harder. Soon, they were both satiated and Puck was fully awake.   
"So, was I Finn or Rachel?"  
"Neither. I wanted to wake you up."  
"Horny this morning?", Puck teased, amusing himself, knowing that something set her off.  
"Oh fine! Finn was working out in the living room and then I walked in on him changing out of his workout clothes. ", Santana replied, exasperated.   
"You are on the pill aren't you?", actually thinking about consequences for a change.  
"You're wearing a condom, dumbass. And while it makes no sense for a lesbian to be taking birth control, yes, I am on the pill."  
Puck looked down and shrugged, "Oh. Uh, good thinking."  
Santana laughed at him.  
"Hey! I'm not used to having someone wake me up with sex! I'm used to ma yelling at me or Finn throwing shit at me, or occasionally a loud ass alarm."  
"Okay, Puckerman, I'll cut you some slack. And thanks for the fun."  
"You're always welcome. So, Finn's hot?"  
"Yeah, but get showered and dressed. We will talk on the way to work."  
Puck cocked an eyebrow at her.  
"Don't give me that look. You're coming to work with me and your gonna fill out an application to bartend with me. You got a fake, right?"  
"Of course."  
Santana threw on her underwear and cami. From the doorway she spoke again.   
"Bring it, and we leave in 45 minutes."  
Forty-five minutes later, they had said goodbye to a very antsy Finn sitting on the couch, who was busy drumming nervously on the side of his laptop as he searched for jobs. They were halfway down the street when Puck asked, "What is really going on and why do I need to come to work with you to talk about Finn being hot?"  
"It's your turn to get the polyamorous Finchel show on the road."  
"That's gonna be an awkward conversation. 'Hey, man, I want to fuck your soulmate, your brother, your de-virginizer, and you all at the same time.' "  
"They already said yes."  
"Well then what am I needed for?", Puck whined, before her statement sunk in.  
"Wait. WHAT??!! No way!"  
"Well Finn said that they want to do it, and Rachel said that she wants to do it, but she isn't ready yet. And Finn isn't going to push her."  
"Okaaaay.", Puck drawled, sort of confused by what he was supposed to do.  
"You need to convince Finn to convince Rachel to do this now."  
"Have you met Rachel? There is no convincing her before she's ready. But once she's ready, she'll dive in head first."  
"Hopefully literally.", Santana quipped saucily as Puck smirked while thinking dirty thoughts himself before coming back to what he knew was going on.  
"This has everything to do with her being worried about Finn leaving her again. Maybe we should just wait until he's moved in here and she's more secure."  
"Come on, once he's moved in, they're getting married and that's it. You can't see that? This is our shot. It's their experimental period before 'settling down' ".  
Puck sighed, "I'll talk to Finn. Although this is gonna be weird."  
Back at the loft, Finn knew he didn’t have too much time alone in the loft before Puck got bored at work with Santana and came back. He wanted to find Rachel's engagement ring on his own, without anyone harassing him about it or accidentally telling Rachel. Unfortunately, he had no idea where her good jewelry box went during the process of moving Brody out. While the loft was reasonably secure, he did know that they took extra precautions with valuables, so it wasn’t going to be in the small jewelry box on her dresser where her less expensive earrings and necklaces were. He hated that he had to snoop through her stuff in order to find it, but he wanted to make sure that before he proposed again (which he would be doing soon), he upgraded her engagement ring. While she would be happy just to get to wear it again, and genuinely loved its simple elegance, he wanted the ring to represent their evolving love. He wanted it to be the same ring, to show that he meant it when he said it was a promise to love her forever in his first proposal, but he also wanted to show her that they were more mature in their love now and that it had only grown through their history together. He looked through every little box he found, but still had not found it. He was about to give up and wait for Kurt to help him, when he heard a loud knock on their door.  
He yelled to Puck as he walked over to the door, "Dude, you gotta remember to bring your keys with you.", but was surprised to find Brody standing there instead of Puck.   
"I don't have keys anymore. Remember, I'm public enemy number one."  
"I thought you were Puck coming back. Can't be too sure about anything. It's not an insult. Really. It was just Kurt listening to my stepfather's advice. We're from a small town and our parents are overprotective.", Finn answered, exaggerating, hoping to diffuse what he saw might turn into an angry exchange.   
"Whatever. I left a few things in the kitchen. Can I pack?"  
"Of course. I'll be in my room."  
Brody scoffed, "Your room? It's only been a few days. You live in Lima, Ohio. Don't even pretend that this little fling with Rachel is going to last. She needs someone a hell of a lot more sophisticated than you."  
"Just pack Brody. I don't want to fight about Rachel. She is allowed to make her own choices and I'm sorry you have to see us happy together. She's a lot to lose. Trust me, I know how you feel and it sucks. But this is her choice."  
Thankfully, Brody kept his mouth shut and continued on to the kitchen.  
Brody packed a few things from the kitchen while Finn periodically watched him while still looking around for Rachel's engagement ring. Brody finished up and saw Finn digging under the bed when he came to their doorway to tell Finn that he was done.   
"Snooping in her stuff are we? Seems like a brilliant way to start a new relationship."  
"Are you for real? First, I'm not snooping. I trust Rachel completely. Second, this is NOT a new relationship."  
"Oh fine, rebooted relationship. Then what are you doing looking through her boxes? Looks like snooping to me. Maybe I need to tell Rachel that her country giant thinks she has a secret that he needs to know."  
"What's wrong with you? It's none of your business what I'm doing. And Rachel stopped being your business the second you cheated on her for a paycheck."  
"Oh, she'll come around to realizing that I didn't do anything wrong soon enough. Probably once you go crawling back to your hole in the wall of a town."  
"Brody, I am going to say this once and then I want you to leave. I don't want you anywhere near Rachel.", Finn managed to say calmly even though he wanted to punch Brody square in the nose.  
"I go to school with her.", Brody protested.  
"You'll figure it out.", Finn replied coolly, his voice sharp and icy.   
He escorted Brody to the door. Brody rolled his eyes and answered, "Yeah, whatever you say, gigantor. I'll figure out how to get her under me again."  
Finn's blood boiled with the level of disrespect that Brody had for his beloved Rachel. He had never wanted to punch anyone so badly in his life, but his overwhelming love for her enabled him to suck in a deep breath and keep his anger in his words, which were emitted as a deep primal roar, "STAY AWAY FROM MY FUTURE WIFE!!!!" After his verbal outburst, he merely slid the door closed in Brody's face instead of beating him to a pulp like he wanted to. He muttered to himself, "Damned promise to Rachel about not getting into a fight with him."

He returned to their room and sat down on the bed to calm down and think about where Rachel might have put the ring. As he brought one of her pillows to his face and took in the faint remnants of her shampoo fragrance, he remembered that she mentioned that it was with her Finn necklace in a jewelry box, but she never mentioned where that might be. When she lived in Lima, the necklace was hanging on a jewelry tree on her dresser when they were dating, but it was boxed and put in her 'Finn' box when they were on a break Junior year. It angered him at the time that Puck informed him that their entire relationship had been shoved into a box after he officially broke up with her, but he did remember one key detail. The box had the cover of their sophomore year relationship calendar glued to it. She had been pretty busy moving things around so that he had room for his stuff there, but didn't really do anything much with hers other than to move stuff around here and there. He hadn't seen that box at all though, either out in the open or in any of the furniture. He kept thinking until he had the realization that Rachel had been living with Brody up until the weekend. That thought made him a little nauseous, but it was also a key piece of the puzzle. He reasoned that she probably didn't have the box in her room or anywhere in the open, but that she also wouldn't get rid of it, and would want it close by, because sometimes she needed to feel close to him and he wasn't there. That meant he needed to search Kurt's room. He looked at the time and at their schedules pinned to the small bulletin board in the kitchen. He texted Kurt, who would be between classes, "Finn box?".  
A second later a reply came, "proposing?"  
"Damn it."  
"The ring isn't in the box (under my bed). I moved its jewelry box to my blue plaid hat box in my wardrobe under a false bottom."  
"Thanks. Don't tell Rach."  
"Wouldn't dream of it. When?"  
"You're smart Kurt. When do you think?"  
"Of course. Full circle, huh?"  
"Yup"  
"I'm gonna lose my bet with Blaine, I only gave you a month."  
"Sorry."  
"This is better."  
"I know. Now get to class and go make out with my future fiancé."  
"That's not until later."  
"Oh"  
"Bye Finn"  
"Bye little bro"  
Finn was smiling to himself because he was happy that he was moving forward on his proposal plan. He was determined that their second official wedding date would be his proposal day. This time, he was also going to make it epic. While a pool full of mostly inexperienced synchronized swimmers wasn’t his style, he wanted this proposal to include music and friends, and to be more than her on a stool in front of him on a stage. He wanted to give Rachel a good memory for that date to balance out the bad memory of him setting her free. He daydreamed about his proposal idea as he retrieved Rachel's ring from Kurt's room. He was walking out looking at the ring when Puck burst through the door exhibiting uncharacteristic frenetic energy. Finn froze with the open ring box in his hand when he saw him. Puck also stopped his forward momentum when he noticed what Finn was looking at.  
"Dude, already? You just got back together last week!"  
Finn, grumbling because he got caught, replied, "I'm not proposing tomorrow."   
"Then why do you have the ring?", Puck goaded him.  
"Because I want to propose to her eventually, dude."  
"Kurt could've given it to you right before. What if she goes looking for it?"   
"Puck, why do you care?", he asked, still exasperated that he needed to explain himself more. He loved her and he had a plan, and for once, everything seemed to be working out.  
"Because I love you both and don't want to see you two screw it up anymore."  
"Well, if I don't take the ring now, I won't have time to upgrade it before I do actually want to propose.", Finn explained, angry that now one more person knew his plans when he wanted to keep it quiet. Kurt was normally trustworthy and able to keep a secret, even if he was excited. He understood that the proposal was better as a surprise for Rachel. Puck on the other hand was a loose cannon, and quite a blabbermouth if he was drinking.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, and Kurt knows I have it, so he can run interference. Plus, I have a feeling that Rachel didn't even know where it was because Kurt moved it. I think she asked him to take it because she didn't want to be able to see it.", Finn explained, his grin slipping as the reality of their time apart and her heartache hit him again.  
"It was one of her metaphor things. It was a broken promise."  
"Sounds like Rachel, but how would you know that?"  
"There was a period of time last summer when Rachel called a bunch of us almost daily to see if we heard from you. It was pretty sad, but we all tried to help her. One time in August, just before her classes were going to start, she was upset because she was still wearing her ring, holding out hope that you'd come back to her after realizing that while you were good for the Army, that it wasn't what you wanted in life, and that you didn't need it to redeem your father. But every time she would catch sight of her ring, she would have a hard time not crying, because as she said, with you not talking to her at all, 'it was feeling more like a broken promise than a metaphor for how much you loved her from afar'."  
"Fuck. I thought I was helping her by staying away. Making it easier by not reminding her I wasn't there. Well and then I was just messed up by my own shit and felt that I would drag her down because I was unworthy of her since I failed at the one thing I thought I could do."  
"You're a dumbass sometimes. I mean, you know Rachel so well and you read her, better than any of us really, but you still manage to occasionally do exactly the opposite of what would be good for her."  
"I really hope I'm done with the epic screw ups in our relationship."  
"I think you are. You're on the right track now, and you have each figured out your own shit independently, so you can just be together without all that shit getting in the way."  
"The only things trying to get between us now are our roommates.", Finn teased.  
"I thought Santana said you two were both down with that."  
"I meant literally, in the physical sense, Puck. I was making a joke, sort of."  
"So you two really are into it then, huh?"  
"Yeah. I think it is a good thing for us to do. We are absolutely sure that we are together forever now, but we are young and curious, and while we're plenty experienced with each other, we both have limited experience with anyone else. I only slept with Santana, and only once, before Rach, and she only well...that ass clown, a couple of times.", Finn cringed, not able to actually say that Rachel had sex with Brody out loud.  
"So you're gonna get your threesomes on before you propose and settle down with each other?"   
"Wouldn't that be like a fivesome or something? Santana said that you and Kurt were also signing up for the sex with Finchel show."  
"Yeah, I guess it would be. We never really discussed how it would go down. Whether we'd get to take turns with you or if it would be an all out orgy in your giant ass bed."  
"Yeah, I have no idea how this is all gonna work, but we're not doing anything until Rachel is ready. And I definitely won’t be doing anything if you spill the beans about me having her ring."  
"Dude, I’m not going to ruin your epic proposal. You ARE planning on it being epic this time, right? Not just you and her on a stage?”  
Finn glared at Puck. “That was a really special moment for us. It was raw and beautiful and it was what it needed to be at the time.”, Finn defended himself.  
“Yeah, I know. But, been there, done that, right?”  
“Yeah.”, Finn acquiesced.   
“Okay, so this epic proposal with a souped up ring will happen at some point. I won’t bug you more about that. Now, what's the hold up on the sexy times?", Puck asked, sure that the answer was most likely insecurity.  
"There is no holdup on the sexy times. We’ve been doing it a ton. Its like no time has passed on that front. You should all know that by now. Word has it we’re not quiet.”  
“The sexy times with non-Finchel people, dude.”  
“Oh. That.”  
Puck sighed. But Finn continued, “After her relationship with Brody, she isn't quite ready to do the sex without love thing again. She knows that I love her, and that would come through, but she isn't ready to be a piece of meat for you and Santana."  
Pucks jaw dropped. He was surprised that Finn didn't give the response he was expecting and responded incredulously, "She doesn't know that we love her by now? I mean we wouldn't put up with all her Rachel diva shit if we didn't love her."  
"Santana rarely calls her Rachel. A year ago, they were barely friends, two years ago she deliberately played a role in our breakup, and three years ago, she filled my head with crap to break up with Rachel and then lured my horny teenaged self to bed with her instead, taking away the one thing that I most wanted to give to Rachel but just didn't realize because I was so jealous of St. Jackasses. We were all young and stupid then, and they've come a long way and are good friends now, but Santana only lets Rach know that she wants her because she's hot and freaky in bed. And while you are nicer to her than Santana, you also usually point out that she's hot too. Well, or you kinda insult her by calling her sneaky hot."  
"She is GORGEOUS, dude. And I pointed out that she was actually hot now, not hiding under weird clothes anymore. I thought girls liked compliments."  
Finn rolled his eyes, "Calling her sneaky hot insults her taste in clothes, dude. And while yeah, she's dressing more like other girls now, I actually like some of her older stuff better. It showed she was different and confident. She didn't need to dress like everyone else."  
"Oh. Well then I guess I was a dumbass. It was kinda more her to be sneaky hot. It was more exciting that she could be a little freaky under the cutesy clothes."   
"Exactly. But stop it with that term!!!”  
“What? Sneaky hot?”  
“YES!!! But you’re right, those tiny little skirts with the knee socks were awesome.", Finn said, smirking a little since Puck's original comment about her being a little freaky and letting him under the tiny little skirts was very very true.  
"So, all we have to do is make sure Rachel knows that we love her in addition to wanting to rock her tiny little body."  
"Yes. I think she might be a little worried that I'll want Santana more than her, but I think that's more habit than a real fear, since I'm pretty sure Rachel knows by now that she's the one for me and Santana is mostly into girls these days."  
"I thought that was the cause of the holdup."  
"Nah, not this time. Santana said she's insecure about us still, but I think Rachel was actually giving Santana an excuse because she didn't want to admit to me that she actually wanted to experiment so soon after us getting back together."  
"I think you're acing Rachel 101."  
"I think you're trying to get into my pants.", Finn joked.  
"Was that not obvious with the whole proposition thing?", Puck replied, in quite a serious tone.  
Finn froze. He was not homophobic. Yeah, he had felt uncomfortable when Kurt kept flirting with him in high school, but he was 16 and was uncomfortable because he didn't want anyone to make his life a living hell if they saw, not because he actually felt uncomfortable getting hit on by a dude. It was flattering, even if unwanted at the time. Even when he was uncomfortable about changing in front if Kurt, it wasn't really because he was a guy, but because he didn't like changing in front of anyone. He even kept under the covers and in the dark when he slept with Santana. He especially didn't like being stared at like a piece of meat by anyone, whether they were male or female. It made him feel self conscious and uncomfortable. Now he was a lot more comfortable in his skin and dressed and undressed in front of Rachel and Kurt all the time. But the reality of another guy wanting to have sex with him was something he didn't really think about as a straight guy. He didn't have any urges to do sexual things with guys. And now it seemed that he was faced with a decision to try it out or not. With two guys.  
Luckily Puck understood that Finn took time to process things, and that his panicked deer-in-the-headlights look just meant that he was surprised.  
"Dude, I know that's kind of a daunting idea if you've never thought about it before."  
"Was that why you asked about Rachel poking around in my ass yesterday?"  
"Well, I was wondering if there was anything you two haven't done that we could teach you in this little group thing. I'm a virgin in that department myself, so I was curious what Kurt could show me."  
"I need to think about it. I'm not sure if I want that. Kissing Kurt was no big deal, but I’ve never been curious about butt sex and never thought about giving another dude a blow job.”p  
"Think about it. No pressure. After all, it looks like we have time when Rachel is busy getting herself ready."  
"Ok. I'll think about it.", Finn agreed before changing the subject. "Hey, did you get the job with Santana?"  
"Yeah. I start tomorrow! I guess I'm an official New Yorker now!"  
"Cool, man. Well, I need to go hide this and do some job hunting of my own for this summer.", Finn said before heading off to his room to grab the laptop and stash the ring box with his luggage. He spent most of the rest of the day job hunting online and had a number of places that he planned on calling, visiting, and applying to.   
At NYADA, Kurt let out a squeal after putting his phone away in his bag. He was so proud of Finn for having a plan for proposing that seemed to be both meaningful and also not a knee jerk reaction that stemmed from uncertainty about the future. Several people turned to look at who would make such an undignified noise at a premiere performing arts school, but it was Rachel who appeared in front of him giggling and asking, "What is so exciting? Did Blaine call?".  
"No. It wasn't Blaine, I was just texting your boyfriend."  
"Oh, did he tell you that we said yes?"  
"Said yes? But he didn't propose yet.", Kurt sputtered out, a bit confused, since he knew from his texting that Finn didn't propose (re-propose) but Rachel was making it sound like they had said yes.  
"Yet?"   
"It's inevitable, Rachel. It's pretty obvious that you're going to marry him.", Kurt covered quickly to avoid Rachel's deduction that he was talking to Finn about proposing to her again.  
Rachel shrugged and responded, "I know, but I was talking about Santana's proposition. I assumed you were part of that deal."  
"Santana's proposition?", Kurt asked.  
"Yeah. She asked Finn and I if we would have sex with all of you."  
"And you said yes??!!"  
"Yes.”, Rachel replied matter of factly. “Finn and I discussed it and decided that we should try it because we'd be together and it would be good to experiment a little when we're young and getting offers. It’s not like either of us have much experience with anyone other than each other."  
"And Santana insinuated that I would be part of this?"  
"Well she said 'we' a lot and mentioned that the loft was an 'everyone loves Finchel zone', so yeah, that would include you. It definitely included Puck, because he was supposed to have talked to Finn while Santana talked to me."  
"Are you and Finn nuts? I mean, it's not that the idea of this isn't exciting and all, but it's Santana and Puck. Current friendship notwithstanding, both of them were involved with the worst of your breakups. And I'm sure Santana had something to do with the first one too."  
"I think that's exactly why it'll work and why it’s a good idea. Yes, Santana took Finn's virginity, which at the time was devastating, but as I've gotten older, I've realized that as romantic as it would be, it's kind of rare for people to marry the first person they sleep with these days, so I've made my peace with it. And the beauty of all this is that she's gonna take my same-sex virginity, so Finn and I will both have given a first time to Santana. We will have shared that, and that will give us official closure on that issue that hasn’t even been a real issue in years. Plus I know that Finn loves me and wants to be with me and only me in the end. I feel the same way about him. I honestly don’t think that this experience will change that. But it will give us some adventure and variety that we might not get with only each other, and we can take what we like from the experience and apply it in our personal lovemaking when we are through experimenting.”  
"That's like crazy logic."  
"Maybe, but haven’t you ever been curious about what else is out there? We would be fine not knowing, but we also see the value in it, so we're gonna go for it when we have the opportunity presented to us."  
"How much is Finn really going to go for though? He doesn't strike me as bicurious. And while he was fine with our hot little scene for school, that was in the context of acting. I can't imagine him being comfortable with Puck having his way with you right in front of him."  
"He will probably set ground rules, but only because he isn't naturally attracted to men in that way. So it never occurred to him to be curious about those sensations. I think once he sees that it feels good, he might become more participatory, regardless of who is doing it to him. Because if Finn is anything, he IS curious. He just needs to be exposed to that idea and I’m sure he’ll open up to it in a safe environment."  
"You have thought about this."  
"Yes. Of course. I often consider multiple contingencies."  
"And how are you going to handle Finn and Puck fighting over you?"  
"You might think this sounds naive, but I really don't think they will. I am not ready for this quite yet, but when I am, I want to experience it all, and I think that Finn will respect that. Plus, even if they do have a friendly competition on who can get me off better, I don’t see how that can be a bad thing for me."  
“You actually want them fighting over you, don’t you, little diva?”  
“No. It’s not a fair fight. I’m just saying that a little friendly one-up-man-ship is to be expected, and that might be pretty enjoyable for me. Remember, I DO like attention.”  
Kurt giggled at her very ‘Rachel’ response. "So when is this all going down?", Kurt asked, trying to figure out how to sign up.  
"I don't know. While I do want to experience this, I'm not ready to take the plunge into the world of loveless sex again so soon after getting true lovemaking back again."  
"Loveless? That sounds a little extreme. We ARE your friends and adore you."  
"Santana?"  
"Even Santana."  
"You said we. Are you including yourself here?"  
"Uh...I have to get to class.", Kurt stammered as his usually pink cheeks got even brighter.  
"Oh no, you still have another 5 minutes and we are standing outside your classroom. No deflecting."  
Kurt sighed, "Rachel, you know I love you, as a friend, as a sister, as maybe more, as deviant as that may sound. But you don’t need more of an ego boost. It sounds like fun, so yeah, I’m in. But if I mention it to Blaine, I bet he will want in, even though he won't ask, because he's trying to get back in my good graces after the cheating."  
"I think that would be a whole lot of boys for Santana and I.", Rachel blurted out, secretly excited about the prospect of Blaine joining the party, before she realized what she had implied. She immediately turned red.  
"Rachel Berry, you are a freaky one, aren't you?"  
"Oh god.", Rachel exclaimed in embarrassment.  
Kurt laughed, "If the idea of this is THAT appealing to you, then it probably is a good idea to try it out before you and Finn tie the knot."  
"That's our thought, but you said we were nuts!"  
"I was making sure you weren't. You wouldn't really know unless you had to defend your decision. Now you know."  
"Thanks Kurt. This is going to be good for bonding I think too. We’re all going to be much closer and have a better understanding of how we all tick. Can you imagine the good advice we’ll be able to give each other about our respective relationships once this experimental period is all said and done?”  
“You sound like you’ve been reading polyamory pamphlets! Very academic ones at that.”, Kurt laughed at her.  
“There are pamphlets on polyamory??”  
“It was joke, Rachel. But you have put good thought into this. I, for one, appreciate that.”  
“Thanks, Kurt! Now get to class. I'll see you at lunch where we can make sure that we don't eat anything garlicky for our big make out scene."  
Rachel hugged Kurt and kissed his cheek before heading off to the library.   
Santana tended bar and waited tables on autopilot that day, her earlier conversations on repeat in her mind. Finn had mentioned that Rachel needed to be romanced and Puck had come to the same conclusion as she did about Rachel being insecure about Finn. However, everyone kept saying how they seemed more secure than ever with each other, so it almost seemed like that wasn't the real reason for their delay. One thing that she hadn't really discussed was how the dynamic of Finn and two other boys would work out. She pretty much knew that Rachel would be game for some girl on girl action, but it was Finn that she wondered about. He was an active straight ally but being supportive of other people's right to love and actually engaging in homosexual acts were two different things. She wondered if Rachel was using the age old excuse of not being ready because of Finn insecurity and not being ready for sex without love because she was trying to buy Finn some time to figure it out under the radar.   
When her break came, Santana looked at the clock and realized that Rachel would be having lunch with Kurt, so she shouldn't be too busy to text.  
She typed, "Hey Berry, is your boy going to do it with Puck and Kurt when the time comes?"  
A moment later, she received a message, "One of these days I'll get used to you being so direct."  
"Soooo...."  
"I don't know. We need to discuss it and he needs to figure out what he is and isn't comfortable with."  
"Is that the hold up?"  
"No. So don't start harassing Finn. I am the holdup. If I said I was ready today, Finn would be too."  
As she was reading Rachel's text, she received another from Kurt, "Santana, let it be. When they're ready, they'll let us know. It doesn’t matter who the hold up is!"  
Santana smirked at Kurt's response and replied, "Us? So now that I laid the groundwork and Finchel sort of agreed, now you're in?"  
"I was always in! I was just against you propositioning them so soon. I thought it could wait until Finn came back for another visit."  
"Aww Kurtsie, so very very respectful of you to allow Finchel a honeymoon period before asking to fuck them."  
"You realize that Rachel is sitting right here, right? You're doing nothing to make her want to share her body with you."  
"Sorry Rachel, I won't pressure you anymore. I'm just very excited about this. Not only will it be hot, but a great roomie bonding experience."  
Kurt and Rachel burst out peals of laughter as Rachel typed out, "Who are you and what did you do to Santana?"  
Kurt leaned over to Rachel giggling, “She sounds like you! I think you’re rubbing off on her!”  
Rachel giggled at that and replied, “Don’t tell her that!”  
Santana read Rachel's reply and sighed before responding, "I can't win, can I?"  
"Well depending on what constitutes winning, I'd say that soon, you just might."  
"Wanky"  
"See you in a few hours."  
Kurt and Rachel looked at the clock and then at each other.  
"Well I guess it's time to go get warmed up for our roommate orgy with some heavy petting for course credit.", Kurt quipped.  
"I'm so glad you are joking about this and out of your freaked out stage."  
"Well I'm just trying to focus on the fact that it's fun making out with you, that Finn won’t actually kill me for doing it, and for this scene, it's a great acting exercise in going against type."  
"Agreed."  
"I never thought NYADA would have us preparing for Skinemax though!”  
“Well, haven’t you seen Spring Awakening? It’s not like Skinemax, but there is tasteful nudity.”  
Kurt nodded, but didn’t add anything else to the conversation as they reached the door to their classroom and entered with confidence.  
Class started with selecting their costumes and having some time for individual run throughs. Then, their professor introduced the pairs for their dress rehearsals, saving Kurt and Rachel for last. When they had finished their scene, the class had collectively dropped jaws and their professor was blushing.   
Rachel, ever the professional, quickly tossed her clothes back on, and asked the class, "Is there any constructive criticism you would like to share with Kurt and I? I wondered about our choices in the groin grabbing part of the scene in particular, but it would also be interesting hearing feedback about the other portions of our short scene."  
The class mostly remained a bit shocked, and Kurt noticed the telltale looks on the faces of his classmates when they inevitably experienced whiplash from Rachel's abrupt return to herself from her character.  
"Did you actually use tongue? I thought that was to be avoided."  
Kurt answered, "Normally, that is a courtesy when acting, if the kiss can convey what it needs to without it, but in this case, it was written into our stage direction."  
Rachel continued, "There are certain times when a director might call for visible tongue, or when a kiss needs to be very passionate and the actors might agree that they just need to go for it in order to convey that passion."  
Their professor then spoke to the class. "That was a good question, and I am impressed with the answers that Kurt and Rachel gave. In fact, I have been giving variations of that scene to top students for the last 5 years, but this is the first time any pair has managed to make it convincing, and it's also the first time that I haven't needed to field any personal issues with doing the scene. I've had excuses running the gamut from 'I just broke up with my scene partner and can't do this scene with him', to 'This scene is immoral and I'd never accept a part with this type of behavior in it anyway', to 'he's my cousin, I can't do this'. The last two are actually reasonable, but most were like the first one. How is it that you two managed to not have any personal issues with it and managed to do it so well?"  
"Well, I am a dedicated actress, and I want to stretch my ability in any way I can. I trust that you paired Kurt and I together because we were the most able to handle it, so we approached it from that standpoint. That's not to say that it was easy for us. Kurt is my boyfriend's stepbrother and it's been an interesting week."  
"Yes, and when we started, it was awkward. I am gay, to start with, so I had no idea how to touch a woman, even with stage direction. I apparently never paid attention to all the times I walked in on Rachel and my step brother, Finn. So, she brought Finn in and had him run the scene with her so I could see what those actions looked like and then he watched and gave us pointers."  
"And then we just practiced a lot, even having an evening where we each did the scene with another person in our apartment, and then again with each other."  
"Inspired ideas. I am even more impressed given your relationship. It's usually harder to work with a close friend than a stranger, at least at first. Does anyone have any constructive feedback?"  
The class was silent.   
"Ok, then, we'll enjoy the rest of your day. We will give performances again Friday and Monday."  
Kurt and Rachel were happy that their dress rehearsal had gone so well. All they needed to do was repeat what they had done and they would have the assignment behind them. As they walked to the train, Kurt asked, so what’s on the agenda tonight other than presumably loud sex with my brother?”  
Rachel rolled her eyes as she replied, “Well, I got a lot of work done today in the library between classes, so I am free tonight. I’m going to teach Finn how to make one of my signature dishes, and I’m sure then we will just get harassed by Puck and Santana about ‘the proposition’.”  
“I told her to stop bugging you about it.”  
“When has that ever stopped her?”  
“Good point. What are you teaching Finn to make?”  
“Vegan Coconut Masala”  
“Oooo, the spicy one?”  
“Of course! It’s so nice that everyone in our loft likes spicy food! I’ll never forget the first time I got Finn to try it. He was shocked that he liked something spicy!”  
“He came home from your house asking why Carole nor I didn't cook spicy Indian food for him that day!”  
Rachel laughed, “That sounds like Finn. How did Carole take that?”  
“She just asked him what was in it, and then laughed hysterically when Finn answered with orange cubes, corn, green slimy things, peach balls, and spicy creamy sauce.”  
“Well it’s not too hard to make, so I was thinking it could be a Finn staple for when he moves in and starts having a cooking night.”  
“I bet he can be our resident pasta maker too.”   
“I had thought that Puck would be the resident pasta maker.”  
“Or the resident take out orderer”  
Rachel laughed, “Maybe we need to teach Puck to cook too.”  
“It’s a good skill to have and it’s not like we require a fancy souffle every night.”  
“Just on Souffle Sundays.”, Rachel beamed at Kurt.  
Just as they approached the train station, Rachel’s phone buzzed, indicating that she had a text message.   
Finn: “Hey Rach, I just wanted to let you know that Brody was here today and he was really rude and definitely still wants you.”  
Kurt looked over Rachel’s shoulders when she sighed, and texted back her reassurance.  
Rachel: “He’s not going to get me.”  
Finn: “I know, but I wanted you to know that he’s probably not going to stay away from you at school.”  
Kurt replied, “I’m hoping that Brody was just blowing off steam with Finn and that we don’t have anything to worry about, but it might be a good idea if I stick around you whenever I can when we’re at school.”  
Rachel answered Kurt as she texted Finn, “Kurt, I appreciate that, but I can handle Brody. Really.”  
Rachel: “Thanks for looking out for me.”  
Finn: “Anytime. I love you.”   
Kurt looked at Rachel, warily. “I know you can, but what if I don’t want you to HAVE to handle Brody. The last thing any of us want is for you to get hurt. Why take the risk?”  
“We’re mostly together around school anyway. So it wouldn’t be very different.”  
“Yeah, and I can come in on Tuesdays and just work here. Maybe I’ll see if I can get a work study job on Tuesdays too.”  
“That wouldn’t hurt. I put in my application to TA next year, and I’m going to start working in the library next week. I’ll mostly answer questions, and I can do homework between patrons.”  
“Cool.”  
At that point another buzz came from Rachel’s phone.  
Finn: “You’ll be so proud of me. I didn’t hit him or kick any chairs, even when he said, ‘I'll figure out how to get her under me again.’”  
Kurt looked over Rachel’s shoulder again as her eyes got wide.  
Kurt grabbed her phone and texted frantically.  
Rachel: “I am not letting her out of my sight at NYADA. He actually said that? (This is Kurt)”  
After he texted, Kurt noticed that Rachel’s eyes were welling up with tears.  
“No, Rach, don’t cry. Come on, this is going to be okay.”  
“It just sucks.”, Rachel sobbed. “I can’t believe I ever let him into my life. I am so stupid.”  
Her phone buzzed again in his lap, but he ignored it for a moment to hug Rachel.  
“You are not stupid. I even encouraged your relationship at first. I thought you needed to get out there while you were busy waiting. If you’re stupid, so am I.”  
Rachel took a calming breath and Kurt looked down at the text.  
Finn: “Yeah, he ACTUALLY said that, after I told him that I didn’t want him around Rachel.”  
Kurt texted back.  
Rachel: “What did you say to that? (K)”  
Finn: “I might have verbally punched him telling him to stay away from my future wife and then slammed the door in his face.”  
Kurt laughed and showed Rachel the text.  
She gave him a watery smile in return, “Well it’s no secret how Finn feels, that’s for sure.”  
“We do need to be careful you know.”  
“I know. I get it. I will allow babysitters when necessary. But I do still know Brody’s schedule, so I don’t need you to watch me all the time. When he’s in class, I’m free to do my own thing, right?”  
“Trying to get rid of me already?”, Kurt teased.  
“No, I’m trying to make it so that you don’t stress out trying to be with me all the time.”  
The train slowed as it pulled into their station and they disembarked.  
“I can’t wait to see Finn. It’s going to suck when he leaves on Sunday.”  
“I know, but you have the rest of us to help you stay distracted until he returns. If I know Finn, he’ll find a way to come out almost every weekend.”  
Kurt and Rachel walked into the loft excited to see that Finn was busy putting the final touches on Kurt’s door and that Puck had a door to his room, and he had painted the door to his and Rachel’s room, giving them a little more privacy.  
“Finn, you painted our door!”, Rachel exclaimed, delighted, missing Puck’s scowl behind her. Kurt noticed it and admonished him with his facial expression.  
“I did.”  
Rachel ran over to him and practically tackled him with her hug. She whispered, "I am so proud of you."  
Finn looked down on her beaming face. "It's just painting, Rachel. I didn't cure cancer."  
"Not about the door, silly. Although that is wonderful. I'm proud of how you handled Brody today. After what he said, it's a small miracle that you and Puck didn't kick him in the testicles."  
"Puck wasn't here, so he can't get any credit for restraint. He was ready to go hunt him down after I filled him in. And I just kept thinking about how you didn't like violence and how I didn't want to risk really hurting him and then running into legal and financial trouble as a result, which would keep me away from spending quality time with you."  
Rachel responded to his declaration with a steamy kiss.  
"Oh, come on. If you're not ready to share your loving, don't tease!", Puck yelled out.  
"What?! Are you serious, dude? Just yesterday you were excited about the prospect of 'Finchel porn' in the living room."  
"Oh, yeah. I guess Kurt is rubbing off on me. Continue on."  
"Hey!", Kurt protested.  
"Kurt, you are the most vocal of the unofficial Finchel PDA complaint society.", Rachel pointed out.   
"Oh fine.", Kurt whined, backing down but pouting.  
"Don't look so sad, little brother. Maybe you can go "rub off" on Puck some more, and Rachel and I will retreat to our love nest."  
Rachel giggled, while Puck and Kurt just gave Finn a funny look.  
"What? I can't make a joke? Don't look at me like that. If you're both in on the Finchel love extravaganza, then maybe you should get used to being around each other naked too. I mean what are you two gonna be doing when Rach and I are fucking around with Santana?"  
"Eh, what the hell?", Puck said casually, as he walked over to Kurt and kissed him hard.  
After a minute of kissing while Rachel and Finn stared at them, Puck came up for air. "Well that was pretty hot, Hummel. But you need practice if you want to be as good as Rachel."  
Kurt, clearly miffed, exclaimed, "You haven't kissed her in years! How could you possibly remember?"  
"Are you insinuating that my kisses are forgetable, Kurt??!!", Rachel exclaimed, getting shriller with each word. Finn whispered, "You know that isn't true.", in her ear, but it wasn't quiet enough and Kurt did hear it and sighed.  
"Good point.", Kurt grumbled, knowing that it was absolutely true, but then grinned saucily. "I guess I need more practice, then." He grabbed Puck's sleeve and pulled him into his room before Finn or Rachel could say anything more.  
"Are they gonna....??", Finn asked, but Rachel was already pulling him into their room.  
"Maybe, but we are definitely going to.", Rachel replied, sitting on th edge of the bed, pulling Finn on top of her.  
"Wait, what?", Finn responded, propping himself up on his elbows above Rachel. "Rach, no, I don't wanna do anal with you. Your tiny and I'm huge, and that oraplace works totally different than your vagina. No way am I risking hurting you."  
"Orifice, Finn. I just meant that we were going to have vaginal sex, but, good to know how you feel about anal. You really do have that on your mind though, don't you? Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Do I still get to make love to you?"  
"Of course. Do you want to talk first or make love first?"  
Finn responded by running his hands up her shirt along her sides and kissing her. His hands retreated temporarily to unbutton her blouse and smirked when he noticed that her bra had a front clasp. He flicked the clip and reveled in how the bra sprang apart revealing Rachel's perky breasts. Rachel giggled, "You love that front clasp reveal, don't you?".   
"How on earth did Kurt managed to not accidentally open it during your scene today?" Finn asked as he grabbed her breast and pinched her nipple hard.  
Rachel gasped and then moaned in response, before panting out her answer as Finn continued to pinch and knead. "I chose a different bra, a thicker black one to go with my costume for the scene. So it wasn't an issue."  
"Oh, so he had to work harder to do this, huh?"  
"Oh god.", Rachel exclaimed, steadily getting more turned on from his rough, yet gentle stimulation.  
"You like this, Rach?", Finn asked knowingly as he rolled her nipples simultaneously.  
She writhed beneath him in pleasure and in the midst of feeling a surge of arousal flow through her body, she breathed out, "harder, more, please".  
Finn looked at her in awe. "You want me to pinch them harder?" She nodded as she continued moaning and writhing.   
"Can I get you off by doing just this?"  
"I don't know, but I feel really good."  
Finn continued on, trying to see how aroused he could get her just by stimulating her nipples. As requested, he applied more pressure as he rolled them between his thumb and forefinger. Pretty soon she was rubbing her groin up against him and moaning loudly. "Need more", she panted out, almost unintelligibly. Finn kept one hand working a breast while the other pulled her panties off from beneath her skirt. He returned his hand to her chest so that both hands were working her into a frenzy again. He moved one hand between her legs and the second he touched her, she came and kissed him. She came down from her high quickly, teasing Finn that he had to stake his claim to her boobs again after Kurt fondled them in class. Then, suddenly, Rachel got another surge of arousal and before Finn comprehended what was happening, her skirt was off, she had stripped him, and she had settled between his legs and the tip of his penis was down her throat.   
"Mmmmmm." Finn moaned as Rachel slid her tiny hands underneath him to grope his ass as she bobbed her head up and down along his length. When Rachel noticed his pleasure increasing as she squeazed his ass, she got a thought and paused for a moment, sliding her mouth off of his penis with a pop. "Finn, can I try something? You trust me, right?"  
Finn looked into her eyes and seemed to understand what she wanted to try and simply nodded before closing his eyes, waiting for her mouth to resume it's previous activities.   
"Just let me know if you want me to stop, okay?" He nodded again.  
At first, she just resumed her act of fellatio, lulling him into a relaxed state of arousal. Then she groped him again, slowly moving her hands closer and closer to his puckered hole. When she got to it, she started by just stroking over it, and letting him relax. Then she pushed on it a little and he sucked in a breath. She came off his penis to ask if he was okay. He nodded and looked at her lovingly. She held his gaze and pushed her finger in slowly, letting him adjust before pulling it out a little and the pushing it back in, a little further and a little faster, earning a sharp intake of air, followed by a moan when she wiggled her finger a little and brushed against his prostate. When he seemed adjusted to the new activity, she returned her mouth to his penis again and moved her finger in and out of him in time with her bobbing on his erection. When she figured out where his prostate was, she pressed on it and he came instantly down her throat shouting, "Holy FUCK, Rachel!!". Moments later, as they settled into a cuddling position, they heard Puck yell out unintelligibly.  
"Well you and Noah might have something to talk about when we are at class tomorrow."  
"I'm used to Puck talking about conquests, but I don't quite see him sharing how my step brother deviriginized his ass."  
"And anyway, he starts work tomorrow. Santana got him a job bartending."  
"So I guess Noah is sticking around here for a while."  
"Yeah."  
"So, how are you doing? Is it okay that I deviriginized your anus?"  
"That felt way better than I would've thought, so thank you. I'm glad that you took my virginity."  
"Well, I figured you wouldn't be so anxious about any pending propositions if you knew a little about what it might feel like. I mean my finger is smaller than a penis, but...".  
Finn cut her off, "It was a really smart move, and next time, you can add more fingers since I did like it from you. I don't have any natural desire to have a penis in there, but I'm okay with it since this whole thing is about having different experiences, and you'll be there with me and it was important that you were there first. Even if you wouldn't have tried this today, in the moment, if I agreed to it, I was going to ask you to get me ready anyway, so it would be you."  
"And Rach,", he continued, "You took my making love virginity too, and of all the virginities to have, that is the most important one."  
She smiled at him and snuggled in closer. They almost drifted off for an afternoon nap, when a knock at the door disturbed their peace.   
Rachel, recognizing the knock as Kurt's, yelled out, "Come in Kurt.", before realizing that they were both still naked.  
"Kurt, wait! We're still naked. Give us a second.", Finn called out, hoping that he preempted an awkward situation.  
"I can't believe I did that!", Rachel exclaimed. "I guess I was just so comfortable , I didn't think about the fact we weren't dressed.  
"I don't think Kurt would've minded, but it's probably not nice to tease them all until we give them what they want.", Finn pointed out as they scrambled to get dressed.  
"Okay, come in, Kurt.", Finn yelled out as Rachel told Finn that she was going to run to the bathroom quickly. She passed Kurt and said, "I'll be right back."  
"Hey little bro, what's up?", Finn asked Kurt casually.  
"What's up? That's all you have to say? Your best friend and I just had sex and you ask, 'what's up?'"  
"You seemed into it, he seemed into it, so what was I supposed to do?"  
"Nothing, but why are you so calm about it? I just took Puck's virginity!"  
"Uh, I'm calm because Puck's sex life normally doesn't concern me. Why are you so upset about it might be a better question since I'm not really concerned about Puck and you engaging in what seemed to be conventional sex. You've done it before with Blaine. You took his virginity, right? So what's the big deal?"  
"I just cheated on Blaine! And it was not conventional!"  
"So you raped him?", Finn's eyes widened.  
"No! Why would you think...? Oh, you meant consensual, not conventional."  
"I meant you were both willing."  
"Yeah, so willing that I cheated on my boyfriend!", Kurt wailed in dismay. "I am a horrible person!"  
Rachel walked back in just in time to hear Kurt's declaration and responded, "I thought you and Blaine weren't back together."  
Realization hit Kurt and his facial expression froze as he processed what Rachel had said.  
"Kurt, did you forget that you were single?", Finn asked.  
Kurt nodded, "I was so excited about him coming this weekend, I kind of put us together in my head. But then I guess I got horny and went for it without thinking. And it was good and I liked it and I think Puck did too. But then after, I remembered that I have Blaine."  
“You just need to maybe explore a little, because maybe you haven’t found your Rachel yet.”  
“My Rachel?”  
“Yeah, your soul mate. Like no matter who I see or no matter who hits on me, all I want is Rachel. You need a Rachel. But not my Rachel. Although you’ll get to have her a little bit when this whole orgy thing goes on. But you can’t keep her, she’s mine.”  
“Finn, that’s very sweet, but stop talking.”, Rachel said gently. “You’re rambling, sweetie, and I think what you’re trying to tell Kurt is that he needs to relax and let his feelings sort themselves out. It’s disconcerting when you think you have your life all figured out and then you start to feel differently. Kurt, I love Blaine and I think that you are a wonderful couple, and maybe you are meant to be, but clearly, you are looking for some new experiences too, or you wouldn’t have jumped into bed with Noah. Finn and I know that we found soul mates in each other young, which is rare, and that's one reason why we've had so many iterations of our relationship. We had a few breaks to grow, and have new experiences. But now, even though we're still young, I think we've had enought experiences apart that we can start to do our growing and exploring together. Maybe this is just a sign that you need a little time exploring other relationships away from Blaine. You were planning on that anyway, remember?"  
"Yeah, but he's coming this weekend, what do I do? What if I want to sleep with Puck again? What does that mean?"  
“Uh, speaking of Puck, how is he doing after this?”  
“He’s Puck. He kissed me passionately and then said, ‘Thanks dude, that was awesome. See you later.’ and then he left the room and I started freaking out. Hasn’t he been sleeping with Santana the whole time he’s been here?”  
“Is that what that noise was this morning?”, Finn asked.  
“They did it THIS MORNING?”, Kurt groaned.  
“Well in Puck’s defense, I’m pretty sure that Santana just jumped him to wake him up after she walked in on me.”  
“Santana walked in on you this morning?”, Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Finn’s eyes widened, but quickly said, “Yeah, you know how she doesn’t knock. I had just taken my pants off and hadn’t grabbed my towel yet. I was heading to the shower. She laughed her ass off when I grabbed the closest thing to cover up with and it happened to be your little pink sleep top thingie.”  
Rachel and Kurt then laughed so hard that they both tumbled onto the floor in a heap. Rachel recovered though and managed to squeak out, “I am so sorry for laughing, but I don’t think my cami is big enough to cover very much.”  
“I would’ve paid money to have been a fly on the wall for that little episode.”   
“Well, of course you would! Finn is super sexy.”  
“Hey Rach, I don’t think that’s helping with Kurt’s problem here.”  
“Oh yes, well, I don't think Kurt has a problem, really."  
“You don’t??!!”, Kurt and Finn responded in unison.  
“No. I don’t. Think about it. Like I said before we got sidetracked, you weren’t really even planning on getting back together with him yet, but between the wedding emotions and your new found attraction to Finn and I, I think you put more stock in getting back together with him as a way to find normalcy again. But you don't seem ready for that, at least not yet. This is your chance to experiment and learn more about what you like and dislike. While I largely regret my relationship with Brody, it was a new experience, however ill advised it was. I didn’t love him, I didn’t particularly enjoy the physical intimacy with him, but I do now know what that’s like, and I feel like I did the ‘college hookup’ thing. I’m not suggesting that you find yourself a selfish gigalo to date, but you’re single and if you enjoy hooking up with Noah, and he’s cool with it, I see no reason why you can’t continue with that and still casually see Blaine. As long as they’re both cool with it, it shouldn’t be a problem.”  
“Rachel Berry is suggesting that I follow her footsteps and have an open relationship.”, Kurt shook his head in disbelief.  
Rachel glared at him for bringing up that embarrassing part of her relationship with Brody, “I’m suggesting that you do what feels right to you, so long as exploring those relationships doesn’t hurt anyone."  
"Yeah Kurt, remember that Blaine is in Lima for a while longer and he realizes that he's lucky to be forgiven by you, so I think that he would be patient with you if you wanted to be in an open relationship or if you weren't ready for any romantic or sexual relationship with him yet. And this shouldn’t be so odd in this crowd, I mean we all agreed to an eventual orgy. Clearly, we're all kind of curious.”  
"Finn's right. And this would be the right kind of situation for the open relationship."  
"Well, Blaine did think my Finchel fantasies were hot, and he was fine with Puck giving me some help on Skype yesterday."  
"Finchel fantasies??!!", Finn and Rachel asked, both of their eyebrows raised.  
"Oh shit. Yeah, not going there."  
"Why not? I seem to remember the last one being pretty dirty.", Puck, who was standing in the doorway unnoticed for the last few seconds, teased.  
"Nope, not going to scandalize Rachel."  
“Rachel is much more sexually liberal than you’d think. She told Quinn off at celibacy club sophomore year. I believe the quote was something like ‘the dirty little secret that no one wants to tell us is that girls want sex just as much as guys do’.” And she's pretty adventurous in bed now."  
“You still remember that?”  
“Yeah, after hearing you sing for the first time, that might have been the second time I was totally turned on by you. You were totally sticking up for me since that stupid balloon popped and I got blamed for it. Though, that statement made it super confusing when you were in your no sex before winning a Tony stage.”  
"I never would've actually been able to hold out that long. I think I was just scared by our intensity."  
“Uh guys? A walk down Finchel memory lane isn’t exactly helpful.”  
“Are you freaking out, Kurt? I thought we were cool?”, Puck asked as Kurt responded by flopping down on the bed and burying his head in Rachel’s pillow.  
“Murph” was the only sound they hurt from the depths of the pillow.  
“Uh, I think he feels like he’s cheating on Blaine even though they’re not really dating at the moment.”  
“Oh, well I guess I bring that baggage to everyone. I’m the guy everyone cheats with.”, Puck said sadly.  
“Oh, NO! We are not getting into this again. Puck, you’re the designated rebound because you’re willing 99 percent of the time. But I think that Kurt actually likes you, and THAT is why his head is buried in my pillow now.”, Rachel said matter-of-factly.   
“Apparently giving him a hard on.”, Finn observed.  
“Well I definitely picked the right time to come home. This sounds entertaining.”, Santana added as she plopped down next to Kurt.  
“Kurtsie, come over to Auntie ‘Tana. Do I need to punch Rachel’s pillow for giving you an embarrassing hard on?”, she cooed sarcastically.  
“Oh dear god”, Kurt moaned as he sat up and Santana pulled him over to her.  
“You know, this might all be Santana’s fault.”, Rachel pointed out.  
“Um, no, pretty sure the hard on is your fault, or Finn’s fault. Or maybe my fault?", Puck defended, a bit confused what was going on.  
“Not Kurt’s erection! His sexual confusion.”, Rachel corrected.  
“Weren’t you and Finn the geniuses that kissed him?”, Santana countered.  
Finn sighed, “We kissed him to solve an argument, but that's beside the point! Puck is the one that got devirginized here, so why is Kurt freaking out?”  
Santana’s head shot up. “Wait, so who bottomed?”  
Puck, unperturbed, shrugged, then announced, “We both did.”  
“Well done, Kurtsie. I didn’t know you had it in you.”  
Kurt glared at Santana and grumbled, “This wasn’t my first rodeo.”  
“He definitely knew what he was doing, both ways.”, Puck added.  
“Okay, will someone explain to me what’s going on, because it seems like there is a non-problem here.”  
Kurt sighed, “I guess there isn’t one. I guess I’m just turning into a man-whore, because I am literally attracted to everyone here at this point. Even Santana's fake boobs are doing something."  
“Oh, no, they’re real, Kurt. Santana lied about that.”  
“How the hell did you know that, Berry?”  
“Well, for one, you walk around topless a lot and don’t have any scars, and also, Quinn told me.”  
“That BITCH.”  
“Well anyway, Kurt, you’re NOT a man-whore.”, Rachel turned the conversation back to Kurt.  
“I’m not?”  
“No, a man whore would do anyone, you just seem to be attracted to a few more people than you're used to and it all happened at once.”  
“But how do I know that?”   
“Well do you want to do that hot gay guy that can’t act to save his life in our acting class?”  
“No.”  
“Well….”  
“Oh.”  
“And you’re not sexually harassing anyone, and you’re not hurting anyone.”  
"Well my feelings are a little hurt that Kurt freaked out."  
"Puck, don't be hurt. I'm just a mess of feelings and hormones right now. I do actually like you and I enjoyed what we did.", Kurt said quickly, in a rush to get it all out.   
"So you'd want to do it again sometime?"  
Everyone's eyes turned to Puck in awe.  
Kurt, flustered, responded, "uh sure, but please don't be offended when I say that right now, I don't want to when Blaine is here. That might change, I mean, he was cool when you helped me out, but well, I just need to figure it all out."  
"Maybe Blaine will like Puck too.", Finn suggested.  
"Yeah, polyamory is a very viable solution if all parties are into it."  
"Are the king and queen of monogamy going rogue on us?", Santana spat out incredulously.  
"Just because Finn and I know that in the end, we're it for each other does not mean that we think monogamy is for everyone. And clearly we're willing to let you all in at some point, so, calling us the king and queen of monogamy is a little disingenuous."  
"Well, until you actually do that, you're the reining royalty of the magical island of monogamy."  
Rachel sighed, "Fine, I'll be Finn's queen anytime."  
Kurt rolled his eyes at that.  
"Well, Kurt, is there anything else that you need from us? We're happy to talk more, but Finn and I have to get started on dinner, so if you want to talk more, we will have to move it to the kitchen."  
"I think I'm good, actually. Thank you."  
"So Finn is cooking with Rachel? Looks like we're eating bird food with a side of grilled cheese."  
"I'll have you know that I'm going to teach Finn how to make my vegan coconut masala."  
"When do we get to eat meat?", Puck whined as they reluctantly left Finn and Rachel's room.  
"When you cook it or buy it and offer a reasonable vegan protein source for Rachel.", Finn told him.  
"And Puck, once you get an official New York paycheck, you have to pick a night to buy and cook dinner. I'll help you out with knowing what is Rachel-friendly.", Kurt offered.  
"Hey Finn", Rachel said, giving him a hug. "Are you ready to learn what the orange cubes, green slimy things, and peach balls are?"  
"How did...?", Finn started before realizing and muttering the answer to himself, "Kurt told you that's how I described it to mom."  
"I know lots of stuff thanks to Kurt, you know."  
"Yeah, I know, that's okay. Now teach me how to cook, sexy girl."  
Rachel showed Finn how to put the rice and water into their rice cooker, then gathered the sweet potatoes and asked Finn to scrub them when she went to grab the bunch of rainbow chard from the fridge.  
"I'm going to show you the easy version of this recipe today. I could make it with dried chick peas, but it takes planning ahead to soak and cook them, so we try to keep some canned ones on hand."  
"If the canned ones are so easy, then why do you ever do the dried ones that are more work?"  
"Well the canned ones have salt in them, which isn't too bad if you rinse them, but mostly it's because they're cheaper and we like saving our money where we can."  
"Makes sense. I have a lot to learn about this stuff. I have no idea how to live on my own. Mom just tells me what to get at the store."  
"You'll figure it out, Finn, just like we did and we're here to help." Rachel smiled at him as she watched him carefully cutting the sweet potatoes when she washed the chard and rinsed the chick peas. When Finn was done with the sweet potatoes, Rachel poured some vegetable broth into a pot and he dumped the sweet potatoes in, setting the pot on the stove to boil. Then Rachel taught Finn how to take the ribs out of the chard and then he watched her slice it, with his arms around her middle and his chin resting on her shoulder.  
"I like cooking with you. You seem so at ease while cooking.", Finn said, straightening up and loosening his grip on Rachel so she could check on the sweet potatoes.  
"I've been cooking regularly since I was 14, Finn. My dads worked late a lot or were on business trips. You know how much they were gone senior year, because I'd have you over for dinner, or your mom would invite me to your house when she heard I was alone again.", Rachel said wistfully.  
"I'm sorry, Rach. I guess I was always excited when you had me over and they were gone, and we could play house a little. I never really thought about what that meant for you when I wasn't there."  
"It really sucked before Mr. Schue took over glee club and I started to get friends to have over. And I really enjoyed their absentee parenting when we were dating. Hey, can you grab a can of diced tomatoes and some tomato paste?", Rachel asked, turning their conversation back to dinner, as she pulled a box of spices from the cupboard by the stove.   
"So show me what makes this so good.", Finn said when he saw the spices.  
"Well the sweet potatoes are cooking in vegetable broth, some of which will cook out and the rest will get thickened by the coconut milk and spices. Now that they're almost done, you get to dump in the chard, the tomatoes, and the chick peas."  
Finn dumped them in and gave them a little stir. Rachel grabbed the bag of corn from the freezer and instructed Finn to sprinkle a little bit in before she told Finn to watch her put in the spices so he could see about how much he needed. She sprinkled a little salt in, then liberally shook on curry powder, extra cumin, garam masala, and a hefty sprinkle of ground cayenne pepper.   
"Can I taste it?", Finn asked. "It looks so good!"  
"We haven't put in the coconut milk yet! Or the tomatoe paste! You have to let it simmer for a few minutes, then we can taste it to see if we need to add more of anything."  
"What do we do when it's busy simmering?"  
"The dishes!", Rachel said with a giggle, knowing where Finn was going with his comment and watching his face fall in response to her answer.   
"I thought that Kurt or Santana does the dishes when you cook", Finn said with an impish grin as he wrapped his arms around Rachel, lifting her onto a clear part of the counter before kissing her senseless.  
Santana wandered into their living room and caught sight of their kissing, loudly proclaiming for all to hear, "Don't be surprised if dinner is burnt. The T-Rex is eating the Jew in the kitchen!"  
Finn held up his middle finger to Santana while continuing to kiss Rachel.  
"Oooooh, and they invited me in!"  
"WHAT?!?!" Finn and Rachel responded, their eyes glazed over still from their heated kiss.  
Kurt and Puck came running in to see what the commotion was all about while Santana laughed when she noticed that Finn still had his hand up Rachel's shirt.  
"Have you two no self control? You're in the kitchen! Where we prepare our food."  
"We were just kissing when the curry simmered.", Finn pointed out.   
"So how did Santana get an invite?", Puck inquired, clearly miffed that he didn't receive one as well.  
"She didn't! She just misinterpreted Finn's hand gesture.", Rachel explained.  
"How did you know I gave her the finger?"  
"Because it's your signature move when you don't want to stop kissing me and we get interrupted by someone. I still can't believe you didn't get detention when you thought Mr. Schuester was Sam knocking on your truck window."  
"We were graduating in a week, it wasn't during official school hours, and we had just won him a National Championship and I apologized profusely for that!"  
"I'm hungry and this is no longer interesting. Also, I was trying it get a rise out of them, there was no misinterpretation!", Santana explained.  
"Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. Finn, come over here. We need to add the coconut milk from the can and the tomato paste."  
Finn expertly opened the cans and dumped them in and stirred while Rachel tended to the rice cooker, which just beeped.   
"Can I taste it now?", Finn asked with his trademarked lopsided grin that he knew Rachel had a hard time saying 'no' to."  
"Yes, go ahead, then tell me what you think it needs more of."  
"Hmm, it's good, but it's missing something. It's usually a little stronger and yellower."  
Rachel grabbed a spoon and tasted too.  
"Salt, curry, and we should add tumeric and ginger. It could be a little hotter, but I'll put sriatcha sauce on the table so we can self-adjust. It has a decent kick now."  
Rachel sprinkled the spices over the curry and stirred some more, as Finn resumed his spot at her shoulder. She thought it waranted another taste, so she grabbed a spoon and sloppily shoved it into a surprised Finn's mouth.  
"Mmmm", Finn said, curry dripping from his lips. Before he could swallow his bite or reach for a napkin, Rachel darted her tongue out and licked the curry sauce from his lips, still holding the offending spoon that created the mess.   
"Totally hungry for curry now.", Puck deadpanned as he spotted Rachel licking Finn clean.   
"Dinner time! Grab a plate and some rice and vegan curry masala.", Rachel called out, ignoring Puck.   
The friends ate their dinners, mostly chatting about their days to each other. Kurt and Rachel told them that they were the first successful performers that their acting professor had ever had for their racy scene. Puck shared that he got a bartending gig at the restaurant where Santana works, and Finn warned them all about his encounter with Brody. Kurt, who had time to think about the Brody situation since he heard about it earlier, broke the cacophony of threats of bodily harm if Brody tried to touch Rachel following Finn's description of Brody's lewd suggestion that he'd find a way to get Rachel to sleep with him again.  
"You know, Rachel, you might want to consider a restraining order."  
"I have thought about that, but he hasn't actually threatened me. I probably wouldn't get granted the order because other than one comment about figuring out a way to sleep with me again, he hasn't actually done or said anything threatening. And I don't want to ruin his legitimate career by exposing his extracurricular career if I can avoid it."  
"Yeah, I suppose that is true. Well, I'm going to take the train into NYADA with you and Kurt tomorrow. I have a couple of places I want to check out around there when you're safely in class."   
"You're going to drive yourself nuts trying to keep track of me and I will have Kurt around too. We have different classes, but our free time mostly matches. I love your concern, but Brody would be a moron to try anything at NYADA. It's a small school and people are always around."  
"I'll just feel better looking out for you, Rach."  
"I know, I just don't want you troubling yourself when I don't think anything will happen. I think Brody was just asserting himself with you in what amounts to a masculine territorial dispute. It's stupid, but he is just embarrassed that he was dumped."  
"I hope you're right.", Finn said as Kurt, Santana, and Puck nodded in agreement, before dumping their plates in the kitchen and starting the dishes.   
Finn and Rachel retreated to their room for the evening, hand in hand.


	17. Rock You Like A Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Brody come to a head. Kurt has a crazy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

Puck woke up to the sound of the loft door closing. It wasn’t particularly loud, since Finn and Rachel were careful closing it on their way out for a run, but Puck was having a restless night and it was enough to wake him. He sighed, wondering when he became a guy with complicated feelings. Life was so much easier when he was just a sex shark and didn’t have feelings. He was used to being attracted to people. He has been attracted to girls for as long as he can remember, and remembers when he was first attracted to Finn. It wasn't until he was a senior in high school when he noticed that he found Finn sexy. He always found Rachel hot, and when he saw them making out one day, he took the opportunity to ogle Rachel and ended up watching how Finn responded to her. He noticed how his body dwarfed hers and how his muscles flexed when he lifted her and touched her and he couldn't help to think that it must feel really good to be so completely surrounded and protected by someone who loves you. And he thought that he would like to be surrounded by Finn's arms. At first this freaked him out, because it was the first time he saw another dude as a sexual object and it happened to be his very taken best friend, who was definitely not gay. But then, he figured that he was such a badass, that it didn't matter who he liked to look at and mostly put it out of his mind and continued pursuing girls. Now he found himself having real feelings for Finn's step brother, who he basically ignored in high school, when he wasn't absentmindedly throwing him into dumpsters, in addition to his feelings for Finn and Rachel. And Quinn. 

"What the fuck is wrong with me?", Puck muttered to himself as his thoughts drifted to Quinn. 'Why isn't she enough?', he thought to himself. 'I know she isn't willing to date me now. She wants to do the whole college thing without any anchors from her past, but if she was in my life, would I be feeling this way? Would I want to be with Kurt? Would I be fucking Santana, imagining that she's Rachel half the time? Would I still have the urge to run my hands all over Finn?' 

He grunted in protest of his thoughts and put his hands up to cover his face, knowing that these things would have probably come up at some point even if he was with Quinn, but he wouldn't have the opportunity to explore them if he was. He allowed himself that moment to register what he had just thought, then sat up and muttered, "Fuck it.", thinking to himself 'Enough of this. I'm just going to do what makes me feel good and not worry about why I feel the way I do. I liked hanging out with Kurt making music and I really enjoyed having sex with him and kissing him, so I'm just gonna go for it and see what comes of it.'

Puck got out of bed and wandered into the bathroom, reached for a toothbrush, got rid of his morning breath, then headed to Kurt's room. He slipped through Kurt's door and gently slid into bed next to him. He whispered, "Hey, Kurt, is it ok if I touch you?"

Kurt's eyes flew open, looking alarmed for a moment, but then his eyes focused and he saw Puck's expression and nodded his consent. They were lying facing each other. Puck reached out and unbuttoned Kurt's pajama top, letting it fall open as he ran his hands all over his chest, caressing him. Kurt felt his erection twitch in response, and moved his face closer to Puck's, hoping that Puck would close the gap and kiss him. Puck seemingly got the message because he looked into Kurt's eyes and kissed him, softly at first, slowly opening his mouth to let his tongue tentatively run along Kurt's lips, which quickly parted, allowing him access to explore. While they were both rather enjoying the slow pace of their kiss, Kurt felt a wave of lust wash over him and soon the kiss was rough and frantic and their hands were groping and squeezing flesh. Before Kurt's brain caught up with his body, he was moaning out, "I want you so freaking bad." His facial expression changed to one of embarrassment when he realized what he had said, but Puck just rolled on top of him and whispered in his ear, knowingly driving him wild with his breath, "I want you too. Will you please fuck me?". Kurt's eyebrows raised in surprise at the implication that Puck wanted to bottom. Puck just responded by pulling his boxer briefs off, resuming his new spot on top of Kurt, kissed him, then grabbed Kurt’s hand and moved it to his butt crack. "I want to feel you inside me, okay?" Kurt nodded and resumed kissing while using his fingers to stretch Puck out. As Kurt worked on him, Puck focused on the sensations and when Kurt rubbed against his prostate, his mouth fell open mid kiss. Kurt noticed his pleasure and goaded him on as he pressed harder, “Oh, you like that, huh?”. 

Puck haltingly replied, “Very. Much. So.”

Kurt rolled them over and pulled his fingers out at that point, leading to a very loud and involuntary whine from Puck.

“I have to pull them out if you want me to…”, he paused as he looked into Puck’s eyes, which were glazed over in desire, then grasped Puck’s hips firmly and shoved his lubed up erection steadily into Puck, “...fuck you.” 

“Holy fucking shit.”, Puck breathed out. 

“I haven’t even started moving yet.”, Kurt wondered out loud.

“You’re that hot.”, Puck squeaked out before moaning loudly when Kurt started moving. He started out slow and gentle, and Puck moaned steadily as it all felt incredible to him. When Kurt felt that Puck was ready to handle it, he grasped his hips hard and started slamming into him as hard and deep as he could as Puck wailed. 

“Damn Kurt. You’re a lot hotter than I thought.”, Santana commented from the door cutting off Puck’s vocals abruptly.

Their heads both swiveled to the door, where they noticed that Santana was standing, stark naked.

Kurt’s eyes bugged out of his head as Puck grumbled at her interruption, “Santana, stop interrupting.”

“I wasn’t interrupting. I was joining.”

Kurt’s jaw dropped as she walked in, straddled Puck’s face, took Kurt’s face in her hands and kissed him senseless.

Kurt looked dazed, but nodded when she asked if it was okay.

“Good. Now grab my boobs and keep fucking Puck.” She took one of Kurt’s hands and placed it on her breast, leaving him the other hand to hold Puck’s hips as she bent over to take his length into her mouth. Muffled, unintelligible sounds came out of Puck as every nerve was on fire as he was worked on from every angle. Kurt continued slamming into Puck, getting closer to his own orgasm as he was surprisingly turned on by watching Santana’s free boob bounce and roll against Puck as his erection disappeared into her mouth. Feeling her nipple harden in his hand as he kneaded her breast was also surprisingly sexy to him. As Puck seized beneath them, shooting cum into Santana’s mouth, Kurt got lost in the moment and pinched Santana’s nipple hard, which had the unexpected effect of her coming up from Puck’s penis, and kissing him hard while pinching her other nipple herself. Between the vibrations from Puck’s vocals and the hard nipple play from Kurt, Santana was moaning and writhing, finally falling over the edge into her orgasm as Kurt also spasmed into Puck. 

They fell over in a heap and when he finally caught his breath, he said, “Well that was new. I’d love to cuddle, but I need to shower and get to school. Uh, you two can hang out if you’d like.”

Kurt shook his head as he walked out of his room and headed straight to the shower.

As he came out of the shower, he was assaulted by the view of Rachel and Finn, who had just come in from their run, and had been clearly playing a game of chase, as it had appeared that Finn had won, since he had a very sweaty Rachel caged beneath his sweaty body on the floor outside their room, and was kissing her senseless. 

“Morning, Finchel. Shower is all yours.”, he chuckled as he walked back into his room, where he was assaulted by the view of Santana straddling Puck reverse cowgirl.

“Whoa, sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You can join us.”, Santana purred. 

“I can’t. Gotta get to school. Don’t stop on my account though.” 

He did stop to give her boobs a squeeze before getting his clothes.

“Oh come on Kurtsie. I want you to fuck me.”

“Not now, Santana.”

“Later?”

“After Rachel.”

“Urgh, you’re saving yourself for her!”

“You’re talking too much.” Puck panted out as he sat up a little and reached around her rolling her nipple with one hand, and pinching her clit hard and steady with the other until she seized on him, involuntarily bucking until she came down from her high and he came from her internal vibrations.

“You got to devirginize Finn. Rachel gets to devirginize me. Well, sort of, with girls. I'm not a virgin. Um obviously.”

“Does she get Blaine too?”

“What?!”

“Oh I assumed he was part of this too, if he’s around for when Rachel is finally ready.”

“I have a plan for tomorrow. I think she’ll melt once it happens.”, Puck added.

“If he’s around and okay with it, I guess she can. I mean, you and Puck were each other’s first times, right?”

They both looked at each other and nodded. That seemed like such a long time ago. 

“Yeah, so it seems fair that Rachel would get first dibs on Blaine and I, if she wants to.”

“So, Puck, are you gonna share this plan?”, Santana asked.

“I’ll tell you when we’re at work. Then one of us will fill Kurt in later.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. He walked in just in time to hear Rachel moan, "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn" followed by Finn grunting, "Fuck, Rachel." 

"I can't seem to walk into a room today without someone going at it in it.", Kurt muttered.

Finn, who had recovered quickly, stuck his head out of the curtain a bit confused, "I don't think it counts if you're the one getting it on in your own room."

"Oh, it does if Santana and Puck just continued where you left them off."

Rachel stuck her head out of the other side of the curtain to reach for her robe since they had turned the water off. "Santana was in there with you and Puck?"

"How did you know Puck was in there with me?"

"Uh, because his door was open and he was clearly not in his bed.", Finn pointed out.

"So, Santana was in there?", Rachel asked again.

Kurt blushed, "um. She might have invited herself in and then sat on Puck's face and blew him while I was doing him."

"She has no boundaries, does she?"

"Well she hasn't actually joined you two yet. Puck and I kinda consented, so she does have some limits I guess. Not that I was expecting her tongue in my mouth."

Rachel, who was brushing her teeth now that Kurt finished with the sink and mirror, spit her toothpaste all over the mirror in surprise as Finn chuckled at her reaction. 

"It's amusing that your reaction to Santana kissing Kurt was more extreme than your reaction to her walking in and sitting on Puck's face.", Finn said, smirking.

Rachel wiped the toothpaste off the mirror and rinsed her mouth before replying, "Santana loves sex, but she is kind of detached about it, so I'd bet she doesn't normally kiss her partners during the act unless she actually feels love. Though she is close with Puck and Kurt since we've been living together, so I shouldn't be that surprised. It just sounded like Santana was jumping in to get off at first, but the kissing sounds different, that's all."

She left Finn at the sink while Kurt also left the bathroom to make breakfast and coffee.

A moment later, Rachel was fully dressed and had joined Kurt in the kitchen. They buzzed around the kitchen grabbing travel mugs and throwing eggs (vegan substitute for Rachel) and veggies into tortillas to take with them. 

Finn joined them in the kitchen and looked curiously at Rachel's tofu package. 

"Looking to go vegan, Finn?", Kurt teased.

"I was just curious how eating all this soy and tofu is healthier than eating all the different things that tofu stands in for."

"That's a valid question. Can we talk about it on the subway though? We have to get to class."

"Sure.", Finn replied as he grabbed his jacket, wallet, keys, and phone.

Kurt and Rachel grabbed their bags, and each took a travel mug and their respective breakfast burritos. Rachel handed Finn one too, saying sweetly, "Don't worry, yours has real eggs."

"Thanks, Rach.", he replied opening the door for them all to leave.

Kurt, Finn, and Rachel headed to the subway, while Rachel explained to Finn that he was correct in that it wasn't healthy to substitute soy products and tofu for every animal product, but that she did use it for some things, like the breakfast burritos. 

"I support you being vegan and all, I just wanted to make sure you are healthy."

"I think that's sweet, Finn. Sometimes I toy with the idea of adding some dairy to my diet. And I thought about fish too, but the idea of hurting an animal gets to me."

"I love that you care so much. I don't like that my diet hurts them, but I don't have your will power."

"You have to do what is right for your body too. Some people don't do well with a vegan diet, while others thrive. Some people need a little meat. Though probably not as much as most Americans actually consume.", Kurt pointed out. 

"I have watched my meat intake lately. And Rachel inspired me to eat more veggies with my meat and potatoes."

"And your efforts have you looking hot as ever.", Rachel crooned, her voice dripping with desire.

Finn recognized that look, but also recognized that they were on the subway and that Rachel probably didn't want to miss her Music Theory class, so he just smirked and kept the conversation going.

"Hey, did you know that I learned at my dorm orientation that the eggs we buy at stores aren't actually eggs that would ever have made baby chickens?"

"Well they refrigerate them, so they don't form past a certain point.", Rachel replied. 

"No. They wouldn't form into baby chicks even if the mom sat on them. They keep the roosters away from them if the eggs are meant for eating. So it was never going to be a baby chick. It's just like a chicken period."

"A chicken period?", Kurt asked, confused.

"Yeah, girls release eggs once a month and if it's not mixed with sperm, she gets a period and the egg goes away. So chickens release an egg even if they're not pregnant, just a lot more often than people. Chicken period."

"So I didn't actually have baby chicks dripping down my face? Vocal Adrenaline didn't actually kill the baby chicks?"

"Nope!, You could even eat them since they don't have a face."

"Well, that would be true if Rachel was a vegetarian rather than a vegan, but she doesn't consume or use any products that come from animals.", Kurt pointed out. 

"Well I do feel like a weight has been lifted about being egged. Even if I relax my diet to vegetarian, I don't know if I would eat them. Most egg producing hens live horrible lives in cages - I don't want to contribute to that. I suppose pastured, organic eggs with humane certification would be okay, but those can get expensive.”

“You don’t have to change anything for me, Rach. I was just talking.”

“About random things like chicken periods.”, Kurt quipped, amused by the randomness of Finn's brain.

“I know, sweetie. I have been thinking about changing a few minor things and being vegetarian, rather than vegan, since it is quite restrictive and I do remember liking real cheese before I went vegan.”

“When did you go vegan?”, Kurt asked.

“Age 14”, Finn and Rachel answered in unison.

Kurt rolled his eyes at their both answering before asking, “so you do know what meat tastes like?”

“Of course, and I do know when someone screws up and feeds me meat.”

“I apologized for that profusely!”, Finn exclaimed.

“Oh, so you did know about that and ate it anyway?”

“Yeah, he tried so hard to make a nice meal, so I didn’t want to ruin it. Just like I ate cheese and pepperoni when he took me bowling the first time. He didn’t know when he got the pizza and I was still only a year in as a vegan and I didn't want to do anything that was going to make me annoying to him. As for the steak incident, I think Finn was flustered by cooking and went with what he knew to be fancy without thinking and he was distracted by the fact that I let him know that I was ready to give him my virginity.”, Rachel explained.

“When did you finally come clean?”

Rachel giggled and Finn blushed, answering, “Right before we actually did it a couple days later. I couldn’t take her virginity with any lies between us.”

“Oh, Finn.”, Kurt tried not laughing.

“It was very sweet!”, Rachel defended, “Even though I already knew and saw in his face that he felt bad that night.”

They were arriving at their stop, so Rachel pulled Finn’s hand and they all stood up to exit the train. 

Finn walked Rachel to her classroom and kissed her goodbye.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay here for a few hours when I check out some job leads."

"Yes, I am fine. I have an hour before my music theory class, and I'm just going to do some work right here in the classroom. Brody is never on campus this early anyway."

"What about after class?"

Rachel rolled her eyes a little, but smiled sweetly and said, "Kurt meets me after class, since he has a break too. We usually get some tea and relax in one of the lounge areas if we don't have to work on anything. And then I have my playwriting class when his voice lessons start. After class, I go to the dance studio to practice for a while and Kurt joins me to stretch when he's done with the gym after his voice lessons. I swear, I'll be fine!"

Finn took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Finn left her to navigate his way to a couple of garages that were looking for mechanics. He knew he didn't want to be a mechanic forever, but he was good at it and it would pay him decently for his time while he studied. He hoped that he would be able to work full time over the summer and drop hours once school began. Since lots of full time mechanics took vacation in the summer, he was hoping that he could be the relief guy until school started.

As planned, after class, Kurt and Rachel met, bought some tea, and settled into one of the smaller, quieter lounges for their break. 

"Rachel, can I ask you a question? It's personal."

"Sure.", she replied gently, knowing that Kurt had a lot on his mind and probably needed to talk things out a little more without Finn's random, but endearing, interjections and Santana's snark.

"How did you know Finn was the one?"

Rachel got a dreamy look in her eye, before replying, "You know, at first it was just a crush. I saw him and well, visually, he's the perfect mix of sexy and adorable. Then he talked to me and it was like no one else existed. And when he first touched my hand when we were singing, it was like a jolt of electricity flowed between us. I just knew. We were just connected and couldn't turn each other off. Nothing felt real or right when we were apart. It was like my whole life before him was missing something. And it's only grown stronger as we shared more and more with each other. We understand each other and make each other better."

"Have you ever felt that way with anyone else?"

"No. I've not had a lot of experience with other men, but with Noah, I was trying desperately to pretend he was Finn. Being with Jesse was exciting and fun, but I didn't feel anything. I thought we were well matched for the wrong reasons. And with Brody, I was trying to move on, but I was numb, even more than I was with Jesse or Noah, and I couldn't get Finn out of my head or my heart and I felt like I was betraying myself. It was like I was a fish on a hook, and Finn was reeling me in to put me in his pond, but so slow that I had to keep pulling on my line so I could flop back into the water to breath and survive just to be reeled in again."

"That's a weird analogy, but it kind of makes sense. You know, I think he felt similarly about you. He wanted to pull you in, but kept thinking he was hurting you, so he let you back in the water."

"Kurt, I know why you're asking me this. I want to help you figure this out, but I don't think that understanding how Finn and I know that we're tethered for life is going to help you figure out what you feel. I think you need to talk about what you're feeling right now."

"I love Blaine. I love talking to him and doing things with him and making love to him and having sex with him and singing with him. He makes me feel wonderful and sexy and wanted and alive. I get that feeling about being off when we are apart. I felt betrayed by him and lost for a while, but I have forgiven him and trust him again. We all make mistakes. And I feel that me sleeping with Puck actually helped me to heal and to forgive Blaine in my heart as well as my head. It helped me to understand how these things happen."

Rachel looked at Kurt. He still looked like that wasn't enough.

"But?", she questioned.

"I am starting to feel the same way about Puck. Which is totally confusing, because I've known him longer than I've known Blaine, who I've always considered my soul mate, and well, he has always seemed like sort of a jackass."

Rachel laughed, "I'm sure he would argue that you must mean 'badass'." She became serious again as she emphasized, "But I think you're falling for Noah. You have known Puck, which is Noah's outer shell. There is a lot more to Noah than there is to Puck. Puck is often a jerk on the outside, but Noah has always been nice to me when there is no one else around that he was trying to look badass for."

"That's not really helping, Rachel. I mean it's kinda making me want to get to know him more."

"You should get to know him more. He's quite talented and you clearly enjoy him physically as well."

"What if I miss out on my chance with Blaine on the off chance that Noah is 'the one'?"

"You think Noah could be 'the one'?", Rachel responded with a touch of incredulity in her voice.

"I don't know. It's driving me crazy though. That much I know."

"But you think there is a chance that he could be, or else you wouldn't have said that."

"There is a certain pull that I'm feeling now."

At that moment, Kurt and Rachel were so deeply into their conversation that they didn't realize that Brody was walking by the door to the lounge and stopped outside the door to eavesdrop.

"Kurt, why do you have to only have one soul mate? You clearly feel something pretty deeply for both of them. Why does it have to be one or the other?"

"Shouldn't it be only one? Everyone else seems to have a match."

"And by everyone, do you mean Finn and I? Because we are the only ones that I know right now who are actually together exclusively and haven't had multiple partners in the past week."

"Mike and Tina?"

Rachel looked surprised, "Are they back together?"

"I think they got back together at Schue's wedding."

"Good for them, but why does it have to be one or the other for you?"

"Well I want what you have. Well, not exactly, I mean, yeah, I do want Finn and you, but I don't want to date him or you, necessarily. Wow, that sounds awful.", he rambled.

"Kurt, I know what you mean, but why can't three people have what Finn and I do? Polyamorous relationships can be exclusive and they can be just as loving and just as tethered as a monogamous couple. I do believe that you can romantically love two people equally. Just because I don't, doesn't mean that it's not possible. And Noah and Blaine have a lot in common too."

Kurt let that sink in for a moment, before asking her, "If you and Finn are so sure of each other, then why are you even bothering to explore polyamory?"

Outside the door, Brody's eyes lit up, thinking that he had a way back in, and he walked away, not needing to hear Rachel's reply since Kurt's question gave him the information he needed: that Rachel was pro-polyamory and that she was willing to have multiple partners.

"We are exploring it together. We want to learn how we interact with others sexually and romantically, so that it strengthens our bonds and our lovemaking. We want to understand what makes us all tick as friends and sharing physical as well as mental intimacy helps with that. We also want to cross having multiple partners off our bucket lists before we are married. And there's the baggage that we want to leave behind by having sex with Noah and Santana. In a way, I almost wish Quinn would be part of this, because if Finn had sex with her, all of our past desires would be fulfilled and we could continue on with our lives having no regrets and no wondering what it would've been like. There would be complete closure. I shouldn't make it sound like we need to, in order to move on, but given the opportunity, it's good timing."

"Most couples would just let it all go if they had the kind of bond you and Finn have. You two are on a whole other level. So sure of each other that you actually want to celebrate all your attractions and desires by having a last chance pass at them."

"Yeah, that's kind of it. It's not all about closure though, and it's not a test. It's also something we want to do together. What Santana said about there being some things that you just can't do with only a pair made sense to us. If we want to experience all that our bodies can do, then we really should share our love with others."

"Then why on earth are you waiting?"

"Just for the right time. You know that the minute I say yes, it's happening that very moment. I am just waiting for the moment I'm ready and Finn's ready. I know it's selfish, but we want it to be on our own terms. And I wanted Finn to think about his role in it all a little more. I wasn't lying yesterday when I said I was the hold up, because Finn is ready, but I wanted him to take a little more time to get ready for it."

"Does he know that?"

"Not explicitly, but yes, he is aware that I wanted us both to prepare mentally for it a little more."

"Do you think he is going to actually go for it with me or Puck? I mean, that is what you want him to consider, right?"

"Yes", Rachel replied simply while Kurt's eyes got wide.

"Really?", he squeaked out.

"Yes. I think that he's going to see you enjoying it and he's going to get curious and consent. Plus, I might have given him a little taste of that kind of pleasure and he seemed to enjoy it."

"Wait. Do you mean that you...? Or do you mean you...?"

"I milked his prostate while performing fellatio and he ejaculated pretty much immediately."

"And he was okay with that?"

"Yeah. I took it slow and asked him first and I have tiny fingers. But it got the curiosity flowing."

"You know him well, you little manipulator."

"Hey!", Rachel exclaimed indignantly. "I did NOT manipulate him!"

Kurt burst out into giggles, as he pointed out, "Well, um..."

"I did not MENTALLY manipulate him, in the bad connotation kind of way!"

"Fair enough."

"Finn knew what I was trying and he was fully aware of why I wanted to. He was willing and understood. I haven't played games like that in a very long time.", Rachel huffed,   
upset that Kurt still thought she was that girl.

"Hey, hey Rachel. I know. I'm sorry, I was just joking a little.", Kurt softened. "I know you wouldn't do that to Finn. You are way beyond playing games like that with each other. Come here.", he said, beckoning her into his arms for a hug.

She let go and felt better. She looked at her phone then, which had just started buzzing. "Thanks, Kurt. I guess I'm still a little sensitive about those things. I'm not really proud of some of my past actions." She showed Kurt her phone, "But it looks like it's time to get to class."

"That it is. Finn made me promise to escort you, so, let's go, my lady.", he said offering her his arm. She giggled and held his arm. 

"He's going to have to relax eventually, you know.", Rachel said as they walked.

"He will. I think it'll just take time for him to trust that you're not going to be hurt by..."

"Hey Kurt, Rachel", Brody said cordially as he came around the corner and saw them approaching.

"Hello.", they said in unison as they passed, Kurt tensing a bit as Rachel just seemed annoyed.

Once they turned the corner, Rachel hissed at Kurt, "See?! Everything is fine. It's annoying to see him around, but he's not going to do anything stupid. Remember, we know and have proof of his illegal and gross activities."

"I know", Kurt replied, but still couldn't help worrying a bit.

"Okay, you've escorted me to Playwriting. Will I see you in the dance studio after you're done with the gym?"

"Yes, Finn said he would probably be done by then, so I am expecting to get an eyeful of Finchel rather than any practicing or stretching getting done."

"We will see. As much as I love making out with Finn, I do need to get some practice time in. Now get to your voice lessons! You don't want to be late!"

While Rachel and Kurt were in class, Puck was not surprisingly taking to his bartending gig quite well. He was naturally a good bartender. He was friendly, but not intrusive, already knew how to make a good variety of drinks and learned the rest easily, and easily figured out their tab system. He was enjoying himself, and earning money. Santana was waiting tables during the same shift, so during the mid afternoon lull between lunch and happy hour, she sat in a stool and decided it was time Puck shared his plan to woo Rachel and Finn into bed. 

"Okay, Puckasaurus. What's the brilliant plan?"

"The holdup is that Rachel thinks we're just going to use her because she's hot and then it's not going to mean anything. So we have to show her that we love her and want to share this with her because we want intimacy, not just a fun time."

"I think she's covering for Finn. I think he's gun shy about all the guys being involved. As much as he has evolved and grown, he still has the capacity to turn into jealous rage hulk Frankenteen. He isn't sure he can handle watching you fuck Rachel. And I wouldn't be surprised if he was freaking out about having sexual contact with you or Kurt."

"Or Blaine."

"Is he in on this too now?"

"Dunno for sure, but if my plan works, he will be around, so why not?"

Santana shrugged, not really caring if Blaine was in on it or not, but then remembered that she still didn't know Puck's plan. 

"And this plan is what exactly?"

"You can't guess it? Come on, do you know Rachel Berry at all? What do you think will make her swoon?"

"Man boobs.", Santana snarked.

Puck shook his head. "Music. If you have the right song to express yourself with, she will feel it and we luckily have the perfect song." He paused, just to assert some power over Santana.

"What? You're not going to tell me? Shouldn't we all sing it?"

"I'll make love to you."

"The Boyz II Men song?"

"Yeah."

"I never thought I would utter this phrase, but Puck, you're a fucking genius! She is going to melt directly into your arms." 

"Nah, she's gonna melt into Finn's arms, even though we're singing our hearts out, and she'll look into his eyes and say, 'I'm ready', like it's their first time all over again."

"Oh god, you're absolutely right. Damn. He is going to get credit for it even though we're doing the wooing!"

"Well it's not going to entirely be her fault. He is going to start singing along, because he can't help himself and well, we all know what Finn singing will do to her."

"But in the end, it will have the effect of her being ready. I cannot wait to gets my lips on that girl."

"She is a phenomenal kisser from what I remember."

"Better than Lady Hummel?", Santana teased.

Puck glared at her.

"What? I'm just curious!", Santana responded to his glare. "I mean, it was that whole kissing contest that started this all."

"I think our fivesome after the wedding started it all.", Puck pointed out.

"Whatever. Porcelain clearly doesn't measure up according to Finn."

"Kurt is a great kisser and gives killer blow jobs, but yeah, Rachel kisses in a whole other league.", he admitted, sheepishly.

"Oh my god. You like Kurt. You're not just experimenting with him.", Santana breathed out, the realization hitting her.

Puck sighed, "not like it matters, though. He wants to be with Blaine. I think he just needed a release of his tension and I was a decent distraction."

"Puck. I've been living with the flaming homosexual for a couple of months now. Sex is not just sex to him. He might be confused and overwhelmed right now, but I would pay good money on the fact that he feels something for you."

Puck shrugged, "We'll see", and returned to lining up the glasses for happy hour.

Rachel turned in her writing exercise when it was completed and found herself with an extra ten minutes. She texted Kurt and Finn to let them know that she was going to the dance studio early, as she promised. After changing into her dance clothes, she started stretching thoroughly, enjoying the way her body felt refreshed and calmed by the activity. She moved on to ballet elements, keeping her mind focused on her precise movements and balance as she practiced piques and pirouettes. During a pass across the floor, her concentration was broken by a voice from the once closed door.

"You've improved.", the voice said, dripping with desire.

"Thank you", Rachel replied curtly, trying to be polite. "But why are you here?"

"I have a proposition that might make your day."

"I doubt it, Brody. Please just let me practice in peace.", Rachel pleaded, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the look of desire in his eyes.

"Not quite yet, Rachel. I'm onto you. I know you're into having multiple partners. So I know you want to add me. "

"I don't know where you got that idea, but I can assure you that I do not want to have multiple partners. I agreed to your open relationship because I was trying to seem more mature to you. I was doing what I thought I should do in college rather than what was best for me or even what I truly wanted."

Brody stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Oh please! I overheard you and Kurt talking about giving polyamory a shot."

"I do not want YOU to join us."

"I think you do."

"I think you should leave and let me practice."

He stepped closer again.

"You are moving in the wrong direction."

She stepped back to give a bigger buffer of space between them. He took two steps forward.

"I'll leave when you admit that I turn you on."

"You are attractive, and it was exciting to be desired by someone, but I’m sorry, any attraction to you was weak in the beginning, and now, after all that has happen, it’s   
simply gone."

"Looks like someone is playing hard to get so that I stay.", Brody replied, his voice lowered as he took another step forward as Rachel took another step back, where she met the wall.

"I am not playing a game, Brody. I want you to leave."

"No you don't. You're hot and should be with someone else hot. You want me and you know it.", Brody said slowly as he closed the gap between them. 

At the moment that Brody reached his arms to cage her to the wall with his body, Rachel blocked his attempt and tried to get around him, silently thankful for her self defense training. However, he blocked her escape attempts. 

"I see. You want it rough.", he sneered as she pushed him away. Finn's timing was fortuitous as he came bustling through the door as she was pushing him off, saying, "No.   
Get out of this room and get out of my life." 

"You heard her. Time to leave, Brody.", Finn thundered as he rushed across the room to Rachel. He reached them, but controlled his anger, hoping that Brody would just accept defeat.

"Come to join us, huh country boy?", Brody taunted, not backing down, despite Rachel pushing him away and Finn's presence. 

"I told you that I didn't want you anywhere near her." As he spoke, Rachel took Brody's distraction as an opportunity to punch him in the groin. As he crumpled to the ground, she calmly stepped around him to throw on a sweater over her dance clothes and pack up her bag to go home. She had wanted to practice more, but she knew there was no way that Finn was going to let her stay with Brody around, even if he was there protecting her. When Finn turned his head to see what she was doing, Brody recovered and lunged at Rachel. Luckily, Finn's instincts kicked in and he leapt to put himself between Brody and Rachel. 

Finn's voice was strong and even, low and raw, "You need to leave. And if you know what's good for you, you need to disappear from Rachel's life. Forever."

Rachel looked up when she heard the commotion and her heart beat faster when she heard Finn defending her calmly, without kicking chairs or using his capable fists. She stopped herself from swooning though, and decided to nail the point home further. "If I wanted to be with you in any way, why would I have punched your testicles? Get the hint, Brody. I broke it off, because I didn't love you and didn't want to continue living a lie. We might have remained friends, but given your lies, I don't even want to associate with you anymore. You put me at risk without my consent, and that is unforgivable. I'm willing to not turn you in for prostitution or for your attempt to assault me, but this has to end now."

Brody's eyes narrowed and he swung at Finn screaming, "This is your fault! Fucking asshole country hick! Is that what you do for fun in that little hick town you love so much? Steal other guys' girls?." Rachel gasped but held her scream when she saw Finn lean out of harm's way effortlessly as Brody stumbled with the force of his own missed blow. 

"It is NOT Finn's fault, it's mine. I never should've gotten involved with anyone when my heart was already taken."

Brody paused to shout at Rachel around Finn's body, which was imposingly blocking him away from her, "He left you! Twice!"

"And yet he managed not to sleep with other women or men during the time we were apart. EVEN after I broke up with him because I couldn't take the drama and not knowing where we stood at the time.", Rachel spat back before continuing on her long winded tirade, during which Finn kept shifting to make sure that Brody did not get around him to her. "And not that you deserve an explanation, but Finn left me because he thought it was best for me the first time and because he thought it was best for him the second time. It wasn't perfect, but Finn's actions toward me have always been out of love and well intentioned. You don't know the whole story. I don't know why you are pushing so hard for this. It's over Brody, why won't you just leave?"

"Because you're fucking hot and I want you. I want to be seen with the future hot young star of Broadway."

Kurt sauntered in just in time to hear that and snarked, "So you just wanted to ride on the coat tails of her talent. What a catch you are."

Rachel's voice lowered and her eyes narrowed. "It. Is. Over." She spoke in staccato. "Get the hell out of my life." She brightened instantly before adding, "Finn, Kurt, let's go home."

Both Finn and Kurt started to follow her, leaving Brody alone in the room when Brody swung at Finn, connecting with his shoulder, rather than missing this time. When Finn spun around, he effectively blocked Brody's second blow as he heard Rachel let out a loud string of barely understandable expletives as she dove at Brody, intent on defending Finn, despite the fact that he did not need defending.

"Kurt, get her out of here.", Finn said with the panic evident in his voice, as Kurt struggled to keep Rachel away from the fight.

"NOOOOOOO!", Rachel shrieked as Finn kept blocking Brody's weak stage fighting technique that he was attempting to apply to a real fight. "I am not leaving you with him."

"Rachel", Kurt pleaded with her quietly, putting an arm around her and trying to get her out of the room, "Let Finn handle it. He will be fine." She continued to struggle against Kurt to stay. 

"My goodness are you strong for your size.", he muttered, still holding her back.

She stopped her pursuit, but refused to budge, keeping her eyes on the boys. She knew that Finn was bigger and stronger and had some limited, but real, hand to hand combat training, but she just wanted it all to end and to have his big strong arms around her, rather than blocking the blows of her ex. She was impressed that he was holding back, but part of her was so angry that she wished the younger Finn would temporarily win out in his internal struggle and just knock Brody out. She experienced dissonance between her abhorrence of violence and her desire to watch Finn defend her, but reconciled her internal debate by reasoning that nothing else was making Brody stop. As she watched, steadfastly rooted in place despite Kurt's tugging, Brody seemingly forgot that he was trying to get at Rachel and focused his attention on taking out Finn. They circled with Finn still just blocking Brody's attempts to punch and kick him. As Finn saw Rachel over Brody's shoulder, he read her internal struggle from her pained expression. He was careful to keep blocking the increasingly frustrated Brody as he spoke to Rachel. He needed to talk to her to make her understand that it would be better for her to leave while he kept Brody distracted until he could just make a run for it. 

"Rachel, I love you. Can you please go with Kurt and be safe. I will be fine." 

"I'm not leaving until you're safe too."

He glanced and saw her nod at him, and punch her fist into her hand. He got her signal, but wanted to get Brody off guard, so he gave her a quick wink when Brody was busy recovering from another blocked blow that sent him off balance and spun them around, and continued pleading with her to go.

"Rachel, please. I would hate myself if you got hurt. Remember your nose? That nearly killed me."

Rachel played along, "I am not going to get hurt. Brody is not going to get past you, and I have self defense training, AND I have Kurt too."

Brody, still intent on landing a blow even though Finn was blocking effortlessly, scoffed, "Yeah, I don't see Kurt as a problem. If I want you, I'm getting right through him."

"Like hell you are! I have self defense training too. Just because I appreciate the finer things in life does not make me weak. I should kick your ass.", Kurt spat back as he jumped in front of Rachel, puffing out his chest."

Finn grunted as he blocked Brody from trying to get to Kurt this time.

"Not making this any easier guys. Pissing him off is just making him try harder. I can't do this forever.", Finn feigned fatigue, though in truth, he was more than capable of blocking him for quite a while longer.

"And you're not even fighting back. I thought you were all temper when you were jealous."

"I learned to control myself for Rachel. She hates violence. Did you bother to really get to know her at all or did you just want to take advantage of her because she's beautiful and talented?"

"I know her well enough to know that she doesn't belong with a bumbling idiot who can't help but punch anyone who looks the wrong way at his ex who he had no claims to."

"Rachel, what the hell did you tell him about me?"

"Santana, Finn.", Kurt replied. "Pretty sure she threatened him with your fists a few times warning him to not hurt Rachel. Not sure how, but the Junior prom brawl came up."

"Oh. Clearly he didn't heed her warning.", Finn replied before blocking with his left arm, so he could wind up with his right and surprise Brody. He connected with Brody's cheek, sending him to the ground in one blow. His eyes were wide and scared now, as Finn's hand fisted his collar and kept him pinned to the ground, and roared in his face, "STAY AWAY FROM MY FUTURE WIFE!!! Or you will never be able to perform again. I will ruin your face and your reputation if you ever touch her again. So much as threaten her and you're done. Your secret will get out." Finn shoved him into the floor one more time as he let go of his shirt and turned to walk away, quickly putting a protective arm around Rachel. 

Brody stayed where he was, but muttered, "Future wife, yeah right".

Rachel looked over her shoulder and said gently, "Finn and I have always been together, even when we were apart. Marriage is just a matter of when and not if. Please let it go, Brody. This isn't a fight you're going to win."

Brody looked angry, but knew he was defeated. Finn, Rachel, and Kurt left silently.

None of them spoke until they were on the train.

"Rachel, please tell me he didn't hurt you before I got there. I'm an idiot for not asking until now. I am so sorry. I should've been there earlier. I never should've left you alone."

"Finn, look at me", Rachel said, grabbing his face with her tiny hands, "I am perfectly fine. You saw me push him away as you walked in. That's as close as he got. I didn't let him touch me or hurt me in any way. You saw me punch him. Even I fight better than he does!"

"You punched him?", Kurt asked, realizing that he didn't have the whole story yet.

"Right in the junk", Finn answered for her, his face displaying a grin that could only convey how proud he was to have a girl that kicked ass.

"Finn, you don't need to be so crass about it."

"Well it IS junk, isn't it?"

Rachel laughed, "Well yes, I supposed that is a proper descriptor in this case."

"Wow. So why was he there?"

"He heard our conversation earlier about polyamory and was trying to get in on it."

"Oh, Rachel. I'm sorry. You were trying to help me. We should be more careful what we talk about here then."

"I don't want to have to censor myself because of one idiot who can't just leave me alone."

Kurt tilted his head thoughtfully in agreement while Finn finally blurted out what he was holding in for the last 10 minutes since he encounter with Brody ended. "So does this mean I can continue to escort you everywhere? Because Brody is clearly volatile, and I really worry about you Rach. Even though you totally took him down."

"Finn, you are welcome to accompany me anywhere you want, but you leave on Sunday night. Kurt is around me a lot anyway, but it's not fair to ask Santana or Puck to follow me around. I think Brody might finally get it. If he harasses me again, I will get a restraining order, I promise."

"I might even attend your classes with you tomorrow, just so I can be sure."

"My sweet, protective future husband, everyone.", Rachel beamed.

Her face turned serious for a moment though, as she continued the accolades., "Finn, I am so proud of you. I know you wanted to just beat him to a pulp and you really held back. You really only did what you had to in order to keep him away from Kurt and I. I am really impressed."

She lowered her voice to add, "And, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't turned on by watching you take him out in one hit."

"I heard that Rachel. When are you going to learn that your whisper is really a stage whisper and completely audible?"

"Like you didn't find Finn's heroics hot!", Rachel countered.

Kurt sighed, "Well of course I did! I'm gay and a hopeless romantic! But I don't need to hear you insinuating that he's going to get laid as a result when I am not invited. Well, yet."

Finn just smirked, which let Kurt to roll his eyes. "And now we've stoked his ego again. Must you puff out your chest like that?"

"I thought you liked hero-Finn!", he teased.

Rachel giggled while Kurt threw his arms in the air in defeat. 

"He's cute when he's all proud of himself!"

"Maybe I'll go out for a while and let you two go home alone. I have a feeling our loft is going to be a little loud this afternoon."

"Yeah, that's probably true. Rachel enjoys herself when making love to her personal hero. She's even louder than normal when it's reward sex."

"Finn! I do not use intercourse as a reward! I simply enjoy using my body to feel close to you."

"Rachel, I once heard you exclaim, 'this orgasm is for winning Nationals' in the midst of lovemaking, so you're full of crap."

"You heard that?!"

"You left your balcony door open. I'm pretty sure all of Chicago heard that!"

"That was celebratory! Not a reward system!"

"I don't mind having a sex reward system. That got me to study more senior year."

"Mr. Schue thought it was a key factor in our win, actually."

"What?!", Finn and Rachel responded in unison.

"Do you really think that he was oblivious to how your relationship was a key factor in our successes? Plus, he was dropping off vouchers in my room when Rachel was wailing on about winning nationals orgasms."

"Oh my god.", Rachel spat out, burying her face in her hands.

"I believe he said, it's a good thing Finn and Rachel were together, stable, and clearly getting laid, because glee club is at it's best when it's leaders are able to focus."

"I was always focused, even when we had rough patches!", Rachel protested.

"That is true, mostly, but he,", Kurt paused for emphasis, pointing at Finn, "was not. When he was mad at you, or trying to win you back, or jealous, it affected more people,   
and threw all those affected off their game."

"I'm not even going to fight that. I know I was off without Rachel. I will never live down the kiss at last years nationals. If we were together, we probably could've managed not to make out on stage."

"Honestly, I still don't understand why it cost us Nationals. Given the song, it very well could've been staged and appropriate."

"Perhaps if it had lasted a few seconds rather than a rather uncomfortable minute."

"Oh. It seemed much shorter to me."

"Rach, haven't you seen it on youtube? I was there and yeah, it seemed quick, but we kind of zoned out for a bit."

"Oh, I never watched it. I know that's odd, but I had my dads cut it out when I did my tape review of the performance.

"That's only the most obvious fall out, but you nearly lost junior year sectionals because of the ruckus between you two. Well and because Schue risked everything by putting Quinn in the spotlight. She has a nice voice, but a duet for a competition was pushing it. A short solo in a group number would've been fine, but..."

"He was trying to mix things up and highlight other voices.", Finn pointed out.

"Yeah, but Kurt's right. Santana was a good soloist choice for sectionals, but Quinn isn't strong enough vocally. She pulled it off, but it was close. Mercedes or Tina should've gotten it instead."

"But he was smart for junior regionals with the way he used you two. Rachel soloing her angst was beautiful and the strength of 'Loser like me' was being inspirational for underdogs, so you two channeled that experience rather than your angst."

"I still can't believe Mr. Schuester heard us and we didn't get in trouble!"

"You two were engaged, with a legal marriage license waiting from your almost wedding, and we were only a couple of weeks away from graduation."

"Yeah, and he was a lot cooler than most teachers. I think he struggled with things like telling us not to drink, since all it did was lead to us drinking more and Brittany vomiting purple all over Rachel. He is a pretty cool guy and remembered what it was like to be young since he is pretty young still himself."

Rachel cringed, "I never want to experience that again. But it was the purple cough syrup coloring that saved us from Figgins. It didn't look like normal vomit."

"I'm really glad I missed that one.", Kurt blurted out.

"That whole week was awkward. But I know I'd like to see drunk Rachel again under better circumstances."

"You called me a clingy girl drunk."

"I never said I didn't find it adorable."

"I took, 'not cool how you're hanging all over me' to mean 'not adorable'."

"Well it was the timing of it. I was conflicted and while I liked it, I still needed space."

"I know, but I've avoided drinking again because I don't want to be clingy Rachel again."

"You could be a different kind of drunk girl now. All alcohol does is heighten your normal personality and lower your inhibitions.", Kurt pointed out.

"Maybe we need to get some alcohol.", Finn said, smirking.

"Oh dear, no. You want a repeat of the night you ended up in my bed with her when you were both accidentally drunk. I know what that smirk means."

Rachel giggled, "Noah would be so happy he'd probably get to watch Finchel porn! I bet we would be crazy with the public displays when drinking".

"How is that different from any time you're sober?"

Rachel stuck her tongue out at Kurt before getting up and pulling Finn with her.

Kurt stood up too and they got off the train and headed toward the loft.

Just before reaching their building, Kurt veered off and gave them a wink.

Rachel turned to Finn and smiled, "looks like we have the loft to ourselves."

"So should we do it on Kurt's bed or Santana's?"

"Finn!!"

"What? I just thought that since they wanted us so bad that we should, you know, get them in the mood."

Rachel giggled. "Definitely Santana's."

They reached the door to the loft and the moment the door was closed, Rachel jumped on Finn, kissing him hard and causing him to stumble. 

When she took a breath, Finn joked, "So that punch really did turn you on. I guess you don't hate violence as much as you say you do."

"You want to analyze it or you want to make love to me?"

He responded by kissing her with enthusiasm.

"Good answer", Rachel murmured between kisses.

As they kissed, Finn carried them into Santana's room. 

He laid her down on the bed. He looked into her eyes and said softly, "Rachel, I will always protect you. I love you so much and I want you to know that I will only hurt someone if I absolutely have to to keep you safe."

"I know", she replied, "that's why I am so turned on. You showed impressive restraint today. Your sheer power and strength are sexy, of course. I'd be lying if I didn't say watching your muscles work didn't do something for me, but I felt your love when you held back and only did what you had to. It all looked so effortless too. You're really strong."

Finn grinned, hovering over her still.

"Yeah, I didn't even break a sweat with him. I've been exercising a lot.", he said sheepishly.

"I feel super safe with you.", she said, the lust oozing through her voice.

Finn, knew what her voice meant and lowered himself onto her gently, still keeping some of his weight off as he kissed her senseless and ran his hand up her side.

"Your leotard is pretty hot."

"You still have no idea how it comes off, do you?"

"No", Finn whined as he sat back to let Rachel sit up.

"Just watch", she said softly as she kissed her finger and then touched his pouting lips.

She kneeled on the bed and pulled her sweater over her head first. Finn kept watching intently as she reached for one spaghetti strap and pulled it off her shoulder, gracefully pulling her arm out. She held the top up still as she slid her arm out of the second strap. Finn waited patiently as she teased him, peeling it down only a little at a time until she finally revealed her breasts to him, earning a growl and a smile. She smirked at him and kept slowly peeling the leotard down her torso further. Finn surprised her then and yanked her leotard down her legs then pushed her legs apart and shoved his face between them. When he dove on her, Rachel squealed, "Fiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!!!", but her squeal turned to a load moan the second his mouth connected with her clit and his arms, no longer needed to hold her legs open, shot up to her breasts and kneaded away.

Within moments, Rachel was writhing and Finn slid his tongue into her as his upper lip continued working her clit. She was bucking against his face when he rolled her nipples hard and sent her over the edge.

When she came down, and they were laying facing each other, she admonished him.

"Finn!"

"I was supposed to be pleasuring you for being my knight in shining armor!"

"That was thoroughly pleasurable."

"For me!", she protested.

"I had fun. I love doing that to you. Why do you think I did it? Plus, I didn't think we were done. I mean, we're in Santana's bed. It seems almost wrong not to have sex in it."

"You're damned right we're not done! You're still wearing all your clothes, Rachel said, pouncing on him, rolling him on his back and working at the button on his jeans.

She got the button opened and yanked his pants down his long legs, throwing them to the floor, before scrambling back on him. She ran her hands up his chest, taking his shirt with her and moaned at the feeling of his hard muscles below her tiny hands. Once his head was freed of the shirt that entangled it, she ran her arms across his shoulders and squeezed at his biceps, getting turned on again as Finn smirked.

"What?"

"My arms turn you on. A lot."

"All of you turns me on."

"But my arms just made you wet."

"Oh. Um. Yeah."

Rachel decided that there was enough talking and decided to turn the tables on Finn by taking him into her mouth fully. He wanted expecting it and yelped out, "Holy   
fucking shit, Rachel."

She continued, relentlessly sucking and pulling and licking until Finn was seeing stars behind his desperately closed eyes as he tried to hang on. He was barely coherent, but managed to breath out, "want to kiss you, baby."

Rachel's head popped up and Finn caught his breath again as she let go. He pulled her forward to kiss her and she maneuvered so that he entered her as his lips touched hers.

"Mmmmrph.", Finn groaned from below her as her tongue swirled inside his mouth and she ground her hips against his, creating a delicious friction between them. In moments, they were both moaning loudly and bucking wildly against each other. Finn flipped Rachel beneath him as he slammed harder and harder into her as she cried out. As she came, she grabbed Finn's ass and slid two fingers in, holding him deep inside her as she pressed hard against his prostate and her insides quaked around his swollen, rock hard, penis. He ejaculated with such force that it shot out around them and Rachel felt it, triggering a second orgasm when the first hadn't yet disappated. He practically roared with the strength of his pleasure and collapsed next to Rachel as they just stared into each other's eyes for several minutes in complete silence.  
It was Rachel who spoke first. 

"We totally made a mess of Santana's bed!"

"Just flip over the blanket. She won't notice."

"Finn, it smells of lovemaking in here."

"I think that will just turn her on."

"Are you trying to get her turned on so she keeps on us about the orgy?"

"Um, no. I just don't want to do laundry. When you're ready, that's when we will do it."

"Are you ready?", Rachel asked as she reached for her sweater, which she threw on over her naked form.

"Yeah, I think so. Whenever you are that is."

"Do you know what you're going to do about Kurt and Puck?"

"Do about them?", Finn asked as he pulled his boxers up and grabbed the rest of his clothes off the floor.

"Yeah, are you going to consent to be with them?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I will be happy either way, Finn. The question is if you want to try it."

"Well feeling you in there was pretty awesome, so yeah, I think I will give it a try. I trust them and you'll be there too, so, yeah. Life is to be lived and new experiences are part of that. Carpet diez, right?"

"Carpe diem. Seize the day. Sounds like a good attitude to have. I think I'm close to being ready. I just don't want this to be a situation where I'm being used for my body."

"They all love you. You know that, right?", Finn said as they left Santana's room. 

"Yeah, I guess I do."

As Finn and Rachel closed the door to their room, Kurt came in with a hand over his eyes, loudly announcing his presence, "Is everyone decent?"  
Finn stuck his head out of Rachel's door and said, "No, but we're in Rachel's room, so it's safe to open your eyes."

"It's your room too, Finn. And Kurt, I was just getting dressed."

"No you weren't." Finn said confidently as he reached around her and plunged his fingers deep into her.

Rachel moaned loudly in response causing Kurt to yell, "oh come on. Didn't I give you two enough time?"

Rachel moaned again as Finn stroked her more vigorously and Finn yelled out, "Rachel only had 3 orgasms. I gotta give her one more. Come on, doesn't that sound hot?" Her voice pierced the air again as Finn pinched her clit with his other hand. 

"If you don't stop, I'm coming in there."

"Okay, you gotta watch so you know what to do with her when it's time, right?"

Finn reached into her drawer as he continued to please her and surprised her by swiftly removing his fingers and plunging her vibrator into her.

"Are you serious?"

"Aaauuugh", she grunted as she nodded to Finn as she struggled to stand as her body buzzed with pleasure. Finn saw her struggle and gently pushed her over onto the bed. Once she was on her back, he yelled back to Kurt, "That was a yes."

He slipped into the room and quietly sat, not quite sure if this was a good idea or not, but curious all the same.

He watched as Finn held the vibrator in, watching Rachel twitch and moan as the clit tickler flicked at her. Then suddenly, Finn pulled the vibrator out and plunged his fingers in again, wanting to feel her himself. He pressed his thumb against her sensitive nub and as she bucked in response, his pinky slid along her crack, making her moan again. With his finger still poised there, they locked eyes and Rachel nodded slightly, moaning as he slid his pinky in. 

Kurt watched in awe as he witnessed his step brothers fingers disappear into Rachel, and watched her body glisten with sweat as she writhed in a frenzy of pleasure, her eyes never leaving Finn's as her juices dripped out around his expert fingers. 

Rachel's hips were rolling up and she moaned, "more Finn, Mooooooore."

Kurt's eyes widened as he saw Finn's fingers come out and he licked them before dropping his boxers and plunging deep into Rachel. Kurt's erection was solid but he couldn't shift his focus to take care of it. Finn pumped into Rachel smoothly as he rubbed her clit and she raised her hips to meet him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, reaching his butt with her hands to repeat her actions from earlier. Finn grunted and pinched her clit and she followed with a shriek as they both climaxed.

They both climbed under the covers to face Kurt, who looked catatonic again.

"Oh no. We broke him again.", Finn commented.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt snapped out of his awestruck state and blurted out, "Oh.My.Gaga. That looked intense."

"Would you expect anything less from us?", Rachel countered.

"Damn. No wonder why you two do it all the time."

"Um, yeah, we are awesome at making love."

"Ok, I uh. I gotta go.", Kurt said as he got up and quickly left the room.

"Maybe you should go Skype Blaine, Kurt.", Finn yelled out as Rachel giggled.

"I bet we're better than porn."

"Yeah we are, but I'm tired now. Can we nap?"

"That is an excellent idea."

Kurt was buzzing with excitement and sporting a raging erection. He took Finn's not so subtle suggestion to Skype Blaine, since he needed to release and liked to experience that with another person. He did think to himself that it was kind of rude of Finn and Rachel to get him all riled up and then not do anything about it, but he also understood that they were perhaps not ready for that and that letting him watch was a decent first step. 

"Please be online, please be online", he muttered repeatedly, as he opened his laptop and opened up Skype.

"Ask and you shall receive.", Blaine replied, answering the video chat request.

"Blaine, how liberal are you?"

"Um pretty liberal. What's up?"

"I slept with Puck, Santana joined us, I'm in love with you and possibly with Puck too and I just watched Finchel have sex. Oh and Santana is organizing an orgy that is   
waiting on Finchel to agree. Oh and you're invited to join it if you're here."

"You've had quite a day."

"I tell you all that and you answer with 'you've had quite a day.'???"

"Well, you've been busy. And it looks like you need help with that boner before you go insane. Where is Puck?"

"Where is Puck??? He's at work. I called you."

"I know. I just liked watching Puck help you out. It was hot."

"So, have you processed the rest of what I just blurted out?"

"I think so, but don't you want to take care of yourself before we talk about all that?"

"You think Puck is hot?"

"Sure, don't you?"

"Obviously."

"Well, tell me about sleeping with him while you show me what you got."

"Oh god I'm bad at this."

"It's easy, Kurt, you just put your hand around it and-"

"Not the masturbating! The talking about sex!"

"Oh, well, let me see your penis then."

Kurt pulled his shirt off and then his pants. He wrapped his hand around himself as Blaine exclaimed, "wow, they got you all kinds of hot and bothered."

"They should quit school and just make porn. It was super hot. And watching him disappear into her...", his mouth formed an o and he narrowly avoided spraying his laptop with a coating of semen.

"Holy shit, Kurt. That was some crazy distance there."

"That was so quick it was embarrassing."

"So, is Finn as big as Rachel claims?"

"Yes, but I knew that already. For one, Rachel is wildly graphic in her description and for another, I did live with him and have been in the locker room. What's more remarkable is how she adapts to him. He had her going with a vibrator."

"Mr. Pinky."

"Yes, of course, she doesn't have another that I know of. Anyway, that looked pretty normal, and then he replaced it and whoa. It must feel awesome to be her, because the   
vibrator was filling her pretty good and then she just took all of him into her tiny body and he knew exactly what to do to make her completely out of control. Her body was contorting and writhing and twitching. His muscles flex and they just glow together. It's not like any porn I've seen."

"Have you seen straight porn?"

"Well, no, but from what I hear, they're probably better than it. It's a true connection."

"No wonder everyone wants a piece."

"Do you?"

"Well, if it's as great as you say, and you're okay with it, yeah, I would. If I were ever to go straight, Rachel would be the type."

"And she can kiss"

"Kurt, we've been through this and you've kissed her now too."

"Good point, she's really in another league."

"Now what do I do about you and Puck?"

"Date us both?"

"That's what Rachel said, but what if you and Puck don't want to share and aren't in love with each other?"

"Well, I think Puck's hot, so that's a start. Try it. We just have to communicate so no one gets hurt. Plus this orgy thing is a good start, because it's just everyone trying new things."

"Speaking of new things, Finn lets Rachel milk his prostate."

"That's positive if you're wanting to have sex with him."

"Are you okay with me doing all this?"

"Kurt, to answer your first question, I'm pretty liberal. I understand that love is not always traditional. And we're young. This is the time to experiment. If you and I are meant to be together, it'll happen. If you and I are meant to be together with Puck, that will happen. But you don't know until you try. I am sure that I want you in my life, romantically, but I'm open to how that ends up looking."

"Wow, I think I love you even more. I can't wait until you're here."

"So does Puck know you want a threesome with me and him."

"I don't even know what Puck and I am yet. He climbed in bed with me this morning and we made love. It was intimate and not just fucking, well until Santana invited herself in."

"Wow, so he might have a thing for you. Wait, did you just say Santana?"

"Yeah, she's been doing Puck since he's been here. And when I was in him, she came in stark naked and sat on his face and kissed me."

"She's always had a thing for Puck, huh?"

"I think they get each other and they're using each other to get off while imagining they're with others. And they've got practice getting each other off. Santana wants to get into Rachel's pants, and Puck also wants her, so I think they've been bonding over it."

"I think everyone's just in an experimenting mood."

"Yeah, it's just time, before we all settle down, I guess. Schue's wedding kind of brought us all together again and it brought up some emotions and some hormones."

"I'm just happy to be invited!"

"You've always been my wilder other half. I'm just glad you're so understanding."

"Kurt, if you love me, I'll be with you, no matter how that looks. I'm yours, even if I'm somebody else's too."

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too. I gotta get to this homework. Don't have too much fun with Puck until I get there."

Kurt laughed and answered, "see you tomorrow" as he signed off.

Moments later, the silence was broken by Puck coming home.

"Puck in the house, and we've got some hot Puerto Rican to make!!", he yelled.

"That was an interesting way to pimp out Santana to us.", Kurt answered him.

"He meant we have to cook the food we got at the market, but good to know you think I'm hot, Porcelain."

"I'm as surprised as you."

"S'ok, Kurt, Santana is pretty fine. You've got decent taste. How was your day?", Puck said, before leaning over and kissing Kurt.

"Well, it started off great, got a little hairy after class, but then improved significantly once getting home."

"What happened?"

"Well, Brody overheard Rachel and I talking and misunderstood."

"And then decided to corner Rachel in a dance studio. But she punched him in the nuts.", Finn added as he walked out of their room with Rachel on his heels.

Puck instantly went over to Rachel and gave her the once over. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he try to get in your pants? I swear I will annihilate him if he hurt you in any way."

"Puck! You’re squeezing too tight. Did you not hear Finn? I punched him in the groin and he never got to touch me. He might have tried to, but Finn arrived just before he would've gotten close enough. "

"Does he need a beating?"

"I think getting punched by Finn is sufficient. He took him down in one blow.", Rachel said proudly.

"Of course he did! My boy is jacked! And that donkey faced ass is a pansy."

"Must you be so crass?", Rachel asked, exasperated as Puck finally released his hug.

"He's Puck, so yes, Princess, he must. In all seriousness though, can we please talk restraining order? Finn won't always be there and I don't want my Broadway princess hurt."

"Santana, I went down to the police station after getting off the train. I've got the paperwork. Rachel just has to sign it and deliver it. I've also called NYADA counseling to find out what can be done there since Brody is a TA. We have a clause where Brody can be within the restraining order distance if there is a supervising adult, like the professor, in the room. He is not allowed to touch her even to dance, though."

"Sign it, Rach. I can't stand to think of what could've happened without me there. I know you have self defense training and you're a tiny ninja, but I don't ever want you in a situation where you have to use it."

"This is going to make Dance class even worse. And it's going to make everyone at NYADA see me as the girl who poorly handled a breakup."

"Rachel, Brody threatened you, and you are only protecting yourself. He is the one that can't handle a breakup. Please sign it and keep yourself safe.", Kurt added.

"I don't want to be that girl."

"You're right. You don't want to be that girl that got raped or beaten. You don't want to be that girl that let another girl get hurt by a guy lying about his prostitution. Sign it for other girls, if not for yourself.", Santana added.

"Signing it will keep me out of jail, because while Finn here has some maturity and the sense to take him down and then stop and get out of there, I do not. I will beat him until he's unconscious or dead if he touched you.", Puck added, thinking that Rachel needed all the convincing she could get.

"Where's the paperwork?", Rachel sighed as Finn let out a breath of relief.

Kurt retrieved it from his room and put it in front of her. She signed it and they all cheered.

Puck and Santana got started in the kitchen making dinner when the rest of them sat in the living area.

"So did Blaine help you out?", Finn asked as Rachel giggled.

"Immensely"

Puck overheard and shouted over, "so Kurt, you got some skype action? Way to go. You've been busy today."

"Wow, a threesome in the morning and a hand with a friend in the afternoon. Nice. Didn't think you had it in you Kurtsie.", Santana teased.

"Not to mention voyeurism", Kurt muttered.

"Did I hear what I think I heard? Did you accidentally watch Finchel porn?", Santana exclaimed.

"Only if 'by accident' means having permission to watch?", Kurt muttered again.

Puck and Santana's eyes got wide, "You got to watch??!", they screeched together.

"Uh, yeah."

"When do we get to watch?", Santana whined.

"When we're ready", Finn answered.

"But Kurt got to!", Puck protested.

"Noah, it just happened. It wasn't planned. At some point, you'll get to participate, so just be patient with us. We've only been back together for a week!"

"Oh fine.", Puck pouted as he returned to stirring beans.

A little while later, Puck interrupted Finn, Rachel, and Kurt, who were all sitting on the couch reading, "How spicy do you all like food?"

Finn answered, "um...as spicy as hot wings".

"I like a my food pretty spicy too. I'm not sure what my max in scovel units might be but I have a fairly high tolerance for spice and I enjoy spicy food."

"How do you two communicate with each other? So very different. Oh and Puck, I like my food pretty hot too. Habaneros and jalapeños are great."

"We communicate just fine.", Finn huffed.

"I'm not overly specific about everything. I just try to make sure that whoever I am talking to has all the information they need. Finn has a very unique way of describing and comparing things, and while often unconventional, it is actually very creative, which I happen to like."

"And Rach has an outstanding vocabulary. I love listening to her and learning more big words in context. You can tell she's smart when she talks."

"And there is an analysis that was wholly unnecessary!", Kurt responded as Puck returned to the kitchenette.

"You asked.", Finn shrugged.

Puck and Santana finished dinner and yelled for them to grab a plate. When they had settled down at the table, Kurt thought out loud, "I wonder if Finn, Santana, and I should also get on Rachel's restraining order."

"He is pissed at all of you.", Puck pointed out.

"I don't think I need to. I can handle him.", Finn countered.

"I've got razors all up in this", Santana gestured to her hair.

"You know that's not true. And Brody is probably more pissed at Santana for exposing him than at any of us.", Rachel argued.

"Well, i was just thinking that if we are all on the order, then he would have to stay clear of the loft, whether or not Rachel was home or not. He shouldn't be too mad at me, but I do cross paths with him at NYADA, and he could lash out at me."

"You all told me that I should do it so that I wouldn't have to use self defense. The same applies to you all as well. I know that Finn and Puck can easily win a fight against Brody, but I'd prefer if neither of you had to fight him."

Finn groaned, and then grumbled something about feeling weak before acquiescing.

"All right then. Once we all finish eating, we are all going down to the precinct to file this thing. With any luck, Rachel won't have to deal with him in dance class tomorrow morning."

"When we're done, I really have to practice for dance. Are you all going to make me practice in the loft where there is not a lot of spare room, or can I go back to the practice room."

"I know there's not a lot of room, but I don't really want you back at NYADA tonight, even with me. If Brody is served with the order this evening, I don't really want you in a place so close to him as he reacts initially."

"I had a feeling that would be the answer.", Rachel grumbled.

"Just for tonight."

Yeah, i know. Well let's get this over with so I can get back and practice and go to bed.


	18. Feel Like Makin' Love

"Nooooo! No! No! Don't hurt him. Stop! If you ever had feelings for me, show me. Don't hurt the man I love more than anything."

Finn jumped awake, startled by Rachel's frantic screaming in her sleep.

"Rach? Rach! Wake up. You're okay. No one is hurting me.", Finn whispered gently, trying to wake her, but not startle her more.

She drew in a deep breath, as if to scream, as her eyelids fluttered open and saw Finn looking down on her with concern. She let out the breath, but still looked terrified, so Finn continued reassuring her.

"I'm right here, it's okay. It was just a dream. Everything is going to be okay.", he told her as he took her still trembling body in his arms.

She clung to him as her breathing normalized. He was about to ask her if she wanted to talk about her dream, when he looked up and noticed a very concerned trio of friends in the doorway.

Puck spoke first.

"Is she okay, man?"

"I think so, bad dream."

"I'm okay, sorry to wake everyone. That's embarrassing."

"We're just glad you're okay. After yesterday, it's not surprising. Finn will keep you safe though, get some more sleep.", Kurt added before turning back to his own room.

"Night, diva."

"Night, munchkin"

Once they left Finn asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was a bad dream. Brody took steroids, grew bigger and bigger and bigger and was hurting you. I was pleading with him to stop, but he kept hitting you and growing. Then I woke up. I'll be okay, it was just my brain processing yesterday, which wasn't even that scary."

"Not scary? Like hell it wasn't! I was terrified when I saw him cornering you. I was relieved when I saw you push him and then punch him, but Rach, that was most definitely scary, at least for me."

"I'm sorry, Finn. I never should've gotten mixed up with him. It was really poor judgement on my part."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You've apologized enough and you had no way of knowing he would get like this. But you don't have to worry anymore. I am going to keep you safe, and if he's smart he will stay away from you or he will incur bodily harm AND a crap ton of legal issues."

"I love you. Thanks for making me feel better. We should sleep."

Finn held her until she fell asleep, but then got up to get some water. He was still a little on edge and worried about Rachel, since she seemed more worried than she was letting on, even to him.

Kurt padded into the kitchen quietly, "She's had these before. She tries too hard to be strong."

Finn turned around with a questioning look on his face, but didn't need to ask.

"I don't know how she made it through you being in the army. She must have been insanely sleep deprived. I know I was. Every night at 2 or 3am she would call. Dreams of you being killed in battle were haunting her."

"I was only in boot camp. I wasn't in danger."

"She would call and ask if your mother got a call. The dreams were bad. She knew you weren't in battle, but she wasn't thinking straight at night and was worried for the future. After she'd fully wake up, she would realize you were ok. She said she would feel if you had been gravely injured. It just took her a while to wake up and realize it."

A tear ran down Finn's face.

"I'm not telling you this to upset you. I'm telling you because it'll pass when she realizes that Brody is not a threat anymore."

"I'm worried that he is a threat. But I hope that won't be true soon and that she will feel safe. I have to leave on Sunday. I don't want to, but I have to in order to square things away to move here."

"Did she ever tell you that she knew when you shot yourself?"

Finn looked shocked, so Kurt continued, "No details or anything, but she called Carole within the hour of it happening. She felt something."

"What?!", he whispered in a hiss.

"Your mom just told her that you were safe, not what had happened, since you were getting patched up and not in critical danger and she didn't want to worry her, but convincing her that something hadn't gone horribly wrong was hard."

"Did her dreams stop when I was discharged?"

"No, she still had them, but not every night. That was when we stopped sharing a bed as often though. They were few and far between after that, and she hasn't had one since you two started talking again."

"So she'll be okay?"

"She's Rachel, she is tough and she'll be fine. And we know how to deal with them when you're in Lima, but I think this might be isolated anyway. Yesterday was a little traumatic."

"Yeah, I'm surprised I'm not the one having bad dreams. Thanks though. Making her sign that restraining order was good."

"Any time. I love her too, you know.", he trailed off, and Finn nodded in response, but then a thought struck him. "You once said you felt tethered to Rachel. Maybe you have a way of knowing if she's in danger too."

"I know. We kinda have a thing where we call each other at the same time, or reach for the phone before it actually rings. I do feel her. Love ya, little bro." Finn gathered him in a bear hug before heading back to bed.

"Mrrrph...don't wanna go class today.", Rachel murmured sleepily, pulling herself even closer to Finn.

"Rach, as much as I would love to encourage a stay in bed day, you're Rachel Berry and you have to dance and sing and make out with Kurt today. It's what you're born to do."

Rachel responded by kissing up his neck.

"Urgh, I can't believe I'm saying this when you're doing that, but nope. That's not going to work for you right now. Up. Out of bed. I want to watch you in your element today."

"You realize that my element includes making out with Kurt again.", Rachel giggled.

"Yeah, but I don't mind that so much. You look hot in that scene. I kinda zone out and ignore that it's Kurt."

"Oh alright. I'll get up. Come on, let's shower."

"Do we have time for..."

"Oh now you want me."

"Well, I kinda always do. I was just trying to help you earlier."

Rachel smirked at him, "well, you have to wait until after classes. We only have time to quickly shower this morning and I'll need another shower after dance and making out with Kurt."

Finn pouted and glumly replied, "okay".

They got in the shower and Finn was startled by the sudden flurry of activity around him as Rachel squirted various shampoos and soaps and grabbed loofahs, managing to wash and condition both their hair before Finn even located his poof, which she snatched away from him, dropping to her knees and sucking him in, earning a very unmanly squeak from him. She knew she needed him to release quickly, so she pushed two fingers in, instantly applying pressure to his prostate, so he exploded in her mouth. As he recovered, she became a flurry of soap around him once again. One final rinse and Finn finally got his wits about him enough to protest loudly, "Hey, no fair! I didn't get to get you off!"

"Just enjoy it you lucky bastard!", Puck yelled from the other side of the door as Rachel opened it and shoved a towel-clad Finn out the door, quickly resuming the job of securing her long hair in a messy, but secure, bun for dance class.

"Finn, there is no time now. Now go get dressed. We will have to grab breakfast on the way unless Kurt made something for us."

Rachel followed him into her room and threw on her dance clothes, which she covered with an oversized sweater before reaching for her bag with her essentials for the day and running into their kitchen, where Kurt was holding bags for all three of them, and coffee mugs were lined up on the counter.

"Homemade breakfast energy bars", Kurt explained as he doled out the food, and the trio darted out the door to catch their train.

"How does the morning always go so smoothly?", Finn asked as they got seats, Rachel sitting on Finn's lap in the crowded car.

"We just accept that we help each other, and don't require even, nor immediate reciprocity."

"It evens out in the end, and helping each other out the door ensures that no one makes the other late.", Kurt added.

"And we're not shy. You've seen us share the bathroom. That's the only way it works."  
Finn nodded and then took a bite of his breakfast, staring at it in amazement as he chewed.

"What am I eating?", Finn mumbled through his chewing.

"I think he likes them, Kurt!", Rachel exclaimed happily.

"Well, there are a few secret ingredients, but they're my homemade energy bars. I made them when you were watching Rachel practice last night. I thought we might need breakfast quickly this morning. We are usually dragging a bit by Friday."

"You made green taste good.", Finn said incredulously.

"Ah yes, but your woman here is still the first to get you to eat a leafy green."

Rachel felt Finn hug her tighter and was happy for their mundane conversation, as it served as a mild distraction at first, but as they got closer to NYADA, her anxiety increased. Finn knew the second he pulled her in that she was nervous.

"Rach, you have nothing to worry about. You did nothing wrong by getting that restraining order. Brody made a choice to try and hurt you, and he is just living with the consequences of that. He can't push himself on someone like that. It's harassment, and honestly, he should be fired from his TA position because you are his student."

"Finn, you don't know our psychotic dance instructor. She's going to use this against me."

"Or, if she is aware of the situation as she should be, then maybe she will be professional and focus on dancing.", he countered with optimism.

"Finn, she regularly calls Rachel 'Little Miss David Schwimmer', and taunted her about going to see Grease instead of hooking up with Brody. Not to mention that she slept with Brody and taunted Rachel about that. Professionalism is not in that woman's repertoire."

"How does she keep her job then?"

"She can dance. And her top students succeed.", Rachel responded, her voice matter-of-fact.

"But aren't her teaching evaluations awful?"

"It's a performing arts school full of overly dramatic students. As long as her students continue to earn roles and company spots, she will have a job.", Kurt sighed. "Even though she is a raging alcoholic with questionable teaching methods."

"That sucks."

"Yep, but we can't let it stop us from learning everything we can from her.", Rachel pointed out.

"There's the fierce Rachel we all know and love.", Kurt exclaimed and Finn rested his chin on her shoulder, taking her in. He hoped with all he had that today would go smoothly for Rachel.

They scrambled off the crowded train and hurried to the dance room to stretch and warm up before class.

When they were sufficiently stretched and warmed up, Finn took Rachel in his arms and started to twirl her around. They were acting silly; Rachel giggled as she tried to teach Finn how to tango, while he stomped around and made goofy faces. Somewhere in the midst of their goofing around, Rachel paused to pull her sweater off and Finn's jaw dropped by the look of her in fishnet tights and a sexy tanga cut leotard with several overlapping strings serving as the back.

"Holy shit, Rachel", Finn squeaked as Kurt turned his head to see what Finn was reacting to.

"You haven't seen that one yet, huh? I helped her pick that one out. You should see her dance in it."

"Kurt!", Finn and Rachel exclaimed.

"What? I might be gay, but I know when a girl looks hot. And it's Rachel.", Kurt tried to explain.

"I am going to have a permanent erection during this class.", Finn murmured.

Rachel giggled as she sauntered over to him and hugged him to confirm that he wasn't exaggerating. "Help me with some lifts?"

Finn responded by effortlessly hoisting her over his head with his large hands gripping her waist. As Rachel held her pose, she wished that Finn was always her dance partner. She felt safe and confident in his arms.

As he lowered her, Finn gave Rachel a kiss that lingered a few seconds too long. Kurt looked somewhat longingly at them, but then sprang to attention when Cassandra July walked through the door, hips swinging, conveying her swagger.

“Gross. Schwimmer, you know you’re not allowed to make out in my dance studio.”

“That’s a rule?”, another student sputtered as they walked through the door.

“No, but Schwimmer has all the sex appeal of a beluga whale, so she can’t do the sexy things.”

“Is she blind?”, Finn whispered loudly to Kurt, who had inched closer to lead Finn away from Rachel and to a chair in the observation area.

“Oh, it’s the loser ex high school groupie director from our favorite turd-shaped state”

“I’m not her ex.”

“Of all the things to protest in that statement, you chose your relationship status?”, Kurt muttered.

“Well isn’t that the most interesting turn of events. Little Schwimmer went crawling back to her ex when she couldn’t handle being with a college man.”

Kurt had heard about enough at this point and Cassandra had crossed the line in her insults. While her insults regarding body type and general looks might be construed as very loosely related to constructive criticism of dancing techniques and style, bullying students and their families about their personal relationships was so far over the line that he needed to put a stop to it.

“With all due respect, Ms. July, what does Rachel’s relationship status have to do with learning to dance? It’s past time to start class, and I came here to learn. Criticize our dancing all you like, but please leave the bullying out of the curriculum that we are all paying good money to receive.”

Rachel looked at Kurt gratefully before snapping her head back to Cassandra, worried about the backlash that Kurt might be awaiting. Rachel relaxed when Cassandra closed her previously dropped jaw, took a breath, and said nothing as she walked to start the music for their warm up exercise.

Finn watched as the class progressed. As Rachel’s dance partner in several glee performances, he was accustomed to seeing her practice when she was a clear leader. He had also watched a few of her dance recitals, where she performed polished routines. What he was unprepared for was watching her struggle with some of the new, more challenging moves. She was determined and never let her frustration show outwardly, but he wanted to go and hold her and reassure her every time Cassandra barked directions or criticisms her way. Finn also noticed that Cassandra mostly ignored Kurt, who was definitely struggling to keep up with the complicated combinations she was yelling out. In fact, she focused mostly on the top third of the class, only occasionally yelling insults at those who were even more worse off than Kurt. Secretly, he wondering if Cassandra was threatened by Rachel’s talent and tearing her down on purpose to keep her dancing out of the top tier, so that she wasn’t a threat.

Finally, class had ended and Rachel skipped happily over to Finn, who immediately reached for her and bear hugged her.

“What’s this for?”

“Hiding his erection.”, Kurt snickered.

“It was mostly because you are amazing and I love you and I love watching you work. You are so determined, baby. I didn’t think it was possible, but your dancing has gotten even better.”

“I should hope so! I practice a lot and I’m working really hard on my precision.”

“Well your hard work shows.”

Rachel beamed at him, as she pulled away to get her sweater.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Finn, that hard on is not going away until I get more clothes on.”, Rachel smirked at him. “No one is really paying attention anyway.”

Finn smirked as she bent over to pull her sweater from her bag. Even Kurt, standing next to him had his eyes bugged out. Finn noticed and commented, “Yeah, she’s hot enough to make even the gayest man a little straighter.”

Rachel stood up quickly and spun around as her sweater fell lightly around her tiny frame.

“Kurt! Were you ogling my ass too?”, she teased.

“Uh, um.. well.”

“Yes, Rach. Kurt was most definitely enjoying your ass. Remember, you turned him not-so-gay.”

“I did nothing of the sort! He is just as gay as he was before!”

“Oh, I’m a little less gay after that kiss and after watching you two go at it. But it’s okay. It’s good to expand one’s horizons.”

Rachel giggled in response.

“Come on, Finn. I have to get to the locker room to rinse off and get changed before my voice lessons. And Kurt needs to do the same so he can get to his theory class. You can both stare at my ass this evening.”

“Will you wear that leotard again?”, Finn quipped.

Rachel lowered her voice, “If you’re good, we can stop at Victoria’s Secret on the way home and I’ll get something even better than that leotard for you.”

Finn’s eyes lit up and he took her hand so they could rush off. Kurt shook his head, trying to rid himself of his fantasies and also headed to the locker room to freshen up.

At their apartment, Puck was clad in his underwear and a tank top, scrubbing down every surface he could get his hands on. Santana sauntered out of her room, clad in work out clothes and stared at him, trying to figure out what he was doing.

“What in the hell are you doing, Puck?”

“Cleaning. What does it look like?”

“Since when do you clean?”

“I’ve always cleaned. Was my apartment or my room ever dirty?”

“No.”

“Well who do you think kept it that way? My mom worked a lot. She didn’t have time to clean my room, and while she usually cleaned the kitchen and the bathroom, I usually did everything else.”

“Okay, so you clean. Why are you cleaning here?”

“Because you three were kind enough to let me live here and I know that Rachel and Kurt at least like things clean.”

“You’re going to try Operation: Woo Rachel tonight aren’t you?”

Puck stared at Santana hard, “Yes, but that’s not the only reason I’m cleaning. We are expecting a guest today, you know.”

“Oh, so this is for Kurt.”

“It’s my contribution to this sexually charged little household.”

“Alright. So are you also going to get some fresh flowers for the place when we’re done with work?”

Puck sighed, “Yeah, I guess we should.”

Santana grinned devilishly, “You are so whipped!”

“Shuttup”, Puck said, embarrassed that she was seeing him in such a vulnerable place.

“I will, but first, what time does Pretty Pony arrive?”

“Kurt is going to meet him at the train station at 8 I think."

"Perfect. I get off at 8. So I should have time for another shower before you all return."

"I'm just working til 4 training today, which is good because I want to talk to Finn and make sure he is really down with me having sex with his girl before I put this plan into effect."

“Yeah, that should be an interesting conversation. Although I think he is okay with it or he wouldn’t have agreed. He seems fully informed to me.”

“Yeah, well, I just want to have a one on one with the guy okay. He’s my best friend and I’ve made some bad mistakes with his girls before. I don’t want to screw up again.”

“Fair enough. I’m going for a run and a bikini wax. Should be back in an hour and a half.”

“Yeah yeah, well enjoy.”, Puck replied as he continued scrubbing to alleviate his anxiety and excitement.

Finn sat outside the locker rooms, waiting for Kurt and Rachel to finish getting cleaned up. He was super excited to get to hear Rachel in voice lessons. He had debated with her whether he should go with her or not. Rachel had wondered what her instructor would think and Finn was concerned that he would distract Rachel. Ultimately, Rachel decided that she didn’t care what her instructor thought and Finn’s desire to hear Rachel sing and spend every last moment of the week with her overwhelmed his worry of being a distraction. After all, he knew that she was a professional and as long as he behaved himself, she wouldn’t be distracted.

Kurt emerged first, his hair as excited as ever.

“I can’t believe Rachel has had to deal with that bitch of a dance instructor when I wasn’t there to make her feel better.”

“Finn, she’s a big girl. She’s tiny, and I know you want to protect her all the time, but she’s tough. McKinley high prepared her for Cassandra July.”

“But she was heartbroken, and bullied again. That’s not okay. I’m a total idiot. Why on earth did I think sending her here alone was a good idea?”

“Finn, no. You got her here. You know that she needed that shove. I agree that you should’ve made the plunge with her and you probably would’ve figured out your plans being here too, but you can’t dwell on the past. You needed to learn that the Army wasn’t the answer for you. You needed to experience being a teacher first hand. You were always the leader, and a teacher, but you needed that official role to realize you were good at it. Yeah, that Finchel hiatus sucked. For everyone involved, especially you and Rachel, but it was worth it. It proved that you will always find each other. You both know now that no matter what, you are each other’s soul mate.”

“Still feel bad sometimes. I know all the stuff you said is true, but I still replay it, trying to see if there would’ve been another way where we could’ve stayed together and avoided Brody. If I wasn’t such an idiot, she never would’ve went there.”

“She didn’t really go there. It was an out of body experience for her. Her heart was never there. It was always with you.”

“Yeah, but that could’ve been dangerous. She could’ve gotten sick.”

“Rachel Berry is much smarter than that.”

“Not with me.”

“She knows you. And she’s on the pill. And there’s probably a small part of her that wouldn’t mind carrying your baby even if it delayed her inevitable Broadway stardom.”

“We really should get back to using condoms again. We bought some, but man, its really nice to not have to use them.”

“What is her plan for contraception during the great loft orgy?”

Rachel came out of the locker room, and replied, “Finn is the only one that can enter me unprotected.”

“And I’m wearing a condom with anyone other than Rachel.”

“Makes sense. So any thoughts about when this will happen? And I swear I won’t tell Santana.”

“Soon.”, Rachel replied. “I think I’m starting to get that it’s not just about sex with Noah.”

“Yeah, and I’m up for it whenever. As long as Rachel is there to experience all the new things with me, I’m game.”

Kurt gulped before squeaking out, “Oh wow.”

“Okay, lets get to class. We don’t want to be late for a private lesson!”, Rachel exclaimed.

She grasped Finn’s hand and pulled him in the direction of her classroom, while Kurt blinked a few times before regaining his composure and heading off to his class.

Finn sat quietly, almost in a meditative state from listening to Rachel sing. He loved hearing her voice, and he wasn’t lying when he told her that it touched his heart the first time he heard her. She was how he imagined an angel would sound. If there were angels, he wasn’t much of a believer.

Rachel sang with her instructor, practicing and exercising her voice. Every once and a while, she would look over at Finn, gazing intently at her. She could tell that he was letting her voice wash over him and fill him up. She almost wished that he would subconsciously start singing harmonies because she wanted her instructor to hear them together. It might be more their love than their blend, but singing harmony with Finn always felt more natural and polished than singing with anyone else. She knew that he wasn’t as trained as many of her partners, but there was something about their blending, something about the mixed timbre of their voices, that was just different; it was special. After her instructor gave her some notes on her initial note sound, she turned to Finn.

“So, Finn, are you a performer as well?”

“Oh, well, I sang Baritone in our high school glee club.”

“He’s being too modest. He and I were the male and female leads and co-captains of our glee club. His solo helped us win Nationals last spring.”

“Oh, yes, I’ve seen that tape! Of course. I remember you now. You were also the composer and lead on ‘Pretending’.”

“ Well, I wrote the lyrics, and gave Puck a rough melody, but he wrote the music.”

“You’re good. Do you still sing?”

“Just for fun, mostly with Rachel.”

“You can tell you enjoy singing together. A little too much during that one Nationals performance.”

“We are never going to live that one down, are we? Also, he’s not out of practice, he helps run the New Directions now, so he’s just being insecure.”, Rachel groaned.

“Well, given your age and the emotions that were quite clear in that song, I’d say the audience was quite lucky not to be treated to any more than a kiss on that stage. And I’m sure you both learned to not take your personal lives to the stage after that.”

“Yes, having the rest of the glee club furious with us was enough to prevent that from ever happening again.”, Finn agreed.

“Also, having it posted to YouTube.”

“So, can I hear you sing together? I wanted to see something. I’ll play and you two sing what I play. Harmonize if you want.”

“I don’t know. Rachel is way better than I am and I’m really out of practice.”

“Warm up, Finn.”, Rachel ordered with a big smile on her face.

“Rach..”, he protested, but then warmed up on cue.

“I have a half hour before Acting class, so we have time”, Rachel pointed out when she saw Finn looking at the clock.”

“Alright”, Finn acquiesced.

They started singing, following the piano, but adding their own harmonies and flourishes and solos like they’ve done for years.

“There is no way you could’ve practiced that. Rachel, is that something you do with your partners? Pick out the harmonies while sight reading?”

“Um, I usually sight read well, and I can pick out harmonies quickly, but I can’t do it on the first round with other partners. Finn and I have been singing together for years, so we know our patterns and can read non-verbal cues well. I’m getting better at doing the same with my friends Kurt and Blaine as well.”

“Kurt Hummel?”

“Yeah, he’s my best friend and also Finn’s step-brother.”

“I might try to schedule you two together sometimes next semester. While you obviously can harmonize with any partner according to the music, further developing instant harmonies is a good skill to have for composition. It sounds like you and Kurt might benefit from training in that area. I’ll work with his voice instructor to schedule you at the same time, so that we can work jointly sometimes. He’s a countertenor, right?”

“Yes, but he is working on developing his lower tenor range, so that he can perform more standard roles.”

“So unique.”

“Yes, Kurt is definitely unique.”, Finn joked.

“Finn!”

“What? He is.”

Professor Monfati interrupted them, “Well it was a pleasure as always Rachel. And such a treat to get to hear you sing with Finn. Good luck, Finn. You will be a fabulous teacher someday, and a performer if you wanted to be.”

“Thank you, Professor. I was fun singing with Rachel again. You learn by singing with those better than you and well, Rachel is the best I know.”

“Your welcome. And you’re right, but you shouldn’t discount your talent either. Develop it.”

“Have a great day, Professor! See you Monday!”, Rachel chirped as she took Finn’s hand and left the room.  
Rachel walked Finn down the hallway as he spouted accolades toward her.

“Wow, Rach. Do you have any idea how amazing you sound. I mean, wow, you were amazing before, and I didn’t even know there was anything better than your voice, but your voice just topped your voice.”

Rachel seemed to be looking for something as she absentmindedly responded, “Professor Monfati does more than merely exercise my range and breath control like Mr. Schue and the others in Lima. She is teaching me to fine tune my control and support and expand my range and sing through my break.”

“It’s like your voice got stronger and richer and fuller and it just blows me away.”

“I’ve got something else that will blow you away.”, Rachel said yanking a surprised Finn into an empty classroom. She quickly locked the door and pushed Finn against the wall, reaching straight for his groin as she attacked his lips with her own.

Finn responded quickly, despite his surprise. He stopped after a minute though, and asked, “Hey, Rach, don’t you have class?”

“In half an hour. I have an alarm set on my phone.”

“I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.”, she panted as she unbuttoned Finn’s pants and pulled them down to his ankles. She kissed her way back up his leg, running her finger along the inside of his other leg as he moaned. When she reached his now erect penis, she swirled her tongue around the tip and quickly sucked him all the way into her throat.

“Holy fuck, Rachel”

She responded by humming and started to slide her mouth up and down on him, which caused his eyes to roll back into his head. His brain temporarily fuzzed over, but then as he got close to cumming, he had a moment of clarity.

“Rachel, stop.”

“What?!”, she responded with a loud pop as she released his penis from her mouth, earning an involuntary groan from Finn.

“Well you told me to st- ooohhhhhh”, she moaned with realization as Finn shoved his hand down her leggings, around her underwear, and into her in one swift motion. He pulled his fingers out just as swiftly, though, earning a desperate whine from Rachel, as he peeled off her pants, leaving her loose sweater. As soon as he freed her from the confines of her clothing, he knelt in front of her, pinning her firmly against the wall with his face between her legs. She breathed heavy as his tongue invaded her body relentlessly building her frenzy steadily. She was no longer standing, but using Finn’s head as a chair, when Finn picked her up as he rose to his feet, pulling her down hard onto his erection as she yelled out in pleasure.

Within minutes, she was chanting his name as he grunted and moaned, struggling to hold on when she shattered in his arms, then clung to him as she came down.

“Rachel, you glow.”

“You make me glow. Poor Kurt is going to have to make out with me when I smell of sex and sweat.”

“I like when we smell of sex.”

“I’m not sure the rest of the world does though.”

“I kinda don’t care about the rest of the world.”

“Fair enough. I like smelling you on me.”

Then Rachel’s alarm went off and they scrambled to get dressed and walked down the hall to the acting classroom.

They walked into the classroom completely composed and took their seats next to Kurt.

“Why do you two smell like sex?”

“How do you know what our sex smells like?”

“Finn, do you not recall how many times I’ve been with you and Rachel, post-coitus, pre-shower?”

“Oh. Rachel pulled me into a classroom.”

“Rachel!!”

“What?! We had time.”, she protested.

“I have to make out with you smelling of sex.”

“Isn’t it hot?”, Finn pointed out.

“Are you TRYING to turn me on?”

Finn shrugged. “I just got laid by my awesome girlfriend. I think it’s hot and well, I wasn’t really thinking. Maybe Rach was trying to turn you on. It was her awesome idea.”

“Well, it’ll give me a bit of a glow for our scene, and if you get turned on, it’s not an awful side effect, Kurt.”

Kurt looked at her bug eyed for a moment, before snapping to attention when their professor started giving them instructions. When he had finished, Rachel kissed Finn on the cheek and said, “We have to go to wardrobe and prepare. See you when we’re done, perfect boyfriend.”

“Enjoy making out with my brother.”

Rachel laughed as she walked off to the small dressing rooms adjacent to the acting classroom.

The scene went off without a hitch. Kurt and Rachel were praised by their professor and Kurt managed to hide the fact that he was still very much turned on by their scene, even as they traveled home on the train, where he could smell Finn on her as he was touching her smooth, warm skin.

They walked into the loft and immediately, Rachel flopped down on the couch with a sigh of relief.

“Today was a good day, Huh, Rach?”, Finn commented.

“I’m relieved that there was no sign of Brody and that Cassie didn’t completely vilify me for keeping Brody away.”

"I don't think Brody is dumb enough to go against a restraining order given his source of income.", Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, but you said that about before he tried to attack Rachel too."

"It's different when it's actually illegal to go near her."

"Yeah, Kurt's right. I didn't really expect to see him, but I expected worse from Cassie. She must have been notified of the reasoning."

"Well you can relax now. We're home and all is well. We have the weekend to look forward too!"

Rachel pouted when she remembered that Finn would be leaving for Lima on Sunday, but before she could say something lamenting it, Puck walked in with his arms full of fresh flowers and interrupted her.

"Hey Rachel, can I borrow your man? I need him to go to Home Depot."

"Noah, Finn is the one you should be asking. He doesn't need my permission."

"Well, I wasn't sure if you had plans for him.", Puck said as he put flowers in various vases around the living area.

"I don't have anything planned. Although I might do a little shopping if you are going to occupy a Finn."

"Alone??!!", Finn exclaimed.

"Well I assumed Kurt would want to come. It's shopping after all."

"What are we shopping for?"

Rachel whispered "a really hot teddy to surprise Finn" into his ear.

Kurt froze and then stammered, "I can't go to Victoria's Secret with you!"

"Why not? You've helped me shop there before! And we both know that Finn is not going to let me go anywhere alone!"

"Because I still haven't fully lost the excitement from class! Besides, I want to go to Home Depot."

"What???!!!", the three of them exclaimed.

Kurt looked indignant. I'll have you know that I have stepped foot in a Home Depot before. I need to get some paint. My walls need something."

Really, he just wanted to spend a little time with Puck before Blaine arrived and he was hoping to sneak a few kisses as well. And it wouldn't hurt to spend more time with Finn before he left.

"Your walls? Fine. But I am going to buy lingerie by myself. No chaperones."

"Well it's a good thing that I got off my shift early today. I am an expert in lingerie shopping. Can't have you flitting about the city on your own now, can we?", Santana purred as she entered the loft.

Rachel sighed loudly, but softened when she saw Finn's relief.

"Well, let's go then. Have fun, ladies. Don't turn our little Rachel into a whore, Satan."

"Hey!", Santana protested as the boys vacated, practically dragging Finn off of Rachel's lips.

Puck speed walked to the bus stop.

"Dude what's the rush? We got time, it's Friday."

Puck kept rushing. "We have to go to Home Depot, but that's just a poor cover."

"Poor cover for what?", Kurt asked, out of breath from needing to catch up after a store window caught his eye..

Puck sighed. "Well I suppose the cover is blown"

"Oh were we doing something for Kurt? Sweet."

"No, Rachel. I have a plan to let her know we all actually love her. But, I suppose it was partially for Kurt too. They like the same stuff."

"Oh."

"Sorry", Kurt said sheepishly.

"Wait, why are you pushing this? I like that you're including me, but Rachel is my girlfriend and it's a little weird and I don't know how I feel about it."

"Look, I know that she's yours, forever, but this is my one and only shot to fulfill a fantasy."

"Okaaaay", Finn replied, still wondering what the whole story was.

Puck continued explaining to Finn.

“Dude, you’ve seen Braveheart. I want that prima nocta thing with Rachel.”

"Isn't that supposed to be before she does it with the husband, cuz, it's a bit late for that."

Kurt cut in. “Well you have to give him props for at least asking before sleeping with your girlfriend this time.”

They both glared at him

“Ok, so we're not joking about that still."

Finn sighed, "It's not that. I just want Rachel to feel loved. Not like property. We're not in medieval Scotland."

“And Puck is definitely not nobility.”, Kurt added, not able to contain his sarcasm, hiding behind it to protect his own hurt feelings. He wondered why Puck seemed focused on Rachel when he thought they might be starting something."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, continue your request for getting into Rachel's pants.

“But I do love Rachel, I always have.”

“You LOVE her? Oh God, What about Quinn or Kurt? Aren’t you sort of together now? You slept with her last week, Kurt this week, Santana?.”

“First, Santana and I are close friends with occasional benefits. We are never going to be exclusive or date - she is a lesbian. It's just blowing off steam. As for Q, last week was in the context of a five-some, and she seemed pretty clear that it was a hookup, but I love her, probably too much since she will never choose me. And Kurt...," he spoke to him now, "we are both kind of emotionally messed up now, so I'm sorry I don't have a better answer than 'I care about you and want to see how it goes.' It's new and a label would just kill it before it really starts. "

Kurt nodded in assent, understanding, even though he was still a little jealous

"And yeah, I love Rachel too, but I'm even more sure that I would never take her from you."  
"

"Okay, so you love them."

“Yeah.”, Puck said softly. “I’m all sorts of messed up emotionally. I would do anything for my people. That’s why I’m here. I’m the guy that will get arrested for beating down that donkey-faced douchebag so that she can keep you. I got your back because you’re my bro and I love you, but also because I love her. She’ll always be special to me, even though I know that she is one hundred percent yours. I cherish her friendship, as I think she does too, despite her general disdain toward my behavior, but you own her heart. I thought you’d get it, having loved Q and Rachel too, and help me have a chance to be with her like that since I never will again have the chance”

“Puck, I never loved Quinn. Not really. I thought I did for a little while, especially when I thought she was carrying the baby that I didn’t even get to have fun making. But even that feeling wasn’t really love as I know it to be now. I do care about her, but it’s not love. Rachel is my absolute EVERYTHING. I can barely describe how I feel about her, it’s that special and intense. But I do understand that conflicted feeling. And I know what it’s like to want her and not be able to have her. You know that's part of why we're doing this with you guys.”

“How is tonight?”

“That's up to Rachel. I'm ready.”

“Can you sing Boyz II men?”

“You're going to convince her via song? Then why the hell are we going to Home Depot?”

“Diversion. Also to build you two a sex swing.”

“Wait, What?”, Finn said, not sure that he heard him right.

“You have that great beam in your room. Why not install a swing? To have sex in.”

“Uhhh. That seems to be something that we wouldn’t accomplish in an evening.”

“Well we also needed to buy time to buy candles and chocolate and all that shit.”

“How romantic.”, Kurt quipped, still reeling from his own emotional upheaval.

“Eh, you love me anyway.”

“I apparently love a lot of people at the moment. Maybe all the polyamory will sort this all out. The sex with the biggest spark wins.”

“Oh, that'll be Rach and me. Sometimes we see sparks as we make love.”

“Really Finn?”, Kurt asked, his annoyance with how earnest Finn could be showing though.

“Sorry”, he mumbled back as he shrugged.

“Okay, boys. Stop fighting like girls for a minute. We have to figure out what we need to buy for a sex swing.”

“Lots of webbing. A secure anchor. Strong dowels or pipe. Biners, though I don’t think you can get them at home depot. Although the webbing might be a little rough in places. We should get soft fabric covers for friction points.”

“Thought a lot about sex swings, Finn?”, Kurt asked, surprised at the sheer speed with which Finn laid out all the materials for the contraption.

“Have you met Rachel? She loves swings, a sex swing would just be an extension of that. I bet I’d just find her up there swinging if we had one. I thought of building and installing one in my room senior year, but I couldn’t figure out how to do it and have an invisible anchor point.”

“I would’ve loved to see my dad’s face when you tried to explain why there was an anchor over your bed or better yet, why you build Rachel a swing in your room. But if you’ve thought about it, then why were you so surprised when Puck suggested it?”

“It wasn’t what I was expecting Puck to suggest.”

“But you still didn’t answer my first question, which is if you can sing Boyz II Men?”

“I can try.”

“Good, because we’re singing ‘I’ll make love to you’” tonight.”

“You know we have to get Blaine too, right?”, Kurt reminded him.

“There are four dudes in the group. We kind of need Blaine, too.”

“What’s Santana gonna do?”, Finn asked, knowing that she was not going to just let Puck get all the glory.

“Well four dudes and Santana. I talked to her today at work. She can find some harmony part in there, or sing some ohhs and ahhs over the chorus.”

“Sooo, why am I singing? I kinda don’t have to. Rachel already knows I love her.”  
Puck and Kurt looked at each other, guiltily, but also surprised, before looking back at Finn.

“Oh.”, Finn said, realizing that he was being used because him singing would definitely put Rachel in the mood. “I’m not sure if I like being used to manipulate my girlfriend.”

“It’s not really manipulating her, Finn. She knows she can say no, and she is smart enough to know by now that she is affected by being serenaded, so I would hope by now that she has learned to adjust her decision making to account for her heightened emotions. This is a gesture to show her we all care, you included, not a way to manipulate her.”, Kurt explained.

“Ok. Yeah, I can sing.”

“Sweet. Hey, look, Home Depot does have biners. Not that you’re going to want to take this down after it’s up.”

“I think he will want to when our parents visit, or Rachel’s dads.”, Kurt pointed out.

“I don’t think we will be seeing them for a while. Rachel is really pissed at them.”

“Hey Finn, pick out your webbing and meet me at the check out. We still need candles and sex food.”

“Sex food?”, Kurt inquired as they went to find pipes and connectors.

“Yeah, for wooing, sex play, and replenishing energy. Also wine or champagne.”

“You’ve matured from wine coolers to wine, nice.”

Puck’s cell phone rang.

“Well, speaking of wine coolers…”, he answered his phone, “Hello, Quinn.”


	19. Hey Mama

“Rumor has it that you’re in New York.”, Quinn spoke primly, holding back from asking Puck why he was there rather than in Lima.

“Rumor’s true, Q.”

“That’s nice.”

“Think I’m gonna stay.  I got a job.”

“Backing up Finn is not a job.”

“ I meant a real job.  One that pays me money for my services.”

“Oh my goodness, you’re a gigolo now too?”

“What??!!  The fuck, Q?  I’m bartending.  Is your opinion of me really that low?”

“Oh, Sorry.”, she curtly responded.

“No you’re not.  But it’s alright. I’ve known for a long time how much better you think you are.”

“It’s not that.  I.  I.  Um.  You’re really smart but you usually try to get a lot for the least amount of work, and well..”

“Doing that would be a literal bang for a buck.”

“Yeah.”

Puck sighed, realizing that this conversation was getting nowhere fast and that he was running out of time.

“Well, Q, it’s been nice chatting but I got some stuff to finish on a timetable.”

“Wait!”

“What?”

“Can you come get me?  I’m on the train to New York.”

Finn walked over as Puck was shaking his head in disbelief.

“Should we meet you at Penn Station?”

“Hi Blaine!!” Finn shouted toward Puck’s phone.

“Yeah, 8:00ish.  Why is Finn calling me Blaine?”

“He didn’t realize you are not the other person that we’re picking up at Penn Station at 8.”, Puck said before walking a few feet away to get the final details.

Finn raised an eyebrow and Kurt flatly responded, “It appears as though Quinn might be joining us this evening.”

Finn’s eyes widened and he responded, “Uh.  Okay.”

“Yeah.”, Kurt replied, emotionless in his tone, but the desperation showing in his face.”

“Hey, I thought Quinn wasn’t so bad anymore.  Didn’t you just see her here a couple of weeks ago?  Didn’t she help Rachel a lot with that whole topless film thing?”

“Actually, I think it was more Santana that got through to her, given that Quinn is a bit conservative, but yeah, Quinn’s fine.  I. Well.  I just wanted a little less drama and confusion.”

“And you’re a little jealous.”

“Jealous of what?”, Puck asked, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Kurt and Finn responded at the same time, with “Nothing.” and  “Quinn”, respectively.

Kurt glared at Finn, who shrugged, “I thought honesty would help avoid drama.  You said you didn’t want drama either.  I have to go back to Lima in two days.  I don’t want to be dealing with drama, unless it’s Rachel-drama.”.  He paused.  “That came out wrong.  Uh.  I just meant that I wanted the good kind of drama.  Like music and romance and sex.”

Puck laughed, “You like that she flies off the handle and that you can calm her down.  I bet you get a boner from it.”

“I do NOT!”

“Finn, you really do love when she goes into diva mode.”

“Can we check out?”, Finn deflected.  “I want to build the sex swing.  I don’t want to talk about drama.  Also, you two both have far more drama than Rachel this week, and she’s had to deal with a persistent creepy gigolo guy this week.”

“Yeah we can check out.”, Puck said.  They walked toward the checkout in silence.

When Finn was busy paying for his sex swing supplies, Puck turned to Kurt and tried to apologize, “Look, K.  I can tell you’re pissed or upset or something.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t know she was coming.”

“You can’t control how you feel. I have Blaine coming this weekend. I still love Blaine even though he cheated on me.”

“It’s a bit obvious that you’re pissed as hell that Quinn is showing up.”

“Uh.  No.  It’s fine that she wanted to visit.”

“It’s okay to be jealous.”

“No, it’s not.  I have no claim to you and I have another guy coming presumably for a booty call”

“It’s kinda hot that you’re jealous.”

“She’s the mother of your child.  I can’t compete with that.”

“She also doesn’t want to really be with lowlife scum like me. I’m not a Yale educated socialite.”

“You’re not a low life scum. You’re so much more than that.”

“Thanks for that K.”, he smirked, knowing that he did mean something to Kurt, even though he was trying to deny it because he felt bad for being conflicted.

Then, Finn appeared with his supplies newly bagged and blurted out the question that no one had addressed.

“So how does this affect Operation: Get into everyone’s pants?”

“Secretive code name, you got there.”, Puck teased.  “I’m gonna have to talk to Q.  I still want to do it.  I know Santana is cool with it, because she enjoyed a romp with baby mama just last week.  Q’s probably down with it - I’d be willing to bet this is a booty call weekend.  Rachel is really the only one I’m worried about.  Q wasn’t part of the original deal.”

“I think Rachel will be just fine with it.”, Kurt said knowingly, remembering their Thursday conversation.

“What??!!”, Finn reacted to Kurt’s leading tone. “The self esteem issues that Quinn  brings to the table for Rachel are like a million times worse than any past issues she’s had with Santana.”

“True.”, Kurt pointed. “But I think that you having closure sex with Quinn and choosing Rachel over her in the end is probably even more powerful than you choosing her over Satan. Plus, Quinn seems to have her heart set on Puck and Santana, so that could be good for Rachel to see even when the opportunity is there.”

“I guess.  But also not necessary.  Well, none of this is necessary.  It’s just supposed to be a fun thing we do together before we get married.”

“And Rachel agrees, but she also sees the closure with past attractions as a good thing too.”

“Oh, you two talked.”, Puck chuckled.

“Have you met neither of us?  Of course we talked!  Several times!!!  First I had to make sure that she hadn’t lost her mind, and then well, I needed to talk about my dilemma and it came up.”

“Yeah it did.”, Puck smirked.

Kurt blushed while Finn just laughed out loud. “Kurt, you walked right into that one.”

“Yes, yes I suppose I did. My aren’t erections hilarious?”, he said sarcastically.

“They are, dude.  But in all seriousness, Rachel’s down with getting naked with Q?”

“I believe that she did say that she almost wished Quinn would be a part of it too, for that closure piece, not necessarily because she has a burning desire for hot lesbian sex with her.”

Both Puck and Finn glazed over for a few seconds after Kurt said that.

“You’re both thinking about it, aren’t you?”

“No.”, Finn responded automatically as Puck enthusiastically nodded.

“Dude, you know she’s not here to hear you admit that you fantasized about her and another chick, right?”

“I know.  I wasn’t fantasizing about her and Quinn getting it on.”

“He was imagining them both doing unspeakable things to HIM.”

Finn blushed and blurted out, “Don’t tell Rachel.  Santana might have also been involved.”

Both Kurt and Puck couldn’t help themselves and just burst out laughing at him.

“Hey!  What’s so funny?!”

“You and Rachel have agreed to a polyamorous tryst.  You don’t think it’s okay that you fantasize about it?”

“Oh. Yeah.  I guess Rachel probably does too.”, Finn replied, looking at Kurt for intel.

“Don’t look at me.  If she had fantasies about it, I don’t know the details.”

“It’s okay, I think Kurt’s fantasies about it were hot enough for all of us.”

“Oh no.  Puck!!  You promised!”

Puck put his hands up in defense and sighed.  “Yeah, I know.”

“I feel left out!”

“You weren’t left out in the fantasies.  And no, I’m not sharing the details.”, Kurt shut him down.

“Then how am I going to know if our polymorphous schism fulfills your needs then?”

“I’m sure whatever we do will be more than I have ever wanted. Are you trying to say polyamorous tryst?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Hey look, a store that sells candles and chocolate.  Score!”, Puck redirected them into the store.

  
  


Rachel huffed as she walked to the train and to Victoria’s Secret with Santana.

“You know, I’m beginning to take all your huffing and puffing personally.”

“Its not you.  I just don’t want to be chaperoned everywhere.  I’m not going to break.  And it’s highly unlikely that I’d run into Brody at Victoria’s Secret.  AND I got the restraining order.  So shouldn’t everything go back to normal now?”

“Um, Finn is moving here, eventually. I think this is your new normal, girl.  At least until he gets used to the city.”

Rachel sighed.  “Will you at least let me pick out and try on my lingerie on my own?”

“Party pooper.  On one condition.”

Rachel rolled her eyes as Santana finished, “I get to buy you something too, and you have no say about it other than whether you need a different size while in the dressing room.”

“That’s your condition?”

“Yes.  It would be a bonus if it made an appearance for Sexapalooza.”

“Is that what we’re calling it now?”

“I think Kurt is calling it the ‘polyamorous tryst’.”

“Finn has called it ‘Operation: Get into everyone’s pants’.  Kurt and I have a couple of variations on the terminology, but mostly use the word polyamorous in it.”

“I like Sexapalooza.  Does this mean we have a deal?”

Rachel sighed, wondering what Santana’s angle was.  After all, she knew that Rachel had an extensive collection of quite scandalous lingerie already.

“Deal”

Rachel browsed through the racks, searching for a teddy that would drive Finn wild.  She had it narrowed down to three when Santana came parading through the store with something red and shiny behind her.  

“You need this.”

Rachel rolled her eyes and added it to those draped over her arm.

“Thank you, Santana.”

As Rachel walked to the dressing room, Santana’s phone started playing “Hey mama”, and Rachel turned and wondered out loud, “I wonder what Quinn wants.”

“Dunno.”, Santana said, then answered, “To what do we owe this honor?”

“We?”

“Well yeah, Rachel is here too.  She’s trying on something to make Finn’s head explode in the Victoria’s Secret dressing room.  Say hi, Rachel.”

“Hi Quinn.”, Rachel’s voice melodically wafted out from the dressing room.

“Oh, I never thought I’d see the day when Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry went lingerie shopping together.”

“Well she still won’t let me see.”

“Gee, I wonder why.”, Quinn countered sarcastically.

“Bite me, Fabray.”

“Maybe later tonight.”

“Wait, What??”

“I’m on the train.  To New York.”

“Ni puta manera”, Santana breathed out.

 

“Surprised much?, Quinn spat back.

 

“A little.”, Santana admitted, wondering how Quinn’s visit might mess with Puck’s plan.

 

“It might get a little crowded in the loft.  I mean, normally there are three of you and we’re doubling that.”

 

“More than doubling.  Blaine is en route too.  But we will have room.  Obviously, Finn and Rachel are in her room--”

 

“OUR ROOM”, Rachel corrected from the dressing room.

 

Santana rolled her eyes and continued, “Sorry, Finn and Rachel are in their room.  I assume that Pretty Pony goes in Kurt’s room.  So you have the choice of crashing with either me or Puck.  We both have bedrooms now.”

 

“Maybe I’ll trade off.”, she drawled seductively.

“Oh, mama wants a little action this weekend, doesn’t she?”

“Did I hear that Quinn is coming this weekend?”, Rachel asked from the dressing room.

“Hold on Q.”, Santana said into the phone before calling out to Rachel, “Yeah, she’s on the train now, Diva!”

“Do we need to get her?”

“Hey, Little Miss Horny-as-Fuck, what time do we need to come to escort your ass to the crowded loft?”

Quinn took a deep breath and ignored Santana’s nickname to reply, “Puck and Kurt are going to pick me up at 8.  Puck did say something about picking up Blaine then too.”

“Yeah, But if you’re already on the train, why are you taking so long?”

“I have to make a stop on the way there.”

“I see.  Anything fun?”

“Maybe…”, she teased.

“Oh, alright. Well, we’ll see you when we see you.  Glad the boys are making the trek out.  I gotta get back to Rachel.  She’s being way too quiet in that dressing room.”

“I just don’t have anything to say!  You’re talking to Quinn!  See you later, Quinn!!”, Rachel exclaimed.

“Bye.”

“Bye, Q.”

“So, this is going to be a drama filled weekend.”, Rachel said matter-of-factly.

“I think Kurt is going to spontaneously combust.  I mean, he’s totally into Puck, whose baby mama is enroute at the same time as his so-called soul mate, and he still hasn’t controlled his feelings for you and Finn.”

“Why is Quinn coming anyway?”

“She didn’t say.  But, I think this is a reverse booty call.  I think mama had a little too much fun last weekend.  She sounded waaaay too seductive for her own good.  And mentioned splitting time between my room and Puck’s.”

“Quinn?  Booty call?  Little miss celibacy?”

“Well, sex with Puck and I in the same night can definitely be enough to start up an insatiable sex drive.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Wow.  This week has been completely nuts.  Wonderful for a lot of reasons, but still completely nuts.”

“I wonder if mama wants in on our eventual plans?”

“Well, it would even out our numbers.  I mean, its you and me and three guys.”

“Four guys.”

“Well, yeah, if Blaine is around when we’re ready.”

“You mean, you wouldn’t want to jump into it this weekend when everyone is here?”

“Well, I don’t know.”

“About Quinn?”

“Quinn would be fine.”

“Then?”

“I’m just not sure I’m all the way ready yet.”

Santana sighed, “yeah, well there’s going to be a lot of sex this weekend, even if it doesn’t include you and Finn.”

“I figured as much.”

“So, diva, have you decided on a teddy?  And what do you think of my selection.”

“Well, I’m down to two from mine and while I wouldn’t have picked out the one you chose, I have to admit that it makes me look pretty hot.”

“Fashion show, diva.  I’ll help you decide on yours.”

Rachel grunted, “fine” as she swung open the door wearing next to nothing held together by an intricate pattern of crisscrossing straps.

“Holy fuck.”

“Okay, that was a good sign.”, Rachel replied, shutting the door in Santana’s shocked face to put on the next one.  

Santana was silent until the door swung open again.  This time, she was a little more prepared for viewing Rachel’s perfect petite frame, and merely breathed out, “damn, Berry.”

“So, should I go with ‘Holy Fuck’ or ‘Damn, Berry?’”

Santana shrugged, “both?”

“I can only afford one of these right now.  I am not charging lingerie to Daddy’s credit card, especially not after our argument.  I have to watch my cash flow.  I only have so much from savings and odd jobs around NYADA for things other than food and shelter.”

“Not a problem.  Auntie ‘Tana will be your sugar mama for this.  It would be a sin to not have both of those.”

“So don’t buy the one you picked out, then.”

“Oh, no.  You’re getting all three.”

“That seems excessive, Santana.  I have an extensive collection of lingerie as it is.”

“I know.   But seriously.  You know it’ll make Finn happy.”

Rachel interrupted. “Finn would be happy even without fancy lingerie.  In fact, he will probably break the strappy one the first time out.”

Santana laughed, “Oh, he’s a ripper, is he?  Never would’ve thought.  huh.”

“Anyway, as I was saying, it’ll make Finn happy, so one is a gift for you, and the other one is a gift for Finn.  I haven’t given him a gift in...well, ever.”

“One.”, Rachel argued as she opened the door, fully clothed again, holding out the two teddies for Santana to decide.  Santana however just snatched both from Rachel adding them to her pile and simply argued back, “Dos.” and headed to the cashier, followed by Rachel with the other teddy.

They returned to the loft and Rachel went to the kitchen to grab a snack.  She figured it would be a late dinner or some sort of all-evening snacking as dinner thing, but wanted to make sure they had enough of a balance of snacks to be at least a little nutritious.  

Santana put her new purchases away and joined Rachel, who was eating some almond milk yogurt with fruit in it, in the kitchen.  Santana reached for her hidden stash of chocolate chips and dropped a few in Rachel’s yogurt, before eating a few herself, to go with her walnuts.  

“I see we’re both snacking to avoid thinking about dinner hungry.”

“I figured we might do a snack and drinks night.  Or late night takeout.”

“Puck might grab some things when they’re out too.”

“I thought they were going to Home Depot.”

“Puck was talking earlier when he was cleaning in his underwear about getting snacks too.”

“It was nice of him to clean the loft.  It looks great.  I never would’ve thought Puck would think to clean before we had guests.  Did he know Quinn was coming?”

“Not when he was cleaning.”, Santana paused, “I think he was doing this for Kurt. Something is going on there - I think Puck is a little wary of Blaine coming, so he was trying to do something nice for him, both to get on Kurt’s good side and to cover up any sign of jealousy.”

“I think a monogamous polyamory situation would work for Kurt, Blaine, and Noah, if Blaine and Noah have any sort of attraction at all, that is.”

“Yeah, they’re a weird pairing, but hey, if it alleviates the drama, I’m all for it.”

“I just want Kurt to not be so stressed out anymore.”

“Yeah, he is no fun stressed out.  Getting laid seemed to relax him a bit though.”

“Yeah.  It actually did.  But you know as well as I do that Kurt does not do meaningless sex.  He actually likes Noah, or he wouldn’t have gone for a repeat performance.”

“I’m just wondering how baby mama is going to handle Puck’s new discovery that he swings both ways.”

“It depends on how she pictures her relationship with Noah.  If she doesn’t imagine a future with him, I imagine that she’ll be surprised, but then not really care.  If she imagined ending up with him someday, this is going to be one crazy drama-filled weekend.”

“Oh, Q does have a thing for Puck.  Crazy bitch always did, and they’re actually good for each other, but she has to sort out her ridiculous ego that keeps telling her that he’s not good enough for her.”

“She needs a paradigm shift.  Calling him Noah would help.  He’s a grown man now, and he hasn’t really been his alter-ego, ‘Puck’ in a while, even though he likes to think of himself as a badass still.”

“I guess.  Ok Berry, hit the shower.  I haven’t asked you why, but you reek of sex.”

“You have to ask why?  I pulled Finn into a classroom between classes.”

“You did Finnocence in a public place?”, Santana asked incredulously.

Rachel glared at Santana for using that particular nickname and for being so surprised.  “It’s not the first time, you know.  We do have quite the list.”, she countered.

“Name one that didn’t have a locking door.”

“The April Rhodes Auditorium”

“WHAT??!!!”

“We might have had a moment go overboard after Mr. Schuester’s Teacher of the Year assembly.”

“Go overboard?  So like you kissed horizontal and he groped your boobs?”

“No, that was our first kiss.  Well, he didn’t grope my boobs, that time.  Anyway, we had intercourse upstage left.”

“Respect, Berry.  Respect.”

“Um, Thanks?”

“Wait, you did Finn between classes today?  So you made out with Kurt smelling like Finchel splooge?”

“Uh.”

“No wonder Kurt looked so frazzled.”

“I’m going to go take a bath now.”

“I’m sure Finn will erase the smell of the bath salts in about 30 seconds of getting back.”

“I can only take so many showers a day. I guess the one after dance is more of a quick rinse, but still!”

Santana chuckled, “Enjoy it.  Sexed up Diva is much more pleasant than sexually frustrated Diva.”

Rachel headed to the bath.  Within five minutes of stepping in.  Finn came bursting into the bathroom and stripped down to join her after peeing.

“Finn!!  You’re going to overflow the tub!”, Rachel protested as Finn lumbered into the bathtub that was much too small for the two of them.

“Nah..I’m just making sure you don’t get cold.  I raise the water level so your boobs are always covered.”  He gave them a little squeeze, before continuing, “See.  Not cold.  I’m helpful.”

“You are very helpful.”, Rachel said, rolling her eyes before continuing with an evil smirk, “And you’re cleaning up all the splashes of water on the floor, naked, while I watch you.”

“You just want to ogle my ass.”

“I wasn’t trying to hide that fact.  And it’s only fair.  You and Kurt couldn’t get enough of my ass today.”

“Rach, that leotard is seriously hot.  I mean, I was in pain for the whole class.  And you’d think I’d be able to control my hard ons after seeing you look hot and naked so many times.  But no, that leotard did a lot for me.”

“You’ll like what I bought today even more.”

“More than the leotard?  I doubt it.”

“If I danced in what I bought, you wouldn’t be able to control yourself like you did in dance class.  You’d take me right then and there.  And no one would try to stop you, because well, it’s that hot.”

“I need to see it noooooow.”, Finn whined.

“We’re in the bath.”

“We can get out.”

“But then we’re going to smell like sex again, which is why I got in the bath in the first place.”

“I got in because there was a naked Rachel in it.  I don’t care about smelling like sex.”

“I think our roommates might.  I already made Kurt crazy by smelling like you during our scenes today.  Let’s give them a little break.”

“I don’t think they want a break.  I think they want to smell like us too.”

“True.  But I’d prefer to stay clean at least through greeting our guests.”

“I guess I’ll just have to do you in the bath then.” Finn said matter of factly before boosting her onto his erection, earning a loud shriek of pleasure that reverberated through the loft.

“How many times have they done it today?”, Kurt wondered aloud as he sat on their couch with Puck and Santana.

“Actually today is a slow day, I think.  He got a BJ in the morning, and then something happened later  because Finn totally smelled like sex.”, Puck pointed out as Rachel moaned more from behind the bathroom door.

“Rachel pulled him into an empty NYADA classroom between classes.”, Santana explained.

“So it just seems like a lot?”

“If our plan works, there will be a lot more today.”  Rachel let out another wail, higher pitched this time as she was near her peak as Finn relentlessly slammed up into her splashing the entire bathroom in the process.

“It’s got a shot.  She got three teddies today.  You’re welcome.”, Santana boasted.

“Three?  I thought she was watching her expenses.”, Kurt asked.

“Oh, she only bought one.  Auntie ‘Tana’s Angel card insisted on the other two.  It would’ve been criminal for her not to own them, even if Finn is the only one who gets to see them.”

“Auntie ‘Tana has an Angel card.  No Devil cards for Satan?”, Kurt quipped, just before an oddly melodic outburst came from the bathroom, followed by Finn very loudly grunting out, “Oh god, oh god, holy flying fuck Rachel!”

“I wouldn’t be so mean to someone who enabled that much hotness.”, she pointed out.

“All hail, queen of darkness”, Puck bowed to her sarcastically.

At that moment, a towel-clad Rachel emerged and giggled at Puck bowing to Santana.

“Why are we bowing down to Santana?”

“She’s the queen of darkness.”, Kurt explained, knowing that it wasn’t really an explanation at all.

“Ooooh kaaaay.”, Rachel said before retreating to her room, followed by Finn trying to avoid being a spectacle out there.

“What the hell does she do that gets you to say things like ‘holy flying fuck’?”, Puck teased.

Finn sighed, “Can I at least get dressed before you comment on my poor word choice during sex?  It’s just that Rachel is really really good, ok?”

Finn and Rachel closed the door and got dressed.

“Maybe we’ll get our own apartment when I move here.  Then we won’t have a curious audience discussing our sexual behaviors.”, Finn commented.

“As much as I would love that, I think for now, we are stuck with roommates.  New York is expensive, and it’s tough, even with my dads’ support and odd jobs at NYADA.  When it was just Kurt and I, both Burt and my dads were giving us a lot toward rent.  It was really nice when Santana moved in, and as stupid as it was, Brody made it doable without assistance.  I’m glad Puck is staying for financial reasons, especially if I get cut off.  With you, it will get even easier.”

“I know, but getting alone time is hard.”

“Yeah, but this week isn’t the best indicator.  It’s new, and while Kurt, Santana, and I had our normal schedules, you and Puck didn’t.  We will have a better system when it’s not so new and we’re not so frantic to get as much loving in as we can.”

“I’m going to audition for summer shows.  I probably won’t get much, and probably off-Broadway given my experience, but it might be enough to save up for a place for just us.  It’s just hard for me to focus on school and a steady job.  NYADA will support theater work though.”

“Rach, I didn’t mean to suggest that you need to get a job outside of school.  I want you to focus on your dreams.  Yes, I want our own apartment, but I would work extra to get one for us.”

“Finn, you will need to focus on your studies too.  You have dreams too.  We will make it work.”

“I know.  That’s a good thing.”

“Yes it is!”, Rachel exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

He laughed and sat down on the bed, just enjoying holding her.  She snuggled into him and discovered that she was a little sleepy and yawned.

Finn looked down on her and smiled, “Want to take a nap, Rach?”

“Uh huh.”, she said sleepily with another yawn.  

Finn shifted so that he was spooning her curled up form and they were both asleep within minutes.

“It’s a little too quiet in there.”, Puck said.

“They JUST had sex.  Did you think they’d just go at it again because they happened to be in a bedroom?”, Kurt said incredulously.

“Nah, they’re probably just making out.”, Santana pointed out.

“They’re still loud when they do that.”, Kurt countered.

“I actually meant that they probably fell asleep.  I know they’ve been like rabbits this week, but I was thinking Finn was going to come with us to the train station and we have to go soon.”, Puck pointed out, a bit miffed that they both thought he was insinuating that there should be Finchel sex going on yet again.

“Oh, yeah, that would make sense.”, Santana agreed.

“We could just let them sleep and wake them up when we get back with Quinn and Blaine.  There’s no real reason for Finn to come with us.”, Kurt offered.

“Do you need me to come?”, Santana asked, hoping that the answer was no, since it was chilly and she was quite comfortable in their apartment away from the blowing wind.

“Nah, I think Kurt and I can manage picking up our exes together.”

“Oh god, we are actually picking up our exes.  This is weird.”

“Weird enough to need Auntie ‘Tana to join you?”

“No.  Santana, we know you don’t want to go anyway.  I’ve lived with you for a month now.  I know when you’re offering but don’t really want to do something.  You can figure out some dinner plans, or snacks or something for when we get back.  Finchel can help if they wake up and don’t immediately get sexually active.”

“Yay!”, Santana said quietly. “Now you two can make out on the train before you need to separate  and share beds with your exes.

“I thought Quinn was sleeping with you.”, Puck said.

“She implied that she would sleep with you one night and me the other.  I assume she’ll need to leave on Sunday.

“The queen of celibacy is going to sleep with you both in one weekend?  Is this some alternate universe?”

“She slept with us both in one night last week.”, Puck pointed out.

“Oh.  Yeah.  Forgot about that.”, Kurt said.

“Well maybe she can have my bed and I’ll hop in with Kurt and Blaine.”

“What??!!!”, Kurt and Santana shouted at the same time.

“I’m not sure I want Quinn drama this weekend.  I’m not gonna lie.  I loved getting to sleep with her last week.  I love her.  But if this is one of her games, I am not a pawn, and I’d rather have fun with the boys.”

“Fair enough.  We’ll see what her motives are soon enough.  I can read her like a book. I’ll know if this is a crazy bitch weekend or a Quinn just missing us weekend.  Text me if she’s in on Sexapalooza.”

“If she is, let Finn and Rachel sleep.  If not, wake ‘em up.”

Santana nodded knowingly.  “Because if they’re already in bed, the serenade might be more effective.  I mean, why get out of bed, right?”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Okay, time to go get more people to cram into this increasingly smaller loft.  Santana, no napping with Finchel.  We don’t want them to wake up cranky because you accidentally groped them without permission.”

“Ok, Dad.”. Santana groaned before perking up, “Don’t miss your stop making out on the train!”

Puck scowled at her and then grabbed his coat to leave with Kurt, who was already at the door.

They walked out and shut the door behind them.

“Are you ready for this insanity?”, Puck asked.

“Well, ready doesn’t seem like the right word.  I’m feeling nervous, but excited.  This could go really well or really bad.”

“We should just close the doors to the loft and declare it a sex weekend.”

“Pretty sure Finn and Rachel are doing that anyway.  It’s just a matter of who else they invite in.”

“You got to watch this week, I think it’ll happen.  I think the song will be the nudge they need.”

“I’m a little nervous that it might just happen and then everyone will be all weird around each other.”

“No offense, but you’re already feeling weird around everyone.  I mean, you’ve been jumpy and weird all week.”

“You’re right.  I haven’t had a normal exchange with anyone this week.  Maybe on a bigger scale, it’s going to separate the love from the lust.”

“Release is good.  Sex is good.  Everyone is gonna have fun and maybe everything will just get sorted out.”, Puck said, getting on the train.

“Well, except Finn and Rachel.  They’re presorted.  No one is going to end up with them except each other.”, Kurt replied, following him.

“Well, yeah.  But we will all get the chance we always wanted.  Hey, is it okay to make out on the train?”

“I generally think that it’s considered to be inconsiderate.”

“I mean, are we asking for a hate crime?”

“Oh. Um.  Well I’ve never really had a partner to make out with in the city.  But it’s generally fine.  I mean I’ve seen guys on the street together, so, it’s not like Lima.”

“Well then will you get over here and kiss me then?”

“You actually want to just kiss me?”

“You wanna talk about it or enjoy it.”

Kurt responded by crashing his lips into Puck’s and just enjoying the sensations of kissing.  Puck came up for air a few moments later and looked dazed, breathing out, “That was pretty hot, K.” before going in for more kisses, this time resting one hand on Kurt’s upper thigh while the other held the back of Kurt’s head.  Kurt’s arms wrapped around Puck’s neck and his fingers found their way into the back of Puck’s mohawk, which was growing a bit too long.  When they came up for air again, both with swollen lips and dazed looks, it was Kurt’s turn to speak.  “Puck, this feels way too good to be healthy.”

“You’re thinking too much.  It feels awesome.  And its totally healthy.  Kissing is good for you.”, Puck responded before placing tiny kisses on Kurt’s neck, so that he could respond if he wanted to.

“Good for me. Oh god. Puck, we have to slow down. We’re on a train, and well.  It’s a little too good if you know what I mean.”

Puck whispered in his ear, “Oh, you mean that you want to fuck me right here and right now.”

Kurt got a sudden burst of confidence and nibbled at Puck’s ear before responding, “I actually want you to fuck me this time.”

“Damnit Quinn and Blaine.”, Puck murmured into Kurt’s neck.

“Did you just say what I think you said?”, Kurt asked, pulling away in surprise.

“Uh.  I might have.  They’re just messing stuff up.  I like this.  It’s good.”

“But you love Quinn.  You have a child together.”

“I know.  Not like Beth is really ours though.”

Kurt paused for a minute, knowing that they couldn’t get into this on the train, with only minutes until they saw her.

“Ok.  Puck.  Here is what we need to do.  I like you.  I like this.  It’s easy and it’s hot and it’s starting to mean something, which is a little scary to be honest.  But in about 10 minutes, we have to act like we’re super excited to see Quinn and Blaine.  So we need to relax and put whatever we have on hold until there is a group sanctioned orgy, where we can.  Blaine at least knows you gave me a blow job, so there might be an opportunity to join us, even if the main event doesn’t happen.  But you cannot mess stuff up with Quinn over this.  Because in the end, you might still want to be with her.”

Kurt didn’t get to say anything else though, because he found his mouth was otherwise occupied by Puck’s tongue plunging deep into his mouth, exploring every possible angle as he kissed Kurt so hard that it would seem that he was trying to consume him.  After a few moments, he settled down and kissed more gently, and finally took a break.

“Thank you.”, Puck breathed out.

“Because I’m right?”

“I don’t know.  But I know we need to handle Quinn carefully, and I’ll be an asshole to her if I start thinking about Beth.  I know that it was best for her to go to Shelby, but sometimes I get angry that Quinn made all the decisions and I made none.”

“I know.”, Kurt said. “That’s why I said what I did.”

Puck responded by kissing Kurt gently.

“Thank you.”

They rode the rest of the way in silence simply holding hands, thankful for the relatively empty train car so they could think in peace.  

Just before standing up to get off the train, Kurt said, “You know, no matter what I feel for Blaine, I want you to know that I’m starting to feel those things for you too.”

“I know.  It’s weird.  But I know and I feel something for you too.”

They held hands until they got to the door of the train and let go.

“Here goes nothing.”

“This is going to be an interesting weekend.”


	20. I'll Make Love to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's happening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. It was a busy couple of months and I wanted to take extra care with this Chapter, given it's content. Not everyone is fans of Finn and Rachel sleeping with others, so I wanted to ensure that they had these experiences, but in a way that honored their relationship too.

Blaine closed his laptop as his train sped into the tunnel. In just a few minutes he would be arriving in New York. He was excited and apprehensive, and happy that he had a seat relatively free from other passengers, because he couldn’t stop fidgeting as he became lost in his thoughts. When Kurt asked him to visit, he was thrilled. He loved Kurt and wanted more than anything to get back together with him. Cheating on him was the stupidest thing he had ever done. And while he wasn’t lying when he said he was very liberal and willing to share Kurt with Puck or have a triad relationship, he was a little nervous about the prospect too. He was desperate to have Kurt back, in any capacity. It was his desperate nature that led to his tolerance of Kurt hooking up with him at Mr. Schue’s wedding, despite the lack of commitment. It still hurt, though. At least he had some time to process all that Kurt had shared with him about the previous day. It sounded like everyone’s hormones had went into overdrive and everyone became instantly attracted to everyone else overnight, with the exception of Finn and Rachel, who seemed to need convincing to succumb to everyone else’s desires, despite their curiosity. It really was quite an unusually fast turn of events. He understood why Kurt and everyone else was attracted to Finn and Rachel. He had once been attracted to Rachel and since Kurt and Rachel were so much alike, it wasn’t that much of a surprise that they both found Finn attractive and enjoyed his company.  
His nervous energy finally had an outlet as the train came to a stop and he stood up to get his bag and make his way through the station to find Kurt and the next train to Bushwick.   
He walked through the station looking for Kurt and ran headlong into Quinn.   
“I am so-- Quinn???”  
“Hi Blaine. Are you visiting Kurt this weekend?”  
“Yes. What are you doing in New York? I wasn’t expecting you.”  
“Oh, well, I had a light weekend and wanted to visit. Go shopping. See Santana, Kurt, and Rachel.”  
“Oh. So I guess we’re looking for the same people.”  
“Yeah. I’m looking for Kurt. Is he picking you up too?”  
“Puck said he would come.”  
“Oh, I bet they came together.”  
“Um, yeah. Rumor has it that Puck is living with him now.”  
“WHAT???”  
“Oh, you didn’t hear?”, Quinn purred. “Puck told me that he got a job as a bartender and he’s staying in New York.”  
“Oh.”. Blaine responded, dejected, thinking that all his chances with Kurt were gone, since Puck seemed interested in him and had proximity to his advantage.  
“You ok?”, Quinn asked in a rare moment where she was concerned.  
“Yeah, I just didn’t know that Puck was a permanent fixture in New York.”  
“Well, it’s Puck. So permanent might be a bit premature. It’s a good sign that he got a job. Maybe being accountable to Rachel, Santana, and Kurt will be good for him.”  
“Maybe”, Blaine acquiesced, not wanting to make it obvious that he was threatened by Puck.  
“Oh look, there are our men!!”, Quinn exclaimed, increasing her pace toward Puck.  
Blaine smiled, thinking to himself that it was a good thing that Quinn seemed focused on Puck being “her man”. Maybe that would give him a chance at rekindling his relationship with Kurt.  
“Blaine!!!”, Kurt yelled, spotting him with Quinn.  
Blaine ran over to Kurt, leaving Quinn to walk slowly over to them alone.  
Puck overcompensated for the potential awkwardness by simply gathering everyone in his arms for a group hug. Quinn accepted the weird gesture, but was hoping to be greeted with a searing kiss, rather than a group hug.  
Kurt spoke first, saying, “Hey, we should get to the train so we can get back to the loft. Finn, Rachel, and Santana are waiting.”  
“So are Finn and Rachel being sickeningly sweet again now?”, Quinn asked.   
“Um. No. Sweet, but not too sweet. But they have been fucking like rabbits.”, Puck answered. “They’re really happy.”  
Soon they were on the train to Bushwick, and Puck was getting fidgety next to Quinn.  
“Puck, why are you wiggling around so much?”, Quinn asked, trying her best not to get annoyed with his antsy energy.  
“I need to know something, Q.”  
“What?”, she answered, hoping that he wasn’t going to do something crazy like propose to her on the train.  
“Well, we are all trying to include Finn and Rachel in an orgy and I need to know if you and Blaine are in.”  
“Excuse me?”. Quinn asked, blinking, not entirely sure that she heard Puck correctly since what he said was so far from her expectations.  
“Kurt, are you in on this?”, Blaine whispered, not wanting to agree if Kurt wasn’t planning on participating. Kurt looked embarrassed, but nodded quickly before Puck continued.  
“Q, before you graced us with your presence, we were planning to woo Finn and Rachel. Tonight. It’s become apparent that everyone is attracted to them, and I think they want to have a fling with everyone before they truly commit to only each other.”  
Kurt shook his head, “It’s not quite so sordid. The experience you two had last weekend spurred some curiosity. Finn and Rachel are curious enough to want other experiences in bed, even though they are completely committed to one another. This opportunity has fallen into their laps, uh, literally, since we all have some sexual attraction to them.”  
“I’m in if Kurt wants me in, but I’m also cool with not joining in if that’s what he wants.”  
“B, you’re totally messing with him. Do what you want to do.”  
“B?”, Quinn responded.  
“Well, I’m K, you’re Q, I guess Puck has a thing for initials?”  
“Oh. I never heard him call anyone else by an initial before I guess.”  
“Never thought about it.”, Puck said honestly before turning the conversation back to getting answer. “So. You in or out?”  
“I’m in.”, Blaine replied.  
“Good.”, Kurt replied, relieved.  
“So how is this going to work?”  
“Well, if you say yes, we’re going back to the apartment and serenading a possibly still napping couple. We kind of need to convince Rachel that we’re not just wanting them for a piece of ass, but rather because we actually like them too. If you say no, we will have to wait until Finn’s next visit, because we’re not all going to be messing around when you’re with us and not participating.”  
“Ok, but I meant how are we all gonna…”  
“Uh, probably like the last one. Whatever happens happens. Or you know, we let Santana lead the party.”, Puck shrugged.  
“But what does that mean for me and Finn and Rachel. I mean there is no way she’s going to let me have sex with Finn. And is Finn really going to let you be with Rachel? I mean that’s just asking for furniture to be broken.”, Quinn pointed out as if that was obvious.  
“Do you want to have sex with Finn?”, Kurt asked pointedly.  
Quinn blushed, but didn’t verbally admit that she did, instead answering, “Part of me feels like I owe it to him. Even if he doesn’t actually want it anymore.”  
“Q, you’d get to fuck Finn. I am going to do Rachel and Finn is okay with it.”, Puck pointed out.  
“And I think you’ll find that Rachel has grown confidence since her days of fearing that she lives in your shadow or feeling that she’s Finn’s consolation prize. She has confidence in her sexual appeal, her beauty, and Finn’s love these days.”, Kurt added.  
“Yeah, K knows what’s up. He’s talked to Rachel about this all.”, Puck said, casually draping an arm around Kurt, continuing, “And Finn hasn’t kicked any chairs even with all the Brody crap. So whenever Rachel says they’re ready, it’s a go.”  
Kurt looked at him a little alarmed, but relaxed when no one else seemed to think it was strange and Blaine just responded to the conversation by smirking at the idea of Kurt and Rachel academically discussing an orgy.  
Kurt looked over at Blaine and sighed. “Yes, Blaine. Of course Rachel and I discussed the potential polyamory using many large vocabulary words and in great detail. We had to determine how we felt and discuss the reasoning behind our choices. I think our decision is quite well thought out.”  
“How many big words are there to describe an orgy?”, Quinn mused, rolling her eyes at her imagined annoyance of Rachel’s tendency to over-do everything, including planning an orgy.  
Kurt glared at her, but Puck intervened, by pushing Quinn again, “Still not answering us Q. We need to know now. I need to text Santana.”  
“Ok.”, she said, blushing again.  
Puck smiled. “Alright. Let me text Santana and see where we’re at.”  
As Puck typed a message to Santana, Quinn busied herself with trying to figure out why Puck was so invested in having this orgy.  
“So, Puck, why are you part of this particular event?”  
“It’s an orgy.”  
“But it’s a Finchel orgy.”  
“Have you seen them? Who wouldn’t want to get in on that? I love them.”  
“You love Rachel?”  
“Of course. And Finn.”  
“Finn?”  
“Yup.”, Puck answered, confident, yet nonchalantly.  
“I’m confused.”  
Kurt looked at Quinn and Puck with amusement. Part of him felt compassion for Quinn. Her life in Lima was rather sheltered and her perception of several familiar people was slowly and confusingly being shattered on a train. However, the other part of him was amused because Quinn, for all of her growth, was still the person that had put a lot of them through hell in high school. And he often found her pious righteousness annoying. He knew she was attracted to Puck, despite her worries about her status if she were to date him, and it was nice to see her bewildered by Puck’s admission that he loved Rachel and Finn.  
“I’m confused by why you said yes, but are interrogating Puck. You both said yes to the same orgy.”, Kurt pointed out.  
“Well it’s a chance to sleep with Puck and Santana again. And Finn.”, Quinn said, hypocritically exasperated that she needed to explain her choice.  
“What’s so confusing?”, Puck reiterated.  
“That you’re saying you love Rachel. And Finn?”  
“Seems pretty clear to me.”  
“But you’ve never said that you loved them before. That’s a strong word to be using all of a sudden.”  
“No, not all of a sudden. And I mean it for real too, it’s not just something I’m throwing around.”, Puck said frustrated as he launched an uncharacteristically long and thoughtful explanation. “Remember, I actually briefly dated Rachel. And I stupidly jumped at the chance to make out with her when her and Finn were having issues. I stopped because I loved her and I knew she really wanted to be with Finn. I wanted her so bad, but her virginity was meant to be given to him, not me. So I stopped, because I wanted her to be happy. That is love. And yeah, I love Finn. Which is another reason why I stopped myself. Making out with her happened because I lack control. Stopping was because I felt something and knew I couldn’t hurt her or him. This isn’t really new. ”  
“You were just with Rachel because your mom put you up to it.”  
“Well, that’s what I told people. She wasn’t popular, I wanted to be, so I needed a cover. But I actually liked her. And she’s hot. And she’s a great friend. I do love her.”  
“And yeah, I guess Finn’s your best friend. You made it sound like you wanted to be with him though.”  
“I do.”  
Quinn’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
Kurt couldn’t help himself and just let out a short laugh at her expression, while Blaine just rolled his eyes and watched the scene unfold.  
“Quinn never knew you swung both ways, huh?”, Kurt mused.  
“Wait. You’re actually. Um.”  
“I’m not into labels. I like who I like. I’m not attracted to all dudes, even if I know they’re attractive. I’ve always liked Finn. I just didn’t do anything about it because well, Lima. And Finn’s straight. If we’re sharing, I like Kurt too. And I like girls and boobs.”  
Blaine stiffened and Kurt looked warily between them.  
“Blaine, are you okay?”, Kurt asked.  
“Uh.. yeah. Of course.”  
“Puck! Kurt has a boyfriend!”  
Blaine sighed. “Not technically, though I’d like for him to.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry.”, Quinn said softly. “I forgot.”  
“It’s easy to do when you’re not with either of us on a regular basis.”, Kurt absolved her.  
“Puck, you’ve been in New York for a week and now you’re bisexual?”  
“Ok, Quinn, let’s just get this all out in the open so we can get the awkwardness out of the way.”, Kurt cut in protectively. “First, Puck just explained that this isn’t new, but that he hadn’t acted on it in high school because he didn’t want to have my high school experience. Plus, since he is attracted to both sexes, and it seems mostly women, it wasn’t like he wasn’t being true to himself back then dating women. That’s understandable. Second, everyone in our apartment is in a bit of a hormonal or emotional overdrive right now. Everyone likes everyone else and I think everyone might be a little bisexual or bicurious at the moment. Which is fine - human sexuality falls in a range. I don’t think many people are 100% straight or gay. We’re in college. It’s time to explore. Also, you can’t really judge since it’s now common knowledge that you also had some bisexual activity recently and you even stated that you came here for more. You’re interested in Puck’s story. So, this week, he has been sexually active with Santana and I. Once at the same time. He already told you that he has a thing for Finn and Rachel, as we all do at the moment. Santana and Puck snuck into their room to nap with them and both ended up groping Finn and Rachel in their sleep. I’ve been making out with Rachel all week because we were assigned to a sex scene together in acting class, and so I had my first attraction to a girl. It’s been a bit confusing ever since she kissed me on the plane to make a point. Santana has wanted to get into Rachel’s pants ever since Rachel was curious about the fivesome you and Puck had last week. I think that brings you up to speed. And don’t you dare be judgemental, because you slept with Puck, Santana, Brittany, AND Sam last week.”  
“You slept with Santana?”  
“That is the only thing you took away from that summary?”  
“But...but, she’s a lesbian….and you’re gay!”, Quinn sputtered out.  
“She just walked in and sat on my face and ordered Kurt to play with her tits, so…”, Puck pointed out.  
“And again with the labels. Sure, I’m out and proud, but clearly I am not immune to the sexual attractiveness of girls. And I was surprised too.”, Kurt added.  
“And he didn’t actually fuck Santana, his dick was otherwise engaged.”, Puck elaborated, amused with how Quinn was reacting to all of their exploits in the past week.   
Quinn looked confused, but mumbled, “Otherwise engaged?, to herself as she was trying to think it through. “Oh my God.”, she blurted out as the realization hit her.  
“I believe He was called that morning.”  
Blaine laughed hard at Kurt’s quip, which was almost immediately cut off by Quinn’s glare.  
“So, there was a lot of messing around this week. And you think that more sex, specifically adding Finn and Rachel, is going to help you guys all figure it out?”  
“Oh flying spaghetti monster, I hope so. If nothing else, maybe it’ll just relieve all the tension and we’ll all stop wondering about what it’s like with everyone else.”, Kurt breathed out.  
“Oh and Finchel porn was popular this week too. Puck and Santana peeked through the door without permission and then fucked afterward and I got invited in to watch after making a joke. So to answer the question of why an orgy with Finn and Rachel, well, watching them is better than any porn. I would imagine that joining in would be a religious experience.”, Kurt added after a few minutes of silence on the train.  
“So, are you ready? Santana just texted back. They’re still napping. Do you two know “I’ll make love to you” well enough to harmonize in at some point?”  
“Yeah, of course.”, Blaine said.  
“Um, enough that I could help in the chorus. Sure.”, Quinn added, still reeling from all the new developments.  
“Good, because this is our stop.”, Puck said, ushering them all off the train into the dark night.  
As the brisk chill of the night hit his face, Puck took a few moments to compose himself. He was nervous. He was almost never nervous, especially not in situations involving sex. He knew he was good at it and knew he had an attractive body, so he wasn’t nervous about that. But unlike a lot of his encounters, the prospect of sharing himself with Finn and Rachel felt different. It wasn’t just for pleasure. He shook his head, wondering if this made him less of a badass, but was interrupted by Quinn.  
“Puck, are you okay? You were shaking your head.”  
“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just had a snowflake fall in my hawk, that’s all.”  
“Oh.”, Quinn responded demurely, wondering what was really on his mind.  
Kurt noticed Puck’s behavior, but felt like he couldn’t go rescue him, because Blaine seemed jealous of Puck somehow, and he didn’t want to have any drama tonight. He hoped that Blaine would settle down once he realized that he loved him still, despite also liking Puck and wanting to have some new experiences.   
They reached the loft, walked in and were greeted by a whispering Santana.   
“Hey, nice of you two to join the party.”, Santana said as she hung their coats on the coat tree and followed Quinn and Puck to Puck’s room as Kurt showed Blaine where to put his bag.  
“Puck, have you prepped Quinn for what’s going down?”  
“We’re singing a Boyz II Men song, then Rachel decides if anything is happening and if it does, well then, we go with it. If not, we deal with a sort of awkward situation.”, Quinn replied.  
“Yes, I filled her in.”, Puck added sarcastically.  
“Okay then. We should get the candles lit and go in before they wake on their own.”, Santana said and moved toward her door.  
She grabbed the lighter and lit a candle for each of them. Puck passed them out and waved them to the door. He took a breath and opened the door, walked in quietly and started singing lightly,   
“Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night”

Santana picked up the next part, singing, 

“Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything, girl you need only ask”

Finn and Rachel had slowly woken up during the first verse and but had only opened their eyes and taken in what was happening by the time Puck started the chorus,   
“I'll make love to you, Like you want me to”, letting Santana join in for, “And I'll hold you tight, Baby all through the night,” and finally Kurt harmonized in for the last part of the chorus, “ I'll make love to you, When you want me to, And I will not let go 'Till you tell me to”

Puck and Santana dropped off, letting Kurt take the next verse, singing, “Girl relax, let's go slow, I ain't got nowhere to go”, alone until Blaine quietly harmonized with him, “I'm just gonna concentrate on you, Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night, Throw your clothes (Throw your clothes) on the floor (on the floor).

Finn then remembered that he was supposed to be singing too and took the next line, “I'm gonna take my clothes off too, I made plans to be with you.”

Puck joined Finn to sing, “Girl whatever you ask me, you know, I could do”.

As they sang the chorus together, Rachel looked around at all her friends and realized that Puck and Santana in particular would never have gone through the trouble of planning out a personal performance just to get laid. She realized that they did care about her and Finn, who she looked at lovingly as he sang his heart out to her with their friends, 

“I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
'Till you tell me to”

Finn returned her look, already knowing that she had made the decision to say yes, and continued singing with Puck and Kurt, “ Baby tonight is your night, And I will do you right, Just make a wish on your night, Anything that you ask,”.  
Puck and Kurt noticed the looks that Finn and Rachel were giving each other and dropped out, letting Finn finish the verse singing meaningfully, “I will give you the love of your life, your life, your life.”  
The whole group sang the chorus again and waited a beat for Rachel and Finn to do some sort of mental telepathy before Rachel finally spoke with an uncharacteristically shaky voice, “We’re ready. That was beautiful.”

“We’re ready.”, Finn reiterated, “But can we eat something and maybe clean up a little first? We kinda took a long nap. 

Santana answered, “There is some food set up in the kitchen.”

“Sounds great! Thanks, Santana and Puck!”, Finn replied standing up and heading toward the door.

They all got some food and sat down to eat it. The tension was palpable as they all ate awaiting what they had all agreed to. Santana, who was the least affected by tension, spoke first.

“Rachel, you should go with ‘holy fuck’ for tonight.”

“Oh, so we are allowed to talk about it?”, Blaine responded to Santana’s comment.

“Is there something you wanted to talk about, Blaine?”, Kurt asked.

“No, not really, it was just a little awkward with all the silence.”

Puck and Santana collectively sighed in relief, as they were worried that Blaine might have derailed their plan by making Finn and Rachel think about it more. Rachel noticed their relief and offered more relief as she pointed out, “Even if Blaine had something to discuss, it wouldn’t change our answer. The time is right. And if everyone is more comfortable than they’re acting, then our answer will remain yes. Are there any concerns though?”

Quinn responded first, “Well, I’m just wondering when the jealous rage and jealous scheming will start. Neither of you have a good track record.”

Puck, Santana, and Kurt glared at her, and Finn spoke up, “Guys, it’s a fair question, and Quinn hasn’t been around this week. Look. Rachel and I want to do this. We are wanting to expand our horizons. We found each other younger than most soul mates and so we haven’t had as much time to have other sexual experiences to compare and learn from. We explore a lot on our own, of course, and we enjoy that. I mean, we’ve done it it a ton of different ways. Did you know Rachel can do a full back bend? And she’s tiny and I’m huge, so we can pretty much do it anywhere I can stand. There was the time when--”

“Finn, I think you’ve gone off track and started giving them a play by play of our sexual positions repertoire instead.”, Rachel giggled.

“Oh, um, well the point was that while we would happily spend the rest of our lives doing that stuff with only each other, this sounded like fun and we’re young and who would say no to having fun with their friends. So, as long as we are doing this together, I am okay with other people touching Rachel, as she is okay with other people touching me. As long as we are together.”, he repeated.

“Yes, Quinn. If drama occurs this weekend, it won’t be from Finn nor I. One thing that we have discussed is that we must always been together for this. So one of us cannot be whisked off to another bed or another room without the other. This isn’t a situation where you will get to have sex with Finn alone. Nor will Puck or Santana get to have their way with me alone. That’s part of our conditions here. And this doesn’t go beyond this weekend. This is a one-time thing.”

“Okay. I didn’t mean to offend you. I just know that Finn tends to kick chairs and you tend to get a little scheming when there are issues in your relationship.” 

“There are no issues in our relationship now and we’re growing up. If Finn didn’t break any furniture during the whole Brody debacle, I don’t think it will happen. Quite honestly, I wouldn’t have been upset if he had, given what was happening with him.”, Rachel responded.

“So what is this ‘going with holy fuck’ all about?”, Kurt asked, changing the subject.

“You’ll find out soon enough.”, Rachel pointed out as Finn grinned, knowing that it must have something to do with Rachel’s trip to Victoria’s Secret.

“So will this solve the kissing competition once and for all?”, Blaine asked.

“Kissing competition?”, Quinn asked.

“Oh Q, you’ve missed a lot this week. It’s storytime again.”, Santana pointed out.

Kurt picked up Santana’s cue, “The night before we left Lima, Blaine made a comment about Rachel being a good kisser and I took it to heart. It became kind of an issue, which led to Finn and Rachel both kissing me and my dad suggesting that we have both Puck and Santana kiss Rachel and I so we could figure out who the better kisser was.”

“Your dad suggested that you kiss Puck and Santana?”

“Yeah. Because we weren’t getting anywhere with arguing about it. Then I might have kissed Finn as per Rachel’s request.”

“So? Who is the better kisser?”, Quinn asked as everyone else groaned.

“It depends on who you ask.”, Rachel said diplomatically.

“Well it looks like we have a new judge.”, Blaine said.

“I never thought I’d be kissing Kurt or Rachel.”

“You’re in for a treat with Rachel.”, Finn blurted out.

“Hey!”, Kurt protested.

“And Kurt.”, Blaine and Puck said in unison.

“I’m going to go freshen up.”, Rachel said going toward her room to grab the strappy teddy and a different outfit.

“And if there’s going to be a lot of kissing, I think some teeth brushing would be a good idea.”, Finn said as he headed to the bathroom.

In her bedroom, Rachel could hear the sound of several people going in and out of the bathroom and bedrooms, everyone clearly taking care of their oral hygiene and freshening up. She located the strappy teddy that Santana had requested and stood looking into her makeshift closet, trying to figure out what clothes she would inevitably be losing in a matter of minutes. Finally, she settled on a short black skirt and a form fitting sweater. Finn would be happy that it was a classic Rachel Berry outfit, and she thought that Puck might appreciate it being that he was enthralled with her being “sneaky hot”. As for the rest, it was an updated skirt and sweater, Kurt approved. Even Santana once said it was sexy, while still being her. She also grabbed a pair of black thigh high (instead of knee high) socks for Finn’s pleasure. She put on the outfit over the teddy and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth of the dinner they had eaten. She looked in the mirror to brush her hair and couldn’t help thinking that the next time she would look at herself that she would have had her first sexual experience with a woman and would probably have been pleasured by a number of her friends. She took a deep breath, took a final brush through her long waves and went to join the rest of her friends in the living area. 

Rachel took a seat next to Finn on the couch and cuddled with him, waiting for someone to make the next move. Kurt was the last one out of his bedroom, which prompted Santana to start the party.

“Ok, it’s break the tension time. Puck, Quinn, and I are going to settle the kissing issue, and even though Finn and Blaine are biased, they’re going to take part in this little trial too. So, everyone is going to kiss Rachel and Kurt for a while, and then we’ll discuss. And if you’re not kissing, kiss someone.”

“Oh, and for this, I think we should keep our clothes on.”

“Alright, Q. For now. Once the warmup is over, the party will get a little hotter and you will lose the clothes.”

“I turned up the heat to accommodate that.”, Kurt sputtered out, before Blaine reached over and kissed him passionately, Santana grabbed her phone and started a stopwatch.

Finn saw Blaine’s action and said, “Oh, so we can start? Awesome.”, before gently kissing Rachel, relaxing her instantly. Quinn had moved on to Kurt, Santana tapped on Finn’s shoulder and cut in on Rachel. Finn kept holding Rachel’s hand and placed a hand on Santana’s shoulder too, as a symbol of permission. Santana looked Rachel in her eyes, then softly brushed her errant strand of hair away from her lips, said, “Hey, beautiful.”, and gently kissed her, pulling Rachel closer to her as she relaxed, and plunging her tongue in with more force as she felt Rachel respond. Finn squeezed Rachel’s hand before letting go and taking a step back to watch. “Damn, that’s hot.”, he whispered, as Puck looked on, brushing up against Finn from the side. “Yeah it it is.”, he agreed. “Think they’d mind if we touched them?”

Finn looked at Puck and then moved in behind Rachel, reaching between them to grope Rachel’s breasts, when Puck did the same to Santana, causing both girls to moan into their kiss. Puck then looked at Finn over the girls’ shoulders, dropped one of Santana’s breasts to reach for Finn’s head, crashing their faces together for a charged kiss. Finn was surprised, but didn’t mind, and could actually enjoy the fact that the kiss was a little rougher and he wasn’t worried about hurting Puck. As they kissed, Finn let go of one of Rachel’s breasts to hold Puck’s hand and guide him to the lonely breast. Puck whimpered into the kiss as he held on gently. Finn then followed suite and grasped Santana’s breast too.

Quinn had since stopped kissing Kurt, as she felt her time was up and she wasn’t really feeling it. Blaine took a quick turn with her at Kurt’s prompting, before they all stopped and stared at the other four, clearly warming up, and getting ready for more. As they watched, Finn came up for air and Puck kissed Santana’s neck, to let her know to stop hogging Rachel. The girls stopped, and Rachel took an opportunity to give Finn another kiss. When their lips parted, he turned her around and lifted her up to Puck, who happily boosted her up and gave her a searing kiss. 

“Ok, Hudson. Smoochie time with Auntie ‘Tana. Your woman got me all hot. Show me what you got.”

Finn kissed her hard before Quinn reached around for Santana’s breasts and Santana stopped kissing Finn to turn her head to reach Quinn.

“Oh, I see, dropping me to kiss the girl.”, Finn joked before checking in on Rachel. He gave her hand a squeeze, and then found himself turned around by Kurt and Blaine, on either side of him. Rachel sensed what had happened and used one of her hands to run through his hair, calming him as Kurt and Blaine took turns kissing him. Puck then put her down, so she could tend to Finn, and he took the opportunity to be sandwiched by Quinn and Santana, who had also been busy making out. 

Rachel stood in front of Finn, her short stature allowed Kurt and Blaine to reach both of them and for her to feel close to Finn. Kurt had been making out with her all week, but it was nice to do it freely instead of scripted, and he got to lead Blaine in touching her breasts. Rachel felt like she had sufficiently warmed up and decided to be bold and reached to cup both Kurt and Blaine’s erections, earning loud surprised squeaks from both of them.

Santana heard the squeaks and sensed that they were ready for the next level, but decided to check in one more time before they really got going.

“Okay, so...what’s the verdict?”

“Rachel is the best kisser.”, Finn blurted out.

“Finn, it’s not a competition anymore.”, Rachel said gently. “I don’t want to talk about kissing anymore. I want to explore more.”, She said with a hint of seduction in her voice.

“So, I can start undressing Rachel now?”, Finn asked. “I really want to see what ‘holy fuck’ was.”

Everyone laughed nervously, wondering why Santana had interrupted the nice flow of their earlier making out.

“And that’s the first time Finn has actually asked to take my clothes off.”, Rachel said, giggling. 

“Let’s all see what Diva’s been hiding from all of us.”, Santana said seductively.

“Wait!”, Rachel sputtered. “What about everyone else?”

“Well, you are just going to have to undress whoever helps undress you.”, Santana answered.

“Finn?”, Rachel whispered. Finn knew she was feeling insecure and knew that he was going to have to be the one to start things, and keep the focus on making her feel good as everyone seemed to want to focus on her first, making her self-conscious. He nodded to her, stood in front of her and lifted her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist, and kissed her. He walked over to their bedroom and their group followed. He carefully laid her out on their bed, still leaning over to kiss her. As he moved to kiss her neck, he waved someone over. Puck, unabled to resist anymore, took her other side, both kissing her neck. Puck followed Finn’s lead and put his hand up her shirt to feel her breasts. When Finn felt her temperature rise, he pulled her up to sit. Puck responded and helped Finn pull her sweater off, before lowering her down again and continuing to kiss any available flesh, moving down her body. 

“Holy fuck is right.”, Kurt responded.

“Oh, that’s not even the full reveal yet.”, Santana said and hopped onto the bed, kneeling over Rachel, pulling off her own shirt, revealing a lacy black bra, before reaching to Rachel’s side to unzip the skirt and pull it off her. Finn looked up for a moment to see the intricate straps and his mouth watered. He soon found Blaine behind him, lifting up the hem of his shirt, while Kurt did the same for Puck, and Santana started kissing Rachel’s ankle, slowly moving her way upward. As she reached midcalf in her accent, she waved Quinn over to Rachel, who had started intermittently moaning and writhing slightly. She stopped kissing Rachel’s leg, then pulled Quinn’s shirt off, unhooked her bra and flung it off as well, then pushed her over Rachel’s top half, sending the boys flying and surprising Rachel as Quinn kissed her deeply. “Well there is one of my secret fantasies coming true.”, Puck blurted out, taking the moment to take his tight jeans off and palm himself. Kurt noticed his action and reached around to help him, also kissing his neck, as Blaine tentatively spooned Finn and started peppering his neck with kisses. Quinn started rubbing herself against Rachel’s hip but came up for air and kissed Finn, who had been groping both girls. Rachel reached down to cup Finn’s erection with one hand and to cup Quinn’s breast with the other. When Santana noticed Quinn starting to dry hump Rachel, she reached for Quinn and pulled her back against herself, pinching Quinn’s nipples hard as she scolded her, “Now now, Q, I need your help down here. Let the boys have their fun up there. As if on cue, Finn sat up a little and found the front clasp keeping the tiny triangles of fabric over Rachel’s nipples. As he gently pulled that part off the teddy, he marvelled at the good design of the removeable nipple part. Puck joined him in gazing lovingly at her and as Finn whispered, “I love you, Rach”, in her ear, Puck declared, “So fucking gorgeous. You are perfect, little Jew Princess.” Rachel smiled at the compliments, but also moaned and squirmed from the kisses Santana and Quinn were tickling her with. She finally panted out, “Please just touch me. I need more.”

“You kinky little vixen.”, Puck breathed out, before cuddling next to her and grasping a breast, mirroring Finn’s actions. Squeezing when he squeezed, pinching and rolling her nipples when he did, biting and sucking on her when he did. They were well coordinated and Rachel moaned, aching for some friction between her legs. Quinn and Santana were close, inching their way up her thighs, when Santana called for Blaine and Kurt.

“Hey Blaine, help Finn out of his pants and get naked. Don’t wait for an invitation. Kurt, I’m gonna need you down here with Q and I. Time to lose something, princess.”

Puck stopped his attention to Rachel to help Kurt get undressed, kissing him soundly before resuming his position at Rachel’s side.

Blaine quickly undressed and then reached around to help Finn unbuckled, but Finn just stood up and nudged Blaine toward Rachel and took off his own pants, pausing to marvel at how beautiful Rachel looked as she glistened in her precoital glory, surrounded by people loving her up. He reached around Blaine and helped show Blaine how to play with Rachel’s nipple so that she would squeak and arch her back. He thanked him before leaning over Blaine to kiss Rachel. Blaine resumed kissing Finn’s torso, wherever he could get to and repositioned himself to where he could reach for both Puck and Finn’s erections and palmed them occasionally, while also taking turns with Rachel’s breasts. 

Finn couldn’t wait any longer. Rachel was frantically squirming to get some friction and he was ready to help her, so he reached down to hold her between her legs and rub a little bit, making Rachel sigh in delight. Santana took a second to yank off Quinn’s pants leaving her in a lacy purple tanga and then peeled off her own skirt, revealing a tiny g-string scrap of lace as she also released her bra. Kurt appeared next to the girls and surprised them both by grasping their nipples hard and giving them an expert roll. “Mmm…”, Santana moaned, enjoying Kurt’s attention. “I need to taste her. Now.”

“She’s delicious.”, Finn blurted out. “Let me at her too.”

“No. My turn. You’ll get a chance. I want to see your technique first hand too.”, Santana teased.

Rachel moaned, wishing they would give her some sort of a release. She was feeling everything at once and was ready for more.

“Oh, my girl is ready.”, Santana said, positioning herself, moving Finn’s hand away, running her fingers lightly up Rachel’s thighs and unsnapping the tiny strap between her legs. “Oh, you’re dripping for me, you hot little girl.” She lapped her tongue lightly over Rachel’s clit, earning a little shake from her. Santana hummed close to her , driving her wild with anticipation before she poked her tongue at her clit firmly. 

“Mmmmm.”

“What was that, Rachel?”

“Mmmore.”

Santana licked her again as she shuddered. Puck and Blaine sucked on her nipples as Finn stroked her belly and kissed her, keeping her from raising her hips too much in reaction to Santana. She licked her several more times lightly before swirling her tongue around her once before plunging into her as deep as she could go, Rachel’s vocals getting higher and louder as she slowly worked her up. Quinn was busy keeping Santana revved up, kissing and touching her, and Kurt was tentatively touching both girls when he could get his way in. When Santana removed her tongue and focused on Rachel’s clit, she moved Quinn’s hand away from her breasts and shoved her in the direction of Rachel’s opening. Quinn shoved two fingers in and started pumping in and out and Rachel squealed more. At this point, Finn was actively holding her down with his hands as she was thrusting up uncontrollably. Santana took a second to take a breath and then sucked as hard as she could on Rachel’s clit, triggering Rachel’s release. She shrieked and arched off the bed in the full pleasure of an orgasm. Santana touched her lightly as she came down, but held Quinn’s hand in place, whispering in her ear to “take a turn taking a bite out of berry”, as she got up and grabbed a condom out of Rachel’s drawer and knelt down in front of Kurt to suck his erection into her mouth for a few moments before rolling a condom onto him as Rachel’s voice rang out loud with a second orgasm from Quinn. Kurt curled up next to her as she recovered, basically scooting in between Puck and her. “Hey, Rachel, how are you doing?”, Kurt asked.

“I feel great.”, she breathed out. “I am feeling wonderfully loved right now. But no one else is getting off.”

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’d like your help.”, Kurt said gently. “And don’t be surprised if Santana jumps in and sits on your face. It’s happened before.”

Rachel nodded and turned to kiss Kurt, Finn not leaving her side, lazily kissing her shoulder as she slowly made out with his step brother, starting to wind her upper leg around him and press closely to him as his hands explored her body. Blaine mirrored Finn, giving Kurt some kisses too. Santana and Quinn took the opportunity to pull Puck over to the chair where they took turns sucking his penis into their mouths until he came in Santana’s mouth. After he was spent, they let him watch them scissor each other on the rug. 

Kurt and Rachel’s touching became more frantic as he became harder against her. Finn, helping Kurt, guided his hand to her opening, encouraging him to plunge in as Rachel hissed in pleasure. Finn then rolled Rachel to her back and sat up to show Kurt where he needed to touch her to gain what reaction. 

“Can I try too?”, Blaine asked.

Finn responded by putting his finger together with one of Kurt’s and one of Blaine’s and pushing all three into Rachel together as she wiggled, still needing more friction. Finn noticed her tell and reached for Kurt’s penis and pulled him toward her, then let go. Kurt looked into Rachel’s eyes below him. “Wow. I love you, diva.”, he said, then kissed her passionately as he slid into her. He finally understood why straight guys loved sex. The sensation of being surrounded was amazing in a different way from what he had experienced with Blaine and Puck, and he was thoroughly enjoying the sensation. He mentally filed away the moment to remember as his hetero-virginity was lost. Rachel let out a frustrated whimper and he realized that he might have taken more than a second to get going, so he pulled out almost all the way before slowly pushing in again. He was mesmerized by how slippery it was as he increased the speed of his thrusts inside her. As Kurt found a rhythm that made Rachel vocalize continuously, Finn muffled her beautiful moans by kissing her for a moment, trying to stay out of Kurt’s way, but also trying to maintain a connection to Rachel. Rachel’s arousal was building, with several hands exploring her body all at once she thrusted up into Kurt as well as grasped his ass and pulled him into her harder. As they continued, Blaine thought that he might be able to catch their rhythm and give Kurt the ride of his life, so he got behind Kurt and slide two fingers into Kurt, as he pushed into Rachel, who let out a distinct squeak in surprise. Somehow, as Blaine maneuvered himself to thrust deeply into Kurt, setting a new joint rhythm into Rachel, she managed to get Finn to kneel over her, so she could suck his erection, giving him some relief from the near constant state of being hard for the last hour as they all pleased her. Rachel’s muffled yells, as she pulsated around a surprised Kurt, were drowned out by Kurt exclaiming, “Ooooohhh… Holy mother of the flying spaghetti monster! What was THAT???!!! You’re a human vibrator!! ” as he came into the condom deep inside of a satiated Rachel, who swallowed as Finn came. A moment later, Blaine finished inside of Kurt, who shook with pleasurable aftershocks. Finn then answered him, chuckling, “The vagina contracts when she’s having an orgasm. I think that was what you were experiencing.” 

“Wow. Girls are unexpectedly awesome.”, Kurt said as he curled between Blaine and Rachel, who was also flanked by Finn. After a few moments, they propped themselves up to see what the rest of them were up to. They were treated to the sight of Quinn riding Puck while Santana’s face was busy helping suck Quinn’s clit while she straddled Puck’s face. 

“Satan seems to have a thing for sitting on Puck’s face.”, Kurt quipped, as Puck gave him the finger.

“Oh, I’ll do that later.”, Kurt countered back. 

Puck took the finger he had given to Kurt and found his way into Santana, who growled in pleasure, making Quinn shudder, then increase her pace on Puck, who then bit down on Santana’s clit making her shriek into Quinn, and trigger Quinn’s orgasm, which triggered Puck’s, who sucked in harder as he came, finally triggering Santana’s orgasm. 

Santana, Quinn, and Puck then joined the naked pile on top of the bed, resting a bit as everyone breathed peacefully. Finally, Puck spoke, “So, what’s next? Or are we tired out and done for the night?”

“Who are you and what did you do with Puck? We’re just letting you boys recover. Rachel has to pop pretty pony’s cherry. Finn’s face needs to be between my legs. Diva needs to give you some loving for that serenade. Quinn needs to give Finn some pleasure since she totally owes him after putting him through so much stress sophomore year. And I’m sure there are lots of other stuff everyone wants to do.”, Santana ranted, still wanting to do quite a bit more.

“You want me to go down on you?”, Finn asked, confused.

“Yeah. I mean your cock is great too, and I’d be happy to have that, but after Puck and I watched you munch on Berry, I’ve kinda wanted to experience that myself.”

“When did you watch us doing that?”

“Your door window wasn’t covered yet. These two were nosy about the sounds they were hearing.”, Kurt incriminated them.

“We weren’t even in a public area!”, Rachel protested.

“Because Finn has sucked your clit into oblivion in so many public places before?”, Santana asked, trying to point out the ridiculousness of her protest.

“The dining room table, the piano bench in the choir room, and somehow on the bus home from Chicago.”, Kurt deadpanned, “Just to name a few of the places that I walked in on.”

“How the fuck did you not get caught on the bus? Rachel is NOT quiet.”, Puck blurted out.

“That’s what you’re going to focus on here?”, Kurt said incredulously.

“Uh. Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste were all asleep and the rest of you were noisy enough to drown out Rachel when she couldn’t hold it in. Actually it was one time she was relatively quiet. And we were caught. By Kurt.”, Finn pointed out.

“And we’re discussing our sex life again. This is a little embarrassing.”

“You’re completely naked and in bed with us now and I’ve already been acquainted with your fine little Berry pie, so it can’t be THAT embarrassing.”, Santana pointed out.

Rachel curled closer into Finn, suddenly self-conscious. “Uh...I don’t even know how to respond to that.”

“Well, you could say, ‘Santana, that was wonderful’. Or ‘please do it again’. Or ‘that was the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me’. Or--”

“I get the picture. Thank you Santana, I’m sure you noticed from my reaction that your skills were much appreciated. And I’d be happy to help Finn return the favor.”

“Now you’re talking, little diva.”, Santana said and crawled over to Rachel, feeling up her torso and squeezing a breast as she lowered herself onto her and kissed her roughly. Rachel, getting into the action, flipped Santana over, effectively rolling her onto Finn, who reached around her to caress Rachel’s behind. As he grasped Rachel, he ground her into Santana harder, which caused both girls to moan. Rachel leaned over to kiss Finn, continuing to grind Santana, whose ass was also rubbing against Finn. After she had kissed Finn, she started kissing Santana’s neck, and moved Finn’s hands to Santana’s breasts as she kissed her way down her torso. Santana was heaving in her turned on state, and Rachel knew she was teasing her with the way she was grinding on her so lightly. After a little bit, Santana weakly grunted out, “Please.”

Rachel giggled, “Oh, you want more, huh? Well, okay. Sit up, and let Finn out.”

“Uh, Rach?”

“Finn, we’ve all seen your massive erection.”, Rachel answered, knowing his tone instantly.

“Oh. Yeah. Right.”, he responded as Santana scooted off of him and laughed as he still tried to cover himself.

“Oh, you’re laughing at me. Well. I’ll show you.”, he said playfully and dove head first at her crotch, sucking on her hard and shoving a finger into her roughly. She shrieked in pleasure and shock, and then moaned frantically as he continued his rough oral gymnastics on her. As she quickly got close to orgasm, Finn suddenly stopped and retreated, leaving her whimpering, wanting more.

“Get back here and finish the job, Finn.”

“You laughed at me.”

“Asshole.”

“And called me an asshole.”

“Hey Quinn,”, Rachel said, interrupting Finn and Santana’s banter, “Can you come over here and sit behind Santana and hold her for us.”

Quinn nodded, and was surprised that Rachel wanted to include her in this. As Quinn got settled, Rachel turned back to Finn and Santana.

“Santana? Do you still want to have fun or do you want to argue with Finn?”

“I want to have fun.”, Santana muttered.

“Okay then be nice to Finn.”

“But he stopped.”, Santana whined.

“He was giving you a preview.”

“I almost came.”

“And now you’ll get another chance. Isn’t he awesome?”

“I think you know the answer Diva.”

“There is far too much talking.”, Quinn said, grasping Santana’s breasts and rolling them in her fingers. “Get to work, Rachel. Let’s see how you can do.”

“Well, if it’s anything like her blowjobs, Santana’s going to like go ballistic.”, Finn said dreamily. 

Rachel hovered over Santana, who was now leaning back on Quinn with her legs spread. Rachel gave Quinn a quick kiss before moving down Santana again, as Finn kissed down Rachel’s back. 

“This is hotter than any porn I’ve ever seen. And I’ve seen a lot.”, Puck murmured. “Quite a show.”

“Well if you find a way, join in if you want to.”, Rachel said saucily, sucking on one of Quinn’s fingers, before taking Santana’s nipple in her mouth. Finn saw that Santana was getting antsy, so he lightly touched her lower and lower, Her temperature rose as he teased her, barely grazing her sensitive folds and nub, while Rachel kissed her way down her belly. As Rachel reached her pubic bone, Finn stopped touching, but continued lounging on his side, lazily playing with Rachel’s nipple as she took the first tentative lick. She tried to think about what Finn did to her, so she could do the same for Santana, she swirled her tongue around her, sucked a little on her clit, and flicked her tongue there too. She took note of Santana’s noises and knew she needed to do more. She kept doing the lighter tongue movements for a moment, and then thrust her tongue between Santana’s folds, curling her tongue up and clamping her upper lip against her clit and riding Santana’s bucking against Quinn and Finn’s hold until she knew Santana was almost to the edge and she slowed down again, trying to keep Santana in that delicious pre-orgasmic state. Her eyes darted up to catch Finn’s attention. As if by telepathy, Finn noticed her look and moved down to join her

Finn slid a finger into Santana and started pumping into her as they both worked her with their tongues. Santana reached the edge again but as she did, Finn and Rachel got carried away with their faces and tongues being so close to each other that they just started kissing each other right over Santana, Finn’s manual stimulation becoming lazier the longer they kissed. Quinn distracted her a little by using her hand to rub her clit and keep her going while Finn and Rachel had their moment. Puck chortled and decided that he should snap them out of it before Santana blew up at them because they brought her to the edge and then left her hanging so many times. Puck moved toward Rachel and slid a hand down her back, kissing her shoulder as he grasped her butt. She was still kissing Finn, so he reached around and cupped her crotch, holding her tight against his chest as he let her continue to kiss Finn. He pressed lightly on her clit, and when she stopped kissing Finn to gasp, Finn’s eyes opened and subsequently realized what they had done and what Puck was trying to do. When Finn resumed pleasing Santana, Puck kept working on Rachel, who had since gotten up to a kneeling position, watching Finn work his magic. He moved up her shoulder to her neck and whispered lightly, “Is this okay?”. She nodded her consent as he continued, “You are amazing and I want to touch every part of you. I’ve been wanting this for such a long time. I wasn’t faking when I was making out with you before.”

“I know. Can I do something first, though?”

“Sure, what?”

“This.”, she whispered, thinking that it was only fair that she do something new to Santana since Santana took Finn’s virginity, and her own my same sex virginity. He nodded to her and she crept back down to where Finn’s mouth was just about to bring Santana over the edge and whispered, “keep going”. Santana’s body was bucking so hard against Finn’s face, that Rachel thought she would injure Finn, but he kept on her even as her walls quaked against his fingers. Rachel slid a finger in alongside Finn’s and kept with his rhythm, and he kept sucking. She then circled her pinky around Santana’s anus, alternatively pressing on it a little as Santana’s cries started rising again. Finally, Rachel got the indication she wanted in the form of Santana panting out, “Go for it, Berry.” Rachel pushed one more time, this time a little harder to gain entrance. She paused for a moment, then pulled out her pinky and her finger to instead insert two fingers into Santana’s ass again. This time, she curled her fingers deep inside Santana, rubbing her as Finn sucked hard on her clit as unintelligible Spanish curses flooded the room. After riding out Santana’s orgasm with her, Finn and Rachel pulled out and moved up to cuddle with her and Quinn and Puck. Rachel then excused herself to wash her hands. When she had returned, she noticed that Kurt and Blaine were missing.

“Hey where are Kurt and Blaine?”

“They snuck off when you started with Santana.”, Puck pointed out.

“Oh, I bet they wanted a little alone time.”, Rachel said, climbing onto the bed into the spot between Santana and Puck, and wasted no time in cuddling between them. Finn reached across Santana to hold her hand and noticed Puck’s eyes pleading with him and nodded to him. Puck then nodded to Quinn behind Finn, and Santana then blurted out, “Well that was just a ton of eye fucking, and I need a break. Call me when you four are done fucking.” She got up from between Finn and Rachel, who immediately sprang together and started making out. Quinn rolled her eyes, but Puck recognized that they probably needed some connection in order to feel comfortable separating. He started kissing Rachel’s shoulder again, a spot he had very quickly come to love, and reached for Finn’s hand. Finn surprised him and held his hand for a minute before guiding him to touch Rachel’s breast. That moment was special between Finn and Puck. The simple act of symbolically leading Puck to Rachel was Puck’s indication that every last drop of resentment and anger between them was gone. He knew that Rachel was the person that Finn loved most in this world and he was highly protective of her. There is no way that he would be allowed to touch her if Finn had any lingering anger in him. 

Puck caressed the breast his hand was placed on and continued the sweet kisses on her shoulder. He snaked his other arm beneath her side to grasp her other breast, using his free hand to hold Rachel’s hand, which was gently resting on Finn’s hip as she slowly kissed him. He moved her hand to Quinn’s hand. Rachel took a breath and placed her hand over Quinn’s, leading her to palm Finn’s erection. Finn stopped kissing Rachel abruptly at the sensation. Rachel’s eyes opened and she saw Quinn’s shock. 

“Don’t worry. He’s really big, but he will never hurt you. He knows what to do.”, Rachel said softly and sweetly, before giving Finn one more gentle kiss. As the kiss ended, Puck rolled her over onto her back, and accepted the condom that Finn handed him from the bedside table. He put it down next to Rachel and lowered himself onto her, careful to keep his erection away from her center since he hadn’t encased it yet. He kissed her, melting into her delicious kisses, taking his time to enjoy the feel of her skin against his, and to enjoy the way her body felt under his rough fingers. He was grateful for the quiet of the room, and for the fact that he was able to make love to Rachel on his own and not part of a group project. He knew this was it. He wasn’t going to get another chance like this. Even if the weekend continued on in the same fashion, he wasn’t going to be able to really feel alone with her again. He lucked out, since almost half the group had left and Quinn was trying to give Finn the experience he should’ve had before thinking he was going to be a father for two and a half months of his sophomore year of high school. Puck kissed down her body, anxious to drink her in as Finn was so enthralled with her taste. He took his time and revelled in her slight tremors as he discovered her more sensitive areas. Rachel too was able to process what was happening in the calm. She enjoyed the frenetic, anxious energy of her earlier encounters and thrived on being wanted so badly by Santana and Kurt. Now, in the quiet, she felt the love emitting from Puck, who, like Finn, often started an intimate experience by touching her as if she were made of glass. His touches felt different, more calculated and faster than Finn’s and it was that different experience that she wanted to learn from. She missed the electrical charge she felt when she was with Finn, but she was contented that she could hear his breath increasing next to her. Having him close, and condoning this was vital to her being able to enjoy it and give in to her curiosity. Quinn had Finn on his back as well and was touching and caressing and rubbing every inch she could in an effort to turn him on. Finn was enjoying it, but Rachel could tell he was anxious. She took his hand, continuing to caress Puck with her other, and felt that familiar charge of sexual energy go through her as she held onto Finn too. She pulled Puck back up to her lips with her non-Finn hand and kissed him hard. Puck noticed the change in her confidence level and arousal and stepped it up a notch, licking down her body, leaving a cool wet trail as he moved down her. He rolled her nipples and continued to do so as his mouth reached it’s destination. Puck had seen Finn’s routine, but wanted to give her a different ride on his mouth. He opened his mouth wide and tried to get as much of her in as he could, pressing his lips against her and sucking in her labia as he massaged it with his tongue. She gasped and shuddered at the sensation, raising her hips as he pressed down with his head harder, still rolling her nipples. He ran his tongue around her as he continued to suck, getting her to pant and moan. He then made his tongue rigid and poked his way in as far as he could reach, swirling inside her to taste as much as he could. She bucked up harder and faster against his face, and he let go of her nipples to push her hips down and use a thumb to press on her clit. Finn looked over when she squeezed his hand and couldn’t help but beg Quinn to let him help with Rachel for a little bit. Quinn sighed, but knew Finn would be distracted until he did, so unceremoniously lifted herself off of him. Finn happily curled into Rachel and started kissing her and caressing her breasts, When Puck removed his tongue, Finn lent a finger to their goal as they both fingered her together as Puck continued to suck on her clit. She was just about ready to go over the edge, and shrieking in melodic staccato, when Finn added another finger and she released.

“Man, you are lucky. That is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I know. And you haven’t even had sex with her yet.”, Finn said, handing him the condom again.

Puck took the package and was surprised when Rachel took it from him. She pushed him over, kissed him and bent over and sucked his Penis into her throat. 

“Holy Jesus Christ!”, Puck exclaimed.

“PUCK!”, yelled Quinn, angry at his sacrilegious outburst.

“Oh, God.”, Puck said, his voice an octave higher than normal, not even registering Quinn’s protest about his language. 

“Omigod omigod Rachel, I’m gonna --”

Rachel unceremoniously released him and picked up the condom again, this time opening it and sliding it on him. His eyes were wide and wild, not quite believing that she was actually going to finally have sex with him. She put a finger to his lips, kissed him, and then slowly lowered herself onto him, as Finn and Quinn kissed next to them. As she adjusted, she noticed that Finn wasn’t having much fun with Quinn and tried to help.

“Quinn, grab a condom and give him some reverse cowgirl. He loves that.”

She then focused on Puck, raising herself up again and sliding slowly back down on him, watching his facial expressions change. She raised up again and then swirled her way back down, getting herself excited and making Puck utter frequent unmanly sounds at the sensations. He grasped her hips and started guiding her to go faster. As he increased their pace, thrusting up into her as she slammed down on him, he swelled inside her even more. Their lovemaking had been relatively slow up until this point, but but Rachel’s arousal had increased and she picked up the pace to the point where she was frantically fucking Puck with a speed and intensity that surprised him within minutes of her initial increase. He didn’t want to blow quite yet though, so he sat up, hugging her and picked her up and slammed her down on him again. He pushed her gently down on her back, changing their position and taking control. He raised one of her legs up over her head and looped the other around his waist, marveling at her flexibility. He looked into her eyes again and kissed her with passion and then slammed into her harder than he had meant to, earning an unexpected low moan, and her whispering “That’s more like it. Fuck me hard, Noah”. He raised himself over her and widened his eyes. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Oh, she can take it. Did I not tell you that she likes it hard sometimes?”, Finn said, chuckling at his friend’s shock.

“Holy fucking shit.”, he took a deep breath and slammed into her. She grunted and smiled. He slammed into her again and then picked up his pace. She was singing her sexual aria and clearly nearing her peak, when she raised her other leg and grabbed his ass to increase his already frantic speed, finally erupting into an explosive orgasm for the both of them. 

“Finn, I gotta keep this going. She’s just awesome to watch. It’s the definition of hot, right there.”, Puck begged, still deep inside Rachel as they both shook with aftershocks. 

Finn reached over to the bedside table, seeming unphased by Quinn riding him hard, and handed Puck Mr. Pinkie, Rachel’s vibrator. 

“10, 5, and 9, just hold it in and let it do the work”, Finn said, handing him the vibrator with a smirk.

Puck pulled out and took in the sight of Rachel, drenched in sweat with rosy cheeks and swollen lips. As she smiled lazily at him, he turned the vibrator on, checked the settings and shoved it into her. She was still shaking a little from her first high, so it only took a minute to have her shaking again. Puck then let her calm down and held her close as they watched Quinn fuck Finn. He was hard and doing all the things he was supposed to, but Quinn, who had two orgasms already was frustrated that she hadn’t been able to get Finn off yet.

“Come. On. Finn.”, Quinn said as she impaled herself on his huge penis, hard and as fast as she could.  
Puck smirked and got an idea. He whispered, “have you calmed down enough to have another go to help Finn out?”

She nodded. Puck scooped her up in a ball and plopped her down on Finn’s torso on her belly, her face pointed toward where Finn and Quinn were joined and her butt pointed at Finn’s face. “How is this helping Finn?”, Rachel asked as Finn’s tongue found it’s way to her clit and she watched his penis thicken and twitch as Quinn rose on him. Puck knelt behind Quinn, helping her rise and fall harder, as she had gotten tired. Seconds after Rachel had orgasmed again, Finn finally exploded into the condom, inside Quinn, who collapsed. 

“Sorry it took so long.”, Finn said sheepishly. 

“You used to ejaculate just from kissing! What on earth happened?”, Quinn exclaimed.

“Oh, he hasn’t had that problem in a very long time. He won’t ejaculate until I’ve had an orgasm now.”, Rachel explained from Finn’s side, where they were pulling on a long forgotten blanket as they rested. 

“Actually it looks like he can’t ejaculate until you’ve had an orgasm.”, Puck corrected.

Quinn, who had taken up residence on Finn’s other side, with Puck whined in response.

“But I orgasmed twice! I wasn’t faking.”

“You’re not Rachel.”, Puck pointed out gently. “As soon as he brought Rachel to orgasm, he totally did too.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry.”, Rachel said, realizing that it must be quite embarrassing for Quinn to not be able to get a guy off, especially when Finn used to be so responsive to any female stimuli.

‘’I guess now you really know Finn is yours.”

“I didn’t need this to happen to know that.” 

“Probably doesn’t hurt though.” 

“Ok. But I didn’t hope for it to happen or scheme for it to happen.”

“I know.”

“Wow, I never would’ve thought that I’d be naked in bed with you voluntarily.”

“Voluntarily?”

“Yeah, like I would’ve done it begrudgingly for Finn if he had asked in the past, but now it’s completely voluntary.”

“Oh.”

“So, Finn.”, Puck said. “If you had know that, would you have commissioned a threesome?”

“Uh. Well. No?”, Finn said guessing at what the right answer was to the question, not wanting to hurt Quinn’s feelings any more or imply that he had ever wanted to go beyond having just Rachel in bed. “I mean, I wouldn’t have said no to one. Obviously.”, he said gesturing to all of them in the bed, “But I wouldn’t have asked for one.”

“That’s just not Finn, Noah. I’m sure he’s had fantasies about Quinn and I doing unspeakable things to him, which is completely understandable and normal. I bet Santana made an appearance in those fantasies too. That’s one reason why I am very happy that we made this decision when the opportunity presented itself. This is our time to make those outlandish fantasies happen. And it’s been a LOT of fun.”, Rachel emphasized. 

“Oh are we discussing our evening now?”, Kurt asked as he appeared in the doorway in a bathrobe with his hair telling the story of how he had been passing the time since he disappeared with Blaine.”

“A little. I think everyone needed a rest. Unlike you and Blaine, Mr, Sex Hair”, Rachel said, snuggling under the covers to spoon with Finn. “Come join us?”, she asked patting the space next to her. 

“Yeah, yeah, you have sex hair too, you know. We’ll join you In a few minutes. We were just hoping to snag Puck and Quinn for a little bit.”

Rachel was a little wary of why they were collecting Puck and Quinn, but still tired enough from all the sex and the busy and emotional week, that a little quiet time with Finn didn’t sound bad at all. As Finn squeezed her a little tighter, she knew he felt the same way. Quinn, obviously self conscious, tried to cover herself as she scrambled into her underwear and clothes. Puck just located his boxer briefs and put them on, ignoring the rest of his clothes. They left the room and Finn squeezed Rachel tighter again, and broke the silence, “I’m a little freaked out that this wasn’t as strange as I thought it would be.”

“Yeah, it’s a little awkward, but it’s also kind of fun. I still think you’re best though.”

“I think it’s pretty obvious that I think YOU’RE best.”

“Finn, you are allowed to have fun during this. It really would’ve been okay if you had finished with Quinn.”

“I was trying! She was getting frustrated with me. It felt great. She wasn’t doing anything wrong - it was hot, she was tight, which I wasn’t expecting given that she’s given birth, but it just wasn’t enough to push me over, I guess. I didn’t have the emotional connection and I guess I need that. Her getting mad at me didn’t help either.”

“Well its good that I don’t have that problem with you.”, Rachel said, turning over to face Finn. He kissed her in return and they enjoyed the slow burn of their kiss, while their limbs entwined. Finn gently slipped into Rachel, just wanting to be fully connected to her when they kissed. Rachel said, “mmmm”, into their kiss, but their speed and intensity remained slow and steady. Finn whispered to her, “is it okay if we just stay like this? Like really intimate, but not really trying to finish?”

“I actually really love it.”

“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Finn.” 

“You are like super hot, too. That teddy was insane.”

“Just wait until you see ‘damn Berry’.”, Rachel giggled.

“Oh, so the teddies are named by Santana’s reactions to them.”

“Well those two are. The other one I got doesn’t have a name. I didn’t let Santana see me in the one she picked out.”

“Will I get to see them this weekend?”

“Of course! If I have a temporarily long-distance boyfriend, I am not going to waste a perfectly good opportunity to let him see me in lingerie.”

“Yay!”, Finn cheered quietly.

Rachel giggled and kissed him. When they stopped, Rachel wondered what the rest of their friends were up to. “Do you know what they’re all up to?”

“No idea. I wonder if we should get out of bed and play spy.”

“I like being in bed, but I am quite curious. They’ve got to be up to something!”

“It is Operation: Get into everyone’s pants Weekend, so yeah, I bet they’re planning something relating to getting into our pants.”

“They’ve already successfully gotten into our pants. I mean I know there’s more of that to come, but what else could they be doing?”

“Let’s find out.”, Finn said and hopped out of bed and headed straight to the door, while Rachel threw on a cami, some silky pajama pants and a warm fuzzy bathrobe.

“Finn! You’re naked. You’re just gonna walk out there?”

“Well everyone’s already seen everything. What’s the point of clothes.”

“I was thinking warmth and that usually taking off the clothes is part of the fun.”

“You want me to put on clothes?”

“No”

“But you mentioned it.”

“Well, just in case you forgot you were naked or something.”

“I’m going to put on something.”

“Okay.”

“Because I am a little cold. You saying that clothes were warm made me want to put something warm on.”, he added, digging in his suitcase for his plaid pajama pants and a fresh tshirt.

They opened the door to leave and stopped in their tracks. Their friends had lit candles all around the room and had made a sort of large fluffy nest in the center of the living area out of all the blankets and pillows. 

“I told you they would eventually get curious and just come out!”, Kurt exclaimed.

“How was I supposed to know that this wouldn’t be like all the other times that we left the porno twins in a private room? I thought we were good for a while.”, Santana snapped.

“Porno?”, Finn wondered aloud to Rachel as she responded, “TWINS??!!” as she gestured to their obvious size difference.

Kurt ignored their protests to Santana’s new nickname for them and continued, “I know them. They’ve both been satiated, so they weren’t so frantic to hop on each other for more. They were separated enough that they probably needed a little time to reconnect and check in with each other privately, but they also knew that more was yet to come, so they weren’t likely to be actually having sex again.”, Kurt explained, still exasperated at Santana.

“Weeelll...we kind of did.”, Finn tentatively pointed out as Rachel giggled.

“How can you ‘kind of’ have sex?”, Santana asked.

“Well, Finn and I were intimate, but didn’t try to bring each other to climax. We just enjoyed being connected.”, Rachel answered, matter-of-factly.

“Of course you did.”, Santana said, rolling her eyes.

“If you argue with them, they might not have sex with you again, Santana.”, Blaine added, trying to be a voice of reason.

“Or we might just tie her up.”, Rachel giggled again.

“You dirty little girl.”, Santana said, instantly getting turned on again.

“Oh, I didn’t say that we’d do anything fun with you when you were tied up. We might just sit you in your own room.”, Rachel clarified as even Quinn laughed with the rest of them.

“Okay, so we’re out here now and you’re all out here and we’re kinda curious why we were left alone.”, Finn said as the curiosity got the best of him despite the hilarity of Rachel’s suggestion that they tie Santana up and leave her somewhere.

“It appears as though they’ve made a love nest of sorts.”, Rachel motioned with her arm.

“Yes, that is what we’ve done. While we love your big ass bed, we wanted to have a little more room to roll around.”

“Well, we could’ve helped with this!”, Rachel protested.

“True, but we also wanted to discuss our next moves.”, Puck said bluntly, just wanting the talking to stop so they could get to the fun part.

“So it’s not so awkward.”, Santana added.

“It wasn’t THAT awkward.”, Finn pointed out.

“Well there was an awful lot of talking about who was going to do what to who.”, Santana said, adding, “And that wasn’t ideal.”

“It did get us started though, which was good. But now, you two don’t have to navigate that or hear us figure it out, because we made a nest and have a plan at least for the next few hours. We all want to show you a good time, and part of that is making you feel loved and relaxed.”, Kurt said, pausing before he added , “The only thing we need from you is to know if anything is making you uncomfortable or if there is anything you know you don’t want.”

Finn and Rachel looked at each other and then at the group as Rachel responded for both of them. “We trust you with our bodies and we’re up for some fun. If something isn’t feeling right, we’ll let you know.”

“Ok.”, Kurt said softly. He walked up to Rachel, kissed her gently, and took her hand, leading her to the center of the nest. He sat down with her and pulled the end of her bathrobe sash. Santana sat down behind her and kissed her neck, pulling the material down off her arms. She then moved to Rachel’s side as Quinn came up to Rachel’s other side, and the two of them gently leaned her back onto the pillows. Each of them took a hand and started massaging it, working their way up her arms. The boys watched as the girls massaged Rachel, especially once they removed her pajamas and started using oils on her. Kurt then stood up and took Finn’s hand to lead him into the nest, wordlessly prompting him to sit down. He then grasped the hem of Finn’s shirt and lifted it over his head. Blaine and Puck each took a side and started massaging Finn as the girls were massaging Rachel. They were facing each other, propped on the pillows as their arms and legs were massaged and they were able to mostly keep eye contact, occasionally shutting their eyes to enjoy the sensations. Finn noticed the way that Rachel responded to certain kinds of touching and made mental notes for the next time he could massage her. Rachel noticed that he was first a little nervous about Blaine and Puck touching him, but also saw him relax as his muscles were kneaded. Once they were relaxing, Kurt helped each group roll over their respective half of Finchel. Kurt gave them each a donut pillow to rest their heads on, next to each other and then took both of their hands, and linked them together while Puck, Blaine, Santana, and Quinn got started massaging their backs. 

“Kurt, when did you get these massage pillows? They’re great!”, Rachel asked.

Kurt whispered in her ear, “Shhh, just enjoy this. And thank Puck - it was one of his afternoon purchases, along with the candles, and the oils.”

“Puck got all this stuff?! Huh, never would’ve thought.”, Finn mused.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and sighed. He realized that this was just how Finn and Rachel were. They were both talkative and curious, even when fully relaxing.

Their talking stopped though and gave way to peaceful moans as their massages progressed. Kurt made sure that the rest of them massaged every muscle on Finn and Rachel, alternating between the two of them. He then covered them both with a large blanket and they watched as they opened their eyes and turned to kiss each other. They watched as they moved together slowly, stopping when they realized they were being watched.

“Sorry.”, Rachel mumbled as they looked around.

“Shhh.”, Puck said to her and put a finger to her lips. “It’s okay. We get it. Finally, I think we get it.” He pulled her up to sit back on the pillows again and kissed her. Santana mirrored his actions with Finn across from them. Once they were sitting facing each other again, Puck and Blaine took turns kissing and caressing Rachel, while Quinn and Santana did the same with Finn. When they weren’t being kissed, Rachel and Finn watched each other getting turned on by their suitors. Rachel was being teased by Puck and Blaine, who were touching her, but so lightly that she was craving more, and finally cried out, “Please.” Puck was quick to oblige and slid two fingers into her as she grunted in relief, but then let out a frustrated moan as he instantly stilled his fingers inside her, enjoying her warm, wet, silky softness. “Oh, Rachel, you never said what you wanted when you said please.”, he teased, and wiggled his fingertips slightly.

“Oh God. More. Please more.”

Finn looked on, then tried to get up to help her out.

“Oh, no you don’t, Finn.”, Kurt said, and kneeled in front of him. “Puck and Blaine got her. Let us take care of you.”

Santana moved her hand down to the base of Finn’s penis and Kurt licked his lips and bent over to swirl his tongue around the tip before sucking him in. As Puck obliged Rachel and started an even rhythm pushing his fingers in and out, she let out a satisfied moan and Finn’s penis twitched in response, effectively choking Kurt. 

Rachel heard Kurt choke and glanced over to Finn, and breathed out, haltingly, “Kurt, you. You have to. Relax your throat. He’s big and grows more before he. Before he ejaculates.” 

Kurt nodded and then continued, trying to get as much of him in his mouth as he could. 

“Ok, too much talking from you.”, Blaine said softly distracted from his caressing and butterfly kissing, and kissed her mouth hard, plunging his tongue into her mouth, secretly enjoying that he got the chance to kiss her again, since she was a spectacular kisser. As she kissed back, Puck noticed that Blaine had gotten hard and used the hand not inside of Rachel to help pull down his boxers. Rachel noticed that Puck had slowed down and decided to help Blaine disrobe too. She stopped kissing him for a moment to admire his body, before pulling him back toward her to kiss him more and reaching for his erection as he squeaked in response, and then moaned. Rachel reached between her legs and gently took Puck’s hand, pulling his fingers out of her and moved her head away from Blaine, so that she could put Puck’s fingers in his mouth. 

“You actually do taste like berries.”, Blaine exclaimed. 

Finn moaned loudly when he heard about them tasting Rachel and Kurt responded by sucked harder, trying to keep his sensation strong.

“No fair, I wanna taste.”, Puck said and immediately grasped her hips and lowered his face to her opening and licked and sucked and swirled his tongue frantically, bringing her close, then abruptly stopping when Rachel started bucking her hips both from his ministrations and from Blaine’s attention to her breasts. Rachel let out a frustrated moan, but then grasped Blaine’s penis with one hand and held out her other. Puck placed a condom in her outstretched hand and she expertly sheathed Blaine, giving him a kiss before pushing Puck over onto his back and then bending over on her hands and knees above him and beckoning Blaine to her over her shoulder.

Puck, from his vantage point was able to help out. He reached for Blaine and guided him into Rachel, pulling them down slightly so that he could reach Rachel with his mouth, and keep one hand on Blaine’s butt, and keep the other busy rolling Rachel’s nipple between his fingers. 

Kurt heard Rachel’s moans and decided it was time for Finn to redeem himself with Santana, so he pulled his mouth off of Finn, as he moved Quinn’s hand over to him to keep his arousal going. He kissed Santana and then gesticulated over to Rachel and Blaine. Santana understood and bent over, as Kurt handed Quinn a condom to put on Finn and then smacked Santana’s ass, a move that she surprisingly liked and told Finn. 

“You can smack me too.”

“Really?”, he asked, thinking of all the times he’s wanted to smack her across her face.

“Not across her face, Finn.”, Kurt chuckled as Finn got flustered and stammered, 

“That wasn’t at all what I was thinking.”

“Sure it wasn’t. Now get inside me and show me all that improvement your woman can’t help but tell us about.”

Finn slowly pushed into her and paused for a moment, reaching around to fondle her breasts until she started wiggling a little. Then he thrusted in an even rhythm, making sure to encase his entire length every time he went in. As she started moaning, he gradually increased his speed, but kept his form, even after Quinn mirrored Puck and scooted her head under them to play with Santana’s clit and Finn’s balls, making it difficult to keep steady. Pretty soon, Santana was shaking and shrieking with pleasure, her walls quaking around him. However, Finn wasn’t stopping, he slowed down to let her catch her breath, but then started slamming into her again. Quinn focused on Finn and herself, sucking on his balls while touching herself, as Finn continued going for Santana’s second orgasm, this time moving one hand down to rub her clit as he pounded into her relentlessly. She came a second time and as she caught her breath and realized that he still wasn’t stopping, she said to him, “Ok, Mr. Stamina, it’s time for me to fuck you. You are going to blow without Rachel. Flip over.”

Finn complied, laying down next to where Rachel was on her hands and knees, and noticed that Kurt had been giving Puck a blowjob as Blaine and Rachel were having sex above him. Puck was still working her clit. Finn put his hand over hers and while her eyes were shut from the intensity of her arousal, she felt his stare and a new wave of arousal washed over her. Combined with the timing of Puck sucking harder on her clit as he shot hot semen down Kurt’s throat and Blaine’s more frantic and deeper pushing as his orgasm built, Finn’s hand started the first quiver of her orgasm. Her body pulsated, triggering Blaine’s orgasm and causing her to collapse onto Puck, who triggered a second immediate orgasm by sucking on her hard again. As her shaking subsided, Blaine and Kurt helped her roll off of Puck and onto her back. 

“Kurt, you have to taste her.”, Blaine whispered in his ear, and leaned over to kiss Rachel, dipping his fingers into her delicious folds to collect some fluid for Kurt to taste as she moaned and shook a little at the sensation. He raised his fingers to Kurt’s lips and Kurt’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“So, how do I do this?”, Kurt whispered in Puck’s ear. Puck, not wanting to talk and ruin the moment again, just stuck his tongue out and wiggled it around. He took Kurt’s hand and used his fingers to point out the clit, and then plunged a finger in with Kurt’s for fun as Rachel wiggled on them a little, still reeling from before.

Kurt then grabbed Blaine’s face and kissed him hard, right above Rachel, similar to how Rachel and Finn did earlier over Santana, and then they both used their tongues side by side on Rachel as she writhed and shook beneath them. Puck then groped their asses and gave them each two fingers, massaging their prostates. Rachel despite shaking with pleasure and gearing up for another explosive orgasm, reached for their cocks and pumped them. She came with a loud shriek and squeezed both of them involuntarily, causing them to ejaculate on the blankets. Puck pulled out of them and got up to wash his hands, enjoying the view of Santana riding Finn, who was pushing back up into her, and enjoying himself, his fingers deep into Quinn as well, but still not finishing.

Rachel was nestled in the blankets between Kurt and Blaine, the wet blanket tossed across the room, and an extra procured, when Puck returned. The trio was recovering and starting to watch Finn and the girls. 

“Finn, it’s okay to finish. Really it is.”, Rachel said.

“I am never going to say you were bad at this again”, Santana said, close to having another orgasm, hoping that he could finally release once she went over the edge this time.

“Rach, I’m trying. Need you too.”

Rachel was still tingling, and needed to rest before sitting on his face, so she decided to try a different approach and sat behind Santana, between Finn’s legs. She bent Finn’s knees and brought his feet to rest flat on the ground. Santana adjusted and Quinn kneeled over his torso, ass in his face, so she could suck on Santana’s nipples, while Finn still finger fucked her. Rachel grasped his balls with one hand and ran the other from his balls to his anus, circling his hole gently before pushing in one finger, and then quickly two. She curled her fingers, pressing on his prostate and he swelled inside Santana, triggering her release as he released into the condom.

Santana collapsed dramatically onto Quinn, knocking her over, planting her butt onto Finn’s face, who emitted a surprised grunt. This caused an eruption of laughter from Kurt and Blaine and Puck. 

“Real mature, guys.”, Quinn said with disgust as she quickly pushed Santana off her and got up off of Finn.

“Oh, Q. Your ass just landed on poor Finn’s face. You have to admit it was kind of hysterical.”

“She’s just cranky because she didn’t get an orgasm.”, Santana pointed out.

Quinn, a bit indignant, wore a shocked expression, but just crossed her arms and didn’t try to protest. 

“I’ll take care of that. We can’t have anyone focusing on the teasing rather than the pleasing here”, Puck said, mocking her. He moved over to where she was kneeling as primly as she could while being stark naked and kissed her before she could react to his mocking of her once common mantra, which he heard about from Santana’s frequent bitching.

Rachel curled up with Finn, who also had an arm around Santana. Blaine and Kurt were cuddled up nearby and Puck had wasted no time in burying himself deep inside of Quinn, providing them all with something to watch. He expertly brought one hand up to her chest to play with her nipples, while he used the other to hitch her leg up around his waist. He then slowed his thrusting and instead rolled his hips as he pushed in and out so he could find the best spot to aim for. While Quinn wasn’t as vocally expressive as Rachel or Santana, he could tell from her gasps and small moans when he was hitting the right places. Once he found them, he could adjust his angle to put more friction and pressure in those place. Soon he had her ground into the nest of blankets and was thrusting hard into her until her body shook and she fell over the edge, letting out a final hard moan before releasing a happy sigh. Puck finished a moment later, and hugged her rolling her to her side to face him. 

Rachel shivered in Finn’s arms as she was starting to get chilly and tired after all of their activity. 

“You okay, Rach?”, Finn asked.

“Just cold. I should go get some pajamas and more blankets. I think I’m done for tonight.”, she said quietly. 

“You’re not getting up, though.”, Finn pointed out to her.

“You’re warm.”, Rachel explained, trying to burrow into him even more. 

Finn reached a long arm around her, reaching for her earlier discarded bathrobe. He brought it around her and she smiled gratefully. 

“Thanks, Finn. I’m going to get ready for bed then.”, she said as she slowly got up heading for the bathroom. She brushed the snarls out of her wild sex hair and looked at herself in the mirror, searching to see if she looked any different after sharing the most intimate parts of her body with her best friends. She had felt different after giving her virginity to Finn; the act of coming together with him made her feel complete. She was her best self with Finn and felt her best when sharing herself with him. Their love was strengthened by the physical bond and she was never more sure of anything in her life. She regretted ever physically bonding with Brody. Having sex with him made her feel empty. It was when she most acutely missed Finn, not because of his many advantages in sexual prowess, but because of their connection and love. She moved on to brushing her teeth as she meditated on this experience more. In a way, she felt like the orgy freed her. She genuinely enjoyed herself and while there was never any doubt that Finn was her person, knowing that he had trouble finishing without her being involved, even when he was once attracted to Quinn and Santana was comforting, even though she did feel bad that she found that comforting. As she was splashing water on her face after washing it, Finn squeezed in behind her and hugged her, letting out a contented sigh on her shoulder. 

“I think the plan is for everyone to sleep in the love nest. Do you want to join them or just go to our bed?”

“Either is fine by me. What do you want to do?”

“Well, I’m thinking that we’re only doing this once, so we might as well embrace the whole experience.”

“We’re so going to wake up to Puck and Santana groping us again.”. Rachel giggled. 

“Yeah, probably, but I feel bad for them.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. They only get this weekend with us and we get forever.”

“We should probably get back to them, then. I need some pajamas, and then I’ll be back out there.”, Rachel responded and gave him a lingering kiss despite the fact that his mouth was full of toothpaste. She rinsed and walked out.

Rachel emerged a couple of minutes later from their room clad in plaid pajama bottoms that matched Finn’s and a soft, fitted long sleeve t shirt.

“What is it with you two and plaid? I mean him and the shirts, you and the skirts you used to wear in high school. Now matching pajamas? When did you even get those?”, Kurt quipped.

“Have you ever felt flannel, Kurt? It’s really soft. I like hugging Finn when he’s got a flannel shirt on. And these pants are nice and fuzzy and warm. And there is nothing wrong with plaid shirts, skirts, or pajama bottoms. And we might have bought them when we were shopping for sheets.”

“I think she looks totally hot in plaid. And you totally missed your invitation to feel how soft the pants are.”, Puck chimed in.

“Aren’t these great?!”, Finn exclaimed having just emerged from the bathroom. “Everyone should feel our pants!”

Finn paused for a moment, then redacted himself, “Uh, I err, didn’t quite mean for that to start another round. I just love Rachel’s pants and my pants.”

“Even if you were going for another round, I think we’re all done for the night.”, Kurt said.

“Speak for yourself. I wanna feel the pants.”, Puck said, getting up to give them both a big hug around their waists and feeling the material covering their behinds.

“Oh my god. Noah Puckerman!!”, Rachel spurted out, laughing at his butt rubbing.

“Totally gonna wake up with Puck groping my ass again.”

“Again?”, Quinn asked

“Yeah. Puck decided to join Rachel and I for a nap once we were asleep and I woke up with his hands on my ass.”, Finn explained.

“I thought we told you about that incident on the train.”, Kurt wondered out loud.

“Oh. Yeah. And Santana too.”, Quinn remembered.

“Damn straight. Totally don’t regret that nap either. Berry’s boobs are awesome and their new bed is super comfortable.”.

“Yet not quite big enough for 7.”, Kurt added.

“Well, it worked for a little while.”, Finn pointed out.

“Yeah, but we couldn’t all sleep there.”, Blaine specified.

“Of course not! Finn and I didn’t purchase it with an orgy in mind. We bought it because it was a good size for the two of us to sleep comfortably and roll around a little.”

“How long did you two make out in it at the store before they required you to purchase it and get it home?”, Santana teased.

“I’ll have you know that we were perfectly controlling ourselves.”, Rachel started when Finn mumbled, “It was only 5 minutes.”, causing Santana to laugh and Rachel to throw her hands up in defeat.

Rachel yawned and snuggled under the blankets into Finn, who happily curled around her. 

“Goodnight, Rachel.”, Kurt said, kissing her cheek after noticing their imminent slumber. 

“Goodnight, Kurt.”, Finn and Rachel said together.

“Goodnight, everyone. Thank you. This evening has been amazing. We love you guys. Sleep well.”, Rachel said, before yawning again.

The rest of them mumbled various goodnights before finding comfortable spots in the nest close by and soon they were all asleep.


	21. Sleeping with a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexapalooza, part 2

Rachel was the first to wake up. She was naturally an early riser and had slept surprisingly well in the blanket nest wrapped in Finn’s arms and a good amount of blankets. While she had expected to wake up with Santana spooned behind her, she was surprised, yet comforted by the fact that it was Kurt curled around her with his hand resting softly on her hip. She smiled to herself and slowly and quietly removed herself from Finn’s arms. He slept deeply still and didn’t even stir when she moved. She kissed his forehead, before moving to stand up. As she did, Kurt stirred, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Rachel put her finger to her lips and whispered, “You don’t have to wake up now. I’m going to make some tea. Do you want something?” She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her small frame.

Kurt extricated himself from Blaine’s arms to sit up and then whispered, “I’ll take some tea too, but I’ll join you.” He picked up his robe and put it on. As Rachel headed to the kitchen, Kurt headed to the thermostat and turned it up a few notches. While he had turned it up the night before, he was thoughtful to turn it down before they slept. The outside temperature had dropped overnight though and the chill was evident throughout the airy loft. He looked out the window and noticed the light coating of snow they received. 

“It’s pretty out there, isn’t it?”, Rachel asked.

“Yeah, must be why it’s so cold in here.”

“Tea kettle is on, so we’ll warm up soon.”, she answered, sitting at their kitchen table waiting. 

“So, uh. Last night.”

“We had sex.”

“This is the weirdest conversation that I never thought I’d be having with you.”, Kurt said, nervously.

“I’m glad we did for what it’s worth. Did it help?”

Kurt looked at her and realized that it actually did help. While he thought she was beautiful and loved her, he wasn’t frantically horny for her either. 

“I didn’t really think about it until you asked, but yes. You’re my best friend and I love you, and it was amazing and you’re gorgeous. You were the perfect woman to take my hetero-virginity.”

“But you’re not conflicted anymore.”, she said as a statement, not a question.

“Not about you. Not that I won’t enjoy the rest of this weekend anyway.”, he said with a smile.

Rachel smiled shyly. “You still need some time with Finn, you know.”

“I know. You’ll have to help me, though.”

“Happily.”, Rachel said dreamily, her gaze drifting to her slumbering boyfriend. His boyish features were exaggerated in his sleep, and Rachel could almost see the child he once was in his face. She was somewhat caught up in his adorableness while quietly sipping her tea when Kurt spoke again.

“I wonder if somehow getting Puck and Blaine together will help?”

“They seem awkward around each other, especially Blaine. He looks jealous of Noah, but also like he’s desperately trying to not look jealous.”

“I know.”

“I wish I had a good answer for you, but as a person who has been attracted to both of them at one point and has now slept with both of them, I can only offer that it would be hard to make that decision, if you even need to make that decision.”

“I just don’t want to make a decision. I want to be free to be with both of them for a while. But I don’t want to just make life more confusing, either.”

“This weekend will definitely give you that.”

“Yes, but what happens when this weekend is over?”

“Noah is here, Blaine is in Lima. If you don’t enter into a steady relationship with Blaine, you’re free to see Noah. And he seems cool with you being with Blaine when he visits or when you go back to Lima.”

“True. I just feel Blaine’s heart breaking and it’s driving me crazy, but I want to see where this thing with Puck goes too. I still feel like Blaine is my soul mate and in the end, I think Puck has an endgame with Quinn. In some ways I feel bad for taking him from her, because I think she needs him to balance her out.”

“But that’s for Puck to decide and you don’t need to be at your endgame now. We’re 18 years old. Well, you’re almost 19. Freshmen in college. Just because Finn and I are, doesn’t mean that everyone else has to race to the finish too. I wanted this weekend. But I only wanted this weekend with Finn. I’d never do it without him. I don’t think that’s necessarily the case for everyone else yet. And that’s cool. I will never have another boyfriend. Finn is it and I know for sure. But it’s okay not to know too. I think our intensity and sureness puts pressure on everyone else to think they’re behind if they don’t have it all figured out, but that’s not really fair.”

“I know. But in so many ways, I am so like you. I WANT to have that endgame relationship and I want it now.”

“You can’t until you’re sure though. And I still think polyamory might be an option for you.”

“It might, but I’m not sure if I want that, long term. I think, in the end, I want the dyadic relationship.”

“I understand that. I mean, this is fun and all, but in the end, I just want Finn.”

They sat and sipped their tea for a few moments in silence as they watched their friends sleep. Blaine had rolled over and was closer to Finn; Santana, who was sprawled out like a starfish, had two of her limbs over Puck and Quinn, who was curled up in Puck’s arms and looked comfortable and peaceful for once.

“What should we do today when everyone wakes up? Other than having sex, that is. I mean, it’s not humanly possible to have sex all day long.”

“Well, it IS possible. But I was thinking ice skating. It would be like that time we had glee at the roller rink. Only on ice instead.”

“It was lots of fun when Blaine and I went. That’s pretty perfect. Not too touristy, but still a New York experience for the visitors. And do I really want to know how you know that it’s humanly possible?”

“It’s pretty obvious that Finn and I have tested the limits of how many times in a day we can have sex. I mean you have had days where you’ve walked in on us more than once.”

“I just assumed it was bad timing and that you were doing other stuff in between. That’s a lot of sex.”

“Have you and Blaine never had a day like that? There were only a couple of times that we went at it ALL day long. We stopped to eat, though. Well, we slowed down anyway. Most of the eating was off of each other. And we showered a few times, although that usually just meant shower or tub sex. I think the time you found us on the dining room table was one of the days we pretty much spent the day naked and making love.”

“The time Finn was going down on you or the time I thought he was going to break you and the table with the force that he was pounding into you with?” 

“Um.”, Rachel paused, thinking. “It was the time we were actually having intercourse on the table. That was a weekend that Burt and Carole were in DC and my dads were gone on some retreat or something for the weekend, so we had a lot of unchaperoned time together. The time Finn was performing cunnilingus was after school before Burt and Carole got home, in his words, “because he wanted a snack.”

“I would’ve formerly said ‘gross’ to that, but well, it’s not so bad and since you kind of go wild when someone does that, it’s really hot.”, Kurt said, surprising himself.

“I know. It’s kind of hard to say gross once you’ve experienced it, huh?”

“Heh. Yeah”, Kurt chuckled, “And to answer your earlier question, No, Blaine and I never had a day like that. We’ve never really had the opportunity to be alone for that long. While Dad and Carole were gone a lot, and your dads were gone a lot, Blaine’s parents weren’t and they weren’t as keen on him being around our house knowing that Dad and Carole were gone a lot.”

“Well someday, Kurt, you’ll have a day like that.”

“That day might be this weekend the way things are going.”

“True, but it’s good to have a one on one day like that too. So, someday. Maybe with Blaine, maybe with Puck, maybe with some other lover you have down the road if you want to be free for a while. But someday, you’ll be with someone or maybe two someones, with whom you won’t ever have enough of. “, Rachel said thoughtfully, wishing Kurt the happiness that she had with Finn, both past and present. 

“Someday.”, Kurt said hopefully, his eyes falling on Blaine, who had now rolled even closer to Finn, and had an arm sprawled over his large frame resting on his side.

“Finn might wake up to Blaine groping him this time.”, Rachel giggled.

“Puck might get jealous. He totally has a thing for Finn’s ass.”

“Well it is a very nice, very sexy ass.”, Rachel agreed.

“Yes, yes it is.” 

“You know, you should go for it. With Finn, I mean.”

“I didn’t want to spook him last night. And I don’t want to do it alone. I want you there too.”

“Oh, is this one of the sexy fantasies that Puck said you had about Finn and I.”

“Uh. Uh. Yes.”, Kurt stammered, knowing that it wasn’t actually the one that Puck heard, but he was now fantasizing about penetrating Finn while Finn was deep in Rachel. 

“That doesn’t sound so sure, Kurt.”

“It’s not the one Puck heard, but it is one, that’s all.”

“So what’s the Finchel fantasy that Puck heard?”

Puck heard the question as he woke up and smirked. He liberated himself from Santana’s limbs and pulled his arm away from Quinn, who murmured, but stayed asleep. He walked over to Rachel and Kurt and whispered into Rachel’s ear, “He’s embarrassed, but he wants to double team you with Finn.”

“Double team me? Like one having sex with me and the other in my mouth?”

“Uh. Don’t think he’d complain with that one - but I think you did that already. Didn’t you blow Finn when Kurt was fucking you?”

“Oh. OH.”, Rachel said, surprised, but knowingly. 

“I’ve never done anal before. It’s not really in Finn and my wheelhouse.”

“I’m not sure you COULD take Finn that way. You are teeny tiny. I don’t know how he fits where he does.”

“But I’m not as big as Finn.”, Kurt squeaked out, blushing nine shades of red.

“I’ll think about it.”, Rachel said nonchalantly, causing both boys to stare at her with their mouths hanging open.

“What?”, she responded to their looks defensively. “I am willing to try new things.”

“I’m impressed, that’s all.”, Puck said as he walked to the coffee pot that Kurt was thoughtful to program the night before, to fill a mug.  
“I wonder when the rest of them will wake up.”, Rachel wondered to herself, surveying the 4 of them still in the love nest. Blaine had fully snuggled up to Finn, with his hand firmly resting on his ass and Santana, no longer resembling a starfish, had curled up around Quinn.

“I bet if we start cooking bacon, Finn will wake up.”, Kurt mentioned.

“I love the smell of bacon, even if it does make me sad for the pigs.”, Rachel said as she smiled dreamily.

“You love Finn and you associate bacon with Finn sleepovers, which I know for a fact you love.”, Kurt corrected her.

“I’ll cook it.”, Puck offered.

“You know bacon’s not kosher, right?”, Rachel asked, knowing that for all his being a badass, Puck actually did take being Jewish seriously for the most part.

“Of course. Ma wouldn’t let Quinn eat it when she was preggers with Beth and it drove her nuts. But one time, Ma wasn’t home and I cooked her some and well, bacon is delicious. I’m not really kosher anymore. It’s too damned good. I think God wants me to eat bacon.”

“Maybe the bacon will wake Quinn up too, then.”, Rachel offered, rolling her eyes at his flippant attitude.

“Finn yelping about his butt being groped should wake Blaine and Santana up.”, Puck joked, gesturing to Finn and Blaine, whose hand was still resting on Finn’s behind.

“The bacon’s in the fridge, Puck. Have at it.”, Kurt said before turning to Rachel. “Any thoughts on the rest of breakfast?”

“I was going to make chocolate chip pancakes.”

“I like the way you think. I’ll help. Are you making them all vegan?”

“Nope, I’m making regular old dairy and egg pancakes and they’ll be delicious. Finn’s comments about all the soy and about eggs not being baby chicks and about substitution foods got me thinking. I think eating vegan is really healthy, but there is something to be said about making some foods traditionally, rather than with a slew of processed substitute foods, which usually contain soy. So I’m starting by making his mom’s chocolate chip pancakes. I’m not going to start eating meat or anything. I do want to incorporate fish, eggs, and some dairy though in limited quantities.”, Rachel said as she gathered her ingredients.  
“I think that’s smart, Rachel. Though I think your diet has made Santana and I eat healthier, so don’t relax too much. A lot of your recipes are really good and don’t have any soy products.”

“Of course. I’m not going to switch over to all non-vegan options. I still like almond milk in my cereal and rice milk in my coffee. I’m just going to use an egg in a recipe rather than a soy based substitute. And I’m still going to make my vegan dishes because they are really healthy! I think a little extra protein will be good too, given the more strenuous college dance class and our busy schedule. Besides, some day I’ll probably need to add protein sources to carry Finn’s giant babies to term.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “You’re already thinking about how your diet will impact a pregnancy?”

“Not now! Way way way in the future!”, Rachel protested. “But dietary changes should be approached gradually, especially when introducing new foods, so long term, this is probably a healthy subtle change.”

“You’re gonna be huge when you’re all knocked up with Finn swimmers.”, Puck added, not able to ignore their conversation given their close proximity.

“She’ll be beautiful pregnant, I’m sure. And I think babies are supposed to be sized proportional to the mother at least until they come out. Even Finn wasn’t really huge until puberty, right?”, Kurt noted. 

“He was shorter than me until about 4th grade.”, Puck confirmed.

“Okay, lets stop talking about pregnancy. It’s freaking me out a little. There’s a lot we want to do before becoming parents and the last thing I want Finn to hear when he wakes up is some misheard comment about me being pregnant.”

Their conversation died as the sound of the bacon sizzling increased. As it became aromatic, Kurt and Rachel kept an eye on Finn and Blaine. They mixed their batter and waited for the first of the remaining four to wake up to put any pancakes on the griddle. Finn’s senses were awakened by the bacon, and he mumbled sleepily to Blaine, “mmm..bacon.” before giggling a little because Blaine was inadvertently tickling his butt.

“Rach, stop tickling my butt.”

Kurt and Rachel looked up when Finn said her name, and then Rachel couldn’t help herself and giggled. The sound of Rachel’s laughter being distanced from his immediate sleepy environment caused him to open his eyes in confusion and when he saw Blaine in front of him, he chuckled. 

“Uh, you’re definitely not Rachel.”, he emphasized to himself as his head started to clear from sleep. 

“Hey, Blaine.”, he said, shaking him a little. “What did you do with Rachel? I mean I know I have a nice ass to grope, but last I checked, she was my love nest bed buddy.”

“Huh?”, Blaine said, confused to why Finn was waking him up, but snuggled in closer to the person he thought was Kurt. Something felt odd, but he wasn’t really awake enough to register what it was.

Finn muttered, mostly to himself, “Dude’s cuddling more now. This isn’t working.”

“Blaine, whadya do with Rachel?”, Finn asked again. He was mostly awake and coherent now, but still not with it enough to just look around for Rachel. At this point, Kurt and Rachel were practically bursting, trying not to laugh out loud at their exchange that was fueled by morning grogginess and sleeping in a novel environment.

“Hmm..roll over Rachel?”

“You rolled over Rachel? To get to my ass?”

“I thought you were with Rachel. Your ass?”

“Yes, I went to sleep with Rachel, but I can’t find her. And you still haven’t let go of my ass.”

Blaine opened his eyes wide then, and started to register where he was and why everything felt odd. He was face to face with Finn and his hand was definitely groping his ass.

“Oh uh. Sorry, Finn.”

“No problem. But you’re tickling me. Still.”

“Oh god, I still didn’t move my hand.”, Blaine said, finally registering what was going on and removing his hand from Finn’s body. 

Finn chuckled, happy that he wasn’t the only one who acted like a complete moron when waking up. “It’s okay. I think everyone is allowed to touch my ass this weekend. Was it good for you?”, he joked.

Blaine, still not making sound choices, looked under the covers to get an answer for Finn, and responded, “Uh yeah, actually, it appears as though it was good for me.”

Finn raised his eyebrow at him, then just grabbed his face and gave him a big, wet, but quick, kiss on the lips, before brightly saying, “Well then Good Morning, Blaine! Glad I could satisfy! So, where is Rachel?”

At this, Kurt and Rachel finally burst out laughing hysterically, nearly tipping the bowl of batter over on themselves as they tried to regain composure.

Blaine looked up, now horribly embarrassed, and asked, “Oh god. How long were you watching?”

“Oh, Blaine. it’s safe to say that we didn’t miss any of that.”, Kurt managed to squeak out while laughing hysterically and trying to hold Rachel up because she was laughing so hard, she was gasping for breath and falling over on him. Luckily, Finn got up and scooped her up effortlessly, giving her a good morning kiss that lasted until her giggles started up again.

“I can’t believe he had to CHECK to see if it was good for him.”, Rachel sputtered out.

“That was embarrassing.”, Blaine stated the obvious.

“Well at least you weren’t the one who was so out of it that he repeatedly asked you where Rachel was. All he had to do was look up and he would’ve found her.”, Kurt said, still laughing.

“Yes, let’s make fun of groggy Finn some more.” 

“Oh, Kurt. Remember the time we had a sleepover and you went to wake him up and he kept saying, ‘No mom, I’m having a dream that Rachel is a nympho.’?”

“I’m never going to live that one down, am I?”

“It took nearly 20 minutes to wake you up, Finn.”

“That was an incredible dream. Worth every second of embarrassment. Especially when Rachel reenacted it for me.”

“Wait. THAT’S why you had the sex marathon day?”

“Sex marathon?”, Santana said, waking up with a start upon hearing them talk about sex, 

“Am I missing it?”, she added.

“Kurt, I had to make sure that real life sex between Finn and I was at least equally matched with Finn’s imagined or dreamed experiences.”, Rachel said seriously, ignoring Santana for the moment. “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t let him take me all the ways he could imagine?”

“You did take my advice in high school!”, Santana said. “I told you everything would be better if everyone put out all the time.”

“I’m not the only one in this relationship with sex dreams.”. Finn pointed out. “Rachel had some dreams fulfilled that day too, you know.”

“I don’t think I ever admitted to having a sex dream about you to someone who I thought was a parent, though.”

“Mom’s cool.”, Finn shrugged.

“I wasn’t your mother!”, Kurt protested.

“I was asleep, Kurt!”

“Rachel daydreamed and touched herself on an airplane. You two might be equal in this.”, Kurt pointed out

“So was I ever in any of these sex dreams?”, Santana asked in a voice far too sultry for the morning.

“No!”, Finn and Rachel both said in unison.

“O-Kay, who wants the first pancake?”, Kurt asked, flipping it over in the griddle, looking to deflect the focus from the current conversation.

“Me!!!”, Finn practically jumped up to get a plate.

Kurt rolled his eyes, to which Rachel simply reminded him, “You did ask.” 

“Is that bacon I smell? In the home of a kosher vegan?”, Quinn said as she woke up too.

“I don’t require that everyone embraces a vegan or kosher lifestyle. Plus, I’m downgrading to vegetarian. And thank Noah for the bacon. It was his idea to buy it.”, Rachel replied.

“Rachel, these are mom’s pancakes, but they’re even better. You’re the best girlfriend ever!”

“They’re my first foray into adding some dairy and eggs into my diet.”

“You know you don’t have to do that for me, Rach.”, Finn said, looking concerned.

“I told you I was thinking of changing some things the other day. Plus what you said about all the soy and the eggs being a chicken period totally made sense. I know I don’t have to change, but I wanted to.”

“I might have to call mom and tell her that you kicked her ass at pancake making.”

“Language, Finn.”, Rachel warned. “And be nice to your mom. I’m sure her pancakes are perfect. And these were a joint effort. I made the batter, but Kurt is cooking and flipping them.”

“Are you going to call your mom this weekend? Because that might be weird if she asks what you’re up to and all you’ve really been doing is fucking, and not just your girlfriend.”, Santana asked, making a good point.

“Uh, I think I’ll just wait until I go back to Lima to tell her about the pancakes.”, Finn said, rethinking his original plan to call her, and being careful not to say ‘when I go back home’, out of habit, because this was his home now. 

“That’s probably a good idea.”, Rachel agreed.

Kurt kept distributing pancakes until they were out of batter. Then he and Rachel finally got to sit down with their pancakes. 

“So…”, Rachel started.

“Oh no, shortie.”, Santana cut her off, “We are not discussing this arrangement in detail. If you want to do something, just--”

“Santana! I was just going to ask what was on everyone’s agenda today. Kurt and I had some ideas if there aren’t already plans.”

“Other than more sexy times, you mean.”

“Uh, yeah. I mean we have Blaine and Quinn visiting, we should do something other than hanging around the apartment naked. We should see some of New York.”, Rachel said.

“Rachel had suggested going ice skating since it’s fun and while a little touristy, it’s not too bad for us locals.”, Kurt added.

Finn groaned, “I am going to look like a complete ass. I can barely walk, no less skate.”

“Finn that is not true. Remember? You did fine on roller skates sophomore year. Ice skates wouldn’t be that different.”, Rachel pointed out.

“Rach, did you even SEE me skate then?”

“Of course. I always paid attention to you. Even when it might not have been appropriate to, in the strictest sense.”, Rachel said.

“Yeah, okay, I managed to not fall on my ass, but we’re talking about ice and at least roller skates have four wheels to balance on. There’s a lot of height here to balance on those thin little blades.”

“We don’t have to go.”, Rachel said, not wanting to make Finn upset.

“Oh no, diva. We’re going. Finn is just going to have to put on his big boy pants and twirl you around on the ice for a bit before you let him buy you a delicious hot cocoa.”, Kurt admonished.

“Well I’m in to help with twirling Rachel if Finn falls over and breaks something.”, Puck joked.

“If Finn breaks something, I most certainly will not be twirling! I’ll be accompanying him to the hospital!”

“I’m not going to break anything, but thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Rachel looked at Finn, exasperated, “You know that’s not what I meant! I know you’re not that clumsy!”

“Rachel Berry, the only woman who can make any kind of movement or dance, Finn-proof.”, Santana snarked as Rachel rolled her eyes and abandoned her pancakes to give Finn a reassuring hug.

“Quinn? Satan?”, Kurt asked.

“We’re in. Sounds like fun and a way to see a little of New York.”, Quinn said. 

“You didn’t ask me!”, Blaine exclaimed, miffed.

“You didn’t protest and you had fun last time. I just assumed you’d be game.”, Kurt said, almost instantly making himself blush at how quickly he fell into old habits with Blaine, making assumptions.

“Oh. um. Yeah. You do know me well, I guess.”, Blaine said, feeding into the awkwardness Kurt created.

“On that note, I’m hopping in the shower if anyone wants to join me.”, Santana said, saucily. 

A couple of hours later, they were all showered and walking to the train. Kurt was walking between Blaine and Puck, absently chuckling about how horny they all still were despite getting laid a lot the night before. Puck had taken Santana up on her offer to join her in the shower, and shortly after, Quinn went into the bathroom as well. It wasn’t clear if they were just that time efficient in using the bathroom or if they had some extremely quiet sex. After breakfast, he and Blaine had retreated to his room to get their clothes out for the day and had ended up giving each other blow jobs. They were quick in the shower, with little making out because they wanted to make sure that everyone had time in the bathroom. Finn and Rachel, as usual, took a very long shower, and pretty much everyone knew what they were doing because it was difficult to misinterpret, “Right there, Finn, right there. Don’t stoooooooop. Oh my god, oh my god. Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn!” and “Holy fuck, Rachel!!” Kurt was also lost in his thoughts, remembering what he and Puck had discussed while Finn and Rachel were reaching their apparent climaxes. 

“I kind of get it now.”

“Get what?”, Kurt responded, now used to the sounds of Finchel sex.

“Why they go at it all the time without any consideration for anyone else.”

“Oh?”, Kurt responded, knowing that he understood now too, but curious about what Puck thought on the matter.

“They suck you in. When you’re with them, they consume you. I’ve slept with a lot of people.” Puck started, as Kurt cringed with his admission.

“I know, it’s not the best part of me, but I’ve got an appetite and a rep as a sexual badass.”, Puck responded to Kurt’s visible discomfort, “But having sex with Rachel was something else entirely. Not because she’s hot. I mean, she is smoking hot, but that’s not what makes it so good. She made me want to give her love. Not just pleasure, but love. She commands it. I don’t know how Finn ever left her.”

“I know - it broke him for a long time..”, Kurt replied, “But anything we give her isn’t going to measure up to Finn, Puck. You know that, right? And yes, I love her, and sex with her was amazing and beautiful and I am so grateful that I got to, but despite all that, there was something missing.”

“Finn.”

“Yeah. They have magic on their own. It’s undeniable. They love so fiercely and purely, even in their friendships, but nothing compares to their love for each other. Finn left her because of that love. Yes, it was a really stupid move, but he did it out of love. It nearly destroyed him, and it nearly destroyed her, and it was the hardest thing he’s ever done in his life.”

“I want that feeling with someone.”

“I do too.”, Kurt said wistfully. “But for now, I think we can learn a lot from Finn and Rachel. Yes, there is something special about their connection, and maybe it’s not attainable for everyone, but I think that tether they talk about is something that can materialize when two people are finally back on the same page again.”

“You don’t think they’ve always had that?”

“Well, THEY have, but most people don’t. I mean their first duet was electric, everyone could sense it, and word has it their first kiss was literally explosive.”

“Finn jizzed his pants, didn’t he?”

“Uh. You didn’t hear that from me.”

“He did that just from kissing her on a stage? When dating me?”, Quinn asked walking in on their conversation.

“Oh shit.”, Kurt responded.

“It’s okay. I’ve known about their first kiss for a while now and I’m cool with it. I think I always knew. He never kissed the same after that. It was like he was searching for a response that he craved, but that I just didn’t have. Back then if he got started, there was no stopping him from ‘arriving’, but it was never just from a kiss, and I had to have been grinding him for a while before he got to that point, especially after he joined glee club.”

“To be fair, I think he practically mounted her on the stage for that kiss. And, you being pregnant might have been a reason for that too, I mean, you were a moody bitch when carrying Beth.”, Puck pointed out.

They both looked at him surprised. “You know it wasn’t Quinn being pregnant, Puck. And he didn’t mount her, really. I mean yeah, he laid her down, but she said he barely put any weight on her. His business was no where near her or she would’ve known he uh...arrived”, Kurt said gently.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve kissed Rachel - it was the same thing. She kissed like she was searching for something not there.”

“I can’t really fault them for all their sexual exploration. I get it now. They are the only two people that exist when they get started.”

“He can’t even cum without her.”, Quinn noted. 

“It’s not that he can’t, Q. He doesn’t want to so bad that he thinks he can’t.”, Puck said, insightfully.

“Santana really messed with his head. I think his inability to orgasm without Rachel is his way of making up for the mistake of not losing hics virginity to her, like he should have. That was the last time he had an orgasm without her that wasn’t self-inflicted, and let’s face it, if he was masturbating, we know that he was thinking about Rachel. She’s made peace with it, and she slept with Brody, but also didn't orgasm with him. They’re kind of even in that they’ve both slept with one other person alone before this crazy orgy.”

“But she can orgasm without him. How is that fair?”, Quinn asked.

“You didn’t pay attention, then.”, Kurt pointed out. “Finn was always touching her, if only her hand, when she did. Every time.”

“Oh.”, Quinn responded.

“It’s a beautiful thing they’ve got. I’m just thankful to be brought into their inner circle here.”

“Kurt?”, Blaine said, wondering where his mind was as they walked.

“Hmmm?”, Kurt asked absently.

“Where were you there? You kind of zoned out.”

“Oh, I was just thinking about how lucky Finn and Rachel are to have reconnected. And about how horny we all are, even considering that we’ve all gotten laid several times last night. I mean, we all pretty much did something this morning.”

“Yeah we did. That was fun by the way.”. Blaine said, smiling.

Rachel’s ears perked up when Blaine mentioned fun.

“What was fun?”, Rachel asked. 

Blaine immediately got flustered and answered, “Uh...going ice skating last time with Kurt. Around Christmas time.”

“You okay there, Blaine? You look flushed. You’re not getting sick are you? I know the weather here is blustery, but I would hate if you would’ve passed on an illness to any of us.”

“Oh, he’s not sick, Rachel. He was just covering for the fact that we were talking about something we did this morning.”

“Oh. Did you guys have sex this morning in the shower too? It was just too tempting not to, I mean, Finn was just there and naked and hard and--”

“Rach, I don’t think they want to hear about our amazing shower sex.”, Finn observed.

“Probably because we all heard your amazing shower sex. ‘Oh Fiiiiiinnnnn, you fucking sex god, don’t stop, oh god oh god, oh my fucking god….’”, Santana teased.

Puck then made a series of grunts followed by a drawn out, “Holy Fuck, Raaaaaaachel.”, which had the rest of the group in peals of laughter.

“Next time we’ll record it so that you believe us when we say that yes, you ARE that loud.”, Blaine said.

“You know the rest of you aren’t exactly quiet. I mean, there was considerable noise last night.”, Rachel pointed out.

“Hey, look. There’s our train.”, Kurt pointed out before the conversation got defensive.

They got on the train and noticed that the snow had started falling again. Kurt said, “As much as I would like to stay out all day, we might want to get back to the loft after skating. This looks like it could get bad.”

“We’ll keep an eye on it.”, Rachel said. 

“And if it gets really bad, we’ll just have to keep each other warm once we’re back to the loft.”, Puck said suggestively.

“Wasn’t that the plan anyway?”, Rachel asked, causing Santana and Kurt to both start choking on their water.

“So, you DO want to continue what we started last night?”

“Why wouldn’t we? I thought this was a weekend long thing.”, Rachel said matter of factly.

“Alright then.”, Santana said, her brain already thinking of the evening plans.

“Kurt, we should get off here, right?”, Rachel asked as they approached a station.

“Get off? Here? On the train?”, Finn asked, confused to why Rachel thought that going at it on a train was a good idea.

Puck and Santana couldn’t stop laughing, Kurt started coughing, and Quinn just rolled her eyes as Blaine pointed out, “I think she was asking Kurt if this was our stop. You know, to exit the train. Not to um...whatever you were thinking.”

“Yeah, this should work to get to the ice.”, Kurt said weakly, trying hard not to laugh at his step-brother and leading the way.

“Oh, I guess everyone knows where my mind was.”, Finn said, chuckling, but still punching Puck in the arm to get him to stop laughing at him.

Soon they were all in ugly rental skates and gliding across the ice with varying degrees of success. Finn was surprisingly agile on skates, holding hands with Rachel as they glided around in circles. Kurt and Blaine split off from them quickly and Puck noticed how much they still looked like a legitimate couple, despite not having an official relationship at the moment. He sighed to himself, but was soon distracted by Santana, who grabbed his arm and Quinn’s and immediately started strategizing about the evening. 

“Okay, so with the snow coming down the way it is, we’re going to have to cut this short after an hour because if we don’t, we’re going to run the risk of the train not running on schedule or getting blocked at one of the above ground stations. And that would be bad, because we would be delayed in getting back to our weekend sexapalooza. This means that we’ll grab lunch on the way home from the deli and then maybe order takeout from one of the local places that will still deliver for dinner.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”, Puck said absently, still watching Kurt and Blaine.

“And I’m thinking that maybe today, we take turns with Finn and Rachel. So basically let them have smaller groups. I mean, the love nest is great, but I think, especially for the the things that you boys would like to do with Finn, a more intimate setting would be better.”

“For the things that the boys want to do with Finn?”, Quinn asked, her voice a bit higher than usual. She then sputtered out, “But he’s not gay.”

“No, he’s not, but this weekend is about trying things and if he’s willing, I think Puck and Kurt in particular would like to be inside him, and like him inside of them.”, Santana said, matter of factly.

“This weekend is crazy.”, Quinn responded.

“I can see how you would think that Ms. Goody-two-shoes.”, Santana told her, not holding back her annoyance with Quinn’s continual shock at their choices.

“I think I’ve more than proven that I’m no longer that girl who was the president of the Celibacy Club. I’m much more open minded now. I’m just surprised because I thought I knew Puck. I thought I knew Finn and Rachel. There’s just a lot of stuff happening that seems out of character for a lot of people and I’m kind of wondering what Santana slipped everyone, because she’s the only one that is remotely acting like herself.”

“Hey, I’m a badass. This orgy is totally normal for me.”

“Puck, you slept with Kurt. Do you not see how weird that is for someone who knows you?”

“Well you had yesterday to be shocked and today, you can either accept it as part of me or you can not. But we can’t keep talking about this. If you can’t handle this weekend, then say so, and we can figure out something else.”, Puck said bluntly, standing up for himself. 

“Puck, I came to New York because I wanted to sleep with you, on our own. So can you please see why your interest in Kurt and Finn and Rachel is upsetting to me? I have made so many mistakes and treated you so badly, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t still love you. Sleeping with you last week felt like coming home. I know the reality of me being in New Haven and you being in well, New York for now, but it was Lima when I was thinking about it, I know it’s unrealistic to expect you to be faithful to me, but - “

“Holy shit.”, Santana blurted out. “You didn’t just come for a booty call. You came to get a boyfriend.”

“No. I just said that was unrealistic. I was just hoping for something more than a one-time thing. Something more like a real relationship.”

“But I’m a Lima loser, Q. I don’t belong in your world of rich socialites.”

“And you’re pursuing Kurt. I’m not blind, Puck.”

“There’s a ticking clock on Kurt and I. I mean, just look.”, Puck said, gesturing to Kurt and Blaine, hand in hand gliding across the ice, giggling with Finn and Rachel. “He says he wants to be free. He seems to want to see where things go with us, but his heart already belongs to someone else. I know what my role is and that’s to be with him now and give him new experiences, and back off when Blaine is around, and end it when Blaine moves to New York after graduation. “

“And after that?”

“I dunno.”

“How about when you’re not with Kurt, you’re with me?”, Quinn asked.

“Urgh. Does this mean that I won’t have a backup bang available anymore?”, Santana grumbled.

“Don’t you prefer girls anyway?”, Quinn asked. 

“I do. But I also need regular sex to digest my food properly.”

“I’ll take you to the gay bars, Satan.”

Kurt and Blaine came up to them and Kurt commented, “Oooh, we’re taking Santana to the gay bars? When?”

“Soon. We gotta get this girl a woman to call her own, at least for a night.”, Puck said.

“Sounds like fun.”, Kurt replied.

“What sounds like fun?”, Rachel said, pulling Finn along with her, nearly taking out the group when he had trouble slowing down. Puck saved them by giving Finn a big hug to slow him down before slapping his butt and pushing him back to Rachel.

“Everyone loves my ass.”, Finn commented cheerfully before Quinn responded to Kurt, “They’re making plans to get Santana a woman.”

“Today?”, Rachel asked.

“Nah, this weekend is about us. And the snow looks like it might be picking up. We should probably get some lunch and hot chocolate and head back home.”, Kurt said, sensing that the conversation needed to be ended, even though it was still fairly innocuous.

“One more time around?”, Rachel asked, loving skating with Finn. 

“Anything for you, Rach.”

“Of all the disgust--”, Santana started but Puck shut her up by kissing her.

“What the hell was that for?”, Santana said as Puck released her.

“You were going to call them disgustingly sweet, and well, I didn’t wanna hear it. Don’t you get them by now?”

Santana sighed, “Of course I get them. Doesn’t make the lovey-dovey thing any less annoying to be around.”

“Missing Brit?”

“Don’t go there, Puck.”

“Okay...on that note, Blaine and I are going to make one more circle and then return these skates. Quinn, want to join us?”

“Sure, that will bring back all the glee club dancing memories.”, she said, linking an arm with him.

“Yeah, we were pretty good dance partners.”, Kurt smiled at her, instantly getting lost in this thoughts again.

After a few moments, Quinn turned to him and asked, “Thinking about high school?”

“Ha. Yeah. I was wondering why Mr. Schuester thought it was a good idea to have me, the smallest of the guys at the time, lifting pregnant you in that Crazy in Love/Hair mashup. I obviously managed just fine, but if he was thinking about matching people up size wise, I should’ve been lifting Rachel or Santana. 

“I thought it was strange that he had us dancing so suggestively.”

“Yeah, especially because we had already gotten reprimanded for a too-sexy number that year!”

“Wait. Mr. Schue had you guys dancing suggestively during a musical number?”, Blaine asked.

“Uh Yeah. And this was after a misguided performance of ‘Push It’ that we prepared behind his back for an assembly. I mean, we were kids and we were trying to look cool. He was a grown adult. And there was some suggestive stuff in other numbers too, but nothing that blatant after that.”

“I’ll never forget Finn’s face when you slapped his butt.”, Quinn laughed.

“I’ll never forget how he ran off super quick after the performance. I think Rachel dry humping him aroused him.”

“Wait, Rachel humped Finn during an assembly performance, before they were dating?”, Blaine asked again. 

“Yes, and then she reprised the move when Mr. Schue paired her with Finn for that mashup.”

“To be fair, he probably didn’t want Finn to drop you or otherwise hurt you while pregnant, and didn’t want the drama from one of the not-gay guys touching you. That’s probably why you were with me a lot sophomore year.” 

“So he thought about how to pair you up to avoid drama, but didn’t think that maybe the humping shouldn’t be there in the first place?”

“Yes.”, Kurt and Quinn said in unison.

“How did he not get fired for that?”

“Well he realized that number looked absolutely insane with all that hair whipping. So Figgins was completely unaware and for some unknown reason, even Sue kept her mouth shut.”, Quinn explained.

“Hair whipping?”

They exited the ice and headed toward Finn and Rachel, who were already changing out of their skates.

“Uh, because it was ‘Hair’, all us guys were in wigs and there was a lot of hair whipping. It was bad. The deaf choir definitely won that little scrimmage.”

Blaine just looked at Quinn and Kurt in disbelief and Rachel’s ears caught enough to know what they were talking about. 

“Reminiscing about the worst glee club performance to date? I warned Mr. Schue that hairography was a bad idea. But he didn’t listen to me.”

“That wig sucked! I don’t know how you girls do it with your hair whipping around in your face all the time when you’re dancing.”, Finn added.

Rachel giggled, “Well, we usually aren’t purposely whipping it around, so it’s not quite as bad as that number made you think it was.”

“I liked that Rachel basically had to hump me for a solid few seconds of that number. That was awesome.”, Finn said with a smirk, which faded once he realized he was talking to Quinn, who he was dating at that time. “Uh...sorry Quinn. Who were you paired with?”

“That would be me.”, Kurt reminded him, rolling his eyes about the fact that Finn didn’t even pay attention to who was dancing with his girlfriend when he was consumed with Rachel.

“It’s okay, Finn. Ancient history. It’s hard to be mad when anyone can see that you and Rachel are meant to be.”

“Alright, I can tell from across the ice that you are getting all nostalgic over here. Let’s move on and get some lunch. I’m hungry.”, Santana said as she approached them.

In the short amount of time that it took them to catch the train, the snow had gotten heavier. Their heads were covered in snowflakes and the temperature was dropping fast. When they arrived at their stop, the wind had increased as well. 

“It’s a good thing that the deli is only a block away from the loft. I kind of want to get our lunch to go and get home.”, Rachel said, while Finn tried to hold her closer without tripping her and tried to block the driving ice from her face without blocking her sight.

“Sounds good to me. I have no desire to be out any longer in this frigid weather.”, Kurt said, shivering.

They reached the deli and were lucky that the place wasn’t as busy as usual, so they were back outside and headed home quickly. Kurt opened the door and quickly took off all his wet outerwear and headed immediately for the thermostat to turn up their heat. Rachel yanked off her boots and headed to the kitchen to start heating up milk to make hot chocolate, before her coat was even off. As soon as Finn had his shoes, coat, and hat off and put away, he met Rachel in the kitchen and took her coat and hat off for her, so she could continue the preparations. He hung up her wet outer clothes for her and when he came back to her yet again, he noticed she was shivering because her leggings were damp from the driving snow.

“Rach, go change into something dry and warm. I’ll watch the milk.”

“Thanks, Finn. I wanted to get it started so we can all warm up.”

She retreated to their room and wiggled out of her wet leggings. As she grabbed a pair of fleece yoga pants from her drawer, she thought it might be a good time to put on some sexy lingerie underneath. She didn’t want to put on a teddy if they would be eating and hanging out for a while, but she did want to make sure that she was sufficiently sexy when the time was right. After a beat she reached into her drawer and retrieved lacy red tanga cut panties and pulled them on. She also reached under her sweater to unhook her bra and replaced it with a red lacy one that matched her underwear. She also ran a brush through her now-damp hair and pulled it all over one shoulder to loosely braid it. Once it was dry, it would fall in loose, natural waves, which she knew that Finn loved. 

She re-emerged and checked on Finn and the milk. He was adorable, standing there focused on stirring the milk for her. She walked up to him and took the spoon from his hand and asked him to reach the cocoa and the sugar for her.

“I think you just want me to move in so I can reach stuff for you.”, he joked as he easily grabbed the items she requested.

“We have a stool, Finn. I just want you, not for your height, but for everything that you are.” 

He put the ingredients down and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek as he put his arms around her as she added the cocoa and sugar to the milk and continued to stir. Finn ran to their room to change his own snow-dampened pants but returned just as Rachel was finishing.

“I think it’s done”, she announced, ladling the hot cocoa into mugs and sending Finn to the love nest to deliver the sweet concoction to their friends. 

She sipped her own slowly as she sank down next to the couch to grab her sandwich from the pile. 

“You make the best hot cocoa, Rach.”, Finn couldn’t resist complimenting her between bites of his sandwich.

“Are you just learning that now?”, Kurt asked.

“Of course not! I’ve been her boyfriend in winter before.”, Finn answered. “It’s just worth another mention.”, he added, giving her a little squeeze before taking another bite.

“It is pretty kickass hot cocoa, but it could use something to punch it up a little.”

“What do you have in mind, Noah?”, Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

“Girly liquor. Kahlua. Baileys. Peppermint Schnapps. Any of those would be good.”

“You got some here, Noah?”

“Damn straight I do.”

“Bring it on.”, Rachel said as Finn gaped at her with wide eyes.

“But, Rach”, he whispered, “You get drunk really easy, remember?”

“I know, Finn, but it’s a snowy day, we’re not going anywhere and we’ve already agreed to have multiple sexual encounters with everyone here, so it’s probably a good time to let loose a little. You should too. I seem to remember us doing some pretty spectacular things when we were last drunk together.”

“In my bed!!”, Kurt reminded them.

Rachel looked at Kurt seductively and responded, “Looks like we have our first invitation, Finn.”

Kurt’s eyes widened and he was surprised by how quickly she managed to turn him on with her seductive voice.

“Puck, I’m gonna need a double.”, Kurt said, shakily.

Puck retrieved a bottle of Kahlua from his room and gave everyone a splash, giving Kurt and Finn a little more than the rest of them. 

“This is delicious!”, Rachel exclaimed. “I should drink more of this.”

“Let’s see how the first one hits you first, Berry.”, Santana laughed. “We won’t have any fun if you’re too far gone.”

Puck pulled Kurt aside when he took the Kahlua bottle to the kitchen. Kurt was surprised by his action and when Puck pulled him closer to whisper to him, he took the action as an opportunity to kiss him. Puck responded immediately, surprised that Kurt actually made a move with Blaine being so close. Kurt wasn’t sure if they were supposed to continue, so he finished the kiss and looked into Puck’s eyes.

“Well that wasn’t what I pulled you over here for, but wow.”

“Wait, what?”, Kurt responded, embarrassed that he misread the signal.

“I wanted to share with you what Santana and I talked about while skating.”, Puck paused seeing Kurt’s embarrassment. “But, I’m really glad that I pulled you over here instead of just whispering to you out there. That was a pretty hot kiss. C’mere”, he continued and pulled Kurt into his arms for another kiss. They were just about to start taking each other’s clothes off as Puck’s hands were grasping Kurt’s ass and Kurt’s were up Puck’s shirt, when Santana walked in and hissed, “Puck! What’s going on. Did you talk to Kurt?”

Puck slowly came off Kurt’s lips and said, “Uh, we think it’s a good idea to do smaller groups with Finn and Rachel today. Since you already invited them, I think it’s your job to start things off.”

“Oh. Uh. I think I need a shot glass.”

“Here, just take a swig.”, Puck said and handed him the bottle of kahlua.”

“Oh Kurtsie, just go for it.”, Santana egged him on and let him take a few gulps from the bottle before grabbing his head and kissing him hard, swirling her tongue deep inside his mouth before pulling off as quickly as she started.

“Make us proud.”, Puck said, clapping him on the back and pushing him back to the rest of the group. 

Kurt quietly sat down and grabbed his mug, sipping a little, hoping that the liquid courage would kick in soon. He was more than comfortable with having sex with them, but he wasn’t so sure about how to start it without being completely awkward.

He was still cold, so he grabbed a blanket from the love nest and wrapped himself in it and leaned against their couch. Rachel noticed he was still cold from her warm blanket cocoon in Finn’s arms, and said to Finn, “Oh Finny, look! Poor Kurt is still cold. He needs his own personal furnace.”

“Oh alright. C’mere.”, Finn said, scooting closer to Kurt and pulling him and his blanket into his lap, next to Rachel. Rachel and Kurt snuggled together between Finn’s straddled legs, his long arms wrapped around them both. 

“This is really comfy, but makes me feel a little like a weakling too.”, Kurt said, relaxing into Finn and Rachel, nonetheless.

“Well we can’t have you feeling weak on this very sexy weekend.”, Rachel purred, and shifted herself, so that she was sitting on Kurt’s lap, facing him and Finn. “Finny, what can we do to make Kurt feel better?”

“Your kisses always make me feel better. You could see if that makes Kurt feel stronger.”

Rachel nodded and looked at Kurt before closing her eyes and softly kissing his lips. She was purposely light in her touch and added an element of sensuality by barely running her tongue around his lips. Kurt was in bliss as her barely perceptible kiss made him want more. She continued to tease his lips with barely there kisses until she felt his erection against her and she whispered, giggling to Finn, “I think he’s feeling better now.”, as she wiggled on his lap a little, earning a gasp. Then, Kurt blurted out, “my room. now.” and stood up with Rachel in his arms. He shifted so he was holding her weight with one arm and grabbed Finn’s arm with the other.

“Uh. Okay.”, Finn agreed.

Blaine watched them get up with an open-mouthed expression and once the door was closed, muttered, “What the hell just happened?”

Puck answered, “Well, I think there are some fantasies that K needs to get out of his system, and Rachel was kissing him. You know how good that is.”

“Yeah, I know.”, he sighed, sad that he couldn’t join in too.

“But we can keep you busy until Kurt is back, you know.”, Santana added.

“Uh, I don’t know if Kurt would like that.”

“Hey Kurt, is it okay if we fuck Blaine out here?”, Puck yelled.

Kurt squeaked and then yelled back, “If it’s okay with him!”

“Looks like Kurt’s fine with it. So ladies, what should we do with him?”

Santana looked at him with a predatorial look on her face as she replied. “Well, he cheated on our Kurt, so we might have to punish him.”

Quinn looked intrigued by the possibilities of being in control and Puck’s eyes lit up as he started moving toward Blaine slowly, then pushed his shoulders down so that he was lying down on the blankets. He didn’t want to scare Blaine, so he straddled him gently and leaned down to kiss him to relax him. As he started to settle his weight on Blaine, kissing him deeper and deeper, Santana and Quinn ran off to her room to grab some things she thought might be handy for ‘punishing’ him. 

The girls reemerged to the sight of a now shirtless Puck still straddling a topless Blaine, grinding into him, while attacking his mouth with his own, holding Blaine’s wrists to the ground. When Puck sensed the girls had returned, he released his mouth and sat up, still holding Blaine’s hips down with his thighs. “So far, this doesn’t seem like punishment.”, he said once his mouth was freed. 

“Oh, just you wait.”, Santana said. 

“I think he likes it.”, Puck said, feeling a shift below him.

“Please punish me.”

“How did Kurt end up with a kinky boy like you?”, Santana asked surprised.

“I might not have known until he ‘punished’ me himself.” 

“Well we’re going to make that seem like child’s play.”, Puck said, chuckling as he felt Blaine twitch again. 

“Enough talking, already.”, Quinn said, shoving Puck further up Blaine’s torso, and making easy work of removing Blaine’s pants and boxers in one swift motion. In Quinn’s wake, Santana took a scarf from her pile and immediately pounced on Blaine’s left ankle, tying it fast to the leg of their armchair. Puck was still holding his arms down when Santana finished fastening his right ankle to another piece of furniture. He released his arms one by one as Santana tied him up further. Once he was secured down, Puck got up off him and gestured to the girls, knowing they were masters of teasing. They kissed up and down and all around his body, only lightly touching Blaine where he wanted, making him exquisitely frustrated and horny. Santana then switched from teasing to aggressive mode and ran a perfectly manicured nail down his body, pressing deep into his skin, causing him to cry out. As she scratched him, Quinn kissed him hard and dug her nails into his shoulders and Puck pulled him against his arm restraints until his legs could bend comfortably and his arms were extended fully over his head. Santana moved on to touching his erection, teasing it with light touches and scratches and blowing hot air against it. As she pulled Quinn over to shove her face down on him, Puck yanked hard on his balls with one hand and used his other to shove a finger harshly into him. Blaine moaned, as if he was waiting desperately for something to stimulate him more. Puck shoved two fingers in, stretching and pumping into him roughly as Quinn continued to give him a sloppy blow job while Santana sat on his face and alternated biting and pinching his nipples. When Puck was satisfied he was stretched to avoid injury, he squirted some lube on and buried himself fully in Blaine’s ass, smirking when Blaine screamed out loudly. Quinn’s jaw was tired, so she just sat on Blaine’s torso, kissing Santana while they took turns assaulting Blaine’s nipples and playing with each other’s breasts. Puck noticed that Quinn had stopped giving Blaine’s penis attention, which he thought was good because it gave him more time. He pulled out slow, but then slammed back in, harder and faster than the first time, earning muffled grunts from Blaine from underneath Santana. He slammed into him relentlessly, fucking his ass as hard as he could, Blaine’s grunts and cries getting louder from below Santana, who finally tumbled over the edge and got off his face. She curled to one side of him, still pinching his nipple raw as Quinn mirrored her on the other side. Both girls gave him hickeys all over his body, marking him up. Puck was nearing release and he could tell Blaine was as well from the noises he was making. 

“This hard enough for you, B? You feeling me punish you for hurting our boy?”

“I feel you. I’m going to feel you for a week.”, Blaine panted out, sweating and shaking from the activity.”

“Yes. You. Will.”, Puck grunted out as he shot his load into Blaine and Blaine ejaculated into the air with a scream.

Puck pulled out and laid down, spent for a second as the girls grabbed a towel and cleaned Blaine off. After a few moments of rest, Puck got up and went to his room to grab a package he had picked up the day before. He came out and said, “hope you’re rested enough, B. I’m not done with you yet.”

“What?!”, a bewildered Blaine squeaked out.

Puck untied him and simply said, “Hands and Knees. Now.”

“Puck, what are you doing?”, Blaine asked, a little scared.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I just wanted to fuck you with my new toy.”

“New toy?”

“Yeah. I went to the sex toy shop and got some stuff.”

Blaine turned around and saw Puck holding a rather large butt plug. “That is not going to fit.”

“I think it will.”

“Fine.”

“I’ll go slow at first, but this”, Puck slapped him hard, surprising him, “is for your disbelief. Tell me if I’m really hurting you and I’ll stop. I’m no rapist.”

Puck then unceremoniously pushed the tip of the toy against Blaine’s swollen ass, and gently pushed. Blaine was focusing on relaxing and breathing the best he could as the toy slowly entered him, stretching him out and filling him slowly with an intense pressure. 

As the widest part of the toy passed into him and rubbed his prostate, he yelled out, “oh my god, oh my god. oh my god i feel like I’m going to explode.”

“In a good way?”, Puck asked, stilling his motion.

“I don’t know, it’s just really intense.”

Puck pulled it out almost all the way in response, and when Blaine caught his breath, he started pushing it back in until Blaine’s breath was a frantic hiss again. He slowed, and pulled it out again, starting over yet again, getting a little further each time. After about the fifth time, he just slammed the whole thing in at once and held it in as Blaine bucked his hips, looking as if he was trying to get friction around his penis or shake the toy out. Puck wasn’t sure which, but in the spirit of staying true to his punishment, he held that toy in for a few more seconds, before he started slowly fucking Blaine with it, every movement providing intense pressure for Blaine. He shoved it in all the way one more time before holding it there and spanking him hard. When Blaine’s behind was sufficiently red, he grasped his cock with his other hand, squeezing him hard as he slammed him with the toy until he came again. Puck pulled the toy out and helped Blaine lie down to rest. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, that was intense, but good. I’m gonna be sore though.”

“Well, yeah. I fucked you hard.”

“Ha. Yeah, you did.”

“Just rest. I’m sure K and Finchel will emerge from there at some point.”

\-----

Once Kurt had pulled Finn into his room and closed the door behind him, he plopped Rachel down on his bed and turned to Finn.

“How far are you willing to go?”, Kurt asked, hoping that he would set clear boundaries so he could relax.

“We can try whatever.”, Finn replied, shaky, but decidedly. He didn’t have a burning desire for it, but he and Rachel were all about having new experiences this weekend.

Kurt looked down at Rachel, who just nodded.

“These are your fantasies, Kurt. You need to take the reins here. We don’t really know what you want.”

Kurt gaped at him for a few seconds and Rachel tried to help, telling Finn, “Honey, start by making out with Kurt. I’d like to see that.”

Finn closed the distance between him and Kurt and grabbed Kurt’s head to kiss him, starting a little fast so he couldn’t chicken out, but then easing into the kiss, and running his hands down Kurt’s back. He paused for a second though, when he realized that Kurt wasn’t doing anything other than kissing him. 

“Kurt. It’s okay to touch me. In fact, it would be good for you to lead here, since I’m not experienced with making out with dudes. I’m not gonna freak out.”

“You were doing fine.”, Kurt breathed out, still in disbelief that he was with Finn right now. He took a deep breath to steady himself and then rose up to kiss Finn, first softly, but then more firmly, trying to mimic how Rachel kisses, since it was pretty evident that Finn likes her style. Once Finn was well into kissing him, Kurt’s hand started to wander all over Finn’s body, moaning when his hand pass over Finn’s butt.

“Finn has a nice butt doesn’t he, Kurt?”, Rachel said, egging Kurt on. 

“mm..hmm…”, Kurt murmured as he squeezed harder, looking for a reaction from Finn, who just continued kissing him and holding him. 

“Finn, touch Kurt’s butt. I think he has a nice one too.”

Finn obliged and ran his hands down Kurt’s back, sliding over his butt cheeks easily and giving a little squeeze. 

Rachel, sensing that Finn was basically being led by her, got up from her spot on Kurt’s bed. She quietly slipped her clothes off and moved behind Kurt. She lightly grasped Finn’s hands and moved them all over Kurt as she rose on her tiptoes to kiss Kurt’s neck. 

“Finn?”

“Yeah Rach.”  
“Let’s move to the bed.” 

Finn started shuffling back to the bed as Kurt and Rachel moved with him. 

Once they were at the bed, Rachel paused and Finn was unsure of what his next move was. “Kurt?”

“Yes, Finn?”

“I really don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing.”

“Take off your clothes, honey.”, Rachel said to Finn as she turned to Kurt and pulled his shirt off. 

“Kurt, how do you want us? You wanna try double teaming me? Or do you want to be in a Finchel sandwich”, Rachel said sweetly, turning toward Finn to pull off his pants and boxers.

Kurt stared at her lace covered ass as she knelt over Finn, removing his pants, wondering if it was even possible. “Can we try both? I mean we got time, right?”

“Okay”, Rachel said softly, looking at Finn trying to convey what she needed him to do. He seemed to understand and nodded.

He pulled her down on top of him and kissed her and held her close to him, trying to figure out how to position her so that they both had access. One he had figured it out, he released her and rolled her over onto her back to get her ready. He then pulled Kurt over and said, “I’ll get her ready. But you need to keep her relaxed, okay?”

Kurt nodded, and immediately dove in to kiss her and fondle her. When she was into it, reaching for Kurt as well, Finn gently rubbed her clit and sunk his fingers into her folds to get her more aroused and to gather some lubrication. As she writhed beneath Kurt and Finn, Kurt reached for his bedside table and handed Finn a small bottle of lube. Finn put some on his finger and put his head down between Rachel’s legs. He poked at her clit with his tongue and gently pressed his finger to her puckered hole. Rachel moaned at the sensations, but managed to speak breathily, “go slow”.

“Of course, Rach. I love you.”, Finn replied as he pushed in slowly and gently. Rachel hissed as he sunk his long finger into her. She took deep breaths as she adjusted to him being there, and he stayed still, both him and Kurt holding her but otherwise not trying to arouse her more. “Can I move, Rach?”

She nodded but was clearly overwhelmed by the sensation. He started moving and she hissed again. Finn got the sense that she was okay with it, but not really enjoying it either, so he stilled inside her again and asked, “Rach, does this feel good?”

“How many fingers do you have in? It’s a lot.” 

“Uh, one. Rachel, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. If it doesn’t feel good, it’s not worth it.”

“Finn, she’s tiny, if your finger is too much even after trying for a little bit, there’s no way either of us will feel good to her.”

Finn pulled out and reached up to hold her, “I’m sorry, Rach. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Finn, you didn’t hurt me. We said we’d try it and we did. It wasn’t bad or painful, it just wasn’t pleasurable for me. I’m sorry, Kurt.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, Diva.”, Kurt said, kissing her neck, and rolling on top of her. He kissed her lips and she reciprocated, but then tried to roll him onto Finn. Finn luckily realized what she was trying to do and helped her get Kurt situated between them. 

She started kissing Kurt, grinding into him, pushing him into Finn, who grunted below him as his hands caressed her back and cupped her butt, pulling her into him and Kurt even more. They made out for a little bit, Rachel alternating between kissing Finn and Kurt, while Finn kissed Kurt’s neck when he wasn’t kissing Rachel. Rachel then realized that they needed to shift around so that they could attend to Kurt properly. She lifted herself up and let Finn flip Kurt over to kiss him. She reached for the lube bottle, and placed it in Finn’s hand. Finn looked at Rachel, unsure, even though he had just tried it with her. She gave him a reassuring look and said quietly to Kurt, “How would you like us to get you ready? On your back? On hands and knees?”

Kurt looked up at her over his shoulder and rolled off of Finn and onto his back. Rachel took the opportunity to kiss him as Finn took a deep breath and squirted some lube on his fingers. Rachel started kissing Kurt’s neck and torso, moving herself down until she reached his erection. She paused to nod to Finn and then swirled her tongue around his head, slowly taking him in further at the same time as Finn pushed his finger into Kurt. Kurt started moaning, clearly enjoying all the attention on him. “I think he likes that Rach.”, Finn smirked, watching her mouth take in all of Kurt, as he continued to push in and out of Kurt. He then added a second finger, knowing that he was going to have to stretch Kurt more to accommodate his girth.

“Oh god.”, Kurt moaned out.

“Thought you didn’t believe in him.”, Finn joked, pumping faster. 

“Fuuuuuuck.”

Rachel slowly pulled off of Kurt’s penis to say to Finn, “You heard him. It’s time to Fuck.”.

She reached over to grab two condoms from the nightstand (thankfully, Santana had placed handfuls of condoms in every room of the apartment so that the weekend wouldn’t have any awkward, “Oh shit, I need a condom” moments.). Straddling Kurt, she handed one to Finn, who removed his fingers, causing Kurt to sigh from the loss of contact. Before he could get too disappointed though, Rachel grasped his rock hard cock and rolled the condom on. She rolled onto her back beside him and said gently, “Finn, I need to you set the rhythm, okay? You need to start.” Kurt hovered above her on his hands and knees looking down on her with love in his eyes. “This is amazing.”, he breathed out. “I love you both.”

“We love you too, Kurt.”, Finn said, pausing, “Let me know if this is okay. I’m new at this.”

“I love both of you, too.”, Rachel said, raising up to kiss Kurt as Finn slowly pushed his way into Kurt’s ass. Kurt gasped into Rachel’s mouth as Finn paused, all the way inside of him. 

“Rach? Was that a good gasp or a bad one?”, Finn said, worried. 

“Holy fuck. Finn, it’s good. You can move. Uh. Rachel, what are you doing?”, he asked as she was boosting her pelvis up with pillows.

“Making it easier for you two to fuck me. Oof!”, she exclaimed as at that moment Finn pulled out and pushed in harder, effectively causing Kurt to collapse and slide into Rachel, who was positioned perfectly.

“Oh wow.”, Kurt breathed out. 

Finn slowly thrusted in and out, helping Kurt set a rhythm into Rachel. He noticed that Rachel wasn’t in the best position, having to keep her pelvis up, but having no leverage to keep her torso up. He was kneeling, but had his hands free, so he reached around Kurt to put one arm behind Rachel to hold her against Kurt. She helped Finn by putting her arms around Kurt and her legs around both of them to hold herself up to them as they both thrust into her again. She kissed Kurt, who continued to moan, overwhelmed by the sensations of being both filled by Finn and surrounded by Rachel. Finn was working hard evenly thrusting and he could tell that Kurt was getting close to exploding. Both Kurt and Rachel were moaning and yelling out occasionally, so he knew they were having fun. If he was honest, he was needing a little more friction and he knew that Rachel needed more stimulation as well, so he picked up his pace, thrusting more haphazardly as he got closer. He somehow managed to snake a hand between Kurt and Rachel to rub her clit until she was shaking and shrieking out loudly. She was clinging to Kurt for dear life until she thrust up uncontrollably as her orgasm overtook her body with strong spasms, which triggered Kurt’s orgasm. As Kurt came, he clenched, which triggered Finn’s orgasm as well. Kurt couldn’t hold himself up anymore, and collapsed onto Rachel, who slipped off her pillows with the force of his collapse. Finn was careful to stay upright as Kurt fell, effectively pulling out of him. Finn laid next to them, and helped Kurt roll off Rachel, so they were both cuddling into her. 

“Wow.”, Kurt said. “That was fucking amazing. Thank you. I love you.”

Rachel giggled. “That was pretty amazing, but my arms are tired.” 

“I tried to help, baby.”, Finn said.

“I know, but you could only do so much, I mean you had to keep your balance too.”

“I think we need to boost Rachel up more to make that kind of position work. Uh...not that I expect we’ll be doing that all the time or anything. I just mean if we’re in that position again this weekend, of course.”, Kurt blurted out, instantly embarrassed by what he was saying. 

“That would work. Or I wonder if we would have more leverage on our sides. Although it’s hard for me to get the right position on my side. Finn, what do you think?” 

“Uh, I think that I need to pee. So I’m gonna. err. put on my boxers and do that. You two can stay here. I know we said that Rachel and I couldn’t be separated, but I’m giving you explicit permission to make out until I get back. “

Rachel snuggled into Kurt and said, “We’ll probably just cuddle and recover. Come back quick.”

Kurt hugged her and said to her, “Thank you, Rachel. You have no idea how awesome that was. It was even better than my fantasy.”

“So what other fantasies do you have?”

“I don’t think Finn’s up for it.”

“Oh, he recovers fast, Kurt, you know that. He’ll be ready to go by the time he gets back from the bathroom.”

“That’s not quite what I mean. Uh. I.”

“I bet he’d be willing to try.”

“I don’t know Rachel, it’s one thing to top. He could’ve been imagining he was inside you. Especially since he was indirectly making love to you. It’s quite another to bottom. That’s a bigger plunge to make that’s very clearly in gay sex territory for men.”

“But he likes when I milk his prostate.”

“But you’re a girl. I know Finn is a wonderful straight ally and that he’s come a long way, but I worry that this might affect his self-concept somehow.”

“He’s not that boy who is afraid of what people think anymore. He’s a man who is having a weekend to explore a whole gamut of activities. And you know you want to top with him, so you should at least give it a shot. Plus, I’ll be there, so it’ll just be his turn to be the meat in the Kinchel sandwich this time.”

“Are you trying to convince me to have anal sex with your boyfriend?”

“I don’t care either way, but I do want you to have all the chances that you want with us. And technically, you’ve already HAD anal sex with my boyfriend. Isn’t his penis amazing?”

“Oh Lord Spaghetti Monster, he is fucking amazing. I don’t know how you can walk. I’m seriously wondering if I’ll be able to walk out of here when we’re done.”

“Oh shit!! I didn’t hurt you, did I? Fuck! I knew it was too much.”, Finn said, walking into Kurt’s room again, obviously hearing the last part of what Kurt said.

“Finn, oh no. You did not hurt me at all. It was really really good and I loved every minute of it. Yeah, I might be sore, but in the best possible way. Haven’t you ever made it so that it was hard for Rachel to walk?”

“Kurt, did you really think that I had sprained my ankle after the Mashup Competition Senior Year?”

“You didn’t?”

“No,”, Rachel said, giggling, “I was tending to Finn back at his house after Santana slapped him and we had an extra energetic lovemaking session, that might have gone a few rounds, and given that we had only just started having sex, I was a little sore and was walking funny when we were done, so we just said I had sprained my ankle.”

“I wish I wouldn’t hurt people. Sometimes it sucks being…”

“well endowed?”, Rachel finished for him. “And no, it doesn’t suck at all. I love your nice big penis. I’m the luckiest person in the world.” she pointed out, kissing him.

“Yeah, I’m not complaining, Finn. It felt awesome.”, Kurt said genuinely, even though he knew that Finn wasn’t actually hearing him since he was being kissed by Rachel and thus in a Finchel stupor.

“Well you won’t be the only one having trouble walking. I think Puck is punishing Blaine for something. It’s pretty intense out there.”

“Well Blaine kinda likes it a little rough. At least they’re having fun out there.”, Kurt said, wondering what Puck was trying to accomplish with Blaine.

“Finn, I’m kinda wanting your nice big endowment inside me now. Think you can make that happen?”, Rachel purred, egging him on.

Finn dove on her, kissing her senseless and feeling her breath hitch as he kneaded her breasts with his large hands. She moaned and arched into him. 

“Aaaand, they’re doing it on my bed again.”, Kurt snarked, rolling his eyes even though no one could see.

“At least we’ve included you this time.”, Finn muttered into Rachel’s neck as he kissed and nipped at her.

“Uh, not at the moment.”

“Kurt, just get over here then. You don’t need a written invitation, you know.”, Rachel managed to speak before Finn’s hands reached her clit and any words she might have had left were converted to a high pitched whistle.

“Holy whistle register!”, Kurt exclaimed. “What the hell did you do to her?”

“I just touched her love button. It’s not difficult.”, Finn scoffed.

“Can I try?”

Finn shifted to Rachel’s side and showed Kurt what he had done, earning another shrill noise, followed by a soft whimper when he removed his fingers. Kurt looked at Finn, who nodded at him and gestured for him to try. Kurt tried to imitate what Finn did and Rachel moaned but didn’t make the same noise. He frowned and tried again, getting closer. He looked at Finn, who did it again for him to watch. When he tried again, he definitely hit the spot and Rachel made the desired noise, causing him to jump and lose the spot while both Finn and Rachel succumbed to a fit of giggles. Once the giggles subsided, Rachel started wiggling around as she was no longer patient. Finn understood her tell, and started caressing her again, getting close to her center again, when she spoke.

“Okay, enough teasing. Finn, fuck me, NOW.”

“Oh God, it’s hot when you say fuck.”, Finn said with a strained voice as he slid into her, pausing for a second to say, “I love you”, before pulling out a little to start a steady rhythm. She was thoroughly enjoying herself, as certainly all of their neighbors could tell, when it occurred to Finn that they had left Kurt out. He thought for a minute and then turned over his shoulder at Kurt, grunting out “Do you want to fuck me into Rachel?”, between thrusts.

Kurt’s eyes bugged out, surprised that it wasn’t Rachel that suggested it, and that Finn was inviting it, not just allowing it. 

Rachel was getting close, so Finn let Kurt mull over his responses as he pounded into Rachel faster. When she was throbbing around him, he kept a slow, but steady rhythm going, keeping her sensations flowing, and also keeping him from coming before Kurt made up his mind. 

“How much have you been drinking, Finn?”

“Barely any, actually.”

“You want me to go inside you?”

“You seemed to enjoy it when we were the other way around, so yeah, sure. Rachel’s fingers feel good, so I’m open to trying more.”

“Okay”, Kurt said shakily, reaching for the lube. “Rachel? Can he stop err thrusting for a few minutes?”

“Do you want him out or just still?”

“Just still. How about you tell me and Finn just how good he feels inside you while I get him ready.”

Finn slowly sunk himself all the way into Rachel, she responded by running her hands down his back and pulling him into her. “You’re not crushing me, Finn. I like feeling you around me like I’m in a cozy cocoon. Relax.”, she said as he was clearly focusing on the fact that he was ensconced in her and the sensation without moving was almost overwhelming for him. Rachel kissed him, then, which further relaxed him. 

She knew that Kurt wanted her to talk about what Finn felt like, but she struggled, “I don’t really have words for how this feels. I mean, you’re inside me, filling me up. It’s warm and I’m wet and it’s the singularly most overwhelming feeling I’ve ever had. And with you, Finn? I can feel our love physically. It’s like this warm rush of electrically charged energy that flows through us. Do you feel that too?”

“Every time I touch you. I thought it was just me and my imagination or anticipation or something, but I’m glad it’s not in my head. I’m glad we have that something special.”

Rachel beamed up at him, happy tears pooling in her eyes. 

“You’re not just saying that to get laid?”

“I don’t need to say stuff like that to get laid. And even if I did, I wouldn’t play with your emotions like that, Rach. I love you too much for that. And I love that we’re doing this weekend together, I like exploring with you.”, Finn smiled at her and Kurt took his statement as a cue and opened the lube and spread it on his fingers. Rachel could tell what Kurt was getting ready to do and ran her hands down to Finn’s butt and grasped him, grinding him into her even more and showing Kurt Finn’s puckered hole. Kurt took a deep breath and grasped Finn’s balls in one hand and pulled and squeezed at them, causing Finn to breath heavier. Rachel maintained her grasp and Kurt used his slicked up fingers to run a line from under Finn’s balls to his hole, pushing in evenly, but slow. Finn kept his breath even and relaxed, like Rachel had told him to. Kurt pumped in and out a few times before adding another finger, which caused Finn to moan a little when he brushed his prostate. When Kurt added a third finger, Rachel felt him twitch inside her and she held him tighter. 

“You liking that, Finn?”, Rachel commented on his response. 

He merely nodded, using most of his energy trying not to arrive early, given that he was quickly getting overwhelmed. Rachel, sensing that he was close, looked at Kurt and raised an eyebrow. He nodded and pulled out his fingers. 

“Hey Finn, I’m….I’m gonna..”

“You’re gonna stick your lubed up cock in my ass.”, Finn said cheerfully.

“Well only if you want me to.”, Kurt responded. 

“Yes, I want you to. Your fingers felt great and I’m ready.”

Kurt took a deep breath and pushed himself into Finn, squeaking as he did, “Fuck. For a big guy, you’re super tight.” 

Finn grunted out, “Well everyone does love my ass. And, for a tall thin guy, you’re not uh...thin down there.” 

“And a few minutes ago, he was mostly an anal virgin.”, Rachel pointed out

“Mostly virgin?”, Kurt squeaked out.

“Well, Rachel’s fingers are the only things that have gone in there. You knew that.”, Finn grunted out again.

“Gonna be okay there, Kurt?”, Rachel said, noticing his red face.

He nodded, trying to get over the fact that he just devirginized Finn’s ass. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that he needed more friction, so he pulled out and pushed back in, everyone gasping and grunting and shrieking with every rhythmic move. Rachel moved her legs so that they were wrapped around both of her boys. Her feet dug into Kurt’s ass, pushing him harder and faster into Finn and her until Finn clenched down on Kurt. After he involuntarily clenched down on Kurt, it was clear that he was the one setting the now frantic pace into Rachel, while Kurt struggled to move at all, it was also increasingly difficult to keep up with Finn and accordingly, he was the first to come, the tightness and clenching too much for him to hold out. He was quickly followed by Finn and Rachel, who finished together, clinging to each other as well as Kurt, breathing heavy until they came down from their high.

Kurt and Finn tumbled to the side, leaving Finn between Rachel and Kurt. They both snuggled into his arms, holding hands themselves on Finn’s stomach. 

“Thank you.”, Kurt said quietly, with tears in his eyes. 

“Oh, Kurt.”, Rachel said, noticing the tears in his eyes.

“It’s just, this means a lot to me. I mean, it’s you guys. I would’ve always wondered. And to be let in on something so special, it’s just…”, Kurt stopped speaking as the tears were now flowing down his cheeks.

“Uh, I don’t think you’re supposed to cry after getting laid. I kinda feel like I did something wrong.”

“Happy tears, Finn. You were everything 16 year old Kurt imagined and more. Better even.”

“You’re special to us too Kurt. You are part of us for life you know.”

“I know. I love you both. This wasn’t just sex or curiosity for me. It was a loving send-off. A bachelor/bachelorette party of sorts. And I totally believe that you guys have a real actual tingle thing between you. I don’t feel it, obviously, but things change when you’re in contact with each other.”

“So, Kurt…”, Rachel started, “Any pointers? I mean this weekend is about learning too.”

“Oh, dear. No, I don’t have any pointers. You are the sexiest woman alive, Rachel Berry. And damn, Finn. I don’t know how Santana could’ve ever said anything negative about your sexual prowess, because based on your size alone, even if you only lasted a minute, it would still be pretty incredible. I mean, wow.”

“To be fair, I wasn’t into it and really did suck at it with her. I only ended up finishing when it quickly occurred to me to imagine that she was Rachel. Then it was pretty instantaneous.”

“What?”, Rachel said softly, dumbfounded to why he hadn’t told her that before. 

“You know you could’ve saved everyone a lot of heartache if you would’ve confessed that early on.”, Kurt pointed out.

“No one would’ve believed it at the time.”, Rachel said. “He probably tried to tell me, but my ego was too bruised and fragile. And then it didn’t matter because we were over it.”

“Well yeah, and at the time I already had a lot of guys on my back for being in glee club, so saying Santana wasn’t hot enough for me would’ve just added fuel to the fire. It was stupid but so was I back then.”

“It’s all part of growing up, I guess.”, Kurt pointed out. “I mean, I got our parents together because I thought Finn would switch teams if our parents were together. That’s crazy logic.”

“But it all worked out. Burt and Carole are a lovely couple, and while your reasoning was selfish, it was genius matchmaking. And while you didn’t gain a boyfriend, you did gain a brother.”

“A brother that he just had sex with.”, Finn said, smiling, “So in a way, I mean, he kinda got what he wanted from setting our parents up. He got close to me and now he got to have the Finn Hudson sexual experience.”

“You have the goofiest way of saying things, little brother.”

“So many things wrong with calling me a little brother when we’re naked and post-coiffed.”, Finn laughed again, squeezing them both tight as Rachel squealed.

“I think you mean post-coital. Crazy sex hair is the opposite of being coiffed.”, Rachel told him gently.

“Yeah, post-coital. After sex.”

“So, should we rejoin the party and drink more?”, Rachel asked.

“Getting dressed might be a good first step.”, Kurt said. 

“But I like having you both in my arms.”, Finn pouted. 

“How about we throw on some comfy clothes and go cuddle in the love nest with some drinks. We can relax with our friends and see where the night takes us.”

“I’m kind of curious about what Puck did to Blaine.”, Kurt added.

“Nope. I’m not letting you two go. Keeping you in bed with me forever.”

“It’s a good thing we know his weakness, huh Kurt?”

“Oh. Noooooo…Eeeeeeeek!!!”, Finn yelled as Kurt pinned his arms above his head and Rachel attacked his sides, tickling him mercilessly.

“Haha!!! Freedom!!”, Rachel exclaimed, straddling him to keep him down while she tickled him. 

Finn laughed and shrieked like a little girl until he finally pulled out of Kurt’s grasp and turned the tables on Rachel, who immediately stopped, and said, “Ok, ok. We’re done. I promise.”

Finn stopped and pulled her down for a kiss, just holding her to him. 

“Uh, Finn? As nice as this is, can you let go, please?” 

“Nope.”

“Well at least Kurt got free.”, Rachel said, resigned to stay comfortably in Finn’s arms until he was ready to let go.

“Should I send Puck in to save his Jewish Princess?”, Kurt asked dryly.

“What’s Puck gonna do? I can take him.”

“He might actually want you to, uh, take him in another way.”

“Well yeah, I mean I do have a magic ass.”

“Oh, how I love overconfident Finn.” 

“Okay, I’ll let Rachel go. No need for Puck right now.”

Rachel kissed him and rose to find her panties and bra. She gathered up the rest of her clothes, but headed to the door without putting them on.

“Uh, Rach? Are you missing something?”

“No. I’m going to trade undergarments, so I figured I should at least walk by in these.”

“Such a tease, Ms. Rachel Berry.”, Kurt chuckled.

“Try not to get distracted on your way to change.”, Finn said, only half joking, since she’d be walking by Puck and Santana. 

“Well come with me and make sure that no one tries to pull me away, big sexy man-of-mine.”, Rachel smiled at him.

Finn pulled on his boxers, running pants and t-shirt and followed Rachel out the door.

Instantly, there were whistles and and catcalls at Rachel. She smirked and did a little twirl before disappearing into her room.

“Letting your woman strut her stuff, Finnocence?”

“I think that nickname only worked until I met Rachel, Satan.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You two do all manner of kinky things. But yet you still appear so wholesome.”

“I think that’s their appeal.”, Puck responded.

“No, their appeal is that they’re both crazy hot.”, Kurt said.

“And I have a magic ass.”

“What??!!”, Puck responded.

“No way.”, Santana breathed out.

“Oh, he’s not lying.”, Kurt said as Quinn’s eyes bugged out.

“Damn. What a weekend!”, Santana exclaimed.

“It is quite a weekend, isn’t it?”, Rachel chirped as she bounced out of her room and settled into Finn’s lap.

“That it is.”, Kurt agreed, sitting next to Blaine and continuing, “So, Finn tells me you were having some fun out here without us?”

“Is that Okay? I thought it was okay this weekend. Oh no, did I screw up again?”, Blaine said, panicking.

Puck chuckled and blurted out, “We might need to punish you again if you did.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Puck and Santana.

“What? We defended your honor, Porcelain.”, Santana said defensively.

“He needed to be punished for cheating on you, K.”

“By that logic, Finn might have to punish you for impregnating Quinn and making out with Rachel.”

“He might enjoy that too much, Kurt.”, Rachel pointed out when Puck’s face lit up at the thought of Finn pounding into him.

Changing the topic, Kurt turned to Blaine again and said, “Do you not remember me saying that it was fine? Did you have fun?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Well then it was okay. I don’t have any claim on you right now. I was in there having sex with Finn and Rachel. There’s no reason why you couldn’t be out here having fun with Puck, Santana, and Quinn. Even if they were unnecessarily rough.”

Blaine blushed. “I kinda liked it, though. Even the giant butt plug.”

“Giant butt plug?”, Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow at Puck again.  
“I took a trip to the sex toy store yesterday.”, he said proudly, holding up the toy for Kurt to see.

“I see.”

“I wanna play a drinking game.”, Rachel blurted out since she was bored and wanted to divert a whole discussion about the sex toy store. 

“One that involves cards or quarters or dice or something more like ‘Never have I ever’ or ‘Truth or Dare’?”, Puck asked.

“What’s ‘Never Have I Ever’?”

“The perfect game for our current situation, actually. Basically we take turns saying ‘Never have I ever...fill in the blank.’ The idea is to say things that you know other people have done, because they have to drink if they’ve done that thing.”, Santana explained.

“Puck, go get us drinks. Strong ones!”, Quinn yelled, clearly eager to party.

“Sounds perfect.”, Rachel said.

Santana informed them, “I’ll start once Puck gets back with the drinks.”

“I’ll go help him.”, Kurt said and got up to follow Puck to the kitchen.

“You didn’t have to defend my honor, you know. I have forgiven him.”

“I know, but I wanted to.”, Puck said sincerely. “He really enjoyed it, so I’m not sure how much punishment it really was.”

“It’ll be more of a punishment when he’s still hurting tomorrow and has to sit on a train.”, Kurt assured him as Puck finished the first two drinks.

“Here, can you take these to Q and Satan?”

“At your service”, Kurt said, giving him a quick peck before taking the glasses to the other room. When he returned, Puck crashed into him and kissed him more passionately, before saying, “Blaine and Finn. Finn’s is on your right. It has more alcohol in it, because he’s a bigger guy. I know Blaine could use some extra numbing, but if I remember correctly, he also gets sloppy pretty quickly.”

“Oh yes he does!”, Kurt agreed, laughing.

Puck made a fancy pink cocktail for Rachel, even crushing a fresh strawberry into it and handed Kurt a kahlua drink, before grabbing his own Long Island Iced Tea and heading out to join the rest of them.

“It’s PINK!!!”, Rachel cheered, excited by her special drink.

“Never have I ever had a penis in my ass.”, Santana started.

“Well this game is starting off with a bang.”, Kurt said, as he, Blaine, Puck, and Finn took their first sips. 

“Literally”, Finn replied, whispering to Rachel, “Did I use literally right?”

She nodded at him, smiling, before jumping into the game, “Never have I ever had a threesome before this weekend.” Puck, Santana, and Quinn all drank. 

Quinn took a turn next, “Never have I ever had anything up my ass.”

Rachel, Santana, Finn, Puck, Kurt, and Blaine all drank and Puck raised an eyebrow at Rachel.

“Finn’s finger, Puckerman. Happy?”, she blurted out in response to his look.

Finn took the opportunity to take a jab at Puck for irritating Rachel, “Never have I ever had sex with someone more than 3 years older than me.” Puck glared at Finn, but graciously took a gulp.

“Never have I ever cheated on someone.”, Kurt said as they all groaned and took swigs of their drinks.

“Never have I ever had sex in the choir room.”, Quinn said. Finn and Rachel clinked their glasses together and both took a sip. Kurt and Blaine also tried to sneak their sips, but Santana caught them. 

“Holy fucking shit. Klaine got it on in the choir room too??!!”, she laughed hysterically as Kurt and Blaine both blushed beet red.

“Never have I ever wore a skirt, dress, or kilt.”, Blaine announced and nearly choked when Finn also drank along with the rest of them. 

Kurt, noticing Blaine’s surprise, commented, “Finn dressed up as Lady Gaga sophomore year in an attempt to stand up for me.”

“Are there pictures?”

“Of course.”, Kurt said, laughing. “Now I know what I need to post on Facebook for Throwback Thursday!”

“Shit. I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass someday”.

“Never have I ever had sex in a moving vehicle.”, Puck said. Finn and Rachel drank, and Blaine couldn’t help but ask, “Who was driving?”

“The limo driver” “The pilot”, Finn and Rachel answered simultaneously.

“Never have I ever given someone a blow job.”, Finn said, smiling when everyone in the room but him was drinking.

Quinn then supplied, “Never have I ever had sex in a body of water outdoors.” (Finn, Rachel, Santana, and Puck drank).

“Never have I ever fucked someone’s mom.”, Finn said, aiming for Puck again. He was shocked when Santana also drank. Finn scrunched up his face, confused, but thinking that Santana must have found some lesbian mom in New York for a fling or something. 

Then Puck said, “You slept with Quinn too, dumbass. Drink!” Finn looked surprised and then the realization of what he actually brought up hit him. He facepalmed and then apologized. 

“Sorry Quinn. I was thinking of the older moms Puck slept with.” he said before taking a swig of his drink.

“Like MY mother, Finn?”

Finn nearly spit out his drink. “Oh shit. I forgot about that, too. Wow, I am an insensitive jerk. That was a real dumbass thing for me to say. Sorry, Rachel.”

“Never have I ever engaged in intercourse while wearing a Power Rangers T-shirt.”

Finn blushed bright red, but drank and replied, “It was cold that day! But I totally deserved that.”

“Never have I ever had an orgasm in a hot tub.”, Quinn added, aiming for Finn, but was floored when everyone else drank too. 

“Really? All of you?”

“Oh, were you just going after me?”, Finn laughed. “Rachel and I totally had fun in the hotel hot tub after prom.”

“I had a pool cleaning business. Moms like hot tubs.”  
“Puck had a pool cleaning business.”, Santana echoed, indicating that she might have indulged with Puck.

“Uh. I had a hot tub, so Kurt and I might have tried it out after school before my parents got home on occasion.”

“Clearly I need to get off in a hot tub.”

“You totally do, Quinn. It’s quite nice!”, Rachel blurted out.

“Um, okay.” 

“Never have I ever been turned on by legwarmers.”, Kurt said, smirking, as he tried to help Quinn and Rachel out in their quest to embarrass Finn for his ‘I never’ misstep.

Finn drank, completely unashamed by his attraction to Rachel wearing sequined legwarmers. He laughed hysterically when he saw that Puck was drinking too.

“What, Fuckhead? They kinda look like thigh highs and we know those are hot. I always thought your woman was smokin’ hot.”

Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

“Never have I ever injured someone with my dancing.”, Puck added to the game.

“Seriously?”, Finn asked, as he took another drink. “Are you trying to get me drunk now?”

“Ooo. This is a fun game now.”, Santana said, adding, “Never have I ever jizzed myself from kissing someone for the first time.”

“Now I KNOW you’re trying to get me drunk!”, Finn said, drinking again as Rachel giggled that Finn wasn’t even embarrassed by the content of the game, only by his being targeted.

“Never have I ever done body shots.”, Blaine said.

Finn had a reprieve from drinking as Puck and Santana took the last gulps of their drinks. Puck hopped up and went to the kitchen to make more as Kurt took the opportunity to keep the game going. “Never have I ever had sex on a stage.”

Finn and Rachel both drank as Quinn rolled her eyes. Finn’s drink was then finished, but Puck placed another right into his hand after he put the finished glass down on the bookshelf. 

“Magically refilling drink! I like this!”

“Never have I ever been caught having sex by a parent.”, Puck said, sitting down.

“Caught as in they walked in or just overheard?”

“Oh, Finn, just drink. You might not have been walked in on by parents, but I have no doubt you have been overheard by all four of them, and thus “caught”. Any parent in their right mind wouldn’t actually want to walk in and see their kid having sex when it’s pretty apparent what’s going on.”, Kurt pointed out.

Rachel was already drinking and blushing because everyone was looking at her.

“What? I know we didn’t always finish before my dads came home. I’d consider that caught. We would’ve been caught by Burt and Carole a lot more if they’d been home more senior year.”

“Okay, it’s break time. We’re doing body shots!”, Puck announced while holding up a bottle of tequila.

“So, how does this work?”, Rachel asked, finishing the drink in her hand, ready to do shots.

“Take off your shirt and find out”, Puck answered. 

Rachel whipped off her sweater and Puck nearly dropped the bottle. 

“Holy shit”. Finn breathed out before tackling her and kissing her senseless.

“I totally get that reaction, but Finn, get her pants off and then get the hell off her so we can drink off of her, already.”, Puck said, regaining his wits after seeing the teddy Rachel had on, which was barely anything, with lots of cutouts..

“You’re welcome, by the way.”, Santana snarked.

“Is this one ‘damn, Berry’?”, Kurt asked.

Santana nodded and Kurt responded, “nice choice”.

“Finn, make a trail of salt on your woman.”, Puck said, tossing him the salt shaker while unscrewing the tequila.

“This might be a little cold, but I’m pouring tequila in your belly button.”

“Open your mouth, Berry.”, Santana said before placing a lime slice between her teeth.

“Alright, Finn, lick the salt, drink the tequila, suck the lime.”

Finn expertly licked the swirl of salt that he put around her cleavage, then slurped up the little tequila that Rachel’s belly button could hold and then bit into the lime, taking it from Rachel.

“I like this.”, Finn said, smiling, then kissing Rachel again.

“It’s surprisingly hot.”, Rachel agreed.

“Well then let’s make it hotter”, Puck said lining shotglasses up and putting them on Rachel. Finn saw what he was doing and started making more salt swirls. Santana put one lime slice in her mouth, and stuck another between her folds, making Finn’s mouth water as he angled himself toward the shotglass closest to that lime slice. He went for it as the rest of their friends found a spot to lick Rachel. There was so much sensation for her that she started moaning, especially when Finn didn’t move the lime slice and started licking her all around it. Puck then dove around Finn and snatched the lime slice with his mouth and slid a finger in it’s place, causing her to jump and moan louder. 

“Santana, I think Rachel has been missing out on the drinking. Wanna help her out?”, Puck pointed out.

Without a word, Santana procured a shotglass, took off her shirt, secured the shotglass in her bra, held in place by her ample cleavage, put a lime slice in her mouth and pulled Quinn over, yanking off her shirt and licking a stripe above one of her breasts, so the salt would stick.

“Okay, diva. I wanna see your tongue get all the salt off my girl Q, here. Then I’m gonna feed you some liquor.”, Santana pushed Quinn down to Rachel, slapping Quinn’s ass in the process. Rachel obediently licked the salt off and then Santana positioned herself over Rachel’s mouth and told her, “Open up, baby. Mama’s gotta give you the good stuff.” Rachel swallowed all that Santana gave her and then before she could reach up and grab Santana’s breasts, a lime slice had found it’s way into her mouth and Santana was kissing her neck.

“That is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Holy shit.”, Puck responded.

“Holy hell.”, Kurt agreed.

“Mmmm”, Rachel responded, both from the tequila and to the things that Puck, Finn, and Santana were doing to her. Her hips were held down by Finn, whose tongue was immersed in his task of building up her orgasm as much as possible. Puck had his fingers pumping in and out of her relentlessly while Santana was nibbling on her nipple while rolling the other between her fingers. Blaine and Kurt even took turns kissing her and her neck. 

Within minutes, she was covered in a sheer layer of sweat and shaking. Her throat was emitting high pitched shrieks. The shaking gave way to her involuntarily bucking her hips off the bed as her body felt like it was imploding. She sucked in air frantically. With one final curl of Puck’s fingers while Finn sucked hard on her tender clitoris, the implosion turned into an explosion, she let out a string of undecipherable syllables that sounded like an odd portmanteau of their names, and she swore that she saw gold stars in her vision. 

“Holy fuck.”, she breathed out, trying to catch her breath again. 

“You're telling us, even Finn and Puck together couldn’t hold you still!”, Quinn marveled.

“Damn, Finn. You ever see her like that before?”

“Of course he has! Finn is a sex god!”, Rachel answered before Finn could mumble something modest.

“Yeah, he is.”, Kurt agreed. 

“I wanna drink off Finn! It’s his turn!”, Rachel exclaimed, ready to move again.

She sat up and pushed Finn down. She quickly stripped off Finn’s shirt and then pulled down his pants and boxers, much to Finn’s surprise. 

“Uh, Rach?”, Finn asked, as Rachel’s response was to lick his penis and then sprinkle salt all over it. 

“Ahh! That tickles!! Rachel!!”

“Won’t tickle in a moment, I promise.”, she said seductively, shoving a lime slice in his mouth and grabbing the tequila bottle. She swirled her tongue around him, making sure not a salt crystal was lost until he was moaning, despite their audience. As she felt he was close, she sucked him all the way in and hummed. He shot down her throat and as she released him, she poured some tequila into his belly button, making a mess as Puck scoffed, “party foul!”. She giggled as Finn got ticklish when she sucked up the tequila. After she got what she could from his body, she took a swig from the bottle, earning a “Nice work, Princess”, from Puck. She finished up by taking the lime from Finn.

“That was insanely hot.”, Kurt breathed out, grabbing the tequila bottle from Rachel and sprinkling salt all over Finn with the other. Quinn rolled her eyes, but gave Finn a little kiss and stuck another lime slice in his mouth.

“Not as hot as what I’m doing to our kinky diva.”, Santana said with her voice dripping with sex appeal.

“Why am I worried whenever she has plans for me?”, Rachel asked when Santana returned from the kitchen with a clean shot glass.

“Do that crazy upside down lotus-y yoga move.”

“In my lingerie?” 

“Or naked.”

“mm. meam moma meeh”, Finn tried to talk around the lime slice, as Kurt busied himself licking up salt from his chest. “What?”, Kurt asked. Quinn took the lime out of his mouth for a second. 

“Oh, Rachel yoga sex. Sweet!”. Finn blurted out, getting excited.

“You’ve used yoga in sex before?”, Puck asked, tilting his head to watch what Rachel was doing.

“We had started reading the Kama Sutra at the end of senior year.”, Finn stated proudly.

Quinn stuck the lime back in his mouth unceremoniously, not wanting to hear more about Finn and Rachel and the kama sutra. He then yelped as Kurt bit one of his nipples and shot tequila from the bottle, but he still turned toward Rachel, so that Kurt had to temporarily block his view to take the lime from his mouth. 

“Hey, no blocking my view!”, Finn whined as Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn’s lackluster response to him taking a body shot.

Santana observed Rachel in the position and then worked quickly, spreading salt along her exposed leg on one side and setting the lime slice down on the other. Then she took her fingers and inserted them into Rachel. Rachel moaned, but her vocals turned to a whimper when Santana felt that she was wet enough. She picked up the full shot glass and pushed and twisted it into Rachel. Finn’s jaw dropped and he took the tequila bottle from Kurt and took a good long swig from it.

“Did Santana just fuck Rachel with a full shotglass? Damn.”, Blaine said. He wasn’t quite sure he’d ever seen anything like that before. 

The rest of them just stared as Santana licked the salt from Rachel’s leg and then picked up the shot glass with her mouth to chug it down and grab the lime from the other side.

Rachel moved out of the pose and quipped, “Well that was new.”

“Is anyone else hungry now? Because I’m kinda getting hungry now.”, Finn sputtered out.

Kurt rolled his eyes and corrected him. “You’re not hungry, you just want to eat food out of Rachel’s errrrr cafe.”

“We need another drinking game. Berry held that pose entirely too well. I want a drunk Berry!”, Santana announced.

“Never have I ever had a full shotglass shoved into an orifice.”, Quinn shouted out, giggling when Rachel took the tequila bottle and drank while the boys cheered for her.

 

“Just be careful, Rach. You’re so tiny and it won’t be fun to take you to the ER to get your stomach pumped.”

“I’ll be careful, Finn.”, Rachel giggled, already feeling the tiniest bit tipsy.

“Okay, more drinks for the protective boyfriend!”, Santana announced. Moments later, a long island iced tea appeared in Finn’s other hand and a weak kahlua drink appeared in Rachel’s, because even Puck knew that there was a fine line between a drunk Rachel and a passed out Rachel. 

“Rachel. Truth or Dare?”, Blaine started a new game for them. He figured it was perfect because it could be sexual or not, and they could add drinking rules too.

“Um, Truth.”

“Oh, Berry, you gotta drink when you pick truth.”, Santana told her.

Rachel dutifully took a sip of her drink and waited for Blaine to ask her a question.

“Other than Finn, who we all know is your favorite, which guy kisses the best?”

Rachel thought for a second. She contemplated bending the truth and saying that it was someone else, but decided that Finn would know anyway and that by now, he should be secure enough in his status as number one to not worry.

“Noah.”, she responded quietly.

“It’s alright.”, Finn said, assuring Rachel and noticing Puck’s excitement. “Go kiss her.”

Puck bounded over and took her blushing face in his hands and kissed her for several seconds before Blaine cleared his throat and pointed out that Rachel had to keep the game going.

“Quinn, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to give Kurt a blowjob after you take your turn.”

“Uh, Thanks?”, Kurt said.

“Blaine, truth or dare?”

“Truth...No WAIT! Dare. Yes. Dare..”

“Go fuck Puck in the ass.”

“Maybe we need a rule that we all drink when the dare is sexual.”, Rachel said from the comfort of Finn’s lap.

“I like the way little jew thinks.”, Puck said, before pulling down his pants and bending over for Blaine as Kurt squeaked when Quinn’s tongue touched his penis.

Blaine took off his pants and walked over to Puck, who was wiggling his butt around. “Okay. Puck, Truth or Dare?”

“Uh. Truth. It’d be a little hard to do a dare when you’re fucking me.”

“Who do you want to get you ready for this?”

“Finn. Finn and Rachel, actually.”

Finn and Rachel looked at each other and shrugged.

Rachel took a bottle of lube from the table and spread it on her fingers. With her non-lubed hand, she ran a finger down his back and groped his butt a little, before pushing her lubed fingers into him, twisting a little. She moved them in and out a little before she wiggled them around, searching for his prostate. His erection twitched and she rubbed it a little more before scissoring her fingers a little to stretch him. She pulled out to give Finn a turn, giving him a kiss before going to the bathroom to wash her hands. 

“Hey, asshole.”, Finn said as he shoved his fingers roughly into Puck. Puck squeaked out, “Why are you greeting it?”

“Greeting it? I just. Oh. I was talking to you, not your actual. Oh shut up!”, Finn sputtered out, shoving a little harder and curling his fingers.

“Oh man.”, Puck said. “You are really good at this for being new.”

“Sex god.”, Rachel reminded Puck. 

“So is he ready?”, Blaine asked.

“I think so, but just for good measure…”, Finn said absently before moving his fingers apart a little.

“Yeah, I’m ready. Let me have it Blaine.”

Blaine pushed into Puck, and Kurt, who was watching the whole thing with hooded eyes as Quinn’s head bobbed in his lap, nearly choked Quinn as his erection grew even more watching Blaine and Puck joined. 

He was surprised by the strength of his reaction to watching them, and soon, he was yelping, “oh my god. Uh, if you don’t want to, uh now is the time, Quinn.”

Santana, who was sitting back, relaxing for this so far, decided to make sure that Quinn did her job, and held her head down on Kurt while shoving a hand down her pants to pinch her clit. 

Kurt came down Quinn’s throat and his eyes bugged out watching Blaine slam into Puck’s ass. He could tell they were both getting close, so he scooted over to them and shoved two fingers into Blaine’s ass and wrapped his other hand around Puck’s cock. Their intensity increased and within 30 seconds, both had exploded and collapsed. 

They reached for their drinks and gave a silent salute before taking a gulp from their respective glasses.   
“Santana, truth or dare?”, Puck said as he recovered.

“Dare”

“Put on one of Kurt’s outfits and record yourself singing “Where is Love?” from Oliver and post it on YouTube”

Santana glared at Puck, and headed off to Kurt’s room with Kurt scurrying at her heels while laughing hysterically. 

“Dude, how do you even know that song?”, Finn asked.

“Rachel made us watch musicals during temple stuff growing up.”

“Oh.”

Santana emerged from Kurt’s room wearing one of his outfits as Kurt tried not to laugh out loud behind her. 

“Okay, let’s get this over with.”, Santana said before singing “Where is Love?” into Puck’s phone.

When she finished, she announced, “Go ahead and post it Puck.” Then she started taking off Kurt’s clothes, leaving her in her underwear.

“Kurt, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth”, he replied, not wanting to deal with retaliation, even if he wasn’t the one who dared her.

“Who do you prefer in bed? Puck or Blaine?”

Kurt stared at her in disbelief. He knew she was annoyed about her dare, but didn’t think she would actually go there. He took a breath. Santana really was a shit disturber. 

“I think I need to sleep with them both more to really be able to figure that out. They’re both fantastic.”, Kurt said, dropping his voice seductively.

“Well played, Hummel. And do that thing with your voice more. Even my lady loving loins felt something.”, Santana said.

“Finn, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Three parter. Other than Rachel, who is the best girl you’ve ever kissed? Who is the best guy you’ve ever kissed? And then who overall is the best kisser?”

“Is that legal?” Finn asked.

“I think so, honey.”

“Don’t kill me, Santana, but Brittany. For guys, um Blaine, I think. And overall - um obviously, Rachel.”

“I meant other than Rachel.”

“You didn’t say that for overall.”

“Fine. Rachel it is.”

“I don’t need for you to agree with me - I mean I think Rachel is hands down the best kisser on the planet. I mean you guys are all good and all. I’m enjoying this, it’s just that Rachel should give lessons. Wait that sounded like an insult too. Crap. You know what I mean.”

“Hey Finn, we’re not offended. Rachel is a phenomenal kisser. We get it. Your turn to ask.”, Kurt pointed out.

“Santana, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare”

“I dare you to go make me a snack.”

Rachel and Kurt dissolved into giggles at his genius, knowing that it had been a couple of hours since lunch and there had been some energetic love making since then. It was actually surprising that he had made it that long without asking when it was time to eat. Santana gave him a dirty look as she walked into the kitchen. As she reached it, she turned back with a devilish look.

“Oh no. What have I done?”, Finn responded to her look. 

“Oh Dude, this is gonna be so freaking epic. She just gave you the you’re so fucked look.”

“Quinn! Rachel! Kurt!”, Santana yelled from the refrigerator.

“Rach? Don’t let her be too evil, ok?”, Finn asked.

“I’ll do what I can, but you woke the dragon, darling.”

The girls and Kurt got to the kitchen and the boys took the opportunity to lounge around, waiting for whatever fate Santana had up her sleeve for Finn. In the kitchen, Santana had assembled all sorts of snack foods. “This doesn’t seem evil.”, Rachel said surprised.

“Well, Finn is gonna lose some of his Finnocence to get these snacks. He’s gonna be eating more than just Berry Pie.”

“Oh, you’re an evil genius, Satan.”, Kurt said smirking. 

“We’ll start him off with Berry Pie, of course, but if he’s hungry, he’s gonna be munching on some Puckasaurus Delight too.”

“Ok, Rachel, on the table.”, Quinn motioned. “Let’s get the first course ready.”

The girls and Kurt had Rachel worked into a frenzy, being covered in an artistic array of food. She was covered in strawberries and blueberries and chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Santana declared her almost done, and was waiting for the last step to be added in front of Finn.

“Puck! Blaine! Get over here.”, Santana called, hoping they’d be able to move Rachel and the table together.

“Holy Berry Pie! I thought you were going to be mean to Finn?”, Puck exclaimed.

“Oh, this is just his warmup, and some is for us.”, Santana assured him. “Now carry his first course to him.”

Finn stood up when they carried her in.

“Wow, it’s not even my birthday. Thanks Santana. This isn’t evil at all”, Finn said, his face lighting up as as saw his sexy girlfriend covered with treats.

“Oh, don’t thank me yet. You will get a taste, but Puck and I and the rest of us get a little taste first. You just get to watch.”

“What??!!”, Rachel exclaimed. “You did not say that when you were covering me in all this stickiness!”

“Oh, we’ll take care of you. Don’t worry, Diva. Finn will get the grand finale. A Berry parfait, just for him.”, Santana said as the rest of them started taking tentative licks at her as Finn whimpered. 

Santana dove at a breast, while Puck got another. Their friends merely helped eat the berries and whipped cream that were scattered along her torso. They left her alone below the waist, since Santana hadn’t put anything there yet. When Santana finished cleaning one breast with her tongue, she shoved Blaine’s head at it and grabbed some things off the table.

“Time to make your Berry parfait, Finn. Spread ‘em, Shorty.”, Santana teased and shoved a strawberry into Rachel as soon as she spread her legs apart. She moaned and shivered when the berry was followed by the icing plunger that Santana had filled with frozen yogurt. 

“Fuck!”, Rachel exclaimed. “That’s coooold! And when the hell did we get that thing?” Her hips jerked of their own accord and Santana pulled the plunger out and stuck another berry in, then more frozen yogurt, Then she covered the whole area with whipped cream and a few blueberries.

“Puck bought it when he was out shopping for stuff.”, Santana answered her.

She was shaking now. It was a weird cold sensation filling her and she needed it to stop. “Finn, please.”

“You okay, Rach?”, Finn asked gently as he glared at Santana.

“I’m fine, Finn, and I’ll be much better once you have your very cold snack out of my privates.”

Finn didn’t need to be asked twice. He dove in with abandon, eating his way through the whipped cream quickly, making her shudder when he uncovered her sensitive nub. She was quickly melting the frozen yogurt, so it was dripping out of her and Finn was careful not to miss a drop, licking inside her like she was an ice cream cone. He had to fish the berries out with his finger, but ate them as well. Once he was satisfied he got it all, he dove back in to make sure that he gave her an orgasm before declaring, “Best. Snack. Ever.”

“And it’s not done yet.”, Santana said, smirking, as she led a sheepish Puck out.

“This sucks.”, Puck answered.

“Oh god. No.”, Finn breathed out.

“At least your dick ain’t covered in magic shell and whipped cream”, he pointed out. Finn’s eyes widened. 

“I can’t unsee this.”, Finn muttered.

“I’ll eat it off!”, Kurt offered, instantly turned on by Puck covered in a hardened chocolate shell.

“Perfect!”, Finn exclaimed.

“Oh no. Kurt, you know the rules. Finn wanted me to make HIM a snack. He needs to eat it.”

Kurt pouted.

“Well, at least with magic shell, you might be able to get it off without actually touching your mouth to Noah, directly.”, Rachel pointed out.

“Why would putting his mouth directly on me be so bad?”

“It wouldn’t, but while you are seemingly fluid in your sexuality, Finn isn’t into guys, so giving a blow job isn’t exactly on his bucket list.”, Rachel answered.

“He let Kurt fuck him.”

“That’s different.”, he argued.

“How?”

“I don’t know exactly. It just is.”, Finn muttered.

“He probably was imagining it was Rachel and a toy, rather than Kurt’s penis.”, Quinn reasoned, thinking that it was less intimate than being face first in someone’s private parts.

“You know magic shell melts, right? If it’s not hard, you will have to lick it off Puck.”, Santana pointed out.

“Oh Fuck it.”, Finn said and tried to slide all of Puck into his mouth at once so he could pull the whole shell off and be done. It almost worked, but it had been either never hardened or had melted on the inside, so Finn was stuck licking some of it off. He started to, but his eyes pleaded with Kurt, who came over to help him, too. They thought they got it all, but Rachel came over and saw that they missed a spot, so she went for it, swirling her tongue around him as she took all of him until he hit the back of her throat. She sucked her way back up and released him with a pop just as he ejaculated like a geyer as she moved her head out of the way.

“I should make Finn lick that up.”, Santana teased as Finn’s face contorted into a look of sheer horror. 

“I’m kidding Hudson. Chill out. Diva, Truth or Dare?

“I need a shower.”, Rachel answered as Kurt and Blaine both replied “dare”.

Santana and Quinn fell into a fit of giggles. As the rest of them stared at them. 

“All three of them answer to ‘diva’.”, Santana said, collapsing again on Quinn, laughing hysterically.

“Which diva did you mean?”, Finn asked, keeping a straight face. 

“Your woman.”

Rachel sighed. “Dare, Then can I go shower?”

“Bring yourself to orgasm while we all watch. Without the named dildo.”

“I love you, Santana Lopez.”, Puck exclaimed.

“Can Finn help?”

“No.”

“But I don’t know how to do this.”

“You’ve never, uh…”, Finn asked, but stopping when he realized he was saying it out loud.

“Not without Mr. Pinkie. Or consciously”, Rachel said, referencing her embarrassing moment on the airplane to Lima.

Santana gaped at her. “Okay, how about this? Finn and the rest of us can tell you what we want to see you do to yourself. Is that participatory enough for you?”

“Okay.” Rachel said. 

“Good. Now, Finn, get away from her and sit by me and watch.”, Santana directed as the rest of them moved to where they could see Rachel, sitting in the pile of blankets, naked.

“Spread your legs, baby. I want to see that special place of yours.”, Finn said gently.

She spread her legs like he asked and felt all of the eyes on her. 

“Show us how you’d like us to play with your tits.”, Santana added. 

“But keep your legs apart, so we can see when you get turned on.”

“Uh, I’m not used to having an audience.”, Rachel said, causing Kurt and Blaine to burst out in laughter. Finn then glared at his brother for laughing at her. When she thought about what she had said, it made sense why they were laughing and she reiterated, “I’m not used to having an audience for masturbation. Now stop laughing before Finn kills you with his death glare.”, she said lightly, relaxing the tension.

She took a breath and brought her fingers up her torso, crossing them so that her right hand could grasp her left nipple and her left hand could grasp her right nipple. She grasped them and pulled a little, drawing them out a little, and then rolled them between her thumb and pointer finger. Everyone was watching her waiting to see what she did next, but Finn watched her the most intently, wanting to see what she liked the most, so he could use it in their love making. He watched as she rolled her nipples, noticing as she started to get turned on. He noticed her little quiver in her belly and the hitch of her breath. He noticed that she grasped her whole breast as a way to cool down a little, before returning to the nipple rolling. He was amazed by how something so simple as rolling those pebbled nipples could turn her on so much. She was getting wetter, as he noticed her folds glistening in his view. He ached to touch her and started moving toward her but Santana put an arm out to hold him back. 

“Not so fast, lover boy. She’s gotta do this on her own. Hey, Puck. Get over here and help Finn out.”

“But I don’t wanna miss the Berry show.” 

“Then help him in a way where you can both see.” 

“What?!”, Finn exclaimed.

“Just pretend my ass is her, dude.”

“There is no way that I can imagine that now that I know what being in her is like. There is definitely no way your ass is going to compare.”

“Finn, do you want to do Puck or do you want him to do you.”, Rachel asked gently, trying to calm him down as she stopped.

“Hey, don’t stop!”, Santana yelled.

“I’ll continue once Finn is comfortable.”, she said calmly.

“You don’t actually have to do either”, Puck pointed out, glumly.

“I’ll have sex with Puck, but everyone else has to get him ready.”, Finn said.

Rachel moved over to Finn as the rest of their group surrounded Puck’s ass. They snuggled, only paying attention to the rest of them when Quinn hesitated, not wanting to put her fingers up Puck’s butt, but Santana wouldn’t take no for an answer and just squirted lube at her and shoved her fingers in. They giggled quietly at that, but Puck’s response, moaning her name was enough to keep her going and to stop complaining. 

Puck was getting tired of the round robin of fingers and shoo-ed them all away from him. 

“Dude, get over here and fuck me while we watch your little Jewish princess get herself off.”

“Don’t start until we get back.”, Santana yelled, scurrying off to the bathroom to wash her hands. They returned quickly and Rachel had resumed her position and Finn was ready to push into Puck from behind. 

“Rach, I wanna see you push those tiny little fingers into yourself.”, Finn said, trying to get in the mood. 

“I want to see you sink your giant cock into Puck’s ass. And don’t be gentle.”, she answered, slipping two fingers into herself and hooking them a little to try and find a tender spot. 

“Oh wow.”, Finn said in response to her mouth dropping in pleasure. He then did as she asked, slipped on a condom and some lube, and pushed roughly into Puck. It was weird for him. He couldn’t imagine that it was Rachel, because it didn’t feel even remotely the same, but it didn’t feel bad. His penis was in something. He just felt neutral about it. He kept going, although part of him was ready to end the weekend and get back to just Rachel. He craved her and her alone. They have learned a lot during their time experimenting, but he just wasn’t enthusiastic about it anymore. Rachel looked into his eyes and kept working herself into a frenzy, pumping her fingers in and out and using her thumb against her clitoris as her other hand worked a nipple at a time. As she held that eye contact, she saw in his eyes that he was pretty much done with the whole orgy thing. She was too. It was fun and exciting, and she was glad they tried it, but she was ready for it to just be her and Finn forever. She figured that they would continue the night and then say their goodbyes to the sex free-for-all, so they could have some time alone before Finn left Sunday. With the thought of being alone with Finn, she came, with her eyes still locked in his gaze. She caught her breath and knelt by him and Puck, giving him a sweet kiss, which pushed him over the edge. Puck got an up close visual on her breasts, which gave him the extra push he needed and he released then too. 

Before Santana could do anything else, Rachel stood up and headed to the shower. She hopped in and washed herself off quickly and was debating internally whether she should bother washing her hair or not since she already had that morning, but was unsure whether any whipped cream or tequila made its way into it. She let out a little shriek when a man that wasn’t Finn hopped into the shower with her. 

“Noah! What the hell!? FIIIIINNN!!!”

Finn peeked his head through the curtain. “Rach, I’m right here, I told Puck it was okay to hop in. He has a sticky situation too. It’s okay if you wanna make out in there. I can watch.”

 

“Finn Christopher Hudson, you get your naked ass in this shower with me right now! I most certainly will not be making out with Noah without you!”

In about 5 seconds, Finn was naked and standing behind Rachel in the tub and Puck was making whip noises. All three of them were super cramped, but it was clear that no one was leaving.

“Dude, do you see what’s in front of you? If she told you to get your ass in the shower, you’d be jumping to get in too. Yeah, I’m whipped and damned proud of it.”, Finn admonished him and got to work kissing Rachel’s neck and caressing her now clean body. 

Puck looked at them and sighed, “You win, dude. Can I kiss her now?”

“That’s up to Rachel, asshole.”

“Sure, but only if you’re nice to Finn.”

“I can be really nice to Finn.”, Puck said a little too suggestively before pulling Rachel to him to kiss her as the shower rained down on them. Finn kissed Rachel’s neck and shoulders and caressed her like he knew she liked as she kissed Puck. After Puck kissed Rachel for a few seconds, Finn was surprised to find Puck’s hand tugging on his penis. Rachel giggled when she felt what Puck was doing behind her back. 

“Dude, it was just in your ass, give it a rest.”  
“Hey, baby, could you wash my hair like you did that time when I got slushied.”

“Baby?”, Rachel asked, not sure how she felt about Puck using that term of endearment. as Finn asked weakly, “Um, when did you have Rachel in a shower before?”

“Never.”, he answered quickly, wanting to avoid a fight for something he didn’t get to do until now. “She washed my hair in the sink in the school bathroom, with all our clothes on after a slushie attack. But she really knows how to wash a guy’s hair.”, Puck said, dreamily, as Rachel already had the shampoo in her hand.

“Yeah, she does.”, Finn agreed, as his penis twitched as he remembered how nice it was to be washed up by Rachel. She kissed him a little as she washed, Finn caressing her as she did, but Puck was disappointed she was done so quickly. She didn’t rush, but she didn’t draw it out either. When Rachel turned around to wash Finn, Puck pressed himself against her back and touched her, trying to distract her from washing Finn. 

“Hey, be nice. It’s Finn’s turn now.” 

“You know, you’re right. I should be nicer to Finn.”, Puck said and crouched down to dart between her legs and kneel at Finn’s feet, sitting a surprised Rachel on his shoulders in the process. Finn steadied her on Puck’s shoulders, not wanting her to get hurt, especially knowing that she was a little bit tipsy. He was so distracted by keeping Rachel balanced that it didn’t occur to him what Puck was doing, other than getting his naked girlfriend on his shoulders (which actually boosted her height by a couple of inches, even though he was on his knees). So it wasn’t until she was steady and kissing him that he realized that Puck had his mouth around his dick. 

“What the…? Puck??”, Finn asked. Puck answered by giving him head more vigorously and Rachel responded with a giggle at his choice of words. He looked at her incredulously.   
“‘What the puck?’ is a funny expression.”, she explained. “I guess he likes your penis as well as your magic ass, sweetie.”

“Mmmmhmmm”, Puck hummed, also grabbing Finn’s ass at the same time, affirming Rachel’s assessment and leading Finn to close his eyes and murmur, “Oh my god.” in response to the sensation. 

Rachel finished cleaning Finn just before Puck’s decision to give him a blowjob, so Rachel just enjoyed her perch on Puck’s shoulders and kissed Finn as the water fell on all of them. She felt Finn tense and knew that he was about to finish. She clung harder to Finn, in case Puck jerked his head when Finn shot his load since she had no desire to end up in the ER from a shower sex related head injury. She knew Finn wouldn’t drop her, even in the throws of his orgasm. He had practice. Her worry was unwarranted though because Puck didn’t jerk his head, and took Finn’s juices like a professional, and she remained safe and steady. She kept holding onto Finn, who lifted her off of Puck, so he could stand again. Rachel then hopped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel leaving the boys staring at each other. Finn followed her quickly, saying, “Uh, Thanks man.”, awkwardly as he stepped out. He dried off, quickly, leaving Puck to turn the water off. Puck just stood there for a few seconds smirking to himself, thinking that this weekend was quite possibly the best weekend of his life. He also wondered how he could get a shot at topping with Finn, to really make the weekend complete. 

In their bedroom, Finn was putting his boxers back on when he blurted out, “Puck just gave me a blowjob.”

“I saw. Was it a good one?”, Rachel asked calmly. She knew Finn was just trying to process, and not really freaking out, so she made sure to just normalize the situation as much as possible.

“Uh, it worked, but it wasn’t like mindblowing or anything.”

“Well he doesn’t have the practice I do. Or the lack of a gag reflex. And he kind of surprised you.”

“Rachel, the first blow job you gave me was spectacular.”

“That was also your first blow job as well as mine, so it might not be a good comparison.”

“All of your blow jobs were better than --WHOA!.”, Finn exclaimed as he turned around and saw Rachel in the red bustier, v-string, and thigh highs that she was putting her yoga pants over.

Rachel blushed from his response, but continued talking. “Well, you love me. You don’t have romantic feelings toward Noah that I’m aware of.”

“Yeah, I’m definitely only in love with you. And definitely straight. Oh my god, you are the sexiest person to ever walk this earth.”

“Finn! Focus.”

“Oh, yeah. Uh. Well, I have a new understanding of having sex with another dude, but I don’t have a desire to do it again either.”

“What if Noah or Blaine wants a shot?”

“At my magic ass?”

Rachel giggled. “Yes, a shot at your magic ass, or perhaps they want you to top.”

“I will do anything you tell me to do while you’re wearing that.”

“Finn! But what do you want to do?”

“I wanna take you like 10 different ways right now.”

“What do you want to do ABOUT NOAH AND BLAINE, Finn?”, Rachel giggled, putting on a shirt to help keep Finn focused on the conversation. He pouted, seeing her cover up, but responded seriously.

“I plead the Santana.”

“What?!?”, Rachel asked. 

“She says that everything is better when everyone is putting out..”

Rachel giggled. “‘Pleading the Santana’ is a very interesting way of saying that.”

“I’m creative.”, Finn said.

“One of the many reasons I love you. I’m happy that you’re finally recognizing your strengths. Confidence is very sexy on you. But you should know that you don’t have to do any more of the guys if you don’t want to. We can end this weekend any time if you’re uncomfortable.”

“This weekend is about experiences, for all of us. So it wouldn’t really be fair not to. I’m not uncomfortable doing it, I just would choose to do you over them. Uh, well not literally on top of them, although, I guess we could, but like I’d prefer to have sex with you, not them. But I will need you, obviously, unless we want it to go on forever.”, he smirked, proud of his stamina. He had come a long way from his mailman summoning days.

“I’m confident that I can do that. But I think we’re done with this after tonight.”, she smiled sweetly at him.

“Definitely. Now come on, let’s see if they’ve figured out what to do for dinner.”

“Hopefully something that is eaten off a plate and not me. I don’t want any more food or drink in or on me today.”

Finn laughed as they walked out of her room

“Well you are kinda small. It’s not like Santana could stick like a whole potato in you or something.”

“Oh, I could try.”

“Please don’t. I don’t need to be violated with any more food today.”

“Ok, no more fucking you with food or shot glasses. Got it.”

“So, speaking of food that isn’t coming out of Rachel’s tunnel of love, we were thinking of ordering Thai from the place that’s a block away. That way delivery isn’t too bad for them.”, Kurt changed the subject to something productive.

“Vegetarian Green Curry - with the chickpeas, not the tofu, and an order of sticky rice”, Rachel said immediately. She paused for a moment and then continued. “I think Finn would like the Pad Kee Mao.”

“What’s Pad Kee Mao?”

“Spicy noodles with meat and veggies.”, she answered.

“It translates to drunken noodles, because it’s so spicy, you need to be drunk to eat it.”, Santana pointed out.

“I like spicy. Like really spicy.”

“And we’ll get him drinking more too.”, Puck pointed out.

“Out of a glass.”, Rachel added.

“Or maybe Santana and Quinn want to feed him alcohol off of them.”

“Nah. Too inefficient if you’re trying to get me drunk.”

“We don’t want you drunk. Just relaxed.”, Kurt pointed out.

“I am relaxed.”

As the rest of them gave Kurt their Thai orders, Rachel pulled Finn closer to her and said seriously, “You don’t have to drink if you don’t want to. And if you don’t want me to, I can stop too. I was starting to get tipsy, but it wore off.”, Rachel told him.

“I know, Rach. I’m cool with it, really. I was just joking about everyone wanting me drunk. We had fun the last time we accidentally got drunk, so I think it would be fun to get a little buzzed. We’re being responsible, after all. Not like we’re going anywhere or planning on having too much.”

As if on cue, Puck appeared next to them with fresh drinks for them. 

“You know, it might be quite dangerous to have a live-in bartender. This is good.”, Rachel said as she sipped from her new drink. This one tasted like a spiked cherry 7up.

“I made that one up.”, Puck told her proudly. “I call it the gay pirate.”

“That seems offensive.”, Finn started.

“But Puck’s bi, so I think he’s allowed to name pink drinks gay now.”, Blaine said.

“Wouldn’t you know the rules? You seem unsure.”, Quinn said to Blaine, taking another long drink from her own gay pirate, hoping that maybe alcohol will give her some liquid courage to get Puck and Santana alone for a bit instead of constantly going with the flow so she doesn’t get labeled a bitch again.

“Uh, Kurt and Rachel are the ones that knows all the rules.”, Finn pointed out.

“Well Rachel hasn’t threatened to call the ACLU, so I think we’re okay.”, Quinn pointed out.

“I like my pink gay pirate, so I don’t think Puck’s being offensive.”, Rachel said.

“Is she drunk already? That sentence made no sense.”, Kurt asked, just coming out of his room after calling the Thai restaurant. 

“I am not drunk! Kurt, you were gone for like 2 minutes! Noah named my drink the gay pirate and Finn thought the name was offensive. I was merely pointing out that since I like the drink, I didn’t find the name offensive.”

“Oh. Puck, can I have a gay pirate, too?”, Kurt said, smiling a little more than usual.

“Already got one for you, K.”, Puck said, handing it to him with a kiss.

“Thanks!”

“Never have I ever sang in the boy’s locker room.”, Santana said suddenly.

Everyone but Quinn drank. 

“Berry!!??”, Santana exclaimed

“What? There are great acoustics in there!” 

“But how would you know that?”, Quinn asked.

“Finn and I do talk about music. We’re not always attached by the mouth, you know.”

Santana and Kurt both scoffed.

“How did you manage to get in there and not get caught?”, Blaine asked.

“Again, Finn. Knowing the schedule.”

“Never have I ever had sex in the boys locker room.”, Quinn said, giggling.

Finn, Rachel, and Puck drank.

“This isn’t even surprising.”, Santana muttered.

“Never have I ever had sex in a janitor’s closet.”, Kurt laughed.

Finn, Rachel, and Puck drank again. They were joined by Santana after a moment of reflection.

“Never have I ever had sex in Kurt’s bed.”, Quinn giggled.

When they all drank, Quinn replied, “I feel left out!”

Kurt thought for a moment while the rest of them were busy drinking and laughing and then said, suddenly serious, “Well, we can’t take you to the locker room or the janitor’s closet, but we could help with the last of those. Puck?”

Quinn stared at him, surprised, but trying not to look surprised, since she knew she was going to anger Santana if anything else shocked her this crazy weekend.

“ ‘sup K?”

“Would you like to help me make Quinn feel ‘not left out’?”

He jumped up and pulled Quinn up to him, heading straight to Kurt’s room with Kurt on his heels, sputtering, “Um, continue the drinking, you guys…”  
“Huh. Well there is a threesome I never thought I’d see.”, Santana quipped.

“Never have I ever had sex in Santana’s bed”, Blaine said, mischievously. He was trying to get Santana to drink, but to his surprise and Santana’s, Finn, and Rachel drank too.

“The love nest doesn’t count as my bed.”

“We know.”, Rachel said.

“But. When? And how did I not know?”

“Thursday? Finn?”

“Was Thursday the day you were all turned on by my taking Brody out?”

“I think.”

“Then it was Thursday.”

Santana shook her head. “And what was wrong with your bed when she was turned on by Private Finn’s moves?”

Blaine giggled, “You said private.”

“Real mature, Hobbit.”, Santana said, the disgust clear on her face. 

“Well you and Puck were bugging us for some action, so we gave your bed some.”, Finn explained.

“No me gusta!”

“We washed the bedding we made a mess of.”

“Made a mess of?” 

“I’m on the pill.”, Rachel explained.

“Oh you didn’t use a condom?? Come on!!!”

“You guys are going bareback now?”

“Well we keep saying we should use condoms to double up our protection, but the heat of the moment keeps getting to us and Rachel is on the pill, and we’re both clean, so it’s not like we have much of an incentive.”

“And being pregnant with Finn’s baby wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen.”, Rachel blurted out, the alcohol starting to lower her inhibitions.

“Diva, that’s probably the stupidest thing you’ve ever said. Look at him!”

Finn was smiling ear to ear, proud that his girl wouldn’t mind carrying his baby. He really did want to settle down and marry her and have their kids and just have their happily ever after in whatever form it came. 

“I know. He’s so happy. We know we don’t want to have kids yet. We want to get married first, and finishing college is a priority, and quite frankly, I’d like to establish a career on Broadway first, so that I could come back to it after having a baby.”

“Okay yeah, yeah. Too serious for this weekend. Never have I ever fucked someone with or been fucked with an object that was not part of another human.”

“Like a toy?”, Finn asked.

“Yeah, a toy, a shotglass, a giant butt plug. Drink!, Drink!, and Drink!”, she clarified, pointing to them all in turn.

They all drank. Clearly, Santana needed them to loosen up, Rachel thought. What she couldn’t think of was why Santana needed them drunk.

“Never have I ever came from a sex dream.”, Blaine said.

Finn and Rachel both drank, blushing furiously. 

“You haven’t?”, Finn asked pointedly. “Isn’t that some kind of universal guy puberty thing? The first nocturnal emesis?”

“Emission, Finn. Uh, emesis is vomit. Which is gross to do in bed.”

“I meant a dream you actually remember. I’ve had a wet dream, but I don’t remember the dream part, only the waking up sticky part.”

“Oh, that sucks, dude. The dream is the good part!”

Rachel laughed and Finn backpedaled, “Well the real thing is much better, but the dreams are pretty great too.”

Rachel smiled at him when Santana tried to top Blaine’s game.

“Never have I ever had a sex dream about someone who I wasn’t dating, when I wasn’t single.”

Finn took two gulps of his drink, and Rachel took a few sips too.

“They were about each other, weren’t they?”, Blaine said, basically stating the obvious as Finn and Rachel looked at each other.

“Of course. Finn has always had a hard on for Berry, even when he was with the Ice Queen. And she’s never had a lady hard on for anyone other than him.”, Santana said, but then had a wicked look in her eye.

“Never have I ever had a sex dream about Puck.”

Blaine took a drink. Santana raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and took the hint to stir the pot like Santana wanted.

“Never have I ever had a sex dream about Quinn.”

Santana drank, but then got angry when Finn didn’t. “Oh don’t you dare lie to me! Finnocence, you were a 16 year old boy dating the very hot high queen of celibacy and you didn’t have a sex dream about her? I think Rachel can handle it if you did.”

“Finn it would be perfectly reasonable if you did. You don’t need to lie about it to protect me. I know where your heart is now.”

Finn sighed and explained to Santana and Rachel (and Blaine, not that he needed an explanation), “We were dating for four months when I met Rachel. And yes, I consciously thought I wanted to have sex with her during those four months, but I never actually had a dream about it. I think you only dream about the things you truly long for, and while I was a horny teenager and thought it would be great to get laid by a pretty cheerleader, mostly because I thought I should, my subconscious didn’t seem to agree. Then, I met Rachel, and that’s kind of when the sex dreams started again.”

“Again?”, Blaine blurted out.

“Yeah, well the first ones were during that awkward period in junior high when puberty hit and the girls in the dreams didn’t really have faces. Once the hormones kind of stabilized, they stopped until Rachel came around.”, Finn said, taking another gulp of his drink hoping that he would stop sharing private information with Santana if he had something in his mouth.

“Why does this keep getting serious and lovey-dovey??”, Santana said exasperated.

“Because you’re getting into emotional stuff with ‘I never’, Santana. We’re just being honest. I’m not even sure what your angle is.”, Rachel said honestly.

“My angle is to get you and Finnocence drunk so I can tie him up and have my way with you when he can only watch.”

Blaine’s jaw dropped.

“Why?”

“Because you’re kind of awesome and incredibly sexy.”

“Why does Finn need to be tied up?”

“So he doesn’t touch you. I want to make you orgasm hard all by myself.”

“Okay, but why can’t he touch you when you’re touching me?”

“Because he’d be close enough to touch you.”

“How about I just hold her hand?”, Finn suggested, trying to make this work for Santana and for him and Rachel. 

“And I can make sure he doesn’t do anything else.”, Blaine added, holding up the butt plug.

“Uh dude, I don’t want that thing anywhere near my ass. Kurt was enough in there. I don’t need a hunk of silicone up in there!”

“I know you don’t - THAT’s why you would agree not to touch Rachel.”

“Oh, yeah, that totally makes sense.”, Finn grinned.

“Okay, well we'll see what happens when we get tipsy then.”

“PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!”, they heard loudly from Kurt’s room, followed by a loud moan.

“She sounds like she did when she was giving birth. Only happier.”, Finn mentioned.

“Yeah, it was so loud we heard it the waiting room.”, Santana added.

“Wasn’t expecting that from Quinn during sex, she was always quiet when we made out and this weekend she’s been quiet up til now too.”

“Well she hasn’t had that much alone time with Puck. He is kinda special to her. And we’ve been drinking”, Rachel pointed out, taking another drink herself.

They heard the knock on the door. Rachel answered it and signed the bill for their Thai food, seeing that Kurt had put it on their joint living expenses card. Finn and Blaine helped her with the bags and they sorted out all the food on the table and grabbed a handful of chopsticks to offer too. 

Moments after they had finished sorting out the food, Kurt, Quinn, and Puck emerged with the craziest sex hair, and dazed smiles on their faces. Finn took one look at them and laughed. 

“Hey Kurt, have you seen your hair? It’s epic.”, he choked out between guffaws of laughter. 

“I don’t care”, Kurt said dreamily.

“Whoa, what happened in there. Noah are you three high??”

“No, we’re not high. I don’t do drugs.”

“You did put pot in cupcakes once.”, Santana reminded him. 

“That was different. We needed that shit to sell. Munchies made ‘em come back.”

“That’s why you wouldn’t let me eat one!”, Quinn exclaimed.

“You were pregnant. I was protecting our baby!”

“That’s oddly sweet.”, Rachel said stating her inner thoughts.

“So why does Kurt not care that his hair is all crazy?”, Blaine asked.

“Because he is in a post-orgasm stupor.”

“It’s even more excited that usual!”, Finn exclaimed, poking at Kurt’s hair as he walked by.

“Excited?”, Kurt asked, returning somewhat to normal.

“Yeah, like it’s usually like ‘whooo!’. Excited hair. But now it’s like you stuck your finger in an electrical socket. So more shocking than excited.”

Kurt stared at Finn for a few moments and shook his head. “Are you drunk?” He smiled though. “So original you are, dear brother.”

“Rachel, am I drunk?”

Rachel giggled, “Well I’m feeling it, so I guess you could be?”

Rachel hugged Finn to her side and handed him his container and some chopsticks. 

“This should help if you don’t want to be feeling the alcohol. Enjoy the spicy, honey.”

“Whoa. This is HOT. Good choice, Rach.”

“I’m glad you like it. We’re fans of this Thai place and it’s really close. Did you want to taste mine.” 

Rachel snuggled next to him and popped a bite into his mouth when he opened it for her. They had all been pretty active, so it was pretty quiet during dinner as they all refueled. Finn and Rachel cuddled as they ate quietly and Blaine and Kurt talked quietly to themselves. Even Puck and Quinn were cuddled together eating, much like Finn and Rachel. Santana had seen enough coupling though, and retreated to her room. It was times like this that she really missed Brittany. She ate her food and scrolled through some pictures on her phone. 

As they finished eating and put their leftovers in the fridge, Rachel suggested that they put in a movie. It had been an eventful day and both her and Finn were ready to return to their monogamous relationship if they were all done too. She noticed that Santana had disappeared and headed to Santana’s room to let her know they were going to watch a movie.

“Santana?”

Santana looked up from her phone at Rachel. 

“Coming to tell me that the sexapalooza is over?”, she asked.

“Well, I came to tell you that we were thinking of putting in a movie, but yeah, I think sexapalooza is ending. It was incredible and I’m really glad that you pushed us toward it though.”

“How about one more round and then we can pop in that movie?”

“I’ll talk to them. What were you thinking?” 

“I’m thinking that you need to put on the red one and that I need to talk to Puck and Kurt.”

“Oh. You mean this red one?”, Rachel smirked, lifting her shirt up the tiniest bit to reveal that she was already wearing the red lingerie Santana had picked out.

Santana’s jaw dropped and Rachel said softly, “I’ll send Puck and Kurt over.”

Rachel walked back over to the group and tapped Puck and Kurt on the shoulders and pointed them in Santana’s direction before sitting down next to Finn again. 

“What was that all about?”

“Santana wants another round.”

“With who?”

“Us, silly! Since she guessed that we were ending sexapalooza.”, Rachel made air quotes around sexapalooza as she spoke.

Quinn spoke up, “Probably Rachel.”

Blaine added, “Well yeah, I mean she already told us that she wanted to tie Finn up and have her way with Rachel.”

“True, but she can’t do that. They need to be connected somehow.”

“Maybe, we will just tie them both up and make sure that their hands are tied together.”, Blaine suggested.

“Why does anyone have to be tied up?”, Finn asked, not sure if he wanted to be tied up and taken advantage of.

“It could be fun, Blaine said. I’d try it.” 

“I’ll let Kurt know, for next time. I bet he’d have fun being all in control.”, Rachel smiled.

Santana walked in with Puck and Kurt and the rest of them looked at her, waiting for her to speak. They all knew she was the unofficial master of ceremonies. 

“We propose one more round before we let Frankenteen and Dwarf return to monogamy.”

“Ok”, Rachel answered her after reading Finn’s expression of agreement. They had satisfied their curiosity, but it was evident that they didn’t do everything on Santana’s mental list. They didn’t want to leave anyone hanging when this was the last chance.  
“The same rules apply. Rachel and I are a package deal.”

“I know.”

“So are you going to tie me up then, Santana?”, Rachel asked.

“Don’t sound so excited about it.”, Santana snapped. “I’m going to tie one side of yours to Finn. So you’ll be connected. Then each of us will have a turn with each of you to do what we please. But yeah, your hands will be tied together the whole time. The rest of your limbs may or may not be, depending on who you’re with. We thought we should all get one more chance with each of you for the finale.”

“And before we all say our sexual goodbye to you, we did want to let you know how very grateful we are for this weekend. We love you and will treasure this time with you so much.”, Kurt added. 

“We love you guys too!”, Finn responded, smiling, touched by Kurt’s words. 

“So Finn? Rachel? Which one of you is going to be first? We thought it might be nice to watch the other one. We can switch off when someone needs a rest.”, Puck asked them.

Rachel and Finn looked at each other. It didn’t really matter to them, but Rachel thought that Finn might like to be done with this sooner rather than later, so she answered, “Finn can go first.”

Santana brought out a silk scarf and said, “Strip for us, you two.”

Finn stood up and pulled off his t shirt and sweatpants and just smiled, looking at Rachel. She chose to start with removing her yoga pants, causing gasps around the room from the thigh highs she was sporting. As she lifted up her sweater to show her red lingerie, Finn blurted out, “Thank you, Santana.”, because even though he had already seen Rachel in it, he was still enthralled.

Santana chuckled, “Told you that you needed me to take you lingerie shopping.” 

“You can buy her stuff at Victoria’s Secret whenever you want.”, Finn agreed, then backpedalled, saying, “I like what Rachel picks out too. This weekend you all just happened to see the new stuff. She’s got some kickass old stuff too!”

Rachel put her hand on his arm, reminding him that she knows he is happy with her lingerie. Since they had started touching, Santana took the opportunity to tie their arms together with the scarf. She then pulled them up to stand and led them back to their room and said, “We’re going to all take private moments with you, but only attend to one of you at a time. We want you to see what each of us does for each of you, OK?”  
“That sounds great.”, Rachel answered her.

“Blaine, you’re up with Finn first. Remember, focus on Finn. You can include Rachel, but don’t switch focus.”, Santana instructed. 

“Just come back out here when you’re done. We will be hanging out here.”, Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and went into their room. 

“Hi.”, he said awkwardly. 

“Hi!”, Finn answered him cheerfully. “So what can we do for ya, Blaine?”

“Would it be insulting if I said I just wanted to kiss and make out a little? There’s been a lot of sex.”

“Not insulting at all. If you just want to rest in here with us for a little bit, that’s okay too.”, Finn said, a little relieved that he didn’t have to do much.

“We won’t tell Santana.”, Rachel giggled.

Blaine relaxed at that, “Oh good. I mean, it’s not that I wouldn’t want to have sex with you guys, I mean, you’re both gorgeous and sexy and holy shit, Finn.”

“Isn’t his penis fantastic? I bet if Puck hadn’t worn you out, you’d want to go for a round.”, Rachel winked at him.

“It really is quite appealing, but I think my point is that as much fun as this all is, I think I just want Kurt. I mean, I had a blast with Puck, and I’d certainly do it again with him, but I don’t need to sleep around.”

“Oh, come here and give us a hug. I think it’s better if we don’t too.”, Finn said, opening his arms to Blaine, who still hadn’t touched the bed. 

Blaine relaxed even more then and crawled onto the bed with them and hugged Finn back. 

“Is it okay if we still make out?”

Finn laughed, “Of course. But can we get untied? We’ll follow the rules, but I think by the last round of people, we’d be sore if we had to remain attached.”

“Of course. I’ll tie you back together before I go back out, so Santana doesn’t catch you.”

Blaine untied them and Rachel gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pushing him over to Finn and watching as Blaine gave Finn a soft kiss. Finn had said earlier that of the guys, he thought Blaine was the best kisser. Rachel thought that was interesting, since Blaine was the guy who started this whole thing because he pointed out that he liked the way that she kissed. It made sense to Rachel that Finn would like the way Blaine kissed, because it was probably the closest to how she kissed. Still, she paid attention to how their lips moved together and how Finn responded to the different things that Blaine did. As they kissed more and Finn relaxed, Blaine’s hands started wandering Finn’s back, moving lower to rest on his rear end. When Finn noticed he was getting groped, he chuckled, breaking the kiss for a second, stopping to say, “everyone loves the magic ass”, before kissing him again. Blaine blushed bright red with the acknowledgement of his actions. 

Rachel wanted to make sure that they were providing closure for everyone, so she asked Blaine, “Is there anything you would like Finn to do or anything you want him to touch before the chance has past?”

Blaine broke the kiss again to answer, “I have no needs right now. I’m happy just kissing and touching the magic ass. Really, I’m not going to wake up tomorrow and all of a sudden have the urge for you to touch me.”

“Should you two make noises to throw Santana off?”

“I don’t think she’s that invested in what everyone else does in here. I think she just wanted to make sure that she had a turn with you, Rach.”, Finn said. 

“I think it’s goofy that we have to come in here twice, instead of just having fun with both of you at the same time.”

“I’m sure Santana has some kind of reasoning, but, yeah, it is kinda silly.”. Rachel agreed.

“Does she have some timer or something going on?”

“No. She just said do what we want and then come out and she’ll send in the next person.”, Blaine said.

“I bet she has a list or something. At least in her head.”.. Rachel mused. 

“This is going to sound weird, but can I just watch you two make out for a while? I know everyone is usually giving you shit about going at it in public all the time, but I’m kind of fascinated by your relationship and PDA.”

Neither Finn nor Rachel said a word. Finn simply pulled Rachel closer to him and kissed her softly, just enjoying the feeling of her skin around the sexy lingerie. Rachel melted into him, enjoying every electric pulse between them as they kissed and touched each other gently. Blaine sat back and watched every movement of their lips as they performed a dance they had long ago perfected. They enjoyed the slow pace and they were soon in their own world. Blaine was content just watching them and was amazed when Finn reached down to push Rachel’s panties aside, pushed his boxers down and slid into her gently. Like they had done Friday night, they simply wanted to be as close to each other as they could be. They knew they had potentially a lot of sex ahead of them as the others trickled in, but they enjoyed feeling connected.

“Thank you.”, Blaine said softly. “That was beautiful. I feel the love emanating from you. Thank you for sharing a little bit of that epic love with me.” 

He had tears in his eyes as they looked up at them and broke apart. Finn pulled his boxers back on and they both gave Blaine a big hug. 

“We love you too, Blaine.”, Rachel said as they let go. 

“Good luck with the rest.”, he said as he tied the scarf around their hands. “I’m guessing I’ll be back at some point for my time with Rachel.”, Blaine replied, rolling his eyes at the pageantry of it all as he left their room.

Santana heard the door close and announced, “Okay! Blaine is back. Does Finn need a break or should we continue along?”

“Isn’t this kind of silly? Shouldn’t we all just go in once and spend time with both of them?”

Santana glared at Blaine, “Nope. We all get two turns, one for each of them. So, let’s give Rachel a turn then, since you seem to want things more equitable. Q, you’re first up with Rachel.”

“I don’t really need a turn with Rachel.”, Quinn replied.

“Wrong answer, Q. Get in there. You don’t have to do anything, but you are taking a turn to focus on Berry. Besides, this is for them too. I bet Finn has some kind of fantasy about you and his woman going at it.”

“Fine.”, Quinn answered and headed to their bedroom. 

As she entered, she was surprised that Finn and Rachel weren’t making out, but rather sitting close to each other on the bed, holding hands (they didn’t have much of a choice), and Rachel had her head resting on Finn. 

“You’re not making out.”, Quinn said dumbfoundedly. 

Finn just laughed, “Well we do other stuff too, you know. We’re not a sex machine, despite what Santana might believe.” 

“What would you like to do, Quinn?”

“Santana said that I’m here to focus on Rachel. But I’m not really in need of Rachel time, no offense.”, she said curtly.

“None taken.”, Rachel replied, as she could sense that Quinn wasn’t really into girls despite some of her recent exploits with Santana, Brittany, and most recently, herself.

“Santana suggested that Finn had some unresolved fantasies he might like to see.”, she offered.

Finn thought about it for a moment. Sure, he had imagined Rachel and Quinn and Santana all touching and kissing him and then fondling and kissing Rachel as she rode him, but he was trying to think of anything specific that would turn him on about Quinn and Rachel. Finally, he decided that maybe just watching Rachel and Quinn make out would be hot (although not as hot as watching Rachel and Santana - which surprised him, given that he was once attracted to Quinn).

“Um, maybe just make out a little? I don’t really have any specific fantasies about you two together. What about you, Rach? What do you want Quinn to do with you?”

“I think I’m on the same page as Quinn, actually. I just want to turn you on.”

“Okay, well then, Quinn get over here and start making out with my woman.”

The girls kissed a little bit, but as neither of them were feeling it, their touching was lacking in passion. Finn could tell they weren’t into it at all, and made the decision that maybe he just needed to take control. 

“Quinn. Stop for a minute. I want you to take care of Rachel when she’s taking care of me.” He pulled Rachel over by their attached arms, and she knew what he wanted by instinct and straddled him after pulling her panties off. She impaled herself on his rock hard erection as Quinn knelt next to where they were joined and started to kiss her again. 

“I want to see you play with each others boobs.”

Rachel giggled, “You love boobs.” 

“I love your boobs and the sounds you make when they’re touched properly.”

“Mmmmmm.”, Rachel responded as Quinn groped her, hoping that the two of them would stop talking so they could finish up. She wanted to be the one having sex with Finn, not Rachel, but it wasn’t her turn with Finn, so she needed to get through her Rachel time, so they could move on. At that realization, she increased her ministrations on Rachel, knowing that the quicker Rachel orgasmed, the quicker Finn would, and then she could be done with kissing and touching Rachel. 

Finn added his hands to the mix as well and soon both girls were moaning as he played their clits like an instrument. When Finn felt Rachel begin to flutter around him, he let go as well. They took a few minutes to relax after and then Quinn gave Rachel a kiss on her cheek, put her clothes back on and left without a word.

“Does Rachel need a break?”, Santana asked. 

“No, but Finn might need one.”, Quinn replied.

“You were supposed to be with Rachel.”, Santana spat.

“I was! I can’t help that the whole thing got Finn off!”, Quinn defended herself.

“Blaine. Rachel time for you.”, Santana said nonchalantly, taking another sip from her cocktail.

“You do have a list in your head, don’t you?”

“None of your business, hobbit. Now go get some with Rachel.”

He shook his head and opened the door again. 

“I’m back!”, he chuckled.

Rachel giggled, “So, I guess you want to kiss me?”

“Yes, please. If that’s okay with Finn.”  
“Well it’s kinda your fault we’re all doing this, so, yeah. Sure. Besides, we all know Rachel is the best kisser.”

“Don’t tell Kurt”, Blaine said under his breath before leaning over Rachel and kissing her. Only a second in, he was moaning into the kiss and Finn was smirking, happy to know that he wasn’t really crazy about Rachel being the best kisser. He busied himself with untying the scarf, since he figured Blaine wouldn’t mind. 

Blaine was surprised at how he was responding to just kissing Rachel. He was getting harder by the second and starting to touch Rachel more. He broke the kiss for a second to look at her and see how she was feeling. She obviously felt Blaine getting hard against her leg, and looked at Finn, squeezed his hand and nodded when her eyes returned to Blaine. He took off his shirt and kissed her again. She rolled them over and Finn pulled his pants and boxers off for him and then helped Rachel out of her panties and bustier. Blaine reached for her breasts, pleased by the moan he received, and then sat up to kiss her more only to push her over to her back again. Finn slapped his butt, which was within his reach now, and tossed a condom over to Rachel. Blaine kissed his way down Rachel, stopping to suck on her breasts, which was something he was also surprised he enjoyed a lot and then settled between her legs, lapping at her until her moans reached a piercing volume. He then took the condom from her, sheathed himself and pushed into her, muffling her sounds with his mouth. Finn held her hand as Blaine repeatedly buried himself into her. Finn then snaked his hand between them and rubbed Rachel until she was shaking and shrieking. Blaine’s panting increased and he let out a relieved sigh as he finished, rolling to his side and holding Rachel tight to him. 

“Uh, wow. Thanks. You guys are really incredible.” 

“I guess, you just didn’t need to sleep around with me.”, Finn teased him with a smile.

“Well, didn’t Santana say that it wasn’t cheating if the plumbing was different? I’m not normally attracted to girls. I got a little carried away and took the opportunity, I guess. I shouldn’t be surprised. I did think I was bisexual after kissing Rachel the first time. I should’ve known she might be the exception to my otherwise gay existence.”

“That was good.”, Rachel said, now wrapped up in blankets in Finn’s arms. “And this weekend was about having those experiences. So I’m glad I got to have sex with you. We want everyone to be satisfied by this weekend. No stones, unturned, right?” 

“And this whole watching thing is actually pretty cool. I mean I normally wouldn’t think that watching someone else fuck Rachel would be a good thing, but it’s actually informative. And you didn’t mind that I stuck my hand in to help.”

“I know you two need each other. I would never deny you that.”  
“And that’s why we love you, Blaine.”. He gave them both a kiss, retying their hands again, and pulled on his boxers, just holding the rest of his clothes and left.

As he entered the room, Kurt and Puck both whistled at him and cheered. 

“Nice work. You had her warbling.”, Puck congratulated him, slapping his ass as he walked by.

“Really, Puck? Warbling? How can you call yourself a badass with that kind of pun?”, Kurt rolled his eyes at him, but walked over to Blaine and kissed him passionately, as he was turned on by his nakedness and the scent of Rachel on him. 

Santana then announced, “On that note, I’m going in and taking my turn with Frankenteen.”

She grabbed a few more scarves and headed into Finn and Rachel’s room, shedding clothing as she approached. She opened the door in her underwear and greeted the couple.

“Hey diva. I’m borrowing your man.” 

Finn looked slightly scared at her straightforwardness, which she did not fail to see.

“Oh Finnocence, relax, there’s no need to look terrified. I just want your mad oral skills one more time. And I want you to sit and watch and keep your hands off him.”, she added, pointing to Rachel. 

“I’m tied to him.”, Rachel pointed out.

Santana untied them and warned, “If I see you trying anything, I have more scarves to tie you up more.”

She then got herself comfortable between them. She propped her head up on some pillows, leaned back and spread her legs, smirking.

Finn maneuvered himself so that he could hover over her and kiss her, but she shoved him down before his lips could touch hers.

“Nope. I don’t want this to be sweet and loving. I want your mouth assaulting my lady bits with no foreplay. Get to it.” 

“Santana, that’s kind of rude to Finn. He was just trying to be nice. He’s your friend, not a sex slave!”, Rachel admonished. 

Santana glared at Rachel, but then realized that she was being unnecessarily rude. She was just frustrated that the weekend was ending and taking it out on them because she was hoping that they would want to continue the arrangement longer instead of returning to their monogamous existence. 

“I’m sorry Finn. I wanted to make you my sex slave before you go back to being Rachel’s exclusively.”

“You’re jealous of me for having Finn?”

“No, I’m jealous that you two have each other and I don’t have someone and you’re cutting me off.”

“Well Finn is not going to be around permanently for a few months, so I am going to be in the same boat. I’m going to be faithful to Finn, of course. But, it looks like Puck, Kurt, and I are going to have to take you out to find a girlfriend or something.”

“But before then, you want me to put my mouth to good use?”, Finn asked.

“Yes, please.”

“That I can do.”, Finn responded just before darting his head between her legs and nipping at Santana’s clit. She yelped in response, and her yelps turned to moans as Finn stopped nibbling and started massaging her with his tongue. As her moans rose in pitch, Finn reached for Rachel’s hand and spelled out, ‘Tana Dildo’ to her. Rachel slipped out quietly and ran across the living room to Santana’s room to grab her red dildo from her drawer. Puck couldn’t help but laugh as she crossed back into her room with determination as the dildo waved around in her hand. She slipped in as quietly as she slipped out. Finn was careful to keep doing the same thing he was doing until Rachel returned. It was important to him that they saw everything that they did with and to other people. So he just kept up what he was doing until she returned and handed him the dildo. He put it down on the bed and pushed two fingers into Santana first, curling them a bit and rubbing her slowly, making her buck her hips into his face. He pumped his fingers into her faster, straightening them out again, then curling them, which increased her moans. Rachel noticed that there was lube on their nightstand, no doubt put there by the same team that stocked every room in their apartment with condoms. She squirted some onto Santana’s dildo and handed it to Finn, who removed his fingers to a whine. He plunged the toy into her and simultaneously sucked hard on her clit. She shrieked out his name and bucked uncontrollably into his face, as she rode out the orgasm.

Finn slowed down and then stopped when she was finished, gently removing the toy and moving his head away from her, wiping his mouth with a tissue. 

“Holy shit, Finn.”, she breathed out, still panting to catch her breath. 

“Feel better now?”

“Much. Thank you.” 

Finn gave her a hug and let her snuggle up against him. She accepted the snuggle for a minute, but then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, said, “Farewell, fuck buddy.”, and left the room, completely naked.

“Puck, stop staring at my tits and go fuck your best friend.”, Santana said as she headed to her room to put on lingerie for her time with Rachel.

“He’s ready to go again?”

“He only got me off.”

“ooooKay.”, Puck responded and walked into their room, wondering if he’d actually be able to get Finn to have sex with him.

“Hey.”

“Hi Noah. You’re next on Santana’s list?”

“I don’t know how she’s figuring out who goes next, but she definitely has it figured out. It’s my turn with Finny D., Cutie.”

“I’m guessing you’re curious about the magic ass?” Finn asked. 

“Well, yeah, I guess I am but I was actually going to ask you to top, because as much as you joke about your ass, I’m guessing you’re not really into being fucked up the ass.”

“I’m not, but today is the last chance for the magic ass, so I’m okay with it too.”

“So I guess I need a second to make a decision then.”

“A decision?” Finn asked.

“Yeah, whether I want to top or bottom with you.”

“Why don’t you start with one and then switch to the other?”

“You’re agreeing to both?”

“I’m magnanimous in this last day of having sex with people who aren’t Rachel.”, Finn explained, and Rachel giggled at his using vocabulary words in reference to their orgy.

“Okay. Well, how about I start on top and then we switch?”

“Here.”, Finn said and handed him the lube. Puck kissed him hard, and pulled him on top of him, touching him all over, as they practically wrestled as they kissed. When Puck had Finn on his back again, he started kissing down his chest and waved Rachel over to his head. She started kissing him, careful to let Puck do everything else. Finn moaned as Puck licked down his stomach and around his penis to suck on his balls a little before stroking his erection and finally sucking his penis in from the tip. He couldn’t quite get the whole thing in, because, unlike Rachel, he did have a gag reflex, but was still doing a decent job. When Finn’s moaning increased, he pushed Finn’s knees up and shoved two lubed up fingers into Finn, and proceeded to stretch him. He pulled his mouth off his erection and pulled his fingers out when he felt Finn was ready. 

“Turn over, dude.”

Finn flipped over after Rachel stopped kissing him. He rose on his hands and knees and Rachel sat in front of his head, facing him. Puck put on a condom, Rachel squirted on some lube for him, and he grasped Finn’s hips and pushed in slowly. 

“Holy fuck, Kurt wasn’t lying. You’re super tight.”, Puck squeaked out, before pulling out a little and pushing back in. “This okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I go a little harder?”

“uh, okay.”

Puck started by sinking in fully and waiting a second, then he pulled back and slammed into Finn with more force. Finn grunted, and Puck took the noise as a sign that it was okay to keep going. He set a pretty fast pace, and was a little rougher than Kurt had been with Finn, but he wasn’t as rough as he was with Blaine. Finn was his bro, after all. He didn’t want to hurt him, he just wanted to make him feel good. The friction and pressure was starting to get to him though, so he pulled out and said, “your turn. I’m still stretched out from before, so just go for it.” Rachel handed him a condom and the lube and gave him a kiss, moving to the side, so she could touch Finn if she needed to.

Finn mentally prepared himself and pushed into Puck, pausing to let Puck adjust.

“Fuck, you’re big.”

“Puck you’ve known me since we were toddlers, and we’ve been in the locker room together. Shouldn’t be a surprise, dude.”

“Geez, I don’t want to talk about it. Just fuck me, asshole.”

Finn immediately did as he was told and set a fast, hard rhythm into Puck, who was shrieking like a little girl, clearly enjoying Finn’s work. It quickly became too much for him and after a string of obscenities, he came all over the towel that Rachel thought to place under him for that very reason. Finn pulled out, not at all concerned that he had not finished. 

Puck collapsed to his side and after a minute had passed and Finn was being held by Rachel, he noticed that Finn didn’t finish. 

“Dude, you want me to finish you off?” 

“Nah. I’m good.”

“You sure? Was there just not enough Rachel?”

“Yeah. Also, I’m not even a little bisexual, as disappointing as that is given this crowd. It felt good. You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just not me.”

“Yeah, I should’ve had Rachel join us somehow so it would’ve been better for you.”

“Sorry to disappoint, dude.”

“No apology needed. We’re bros helping bros, man. Thank you for doing that for me. It’ll ruin my rep for sayin’ this, but it means a lot that you had sex with me, even though you weren’t into it.”

“Love ya, brotha from a different motha.”

Puck leaned over and kissed him again, then gathered his clothes, and joked, “I’ll be back for you, good lookin’ Jew number two”.

“Number TWO??!!”

“Yeah. I’m number one.”, Puck smirked while Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

Puck left, without bothering to get dressed, and said to Santana, “Send in someone for Finn. It might be good to just finish him off. I don’t think he’s gonna actually cum without Rachel, so it’s probably best to keep sending in people for him. It’s just Q and Kurt left for him, right?”

“Q, last chance for sexing up the Prom King. Go.”, Santana spat out.

Quinn went to their room again and immediately crawled onto a surprised Finn. 

“Uh hi, Quinn.”

“I don’t really want to talk, Finn.”

“I can see that, but you’re looking like scary Quinn now, and I’m not sleeping with her.”

“You don’t want to have sex with me?”, she asked with her voice drenched in incredulity as she got up off of Finn.

“Not like this.”

“Like what?”

“Um angry and scary.”

“Well you can’t have everything.” 

Rachel was doing a really good job of staying quiet when she really wanted to ask Quinn why she was acting angry. She held back because she was curious how Finn could handle the situation. So far she was impressed. She wasn’t surprised, since Finn managed to date her twice and handled her crazy then, but she was impressed that he wasn’t going to just let her walk all over him like he did in high school.

“What the hell does that mean?”

“You can’t sleep with me and have me be all perky too.”

“Quinn, do you really want to sleep with me? Like really? Because I’m not getting the sense that you really do.”

“I want someone to want to sleep with me.”

“So you thought jumping me and acting chick batty was the way to get me to want to have sex with you? Look, I’m sure there are people who want to sleep with you. Hell, when I was 16, I wanted to sleep with you.”, Finn said gently. He wanted to spare her feelings, but he also thought she needed a reality check, so he continued, “Look, you never wanted me before, because I don’t think you were actually attracted to me. You were only into me because we were a walking cliche and we boosted each others status.”

“I was attracted to you.”

“You were attracted to the idea of me. That’s why we were the high school power couple outwardly, but you were only willing to have sex with the guy you were attracted to.”

“Still bitter that I slept with Puck over you?”

“No, I’m relieved you slept with Puck instead of me. Actually, I think you’re upset that you’ve never actually managed to date Puck, even after having a baby with him because your ego got in the way. I got the best possible thing out of that debacle.”

“You were pissed, Finn. Don’t rewrite history.”

“Yeah, I was pissed at the situation. I was hurt, and I was angry, and I felt like I had lost a child. I felt betrayed. You let me believe that I was going to be a father for months. I didn’t even get the fun of making the baby! So yeah, I felt a lot of negative emotions. You made me care about that baby and then she was ripped away when the truth came out. But you know what? I was relieved too. It wasn’t my stress anymore. I didn’t feel guilty for feeling something for Rachel anymore. I didn’t feel trapped in a relationship with you at that point too.”

“Maybe I should just go. You’re not going to be able to finish without your precious Rachel, so maybe it’s not worth the effort.”

“Is your only goal to get me off without Rachel? Because that’s not likely. But more importantly, sex should mean something, every single time, and I think you’re just trying to prove something. You don’t want to sleep with me because you care about me or really want the experience. You’re sleeping with me because you still want that power. So, Santana will probably kick my ass for this, but I’m not putting out for you.”

“Yeah right! Like all the sex with weekend meant something?”, Quinn spat in disbelief. “You’re such a hypocrite!”, she yelled.

“Actually yeah, all the sex this weekend did mean something to me. Was it all an expression of pure love, like it is with Rachel? Hell no. But it was an expression of friendship and understanding and it was a gift we shared with our friends. So, no. I’m not a hypocrite. With you, it was closure. It meant a chance to see what 16 year old Finn wanted. It was something that I should’ve experienced before thinking I was going to be a father for months. It was something that I had wondered about at one point in my life.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Because I want sex to mean something?”

“Because you felt like I owed you sex.”

“No I didn’t.”

“You just said that it was something you should’ve experience before.”

“Should have in the sense that it was the natural order of things, Quinn, not that he felt that you owed him. Although I definitely think that you owed him. I mean you should’ve at least put out for him when you were pregnant. I mean, it’s not like you could get pregnant again.”, Rachel interjected, her moratorium on speaking up ended when Quinn started the name calling. 

“Yeah, I don’t think you owed it to me. I would never have asked you to have sex with me. Because it’s not something I really ever think about anymore.”

“Urgh!”, Quinn exclaimed in frustration.

“Sorry, I guess that might be offensive?”, Finn mumbled.

“You two are infuriating. Can I leave yet?”

“We weren’t really holding you here against your will, but I’d rather if we resolved this for the last time before you left.”

“There’s nothing to resolve. You are mostly right. I’m frustrated that I don’t have Puck and I’m reaching out for anything I can have, and for me, we worked out great before Rachel came into your sights. I guess I was silly to try and grasp onto that. But, you’re right, I liked the idea of us more than I liked being with you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s pretty obvious that you’re only guilty of following your heart. I’m glad I got the chance to have sex with you. I don’t need to do it again, especially if my ego will only get bruised again by not being enough for you.”

“Sooo...Friends?”, Finn said, opening his arms to her.

She closed the gap between them and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and remarked, “You always did give the best hugs. Thanks for giving it to me straight and not letting me simply hide from my feelings.”

“Any time, Quinn. I do hope that you and Puck have a shot at some point. I think you love him more than you let on.”  
“It’ll all work out in the end, Quinn. Thanks for sharing with us this weekend.”, Rachel added.

“Thank you, Rachel. I’m actually impressed with how you’ve handled Finn being touched by Santana and I. I mean, we’ve grown up since making you feel your lowest, but I’m not sure I could’ve trusted us with the love of your life.” 

“ I didn’t need to trust you or Santana. I trusted the bond between Finn and I. It’s stronger than sex. I also knew that Santana wouldn’t do anything to sabotage our relationship. And I was pretty sure that you weren’t really interested in Finn any more. Thank you for respecting our relationship, even in the midst of this orgy.”

“You’re welcome. I do really think you’re good for each other, even if I don’t totally understand your relationship. And Finn, I did think that I loved you way back when. I still care about you. It wasn’t all about status, even if I made it seem that way.”

“I care about you too, Quinn. I thought I loved you in the beginning too.”

“He once said that he saw fireworks when he kissed you.”

“Oh, yeah, I did say that.”

“Good-bye.”, Quinn said and left the room.

“You know, you never let me finish that day.”

“What?”

“After I said that crap about Quinn and fireworks, you asked what it was like to kiss you. I paused to find the words and well, to have a fever dream about it. You thought that meant that I didn’t have anything to say about our kissing or that it wasn’t as good as fireworks. You left before giving me a chance to describe it.”

“I sang Katy Perry’s ‘Firework’ in glee for my assignment that week, you know. Inspired by you.”

“I know. I heard. Kurt recorded it. But anyway, kissing you isn’t like the short fireworks display, which is really cool, but then over.”, he said, emphasizing the word ‘over’. “Kissing you is like basking in the sun on a long warm day. It makes me giddy and calm all at the same time, and I get that warm feeling like when the sun is touching your shoulders on a day where the air isn’t quite as warm as the sun, but when the wind stills, you get this warm tingle from the sun. And it’s slow and steady and exquisite. Those moments in the sun are pretty rare in Ohio, but kissing you is like having those moments all the time. That feeling is much better than fireworks.”

Rachel’s tears were streaming down her face and Finn had her enveloped in his arms quickly, muttering, “I should’ve known that was going to make you cry. Damn it!”.

“They’re good tears, Finn. That was beautiful.”, she said with her tears still dripping down her face.

It was at that moment that Kurt walked in and immediately assumed Quinn was to blame for the tears.

“Finn Hudson, what in the hell did you let her do to Rachel?”

“Kurt.”, Rachel said, trying to stop him, but he continued his tirade. 

“I should’ve known having her around would mess everything up. She didn’t say much when she came back out. Gah!”

“Kurt. Quinn isn’t to blame for the tears.”

“FINN!!! How did you screw this up already?”

“I told Rachel how kissing her made me feel and how it’s much better than fireworks?”, Finn replied sheepishly.

“Oh. Oooooh.”, Kurt said, realizing the significance of the conversation. "So these are happy tears?"

Rachel nodded, her eyes still watering from her place in Finn's arms.

"I'm just gonna hang out with you guys for a while. It's my turn with Finn, and then with Rachel. I guess Santana had me 5th for Finn and 3rd for Rachel."

"What would you like to do with us, Kurt?", Finn asked gently.

"I just want to talk and cuddle. We've done everything I've ever wanted to and more. Plus, Rachel has Puck and Santana coming up, so I think you could use a rest before that."

"You might be our favorite, then. I think we're both ready to be done.", Finn admitted with a smile, as he gestured for Kurt to come into the bed with them. He got into the bed next to Rachel and they all pulled the covers up around them. 

"Now I wonder what we will do for your bachelorette party!"

"I don't really need one. This weekend was kind of it. Also, we have some time. While our relationship has returned to its former glory, we are not yet re-engaged. And we don't need to rush it."

"Well, maybe a shower is more your style."

"That would be lovely, Kurt. There is a reason you're my best friend."

"Do guys have showers?", Finn asked, realizing that he knew next to nothing about weddings. He basically did what Kurt told him to for his mom’s wedding and planned a song. 

"Not traditionally. But I'm sure Puck is going to insist on a bachelor party with strippers."

“But I don’t wanna see strippers.”

“I don’t think that’s going to matter to Puck.”, Rachel said. “But it’s okay. I don’t mind what you look at. I trust you.”, she added, beaming at him.

“Maybe Puck won’t be my best man.”

“Oh, I don’t think he needs a title to take over your bachelor party. Or to insist on you having one.”, Kurt laughed.

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.”, Finn agreed, wondering if an elopement might be a better idea to avoid all that stuff. After all, Rachel had blurted out something about that shortly after they first met, so she might be willing to have a romantic elopement instead of the production of a wedding.”

“Well, I guess you have time to figure that all out.”

“Yes, that we do.”

“You know you two are both pretty amazing. I can’t thank you enough for this weekend. I know Santana and Puck sort of pushed you into it, but I’m really thankful that I had my chance to experience physical love with you two. It’s really something special. And I no longer wonder, which has calmed me so much. Now I just have to figure out my own shit with Puck and Blaine.”

“Kurt, maybe you need to talk to Puck and Blaine more than you need to talk to us. I mean, you and I have talked about Puck and Blaine a lot this week. And now they’ve had sex too - so it might be good to spend the rest of the evening figuring that out.”

“Yeah, I think Puck and Blaine had some fun together, so it might just work. Finn added. “Who knows, maybe they’re happy you brought them together to experience new things. I’m happy that you guys pushed me to experience new things. I’m not really into butt sex, but it’s cool to have first hand experience with everything that our bodies can do, so while I didn’t really think about it before, I’ll certainly never wonder now.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to them. But not with Quinn here. That girl is still damaged and I think she needs Puck.”

“She might, but I think that’s Puck’s choice whether he wants to be with her.”, Finn pointed out, but musing, “She definitely wants him, and I know he still loves her, but they might not be right for each other right now.”

“What time do Quinn and Blaine leave us tomorrow? Maybe there is time once Quinn leaves?”

Kurt looked out the window and they followed his gaze. For the first time, they all noticed just how much snow had fallen and how it was still coming down and swirling with the wind. 

“Um, I’m not sure if anyone is going to be able to leave tomorrow.”, Kurt said, waving his hand at the window.

“Whoa.” Rachel said. “Do the trains still run when it’s this bad?”

“I have no idea.”, Kurt said. “But I think my plan is to just spend time with Blaine unless Puck chooses to be with us. I thought Quinn was getting better and maturing, but apparently this weekend just triggered something.”

“She wants to be wanted. I think my need for Rachel was a pretty nasty blow to her ego. And her ego sometimes leads to her going all chick batty.”

“Yeah, well I don’t want her going chick batty on me. Although Santana seems to be catching chick batty too.”

“I think Santana just doesn’t want the weekend to end. She’s having fun.”, Rachel pointed out. “So she’s acting out because she’s disappointed.”

“Ah, Finchel philosophy of interpersonal relationships. Anyway, I should go back and let Santana and Puck have their Rachel turns, so you two can return to monogamy sooner rather than later.”

“Well other than making out with you in class on Monday.”

“Oh, I think we’ll nail that assignment. There won’t be any issues with it now. We’re super-comfortable with each other!”, Kurt laughed.

“That would be fun to explain to your professor. ‘Oh we just used some method acting and had sex a few times so we could do the scene properly.’”, Finn said, with his best impersonation of Rachel.

Kurt burst out laughing and even Rachel giggled. “Yeah, we’re not going to share that particular piece of information since we already explained that I was dating you, Kurt’s step-brother, and so we knew each other. He was impressed we were able to sell it so well given the nature of our relationship, but we don’t need anyone’s opinion on what we did this weekend, either. Not everyone thinks that having a threesome with your boyfriend and your boyfriend’s gay step-brother is a normal, healthy, thing to do.”

“Ok, diva. Are you ready for Puck or Santana?”

“Do I get a choice who is first?”

“I don’t think so, but I could try.”

“No, just let Santana do her thing.”

Kurt nodded and walked out.

The minute he walked out, Santana got up and walked toward their door without a word. 

“Well I guess it’s her turn with Rachel.”, Kurt stated the obvious to Blaine, who was the only one left in the living room.

“Oh, yeah, I’m not sure if it was her plan for it to be her turn next, but Puck is in his room with Quinn. What the hell happened in there with her?”

“I’m not sure exactly, but I think she’s having a breakdown about not being wanted by someone.”

“She still wants Finn?”, Blaine asked.

“Oh no. No. She wants Puck, but her ego was bruised by Finn not being errr...turned on enough by her. They’re really done with all of this in there.”

“Do you want to hang out in your room instead?”, Blaine asked. “I’m not sure I want to be around for the shitstorm that’s going to happen when Santana is done and tears Puck away from Quinn to be with Rachel.”

“Oh my. Yeah, let’s go and hide.”, Kurt agreed.

Santana walked into Finn and Rachel’s room and immediately noticed the discarded scarf. She pulled off her yoga pants and top, revealing a sexy satin teddy, and crawled up to them in bed.

“Hey! Who untied you?”

“Uh. Err. When did that come off?”

“I untied it while Quinn was arguing with you.”

“You know, I don’t even care how.”, Santana said and tied it around their hands again.

She then took Finn’s other hand and tied it to the bedpost.

“Hey!” 

“No touching Rachel. Except her hand.”, she explained as she pulled back their covers and crawled up Rachel’s body. She started kissing her and grinding into her frantically, letting all her desires flow into the act. The kiss started out hard and deep. Rachel made the decision then to just match Santana’s intensity and enjoy the fact that she was wanted so badly. She swirled her tongue with Santana’s, not only letting her into her own mouth, but plunging deeply into Santana’s as well. Santana pulled away for a moment to unhook Rachel’s bustier and pull it off of her and then peeled her own teddy off. She swirled her tongue around Rachel’s breasts and rolled them hard between her fingers, grinding into Rachel until she was whimpering and bucking up a little. She returned her mouth to one and bit down, then kissing her way down to Rachel’s belly button. She pulled Rachel’s panties down with her teeth, and Finn breathed out “Holy fuck, that’s hot.”, as she did. After her panties were freed from her legs, she licked her way up to her center. Then she paused. 

“You.”, she said, “Sing something. I want to watch her get turned on by your voice.”

“What?!”, Finn responded, then started thinking. He took a breath and started singing, “All my friends are different people/Anxious like the ocean in a storm/When we go out, yeah, we're electric/Coursing through our bodies 'til we're one”

“Not about what we’re doing! Sing something to turn her on.” Santana cut him off. She licked a stripe up Rachel’s opening, but stopped again. 

Finn huffed, but then thought of a good song and started singing, “ Love me not, Love me do / Whatever you want it's your right to choose / Breaking the silence in haste of the day / Screamin out loud just to hear me say / I need you / Like the sun needs the rain / Can't think of any better way to say / I need you say you need me too / Who needs you Baby I need you”  
Santana’s elbow was propping her up between Finn and Rachel, so she was between them. She was mostly hovering over Rachel, but she was partially on her side. She turned Rachel slightly with her chest slightly away from her so she could maneuver a leg between Rachel’s legs and take Rachel’s leg between hers. She grasped Rachel’s ass and rubbed herself against Rachel creating a friction for the both of them as Finn continued the song. Santana marveled about how Finn’s continued singing alone got Rachel wetter. Finn’s arm was still attached to Rachel, and nearly trapped by Santana’s head, but he managed to turn and watch them while singing, and keeping his hand entwined with Rachel’s as she moaned and rubbed against Santana too. Santana wanted to orgasm from this, so she took Rachel’s free hand, which was playing with her breast, and shoved it toward her opening. Rachel took the cue and pushed in two fingers, using her thumb against Santana’s clit as Santana continued to rub her leg between hers. Soon, Santana was yelling out Rachel’s name and thrusting into Rachel’s hand. After a few seconds, she calmed down and Rachel pulled out her fingers. Santana kissed her and pushed her onto her back again. She grabbed a scarf and tied Rachel’s free hand to the bedpost. She straddled her and rubbed herself against Rachel a little more while groping her breasts. She let go and rode Rachel as she untied Finn’s hand from the bedpost. She rose from her straddled position and got between Rachel’s legs, pulling one up high and handing it to Finn to hold up. She took another of the scarves and looped it around her knee and tied it into the other scarf around the bedpost so that Rachel was spread wide open to her. She got up for a moment, leaving Rachel there and confused until she reached into the drawer and pulled out Mr. Pinkie. She then put on a harness that was in the pile of scarves and positioned the vibrator before adjusting the settings and tightening her straps. 

Santana shuddered a little as she was feeling the vibration too, before she pushed into Rachel all the way, only making small movements so as to let the vibrator do the work. 

Both girls were moaning and Finn’s eyes were practically popping out of his head from what he was seeing, the song finished by now. Rachel was just about to fall over the edge, she was squeezing Finn’s hand tight and he could feel her leg shaking in his arm, when Santana shook violently with the force of her orgasm and stopped, pulling the vibrator out of Rachel as she whined. She whipped the harness off and turned the vibrator off before diving between Rachel’s legs head first. She plunged her tongue in deep, using her upper teeth to nipple at her clit. Her hands quickly shot up to Rachel’s breasts where she pulled her nipples taunt and then rolled them tightly between her fingers as her tongue continued to plunge into her relentlessly. When Rachel was shouting out that she was close, she pulled her tongue out and sucked hard on her clit while the tip of her tongue poked and swirled it. Rachel thrusted her hips up uncontrollably as Santana’s face rode with her. She let out one final wail as she came, but Santana didn’t let her rest and just continued as she let go of only one breast and pushed Finn’s head at it. With that free hand, she shoved three fingers in and pumped relentlessly as Rachel’s second orgasm rocked her body. She pulled herself up from Rachel, and pulled her fingers out, but pulled out her surprise move and started slapping Rachel’s crotch.

“What the…?? Oh. Ooooooooh. Oh my god.”, Rachel responded as she started to tingle again, surprised that Santana’s increasingly hard slapping was bringing her to a third orgasm. She felt her belly coil again and soon she released, feeling the familiar flutter again as her voice rang out again. Then Santana stopped. 

“And now you’ve had the Santana special.”

“Uh… Thank you.”, Rachel breathed out. 

“I’ll go bring you some water. I’ll send Puck in after you have a few minutes to calm down.”

Finn let go of Rachel’s leg and untied their hands and then hovered over her to untie her arm and other leg. He released her and sat back against the headboard. She shook her arms out and curled up into his lap. He pulled the covers over them and cuddled her. Santana came back, still fully naked and handed her a glass of water.

“Here you go, Diva. Thank you.”

“Thank you, Santana. That was great.”

She smiled, picked up her clothes and left the room.

No one was in the living area anymore, so she headed to the shower, and cleaned off quickly before heading to her room. She figured Rachel would need a little time before Puck anyway, and Puck seemed busy with Quinn still, so it was okay to spend some time getting herself cleaned up. She felt contented with the weekend ending now that she was able to have some time with Rachel alone. Well, alone with Finn. She wasn’t ever going to get Rachel without Finn. She was glad that Puck was last with Rachel though. While it was debatable whether Kurt or Puck loved her more, she thought that Puck would actually sleep with her this last time, where she wasn’t sure that Kurt would, especially since he had already had his alone time with them earlier in the day. So she decided it should be Puck last. After brushing out her wet hair and smoothing on some lotion, she put on fresh underwear and pulled her lounge clothes back on. Then she walked over to Puck’s door and knocked.

“Come on in, Santana.”, Puck yelled knowingly.

She was unsurprised to see Quinn and Puck in bed, but was surprised that Quinn was dressed and Puck was in his boxers. 

“It’s your last chance with your little princess.”, Santana told him, matter of factly. 

“Is she going to be able to handle more? It sounded like you had her going pretty good.”

“I gave her some time. I’m sure she can handled a little more. They have been known to have sex marathons.”, she pointed out.

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.”, Puck said. “Q, are you gonna be okay if I go in there?”

“Yeah, we all agreed. You should finish what you started. Plus, you want to have sex with Rachel, so you should take the opportunity when you still can.”, Quinn said, a little sadly.

“Okay, off ya go, Puckasaur.”, Santana said, shooing him out the door.

“You. Explain why you’ve gone off the deep end again!”, she spat out as Puck shut the door shaking his head.

“I am just fine.”, Quinn retorted.

“No you’re not. You’re acting all crazy again. You had some sort of argument or breakdown with Frankenteen and now you’re holed up in here with Puck and he’s asking you for permission to go fuck Berry. So, no you’re not okay. Spill.”

“You’re such a shit disturber, Santana. Neither Finn nor Rachel are into this anymore and you forced it on us all tonight.”

“I gave us all one last opportunity.”, Santana argued. “Rachel was just enjoying herself. Didn’t you hear? That didn’t sound like someone who wasn’t into it anymore. Did it?”

“How do you know she wasn’t faking?”

“I know the difference. You can’t fake the flutters. Even Finn knows that!”

“Fine, so she enjoyed sex with you. That doesn’t mean she wanted to do it. Did Finn even have an orgasm this evening during this last round, other than the one he had with Rachel when I was there?”

“I don’t know. Oh. I know what you’re problem is. You got your ego bruised because Finn didn’t want to put out for you, or more accurately didn’t get turned on enough by you. You still want him.”

“No. I don’t.”

“But you are definitely angry about not being what he wanted.” 

“This whole weekend is insane. I came here to sleep with Puck! And he’s fucking bisexual now. You all ruined him.”

“Ruined him? Are you saying that his sexuality has RUINED him!!!? You homophobic bitch!! If anything, we have been good for him. We let him be himself. We supported his true self as he presented it. That’s it. It’s not like Kurt or I forced ourselves on him or even encouraged him to come out or gave him any kind of indication we were attracted to him! He OFFERED to give Kurt a hummer when he was skyping with Blaine. Kurt didn’t ask. Puck walked by and shocked the hell out of him. Kurt didn’t turn him gay. And I sure as hell didn’t. I slept with him, sure. Like we’re known to do when we don’t have anyone else, but you can’t catch gay. You need to get your narrow-minded toxic views out of our home.”

“This isn’t me not being okay with homosexuality. I’m fine with it. Hell, I’ve experienced it. It’s all good. But this massive orgy isn’t healthy for anyone. It’s confusing Puck.”

“Is it? Because I don’t see him confused. I see him taking an opportunity to have an experience that he’s always wanted. He’s always been curious about boys and he’s always had a thing for his best friend. He’s also always loved Rachel. The only reason he DIDN’T sleep with her before was because of Finn! I see him liking Kurt and wanting to see where it goes. He’s down with Kurt and Blaine, because he knows they’re always going to mean something to each other, and I think he knows he’s not going to be Kurt’s one and only. But we’ve barely been adults for a year, we should explore these relationships now when we’re young. I think the issue is that you expect Puck to be only in love with you and the truth is that whether or not he loves you, which I don’t doubt, he’s not ready to have a one and only. If anything, you trying too hard to push him is going to ruin him.”

“And you feel good about this orgy?”

“Hell yes! I got to experience the new and improved Hudson experience, got to fuck the brains out of his hot little diva, and got to mess around more with you, and Puck. And even Hummel and Pretty Pony weren’t too bad. So yeah, it was about the sex for me. Not all things that feel good have to mean something. We were safe, we all consented and were comfortable and when the King and Queen of monagamy decided we were done, we all had a last turn and some closure. Or at least that was the plan. You seemed to argue instead of have sexual closure.”

“Finn said that he wouldn’t have sex with me because sex should mean something, every single time and that I was just trying to prove something. He also claimed that every bit of sex this weekend meant something, even if it wasn’t the traditional love kind of something.”

“He would see it that way. And that’s cool.”

“But you just said the opposite.” 

“That doesn’t mean that I disagree. To me, sometimes sex is a way a friend helps me feel good. From what it sounds like Finn said, that would technically ‘mean something’. It’s a good point, actually. He’s smarter than he acts sometimes. I don’t hook up with randoms, I go to a friend with benefits if I need to get off and don’t have someone to do that with. So it’s an expression of friendship, I guess.”

“And you think that all this sex with everyone was good for everyone? Didn’t it just confuse everyone more? Got everyone a taste of what they couldn’t have again?”

“Nah. I think Kurt got it out of his system. I got it out of my system and satisfied my curiosity. I’d be willing to bet that Puck feels the same as I do. Blaine was just along for the ride and open to the experience, so he didn’t really have any issues. You’re the only one this arrangement wasn’t good for.”

“I wonder if I can get a train back to New Haven now?”

“Have you looked outside? I don’t think you want to be walking to the train right now. And I’m not sure you’d want to be in a taxi on the roads either.”

“Oh no. I hope it stops by the morning.” 

“In the meantime, maybe you need to lie on our couch and let Dr. Tana help you work out your shit.”

“I don’t have any shit to work out. Look, I want Puck. He’s not interested. I’m disappointed. End of story.”

“Quinn, let me give it to you straight. Puck lives in New York now, and you live in New Haven. It’s just a train ride away, but you’re in college and he’s working, so it might as well be long distance. My advice is to let him be free for a while longer. Visit occasionally, be friends with benefits if you want when you’re around, but don’t try to start or maintain a relationship now. It’ll only implode on you. Let him explore and be himself. Support him. And for fuck’s sake, stop acting crazy. When you’re not crazy, people do actually like you. And you’re gorgeous, so enjoy that. That’s my advice to you.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. I’ll try it.”

“Good.”

Rachel’s voice wailing interrupted them, and Santana cackled.

“Oh yeah, she’s totally not into.”, Santana said sarcastically. 

“Not helping, Satan.”

“Well the good news is that he’s never getting another chance at that.”

“Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Noah! Fiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn! Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh! Oh! Oh! Ooooooooooooooooooh”

“Sounds like he’s letting Finn help.”

“That’s his choice.”, Santana pointed out.

As Rachel was wailing, she was in the process of being penetrated by Puck, while Finn held her from behind. The three had made out for a while before Puck entered her. As she got close, Puck quickly pulled out and lifted her so that she was impaled by Finn’s erection and now situated in the reverse cowgirl position. Puck kissed her and caressed her breasts as she bounced on Finn. He kissed down her body until he reached her clit and sucked on her as her thrusts got smaller in magnitude, while Finn remained deep inside her. Puck also fondled Finn’s balls as he sucked on Rachel. Within seconds, she was screaming their names again and shaking. When her body stopped shuddering, Puck helped her off of Finn, who had also finished, and guided her down to cuddle with Finn. Puck curled behind her and whispered, “Love ya pretty little jewish princess.” in her ear. Finn heard him and both him and Rachel smiled. “We love you too, Noah. Thanks for always being there for us. I know you’ll always keep us safe.”

“Always.”, Puck agreed, squeezing them tighter.

They stayed cuddled for a few minutes, just resting comfortably together. Puck broke the silence, asking them a question that they knew was coming,”So what did you say to Quinn? She’s a fucking mess.”

“We can talk about it, but I feel like we should have the conversation with our clothes on.”, Rachel said. 

“Go ahead and get dressed then.”, Puck said and grabbed the boxers he came in with. Finn realized he didn’t have any clothes with him and threw him a tshirt.  
“Thanks, man.”

Finn nodded as he put a shirt over his own head. They all got back onto the bed and Finn explained what had happened with Quinn as they cuddled some more.

“So she wants me, but was pissed that she couldn’t get you off?”, Puck distilled the whole conversation into a basic statement.

“I think it’s more nuanced than that, but essentially, yes. I think she’s having trouble with your bisexuality, but doesn’t want to admit it, or at least she didn’t want to with us, probably because she knows we would give her a hard time about negativity toward same-sex relationships.”

“I think its just another case of Quinn being pissed because she isn’t getting her own way. She expects that everyone will do what she wants and that she can always get what she wants because she’s pretty. It’s a hard lesson to learn.”, Finn provided even more insight into the situation. 

“She basically took out her frustration with you not being hers on us, because we were an easy and safe target and she was feeling unwanted with us as well. But it was easier on her emotionally to feel unwanted by Finn rather than by you. It was classic projection.”, Rachel added.

“I don’t want a relationship with her now. I mean, I love her. Like really really love her. But she’s batshit crazy right now and I’m not ready to be just with her. We don’t even live in the same state.”

“You’ll need to tell her gently then. And maybe take some time with her this evening. It sounds like she needs attention too. This weekend has put her in the periphery.”, Rachel advised him.

“I actually would like to have some one-on-one time with my baby mama. I’ll always love her, you know.”

“Beth? Or Quinn?”, Finn asked.

“Yes. I wanted to keep her back then. I know it would’ve been rough, but she was this perfect little life we created. She was ours, until she wasn’t.”

“I know, man. I felt the same, even though she was never really mine.” 

“You know Shelby is living here now?”

“I know. She emails me pictures. Even though I stupidly slept with her, she still shares Beth pictures with me and tells me about how she’s doing. I write to her and record songs for her too.”

“Noah, that’s beautiful.” 

“Does Quinn know?”, Finn asked.

“No. It’s too painful for her to see her. Always has been. She really needs help for that.”

“I’m sure she does.”, Rachel said. 

“Thanks for listening, I’m sorry Quinn took out her frustration with me on you. She was never supposed to be part of this weekend.”

“I’m glad she was, though.”, Rachel said.

“Huh?”, Puck asked.

“She was part of all of our lives from the beginning. If this weekend was about closing the door on our single lives, for Finn and I, it’s only fitting that she was part of that goodbye. It provided more closure. Finn might not wonder about sex with her anymore, but at some point, he probably did, which is only natural considering how he was duped. Now he knows. I think that’s a good thing. People should explore before they settle down and I think we did in the healthiest way, together.”

“Heh. Most people wouldn’t consider an orgy to be healthy behavior.”

“Most people aren’t Rachel Berry.”, Finn pointed out.

“You got that right! And that’s awesome.”

Puck got up and gave them both a kiss, before heading to the door.

“I love you both, you know. Thank you. I’ll never forget this.”

“Well of course not, dude, you just had sex with Rachel. That’s not a forgettable experience!”

Rachel’s laughter trickled out the doorway as Puck left, smiling and shaking his head at his friend’s statement. 

“Come on,” Rachel said, “We need to drink some water and then we need to shower and got to bed. I’m wiped out.”

“Good plan.”, Finn smiled at her, putting a towel around his waist as Rachel put on a robe. He spotted Rachel’s groin as she stretched to put her arms in and laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“Puck gave you a star. He always said he could do shapes. I thought he was lying.”

“A star? Shapes? Oh no! He gave me a hickey?”

“It shouldn’t be a problem unless lots of people are going to see you naked.”, Finn said, coming closer to her and pointing out the star just to the right of her narrow strip of pubic hair.

“Oh thank god. I have that scene in my underwear on Monday. It will be covered.”

“He probably thought about that when he placed it. He’s not a total ass.”

“No, he’s not.”, Rachel said as she left their room and headed to the fridge to refill her water glass. Finn followed behind her and took a glass out for himself too. They took their glasses into the bathroom and took a quick shower together, kissing and touching, but not doing more. When the water was streaming down them, Finn asked, “So, what was your favorite part?”

“When you sang to me. I really like that song.”

“I meant what was your favorite sexual encounter? Um other than me, assuming I’m still your favorite.” 

“Oh, Finn. Of course you’re hands down my favorite. No one holds a candle to you. I liked when you were having sex with me and Kurt was in you. Santana is really good at oral, and I think Puck was probably the most similar to you, and the sweetest to me without being awkward. Kurt and Blaine were both a little awkward, although the second time with Blaine wasn’t as awkward and Kurt was good when we were alone with him. Wow, we had a lot of sexual encounters in the last 24 hours. What was your favorite?”

“Eating food and liquor off you.”

“What about things that people did to you?” 

“Well Santana was most like you. She was assertive and responsive like you, which I liked. Quinn just wasn’t as interactive. And I wasn’t crazy about any of the sex with the guys - it’s just not my thing. It wasn’t awful, but it wasn’t what I’d choose to do again, either.”

“What was the worst?”

“Having to give Puck a blowjob. I will never ask for one ever again. I did not like giving one at all, and I barely had to, since you and Kurt helped. How about you?”

“Making out with Quinn. We might be sort of friends now, but I feel no attraction to her whatsoever. Part of that is because I’m mostly straight, and part of it is because neither of us had any interest in doing any of that with each other. Santana and I are closer now, so it was easier to get into being intimate with her. Oh, but I did NOT like when she squirted frozen yogurt and berries into my vagina. That was awful. It wasn’t so bad coming out, but it was really fucking cold.”

“Yeah, she really had a thing for sticking inanimate objects into you. Santana doing you with a strap-on was pretty hot though.”

“The strap on was pretty cool. But I’m glad it’s just you and me again.”

Finn smiled at her and wrapped her in her robe again once they were dry. They finished getting ready for bed and retreated back to their room. Soon, they were in their warm pajamas (Finn told Rachel that it was way too cold outside to sleep without pajamas that night.) and cuddled in their bed, with clean sheets too.

“Goodnight, Rach. I’m glad to have you all to myself again. I picked up a few new tricks to try this weekend, but I know that you’re all I need. I love you, girl.”

“I love you, too, Finn. You’re all I need too. Sleep well.”


	22. She Drives Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter that finishes up the sexapalooza. It's Puck/Quinn-centric, since Finn and Rachel have gone to sleep for the night. (They do make a brief appearance though). I wanted to tie up the Quinn strings a little before she heads back to Yale for a while and I wanted to get into Puck's head a little too. This is primarily a Finchel story though. I haven't forgotten that.

Puck smiled as he left Finn and Rachel, her laughter still reverberating through the room. He knew he should return to his room, but he wasn’t quite ready to talk to Quinn again. He also didn’t see Santana, so he thought that Quinn might be occupied with her anyway. He knocked lightly on Kurt’s door instead. Kurt opened it and ushered him in. It looked like they were doing something with sheet music, which relieved Puck. He didn’t want to interrupt them if they were doing something sexual unless he was invited to join them. 

“Quinn drama?”, Kurt asked.

“I’m just hiding from it for a little bit. I don’t really want to rehash it any more. I love her and I want to hang out with her, but crazy Q is making an appearance and I’m just not ready to go from awesome sex with Rachel and Finn to handling crazy.”, Puck answered. 

“Understood. You need a Klaine buffer to calm down.”, Kurt joked as Blaine raised an eyebrow at him using their couple name.

“I always liked ‘Blurt’ better as a couple name for you two.”, Puck mused.

“So, is sex party weekend over then?”, Blaine asked.

“Lookin’ for more, B?”, Puck laughed. “Finchel is out. So it looks like it. But, if you’re looking for more, I’m sure you could find someone willing.”

“Oh god, no. I’m done for the night!”

“When is your train out tomorrow?”

“It leaves Penn Station at 1.”

“Cool. So you got some time in the morning.”

“Are you propositioning me?”, Blaine squeaked out with an eyebrow raised.

“Huh? No, not really. Wouldn’t be opposed to having some fun though. Just figuring stuff out. I don’t know when Q leaves yet and figured I should ask so we could coordinate.”

“Quinn travels on a commuter rail though, so it runs a few times a day, even on the weekends. Not sure if anything is going to be running tomorrow though with the blizzard out there.”, Kurt pointed out.

“Damn, there IS a blizzard out there. Didn’t even notice that shit.”

“Well we’ve been busy today.”

“Yeah. I’m still pinching myself to make sure I’m not dreaming.”

“I know the feeling.”

“So, what are you two working on?”, Puck asked, wanting to change the subject from their weekend activities.

“I was showing Blaine the song we were working on for my harmony assignment.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah, it’s really good. Are you going to write lyrics for it or just go with an instrumental?”. Blaine asked.

“I’m not really a lyricist.”, Puck said. “Maybe Rachel or Finn should take a look. They both wrote lyrics for an entire song, so they’re probably the best equipped.”

“It would be a fun group project.”

“Blaine writes too.”, Kurt told Puck. 

“I dabble. My stuff isn’t this complex.” 

“Well, you start somewhere. I’m sure you’ll be trained in the complexities of it all when you’re in college and taking actual songwriting classes rather than Schue handing you a rhyming dictionary and saying ‘good luck’.”

“And doing so only days before a competition with no backup plan.”, Kurt added.

“Rachel had a backup plan for New York, though. She had a setlist polished and ready to go.”

“I know. I was practicing that setlist too. “, Kurt smiled. “She had good ideas. I bet we would’ve placed if we had a couple more days and if they hadn’t gone at it on the stage.”

“Eh, I think it was more our fault, well Schue’s fault, really, for being unrehearsed than theirs for kissing. I mean, we should’ve made them see sense and get back together way before that crucial moment. Seriously, we heard the song. We should’ve known better. But mostly, it was the performances. Some of our dance moves were literally running around and jumping and it kind of looked like a mess even though we sounded awesome.”

“I tried telling her she could have love and career, but she was unconvinced that Finn would come here for her and she was avoiding future heartbreak by learning to live with current heartbreak.”

“She had Quinn in her head.”, Puck reminded him.

“That girl just messes everything up, doesn’t she?”, Blaine asked.

“Let’s see, Sophomore year sectionals babygate. Finn literally arrived an hour before we went on and managed to save the day, but the reason he wasn’t there the whole time was because he was hurt and angry for being lied to by her. Junior Year regionals she had Rachel in an emotional tailspin because she admitted to dating Finn, even though Finn was trying to protect her for the competition. That ended up working out okay since it fueled Rachel’s original song, that she nailed, but it could’ve ended badly. And what she said continued to affect Rachel because it made her doubt that Finn wanted to leave Lima.”

“We can see where your true loyalties lie when you technically would’ve won that time if the New Directions didn’t.”, Blaine teased.

“Well, yes, I guess that it true. I never felt like a real Warbler, I guess. Now where was I. Oh, yes. Junior year in New York, she was planning to rat out Rachel and I for sneaking off to Mr. Schue, so we’d get suspended and couldn’t perform. Thankfully, Santana of all people stepped in and made her realize that would hurt more people than just Rachel.”

Puck cut him off then, “Senior year she really went off the deep end. But you were there for that, B. Tried to frame Shelby as an unfit mother, tried to get me to impregnate her again, tried to get Sam to agree to raise Beth with her if her diabolical, yet ridiculous plan worked. Tried to jump ship to the Troubletones just to work on her diabolical plan more.”

“Tried to convince Rachel not to marry Finn. Then when she was finally supportive, ended up completely derailing their wedding by getting into an avoidable car crash.”

“Oh, and she was going to go to Mr. Schue about Rachel sneaking off to Finn’s room in Chicago, too. I stopped her.”

“Like it would’ve done anything!”, Kurt scoffed. “He knew they were doing it. He also knew they were engaged and that them not doing it was worse for everyone!”

“And now, present day. She’s killing the sexapalooza mojo and wanting more than I can give her, which is turning her back into psycho Quinn. Which is my least favorite version of Quinn.”

“Damn.”, Blaine exclaimed.

“Yeah. I know this weekend wasn’t what she was expecting, but she could’ve backed out instead of making it stressful.”

“I could see how she needed this too, though. She needed that closure with Finn, as tenuous and volatile as it might have been. And maybe now, she just needs some alone time with you.”, Kurt said.

“I know, but hanging with you two is more fun than dealing with her crazy!”

“We would love that, but I think Quinn needs you and we will be able to spend time together another time.”, Kurt reassured him. 

“I’m sure I’ll be visiting more than Quinn.”, Blaine added.

“Think of it as a public service, helping Quinn will make it nicer for everyone here.”, Kurt said to encourage him more.

“Oh, all right.”, Puck said, sighing as he walked toward the door.

“Wait!”, Kurt squealed. Puck turned around surprised and found himself with an armful of Kurt kissing him. When Kurt finally let go and removed his tongue from his mouth, he found himself with an armful of Blaine kissing him with equal gusto. Blaine finished and Puck looked a little dazed, but was smirking nonetheless. Kurt smiled and said, “Now, you can go and see if you can fix Quinn.”

“Quinn who?”, Puck smiled at him.

“Okay, Puck, funny. Now time to go.”, Blaine said, turning him around toward the door again.

The door closed behind him and Puck smiled. He never really thought he would pick kissing boys over kissing girls, but in this case, he thought maybe he was choosing sane people over crazy people, rather than choosing on the basis of gender.

He walked into his room a little unsure of what he might walk into. Luckily it was calm in there. Santana and Quinn were talking, but it didn’t seem like they were discussing anything important.

“Hey.”, he opened the conversation.

“Hey.”, Quinn answered quietly, not sure what to say.

“Ok, I’m out.”, Santana said, whispering to Puck on her way out the door, “Nice work with diva. Sounded hot.”

Puck rolled his eyes at her, and he settled into the bed with Quinn.  
“You gonna stay in here tonight?”, he asked, knowing the answer was an obvious yes since she was already in silky pajamas and under the covers and didn’t follow Santana out the door. 

She nodded and responded quietly, “If that’s alright with you.”

“S’alright. We should talk though before sleeping.”

“I know.”

“You know I love you, right? You asked me once and I wasn’t lying then and nothing has changed.”

“I believed you then. I did. Now I just feel like I don’t know you anymore.”

“Because I happen to be attracted to a few guys as well as girls? I’m still Puck, you know.”

“Yes, finding out about your latent-to-me bisexuality was shocking to me. You pursuing anything with two legs and boobs was how I knew you. I didn’t like it, but it was the version of you I knew. But that’s not all of it. I let you drift away and you’ve grown and changed. As we should, of course. But I wasn’t along for the ride with you and now I’m seeing how wrong I was for not keeping in touch.”

“So you want to know me again?”

“At the minimum, yes.”

“Why didn’t you stay in touch? I mean, other than dinner at Breadstix and meeting in the auditorium over Thanksgiving, I really only saw your facebook, and you don’t update all that much.”

“I once told Rachel that she shouldn’t carry a weight from her past into the bright lights of her future. I think I was taking my own advice.”

“That’s crap advice to give Rachel about Finn.”

“She was 17 and contemplating marriage with him.”

“If she wasn’t Rachel Berry and we weren’t talking about her and Finn, I would agree with you. And while your ‘advice’ isn’t what caused Finn to send her off alone into the ‘bright lights of her future’, didn’t you see what that did to them?”

“No. I didn’t see it. Because I wasn’t around to see it, and wasn’t checking in. But rumor has it that it was bad.”

“It was really bad, like really really really bad. I’m surprised Kurt wasn’t moved out here sooner given how bad Rachel was even with her brave face on. It was much worse than she let on, which Kurt realized when he got out here. The Berry daddies are idiots - she never should’ve been here alone in the state she was in without Finn even talking to her. Anyway, your advice to not carry a weight into your future? That was why you mostly shut us all out?”

“I wanted to start fresh at Yale and didn’t want to be that girl that was still caught up in her high school drama. I wanted to just be a typical college kid with a perfectly pristine rep.”

“I understand that, but Q, you DO have a past, everyone does, and you can’t just ignore it. That won’t make the pain go away.”

“I know. I miss you guys, too. That’s why I went to the wedding and that’s also why I came down here this weekend. I wanted to fix my mistake. And I wanted to be with the only guy that I ever loved.”

Puck looked confused and then asked, “Finn?”

“You, Puck.”, she said rolling her eyes. She continued explaining, “I never really loved Finn. I loved the idea of Finn. He looked great on paper, but I never really understood him or loved him, even though I thought I did for a while.”

“Um. I love you, Q, but I am not going to date you right now.”

“Because you’re not in love with me?”, Quinn said, with tears forming in her eyes.

“No. That’s not true”, he said, lifting her chin lightly. “I’m not going to date you right now mostly BECAUSE I love you.”

“huh?”

“Well first, you’ve been crazy Quinn on this visit, and you know that’s not a side of you that anyone particularly likes. Finn calls you ScaryQuinn when you’re like that, because it’s truly terrifying sometimes. But, I know that the crazy comes out when you’re feeling desperate or unsure of something.”

“Well, this weekend is not normal and wasn’t anything like what I was expecting.”

“Of course it wasn’t. I mean the idea that Finn and Rachel would’ve agreed to a orgy isn’t what anyone would’ve been expecting. But that doesn’t excuse all the judgement or lashing out. I understand that you were upset over not having me, and that the whole situation was a little shocking, but you took it too far.”

“I’m still trying to process it all.”

“I think we have some separate paths to follow before we actually date.”

“Separate paths?” 

“Yeah. We both need to grow up a little more first. We need to explore more first.”

“You want to have more sex before settling down?” 

“We’re 19 years old. I’m not ashamed to say that I do. I am not Finn or Rachel. I love you enough to know that I’d like to be with you for a long time, but I am not in any way prepared to be in an exclusive long term relationship right now. I am also not in any way prepared to sustain a good relationship with anyone long distance. I need to grow up more.”

“Actually recognizing that you need to grow up more is a pretty grown up thing to realize.”

“It’s a step, but I have stuff I need to work out personally and professionally.”

“I should focus on school, too.”

“Yeah, but Q, if you really want to be with me, you have to do more than focus on school.”

“Like what?”

“Like work through your issues about Beth. I see how you see her when you look at me and I see the pain it causes you. I think you need help, Q. Ignoring it isn’t the answer.”

“Why can’t we just start over?”

“Because she’s a living, breathing, beautiful creature that we created. She doesn’t just disappear.”

“Do you see her?”, Quinn asked quietly.

“Not since Shelby left for New York. But she sends me pictures all the time and I send her stuff too. I’m hoping to see Beth in person now that I’m here. I have to say that Shelby has been really cool considering that I made our relationship awkward.”

Quinn cringed at his admission, then replied, “And it doesn’t hurt? Seeing her and not having her for yourself?”

Puck looked her in the eyes and said very seriously, “No. We made the right decision back then. Beth deserved to have better than a couple of teen parents who hadn’t figured it all out yet. I’m happy to see her grow and thrive. It hurts more to try and ignore that she exists. Junior year was hard, not knowing where she was or how she was growing. But I also didn’t carry her inside me for 9 months. That’s probably why it hurts so much. I never really had her, but you did, at least for a little while.”

“I don’t think Shelby will ever let me near her again. I tried to take her away from the only mom she knew.”

“You don’t think Shelby, the woman who donated an egg and a womb to the Berry Daddies and then couldn’t conceive a child of her own when she was ready for one, wouldn’t understand?”

“She never tried to take Rachel away.”

“She didn’t have an opportunity. It was a different situation, she signed away her contact. We didn’t do that. Plus, I’m sure the same thoughts crossed her mind, so she might understand more than you think.”

“I don’t know, Puck.”

“Well, here’s the deal, Q. I love you. You love me. I am not opposed to being with you eventually, barring any future circumstances of course. But if you want that chance of being with me, I want you to get help with your feelings. I can’t be with you if you haven’t.”

“You think a shrink will help?”

“I know a good psychologist will help.”, he said gently, but firmly, his tone of voice speaking volumes to her about what he had experienced.

“You?”

“Finn dragged my ass to one after Rachel noticed some stuff. Best friends a guy can have.” 

“Wow. Okay. I will try.”

“Good.”

“Puck?”

“Yeah?”

“What does this mean?”, she asked, looking into his eyes, and inching closer to him.

“It means that I care about you and I’ll support you and we will see how things go. I’m not down with being exclusive now, and I don’t want you to wait around for me, either.”

“So, can I kiss you?”

“I don’t believe I’ve ever said no to that.”

“Can I do more than kiss you?”, she asked demurely, almost too quietly to hear.

Puck lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes. “Q, me wanting you is definitely not an issue. You’re beautiful and I love you. You can do whatever you want with me, physically. I’m just not closing myself off to other opportunities when you’re off at smarty pants college.”

To prove his point, he turned to her and kissed her gently. He brought one hand up to her face and used his other arm to lower her to the pillow. She responded in earnest, opening her mouth to let his tongue tangle with her own. He settled his weight partially on her, much like he did the very first time he ever made out with her and much like he did over a month later right before he took her virginity and they created Beth. He remembered it so vividly. His mind went back to the first time they kissed, letting his body mold naturally to hers as they made out. 

She had been dating Finn for about a month and he was jealous. The three of them were always together. Sometimes Santana and Brittany were around too, but more often than not, it was just Finn, Quinn, and Puck. Puck could tell that Quinn found him attractive, and it was obvious to everyone that she thought Finn was cute and popular, but a complete dumbass. Even Puck winced when she berated Finn about not understanding something or not coming to the conclusion fast enough for her, or saying something in his usual unconventional way. He knew their relationship was all about her love for status and power, and that while she cared about Finn (it’s hard not to, because he is so genuinely caring himself), she didn’t have a real, loving, attraction to him, sexually or emotionally. They ran into each other one day after he had finished football practice and she had finished Cheerios practice. She was planning on waiting for Finn to get a ride home from his mom. Puck approached her as she was waiting and offered her a ride home, explaining that Finn was in an unplanned quarterback practice with Coach Tanaka and since the coach was in a mood, it wasn’t going to end anytime soon. He could tell that she was hesitant to be alone with him, but at the time he thought it was because she didn’t trust him. As he learned later, it was because she didn’t trust herself around him. He eventually convinced her and something, probably the ease of their conversation in his truck on the way to her house, led her to invite him in. He was even more shocked when she took his hand and led him up to her room.

“Q? What’s up?”, he asked as she pulled him through the doorway.

“I..I...I don’t really know.”, she answered him as she pushed the door shut behind him and then sat down on her bed with her head in her hands.

“Are you ok?”

She nodded, just looking at him, the attraction getting the best of her as her eyes bored into him. He was trying his best to act like a badass, but he was just standing there looking at her, and starting to panic. On one hand, she was gorgeous and he wanted to take her Cheerios uniform off immediately, but she was his best friend’s girl, and therefore off limits. Furthermore, he was starting to realize that he was falling for her. Every time they were together, he felt something, and he really didn’t want to feel anything. He wanted to be the school tough guy, even when it was exhausting keeping up that persona. Finn was the emotional one, not afraid of showing his feelings. He was the hard, tough, badass. Quinn made him feel vulnerable. For a moment, he allowed himself to put down his defenses and asked her, “What would you like me to be doing now, Q?” His voice was softer than usual and he saw Quinn stand up and approach him. She stopped when she was directly in front of him. 

“Kiss me.”

Her words bypassed his conscious thoughts and operated directly on his motor cortex, because she had barely stopped speaking when his lips touched hers. He kissed her softly at first, but the kiss quickly progressed and within seconds, Quinn pulled him to the edge of her bed, pulling him down on her in the same action. He kissed her for a few seconds and then stopped for a moment to look at her and rolled off.

“Puck, kiss me.”, she demanded.

“You’re with Finn.”, Puck said simply, the shame dripping from his voice despite his desire to continue doing what they were doing.

“I don’t want to do this with Finn.”

“Uh, then why are you with him?”

“Quarterback, Head Cheerio? It’s expected. I don’t think he wants to do this with me either. But he does want to be popular.”

“He’s a guy. He totally wants you.”

“Then why doesn’t he try to do more than kiss me?”

“Because Finn ain’t an asshole like me. He respects women. He doesn’t want to pressure the President of the Celibacy Club to go against her vow.”

“He doesn’t love me.”

“It’s been a month. He does care about you, though.”

“The same way he cares about everyone, though.”

“You’re my best friend’s girl, Q. This goes against the bro code.”

“Kiss me again and I won’t tell Finn you broke the bro code.”

“And you’d actually risk Finn breaking up with you if I don’t kiss you.”

“Damn it, Puck. Just kiss me.”, she pleaded with him.

“Why?”

“I like kissing you.”

“I don’t want to stop, but...”

“Its our secret.”, she said, putting a finger to his lips and quickly replacing her finger with her lips, frantically swirling her tongue around his mouth. Puck knew he was in too deep, but he was powerless to stop it. 

‘I was powerless to stop her that first time, and I was definitely powerless when I slept with her 2 months later just like I’m under her spell now, three and a half years later.’, Puck thought to himself as he felt a wave of attraction wash over him. The difference now was that they were both single and there wasn’t any guilt to be had over their physical acts. He pushed the memories back and refocused on making out with her, gripping her tighter and increasing the intensity of his kisses.

“Now that is the Puck I remember.”, she murmured, taking a breath between kisses. He responded by pulling her pajama top off and grasping her breasts. Soon, he was rolling her nipples between his fingers and she was panting. His hands kept moving and soon, they were naked. He quickly reached for a condom to ensure that no additional offspring would be created (he was totally lying when he said he got a vasectomy between Sophomore and Junior year) between them and looking her in the eye, sunk himself into her. They noisily made love; Puck thrusting into her as she matched his intensity. She couldn’t get him deep enough into her even though he was hitting every single spot she was aware of and some that she wasn’t aware of until that moment. She was quick to hit climax and let out a loud shriek that actually woke Finn and Rachel, who had just fallen asleep and caused Kurt to yell.

“Oh come on, Finchel! Didn’t you two get enough today? Geez!”

Finn grumbled and got out of bed.

“Where are you going, Finn?”, Rachel slurred sleepily.

“To set Kurt straight.”

“Tell him that I would never shriek in that tone, even in the throes of passion. He should know better by now.”, she said, less sleepy than before.

“I will, baby.”, Finn said softly with a chuckle before heading off to Kurt’s room.

He knocked on the door and was met with Kurt making a disgusted face at him.

“Did you come to apologize?”

“Wasn’t us, man.” Puck had clearly kept going because Finn’s point was punctuated by another loud moan from Quinn, followed by a grunt from Puck. Finn pointed to Puck’s room to further emphasize.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, and Rachel’s pissed because you should know that her tone is different.”

“Of course.”

“Pissed might be exaggerating.”

“I figured.”

“Okay, I’m going back to my warm bed and girlfriend.”, Finn yawned.

“Night, Finn.”

“Night, Kurt.”

Finn turned to return to Rachel and Kurt spun around to Blaine and sighed.

“You kinda like him, don’t you?”, Blaine asked.

“I’m totally not into my step brother like that. I mean, yeah, I was once, and yeah he’s hot and sex with him was amazing and I love the guy, but I think it was just one of those things that felt good to get out of my system. Like the final door is shut on my youth. I was just curious and now that I don’t have to be curious about it anymore, I’m good.”

“Um...I meant Puck.”

“Oh. Um, well. I’m attracted to him.”, Kurt said, settling into his bed.

“You seem affected by the fact that he’s busy sexing up Quinn right now.”, Blaine observed as he eased into the bed next to Kurt.

“I don’t think she deserves him right now. She’s been crazy all weekend. That behavior shouldn’t be encouraged.”, he explained.

“I agree, sort of. I mean, yes she’s been crazy and yes no one should be encouraging it. But she came this weekend to see him, she didn’t really hop on a train to join an orgy involving the father of her child, an ex-boyfriend, her first lesbian lover, two gay boys, and her former nemesis, now friend.”

“No one forced her, Blaine.”

“True, but it’s clear she needed something that only Puck will be able to give her.”

“I know. I told him that.”, Kurt said sharply.

“But you don’t like that he is actually sleeping with her even though you kind of told him to.”, Blaine pointed out.

“I’m fine with him sleeping with her, Blaine.”, he spat out, exasperated by the whole situation.

“Oh. Okay.”, he replied, not convinced that Kurt was telling the whole truth.

“Look, I know he’s probably not my forever guy. So it makes sense for him to be looking toward his future too.”

“You think he’ll end up with Quinn?”

“I think he’s the only one that can actually keep her crazy at bay. So she needs him, that much is crystal clear. He needs her too, though. He wasn’t putting a notch in his bedpost with her. I think he does actually want a real shot at a family with her someday. They’ll always have Beth to share too. Puck has a relationship with his daughter, and someday Quinn will too, and they’ll share that. That’s a pretty big bond on its own, plus the fact that they love each other. So yeah, not today, but in the future, I think that’s how he sees himself ending up.”

“Things could change.”

“Which is why he’s not pulling a Finchel and getting engaged to her at 19, or even dating her, really. Which is pretty smart.”

“You still don’t like that they’re thinking about marriage, do you?”

“Actually, I’m surprisingly supportive of Finn and Rachel getting married now. Even if they went to a courthouse tomorrow, I would be there celebrating with them. But for normal 19 year olds that aren’t them, I’m totally not okay with it. They’re different. But I’m still calling young engagement ‘Pulling a Finchel’.”

“Fair enough.”, Blaine yawned out.

“That was a comically large yawn. Let’s get you to bed. Get that shirt off and snuggle with me.” 

Blaine complied and found himself pulled into Kurt’s arms under the covers. 

“Night, Kurt. Love you.”

“Goodnight, Blaine. Sweet dreams.”, Kurt replied before whispering, “I love you too.” It was barely audible, but Blaine heard it and smiled, but otherwise didn’t acknowledge it.


	23. Let it Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for the delay, folks. It's been a busy summer.

Finn and Rachel’s still moonlit room was suddenly filled with a loud alarm followed by various annoying beeps and rings.

“What the fuck is happening?”, Finn blurted out, searching for the source of all the noise.

“Fiiiiiinnnn, make it stop.”, Rachel whined, clearly not happy that Finn’s phone seemed to be exploding with alerts at six o’clock in the morning.

Finn finally found the phone on the nightstand next to Rachel, and promptly lost his grip on it, dropping it onto Rachel by accident while it was still emitting ear splitting noises. She picked it up and shoved it at him. He hit a few buttons and most of the noise stopped, but there was still a steady alert bleating away.

“Rach, is your phone going off too? I don’t know what this alert is and it’s not coming from my phone.”

“Auuuugh! Turn off the fucking phone whoever is sleeping through this eternally evil racket!”, they heard Kurt grumbling loudly from the next room over.

Rachel looked around wildly for her phone, finally finding it on her dresser and silencing it. They both looked at each other and sighed in relief as the room was silent again. 

“What the hell was that?”, Rachel asked, looking down at her phone.

“I have no idea.”, Finn said, looking at the screen again.

“Oh. Mine was a severe weather alert.”, Rachel explained. “Blizzard conditions are supposed to last through Monday.” While it was their first major storm in New York, she couldn’t help but smile, because a blizzard would likely shut down the airports, and she would get at least an extra day with Finn.

“Mine was a reminder about my flight, followed by a cancellation of my flight, then a text from my mom because SHE got a notice of my flight cancellation, and then a weather alert, and then a text from Burt asking if I had gotten the text from my mom, and then an alert from the airline app about rescheduling my departure Tuesday once the weather clears.”

Rachel smiled and then exclaimed, “We’re snowed in!! Together!!”

Finn laughed and pulled her close to him before whispering, “I’m happy too. Does this mean we can go back to sleep?”

Rachel giggled and snuggled up to him. “Of course. It’s crazy early for a Sunday.”  
Finn relaxed with Rachel curled up into his side. He was just about to drift off to sleep again when his phone beeped again. He groaned and Rachel said, “You should probably text your mom and Burt back, so they don’t wake us up again.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s smart.”, he said as he typed out a quick message to his mom to tell her that he had to reschedule a flight for Tuesday and that he and Rachel were going back to bed for a while. Once he put the phone back on the nightstand (this time the one next to him, rather than the one on Rachel’s side), he turned slightly to Rachel and she melted into him once again with his arms holding her once again. 

“I’m glad I get a couple more nights of sleeping with you, Rach. I haven’t slept so well in a really long time. Probably since Chicago.”

“Mmmm..Love you, baby. Soon, we’ll sleep well every night. Now sleep, Finn. We have a busy day of being snowed in to rest up for.”

He kissed her forehead and they both succumbed to slumber once again.

When they woke again, the loft smelled like nutella and bacon and there were muffled voices coming from what they assumed was the kitchen.

“I like this place. Whenever I wake up here, something smells yummy.”

“Finn! You only actually woke up to breakfast smells here once before today, and that was yesterday.”

“Who said the yummy smell was from the kitchen?”

“The loft smells like chocolate and bacon, Finn.”

“And yet, I smell strawberries wafting from your hair.”

“I don’t think you would want to eat my hair.”, Rachel giggled.

“Well, no. And breakfast does smell good too.”, Finn allowed.

“I have to use the bathroom. I’ll check if any of the breakfast is for us.”, Rachel told him before stretching out of his arms and running over to the bathroom.

As she retreated from the bathroom, back to her room, she sang out, “Good morning, Kurt! Morning, Blaine! Are there any ingredients left to make more breakfast, or am I making oatmeal?”

“There’s a little more left. Let us finish up and then you can come back and make some, okay?”

“Okay, I’m going to steal a few more seconds with Finn before breakfast then.” Finn, who had used the bathroom following Rachel, then snuck up behind her, saying, “That sounds perfect for a snowy Sunday, Rach.”

“It really is.”, she replied and headed back to Finn.

“Think she bought it?, Kurt asked.

“I don’t think she suspects at all.”, Blaine answered him.

“Good.”

“Although you know they’re totally going to be fucking by the time you walk in there with food.”

Kurt sighed as he turned the bacon and got the vegan sausage out of the oven. “Yeah, well, then I’ll get yet another glimpse. I’m kind of getting used to it.”

“I think they’ll be sad when you stop over-reacting to seeing them go at it.”

Kurt laughed, “Well, we’ll just have to see how this whole life-after-sex-with-finchel goes. I do still have to make out with Rachel for class. Unless the prof cancels the final performance because of the snow. So far, it looks like we might not have class tomorrow.”

“Well I won’t make it back to McKinley tomorrow. My parents are going to be pissed that I’m missing school because I came out here and got snowed in.”

“The forecast when you left wasn’t calling for all this snow. It was just supposed to be flurries. The blizzard warning didn’t come until Saturday morning, so there was no way to predict this.”

“I know, but you know my parents.” Blaine sighed as he assembled the last strawberry-nutella crepe.”

“Well let’s put off calling them until after breakfast then.”

“Good idea.”

Blaine picked up one tray and Kurt picked up the other and headed to Finn and Rachel’s room. They knocked on the door and were greeted by a muffled, “uh.. just a second.”

Finn scrambled to grab Rachel’s pajamas off the floor and toss them to her, while he put his t-shirt back on too. He hopped back onto their bed and Rachel sang out, “come iiiiin”.

Kurt and Blaine came in with their breakfast trays and Rachel squealed in response.

Finn responded to them modestly, “Awwww, you guys didn’t have to do this for us. This is awesome, though.”

“Well, we wanted to give you both a treat, so we thought you might enjoy a nice snowy morning eating breakfast in bed.”

“We might not get out at all. Finn’s flight was cancelled and they aren’t rescheduling until Tuesday.”

“Blaine’s snowed in here too.”, Kurt added. 

“Quinn might get out on the commuter line later today though. Depends on when the storm ends. They’re working on clearing local lines first from what I can see.”, Blaine added.

“Well I just hope that it’s not awkward with her today.”, Rachel said.

“If you don’t get out of bed, you don’t have to worry about it.”, Finn said with a wink.

“Oh dear brother. It’s going to be a noisy day, isn’t it.”

“Yes.”, Finn said, with a huge dimpled smile.

Blaine just laughed and soon, Kurt and Rachel joined him. Finn was just so earnest about it that one just had to laugh with him.

“On that note, we’re going to leave you to your breakfast.”, Kurt said and turned to go.

Rachel handed her tray to Finn and got out of bed to quickly give Kurt and Blaine hugs while thanking them profusely for breakfast. They left Finn and Rachel alone and Rachel carefully got back into bed and got her tray settled on her lap. 

“Mmm. This is really good.”, Finn mumbled as he gobbled his breakfast down.

“They’re so sweet! This is amazing!”, Rachel agreed.  
“Is this some sort of thanks for having sex with us breakfast?”

Rachel swallowed hard before replying, “I don’t think so. I mean it’s possible, but Kurt sometimes just does sweet stuff like this if he’s in the mood. I mean, you lived with him before. Didn’t he ever just make you a souffle for no reason?”

“Oh yeah. He usually brought some sort of baked good up with warm milk.”

“He’s a wonderful roommate, honey.”

“I’m getting that sense. Maybe I’ll just move in sooner. This is great!”

“Don’t you have to finish up with New Directions though?”, Rachel reminded him.

“Don’t you want me here sooner?”, Finn pouted.

“Oh Finn! Of course I do, but I also know that it’s important to keep our commitments and I know you’ve done some amazing work with New Directions and I don’t want you to regret leaving them hanging.”

“I wouldn’t leave them hanging. I mean, they have Mr. Schue.”

Rachel looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

“Ok, yeah, I know. Mr. Schue is great, but he also doesn’t quite get that it requires more work as well as just talent to really compete against strong show choirs.”

“He is also going on a honeymoon in a couple of weeks, right?”

“Yeah, he leaves a week before spring break, since he has one more meeting in DC then. So, yeah, I do have to go back this time. But, I might look into coming here right after Nationals, assuming they get through regionals, which I think they will.”

“I’m really proud of you, Finn. It’s amazing to see you as a teacher. It’s a total turn on.”

Finn laughed, “Well, we are quite a pair. You’re turned on by my being a teacher and I’ve always had a thing for your sexy school girl look. We’re like a bad high school tv show fan fiction waiting to be written.”

Rachel laughed loudly, but she was quickly silenced by Finn’s lips as he set his empty breakfast tray on the floor and then took Rachel’s from her as well, making sure that their cups were safely on the bed side table.  
“Mmmm...you taste like nutella.”, Rachel murmured to him, deepening the kiss. 

“So do you.”, Finn replied as he moved his lips down to her neck momentarily.

“Finn. I want to feel you on top of me.”, she said as she wrapped her legs around his hips to try to center him above her rather than off to the side. He obliged and she immediately ground her hips up into him, causing him to groan. She swallowed his groan with her lips and focused on kissing him slowly and carefully, just enjoying the feeling of his body pressed onto hers. Finn was in a similar slow, comfortable state, where he was enjoying feeling her small body against his large one and content with the deep, careful kissing that they were doing. It was a rare moment for them when they had nothing else to do and had no fear of being caught by parents (or Kurt). They didn’t need to speak of the rarity, but they both realized this and their usual frantic nature was replaced by a quiet calm and enjoyment of each other. They kissed for a while before Rachel’s hands made their way up Finn’s shirt. Once her hands settled on his back, it didn’t take long for her hands to pull his shirt off. They rolled to the side and Rachel’s hands felt Finn’s pecks with one hand while her other scratched his back lightly as she tried to pull him closer to her. Finn’s hands found their way up her pajama top, too and he pulled it up so that he could feel her body flush against his. Once her shirt was over her head, he kissed her lightly, as he gently caressed her breasts. As he did, he whispered in her ear, “You are the most beautiful and wonderful girl in the world. I am so incredibly lucky to have you in my life, Rach. I don’t even know the words to express how much I love you. It’s kind of overwhelming.”

“I love you will have to suffice, but I know exactly what you mean. I’m the luckiest girl in the world to have you. I never would’ve thought that I could have the love of a man who is sweet, funny, loving, emotional, strong, smart, musically talented, and sexy, and yet, it’s my reality. I love you, Finn.”

“Good, because you’re stuck with me.”, Finn answered with a sweet smile as his hands kneaded her breasts with a little more pressure. He was simply enjoying her body earlier, but he was changing his tactics to actively turn her on now. He started with her nipples, kneading her whole breast, but then rolling her nipple gently between his thumb and forefinger, paying attention to make sure that he stimulated the most sensitive parts. He kept kissing her lips, keeping them connected as he worked her nipples slowly. He could tell that she was starting to get turned on because her pelvis was seeking friction against him and her kissing grew deeper and faster. Her hands emitted more pressure into his back and her free hand lowered to his butt, kneading his muscles and pulling herself closer to him as she did.

“mmmmm...Finn.”

“What, baby?”  
“Feels so good.”

“What feels good, baby? Tell me.”

“I like what you’re doing to my breasts right now.”

“Oh, do you?”

“Yeah. You know just what to do to get me going. I want you inside me so bad right now.”

Finn smiled and said in a low voice, “I think I can do something to help you out then.”

“Please.”, she begged. 

“Shhh…”, Finn said as he hovered over her. “I got you. Just relax.”, he soothed her as he pulled her pajama bottoms off and cupped her silky folds for a moment as he kissed her. “So hot.”, he mumbled between kisses as she tried rubbing herself against his hand. He removed his hand and ran a finger down from her belly button, through her landing strip, lightly over her clit and down through her folds, slowly pushing the finger into her as she moaned and clawed into his back in pleasure. 

“Rach, you’re so wet.”

“Finn, this isn’t the first time, you know what you do to me.”

“I know and it’s just as amazing as the first time I realized that I wasn’t the only one that had a physical reaction to us being around each other.”

“Finn, you’re hot. I’m sure lots of girls get wet when they see you.”

“I don’t care if other girls get wet. I only care that you do.”

Rachel smiled at him and responded with words that turned him on even more, “Then stop talking and make me wetter.”

He quickly added a second finger and curled his fingers, purposely rubbing against her walls. She moaned and he pumped into her with a little more speed while kissing her neck and using his other hand to roll her nipple more. He then pulled his fingers out of her and kissed his way down her quickly, settling his mouth on her clit and sucking immediately. She cried out and he moved both his hands to her nipples, slowly, but firmly rolling and pulling at her nipples. She was raising her hips into his face, her legs wrapped around his shoulders holding his head to her center. He felt she was getting close to climax and he slowed down, but sunk his tongue into her, still munching on her clit. He continued, increasing his pressure until she was bucking her hips into his face without any semblance of control and her body started vibrating with the early signs of her inevitable orgasm. He removed one hand from a breast and sunk his fingers into her as his mouth focused on her clit, causing her to wail his name and shake violently with her orgasm. She clung to him when he rose from between her legs with a glistening face and asked him, “do you want my mouth to pleasure you first or do you want to put that glorious cock of yours deep inside of me?”

He didn’t respond verbally, but simply shucked off his boxers and sunk himself into her as he could tell what her preference was from her question. She responded with a steady stream of moans, shrieks, and other unintelligible vocalizations as he slowly made love to her. His own moans blended with hers and when they both came to their climaxes, Finn was surprised to hear only silence from the rest of the loft. No one commented on their noise nor complained, nor cheered them on. It was eerily quiet for a day when they were all snowed in. 

Rachel curled up to Finn and he pulled the cover over them. With his arms around her and the smell of her wafting into his nostrils, he found himself in bliss. Neither of them spoke, and he felt more content than ever before in his life. He had been with Rachel before, but there was always something looming over them, whether it was his stupidity about keeping his popularity, or the lie about sleeping with Santana, or his insecurity about the future. In this moment, he knew, for sure, that nothing was in their way. Rachel was doing well in school and she had her Broadway career to look forward to. He saw himself clearly in that picture. He saw himself in the front row watching her shine. He saw himself surprising her at random performances or waiting for her at home after others. He imagined the happiness he would feel on their wedding day. He remembered the euphoria he experienced when he saw her in a wedding dress the first time, but this time, the image of them actually getting married seemed real to him. He knew it would happen, and knew that it was going to happen soon. There was no way either of them would wait too much longer. They were that sure and there was no reason not to make it official. He imagined the day that she would announce that she was pregnant with his child and how happy he would be and knew how much he wanted to be not just a father, but the father to her children. But what was even more amazing to him was that the reason why he was so sure of them was because he was sure of himself. He was in a place where he could give himself fully to Rachel, because he felt like he was a full person. She always saw him as a full person and more than anyone else, knew his potential. The difference was that he finally saw himself as she did. He now knew what he wanted to do and knew that he could reach his goals in New York. He would get the acceptance letters any day and he’d know for sure, but he was positive that he was on his way toward a teaching career. His deep thoughts were interrupted when Rachel noticed his reverie and asked gently, “What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours?”

“I was just pondering how very content I am.”

“I’m content, too, baby. I could stay here forever.”

“We will, Rach. It’s you and me forever.”

“Faithfully.”, she responded seriously, but then couldn’t help herself and giggled.

“You know, I knew then that we’d end up together. I kinda blurted out ‘I love you’ as a response to ‘Break a leg’, which seems odd, but I promise you that I both meant it and was aware of what I was saying.”

“I know. It took me a while to say those three words, but I felt them from the very beginning. From those scared eyes during our first duet, I knew I needed you like I needed air. I almost blurted it out after you kissed me.”

“I ruined that by running off.”

“Finn, any sane person would’ve realized it wasn’t the right time to say it. And I get why you ran away the way you did. That kiss was overwhelming. Neither one of us was expecting the electricity or the emotional charge.”

“No kidding. But kissing you then was the best life changing decision of my life. Not bad for a 16 year old.”

“I wonder if you would’ve if I hadn’t said, ‘you can kiss me if you want to’.”

“Rach, I reached over and wiped cosmo off your lip with my thumb. I think it’s safe to say that I was going to kiss you either way. I certainly wanted to from the minute we sat down to that picnic.”

“Finn, I knew you wanted to kiss me when you started talking about my voice making you feel something and then blurted out that your heart was beating really fast once I showed you where it was.”

Finn smiled down at her, “You knew I wanted to, but still wonder if your words made it happen. You know, you’re still helping me find my heart. It’s what you do to me. I was kind of an ass before you came around. I didn’t want to be an ass, but didn’t have the courage not to be before you.”

“And yet the thing I love most about you is your big sweet heart. You care so much about people. I bet you would’ve stopped being an ass on your own eventually. Being a teenager is hard.”  
“We’re still teenagers.”, Finn pointed out.

“Yeah, but also adults. Which is kind of weird.”

“It is weird. But also awesome. Like we’re still young and fun, but also able to make our own decisions.”

Rachel knew that he was referring to the fact that they wouldn’t need a parent’s signature on a marriage certificate this time around and smiled. Sometimes they didn’t need to say things directly to understand. She thought that it was incredibly sweet that his mind was a single track toward marriage for them. While she was a modern woman and never really felt the urge to marry herself off, she was just as excited as Finn to be his wife, sooner, rather than later. While in high school it seemed rushed and confusing and she wasn’t truly sure it was the best idea, but didn’t want to miss out on the opportunity either. However, she was fully ready now. She was willing then because she knew they were it for each other, but now she was actually ready and not at all scared of making a mistake. 

“You have a pensive look on your face.”

“I was just thinking about the situation you are referring to specifically when you mention being able to make our own decisions.”

“Am I that transparent?”

“Finn, I’m shocked I don’t have the ring back on my finger yet. I know you have it.”

“Damnit, Kurt!”

“Kurt didn’t tell me, but you just confirmed it.”

Finn stared at her dumbfounded.

“How did you know?”

“Finn, did you forget how well I know you?”

“I’m going to do it right, Rach. I have a plan and I’m in no rush. I will tell you though, that I’m not going to live apart from my fiance. But yeah, it’s probably best that you know I have your ring so you don’t worry if you were looking for it.”

“I was going to ask Kurt where he put my Finn stuff, actually. It’s time for it all to come back. I’m sure he would’ve covered for you and made up some story about how I couldn’t have the ring back, and I would’ve seen right through it and just known you had it anyway.”

“Had I known when I was tracking down your ring, I would’ve just brought it all back in here for you.” 

“You don’t need to do that. I’ll get it soon. No rush. All my good memories are in here anyway.”, Rachel said and brought her hand up to her heart.

Finn smiled at her. No words really needed to be said about their journey to the present. But Finn did have one question for her that was relevant.

“I should ask, since I have the ring and all, if you even wanted it. Did you even like it? Maybe I should pick out a new one for this new chapter? The engagement that will stick ring?”, he rambled.

“Finn! I love that ring because you carefully picked it out and purchased it out of pure love. It’s a gorgeous ring, I love that the diamond is a heart and you don’t need to get me anything different. It’s perfect and you’re perfect.”

“It’s not very big.”

“Last I checked, neither are my boobs, but you love them. And similarly to big boobs, a really big ring would look insane on me and would be difficult to manage in my day to day life.”

“Like your really big boyfriend?”, Finn said with fake offense.

“Finn, no. Don’t you even think that!”, Rachel exclaimed with a serious tone in her voice. You being a big guy does not look insane on me - you and I look cute together! Nor would I ever consider you difficult to manage due to your size.”

Finn laughed, “I know, Rach. I was teasing. I like that you’re so much smaller than me, even though I worry about you getting hurt all the time.”

Rachel giggled, “Yes, I believe you told Kurt and Blaine exactly why you like me small too.”

Finn smiled devilishly and pulled her closer, “Yeah, that is pretty awesome, but I like you small because you’re you.”

“So, what would you like to do today?”, Rachel asked.

“Other than being too big for you?”, Finn smirked cheekily.

“Well it’s a good thing that we love each other so much, because you’ve ruined me for anyone else’s equipment.”

Finn made an interesting face and then rolled on top of her and said, “Good. Your mine and only mine.” before sinking said equipment deep into her. She moaned and then acquiesced to him, “We can just hang out in bed all day if you want, it’s not like we can leave the loft. It’s too crazy out there!”

“Stop talking and make love to me.”

“Mmmmm...Finn.” was her only response to him, making his heart beat faster and his arousal increase even more with the soft, sensual sound of her voice.

Since he had told her to make love to him, she tried flipping him over, but he was too into filling her over and over to let her do it. She pouted at him when he momentarily stopped kissing her, but he just said, “I know what I said, but let me make love to you.”

Rachel’s eyes clouded over with his sweet words and she let him make love to her slowly. It was simple, yet sweet, and a nice change from the intense, more acrobatic and complicated, sessions they had during the past two days. Some might call what they were doing at the moment boring, married person, missionary sex, but to Rachel, it was a nice change of pace, and exactly what they needed at that time. It was just one more way for her and Finn to connect with each other. She would never get bored of this easy lovemaking with him.

When they had come to their climax and settled down, Rachel pulled him from the bed and told him that it was time they joined their friends for a little while, at least to check in with them and the progression of the storm.

They put on their bathrobes and headed to the shower first, surprised that everyone seemed to have been hanging out in the bedroom areas, rather than the common areas. After a quick, relatively utilitarian, shower, they put on comfortable clothes and wandered back out into the common area to see if anyone else had emerged. Finn turned on the TV, partially to hear a weather report and partially to alert the rest of the loft to the fact that they were out of the bedroom. It was almost lunch time, so Rachel started looking through the kitchen for something to make the group. She was able to put together a sandwich and salad bar for them to cobble together their own lunches when they were ready and already had plans in her head to make soup and a pizza bread for dinner, since she was pretty sure that a trip to the market and any delivery services were out of the question. After all, the meteorologist on the television looked pretty miserable out in the still unrelenting storm. He did report that the storm was expected to leave the area by the evening, and that some trains would be running that night, before the second wave of the storm was set to hit around midnight.

“Hey Rach, it sounds like Quinn might have a shot of getting back to New Haven tonight, but Blaine is probably stuck here like me since the storm is coming from the West.”

“Did they say which lines would be cleared?”, Rachel asked, clarifying, since she was busy in the kitchen and only half-listening to the TV. 

“North and Southbound lines have a chance at being cleared and running a few trains out of the city this evening. So you might be able to get rid of me today.”, Quinn answered her, emerging from Puck’s room and hearing the tail end of their conversation.

“We’re not trying to get rid of you.”, Rachel said.

“I know. It was a joke.”, Quinn covered, realizing that she might be a little too sensitive and that if they did want her to leave, they did have justification. 

“Oh good. We want everyone to be safe too. Even if the trains are running, that doesn’t mean that getting there will be a possibility. I know we’re not far from the subway, which should be running, but walking there could be bad.”

“I have class on Monday morning, so if I can get out safely, I will try to leave this evening. I don’t think Yale will shut down unless the storm was bad there too. Most students are in the dorms since they’re so nice or very close by in apartments, so they don’t shut down very often.”

“I think it’s safe to say that NYADA is cancelling classes tomorrow if the second wave of this comes as predicted. Finn’s flight was cancelled and the airline informed him that he could reschedule for Tuesday.”

“So we have an extra day and a half or so of hearing you two go at it?”, Santana asked with a smirk, as she left her room in a fuzzy pink yoga outfit that was not at all like her normal clothes. She had decided to join everyone when she heard conversation outside her door.

“Did you borrow that from Rachel?”, Kurt asked, amused by seeing Santana in such an outfit.

“Listen Judgy Smurf, its fucking cold, and I wanted to wear something warm and cozy. I do actually own some loungewear.”

“Where did you get that?”, Rachel asked, since she liked it a lot.

“I think this outfit is yours now. I can’t wear it anymore.”, she replied with a sigh. 

“Yeah, I definitely think you should take it off.”, Puck joked as Quinn swatted him for suggesting it.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you Puck?”, Santana said with her sultry voice turned up.

“Didn’t we all get laid enough in the last two days?”, Blaine asked, incredulous that there was still flirting between them, given the amount of sex that had occurred between them all that weekend.

“Oh, still sore, huh?”, Puck teased him.

“Uh, a little.”, Blaine admitted as Puck chuckled.

“Santana, keep your clothes on. It’s cold. And I think our polyamorous tryst ended last night.”, Kurt explained.

“Maybe for you. But if I wants to get laid, I’m sure I could count on Puck to help me out.”, Santana pointed out.

“Uh.”, was all Puck could say because he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act when Quinn was around. They certainly weren’t exclusive, but he also didn’t want to have an angry Quinn to deal with. 

Everyone stared at Santana.

“What?”, she shrugged, “I was actually kidding though it’s no secret that Puckasaur and I have been going at it all week.”

“On that note, hey look! Rachel made lunch!”, Kurt exclaimed to change the subject.

Everyone gathered their food from Rachel’s sandwich and salad bar and sat around the room. It was quiet as they ate. Some quiet conversations could be heard, but nothing of substance was said until Kurt said, “So we’re snowed in. What should we do today? Other than have sex or listen to Finn and Rachel have sex. Again.”

“Well, if I can ever warm up a little more, I have to do some vocal exercises.”

“Oooh. Vocal exercises are fun!”, Finn exclaimed.

“Oh, not again!”, Kurt muttered.

“Am I missing something?”, Blaine asked.

“Last time Rachel did vocal exercises in the loft, part of the exercise was to stay on pitch and in control while getting tongue fucked. The best part was when Kurt started doing the exercise too, but got confused by Rachel’s changes in volume.”, Puck explained.

“I didn’t actually mean vocal exercises as a euphemism for receiving cunnilingus!”, Rachel defended herself while Finn pouted.

“Oh, but Gigantor clearly thought you did. Look at how sad giant puppy is because he’s not allowed to lick you.”, Santana teased.

“We could have a jam session. Once Rach warms us up, that is.”, Finn suggested, losing his pout while giving Santana the finger.

“We could. Puck and I have been working on a piece. You, Blaine and Rachel should take a look and try to come up with lyrics.”, Kurt responded.

Once lunch was cleaned up, Rachel wrapped Finn’s arms around her more so she could warm up her body and her voice. 

“Rach, are you okay?”, Finn asked her, concerned by her clinginess. 

“I’m cold. This storm is making the loft drafty. You’re nice and warm, and I kinda like you, ya know.”

Finn smiled at her and responded, “I’m not complaining. I like having you in my arms. I just hope you’re not getting sick or something.”

“No, I’m not getting sick, I’ve been cold in this loft all winter. Kurt too. We try to conserve on heat and wear more clothes instead, but today might be a day that we turn up the heat a little. Like we did when we were all naked.”

“Yeah, we should turn up the heat a little. I’m cold too, now that you mention it. And Santana is wearing something that doesn’t resemble a bandaid, so it must be cold.”, Kurt added on his way to the thermostat.

When Rachel felt warm enough, between Finn, a warmer sweater, and the increased heat, she started gently warming up her voice, while her head was still cradled in Finn’s lap. He smiled down on her and joined her. Soon, the whole loft was filled with the sound of a choir warming up in sync. 

When they finished their warmup, Rachel exclaimed, “We should do that thing where we lay down with our heads together and blend. I love the way that sounds.”  
“I loved when we did that because we didn’t have to stand.”, Finn chuckled.

“We still have the blankets around from yesterday, so it won’t be as hard and cold as the choir room floor or the stage.”, Blaine added, plopping down on them, eager to make some music. The rest of them joined him, even Santana, who was a little reluctant to do any kind of organized activity when they didn’t have to.

“Alright. You got me in the choir floor flower. Now what are we going to sing?”, Santana asked.

Instead of answering her, Blaine just started singing. He wasn’t singing words, but he had a general melody. Rachel’s voice joined in with a haunting high harmony above his tenor and once Rachel was singing, Finn easily added his layer to hers and Blaine’s. The rest of them followed, and soon, there was a big beautiful harmonic sound filling the loft. Blaine dropped out first, and the rest of them gradually left the blend too, until Finn and Rachel harmonized one last note.

“Wow. That was surprisingly good for a randomly improvised song.”, Quinn commented, shocked that she could even hold her own in the mix of talent in the room.

“Good enough to try to write down and recreate?”, Puck asked.

“You can do that?”, Quinn asked.

“I can write music.”, he responded pointedly, not surprised that Quinn was oblivious to his musical skills, despite some evidence existing.

“Of course he can. He wrote most of the New Direction originals, he can certainly transcribe a song by ear.”, Rachel pointed out.

“Yeah, it’s lyrics that I don’t do well.”, Puck added.

“Big Ass Heart was great! It wasn’t the anthem we needed, but it was a great song!”, Kurt defended him.

“I um. I had help with the lyrics. I had the basic idea of what I wanted the song to say, but I needed some word help, so Finn and Mike helped me out.”, he revealed.

“I learned what a palpitation was while helping. It’s what my heart did like crazy when I kissed Rachel the first few times.”, Finn added. Rachel smiled at that. She loved how proud he was when he learned new things and his particular brand of connecting what he learns to his life experiences. 

At the mention of Puck writing songs, Kurt remembered the piece they had been working on and wanted to try something, so he snuck back to his room while the group responded to Finn’s reveal.

When Kurt returned, they had moved on and were discussing the other original songs. He plopped down next to Rachel and spoke quietly to her, “Can you take a look at this and sing the soprano part for our next jam? I want to see if Finn and Blaine fall into the Baritone and Tenor parts that we’ve written or if they do something different. And I want to see where others fall too.”

“Sure. I can sight read it. Are you and Puck going to play the keyboard and guitar parts or are we just doing vocals?”

“I want to hear just the vocals first, and then we might put it all together.”

“I can do that.”

She looked down at the music and hummed a little to herself while the rest of them talked. Then, she just started singing when there was a natural lull in the conversation. Blaine, being somewhat familiar with the song, sang the tenor line as written, but Finn, who coudn’t resist singing with Rachel, picked a wholly different harmony line. Puck joined in with the original Baritone, and the rest fell into the song by the fourth bar. 

“Finn, you never cease to amaze me.”, Kurt breathed out.

“What?” 

“You’re a harmony genius!”

“No, it’s just easy to fall into song with Rachel.”

“Finn, I wrote a harmony for what Rachel was singing. Well, Puck and I wrote one. It was a bit standard, but you sang something completely different and even more beautiful and rare. Puck sang the written Baritone notes. And it fit beautifully with everyone else.”

“It’s not that hard.”, Finn protested.

“Yes, yes it is!”

“Finn, don’t you remember what Professor Monfati said to you?”

Finn sighed, “That I could be a performer if I wanted to.”

“She also said that the ability to pick out those harmonies instantly was a good skill to develop for composition. And that you were talented.”

“You’ve been telling me that for years.”

“And it’s one hundred percent true. I wouldn’t lie to you about that. And do you think that a NYADA professor would tell you that if it wasn’t true? I mean these people are in the business of training the best in the business, and in some cases are the best themselves! They’re not in a position to tell people that they’re talented if they’re not.”

“Professor Monfati had you sing with Finn in your voice lesson?”, Kurt asked incredulously.

“Yes, she was just asking him if he sang and then recognized him from our Nationals tapes and then asked us to sing together. So we naturally harmonized and she seemed impressed.”, Rachel clarified.

“I don’t know why she was so impressed. It was just a little harmony.”, Finn still minimized his talent.

“Most people can’t do that on the fly!”, Rachel yelled at him.

“Or at least not well.”, Kurt pointed out.

“Really?”

“Do your New Directions do it?”

“Well, usually I just give them the music and they sing the harmonies that have been written or transposed for them. Blaine can do it, right?”

“Uh, I can add a harmony, sure, I had to as a Warbler. I’m not sure the rest of the glee club could do it though. You find some really obscure ones that are quite beautiful.”

“Finn, just accept the damned compliment already.”, Quinn spoke up.

“Yeah, this is getting boring.”, Santana added. “Plus, you can really sing well. Especially with your woman.”

“Ok, fine. Thanks everyone. I guess harmony comes easy to me.”

Puck had checked out of the conversation early on, because he was trying to write what Finn had sung. He handed the music, which he had snatched from Rachel, to Kurt with his new notes. 

“Does that look right, K?” 

Kurt looked it over and thought it looked right, but wanted to hear it. “Can you two sing the top line and the penciled line?”

“Sure.”, Finn replied happily.

They sang what Puck transposed beautifully and Kurt spoke once they finished the last note. “That was it Puck. Good ear.”

“That’s amazing, Puck. I never knew you could do that.”, Quinn added.

“Well I was pretty good at hiding most things I was good at in high school, well other than football.” 

“You were IN the glee club, dude. You even sang to the football players when Coach Beiste made them join glee for a week.” 

“Well yeah, but that was only because Rachel and Schue made me. And playin’ my axe was cool.”

“I think what Finn was trying to say is that you were being silly hiding your talents from those of us in glee club that would’ve appreciated them, well other than Finn and I, who were aware of your musical prowess.”, Rachel clarified.

“Yeah, Puckasaur, I was the queen of hiding my love of glee, but even I think it was stupid to hide that you could actually write music and that you could transpose what someone sang to paper.”, Santana added.

“Well yeah. I’m stupid. I got a born this way shirt to prove it.”, Puck laughed.

“So what are you guys going to do with this piece?”, Quinn asked.

“Writing lyrics would help. Then expanding it, because it’s kinda short.”, Puck answered her. 

“We were thinking that Finn and Rachel might want to take a stab at the lyrics. They are both pretty good lyricists. But anyone is welcome to help. This was just an assignment of mine that Puck and I kinda ran with. Maybe we’ll see if we can get some recording time when its done.”

“It has the potential to be really good.”, Quinn said. “Maybe you two should be composers when you grow up.”

“Maybe.”, Puck said.

“Can we have a copy of the piece?”, Rachel asked. 

“Will a picture of it on your laptop work?”

“Sure. That way Finn can have a copy too when he goes home on Tuesday.”, Rachel pouted.

Kurt gave her a little hug and whispered in her ear, “It won’t be as hard as last time he wasn’t here, Rachel.”

“I know.”, she whispered back, willing the tears not to fall. She was able to stay strong, not wanting to cry when she still had Finn with her in the flesh. Kurt let go and Rachel ran for her phone to get a picture of the music. 

“You know I wouldn’t go back to Lima if I didn’t have to.”, Finn said quietly to Kurt.

“I know, but we both know that Rachel wouldn’t let you leave the New Directions right now. Glee is important to her and she wants her legacy maintained. No one can do that better than you. I figured you’d be out here as soon as they win Nationals or after graduation, since we will all be back for that.”

“I want to do the right thing and save up as much money as I can earn before moving out here, but I also want to make sure that I’m here, physically for her whenever I can be.”

“I know. And she knows. I think you’re being smart about this, Finn.”

“If she needs you, I’ll send you money to get out here, bro.”, Puck added.

“That’s really not going to be necessary, Puck.”, Finn said.

“Alright, but I have enough to bring you back every weekend if need be.”

“WHAT?! How is that possible?”, Quinn exclaimed.

Puck glared at her. 

“Right, I forgot, there is more to Puck than the badass juvenile delinquent image.”

“I had a successful pool cleaning business for years and after Shelby got me some of the indoor, year-round gigs, I had more than I needed. I even paid for music lessons and dance and shit for my sister.”

“I’m sorry, Puck. I shouldn’t be surprised. You actually have always been more responsible than you appear.”

“Damn straight!”

Quinn whispered, “I’m sorry”, to him and pulled him back into his room. She was desperately trying not to fall back into her old patterns of being judgmental and shocked by Puck’s competence in music and in earning a living. After all, he did run a successful small business and got a job within a week of moving to New York. She really needed to start giving him more credit. He really deserved better and if she did want to be with him, then she needed to change her ways. All her shock was just pushing him closer to Kurt. 

Once they were back to his room, she spoke again, “I really want to be the girl you loved once. You deserve it. I think you are amazing.”

“Rachel says that you always forgive your first love. So I think you got a few more shots at getting it right.” 

“Did you just quote Rachel and her song title in the same statement?”

“She’s a smart one, what can I say?”

“She is. I’m sure the angst of her and Finn being physically apart will yield awesome lyrics for your song.”

“I know.” 

Quinn and Puck continued talking for a while as she packed up her things. She was hoping that the trains would be running again soon. She had classes on Monday that she didn’t want to miss and she needed some alone time to process her feelings about the weekend and to work on her attitudes toward her high school friends.

Santana left the rest of them to sort her laundry, which clued the rest of them in to another reason why she was wearing bright pink yoga pants.

Blaine’s phone started spewing noises while they were playing Scattergories (it was one of Rachel’s favorite board games). He picked it up and discovered that his train ticket was changed to Monday evening instead of Sunday evening due to the storm. The rest of the alerts were alternating messages from his parents, who had received the Amtrak notification as well. His mother was mostly concerned that he wasn’t safe during the storm in Kurt’s drafty loft while his father was lambasting him for making the immature decision to visit his friends in New York when there was winter weather possible. 

“Gah!!”, Blaine exclaimed in frustration.

“Parents?”, Kurt asked, knowingly.

“I’m apparently the most immature 18 year old in Lima for traveling to New York during a blizzard. I am also throwing away my entire future by missing one day of my Senior year. Oh, and mom is worried that you are freezing me to death in your barely livable New York City loft.”

“Barely livable? I think we have fixed up this airy space quite nicely into a home.”, Rachel huffed.

“I agree, I love this place, but clearly, my mother, who has never seen the place, shy a couple of random pictures inside it, knows more about its structural integrity and insulation than I do.”, Blaine assured her.

“Do they not realize that the weather totally changed since you rode the train out?”, Finn asked. “I mean, I looked at the weather on Friday and it was calling for a few flurries. Then Saturday it turned into an all out blizzard unexpectedly.”

“I know! They’re completely ridiculous! I can’t wait to get out of their house!”

“Well, you know you can always crash with Sam and I until you move out here. Kurt’s room is free.”  
“Yeah, I’m sure they’d love that. Me living in my ex-boyfriend’s room with his brother and my new best friend.”

“Who you had a massive crush on.”, Kurt blurted out.

Blaine threw his hands up in the air and turned beet red.

“Wait, you had a crush on SAM??!!”, Rachel yelled out gleefully.

Blaine sighed as Rachel bounced in her seat between Finn’s legs and giggled. 

“You and Kurt both had a thing for Sam!”, she continued through her giggles.

“I didn’t really have a thing for Sam.” Kurt pointed out. “I just thought he played for my team and I was excited to not be McKinley’s only gay kid. I met Blaine shortly after and realized what a crush really felt like.”

“But Sam’s not gay. We established that during Fleetwood Mac week.”, Finn pointed out the obvious.

“Well, that’s not really a prerequisite to having a crush on someone, Finn. You can’t really control who you are attracted to. I’m sure it is difficult when the sexual orientation of the person you have a crush on doesn’t correspond to your own, though.”

“Oh yeah. That’s right. Kurt liked me, too.”

“You’re gorgeous, Finn. I think he would’ve had to be blind not to want you.”

“Oh no, I think scattergories is over.”, Kurt quipped.

“You’re not mad I had a crush on Sam, are you?”

“What? No! We were apart and I can see why you’d think he was attractive. These two however, are now more into each other than scattergories.”, Kurt replied, waving in the direction of Finn and Rachel, who were now kissing each other casually. It was almost a lazy motion, and certainly not their frantic passion, but just a gentle and long lasting kiss. 

“Oh. Yeah, I guess they are. I kinda didn’t notice. Maybe we should go to your room for a while?”, Blaine suggested as he stood up and reached for Kurt’s arm to pull him up too.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. So how long do you get to stay here and hide from your parents?”

“The text said that the ticket was cancelled and changed to Monday night.” 

“Well, let’s make the most of it.”, Kurt said as he closed the door and pulled Blaine in for a kiss.

“Oh”, a surprised Blaine squeaked. 

“Unless you’re too sore or don’t want to.”

“No. Not TOO sore. And I definitely want to.”

Kurt kissed him again and then trailed the kisses to his earlobe, whispering, “If you want, you can top this time.”

“Oh dear god, yes. Please.”

Kurt continued kissing Blaine’s neck, now switching to the other side and whispering, “I’m all yours then.”

Blaine responded in earnest, pulling off Kurt’s clothes and flinging them in all directions, pushing him to the bed, aggressively. Kurt was surprised by Blaine’s more dominant behavior, as he had always been a gentle, almost tentative lover, despite his outward confident demeanor outside the bedroom. Not only was Kurt surprised, but he was also incredibly turned on by it. He liked feeling wanted in the carnal sense. 

“Have I ever told you that you have somehow gotten hotter since moving to New York?”, Blaine breathed out between kisses.

When Blaine worked on his neck, Kurt quipped, “Well, I think puberty finally kicked in all the way so I could build some more muscle.” before succumbing to the pleasure Blaine was providing. “Oh god. Mmmm.”

“You’ve always had some muscle, which I’ve found hot. I think it’s confidence.”, Blaine said, working his way down Kurt’s torso with tiny little kisses. Kurt moaned as his body tensed in delicious anticipation. 

Blaine paused right before taking Kurt’s rock hard erection into his mouth. His lips were close and Kurt could feel his breath on him, making him twitch. 

“Blaine. Earth to Blaine.”, Kurt tried to pull him out of his trance. 

“I want to make you scream like Rachel when you cum.”

“Is THAT what you were thinking about?”, Kurt asked, recoiling his hand from Blaine’s peck.

“I was thinking about how hot it would be to hear you scream my name, like how Rachel screams Finn’s name.”

“Good answer. But I will never hear the end of it.”

“I wanna make it so good that you don’t care.”, Blaine said as he took Kurt into his mouth, earning a low moan from Kurt.

Oh if you keep doing that, you might just get your wish. Oooo.”, Kurt said as Blaine picked up the pace and pushed a finger into him. Blaine giggled around Kurt, sending shockwaves through him, making him shudder in response. Blaine shoved more fingers inside and pumped vigorously as his head bobbed. 

“Oh god, Blaine.”

“Acceptable, but still not screaming, guess I have to up my game.”, Blaine responded, removing his mouth while Kurt let out a whine. He quickly flipped Kurt over and slathered himself with lube and plunged in firmly. Kurt did let out a loud moan with the action, but Blaine still wasn’t satisfied that he was pleasing him enough. He paused to let Kurt adjust and then started moving, slow at first but then faster. He reached around Kurt and pumped him with a lubed up hand as he increased speed and force. He whispered, “tell me if it gets too hard.”

“Oh my GOD! Don’t stop. Harder!”

“Harder?”, Blaine asked, his eyebrow raised even though Kurt couldn’t see him. “I can do that.”, he continued as he slammed into Kurt harder. He didn’t pound into him with all his force, because he didn’t think that Kurt would actually like it that hard, but he did push what he thought was the limit to see how Kurt would respond. To his delight, Kurt was moaning and grunting loudly in pleasure and as he felt Kurt’s erection swell even more in his hand, he pounded just a little harder until Kurt was yelling out, “Oh my God, BLAINE!”, repeatedly as he came. Blaine slowed and pulled out, after coming himself with the sound of Kurt yelling out his name.

A moment later, they heard Finn cheering and Rachel giggling. Kurt was still in his post-coital stupor, but tensed up when he heard them and groaned, covering his face. Blaine laughed gently and pulled Kurt’s hands away from his face.

“Kurt, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. It was hot. I like that you got a little vocal. And clearly Finn and Rachel don’t mind.”

“Of course they don’t mind! They would be hypocrites if they did!”

“Nice work, Blaine!”, Puck shouted to them. 

“Uh. Thanks Puck! I aim to please.”, Blaine yelled back.

“Oh my god.”, Kurt said again, blushing beet red.

“No need to be embarrassed, Kurt! We’re glad you had fun!”, Rachel called in to him.

“Yes, I totally had fun getting laid. Now can we stop talking about it so I can enjoy some post-coital bliss, please?”, Kurt yelled at them, curling up under the covers. Blaine spooned him and whispered, “shhh. Just rest now. Don’t worry about them.”

After a nap, Blaine and Kurt emerged from their room and ran into Puck at the couch. He was smiling like a cheshire cat, which was a bit disconcerting, but that didn’t stop Kurt from being curious.

“Why do you look like that, Puck?”

“You totally missed the free show.”

“Free show?”, Blaine asked, “What are you talking about?”

“Where did Finchel go at it this time?”

“Hottest porn ever!!”

“Do they know that they provided porn for you?”, Kurt asked, wondering if Puck had simply peeked through a closed door like he had done before.

“Well now they do. And they should’ve known better if they were going to do what they were doing in the kitchen.”

“Oh dear. Tell me you didn’t record it.”, Kurt said warily.

“Oh man, I totally should’ve recorded it.”

“It was that good?”, Blaine asked.

“Uh, yeah. Apparently cooking together gets them going. They were chopping vegetables and stuff ‘cause Rachel is making a soup for dinner, which didn’t seem to cause anything, but apparently kneading bread dough is hot, because the dough was rising and there was flour all over them.”

Kurt sighed, “Do I need to go save dinner?”

“Nah. All the action occurred after they finished preparing stuff, so they didn’t contaminate anything. Not like it would matter. I mean, everyone’s swapped bodily fluids directly at this point. I mean if you’ve had the pleasure of going down on Rachel, you’d know that having a little Berry Juice in your bread wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t be so bad.”, Blaine acquiesced.

“I suppose you have a point, but still! It’s the kitchen!”, Kurt protested.

“Well if they want to give me excellent free porn on a regular basis, I’m not going to complain about where they do it.”

“So this weekend experiment didn’t actually do anything to help you get over Finchel?”

“I’m not having the urge to jump them anymore, so I think it worked, but I’m not going to pass up free porn. It’s not like I can’t appreciate their fine bodies and impeccable skill.”

“Hmmm.Never would’ve taken Puck for a voyeur.”, Blaine mused. 

“Like you’ve never watched porn!”

“Uhhh.”, Blaine faltered. 

“Blaine, we’ve all watched porn. Not something you need to hide.”

“Oh, this is getting interesting now. Kurt, you’ve watched porn?”

“Once or twice. Rachel made me.”

“Rachel made you what?”, Finn asked walking by the door and peeking his head in.

“Apparently, Rachel made Kurt watch porn.”, Puck laughed so hard that he was crying and could, barely get the sentence out.

“Oh, uh, cool.”

“Why are you so unaffected. Isn’t that hilarious?”, Puck asked.

“No. Rachel was probably just trying to help him out, but being a girl, she couldn’t uh...directly help him out, so she thought of something that might work better.”, Finn defended her.

“It was just unfortunate that all it helped me with was learning just how cheesy bad pornographic films are.”, Kurt revealed.  
“Which is why good porn shouldn’t be passed up. It’s rare. By the way, man. Good work. You and Rach should make porn for a living.”

“Yeah, we’re not releasing a sex tape. That’s something that’s just between us.”

“And anyone that happens to chance upon you with your face buried between her legs on the kitchen table.”, Puck added.

“That probably wasn’t the best decision.”, Finn admitted.

“Oh, it was a great decision. Hot as hell too. ‘specially when you picked her up and fucked her against that support beam.”

“Wait.”, Blaine blurted out as the wheels turned in his head. He continued his thought. “You said you wouldn’t release a sex tape. You didn’t say anything about not making one.”

“That is for Rachel and me. Only.”

“Party pooper.”, Puck teased.

“Oh, even having a tape is dangerous.”, Kurt explained. “One wrong move with it and there goes Rachel’s serious Broadway career.”, he continued even more melodramatically.

“Well it’s not a tape, it’s a file on our computers. Well, my computer. I’m not sure if she still has it.”

“Finn! That’s even more dangerous!”

“I have it under like 6 layers of folders and it’s password protected and she probably has it even more protected than that if she kept it! It’s not like I’m going to accidentally tweet it or something!”

“Oh, she kept it.”, Puck said knowingly. “Girl’s had it bad for you for freakin’ ever. Even if she was pissed at you for being a dumbass, there’s no way she’d delete that!”

“Maybe that’s what the thumbdrive in the Finn box is.”, Kurt wondered.

“The thumbdrive is full of pictures.”, Rachel explained, also walking in to Kurt’s room.

“Pornographic pictures?”, Puck asked.

“No. Normal pictures. The pornographic pictures are in a much more secure place than the Finn box thumbdrive.”, Rachel said haughtily.  
“So where is the sex tape then?”

“Finn??!! You told Puck about our movies?”

“I didn’t tell Puck about anything. I just said that it was between you and me when he assumed we had one.”

“Oh. Well now everyone knows we have made movies of our love making.”

“Did you say MOVIES? As in more than one?”, Blaine asked.

“Well our lovemaking has evolved since the first one.”

“Of course it has.”, Kurt said sarcastically. 

“We should’ve totally recorded this weekend.”, Blaine said, his inner thoughts accidentally bubbling out of him.

“I’m glad that we didn’t.”, Rachel explained. “While not ideal, a sex tape of me with my boyfriend getting out is something a career could get over. However, the world doesn’t seem to be ready for polyamory. That would be harder to overcome, career wise. I am not ashamed of what we did. I’m actually quite happy that we went through with it, but I am glad there is no recorded evidence of it. I can advocate for polyamorous relationships once my career is well established.”

“Would you actually speak about it?”, Finn asked, wondering if he was at some point going to have to explain to his mom and Burt about him and Rachel sleeping with his step-brother and several of their friends.

“Our particular experience, no. In general, I would give my support. I think polyamory is the right solution for many people. It’s what makes them the happiest, so why not? Clearly, it’s not my reality, but I do support it along with equality for all, so yeah, I’d use my celebrity to garner more support.”

“Well, lets get you on Broadway first, then.”, Kurt refocused her.

“On that note, I came in here to tell you that dinner was ready.” Rachel changed the subject abruptly since she didn’t really want to be discussing her sex tapes or the weekend’s sexual experiences at the moment.

“Oh, what did you make other than Hudson splooge soup and Berry juice bread?”, Puck asked.

“No bodily fluids got into the food!”, Finn protested as Rachel responded with, “Pizza Bread and Vegetable Bean Soup.”

“We had enough ingredients laying around for making real food for all of us?”, Kurt asked.

“Of course. We do have some staples we keep on hand and some canned and frozen vegetables for emergencies.”

“She’s really good at this sort of thing. Rachel is the go-to girl when you can’t figure out what to make with the random food in the loft that’s left before we make a market run.”, Santana pointed out.

Kurt agreed. “I need to get better at that.”

“Rachel’s been cooking her own meals for years. Her dads worked late or were on business trips A LOT.”, Finn pointed out. “You and Santana are still relatively new at cooking from what you have in the pantry. Whenever you wanted to cook back in Ohio, you’d make a list and go to the market, for just that meal. When Rach was a sophomore, she didn’t have a car or a license, so if her dads weren’t around, she’d have to use what was in the house.”  
“That’s why you’re so good at stocking the pantry instead of just buying the food you need for your meals!”, Santana exclaimed.

“I guess.”, Rachel responded, “I did what I had to do. It’s part of why I became a vegan too. Cooking meat was a pain and I never remembered to defrost it early enough. The main reason was the animals, but it started happening when I started cooking.”

“Why didn’t we have more parties when the Berry daddies were gone?”, Puck pouted.

“Because my dads were gone more often before I had close friends. Freshman and Sophomore year was busy for them. They still left a bunch Junior and Senior year, but it was mostly late nights, rather than full trips and when they did do an overnight it was usually on a school night. Not really ideal for partying.”

“And the time they would get home was a bit unpredictable, so I got good at parking down the street or just walking, so I didn’t get caught in the house when they weren’t home. A party would have been harder to hide at the last minute. I climbed out of Rachel’s window so many times. It was really nice when she bought the fire safety ladder for me. The first time I climbed down the trellis, I fell the last few feet and ended up breaking a few boards and tore the plants. Luckily, I fixed it the next day before they noticed.”

“Besides, the party she did have wasn’t the greatest for a lot of people, not because of Rachel, but because of circumstances. I mean, Berry hooked up with the hobbit, so Porcelain was pissed. Quinn was miserable because Sam dumped her ass. I was upset because Brit was stripping for Artie. Rachel was really only kissing anyone because she was missing Frankenteen, who pretty much caused the whole thing because he thought it was a good idea to call drunk Rachel clingy.”, Santana reminded them all as the rest of them looked embarrassed by the trip down memory lane.

“Yeah, it was a trainwreck.”, Kurt concurred, but added, “but not really Rachel’s fault.”

“It was too much, too soon. Most of us had never drank before that night, except a little passover wine, and binge drinking was just stupid. I like a little now, but that much is just not fun!”, Rachel explained.

“Even I’ll admit we went a little overboard, I mean Brits and I vomited all over the place.”

Rachel looked disgusted, not wanting to relive that experience in her mind. She grunted and shuddered in reply. 

“That was gross.”, Kurt said.

“You weren’t there!”, Rachel exclaimed.

“It’s vomit and it’s been described to me in detail as being purple. I don’t need a vivid imagination to know it was gross!”, Kurt countered. 

“So who’s hungry?”, Puck asked.

“Hopefully everyone, since I made a lot of soup.”, Rachel asked.  
“Yo Q! Get out here. Rachel made us dinner!”

Quinn emerged from Puck’s room with her small suitcase packed.

“So I just checked the schedule. I should be able to get on the 9pm train tonight. The snow is letting up now and the latest news is that the plows have been out for an hour now in Bushwick, so there’s a chance of getting to the train from here.”

“Does the building have a shovel?”, Puck asked, turning to Kurt.

“There are a couple downstairs if we need one.”, he answered.

“Are you sure you want to try it, Quinn? It could still be pretty nasty out there.”, Rachel asked, concerned.

“It’s not because I want to get away from you all, I do have several classes on Monday and I don’t want to fall behind if I can avoid it. We will take a look after dinner and assess the safety then.”

“Okay, well then let’s fill you up with nice warm soup and bread so you don’t get cold outside.”

“Thanks, Rachel.”

“It’s what friends do.”

The group of friends sat around the TV eating their soup and listening to Puck periodically grumble about the lack of meat, only to be punched in the arm by Finn each time. Before they knew it, they heard the plow on the street and saw that their landlord had shoveled the building’s stoop and sprinkled salt.

“That’s my cue.”, Quinn said, “Thank you all. I know I wasn’t the best this weekend, but I do appreciate this time with you. And I’ll miss you guys.”

“You’re welcome to come down whenever you want, Quinn. We hopefully won’t get an unexpected snowstorm next time.”, Rachel laughed.

“I’d say the same, but my dorm is tiny, so having visitors is hard. We could figure something out though.”

“Ok, Q. I’ll go with you.”, Puck said, making sure that she wasn’t going out into the snowy night alone.

“You don’t have to, you know. It’s not far to the subway.”

“Yeah, I kind of do. This neighborhood can be a little shady at night and who knows who is out and about!”, Puck said, worrying about her.

“You can walk me to the subway. Then I want you to turn around and come back here. I don’t want you stranded on the way back. The storm is going to pick up again. It shouldn’t affect me heading North, but you could get caught in it again on the way back. It’s not likely that I’ll get caught in it on the way to Penn Station.”

“We’ll see how shady the subway looks when we get there.”, Puck said, wary of letting her go on her own. They’ve had enough drama with Brody threatening Rachel last week, he didn’t want to deal with Quinn running into any unsavory characters who could hurt her on the subway.

“Fair enough.”

“Maybe we should all go?”, Finn suggested.

“No.”, Kurt said. No one is leaving this loft except Quinn and Puck. Puck, you get back here quickly. I don’t trust the calm before the storm. Quinn, please be careful. I don’t want you stranded either.”

“I have a cell phone, you know. I can call you or call for help, you know.”

“We know. I’m just worried, that’s all.”, Kurt said.

“I can appreciate that.”, Quinn said, before giving Kurt a hug. She then gave the rest of them hugs and said goodbye.

Quinn and Puck were fortunate that the roads and most of the sidewalks were cleared. In just a few minutes, they were at the subway station and Puck was relieved when it was empty. Quinn gave him a look and he said, “Okay. I will let you ride alone to Penn Station. But I’m staying here until the train comes and want you to text or call the minute you get to the station and then again when you get home, okay?”

“Of course.”

“Now come here.”, Puck demanded, pulling her close and giving her a fierce hug, whispering in her ear, “You’re crazy, but I do love you, you know. Please be careful.”

She looked up at him and nodded, “I love you, too. Here’s until next time.” She kissed him for several minutes before releasing him, wordlessly. He took her hand, kissed it gently and let go.

“See you later, Q.”, he said and turned to walk out of the station. 

Quinn looked at his retreating form and responded quietly, “See you later, Puck.”

Puck walked home quickly, after waiting out of sight until he saw the train arrive and head toward Manhattan. He was so conflicted about Quinn, because he did love her, and thought that she was potentially ‘THE ONE’, but was terrified at the prospect of already knowing that when he was still young and wanted to have more experiences, both sexually and otherwise before settling down. He agreed that when Quinn was around that she was basically his girlfriend and he couldn’t mess around, but when they were apart, he was free to do whatever and whoever he wanted. It was the best of both worlds for now. He also thought about how worried he was that Blaine and Kurt looked like they were on the road to reuniting, despite what Kurt had said about not doing just that. Maybe it was good that they both had similar situations, because it would make their relationship run smoother if neither was looking for a long-term commitment. He was content to ruminate about his earlier words about any relationship with Kurt having an expiration date. He wanted to pursue it and see what it was like. He was curious, not only for having a regular male booty call, but also to explore how dating a dude worked. While he loved Quinn and would probably marry her, since he did want to have more kids with her, he was truly bisexual and wanted to explore that side of his sexuality when he could, to make sure that was what he wanted. 

He was cold by the time he returned, despite the walk being short. He could see why Quinn wanted him to come home instead of taking her all the way to her Northbound commuter train. The temperature was already rapidly dropping and the wind was shifting. With Quinn’s train underground until it was out of the city, she had a good chance of getting out before the next wave hit, since it was coming from the Southwest. He almost slipped and fell on the stoop as the temperature was dropping below the point where salt is no longer helpful in melting snow and ice. Puck walked back into the loft and immediately headed to the thermostat. “Kurt, I know you’re normally in charge of the thermostat, but I think we should crank it right now. It’s super cold out there and it’s still dropping. I think this next wave is going to be an ice storm and those can knock out power. We will be more comfortable if we lose power if the loft is over-warm to begin with. We can always dress down now if we need to.”

“That’s really smart.”, Rachel said. “I hope we don’t lose power, but it’s possible. Did Quinn make it okay?”

“Yeah, there’s no one on the subway. She’ll be at Penn in no time and then I’ll feel better. She said she’d let me know when she gets there and then again when she gets back to her dorm.”

“Well, if Puck’s cranking the heat, wanna dress down with me, Rach?”

Rachel laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Like we don’t know what you’re going to do once you get your clothes off.”, Blaine scoffed.

“Wasn’t really trying to be subtle. The rest of you should have some fun before Blaine leaves, too. I’m going to take advantage of being here and enjoy making love to my wonderful girlfriend. Hey, where did Santana go?”

“She went for a walk around the building when you were in the bathroom.”, Kurt answered. 

“She was hoping to meet the hot lesbian she keeps spotting in the laundry room.”, Blaine added.

“Oh. Well, cool. So Rach and I are headed to bed. Have a good night!”

“Night Finn. Night Rachel. I’ll look for my earplugs now.”

“You know, we could challenge them.”, Puck suggested.

“Challenge them?”, Blaine asked.

“Didn’t we make enough noise for others to hear earlier?”, Kurt groaned.

“Yes, but I think I can elicit some better noises than we heard earlier.”, Puck said, being more cocky than ever before.

Kurt blushed deep pink. “Oh, so you’re soliciting me?”

“I think a Pucklaine threesome would be awesome.”, Puck answered.

“Quinn isn’t even out of the city yet!”, Kurt reminded him.

“Quinn and I have an understanding that if she is not around, then I am free to roam, so to speak. It’s in her best interest to let me explore and figure things out right now.”

“Tomorrow.”, Kurt said. “Let’s give it til tomorrow, OK?” Blaine nodded in response.

“Deal”, Puck replied, understanding that Kurt was only trying to let him think things through first before jumping right back in bed with them.

“Good night, Puck.”, Kurt said.

“Night boys.”, he replied as he headed toward his room.

Just before he got to his door, his phone buzzed.

“Everything, ok?”, Kurt asked, since he couldn’t see Puck’s face.

Puck turned around and smiled. “Q is sitting safe on the Northbound Train. It leaves in two minutes, so she’ll be in New Haven, back in her dorm by midnight. It’s an express too, so I think she’ll be good. The storm isn’t supposed to hit here until midnight anyway.”

“Are you going to wait up?”, Blaine asked.

“Yeah, I’ll maybe get some writing done with my headphones on since Finn and Rachel are turning in early, no doubt to fuck all night and you two will probably do the same.”

“If you get bored, we’re going to work on the song lyrics a bit.”, Kurt added.

“Sweet! I might join you later.”, he said as he turned around again and left the room, chuckling as he heard Finn and Rachel moaning from their room.

Puck sat on his bed and grabbed his notebook. He wrote for a while and when he emerged to grab some water, the loft was dark and quiet, except for the sound of the wind howling outside. He looked out their window and saw that the snow was starting to fall again, and with the wind, it was likely to drift. He walked back to his room just as a text made his phone buzz. Quinn assured him that she made it back to her dorm room safe. He texted back, “Love you, Q. Sleep well.”

A second later, “you too. Love you.” 

Puck smiled. Even though he felt conflicted about settling down, he was happy to be moving forward with Quinn. She just needed to work through some of her issues from the trauma of having and giving up Beth at 16. If he could do it without the resources she had at her disposal, then she certainly could. 

He plugged in the phone charger and pulled off his clothes, settling into bed for the night, at peace with the way things were going in his life for a change.


	24. More Than Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

Santana crept back into the loft carrying her laundry around 1am and was surprised that all was quiet. She did meet the woman who lived on the first floor. She was beautiful, but after spending the whole evening chatting with her, Santana was not sexually attracted to her, a feeling that was mutual between the two. She was however, thrilled to have made a new friend. As she quietly put away her laundry, she mused about how much her life had changed since moving to New York. While she did have what a lot of her friends considered an insatiable sexual appetite, she also wasn’t a slut. If she was, she probably would’ve slept with her new friend, Aurora, because she was beautiful. She didn’t feel it, so she didn’t do it. She settled down into her bed for the night and wondered if going to the gay bar would even help her find a girlfriend or if she just needed to wait for Brittany to be available again. She fell asleep with thoughts of Brittany and was awoken by the sound of Puck yelling out an uncharacteristically high pitched squeal. She chuckled to herself, put in some earplugs and drifted back to sleep.

Earlier that morning, Puck awoke to the sound of Rachel and Kurt whispering while they discussed the severity of the storm, which was clearly still roaring outside in the dark of the very early morning. From what he could hear, NYADA hadn’t cancelled classes yet, but neither Rachel nor Kurt had any intention of venturing out in what was clearly still a blizzard. He laid in bed listening to their hushed conversation.

Rachel whispered to Kurt, who was flush against her under a pile of blankets on the couch, as they clutched their phones waiting for a notification, “Kurt, I’m worried. While most students live off campus, since NYADA does have Freshman dorms, could they just decide that Freshman classes must still be in session?”

Kurt looked at her and rubbed his hands together, trying to stay warm in the cold apartment. The blanket clearly wasn't helping. “Rachel, the professors have to get there too. I know it seems like Carmen Tibedeaux and Cassie live there, but they really don’t. I’m sure it’s just a delay in the report. Maybe we should turn on the news and see if it’s in the scrolling closings?”

“I don’t want to wake anyone up. Should we turn the heat up? This is ridiculous. We are cuddling under a blanket in warm pajamas and we’re shivering.”

“We can mute it and watch. And yes.” 

Rachel scurried over to the thermostat and then ran back to Kurt and the blankets. Kurt turned the television on and sure enough, during the second cycle of school closings, NYADA was listed.

“I wonder why they didn’t send out a school-wide notification.”, Rachel spoke out loud, still shivering against Kurt.

“It’s possible that the president might not have had power when he made the decision, so he probably just called the news station to announce it. Or something like that. Technology only works with power.”

“True. Well, since we officially have the day off, I’m going back to bed, where Finn can be my personal furnace.”

“Me too. Blaine is the warm one between us. I wonder when this will stop. While I’d love to keep Blaine, I don’t want his parents too pissed at him. They’d flip if he was stuck here another day.”

“It is supposed to end by this evening, so he should be able to get out. I think Finn’s flight was moved to Tuesday because everything got really backed up.”

“Sweet dreams, Kurt.”, Rachel said before disappearing back into her room to a sleeping Finn.

“Night again, Rach.”, Kurt replied. He had just reached his door when Puck came out and reached for his hand.

Kurt startled, but then calmed when the surprise wore off.

“It’s tomorrow. Can I come in with you guys now? I can keep you warm.”, Puck asked sincerely.

Kurt tightened his grip around Puck’s hand, pulled him closer for a gentle kiss and then led him into his bedroom, wordlessly. Blaine was still asleep, curled on one side. Kurt got into the middle and patted the other side for Puck. Puck slid in and spooned the two of them easily. He kissed Kurt’s neck lightly and closed his eyes to sleep for a little while longer. Kurt shivered once and then adjusted to the comfortable warmth between his two men.

A few hours later, Puck woke up to Kurt nuzzled into his neck, kissing him and Blaine caressing his ass while he was busy kissing Kurt’s neck.

“Mmm..this is a good way to wake up.”, Puck said, still slurring his words a little from sleepiness.

“Now that you’re up, what would you like?”, Kurt asked, lowering his pitch. 

Puck responded without words and just rolled on top of Kurt, kissing him roughly, while grinding him into the mattress. He ended the long kiss abruptly when he sat up and started pulling Kurt’s shirt up. He turned over his shoulder to Blaine and said, “How about you fuck me so hard that Kurt feels it on the other end?”

“Oh god that sounds hot.”, Kurt breathed out.

“I’m in.”, Blaine said. 

“Good, I’m sure you want to get back at me a little bit.”

“Returning the favor, really.”, Blaine pointed out, given that he actually liked how Puck had pounded into him. It was the giant dildo that he was not a fan of.

“Too much talking.”, Puck muttered as he shucked off his boxers. His shift to disrobe gave Kurt the freedom to remove his pajama pants. After Kurt got his pants down, he moved to change position, but Puck pushed him back down on his back and attacked him with kisses and bites and his hands pushed and squeezed frantically at Kurt’s body. He gave Kurt one last passionate kiss before making the descent to his rock hard penis, which he sucked into his mouth at the same time as he moved Kurt’s legs up. Blaine, who was now completely and painfully turned on by the pornographic scene in front of him, handed Puck the lube after slicking his own fingers. He pushed his fingers into Puck at the same moment that Puck pushed his into Kurt. Puck growled, and Kurt enjoyed the sensation. Kurt’s breathing increased as he tried to stay quiet, so as not to bring attention to their activities. Puck pushed in another finger and pumped him. When he felt that Kurt was getting closer, he pulled his fingers out and pulled his mouth off, earning a whimper, followed by a grunt when he pushed Kurt’s legs further back and thrusted into him swiftly. Blaine let Puck pump in and out of Kurt a few times before removing his fingers from Puck and after pushing his head in, grasped Puck’s hips tightly and buried himself in Puck’s ass with force. He leaned forward, biting Puck’s ear lightly before whispering, “I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Puck whimpered in anticipation and Kurt braced himself, ready for the reverberations when Blaine started pounding. Blaine pulled out almost all the way, slowly and slammed back into them both hard. He pulled out slow again and repeated the action a few more times, getting both Puck and Kurt moaning and almost ready to burst, before he pulled back one more time and unleashed a round of rapid, unadulterated, deep thrusting that had Puck whimpering and Kurt moaning. Finally, between the unrelenting friction both inside him and around him, Puck came with a very high pitched, un-Puck-like wail. The force of his ejaculation blew him out of Kurt, making a complete mess all over him. Kurt followed almost immediately. Blaine was close, so he didn’t let up, and continued to fuck Puck as hard as he could, while Kurt recovered below them, watching Puck’s face contort. Kurt reached up and started pumping Puck with his hand, until he was surprisingly hard again. Blaine then orgasmed, but held himself in Puck until he was soft and then pulled out and let them all lay down. 

“Feeling better now, Puck?”, Kurt asked, chuckling.

“I can’t believe you two made me wait all night!”

“I wanted to make sure you at least thought about whether you wanted to commit to Quinn or not.”

“Not ready for that. And I definitely wanted to be in the middle of you two at least once. Making me wait only made me hornier. But I guess it was nice not to answer her last call all out of breath.”

“Was it all you had imagined?”, Blaine teased him.

“Oh, it was fantastic. Are you sure you have to go back to Lima?”, Puck asked. Blaine’s eyes grew wide for a moment.

“I do want to graduate. And a second Nationals trophy wouldn’t suck. But after that, I am coming to New York and never looking back.”

At that moment, Blaine’s phone punctuated his statement, making him laugh. 

“And there is the reason why I am leaving Lima as soon as possible.”, he quipped, before answering the phone. 

“Hi Mom.”

“Hi Mom?? That’s all you have to say right now? You should be heading to school right now, not doing god knows what in that dirty old warehouse that your friends call an apartment! I’ve been on the phone with amtrak for two hours trying to find out when you’re going to be able to get back here. I’m not calling you in absent you know. This is the most irresponsib--”

“Mom!”, Blaine tried to stop her, but the tirade continued anyway, so he put the phone down and turned on the speaker at a lower volume and muted their side. Blaine and Kurt took the opportunity to put on clean boxers, shirts, and sweatpants. Puck just sat on the bed naked.

“Puck, why aren’t you getting dressed?”, Blaine asked. 

“I find it amusing that your mom is lecturing you and I’m sitting here naked after being thoroughly fucked by you just moments before she called.”

Kurt laughed at his antics and Blaine just shook his head. “Maybe you can explain to her that I actually did check the weather before booking the trip out here.”

“Sure. Mom’s love me.”, Puck smirked.

“Um..I’m not sure you want to have him do that.”, Kurt pointed out, noticing the devilish look in Puck’s eye.

“Hey! I’m good with moms.” 

Blaine thought that it couldn’t get any worse, so he handed the phone, still emitting the sound of Blaine’s mom continuing on now about grade point averages and perfect attendance and how NYADA, which isn’t even the school that they wanted him to go to, wouldn’t like the unexcused absence mark on his transcript.

Puck turned the mute button off and responded, “Mrs. Anderson, wouldn’t visiting current NYADA students in New York count as a college research trip?”

“Who the hell are you? Where is Blaine?”

“Blaine’s right here. Don’t get upset. You’re talking to Puck.”

“Like the Shakespeare character?”

“Uh, sure. It’s a nickname. My full name is Noah Puckerman.”

“Okay Noah, why am I talking to you and not my son?”

“He was busy packing, so he has you on speaker phone. I just jumped in because I thought you were being a little unfair since trips like this are important when looking at colleges.”

“He’s not visiting colleges! He’s visiting his friend, Kurt. I’m not stupid, Puck.”

“Well, he was going to visit NYADA with Kurt and Rachel after going ice skating, but the snow storm surprised us as well as the meteorologists and the rest of New York City.”

“Oh, Rachel was going to take him?”, Mrs. Anderson said in a tone of voice that made Puck raise an eyebrow at Blaine. 

Blaine mouthed back, “She loves Rachel”.

“Well uh, yeah, Kurt was planning on it, and Rachel figured she’d come along too.”, Puck lied more trying to give Kurt a little more credit in this made up scenario.”

“Is she single? I’d love if my Blaine would date her.”

“Rachel??!!”, Puck spattered out. 

“Yes, of course. Why is that surprising?”

Puck made the decision that Blaine’s mother needed some reality, so despite Kurt and Blaine waving their arms around anticipating his next words, he went ahead and spoke anyway. 

“Well, Mrs. Anderson, first, Rachel hasn’t truly been single since she’s met Finn sophomore year. I know you know this, because it was common knowledge that they were going to get married last year. Second, the reason you know this is because your son was seriously dating Finn’s stepbrother, and Rachel’s best friend. And third, and probably the most important thing here is that Blaine is gay. It’s part of who he is. He loves Kurt, not Rachel.”

“Well, maybe he’s not all gay. He’s young you know.”

“I don’t think it’s something you grow out of.”

“Are you gay?”

“‘scuse me?”, Puck asked.

“Are you gay?”

“I’m bisexual. But I don’t see how that has anything to do with your son.”, Puck said, honestly.

“Can I talk to Blaine?”

“No.”

“What? Give the phone to my son.”

“Why? So you can berate him for making a trip to a place where he’s planning on living and going to school next year. So you can tell him that he should date the very taken Rachel Berry over the man that he’s actually in love with? So you can inform him that his sexual orientation might still change? How about we ask you whether you grew out of being gay to be straight with your husband?”

“Of course not!”

“Well then why would you expect Blaine to change? Being in a minority doesn’t mean that it’s any less real or permanent.”

“Fine. Tell Blaine that I’m not calling in his absence and he better be on the first train out to get back here.”

“Will do. Oh, here’s Blaine. Nice talking to you Mrs. Anderson.”

“Mom, I’ll talk to Mr. Schuester about the absence. Or Finn, since he’s here too. Look, I’m sorry that my trip is stressing you out, but I’ll be home soon. It’s still storming like crazy out there now, but the weather app on Kurt’s phone says that it should be stopping around noon, so I should get on a late afternoon train, okay?”

“I still don’t like it, but that Shakespearian friend of yours had a good point about the trip not being entirely irresponsible.”

“Ok. Love you, mom.”

“Love you too, Blaine. See you later today. Hopefully.”, she added before hanging up.

Kurt burst out laughing the minute Blaine hung up. “Oh my god, I can barely breathe. Shakespearian friend??!!! And he was NAKED” He panted out before dissolving into uncontrollable laughter again. Blaine just shook his head. 

“You are surprisingly good with moms.”

“I am, but you should see Santana in action. She has moms eating out of her hand. It’s like her lesbian seductive powers working for good or something.”, Puck said as he started to pull on some boxers.

“I think she’s hoping that you change because of your dad though. I think she’s more accepting that she lets on.”, Kurt pointed out, changing the subject from Santana’s skills. 

“Oh, but she does really, really, love Rachel.”, Blaine laughed out.

“Rachel is phenomenal with parents too.”, Puck pointed out. “I think it was that she looks so pure and wholesome and she speaks with an insane vocabulary.”

“This is more than Rachel’s ability to have parents eating out of her hand. When Blaine took her out on a date, his parents thought they had hit the jackpot. She was polite and all, but it was her credentials. Straight A student, Co-captain of the glee club, amazing soloist, highly involved in a ridiculous amount of clubs, beautiful, and tiny. They were a perfect match in the eyes of his parents.”, Kurt explained.

“Oh geez, the orgasm they must’ve had when you played Tony and Maria had to have been massive.”

“That was a particularly rough time to be gay in my house. Everything was ‘Rachel this’, ‘Rachel that’ for weeks!”

“Well I think you got them back by losing your virginity to Kurt after opening night.”, Puck quipped.

“Yeah, I didn’t really share that with them. Though maybe I should have. I was trying to find new creative ways to justify not dating Rachel, which was difficult, because the fact that we were both taken wasn't a valid reason in their eyes. Plus, she was basically my type except for the fact that she is a girl. I didn't have anything wrong with her to use as an excuse! I did have some attraction to her, she really is incredible, but not nearly as strong as my attraction to any guy.”

“Maybe I should call your mom back and tell her that you slept with Rachel. I bet she wouldn’t be angry about you being here anymore.”, Puck joked.

“Don’t you dare, Puck!”

“I think he was joking.”, Kurt defended him, seeing the twinkle in his eyes.

The boys continued their banter until they heard a knock at the door. Finn and Rachel had woken up and looked more serious than any of them had expected when they opened the door. As Blaine, Kurt, and Puck looked at them quizzically, Rachel started to explain their sudden presence.

“So, um. Kurt. What exactly does the restraining order say about electronic contact?”

“Did Brody text you?”

“No. He emailed Finn.”

“For you, he can email you in a group message as it pertains to his duties as a TA. He cannot send you personal messages of any kind nor can he be involved in your grading or any personal critiques. I think that for the rest of us, there are no restrictions on non-physical contact, so long as the messages are non-threatening.”

“I don’t think it was threatening. It was more amusing, actually. Here.”, Finn said, handing Kurt his phone.

“Finn, just thought you should know that your girl shared stuff with me that she said that she didn’t even tell you. I guess there are secrets between you. If you don’t believe me, ask her about what she did with Tony’s love letter.”, Kurt read aloud, immediately interrogating Finn, “Do you not know about that letter?”

“Of course I know about that letter! She corrected all the spelling and grammatical mistakes and gave it back to him. That’s why it’s amusing. Everyone knows that story!”

“He wanted to know something no one else knew about me. I didn’t want to share anything that intimate with him, and certainly didn’t want to share anything that only Finn knew, so I picked something random, that would seem personal, but well known within the glee club.”, Rachel explained.

“Yeah, still annoying that the douche is harrassing you two, though.”

“Are you going to respond?”, Blaine asked.

“Should I?”, Finn asked, half hoping they’d say yes so he could settle it and move on, but half hoping they’d say no so he could ignore him and maybe he’d go away. 

“Maybe just to drill into his head that Rachel wasn’t that into him. He is getting more and more delusional about that. Which is crazy coming from a guy in an open relationship who was selling sex on the side.”, Puck pointed out.

“But we don’t want him lashing out at Rachel because of that, either.”, Finn pointed out.

“As annoying as the guy is, I don’t think that he’d actually go against a restraining order and risk his career. While Rachel is gorgeous and a great girlfriend, I think he was mostly with her because he wanted to ride on her coattails of success.”, Kurt countered.

Rachel sighed, “Rumor has it, he had a thing for ingenues.”

“Sooo...I should reply?”, Finn asked.

“Yeah. But keep it civil and make sure you are clear that you want him to stop contacting you as well.”, Kurt explained.

“Done. Thanks guys.”, Finn said before leaving the room.   
Rachel was on his heels until she whipped back around with a smirk and said, “Oh, and it sounds like you three had some fun this morning. Didn’t know you could hit those high notes, Noah. Quite impressive. But aren’t you cold without clothes?”

“Yeah, uh. I don’t think I can replicate those in song.”

Rachel giggled, and then smiled knowingly at Kurt. Kurt shook his head at her and Blaine waited until she had left the room to ask, “What was that creepy Rachel look all about?”

“That’s something between best friends. We had a conversation last week and well, she had a point. That’s all. “, Kurt left the question unanswered.

Blaine packed and then went to talk to Finn about his attendance issue. He popped his head into Finn and Rachel’s open door and was surprised to see the two of them cuddled in bed, but on their laptops.

“Hey Finn?”, he asked. “My mom won’t write a note excusing my absence today. Is there anything you can do, or should I call Mr. Schue?”

“I can call the office, but depending on what kind of mood Sue is in and what she has hanging over Figgins these days, it may or may not work. Do you want me to call Will?”

“Which would be better?”

“I don’t think it matters. He likes both of us. You might have more context to explain what’s going on with your mom. I’ll vouch that you were here doing college research, though. I think fucking NYADA students counts. I mean, it’s part of student life, right?”

“Finn!!!”, Rachel exclaimed, intending to admonish him, but instead bursting out in giggles.

Blaine blushed. “You both are astonishingly unaffected by this whole thing.”

“Well, it was fun, seemed to help some people figure things out, and we wanted to do it, so, there’s really no reason to hide or deny it.”, Rachel pointed out.

“Yeah, it was fun and we’re glad we did it and now we’re glad to be back to our little twosome. But it sounds like you might have some more threesomes in your future”, Finn added with a twinkle in his eye and a laugh in his vocal inflection.

Blaine blushed again. “Uh. Yeah. That seems to be developing. I’m kinda surprised by Puck still, but it kind of just works for now.” 

“I told Kurt that it was worth pursuing a triad relationship. There are enough common interests and attractions to sustain it for a while.”

“Yeah, it would appear so. I’m kinda going to be out of the loop for a while, but it’s a good place to be.”, Blaine said, not really sure what else to say about it. He abruptly changed the subject, saying, “Um, well I better go call Mr. Schue to get this attendance thing straightened out.”

“Cool.”, Finn replied and went back to his laptop.

After doing some work on her computer, Rachel put in some time practicing a few dance moves and trying to do some yoga and other exercises. Santana nearly caused injury to Finn when she yelled out, “I’m going to get a shotglass” when Rachel was doing her upsidedown lotus position. She came crashing down on Finn, who was doing push ups next to her. He narrowly avoided being kicked in the head. The rest of the boys came running out to see what the commotion was. It was at that point that they decided that a movie was perhaps the safest thing they could do to avoid a trip to the emergency room during the storm. It was almost lunch time, so they made some pasta for lunch and settled into the couch and the love nest, which they hadn’t cleaned up yet, to watch Moulin Rouge. It was the only movie that they could all agree on from Kurt and Rachel’s DVD library. Santana vowed to get a Netflix subscription so they could avoid being held hostage to their musical heavy collection.

Finn and Rachel snuggled under a blanket on the couch next to Kurt and Blaine, who had their own blanket. Puck leaned up against the couch, with his head resting against Kurt’s curled up leg, while Santana, after some protest, let him pull her closer to share a blanket too. While the movie played, it was surprising that they group didn’t sing along with every song. Santana and Rachel did get up and perform Lady Marmalade like they did at karaoke the week before, which was amusing for the boys since they were both in yoga pants and sweaters. Finn however, managed to get turned on enough to give Rachel a searing kiss when she returned to him. 

During “Your Song”, Rachel let a few tears roll down her face. Finn stopped singing along (he was singing along, but quietly). 

“Rach, what’s wrong?”, he asked, concerned.

“Your voice is gorgeous, Finn.”

“My voice? Was I singing?”

Rachel laughed, “Quietly, but yeah.”

Kurt paused the movie and looked at his stepbrother in shock. “How do you not realize that you were singing?”

“Uh, I was watching the movie?”, Finn shrugged.

“Haven’t you ever sang absentmindedly when doing other things, Kurt? I sing and hum when doing household chores all the time. I’m not always aware I’m doing it. Or I sing along in the car when I’m driving. The music just kinda comes out.”

“I’m usually aware that I’m doing it though.”

“Finn sometimes isn’t aware that he is, although he is usually just humming when he’s unaware.”, Rachel explained.

“Rachel sometimes even sings in her sleep.”, Finn blurted out, trying to defend himself.

“WE KNOW!”, Santana and Kurt yelled out, while Rachel screeched, “Finn!!!” in protest.

“Can we get back to the movie?”, Puck whined, unamused by the conversation about Finn’s unconscious singing.

Kurt hit the play button again and they were quiet, aside from Kurt and Rachel singing ‘One Day I’ll Fly Away’ and the whole group joining in on ‘Elephant Love Medley’. However, Santana found it necessary to interrupt the movie in the middle of ‘Come What May’.

Ignoring the pained looks on both their faces, Santana blurted out, “Why aren’t the Gay Winklevii Twins singing this?”

Rachel groaned and Finn facepalmed at her insensitivity while Kurt hit the pause button.

“Come on, it’s like their jam, right? They’re supposed to be singing it.”

“Santana.”, Finn said quietly, trying not to make it worse. “Maybe, drop it. They wanted it as a wedding song and um.”

“And we’re not actually together, so maybe we don’t feel like singing it.”, Kurt said, clearly showing his displeasure with needing to explain why they weren’t singing the song they always said would be a wedding song.

“So you’re both sad about not being together and you’re acting like you’re together, but not actually doing anything to be together? That makes no sense.”, Santana spoke her opinion, freely as usual.

“Kurt wants time and we don’t want to do the long distance thing. Not that it’s anyone’s business. But yeah, I still have feelings for Kurt.”, Blaine said, sighing

“You two talked about weddings?”, Puck asked, feeling dejected. 

“Have you met Kurt?”, Rachel asked. “Of course they did. Even if one wasn’t imminent, Kurt is a wedding planner at heart!”, she explained, trying to diffuse the now awkward situation.

“And maybe every musical movie doesn’t have to be a sing a long.”, Kurt said, sighing again.

“Turn the movie back on, Santana”, Finn told her.

She huffed and rewinded slightly so they could listen to the whole scene, and song, over again. This time, Blaine did start singing. Kurt was about to admonish him for letting Santana get her way, but when he looked over, he saw that Blaine was crying, so he instead joined in on the song and tried to keep back the tears himself. As they sang, Puck stewed, upset that they were seemingly on a road back to their monogamous life as boyfriends, but by the end of the song, he heard a new strength in Kurt’s voice and saw the resolve in his eyes and he was no longer upset by their declaration of love to one another. He correctly assumed that Kurt was still determined to stay single at least until Blaine was actually living in New York. When the song ended, Kurt glared at Santana and spat out the words, “Happy now, Satan?”

She threw her hands up in protest of his indignation, but didn’t argue, so they continued watching with no further interruptions.

When the movie ended, Rachel whined that she didn’t want to get up and declared that she was never letting Finn let go of her. Knowing that she was just getting nervous about Finn leaving, the rest of them just let her whining run its course. Finn, of course, reassured her quietly, but no one could hear exactly what he said. Kurt got up first and looked out their window. He was both relieved and dismayed that the snow had officially stopped and there were sounds of shovels outside. He was sure that the plows would be by soon and that Blaine would be taking a train home soon. 

“How does it look out there, Kurt?”, Rachel asked. “Do we get to keep Finn longer?”

“Finn is yours forever, but it looks like the snow has stopped, so you will have to let him go back to Lima for a little bit.”, Kurt said gently.

“Yeah, Rach, the airline sent my new ticket. I fly out at 10:30 tomorrow morning.” I will come back and visit as soon as I can, okay?”, Finn told her. 

She nodded in response and Blaine said, “My ticket came through, too. It looks like I’ll be taking AmTrak at 4 today. Good thing I packed this morning. I have to get out there soon.”

“I’ll walk you there.”, Kurt said.

“I’ll go too.”, Puck added.

“Are you sure? It’s not that far and it’s still cold and gross out there.”, Blaine asked them.

“Buddy system.”, Puck said simply and left it at that, heading into his room to put on jeans instead of sweat pants.

Blaine was already in his travel clothes, so he stayed on the couch talking to Finn and Rachel while Kurt disappeared to layer up for their excursion to the subway station. Puck emerged from his room and sat down next to Blaine, putting his arm around him.

“Okay, B. Here’s the deal. I know how this thing ends. You and Kurt are going to be together, but in the meantime, he’s not committing. Honestly, I don’t know why. It kinda seems unlike him, and it's pretty clear he still loves you, but whatever. I like him, so I’m going to hang with him when you’re not here if you’re cool with that and as long as he’s cool with that. I’m not taking him away forever and I’ll take good care of him, alright?”

“You really think you’re not going to whisk him away forever?”

“Nah. I really like him, but I think I have a soul mate too. We just need to see where things go, but I don’t think we're going anywhere long term. I think we're just having fun right now. It's easy. I guess I can’t promise that I won’t stay with him, but I just wanted to be honest with you. I know K’s been, so I just wanted you to hear from me that I respect your relationship.”

“Thanks, Puck. For what it’s worth, I think that we make a pretty good team when it comes to taking care of Kurt.”

“Wanky.”, Santana couldn’t help but adding.

“What’s Wanky?”, Kurt asked as he came out dressed like the Pillsbury Dough Boy.

“Not you, clearly. How many layers do you have on?”, she answered.

“It’s COLD out there and I get cold easily!!”, Kurt defended.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, lizard boy. Well, we’re gonna miss you, bowtie boy. Get your butt back here soon so Kurtsie and Puckasaurus can put you in a sandwich again. We like hearing all the gay butt sex.”, Santana said to a now bewildered Blaine.

“Um, sure, Santana. I’ll be here whenever I can.”, he answered, grabbing his coat, hat, and scarf.

Kurt took his hand and led him out the door, muttering, “Don’t feel like you need to come back here for threesome bootie calls. You know Santana.”

“Do you not want me back here for threesomes?”

“What? No, of course I do. For threesomes or twosomes or whatever-somes. And because I like having you around. Not just for sex. I was just saying that Santana doesn’t actually have the right to tell you what to do.”

“Yeah, B”, Puck cut in, “It was hot, I’m totally game for more. Santana, while blunt, does tend to speak the truth.”

“She is great to have on your side. I’ll give her that.”, Kurt agreed as he opened the door to the outside and quickly looked at Blaine and asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to stay another day?” as he shivered in the cold as he let the door shut again.

“It’s not that I don’t want to stay, you know.”

“We know.”, Puck answered. “Come on, the quicker we get there, the quicker we will all be back in the warmth.” He opened the door again and this time the three of them walked out. 

“It’s going to be a long train ride. I don’t know why they’re so slow.”

“Next time, try flying. It’s not that much more expensive.”, Kurt pointed out.

“Well you didn’t give me much notice for this little bootie call.”

Kurt blushed, realizing that he did essentially call Blaine up for a long distance bootie call.  
“Just occurred to you that you did actually solicit a bootie call, huh?”, Puck teased him.

“Oh my. I did. I mean I totally did. And then it ended up being the mother of all bootie calls because we had a freaking orgy.”

“I’m not complaining. In fact I should be thanking you. It seems as though this weekend was a special one-time engagement for Finn and Rachel. It really was amazing.”

“You’re just happy you got to kiss your favorite girl again.”, Puck teased.

“I’m not going to deny that Rachel Berry is amazing. Seriously, I am gay and she had me going. She is totally my one and only girl-crush.”

“That’s because she’s girl-Kurt.”, Puck laughed.

“She is NOT girl-me.”, Kurt protested, crossing his arms. partially out of indignance, partially from the bitter cold.

Puck and Blaine both looked at him and stared without saying a word.

“Ok, fine. But that’s still a bit insulting to call her girl-Kurt.”

“Ouch.”, Blaine said.

“I meant insulting TO HER! Not me!”

“Oh. But it’s not really insulting at all.”, he continued. “She’s amazing and you’re amazing.”

“But she’s also pretty unique. An original.”

“True, and so are you. But you two really do have a lot in common.”

“Wasn’t trying to insult anyone. Just pointing out that Blaine might have a type.”

“Can we stop talking about me having a type?”

“Sure. So, what did you think about sex with a woman?”, Puck asked out of curiosity.

“Well I get the appeal. It feels awesome and girls have beautiful bodies, but I prefer guys.”

“Then why didn’t you sleep with Finn when you had your last chance?”, Puck asked, just trying to get to know Blaine better and oblivious to the fact that it wasn’t the most appropriate of questions.

Blaine cocked his head to the side and looked at Puck for a moment, confused by Puck’s line of questioning. However, he decided that it was better to have this weird bonding time rather than talking about why Puck was asking about his sex life over the weekend.

“For one, Finn isn’t into guys. I give him a ton of credit for trying it out, but we all know that he was doing it because he knew how much it meant to you guys, not because he had any real desire to. That’s really the main reason, but it’s also because I enjoy having a guy friend who I’m not into, and while Finn is cute and hot and desireable and I am into guys, I’m not really into him sexually.”

“Literally and figuratively.”, Kurt quipped.

“But what about Rachel? She’s your good friend, too, and you’re not really into girls, sexually. But you did have sex with her again.”, Puck pointed out.

“Uh. That just kinda happened. Her kissing just triggers stuff to happen.”

“Haha.. yeah, it does.”, Puck agreed. “She has insane kissing voodoo. Even more than Santana who is basically always turning on the sex appeal to level 5000 or something.”

“It’s because Rachel DOESN’T turn on the sex in an obvious way. She lets her kissing do the talking, whereas Santana flaunts it. With Rachel, it’s subtle or hidden. But it’s intense and she’s usually unaware she’s sexy, so it’s very different.”

“Finn is one lucky bastard.”, Puck sighed.

“Yeah, but we’re all pretty lucky too. They let us in, which was more than I had ever expected. I don’t long for her kisses or his anymore, even though they were spectacular.”, Kurt pointed out.

Blaine sighed discretely, but Kurt noticed. “You still long for her kisses, don’t you?”

“What? No!”, Blaine disagreed, but Kurt continued. “It’s fine that you think she’s a better kisser, you know. I kinda get it now. But I do prefer kissing you.”

“You are an amazing kisser, too, Kurt. You too, Puck.”

“Suck up.”, Puck deadpanned, then smirked. 

“You wish I would right now, don’t you?”, Blaine said, stopping to speak directly into Puck’s face. 

“You know it.”, Puck agreed and pulled his head in to kiss him.

“Whoa. That was hot.”, Kurt said. “But it’s freezing out here! No stopping to make out on the street!”

They looked at Kurt sheepishly, and kept walking. When they got close to the train station, Puck broke the moments of silence by saying, “Hey B, consider that kiss my parting kiss. I don’t think anyone is around, but I think it’ll be safer for you if you’re only seen kissing one dude goodbye.”

“Thanks for being concerned for my safety.”, Blaine said, still surprised by Puck’s new caring demeanor. 

Kurt took Blaine’s hand and pulled him close for a passionate kiss. When they finished, Kurt whispered, “I’m really going to miss you. Hurry up and graduate, ok?”

“Regionals, Nationals, Get into NYADA, Graduation. That’s all I have to do and I’ll be back here in a more permanent way.”, Blaine answered him and then gave him another kiss. This time when he finished, he let go of Kurt and took his bag from Puck, who had helped him out and taken it when he was busy kissing Kurt. He walked into the station, but not before turning around and saying, “I love you guys. Puck, take care of Kurt, okay? Make sure he’s happy. I’ll see you guys again soon!”

“Will do, B. Will do.”, Puck responded and put an arm around Kurt to steer him back toward their apartment. They were quiet and walking fast to beat the cold when Kurt spoke. 

“We’re going to have to focus on Rachel for a while when Finn leaves tomorrow. She’s in a very different place with him this time, but him leaving is going to mess with her.”

“I figured. Are you going to school with her tomorrow?”

“Already promised Finn I would.”

“It won’t be like last time. She will be able to call him and he’ll talk to her and they’re actually together, rather in some weird limbo state.”

“I know. She’s stronger now, too. But I don’t think I’ll ever not worry about her. I mean, she’s my best friend and soon to be sister in law.”

“He’s a dumbass for setting her free to have her New York dreams come true. I should make him listen to the hundreds of phone conversations I had with her pleading for help to contact him. I recorded some, you know.”

“No. Delete them. Don’t torture him. He was suffering, too. Yeah, he was a dumbass, but Rachel has even said that doing what he did showed her “how a man loved”. He was pretty messed up by the whole thing, too, but he truly did what he thought was best for her. It was a sacrifice.”

Puck sighed and pulled out his phone when they got inside the building. He was deleting the last message when they reached the door to their apartment. 

“Thanks, Puck. No need to relieve ancient history.”

“I should save one in case he does something epically stupid again.”

“Not gonna happen, Puck.”, Kurt said as they walked through the door.

“Oh, Puckasaur got shot down on the way home. What won’t ya do, Kurtsie? Lemme guess. Porcelain doesn’t do rim jobs?”

Both boys stared at her in disbelief before Kurt snapped, “Believe it or not, we weren’t talking about our sex life. Please drop it.”

“Fine”, she sighed.

“So, woman. What’s for dinner?”

Santana glared at Puck. “I’m not your kitchen slave, asshole.”

“It’s possible that places are delivering again. We could order in. I think our fresh food is dwindling and I’m not going to ask Rachel to figure out dinner tonight. She’s been handling feeding us all from our pantry during this whole storm and she should just spend time with Finn right now. We will replenish supplies tomorrow, but I’m thinking chinese tonight.”, Kurt said, trying to diffuse the tension between Puck and Santana.

“Szechuan pork for me.”, Santana said and went to her room.

“I’m going to ask Finn and Rachel what they’d like. There’s a menu on the counter if you want to take a look.”, Kurt said to Puck before heading to their door and knocking gently.

“Come in.”, Rachel sang out from under the covers of her bed, where she was sitting next to Finn calmly. Kurt was almost surprised to see that they weren’t making out, but appeared to be doing something productive within close proximity. 

He masked his mild surprise and spoke, “I was going to see if Hunan Garden was delivering. What should I add to the order? Santana put in for Szechuan Pork.”

“Veggie Dumplings and Vegetables and Shrimp with Garlic Sauce.”, Rachel said.

“Shrimp?”, Kurt asked.

“Yep. Remember, I’m changing the diet a little to include seafood on occasion.”

“Oh, yeah. Finn?”

“Beef with Broccoli and Crab Rangoons. Those little cheese puffs are awesome!”, Finn added.

“That they are. Ok, I’ll call in our order.”

“Thanks, Kurt.”, Rachel said, before snuggling closer to Finn.

“No problem. Do you want dinner in here or do you want to join us?”, Kurt asked, sensing that they might just want to be together and alone.

“We’ll come out. It’s Finn’s last night with everyone for a while. Not just me.”, Rachel said.

“Cool, I’m sure you’ll hear the buzzer.”

Kurt left the room and pulled out his phone to put in their order. 

“Finn?”

“What’s up, Rach?”

“I’m just really going to miss you, that’s all.”, she said as he immediately hugged her tighter.

“I’m going to miss you. But we are going to do this thing right. I’m going to earn some more money and get everything in Lima all squared away so that I can come here and never have to live away from you ever again.”

“I might need to spend the night with Kurt for a few nights after you leave.”

“As long as you don’t have sex with him.”, Finn smirked at her.

“We’re officially back on the ‘best friends for life’ track, now. It might be a little weird for him, but I think it’s all out of his system, and while it was fun, I don’t think of Kurt that way at all.”

“I trust you both, Rach. I was just teasing. I didn’t really think or worry about that, honestly.”

“Good. Because I’m your girl and your girl alone.”

Finn smiled and hugged her tighter again, “I’d even trust you to sleep in Puck’s bed if you had to.”

“Well there is a good chance he might be in Kurt’s bed.”, Rachel laughed.

“That is a distinct possibility.”, Finn chuckled.

“The only person I want is you.”, Rachel responded seriously, before pulling his head down to hers to kiss him.

He broke off the kiss lazily and whispered, “I know. That feeling is mutual. It’s you and only you.”

Rachel smiled at him and pulled his head to hers again. This time he hovered his body over hers and kissed her softly. They both knew instinctively that this kiss wasn’t going to be interrupted by words, no matter how sweet. Their lips and tongues languidly washed over the other’s in a fluid dance that they had long ago perfected. It was slow, steady, and perfect. Remarkably, it was quiet. Both Finn and Rachel were completely at peace and enjoying their connection without the frantic sexual undercurrent that was normally present. Finn had since lowered himself next to Rachel and they were both facing each other on their sides, wrapped up in each other’s arms, simply kissing. Finn’s jaw was tiring and he was starting to have thoughts in his head, rather than the sheer blissful haze of Rachel’s love, so he slowed down and then stopped the epic kiss.

“Wow.”, he whispered as he broke away. The thought that had interrupted their kiss was that there was something epic about this kiss. Finn recognized that there was some intangible shift in their relationship that had just occurred during it. It felt different, yet still familiar. He always had faith that they would be together in the end, but this time, while they would be separated by distance, they wouldn’t be apart. For the first time since they met, they both knew that the other wasn’t going to leave the relationship. 

Rachel’s eyes were glowing in the soft light of their bedroom when she opened them and she responded to Finn’s pensive look with the words, “Finchel magic” and gave him a lazy smile.

Finn smiled back at her and agreed, “Finchel magic.”, he murmured back and held her tighter in his arms. Rachel sighed happily. They stayed like that until they heard the buzzer alerting them to their Chinese food take-out arrival. 

Rachel whined to Finn’s chest, “I don’t wanna get out of bed. It’s cozy in here.”  
“We can get back in bed after we eat. Kurt asked us what we wanted. I suppose we could tell him that we changed our minds, but I think we both do want to be a little social tonight.”

“You’re right. I should share you with them for a little bit.”, she said extricating herself from the covers and Finn’s arms

“Nah. No sharing me anymore.”, Finn smirked cheekily, causing Rachel to laugh.

“You know what I meant. You are allowed to have friends, you know. I am not the only person in your life.”

“I know. But you don’t have to share me for sex anymore.”, Finn said, also standing up and kissing Rachel’s forehead. 

“Now let’s go eat!”, Rachel said, rolling her eyes and grasping Finn’s hand and pulling him to the door.

“Bet ya never thought you’d have to pull me toward the food.”

“This is a first!”, Rachel said laughing as they left her room.

“What’s a first? Oh wait, we probably don’t want to know, do we?”, Kurt asked as Puck snickered.

“Rachel pulled me toward the food, that’s all.”

“Well sex is a compelling activity to go hungry for.”, Puck pointed out.

“Oooh. This looks yummy!” Rachel said, peering into her takeout container. She took some chopsticks out and took a bite of the dumpling before shoving the remainder of it into Finn’s mouth.

“That’s full of vegetables! And it’s good?!”, Finn exclaimed.

“Oh, Finn, there is a whole world of food you have to discover here in New York. Green food can be good, you know!”, Kurt explained.

“I know. I took Rachel to a vegan restaurant last week! I’m totally getting better!”  
Puck made the sound of a whip and kept making whip motions with his arm.

“Happily whipped, dude. So happy. You have no idea.”, Finn said, grinning ear to ear. 

Puck put his hands up in surrender. “It’s actually good to see, man.”

“Oh come on, Puck. You’re going to give up on that one without even calling him Finnessa? I mean he’s ready to sign up for a lifetime supply of kale.”, Santana snarked from her perch on the arm of the chair that Kurt was sitting in.

“Santana, is it really necessary to call Finn names? It truly makes no sense to feminize his name simply because he has shown that he likes to be a thoughtful and attentive boyfriend. As a woman, why aren’t you insulted by the fact that calling Finn a girlish name implies a weak constitution?”

“Did you just call me weak?”, Finn asked, confused by Rachel’s whirlwind of SAT words.

“No.”, Santana sighed. “Your woman has a point, but it’s a point that ruins my fun. Puck and I have been calling you Finnessa for years whenever you went all emo or did some thoughtful shit, but without really thinking about what that meant. Your hobbit didn’t call you weak, but rather pointed out the reason WHY calling you Finnessa, being a feminization of your name, is an insult. Because being feminine is often erroneously associated with being weak. Shorty here was pointing out that I am a huge hypocrite because I don’t want females to be seen as weak creatures, but yet I encourage calling you girly names to imply that you’re weak.”

“Oh. Ok.”

“So, changing the subject. I don’t really want to talk about this, but what is the plan for tomorrow?”

Rachel pouted, but Finn responded, “I have a 10am flight, so I’m going to leave here at 7 to catch the train to the airport. I’m hoping that one of you can go to school with Rach?”

“Finn! Kurt, Puck, and Santana can’t just drop everything and rotate being my bodyguard! I’ll be fine! I have the restraining order!”

“I’m heading in to school with Rachel tomorrow. And pretty much every day because it’s my normal routine anyway.”, Kurt reassured Finn, earning a glare from Rachel. 

“Princess, we just want you safe, and between the three of us and how Kurt’s schedule mostly coincides with yours., I don’t think anyone will ever have to rearrange their schedule to be at school with you. It’s really not that big a deal.”, Puck pointed out.

“Fine, I’m not going to argue about it right now.”, Rachel said, but was still pouting.

“Rachel, I normally go to and from school with you. Tuesday is the only variable day, and I’m looking for an on-campus job for Tuesdays, so it’ll just be my normal routine like all the other days.”

“I know, but what if you’re sick and Puck and Santana are working? I will be fine going in on my own, but my loving, caring, boyfriend is going to have a heart attack and make someone bend over backwards just to watch over me.”

“I promise I’ll only go to school with you healthy and if I already have to go for some other reason. And I won’t tattle to Finn if you run off to school on your own once we have some time with Brody leaving you alone.”, Kurt assured her. 

“Hey!”, Finn protested. 

“Finn, darling. I am a grown woman and I am looking out for my safety. Please trust that I will be able to take care of myself. I know you just want me to stay safe, but I don’t want to be held hostage to this situation, okay?”

“Ok. I just don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt.”

“I know how that feels. I do understand, but we need to find balance here so I don’t feel trapped instead of just safe.”

“Oh. Yeah. Um. I’m sorry. Err... about that.”

“It’s okay, you’ve already apologized. I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad. I just wanted you to know that I get it.”

“He didn’t apologize to me for making us worry for months.”, Puck muttered.

“I’m sorry I made you worry, Puck. I didn’t want anyone to worry.”

“You’re a dumbass if you didn’t think that EVERYONE would worry about you in the Army. I mean sure, you’re a big guy and strong and when you’re not dancing, you’re somewhat coordinated, but you’re not invincible.”

“I guess I am a dumbass.”

“You’re not a dumbass. Don’t ever say that.”, Rachel said reproachfully.

“Rachel, it was a stupid move for me to join the army. It’s really okay. I deserve the name calling.”

“No one deserves name calling.”. Kurt chimed in. “Even if you did make a bad decision. Well a cascade of bad decisions, but whatever. It’s over, and you’ve moved on. Time to look forward.”

“Kurt’s right! Moving forward is good!”

“Speaking of moving forward, who wants their fortune cookie?”, Santana said, fishing one out of the bag. 

“Me!”, Rachel exclaimed, bouncing up from her spot on the couch.

Santana handed one to everyone, even if they didn’t respond quite as exuberantly as Rachel. 

“You will always be successful in your professional career.”, Finn smiled ear to ear before popping the entire fortune cookie in his mouth.

“Told you so.”, Rachel smiled at him. Finn grunted with his mouth full and pointed to her cookie. She cracked it open and pulled out her fortune.

“No distance is too far when two hearts are tied together.”, Rachel’s smile changed and she looked up with watery eyes. “It’s true.”

“Told you so.”, Finn smirked as he returned Rachel’s words to her, also putting an arm around her.

“Ok cookie, tell me my future.”, Puck exclaimed, popping open his package. “Heh. I guess we all have a meaningful fortune today. Mine says ‘Find a peaceful place where you can make plans for your future.’”

“It’s actually a little creepy how good these are today. Mine is cool, too. ‘You don’t get harmony when everyone sings the same note.’”, Kurt added.

“I LOVE that!”, Rachel exclaimed.

“What about you, Santana? You’ve been quiet.”, Finn asked.

“The cooler you think you are, the dumber you look.”, Santana scowled and sighed as she read her fortune out loud.

The room erupted in laughter, until Kurt caught his breath and managed to giggle between words, pointing out the obvious, “It’s not like we could all get perfectly poignant fortune cookies.”  
“Oh, I wanted to say that to high school Santana all the time.”, Rachel quipped.

Luckily, Santana wasn’t particularly irritable and grumbled, “Fair enough”.

As their conversation about the fortune cookies waned, the group started to break up. Kurt and Santana started cleaning up the leftover chinese food and their dishes. Rachel started packing up her things for school the next day. She only had her musical theory class, but she wanted to spend some time at the gym and in the dance studio since she wasn’t practicing as much as normal with their guests and the storm. She was also putting copies of her resume in her bag because she wanted to get a job on campus to start supporting herself a little better, so she wouldn’t have to rely on her dads as much. Finn and Puck put a random basketball game on TV, but they were talking, too. 

“So dude, are you gonna tell people about me when you go back?”

“I’m gonna tell them that you moved to New York.”, Finn replied, confused about what Puck was getting at.

“Not really what I meant, man.”

“Who do you think I’m going to talk to about having a massive orgy? That’s not really something I’m going to spread around.”

“I meant about me being into hot dudes as well as hot chicks.”

“Why would I tell people that? It’s not for me to tell. I learned my lesson. I’m not going to share any sort of information about sexuality, even if it’s kind of obvious, which it’s not with you. And outing Santana was an accident. Remember, everyone kind of knew anyway, and I was yelling at her to come out of the closet, I was implying she was gay, not confirming it, really. And I learned my lesson. Not gonna do that again.”

“Good. I’m not ready for that. I’m not sure if I’ll ever really share that unless I get serious with your brother. S’not cool to hide it if you’re dating.”

“Besides, who am I gonna tell? I mostly talk to Will, my mom, Burt, and Sam and Blaine. Blaine already knows, and I don’t see that coming up in conversation with any of the others. Even Sam, who you shared some girls with anyway.”

“Oh yeah. Well I didn’t want it to become a glee lesson or something.”

“You’re not Santana, and you’re graduated. Not in my glee club, so it wouldn’t be a relevant lesson for them.”

“Okay. I trust you, dude.” 

“Yeah, alright. Well if you don’t want it getting around, just don’t let Mercedes or Tina somehow find out. I’m not sure how THEY weren’t the ones to accidentally out Santana.”

“Well technically, you weren’t the first to out me.”, Santana pointed out, yelling from the kitchen..

Finn raised an eyebrow at her, so she continued, “Brittany said something about me playing for the other team on ‘Fondue for Two’ when they were on it.”

“I was just the dumbass that said it in a hallway where it was overheard and got put into a political ad on television.”

“I’ve gotten over it, you know. Sucks that Abuela still won’t speak to me, but I’m not living a lie anymore.”

“Well, I’m still sorry.”, Finn countered, not really sure what to say.

“Okay, Finn. You’ve talked to Puck about not outing him in Lima, you’ve apologized to Santana again, and now it’s time that you spend the rest of the evening with Rachel. We love spending time with you, but she needs you more right now.”, Kurt said, moving things along, since he was pretty sure that Rachel had long since finished her preparations for the next day and was probably more than ready for Finn to join her in their room, which was probably a huge fire hazard from all the candles she undoubtedly lit to set to the mood. 

“Um. Way to kick me out of the room, little brother.”

“I’m OLDER, Finn!!”, Kurt protested.

“Not bigger, though.”, Finn said, puffing out his chest, with a playful tone in his voice.

“No one’s kicking you out, dude. It’s pretty obvious that you’d rather spend the evening between Rachel’s legs than out here teasing Kurt.”

“Good point. Bye!”, Finn said cheerily as he headed to what would soon be his bedroom.

When he opened the door, he froze. Under his breath, he muttered, “whoa.” 

Rachel had lit a few large candles, which gave the room a soft, warm glow. Finn noticed that all were quite safely encased in glass and had fireproof coasters beneath them. Kurt’s imagination of her being a pyromaniac with the candles was quite overblown. His eyes didn’t rest on the candles for more than a second before his gaze was permanently shifted to his beautiful girlfriend. She was laying on the bedspread on her side, with her head propped up by her hand with her loosely curled locks flowing behind her. She smiled at him gently as he took in her soft pink lingerie. It was a delicate, lacy bustier paired with a matching tanga-cut thong and light pink knee socks instead of stockings. 

“You are beautiful.”, Finn murmured to her, still in awe by her perfect choices. He loved when she wore super sexy outfits in black and red, but sometimes, he actually preferred the softer, sweeter lingerie, because it was just like her. The knee highs were the touch that was uniquely her. It was something that no one would ever see on a Victoria’s Secret model, and he loved that.

“You make me feel beautiful, handsome.”.

Finn smiled at her, happy that she didn’t downplay or question his level of attraction to her. It had taken him so long to get to that point with her when they dated in high school, and while their separation and the rocky start to college had injured her confidence, he was pleased to see that his Rachel seemed to have bounced back. 

“I love you.”, he finally said, still looking down at her from his standing position next to their bed.

“I love you, too.”, Rachel said before snapping him out of his reverie with a seductive smile, “Why are you still standing there? You know you can make love to me if you want to.”

He pulled off his shirt and pants quickly and laid facing her in his boxers. He kissed her cheek and then whispered in her ear, “I want to. I will always want to.”

He ran his hand up her thigh, over her waist and side to her back, pulling her closer to him and kissing her softly, letting their lips and tongues melt together while his other hand tangled in her hair. One of her hands rested on his chest while the other squeezed his hip. As they kissed, Rachel thought about how lucky she was. Finn wasn’t only gorgeous and talented, but she loved him because he was supportive and not afraid to share his emotions with her. She felt so loved and whole again being with him. 

Finn’s kisses started to wander to her neck and his hands began to seek purchase on her breasts over their lacy entrapment. He paused to whisper to her, “I absolutely love this thing, but how do I take it off?”

“You sit back and watch.”, she replied softly, sitting up while he reclined. She released a bow at the back and pulled the garment off slowly. “I’m impressed you didn’t just yank it off and rip it.”, she added with a smirk.

“I’m not in a hurry for once. I know what is going to happen and I don’t need to rush it. I will always want you, and sometimes yeah, we get overwhelmed and frantically horny, but I like this too. I like it slow, too. We have all night and I plan on using every last minute of it.”  
“You’re perfect. You know that?”

“Yeah. But I’m only perfect for you.”, Finn smirked at her before pulling her down on him, causing her to squeak in surprise. He kissed her and then muttered, “Now where was I?” before flipping them over and hovering over her, kissing her neck while giving her breasts some soft attention with his hands. She moaned when he started focusing on her nipples. He gently rolled one between his fingers while he took the other in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it while sucking on it. Rachel was moaning as she was fully enjoying all of Finn’s attention. She tried to reach into his boxers, but her arms weren’t long enough to reach. Finn pulled his mouth off of her breast, but kept her nipples between his deft fingers, and said, “Rach, just let me love you. You don’t need to do a thing. I’ll let you know when to help me out okay?” Rachel nodded, understanding that he really enjoyed working her body into a frenzy. When he first started pleasuring her like this, she felt self-conscious and she felt like it was unfair to Finn that she couldn’t pleasure him at the same time. However, by the end of Senior year, Finn had explained to her that he really and truly liked worshipping her body and as much as he loved her touches and ministrations, he liked to focus on her without distraction sometimes, too. She couldn’t argue with having a boyfriend who genuinely wanted to spend time pleasuring her from every angle. Rachel also enjoyed feeling every touch without needing to think or do anything herself. Finn responded by kissing her neck again while pulling her nipples gently, then pinching them just enough and then rolling them again. This time, Rachel’s moans were accompanied by her feeling a familiar drop in her belly and an instant sensation of her juices preparing her for Finn’s massive equipment. She let her hips rise of their own accord in response, and felt Finn smiling against her skin as he moved his face back down to her breast. His tongue swirled around her left areola as he kept stimulating the right with his fingers. Rachel moaned again and she sought friction against Finn’s leg. He felt her dampened panties against his skin this time and snickered into her boob. 

“I'll get there, I promise.”, Finn whispered. “Patience, love.” He said, continuing his ministrations.

“Feels good. Want more.”, Rachel said breathily. 

“I know you do, cave-Rach. I'll get primal on you in time. Just enjoy yourself.”

Rachel whined, “Fiiiiin, touch me.”

“When you're this turned on just by me touching your breasts? I can't wait for you to experience the exquisite pleasure when I finally do. Just relax.”

He kept his hands and his mouth where they were for a moment, as Rachel sighed. She knew he wasn't going to give in so easily and resigned herself to waiting as he drew out the experience. She returned to moaning at the sensations she was feeling. When Finn could tell that she was steadily turned on, he surprised her by grasping her torso and pulling her up onto the pillows so that she was sitting, yet reclined. Then he started his slow descent, kissing nearly every inch of her body as she squirmed, knowing where he was headed. He bypassed what she assumed was his target and kissed down her leg instead, taking a moment to massage her tiny foot, still clad in knee socks. She gazed at him with appreciation. He was giving her the royal experience and she was further convinced that she was the luckiest girl in the world. He switched over to the other foot and when he was satisfied that her feet had been given enough attention, he paused for a moment. Rachel could see that he was thinking about something and let his mind work. First, he slowly pulled down her knee socks. Then, he reached over to Rachel’s dresser and swiped her strawberry vanilla body lotion. He warmed some between his hands and rubbed her lower legs thoroughly, massaging them. 

“Mmmmm...Finn, I am going to be so relaxed and ready for dance practice tomorrow. You are amazing.”

“You are the amazing one. I don't know how you do all the things you do. You have the perfect body, too. You truly deserve someone worshipping it at all times. I can't wait to be able to rub your sore muscles whenever you need.”

He paused to get more lotion and then worked up her legs, kissing up her inner thigh as he went. Rachel was getting more excited and restless as he worked his way up, but then groaned when he stopped abruptly.

“Is something wrong, Finn?”, Rachel asked, panting from her stimulated state, but concerned.

“Um. Err. Well, I used lotion and I didn't want to mess up the ph thing.”

“The ph thing? Oh!”, Rachel giggled when she realized that Finn was ready to start touching her but remembered that certain things weren't good for internal use. “Just go wash your hands, babe. I'll be here waiting.”

“You know, you don't have lotion on your hands. You could get started.”, Finn smiled cheekily at her.

“I thought I was supposed to let you do all the work this time?”

“I'll be right back”, Finn said, running out the door. A second later, Rachel giggled when she heard cat calls and whistles, clearly because Finn ran out wearing only his boxers.

He washed his hands and then tried to get Puck’s attention by making a loud, “pssst” sound from the bathroom door. Puck rolled his eyes, since Finn was not being nearly as stealthy as he thought. He got up anyway though. Finn put the water back on and then whispered, “do you have any of those super minty mints?”

Puck looked at him for a second before he realized exactly what was going on and chuckled. “I don't have Altoids, but I bet our resident lesbian does. She is the expert.” He walked away yelling, “oh Saaaaaaantaaaaaaaanaaaaaa!”. 

Finn groaned, but a moment later, a smiling Santana showed up with a tin full of the curiously strong peppermints. She winked and walked away without a word. Finn grabbed a few and crunched them up in his mouth quickly before heading back to Rachel. He put the open tin on her dresser quickly and crawled over her again, kissing her passionately. He then put a few mints on her torso and made quick work of retrieving them on his path toward Rachel’s center. When he finally reached his destination, he blew cool air on her, giving her a shiver before kissing her clit, making sure to poke his tongue at it and suck on it. Between all the buildup and the intensity with which he gave her the stimulation where she wanted it, she was primed for a nearly instant orgasm. If Finn didn't know better, he might have suspected that she had orgasmed based on the shriek of pleasure that emitted from her. He knew she was extremely close though. His mouth was still tingling from the Altoids, but he added another fresh one to transfer the spicy cooling effect to her sensitive parts. After licking a stripe between her legs, he swirled around her nub, sucked, and then slid his tongue between her folds, using his lips to massage her folds as he wiggled his tongue as deep as he could. By now, her shrieks were fairly continuous and he was increasing his intensity, grasping her butt firmly and pulling her harder against his face. For his finale he pulled his tongue out, plunging his fingers into her as he concentrated his sucking on her clit. A string of uncharacteristic expletives were uttered in a breathy tone, which was Finn’s signal, along with uncontrollable shaking, that the orgasm was on its way. His fingers worked more frantically and he sucked as hard as he possibly could until she was quaking around his fingers and her hips were hard to hold down. He was groaning into her as she came. After screaming his name so loud that it could've been heard in Manhattan, she tried to control her breathing and calm down. 

Finn was the first to speak, coming up from between her legs and curling around her. “That was amazing”,he said to Rachel.

“but…”, Rachel started to protest, still trying to catch her breath. Since he knew what she was going to say, Finn took her hand and settled it on his sticky, wet boxers. 

“Oh!”, she said, surprised. “But I didn't do anything!”

“Seeing you completely lose control and experience a fantastic orgasm is enough to trigger one in me. It's that hot.”

“You make me feel safe to lose control. I trust you. Plus, what you do to me is amazing. Seriously. Every nerve ending is triggered by you.”

“You make me feel safe to try new things with you. I like exploring you and finding out how you work. Plus, you are beautiful and sexy and you are the only one who can require me to summon the mailman still, which is a little embarrassing since I'm not 16 anymore.”

“I like that I excite you so much. You have amazing control now though, and if you let go every now and again in intense situations, it's really no big deal. You do recover lightning fast.”

“That control comes from a great desire for our lovemaking to last, because it's amazing, and I love that I have the skills now to make you go wild.”

“And look, there is that lightning fast recovery.”, Rachel pointed out when she felt his hard on push against her leg.”

“We have time for that. Unless you're worn out that is?”, Finn questioned.

“I’m ready for more.”, Rachel said, kissing his lips softly.

“But it's my turn to focus on you, this time.”, she continued.

“Nope.”

“What?”

“I just want to make love with you.”

“But, don’t you like what I do to you?”, Rachel pouted at him.

“Of course baby. But I already had one amazing orgasm. I don't want to run out of juice, so to speak, and I definitely want to be inside you, tonight, so I'd prefer a mutual lovemaking session to you undoubtedly giving me a mindblowing blow job.”

“You are not going to run out of Finn juice. You know that. We've gone many more than 3 rounds before.”, Rachel laughed.

“You can try to extract more after we make love.”, Finn replied with an insistent tone.

“But what if it's so good I pass out and don't get a chance to dote on you? It's gonna be awhile, baby.”

“You have nothing to worry about. I will still love you and come back to you as soon as I can with or without oral pleasure tonight.”

“I know, but I want to give you a proper send off.”

“Then let's make love. Please?”, Finn said, giving her his sweet smile. 

“That smile and your puppy dog eyes get me every time. You don't play fair.”

“Oh like your pout, or tears, or big brown eyes don't do the same to me? I think it's plenty fair.”, Finn chuckled. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. She sighed happily into the kiss and he shifted so that he was lying on top of her. He gently pushed into her and together, they found a slow, steady rhythm. Their arousal built slowly, their vocals rising gradually. As their climaxes overtook them, their shrieks were in perfect harmony. 

Outside of their room, both Kurt and Puck’s ears perked up at the harmonic emitting from their room. Kurt shook his head, while Puck reached for the sheet music they had been working on, looked at it and wrote a few notes down with a note to fit in the harmony somewhere. 

“You're putting their sex noise into the song?”

“It's a cool sound.”, Puck shrugged. 

“I can't believe they managed to harmonize a climax.”

“I'm not surprised. It's them.”, Puck explained.

Back in Finn and Rachel's room, Finn had rolled onto his back again and Rachel had curled into him, resting her head on his chest, with his long arm wrapped around her.

“We are going to have to set up regular skype dates.”, Rachel said when their breathing had slowed.

“I plan on calling every day. If we're able to skype, we will. I'm not going to neglect you. I want to see and hear from you, too. This isn't a one way street, Rachel.”

“I know. I'm just really going to miss you.”, Rachel said, snuggling into him harder. 

“Me too, Rach. Me too.”, Finn answered, holding her tighter.

Rachel almost drifted off to sleep when she startled slightly and spoke again, “Did you want…..?”

“No, I just want to hold you the rest of tonight. Can I just hold you in my arms?”

“I'd like that.”, she said and settled into his embrace again.

“Rach?”

“Hmm?”

“I don't want you to mope around when I'm gone, ok? I want you to focus on you and I want you to rock school and rock this city ok?”

“I will focus on school. You know I always do. Even during our worst times, I always try to keep school as a priority. I think I'll be okay this time. You might not be physically with me, but you're all mine, and I think that will help.”

“But promise me you'll have fun, too. I ruined your first New York months, and I want you to get those back.”

“Finn, I don't want those months back. They're part of my, well, our journey, and I want to experience New York not only on my own, but with you. But I will promise that I won't let experiences pass me by while I'm waiting for you to move here. Is that good enough?”

Finn smiled at her, “Yes. I love you.”

“I love you, too. And Finn? This goes for you too. I want you to enjoy your moments with the New Directions and enjoy living in Lima with your mom and Burt for this last little bit. So much will change moving here, so appreciate the time you have.”

“I will. I promise. I know our legacy is important.”

“Fly safe tomorrow, Finn.”

“I'll do my best. I'm not going to wake you in the morning. I have to be up earlier than you. So I'm going to say goodbye tonight.”

“I'll probably wake up anyway. I can feel you.”

“I know. Goodnight, Rachel.”, he said before kissing her sweetly and settling her in his strong arms. She snuggled into him and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep shortly.


	25. Uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rachel start their long distance stint (angst-free!) and Rachel starts auditioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit that this is a bit of a filler chapter - I don't want to jump to when Finn moves to New York, but I'm hoping to touch on a couple of things that I liked about Season 4 of glee (and insert Finn where I would've like him) and fix a few things I didn't. So you might see a little more borrowing of McKinley events (and maybe a few NYC events) along the way, but I am speeding up time a little more here.

Rachel woke up when Finn’s alarm rang. It wasn't loud, but she was attuned to it, wanting to wake up when he left. He stirred and tried to get up as quietly as possible, but she still awoke and said, “I'll let you get ready and pack, but please give me a kiss before you leave.”

“I promise”, Finn said and gave her a kiss on her forehead before rising entirely from the bed.

He kept true to his promise and gave her a proper kiss before he left for the train. Shortly after he left, Kurt came into Rachel’s room and was surprised to see her packing up her school work for the day and gathering her clothes. She looked up at Kurt’s shocked expression in the doorway and simply said, “I'm going to be okay. I promised him that I would keep on living and working hard. I'll miss him, but I'm going to be okay.”

“I know you will be. I just came in to see if you wanted to shower first if you were ready.”, he lied. 

“Yes, please let me hop in first.”, she said and grabbed her robe. 

The day went by in a blur for Rachel and Kurt. Rachel got a text from Finn saying that he had landed just before her musical theory class and he called when her class was over to tell her that he was safely at his mom’s house. He needed to get settled and take a nap before glee, so they kept their chat brief but promised to call later. Rachel was relieved that his journey was safe, and was able to better focus the rest of the day. She finished her new musical theory assignment and did some vocal exercises in one of the practice rooms before meeting Kurt in the library. Kurt saw her and waved so she would notice where he was. She spotted him and walked over.

“Finn is home safe”, she whispered. 

Kurt nodded, “I know. He texted me to let me know.”

“Good. I'm glad that he thought to let you know too. Are you ready to head back or do you have more work still?”

“I'm finishing an application for the library here. They need several people to answer research questions, part time. You should apply too. You're great at research, so you'd be great at it.”

“Do you have a link to the application? I could fill it out right now.”

Kurt nodded and sent her a quick email with the info. She sat down next to him and opened her laptop. They finished completing their applications and packed up. 

Walking into McKinley for the first time after Will and Emma’s wedding was eye opening for Finn. For the first time since he walked the halls as a National champion, he walked tall and with a purpose. Right before the wedding he had started to figure out what he was good at. While the fog Rachel left behind hadn't lifted, he was able to see better within it, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he needed that time apart to see himself the way she actually saw him. She said it when she was fifteen, but it has been true ever since; she knew him like no one else did. Better than he knew himself at the time, even. Nevertheless, he needed to find himself, which he did. He was more sure of himself in the last week or so before the wedding, but never as perfectly assured as he was at this very moment. He was not only sure of his skills as a glee club director, but was feeling like everything was coming together for him and that his hard work was paying off.

Glee practice wasn't terribly exciting. They were focusing on songs from movies with Mr. Schue and he would continue that lesson when Mr. Schue left on Thursday for his trip to DC and then he would figure out a new lesson for next week when he would be gone on his honeymoon. Mr. Schue noticed the spring in his step and asked what was different. Finn explained that he was back with Rachel, permanently and that he was figuring out his plans to move to New York. Will cautioned him not to move to New York just because of Rachel, but Finn was quick to cut him off.

“Will, I am moving for me. I have wanted to get out of Lima for as long as I can remember, even before Rachel. Yes, I am moving to New York specifically because she is there, but also because I feel that there are opportunities for me there too. I applied to schools. I'm just waiting to hear if I'm accepted. I already have a few leads on part time jobs to pay the shared rent. Plus, you know I'm a better person when I'm with Rachel.”

“And she is a better person with you. I am somewhat jaded about high school romances, given how mine ended, but you seem different than those I’ve seen before and certainly different than my own. Your relationship with Quinn reminded me more of Terri and I than I would've liked.”

“And you married her? Dude!”, Finn blurted out, then followed up with, “uh, sorry, I shouldn't have said that, man.”

“Not all of us find our soul mate at 16, Finn. You are very lucky.”

“I know. I've learned a lot and we have grown together. I think if we can keep on doing that, we will be okay.”

“I think you're right. Even when you've been apart, it's never been because you didn't love each other, that much is clear.”

They parted ways after clearing the sheet music and discussing the lesson plan. Finn realized that while a good amount of Will’s teaching was completely unplanned, when he actually thought ahead, there was a good reason behind the lesson and certain points he wanted to touch on along the way. He couldn't wait to learn more about pedagogy so that he could be an even better teacher than his teacher.

After glee practice, Finn drove home, eager to see his mom and Burt. He pulled into the driveway and grabbed the mail from the mailbox on his way inside. Burt wasn't home yet, but his mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner. 

“Hi mom!”, he greeted her cheerfully as he walked in.

“Finn!! You're home! How was New York? We barely heard from you and you barely posted on Facebook.”

“It was fantastic! Rachel and I bought a mattress and I built a frame for it and I built Kurt and Santana doors. Then Puck decided to stay and so we made more partitions and he took Rachel’s old bed. We went ice skating and Rachel taught me how to make her chickpea curry dish. Kurt and Rachel took me to the market, and did you know about menstrual cups? I asked Rach what stuff she used in case I ever had to pick it up for her when I move there and she said she just uses this cup thingie and that you might like it for long shifts instead of those pillow pad things. And I filled out some applications for jobs in May and talked to some employers when Rach was in class and Kurt was on campus. Ooh and Kurt and Rachel got assigned to do a really hot sex scene for their acting class, so I had to teach Kurt how to make out with her.”

While Finn rambled about his time in New York, leaving out the parts about the crazy orgy, his mom looked at him with amazement. She always knew he was meant to leave Lima, and once she saw him with Rachel, she knew he was going to end up in New York, but it surprised even her to see how quickly he was adjusting to a cohabitation relationship with her, and how quickly he was able to adjust and prepare for his city life. 

“Mom, why are you looking at me like that?”, Finn asked when he noticed that his mom was looking at him with awe and tears welling up in her eyes.

“Everything I always saw in my imagined future for you is happening. I am so proud, and so sad, and so very very happy for you. Wait, did you just say that you had to teach your brother how to make out with your girlfriend?”

“Oops, maybe I shouldn’t have shared that part. I think I helped though, they got major kudos from their professor at their first class performance. Apparently most students can't handle the intensity of the scene and bail or do a crappy job. Kurt had me believing he was into Rachel when they practiced for the rest of us. We already know Rach is an incredible actress, so I wasn't surprised there.”

“So did this settle the who was a better kisser argument, finally?”

“Sort of. It's Kurt and Rachel, it could always come back, but I think they both appreciate that they’re both good kissers and just a little different.”

“Oh, good. It's gotta be weird watching your brother and your girlfriend.”

“At first, but she had to kiss Blaine for West Side Story, so it's not my first time seeing her act. Though she was fully clothed in West Side Story.”

“She wasn't clothed for class?”, Carole raised her eyebrow at him.

“It was a sex scene, mom. She was in her most modest underwear. It was like she was at a beach in her bikini. Besides, she's gone shopping with Kurt and he regularly takes her to vogue to try on stuff. Pretty sure he’s seen her in less.”

“And you're okay with this?”

“I'm going to marry an actress. One who will likely be wildly successful. While Rach isn't keen on full on nude scenes, I do know that Broadway and tv and movies typically have romantic parts with sexy scenes. I mean Idina Menzel’s ass is in the Rent movie. If I want to be with Rachel, this is part of who she is, and sure, it's not awesome that she’ll make out with other guys, but I'm sure in our relationship and in our love to know that it's me that she means it with.”

“I don't know how, but I’ve managed to raise the best future husband. You have grown to be a wonderful man.”

“Oh, mom, stop”, Finn said bashfully at her gushing before giving her a big hug.

“Oh!”, she exclaimed from his bear hug, startling him. “I almost forgot. You got mail.”

“Good mail?”, Finn asked tentatively.

Carole stayed silent as she pulled the envelope from his mail pile and handed it to him.

“It's thick”, she said with tears in her eyes.

Finn’s eyes got wide when he took in the name of the school on the envelope.

“No way.”, he whispered as he opened the envelope and read the words that he so wanted to see.

Dear Mr. Hudson,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected for admission into the music program at Long Island University: Brooklyn, for the B.S. In Music Education in Urban Schools. Please complete the enclosed paperwork to finalize your enrollment for Fall 2013 and to prepare for your arrival on campus. We look forward to seeing you in August.

Sincerely,

Richard Sunday  
Senior Associate Dean of Admissions  
Long Island University Brooklyn

“Mom, I need to call Rachel”, he said slowly, with tears in his eyes.

“I know, honey.”, she said, smiling. She knew he got in to his top choice, but she also knew that he had to actually tell Rachel first. She knew she would never be losing Finn to Rachel, but she knew that his heart was no longer protected solely by herself. Rachel was his number one, his future. She knew she was not replaced, but he was merely growing up, and as the future mother of her grandchildren, Rachel should rightfully be his priority. She smiled wide and let the tears fall when she heard him speak when Rachel answered.

She could hear the emotion in his voice as he told his future wife that he was on his way to securing their future. She heard the watery sound of a relieved man, of a man who was just starting to believe that his future was limitless, and she heard the happy tears in his voice when the beginning of his dreams was within reach. 

His voice wavered a little when he spoke following her cheerful, “Hello, Finn”. “Rachel”, he breathed out. “All our dreams are going to come true.”

He sounded so dreamlike to her, as if he was speaking from within a cloud of disbelief, that she replied quickly, “Are you okay, Finn? Are you drunk? What happened in glee? What are you talking about?”

Finn chuckled nervously at her concern and he said the words that she had been waiting to hear for a year, calmly and surely this time, “I got in, Rach. I got into the music education degree program at Long Island U.”

It took Rachel a second to register what he just told her. “Oh my god! FIIIIINNNN!!!!! Have you told your mom and Burt, or Kurt? That's a perfect school for you. I am so happy, Finn! Happy for you, happy for us, and just happy.”, she squealed and rattled off a barrage of questions. 

“Well, I think mom figured it out, because she gave me the envelope and I opened it right in front of her, but then I started tearing up and told her I had to call you. So technically, I told you first. But she probably knows. It's the thick envelope.”, he explained.

“Finn Hudson, you get back into the kitchen and tell your mother!”

At that point, Kurt had heard the squealing and got up to be nosy, and heard the admonishment as he knocked on her door.

“Rachel, what is my brother doing now?”, Kurt yelled through the door.

“Is that Kurt?”, Finn asked, hearing the commotion.

“Yeah, it's Kurt.”,Rachel said, then yelled, “come in, Kurt!” Before asking Finn, “do you want to tell Kurt, or do you want me to or do you want to tell your poor mother first?”

“You tell him, then I'll go tell mom, but I think she knows, Rach.”

Rachel smiled at Kurt before yelling out excitedly, “Finn got in at Long Island University!!”

Then Kurt was squealing and exclaiming, “He didn't tell Carole, yet?” Before pulling the phone from Rachel, changing it to speaker, and telling him, “Finn, go tell Carole and Dad!” 

“I will, geesh. I just wanted to tell Rachel first. It didn't seem real until I did.”

“Finn, I love you. We can talk more later. I am so happy and proud of you.”

“Congrats, Finn. You did good.”

“I love you too, Rach. Thanks, little bro. Bye.”

“Bye!”, Rachel and Kurt said together.

Finn walked back to the kitchen, smiling.

“Sorry I ran away so quick, mom. I got in. I had to tell Rachel.”

“Oh Finn, please! I know! Does it feel real now?”

“Yeah. It does. Real, and amazing.”

“Congrats, you know you've worked hard for this and I couldn’t be prouder.”

He thanked his mom and headed up to his room to unpack and get ready for the next day before dinner. He wanted to be ready for bed before his skype date with Rachel and wanted to settle in tonight. Tomorrow he would start the long to-do list of things to do before he moved to New York.

More congratulations came via text from Will and during dinner from Burt. Then he rehashed the PG 13 version of his trip to Burt. Burt was amused by Kurt and Rachel's assignment and raised an eyebrow at Finn’s nonchalant mention of buying a bed with Rachel. It wasn't until the two men were doing dishes while Carole read a book, that Burt actually had a discussion with Finn. “You’re being careful with her, right?”, he asked bluntly.

“She is on the pill.”

“That doesn't sound like you're being as careful as you can.”

“We are, most of the time.”

Burt raised an eyebrow. 

Finn exclaimed, “She told me not to! Trust me, I asked every time!”

“As long as you realize what you're doing and know that a baby wouldn't be the best thing for you two at the moment, and I know you two, there is no way either of you could give it up like Quinn. Even that ice princess seemed to be broken after that and she knew where her baby was.”

“I know. We are planning on being more careful when I return and it's not so um, urgent.”, Finn blushed.

Burt chuckled at that, “Oh young love, I get it, I do. And with you two always seeming more mature, it's nice to know that in some ways, you are still 19. I'm surprised that you even got out to go ice skating and shopping and all that.”

“Burt, I am going to marry her. Probably when I move there. I have a plan.”

“All I ask is that if you elope, that you let your mother be there too. She won't stop you.”

“I know. And I will. If it all works out, it will be a surprise wedding for Rachel, but guests will know the plan.”

“How on earth are you going to pull that off?”

“Well, we did plan a wedding already and I have Kurt.”

“You know when this surprise will take place?”

“May 26”

“Is that a good idea? I mean that's the day you put her on a freaking train instead of marrying her.”

“I'm replacing the bad memories with good ones. It was supposed to be our anniversary and so it rightfully should be. Plus, she will be done with exams, and I'll plan to start working after our honeymoon. And with enough help from Kurt, I bet whatever Rach lines up for the summer can wait a week or so, too.”

“You've really thought about this, huh?”

“Of course.”

“It's been your plan for a while, huh?”

“Since she called me after her winter showcase.”

“When she had a boyfriend?”

“That sucked, but I knew she wasn't going to be with him long term.”, Finn explained and then paused briefly.

“She wouldn't have needed to call me if she was.”

Burt shrugged. He knew Finn and Rachel had a connection. He got it, but even though he felt connections with Kurt's mom and with Carole, what Finn and Rachel had seemed extreme. It was remarkable that they could handle something that powerful at their young age.

“So Kurt had to make out with her in their underwear?” 

“Yeah, I would've been jealous if it wasn't so hilarious.”

“She isn't his first girl, I mean he did kiss Brittany.”

“And she won't be the last, either. He wants to be an actor, so it will probably happen again, unless he only takes on gay dude roles or something. They both said it was a good acting exercise. And Rach said she helped him improve his technique.”

“So Blaine should be happy?”

“Oh, he was.”

“Blaine was there?”

“Yeah, he showed up for the weekend. His parents are ticked off though - since he missed school on Monday because his train was cancelled due to the snow.”

“His dad is an ass. He will be better off once he's out of Lima. I'll vouch for him at school if they won't excuse the absence, not that one will cause problems.”

“Will is taking care of it. His parents wouldn't write the note, but Will is overriding it with a letter from Emma explaining that he was on a college visit as per her guidance.”

“I figured something like that would happen.”

“So Kurt and Blaine are back on?”

“Not officially. Kurt doesn't want to do long distance, but if they’re in the same place, they seem to be together.”

Burt sighed and Finn let it go, not wanting to explain how Puck and Kurt were now sort of a thing.

“So, when do I permanently lose a mechanic at the shop?”

“I'll take some days here and there, but let's say May 21, so I have time to pack up and get to New York and finalize all the plans. You and mom should plan to come that weekend. I know Rachel would want you there, and I want you there too.”

“I'll give you as many hours as I can before you leave. I know you’re saving up.”

“Thanks! Will is trying to get me paid for the time he is on his honeymoon, too, and he wrote a grant to see if he could get me a small stipend for my time there, too. Basically he wants my unpaid internship to be a paid one. He is looking into the finances of the Grease production too. A lot of people came, so it should have made a profit to afford a director.”

“That's cool he is looking for money for you.”

“Even if he couldn't or just didn't think of it, it got me into college, so it wasn't for nothing.”

“Good attitude to have about it. So, how is Rachel’s situation going? Any word on her dads changing their minds about supporting her choices?”

“She isn't speaking to them, but so far, her tuition is paid for this year and she has a credit card they get the bill for and one that she gets the bill for. Nothing has been turned off, nor did they actually threaten to cut her off, but she wants to support herself anyway. She is looking for a job, regardless. They don't have access to her main bank account anymore, not since she turned 18 and moved all her money over to a New York bank. As far as she could tell, they haven’t taken anything from her childhood account, which she finds additional money in from time to time. If she books a show this summer, she won't have to worry.”’

“I know they want her on the fast track to Broadway, so cutting off her tuition and support would be counterproductive to their goal.”

“Well, and the whole argument wasn't because they didn't want to support her. They were just angry that she was back with me and didn't like how she was treating Brody. I think they all just need to cool off. And then Rach can tell them what an ass Brody was. Then I think this will all blow away.”

“Blow over? Probably.”

“Well it looks like we've restored the kitchen to clean. I'm gonna go upstairs.”

“Tell Rachel we said hi. I think I might call Kurt and harass him about kissing Rachel.”

Finn laughed and bounded up the stairs by twos.

Finn and Rachel’s video chat mostly consisted of him telling her about the movie music assignment and his conversation with Burt. Rachel found it refreshing that both Burt and Carole were seemingly okay with the fact that her and Finn were open about being sexually active. Resigned to the fact was probably more accurate, but they were supportive, and that was a good thing. She told Finn that she wished her dads were more supportive of them, but that she wasn't going to back down from what she wanted to get that support. She told him about her day and the library job that she hoped to get with Kurt. It wouldn't bring in a lot of money, but it was something relatively steady with few hours for the rest of the semester. Finn reiterated to her that he would support her and that she didn't need to get a job if it was going to interfere with her school work. He did think that the library job would be cool though, because she could be doing some of her school work when no one was asking questions. Their conversation dwindled into declarations of their love for each other, so they said goodbye and thought that their first day of long distance wasn't too bad.

The next day, Finn worked the morning shift at the shop and then showered and headed to McKinley for the afternoon glee lesson and after school rehearsals. He assumed that it would be an uneventful day, but instead he was surprised that only two years after he had walked the halls in a pair of white boxer shorts, and nearly got expelled, that three of the glee guys totally got away with wearing white briefs in school. He tried to focus on the performance, which he thought was a totally kick ass mashup of Danger Zone and Old Time Rock and Roll, but he had a hard time not being annoyed that they somehow didn't get caught dressed inappropriately for school. He tried to put it out of his mind for the rest of glee. He succeeded and thought that he gave some pretty insightful suggestions and good encouraging remarks. He went over lesson plans with Will and then headed home. When he was driving, his annoyance came rushing back. Why did everything have to be hard for him, he thought. Why did he have to be the trailblazer who paved the way for the next generation to prance around in underwear without getting busted for it? By the time he pulled into the driveway, he was fuming. Luckily, he had the house to himself, so he could slam doors and stomp around to let it out a bit. He was stomping up the stairs with a snack, considering a trip to the gym, when his phone rang. He wondered, when he heard the ringtone, if Rachel really could sense when he needed her. 

“Hey Rach.”, he answered the phone, trying, but miserably failing at trying to sound cheerful.

Rachel instantly responded to the odd tone in his voice, “Baby, what's wrong? You sound miserable.”

“It's probably silly or petty to be bothered by this. Nothing to worry about, I promise.”, Finn hedged, thinking that he was really sort of jealous and it wasn't that big of a deal.

“Your emotions are your emotions. It's not silly or petty to be bothered by things. It's how you deal with the fact that it bothers you that really matters. It makes me sad to hear your voice so down.”, Rachel explained. “Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?”

“You're gonna think I'm ridiculous.”

“Did you not hear what I just told you? If something is bothering you, I want to help you. I am not going to think you're ridiculous. I'm sure there is a reason why you're upset but whatever happened.”

“I usually do feel better after talking to you.”

“Then you should talk to me.”

“The glee guys did a song in their underwear and didn't get in trouble. They came into the choir room, from the hallway, too, so they had to be out there.”

“Are you upset that they were in underwear or that they got away with it?”

“I don't care that they were in their underwear. It made sense for the performance. I'm just tired of everything being harder for me than for everyone else. I'm the one that had to join glee first and cross the picket line for football because of it. I sang ‘push it’ at a pep rally to make glee seem cool. I had to man up and save the day for Sophomore year Sectionals even though I really felt like crawling into a hole with embarrassment. I had to be humiliated for walking down the hall in my Rocky Horror outfit and now it's no big deal. I had to overcome my own insecurities so many times for glee, and it just sucks. I sound ridiculous don't I? I can hear myself and even I see that. I'm a better person for all of it. But it still pisses me off.”

Rachel let him vent. She knew that he knew overcoming all those obstacles have made him a better person, but recognized that it was difficult to see people easily skating through something you yourself struggled with. 

“Of course it does. You fought and struggled and got embarrassed to make change at McKinley. You might not have realized that you were making changes, or even trying to consciously, but you did. And now you're seeing the fruit of your labor, so to speak. The glee boys benefitted by your foray into public exhibitionism.”

“And they weren't exactly walking the crowded hall, either.”

“Yeah, it's not entirely clear why you would do that on purpose when you were nervous to begin with.”

“It was a misguided attempt to get more comfortable with being in my underwear on stage. Emphasis on the misguided part.”

“Junior year Rachel wishes she could've seen that. You never took off your shirt around me back then.”

“You wanted to see me like that Junior year? Why didn't you just ask? I mean, I was a little insecure, but I would've done it for you, especially if it meant it would turn you on.”

“It was my weird prude phase, but that doesn't mean that I didn't want to see you. I mean, I wasn't lying when I said girls want it as much as boys at that silly celibacy club meeting. I really wanted it, but I was scared of the consequences. I think Quinn kind of spooked me. I needed to get over that. I never really knew that they didn't use protection at all when Quinn alluded to trusting Noah as a method of birth control. It wasn't until I was actually considering it anyway that I was fully aware they didn’t use anything. I wasted a lot of time because I thought their method had failed and I was terrified of getting pregnant as a teenager.”

“You weren't that bad. I mean, yeah, I was going crazy because I was a horny boy, but you gave me more in just a little make out session than I had ever felt before. I think we had the right progression in the physical stuff. We were both ready, really, truly, ready, when we made love for the first time.”

“We proved that our love was more than a physical connection by waiting a little to share that, too.”

“Absolutely.”

“So, are you feeling any better about all the glee guys in their underwear?”

“Why is it always me paving the way, so it's easier for others?”

“Because you're a leader, Finn. Also, you have a vision for how the world should be and strive to make it so. You leave things better than they were before. It's not easy, but you leave an indelible mark on the world.”

“And I want to be that guy, but when is someone going to pave a way for me, so I can skate through something?”

“I wish I knew, but I try to make things easy for you. Kurt sometimes does, too.   
Last year, you two would work together to get permission to do stuff, which was sort of Kurt paving a way.”

“And you do. Kurt, too.”, Finn assured her. “But not in the same sense. I do appreciate all you do, though.”

“I think being an only child for so long also sets you up for that dynamic. Though I suppose first borns also have that issue. Who do we know that is an older sibling?”

“Puck, Brittany, and Sam are the only ones that come to mind.”

“Well, ask one of them how they deal with the phenomenon and maybe that will help you.”

Finn grew quiet in his thoughtful contemplation. He wasn't sure Puck would be helpful, and he knew Brittany would be useless, but Sam might have useful insight. He promised Rachel that he would talk to Sam the next day. 

Finn was in the middle of talking to Sam on Thursday when he heard Rachel text him.

He tried to wait to look at his phone, since Sam was explaining his attitude about making life easier for his siblings, but ultimately, Sam saw the distraction on his face and said, “Finn, it's okay to look at your phone, it's your Rachel buzz and you won't be able to think clearly until you know what she is trying to tell you.”

“Thanks man.”,Finn replied and checked his texts. The words, ‘Time to chat?’, appeared and Sam chuckled, “tell her I said hi!”, before heading off to his math class.

Finn hit the icon to call her, and in a matter of seconds, the halls emptied and he had Rachel’s beautiful voice squealing into his ear, “Finn! I got an audition tomorrow for a new off-Broadway musical! I'm so excited!”

As he reached the choir room and the glee office, he answered with enthusiasm, “That's amazing!! I'm excited for you! What is the part like?”

“They didn't disclose much, only that it was a story of a girl who desperately wants to fit in. I figured that I knew a lot about that!”

“I like that you're unique.”

“I actually like that about myself, too, now. But I can relate to the feelings of the character.”

“Do you know what you're going to sing?” 

“I have to try out a few options. I'm not sure what kind of sound they're looking for.”

“I’m not sure it matters. Is there a song that you can think of that really shows your whole range and would be kind of unique to the theater crowd?”

“Hmmm..I'm not sure. Should I break out Celine again? Or Barbra?”

“You sound great on those songs, but no. It's too generic in the theater crowd. And nothing from Rent, Wicked, Phantom, or Cats, either. You won't stand out even though you have an exceptional voice. What about ‘Creep’? It's got great vocals and emotion, but would be unexpected and stand out.”

“You're amazing - that's exactly the type of song I should do. But maybe not Radiohead. What do you think of Alanis Morissette? Uninvited might work.”

“You would rock that. What about ‘More than a Feeling?’ Or ‘Wheel in the Sky?’ I'm sure you could rearrange them to make them harder, like throwing a key change and some power notes in there.”

Rachel thought about his suggestions for a moment, but then realized that the audition was the very next day, so she didn't have time to completely arrange a cover for herself. She had to be able to sing the song well already and be able to adjust on the fly if necessary. she replied, “Those are great suggestions, Finn. But the audition is tomorrow and I could only pull off a pretty straight cover of Boston. I might be able to do something with Wheel in the Sky, since I'm extremely familiar with Journey, but I don't think I have time to do enough with it. I have to think of what is in my repertoire, but sort of unexpected.”

“What about ‘Livin’ on a Prayer’?”

Rachel giggled. “You realize that you can't actually attend my audition, right?”

“I know, but that performance was so freaking hot! On second thought, don't do that for your audition.”

“Maybe ‘Glitter in the Air’?”

Finn thought that while he has heard Rachel sing that song and beautifully, that she should go with something with a rock sound, because it would make her stand out more. But he hesitated, because he wasn't sure if it was his bias toward rock and the fact that he got turned on by Rachel singing his favorite songs or that she would stand out in a good way.

“I still think you want something like a rock anthem or rock ballad for this first audition. I might be biased, though.”, he told her honestly. “I am suggesting songs that I love and that might be because the combination of my favorite songs and your voice is generally a huge turn on. I do think it would be good for reasons other than my hard on, though. I mean, your resume will tell them that you are capable of classical stuff and Broadway standards, but your audition song will set you apart from the Broadway wannabes that are one-trick horses.”

“One trick pony is what you mean, sweetie. But yeah, I agree that putting my spin on a rock song is the way to go. I think I'm going to use Alanis. I don't have to adjust too much and know it well. I will however arrange and practice some of your other suggestions for the future, because they were very good songs for my repertoire.” 

“You have no idea how much I'd love to see you rock out again.”

“Oh do you?”, Rachel said, teasing him.

“I'd pay good money.”

“What if I would just want payment in another form?”

Finn grinning and was suddenly aware that he was still at McKinley, but said cheekily, “I could arrange that, too.”

Rachel giggled, “okay, well let's see what I can do about this audition first and then maybe I can arrange something.”

“I look forward to that.”, Finn said with a goofy smile on his face when Will walked in. Will saw his face and said, “Tell Rachel I said hi”.

“Hey, Rach. Will just walked in, I gotta go. He says hi, though.”

“Tell Mr. Schue that I said hi too! I love you, Finn.”

“Love you too! Break a leg, tomorrow!”

“Thank you. Bye, Finn.”

“Bye, Rach.”

Finn hung up his phone and said to Will, “I really cannot wait to marry that woman.”

Will chuckled, “I don't think that's surprising. You'll get there. No rush now, right? I mean, you're together, so there really isn't any reason to push it.”

“Oh, there is always a reason to push it, Mr. Schue.”, Finn snickered and then added, “Push it, real good.”

“You know that performance scarred me for life. I can't believe that was all Rachel's idea. She seemed so wholesome.”

Finn blurted out, “oh, I can” before he turned beet red, partly from the fact that he just alluded to his sex life to his mentor and former teacher and partly from trying not to laugh, because he knew Rachel was just as horny as Puck and Santana. 

Will knew that Finn and Rachel had been sexually active for a while now, but to hear Finn actually reference it to him was new. He had been talking the talk about wanting Finn to be his friend, not just his former student who he is mentoring, but as of yet, neither of them had really walked the walk getting into that deeper level personal stuff in a non-crisis situation. So he took in Finn’s red face and chuckled, replying, “I guess you would know best.”, nonchalantly.

Finn’s face turned to shock as he heard Will, prompting Will to laugh again. “Don't look so surprised. It's not surprising that you and Rachel have been in an adult relationship for a while now. Both of you were so much more focused and relaxed once you err…hit the home run, so to speak. Had to have been around the time of the musical, huh? I mean not everything was smooth sailing, but it seemed that you both dealt with the stuff that came your way much better after that point. Well until she went to New York and you headed off to Fort Bragg, but again, that just proves the point that everything is better when you two are getting it on, together.”

“Uh, yeah. Life is much better when I'm with Rachel. And um...opening night of West Side Story. You really nailed that timeline.”

“Well you were both a lot more handsy after that, too. Plus, there were a lot of weird scales being practiced by you two in some very odd places and it didn't sound the usual teenage romp. I really let it slide because I knew it was actually good for everyone for you two to be together and I trusted the both of you to be careful.”

“Oh good, I was hoping you weren't really that dumb to be falling for all those stupid explanations.”, Finn said, relieved.

He continued, “I think Rachel would be mortified to know that, but thanks. It's always good to know that we had someone on our side. When Kurt and Blaine spilled the janitor’s closet scales story to my mom, she said that they should've just let Rachel and I sleep over at each other's houses so that we wouldn't get in trouble other places. We managed not to get in trouble because of you, so thanks.”

“I don't see Rachel's dads going for that, though.”

“Well they weren't around a lot anyway, so we used that to our advantage, but yeah, while they liked me, they are really not happy that we are back together. Apparently, I'm a distraction and was only good enough to be her high school boyfriend.”

“I'm sure Rachel disagrees.”

“That is an understatement. She isn't talking to them now. I am going over there at some point before I move to New York. I want to at least try to get their blessing before proposing and marrying her.”

“You're proposing again?”

“I plan on marrying her the same day, too. Kurt and I are planning a proposal and surprise wedding. Are you free May 26? We'd love to see you in New York.”

“Wow, Finn. I wouldn't miss it if you are serious about it.”

“I'm pretty sure that she will love it.”

“Grand romantic gestures are totally her style and that sounds like the ultimate one.”

“Well, I hope she'll like it. If she doesn't want a surprise wedding, then it'll be a really kick ass engagement party.”

“After two false starts, I don't see Rachel passing up the opportunity to marry you on the spot. The details don't seem important to her.”

“That's what I’m hoping for.”, Finn smiled before switching gears to the glee lesson. Will explained his plans one last time, before the New Directions started trickling into the choir room.

After watching the girls perform Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend/Material Girl, Finn couldn't help noticing that Will basically said that it was a wonderful performance, but didn't give them any constructive feedback. The song was barely a mashup and he knew from Kurt and Rachel’s insistence that he watch Moulin Rouge, that the mashup was not an original one. He thought they could've made a much better arrangement using more of Material Girl’s hooks. Finn intended to ask him why he didn't give any suggestions for improvement, but Will was in a hurry to leave and finish packing for his honeymoon, so Finn didn't get the chance to ask.

He worked another few hours at the tire shop and reheated the dinner that his mom had Burt deliver to him on his break. As he worked on the routine jobs, he planned out his lesson for the following day. He wrote down his plan in the binder he brought with him during a break. He was tired when he finally got to his bedroom that night. He wanted to start going through his stuff, but wanted to make sure to check in with Rachel, first. He knew her well enough to know that she might not want to talk a lot the night before an audition, but he didn't want to neglect her either. He sent her a text.

“Hi Rach, I know you might be resting your voice, but I wanted to let you know that I'm home now and if you wanted to talk or Skype, I can.”

“I'm still practicing. I'll see how tired my voice is in another 20 minutes. I might just have a text session with you, though, if that’s okay.”

“Works for me, babe. Just let me know when you're free. I'll be around. I love you.”

“I love you too, Finn.”

First, Finn set aside the tiny box with Rachel’s engagement ring and went through his desk drawer to find the paperwork from when he bought it. He planned on heading to the jewelry store to upgrade it between his morning shift and glee. From there, he decided to go through that drawer and decide what was moving to New York from that drawer. It was a decidedly easy drawer, since it was his important document drawer and a file drawer. Clearly it was all going with him - he started a list of packing plans. He wasn't going to pack yet, since he still needed to live in Lima for about two and a half more months, but he did want it to be an organized thing and figured that some non-essential things might be able to be packed ahead of time, and brought to New York on visits. After the drawer, he decided that he should go through at least one box in his closet. He went through the box and easily sorted out things that were going, things that he was tossing, selling, or giving away, and things that he was going to see if his mom and Burt wanted. He soon realized that additional boxes for sorting would be helpful, so he ran down to the garage and grabbed a few folded boxes. 

His mom saw him and asked, “Finn, you don't move for another two months, what are you doing?”

“I'm going through my closet. I got some boxes to sort things slowly. I want to be able to think through what I'm taking and what I don't need or want. I'm not packing yet. I know I'm here for a while and don't want to live out of boxes. Also, I might be able to move things there each time I visit if I don't need them here but do want them there.”

“You're really excited, aren't you?”

“I'm going to miss you, but yeah, I'm very excited. Actually, mom, are you free for a while around lunch time?”

“I am free until 2:30. I have the evening shift tomorrow. What do you need?”

“Well, I was hoping to take you out to lunch and then I was hoping you could help me pick out wedding bands and figure out how to upgrade Rachel’s engagement ring.”

“I would be honored to help you. But don't you already have wedding bands?”

“We got the simplest, cheapest bands we could last year, but we are in a much different place this year, so I wanted to get us grown up rings. I'm hoping that I can return the bands we bought or sell them.”

“Oh, Finn! I can't wait.”

“I should probably get some advice from Kurt, too, huh?”

“I think he would appreciate that, and he knows Rachel’s style better than anyone else, well other than you, but you don't know the terminology to know what to ask for.”

“That is true, but I did ok without knowing the words the first time. I did that all on my own.”

“I think Kurt was more angry that you didn't ask for help than he was about you being too young.”

“Yeah, I'm gonna call him when I'm waiting for Rachel to stop practicing.”

Carole smiled at him and he bounded up the stairs to his room with the boxes. He called Kurt and turned on the speakerphone so he could still sort stuff when he was talking. Kurt answered as he was labeling the sorting boxes. 

“Are you bored because Rachel is practicing?”

“No, I wanted to talk to you about rings. And I'm multitasking. I'm sorting crap from my closet.”

“Oh. Well that definitely sounds like something to talk to me about.”

“Yeah, that's why I called. Anyway, what should I do to upgrade Rachel's ring? And what kind of wedding bands should I ask to look at?”

“Let's start with the engagement ring. What do you mean by upgrade?”

“Well, I want to keep the heart shaped diamond -it's a half carat, and the perfect size for Rachel’s tiny hands, but it's all lonely on the ring. I thought about putting our birthstones on either side, but with them being different, I thought it would look weird.”

“I think that maybe two little round diamonds would work. Ask to see a new setting for your heart diamond, maybe you don't even need the extra diamonds if they have a fancier setting. If you do go with stones, maybe pink diamonds?”

“I bet Rachel would like pink.”

“She loves the ring as it is, too, you know.”

“I know, that is one reason why I'm keeping the heart diamond.”

“I have no idea how you managed to find a heart shaped diamond engagement ring. Most people want a classic cut, rather than something so whimsical. But she adores it and loves that it's not like most people’s, and she loves that it's a heart because it's a symbol of her love for you and your love for her.”

“I know. That's what I thought when I picked it out. So, what should I do for wedding bands?”

“Well, if you go with colored stones for Rach, then do a channel set alternating the diamonds and color stones. For you, go with what you want. I don't think you need stones, but maybe a brushed or hammered ring?”

“hammered? Couldn't I get a plain ring and hammer it myself? People buy it hammered on purpose?”

“Just ask to see one, Finn. See if you like it.”

At that point, Rachel walked out of the practice room and found Kurt in the hall.

“Ooh, what is Finn trying?”

“Oh hey Rachel. Are you all done?”, Kurt asked, buying some time to make up what he should say.

“I think I've practiced enough. You didn't have to wait for me.”

“Oh yes I did. I don't need Finn’s wrath.”

Finn laughed. “Thanks for watching out for her, Kurt. Thanks for the advice too. Let me know when a good time to start wedding planning is.”

“No problem, and I'll let you know. Wait. What??!”

“Oh I forgot to tell you the whole plan. Um, we can't talk with Rach there though, so I'll email you. Get her home safe, little brother, ok?”

“Will do. Bye, Finn.”

Kurt turned his phone screen off and gave Rachel his arm. “Shall we head home, diva?”

“Yes, should've had you tell Finn that I'll text him when I get home, but I'm sure he figured out what was happening.”

“Yep.”

“So what are you trying to convince Finn to try?”

“A kiwi. Nothing exciting.”

“He has an aversion to green things at first.”

“Yeah, he really does!”, Kurt said, relieved that Rachel bought it and made a mental note to text Finn quick and let him know that Rachel might mention his little white lie.

Soon they were home and while Rachel started her nighttime routine, Kurt sent off a quick text to Finn to alert him to the kiwi situation.

Finn’s response to Kurt was, “So now I’m going to have to try a kiwi? You know she’s not gonna let up until I do.”

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. A second later another text came from Finn simply saying, “Thanks.”

Rachel finished up in the bathroom and retreated to her room after singing out “Goodnight Kurt”. She snuggled into her bed and sent Finn a text letting him know that she was home, but wanted to rest her voice for her audition. A moment after she sent it, Finn sent her a reply.

“I understand. I started going through my stuff so I can figure out what to sell or toss, and what to bring with me to New York. Next time I visit, I might bring some of my summer clothes with me in an extra suitcase so I can start moving stuff in.”

“Wow, you didn’t waste any time.”

“I’m excited about moving in with you. Plus I have some time, even with working and glee.”

“So you’re on your own again with them tomorrow? That must be exciting.”

“It is. I have my lesson plan all set. There is so much more that Will could’ve done with them, even today, and I don’t want to make his mistakes. I want to help these kids get really good.”

“Mr. Hudson. I wish you were my teacher.”

“You know, I’m imagining you saying that in a sexy voice, but it doesn’t quite come through in the text.”

“You can teach me some things when you come back here. I’m a VERY good student.”

“I can’t wait to see how good a student you are.” Finn thought for a moment, the texted again.

“Do they have the Kama Sutra at the library?”

“Um. I’m not sure. That might be a good book to own, Finn. I bet there is even a highly inappropriate app for that, too.”

When she waited for Finn to type back to her, she opened her laptop, logged onto amazon and ordered the Kindle version to the cloud, which she had long ago linked to Finn’s account.

“There are a lot of apps. Wow.”

“Check the kindle cloud, Finn.”

Finn grabbed his kindle and couldn’t help smiling when he saw the Kama Sutra staring back at him.

“You are awesome, Rach. Thank you.”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll be thanking you soon enough.”

“Ok Rach, I gotta get up early tomorrow and you have an audition. We should get to bed.”

“We should. I love you.”

“Love you, too. Break a leg!”

Rachel giggled, “I love you” and then ended the call.

The next day was draining for Rachel. Her musical audition was outstanding. She was feeling great after she performed ‘Uninvited’. She could tell, despite the producers attempting to be stoic, that she had affected them with her emotional delivery. The day started well, but it got worse. After her early audition, she met Kurt for Dance class, where she was berated about her technique for the better part of the hour, even when she was actually performing the steps quite well. Kurt was bewildered by Cassie’s behavior, and even the other students were getting confused when they were escaping criticism but Rachel, excelling, was being torn to shreds by their instructor’s words. Rachel, who started the class in a relatively good mood, was now feeling miserable, but she had managed to just take Cassie’s abuse quietly and tried to take the warranted comments constructively. Kurt was livid by the time class was over and was trying to convince her to make a formal complaint to Madame Tibideaux, but she brushed it off, telling him that Cassie was just angry that for whatever reason, Brody was not performing his TA duties that morning. She headed to her voice lesson, and her mood improved. It was after her acting class with Kurt, where they had their final performance of the sex scene, that all hell broke loose. There was an administrative assistant to Madame Tibideaux waiting for her outside class. She shrugged in confusion at Kurt as she walked down the hall. Kurt planned on waiting for her outside the office.

Rachel wasn't sure what to expect when she walked into Madame Tibideaux’s office, but she certainly wasn't expecting her to apologize. Rachel was highly confused, but she quickly learned that Kurt, along with about three quarters of her dance class had filed complaints about Cassandra July’s verbal abuse of Rachel both that morning and in the past. Kurt had gone in to explain why Cassie seemed to be angry with Rachel, so Madame Tibideaux was also quick to point out that Brody would be removed from his TA duties in any of her classes as long as the restraining order held.

Rachel at first balked at the special treatment, and explained that while Brody was taking their breakup badly, that she thought that he should still be allowed to fulfill his TA duties. Madame Tibideaux cut her off quickly and assured her that the behavior that led to the restraining order was unacceptable in society and certainly in direct opposition to the code of conduct for students and was grounds for dismissal from a teaching opportunities. Since Rachel couldn't argue with that, she dropped her protests. On some level, she was thrilled that the school took Brody’s behavior seriously. After all, even though she didn't want to believe it, she did know that Brody threatened her and had turn nasty. She still felt guilty, even though technically she had done nothing wrong in the first place because they were free to sleep with other people. She was deep within her thoughts even while answering Kurt’s questions. She finally settled on the fact that she was simply embarrassed by the whole thing. She was embarrassed that she had any relationship at all when she was separated from Finn, she was embarrassed that she was threatened by Brody, and she was further embarrassed by the fact that now the Dean of the Musical Theater program at NYADA knew that she had a bad breakup. Kurt sensed that she just needed some alone time, so while he stayed with her, he stopped asking questions on their way home. 

Once they got home, Rachel’s phone started ringing. She answered it and after a few, “yes”, “yes, of course”, and “that sounds great”, responses, she assured the caller that she would be there and ended the call. She then said very calmly, “Kurt, I need to go to the theater now. I have a chemistry read in an hour.”

Kurt responded with a shriek and a flurry of activity to get his coat and shoes back on. Rachel ran to her room to change into an appropriate audition outfit. She came out minutes later with her hair neatly brushed and light makeup applied. She reached for her coat and said, “Kurt, where are you going?”

“To the theater.”

“You don't --”, Kurt cut her off.

“I'm not braving Finn’s wrath.”

She rolled her eyes as he locked the door behind them.

Rachel tried to convince Kurt to wait for her at a coffee shop down the street from the theater, but he said he would just hang out in the lobby and work on some homework. Rachel sighed, but wanted to focus on her audition, so she didn't protest further. She walked to the stage confidently, and was quickly led to a dressing room. They had several potential combinations to try, and they didn't want anyone getting nervous if they were being called in more or less than others. 

Rachel was brought to the stage by an assistant and met her first scene partner. She felt that she easily slipped into her character, but she was having difficulty connecting because the actor opposite her was less than charismatic. She still went back to the dressing room with optimism, because she was acting well, and thought that perhaps she would have a better connection with another actor. Unfortunately, it got worse. She was feeling her character, but the actors just seemed to be reading their lines and not giving her anything to work with. She was beyond frustrated with the poor quality of actors when it got even worse. Jesse St. James walked in. She had two thoughts. The first was along the lines of, “are you kidding me?” And the second was, “at least it's not Brody”. Recovering quickly from her initial shock, she greeted him professionally and did her best with her part, stayed in character, and acted her heart out. She faked the passion and let their awkward tension work for the part, but she had a feeling that something was missing because Jesse was making odd choices. After they finished their read, they were led out together. Rachel politely told Jesse that she was glad to see him again. He responded with the news that sealed her fate.

“You should know that you were wonderful in that role, but my girlfriend auditioned too.”

Rachel sighed. She knew that was why something felt off. Unless his girlfriend was an awful actress, which, knowing Jesse, was highly unlikely, there is no way her chemistry read with him was going to be as good as hers. She might be a superior actress, but she knew that it often came down to perfect chemistry over pure talent, as long as the people could handle the role. She pushed any lingering anger over the situation and said, “That explains your choices in there. Congrats, Jesse. I hope you both enjoy the play.”

“If she wasn't auditioning, I would've loved working with you. I did try to recapture our old chemistry. I wasn't sabotaging you.”, he explained. She was wary, but he seemed sincere.

“I know, there was just something intangible missing. There will be other parts.”, she allowed.

“For you, absolutely. Better ones than this, even. Your voice is superior, but don't tell Tessie that. I wouldn't be surprised if you debuted on Broadway.”, he was laying it on thick now and Rachel was exhausted and just wanted to get home and chat with Finn.

“Well, thank you. I hope so.”, she replied politely and then burst into laughter when she processed his girlfriend’s name. She sputtered out, “Tessie and Jesse? Really? Wow.”

“Yeah, I know.”, he chuckled in a good natured way. “It was good seeing you again.”

“You too, Jesse.”, she replied as she turned and opened the door to the lobby.

She stood in front of Kurt, who had his nose in his phone on a bench in the lobby. She reached for his hand and led him out of the theater to the subway. Kurt could tell that she just needed to get out of there and would talk once they were on the train, so he kept up the pace and let her rest her head on him when they sat on the train. When she closed her eyes, he sent a quick message to Santana and Puck about needing some cheering up for her when they got home.

She breathed out and started to explain. “Well, I'm not getting that part.”

“Bad audition?”, Kurt asked carefully.

She sighed, “Bad actors followed by bad chemistry.”

“Well, that happens sometimes.”, Kurt said, relieved that she didn’t seem down on herself for the audition. It was much easier to deal with disappointed Rachel than it was to deal with super-low self-esteem Rachel.

She continued explaining, “Most of the guys were awful and the one who could actually act was one Jesse St. James who had a girlfriend with a chemistry read call-back too.”

Kurt couldn’t hide the shock on his face, since no one had seen Jesse since the end of Junior year, as he replied, “He sabotaged you?” Kurt’s shock quickly turned to rage, but Rachel felt him tense up and held his hand to calm him before answering.

“Unintentionally. He wasn't throwing me, it was just off, that's all.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows at her. This did not seem like the Rachel Berry that had no mercy when she was wronged. It seemed more like the Rachel that liked Jesse when Finn was unavailable, which was worrisome. He was sure that his face conveyed what he was feeling.

“Kurt, it's probably for the best. As much as I wanted this role, I don't really want to be acting out a story close to my own with my ex-boyfriend. I think Finn would be relieved.”

“And also livid, because ultimately he wants you to be happy on a stage, and it seems as though Jesse St. Jackass took that away from you.”

“Kurt, if I were a casting director, I would need to cast Jesse because he was truly their only option. The rest of the male actors were not good. And if they have to cast Jesse, then they need the actress who will work well with him. So as long as his girlfriend is reasonably decent, they will cast her. Even Jesse told me that I was superior. But sometimes, superior is not enough.”

“Doesn’t it make you angry, though?”

“Of course! But something in me tells me that this wasn’t my debut. I’m meant for something different. So, tonight I will lick my wounds and take it easy, and then I'll look for my next audition tomorrow.”

Kurt seemed satisfied with her response and offered, “Ice cream and a movie?”

“Can we watch Mamma Mia?”, she said in a watery voice.

“I think that sounds great”, Kurt replied in a soothing tone.

Rachel’s phone beeped and she saw a text from Finn asking her how the audition went. Kurt saw and said gently, “call him back.”

“As soon as we get off the train and get home.”, she said, as they were about 15 seconds away from their stop.

Kurt could tell the waterworks were coming, although Rachel was doing an admirable job keeping them in. 

They walked home briskly and Rachel made a beeline for her room to call Finn. The moment his sweet voice said, “hello”, she started sobbing and Finn heard a random assortment of words in the crying. At first he was confused because he had gotten a short text from her in the morning that had said that her musical audition was spectacular. He didn’t think she would be hearing bad news already. He heard the word chemistry and Madame Tibideaux and Kurt and he thought he heard something like Jesse, but dismissed it because he didn’t think there was any chance that Jesse St. Jackass had crossed paths with Rachel. Luckily, Kurt could hear that Rachel was not really communicating any information other than the fact that she was upset. So Kurt started typing a frantic message to Finn and hoped that his iPad was nearby so he could keep listening to Rachel. He spaced the messages in quick succession so it would keep beeping at him and get his attention.

Finn was just about to ask Rachel if Kurt, Puck, or Santana was around to help translate, when he did hear the iPad pinging away. He kept saying soothing things to Rachel, while reading frantically to catch up as she just kept sobbing.

Finally, after he read all of Kurt’s messages, and soared through several varied emotions, he took a deep breath and spoke again into the phone, “Hey Rach?”

She took a deep hiccuping breath, but managed to respond with something that sounded sort of like “uh huh?”.

“I’m so sorry that I’m not there with you right now. You had a rough day and I wish I could just hold you.”

“I’d like that.”, she answered before whimpering again.

Finn could tell that she was going to start sobbing again, so he spoke quickly to hopefully head off the crying.

“But you know that none of this is your fault, nor is it any reflection on you or your talent, right?”

“I know. But it still sucks. I really wanted to have a theater job this summer. I really wanted to be able to support myself, and prove to my dads that I can have it all. I can have you and a theater career, and get my education.”

“This role just wasn’t the one, Rach. And don’t worry. You are still a freshman in college. You have plenty of time to prove yourself. Plus, I think you might just be that one in a million that debuts on Broadway without any of the off-Broadway nonsense.”

“Finn! Off-broadway is still good theater! Also, you might not like hearing this, but you’re the second person to tell me that today.”

“Why wouldn’t I like that Kurt told you that too?”, Finn said, confused.

“Because Jesse told me that today, too. Not Kurt.”

“Oh, well I guess there is one thing that St. Jackass and I agree on.”

“He wasn’t being an ass today. He was just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. He simply had better chemistry with his girlfriend. If the tables were turned and you were auditioning with his girlfriend, there is no way she would get the part over me. “

“I suppose I should stop calling him that. You might have to act with him again at some point and I am an adult.”

“That’s probably smart, but Kurt called him St. Jackass today, too. I know you coined the name, but he’s not our favorite person. I do appreciate you wanting to be mature. It is likely that I’ll end up acting with him at some point - the theater world in New York is not that big and we’re similarly aged with similar talents.”

“I know. Plus, I absolutely have you forever, so I don’t need to act jealous and bitter about the past.”

“I love you, Finn.”

“I love you, too, Rachel. Now go and enjoy your evening. What are you guys up to?”

“Kurt and I are going to eat ice cream and watch Mamma Mia. I’m not sure if Noah and Santana will join us or not.”

“Mamma Mia...hmmm...that might make a good group number, huh?”

“I thought movie week ended.”

“Sort of. I called a Saturday morning practice to do a big group number start to finish. I want to see how they do with the last minute method of throwing together a whole set in a couple of hours. So, their challenge is to do one whole number in an hour and then round out their set with two previously performed numbers.”  
“Are you trying to prep them for the Schuester method of teaching?”

“Well I was more trying to prepare them for the possibility of getting sabotaged as set lists have been leaked before. Sue Sylvester has it out for me.”

“It’s a good exercise for performers to be able to perform well with little preparation. Not ideal, but it will help them think on their feet and also to learn the benefit of having a well-prepared repertoire ready to go.”

“If Mercedes had more songs ready to belt on the fly, she would’ve still gotten that solo Sophomore year. But I still think you’re better.”

“You’re biased!”

“Guilty as charged, but I still think that even when I was angry with you or heartbroken not being with you.”

“My greatest fan. Don’t make me cry again!”

“I love you, Rach. Please don’t cry again. I’ll be around this evening if you need to talk again.”

“Thanks, Finn. I love you too.”

 

Rachel smiled as she hung up, put on some leggings and a sweater, and wandered into the living area where Kurt had already gotten the movie cued up and hot chocolate made. He saw her walk in and said, “I was waiting until you came out to get the ice cream.”

“Do we even have ice cream?”

“He sent me to the store on my break.”, Puck said, startling Rachel, who didn’t see him around the corner in the kitchen.

“Thanks, Noah.”

“Hey. Anything for my Jewish Princess.”, he said, getting closer to her and scooping her into a hug.

“That is from Finn, of course. He wouldn’t let me deliver any other physical goodies though.”

Rachel laughed, “gee, I wonder why?”

“I think the sent hug was progress. And Puck was good. He didn’t even grope your ass during its delivery.”, Kurt added.

Rachel laughed again.

“Okay, princess, I have to get back to work. I’ll probably see you guys in the morning, unless you’re up late.”

“Be careful out there, Noah. What time does Santana get back?”

“She is working the same shift as me. So we will keep each other safe.”

Kurt followed Puck to the door. He whispered, “Thanks. I appreciate it. I didn’t want to leave her alone.”

Puck chuckled, “It’s not only Finn’s orders. We’re all wanting to keep her safe and happy. See you later.”

Puck was just about to close the door behind him, when he reached through, pulled Kurt to him and planted a passionate kiss, while also grabbing his ass. He pulled away reluctantly, and then smiled cheekily, “from Finn, of course.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned around to the sight of Rachel laughing hysterically.

“That was hot, Kurt.”

“Let’s hit play, shall we?”

“Maybe Mamma Mia will calm down your erection.”, Rachel said, still laughing.

Kurt looked down. Sure enough, his erection was out and proud, poking against the inside of his silk pajama pants. “Damn it.”, Kurt replied.

Rachel was still laughing. “I can wait if you want to call him or Blaine and take care of it. Probably Blaine, since Noah is on his way back to work and inaccessible.”

She reached for Kurt’s phone on the table and called Blaine.

He answered, “Hi Kurt! What’s up?”

Rachel couldn’t help it as she burst out laughing again. 

Luckily, Blaine could recognize that laugh anywhere, and it wasn’t a stretch that she would be calling from Kurt’s phone.

“Rachel? What’s so funny?”

She took a breath and calmed herself. “I’m sorry - it’s been a tough day and well Kurt-- , and you just said ‘What’s up’ and if you could see him right now, you’d know why I’m laughing.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, we should FaceTime instead.”, she said and abruptly switched over. 

“There.”, she said and flipped the camera over to the forward view. While Kurt stared at her with the phone wide-eyed in shock that she actually called Blaine. “Now as you can see, Blaine, Noah left Kurt with a little problem when he kissed him and went off to work. Do you think you could help him so we can start the movie?”

Blaine then burst into laughter. “Now I understand why you were laughing when I answered the phone with “What’s up?”

“I think my erection is gone now, since you two have been making fun of it.”, Kurt said irritated.

“I still see it.”, Blaine said from the phone.

Kurt sighed, “Why won’t it go away.”

“Well that was one very well executed kiss.”, Rachel pointed out, as Kurt’s erection, which had lost a little steam, sprang back into life.

“Rachel, I think I got this. Hand the phone to Kurt.”

Rachel gave the phone to Kurt and said, “I’m going to call Finn back. Then we’ll watch the movie.”

Rachel scampered off to her room and set up her laptop on the bed and hoped that Finn would answer the Skype call.

He promptly answered, “hey Rach, you okay?”, before really looking at the screen, but then looked up and exclaimed, “Whoa boobs!”, with a big smile on his face.

“Uh...so, you’re feeling better?”, he continued, still smiling goofily. 

“Noah dropped off ice cream and gave Kurt an erection in the process, but then had to go to work, so I called Blaine to help Kurt take care of it. I thought after that show, I should get some attention from you.”

“I don’t even want to know how Puck gave Kurt an ice cream boner, so how about you just start touching those beautiful breasts of yours.”

Rachel complied and started moaning. Finn couldn’t help himself, his half naked girlfriend was getting him hot from hundreds of miles away. He shucked off his sweatpants and boxers and started pumping himself. 

“You’re so big, Finn. I wish you were buried deep inside me right now.”

“Show me. I want you to turn that vibrator on full blast and plunge it into you as hard and fast as you can. I want to see it nice and close.”

She reached for Mr. Pinky and set it to her normal setting, and plunged it in with a grunt.

“Now hold it in there and turn it up.”

“Finn, it gets really strong.”

“I know.”

She turned it up a notch and her hips hitched.

“More.”, Finn commanded.

“Auggh.” She answered as it got more intense.

“Yeah, that’s it baby. One more notch.”

“I...uh...I…”, Rachel stammered, not sure if she wanted that intensity without Finn there.

“I’m right here, watching. Do it.”

She turned it full blast and her orgasm hit her within a moment. Finn came in his hand and they both collapsed to the side so they could still see each other.

“That was a great idea, baby.”, Finn said. 

“I miss you. Mr. Pinky isn’t big enough.”, Rachel whined.

“We’ll have to buy you a bigger toy next time I’m there.”

“I don’t want a bigger toy,”, Rachel pouted, “I want you.”

“Soon, Rach.” 

“I know. I should get back to the movie. I’m sure Kurt’s done now, too.”

“Love you, girl.”

“I love you, Finny.”

They turned off Skype and Rachel walked back to the living room, where a more relaxed Kurt was waiting with ice cream in bowls. He silently turned on the movie and they cuddled, occasionally singing along.

Meanwhile, when Finn closed his laptop and cleaned himself up, he thought about how happy he and Rachel would be when they were both wearing the rings he bought earlier with his mom. After he had lunch with Carole at Breadstix, they went to the jewelry store where he had bought Rachel’s ring and their wedding bands. Carole helped him pick out a new setting which would now hold the heart and two smaller diamonds. He found and ordered their wedding bands - a thin band of channel set diamonds for Rachel and a thicker hammered band for himself and was able to trade in the bands they had originally purchased. He also managed to order the engraving on them this time. He was so bummed when they didn’t have the money to engrave them the first time around, but this time, he made sure that each ring would have “I’m forever yours, Faithfully” etched on the inside. As he drifted off to sleep, he smiled as he thought about the plans he was making for their wedding day.


	26. Send Her My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's adventures as Substitute Glee director.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Cory. Can't believe it's been three years.

Finn arrived at McKinley ahead of the students, and he got busy setting out the music for Mamma Mia. Once he finished, he took out the music for “Don't Stop Believin’” and assigned parts to the various glee members. Then he gathered up the video camera from the AV club closet. He was going to tape their final performance of both numbers so that they could review it on Monday and determine what they needed to work on. He thought that it was helpful to watch videos in sports, and deduced that it would be no different for glee club. He also wanted to send the videos to Rachel. He wanted to get her feedback on Mamma Mia, and wanted to cheer her up with Don’t Stop Believin’. He was just coming back from setting up the equipment in the auditorium when Blaine walked in.

Finn saw him and greeted him with, “Thanks for helping Kurt out last night”, before bursting out laughing.

“What? Huh? How did -- ? Oh. Rachel.” 

“Sorry man, I couldn’t resist.”

“It’s okay, though I kind of wish that I’d get sexy Skype calls from Kurt when he actually wants me instead of just when someone else gets him all hot and bothered.”

“I still don’t understand how ice cream had anything to do with getting a boner.”

“I don’t think it was the ice cream. I think it was the parting kiss after the ice cream was delivered.”

“That makes a lot more sense. Sometimes Rachel is too detailed and I get confused. I mean, ‘Puck kissed Kurt and he has a boner’ would’ve been much simpler. Then again, I also don’t really need to know about Kurt’s boners.”

Blaine laughed, “Yeah, that’s true.”

“I’m used to it now.”

Blaine laughed again, then changed the subject. “So, what do you have planned for this Saturday practice?”

“You’ll see. I’m waiting until everyone gets here to give the assignment.”

“Mysterious.”, Blaine replied.

Just then, Sam and Brittany walked in and he asked, “What’s mysterious?”

“Finn’s lesson plan for today.”

Artie was right behind them and quipped, “So, Finn is pulling a Mr. Schue?”

“I’m not pulling a Mr. Schue!”, Finn defended himself. “I have a plan. I’m just not sharing it with you until everyone is here. I am trying something totally new, but I don’t want anyone to have the advantage of knowing the assignment ahead of time. You’ll see.”

“Experiment away.”, Artie said flippantly as he rolled by.

“Are we getting probed?”, Brittany asked, “Because people say it like it's a bad thing, but it doesn’t really feel bad.”

Artie turned to Brittany and said, as seriously as he could muster, “It’s not that kind of experiment. No one is getting probed.”

The rest of the glee club trickled in within the next few minutes and Finn got their attention by performing a drum roll. 

“Thanks for coming to Saturday practice, everyone. Okay, so some of you - Artie, Brit, Tina - were here back in 2009 when New Directions had their set list leaked for Sectionals. For those of you that did not, the short story is that unfortunately Sue Sylvester managed to get a hold of our set list and decided to pass it along to our competition.” (He purposely left out the part about Brittany giving the list to Sue.) “Those teams were performing first, so, during their performances, we realized that we didn’t have an original set list anymore. And Mr. Schue wasn’t there. We needed to think on our feet and throw together a whole new set list on the fly. We had a couple of songs from our repertoire, which we used, but we did need to put together an arrangement and choreograph a whole new number.”

Kitty blurted out, “Why wasn’t Mr. Schue there? It was a competition.” 

Finn answered, “That is a long story and if we get into it, you’ll spend more of your Saturday here, and less doing Saturday things.”

“Fair enough.”, Kitty responded, making a mental note to bug Tina about it later. 

The class was still paying attention, so Finn continued. “My goal is to make sure that you’re never in that situation again. I want to make sure that you have several routines in your repertoire, ready to go at a moment’s notice. However, sometimes, it might be necessary to work on the fly, so today we’re going to practice. Your assignment today is in two parts. First, you are going to spend the next hour putting together a group number on your own. In an hour, I will meet you in the auditorium and you will perform it. This time, I’m assigning the song, but next time we do this kind of assignment, I’m going to have you come up with one to fit a theme. The second part of the assignment is to perform an arrangement of ‘Don’t Stop Believing’, because every iteration of the New Directions should have that song on the back burner. I’m going to record both performances for us to critique on Monday. Any questions?”

Ryder spoke then, “What is the song you picked?”

“‘Mamma Mia’, by ABBA, from the Broadway musical.”

Kitty, Unique, and Jake groaned, but Artie spoke up, “Look, I know broadway musicals aren’t everyone’s thing, and usually they’re not Finn’s thing, either, but if I’ve learned anything in Glee, it's that having a broad repertoire of songs and practicing different styles makes you a better and more versatile performer.”

“Thanks Artie. Ok, time is ticking everyone. I’ll see you at 10:15 in the Auditorium.”, Finn told them and got busy with the Journey arrangement again. He knew that he wanted Artie and Tina to take the leads, but he also wanted Sam, Blaine, Brittany, Marley, Ryder, and Unique to have small solos. He quickly worked it out and had some basic choreography blocked out. He figured that Brittany and Kitty would clean up the choreography, since he was not great at that part. 

Soon, the hour was up. Finn headed to the auditorium and hoped that they had managed to put together a good performance. He walked in and saw that they had found costumes and were discussing their dress rehearsal. 

Sam looked up first. “Oh, hey Finn. I think we’re ready.”

“I hope so, because you’re on in a minute.”

Blaine stepped up, seeing what Finn was trying to do and playing along. “Hey guys, show circle backstage. It’s almost our time slot.”

They rushed offstage and Finn heard the familiar sound of the show circle. He turned on the video equipment and took a seat at the auditorium table. He reached for the table microphone and said clearly, “And now, from McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio...The New Directions”

Predictably, the performance heavily featured Blaine, Marley, Kitty, and Unique. Those four were strong performers, so it did make sense, but Finn couldn’t help but wonder why Tina wasn’t given more solos when she had both a fantastic voice and seniority. He wondered if it was because she was really good at providing a strong, blended harmony line. Finn pushed those thoughts out of his head so he could focus on giving them pointers.

When they finished, Finn turned off the camera and walked up to the stage. “Hey, let’s sit down on the stage.”

Once they had gathered in a circle, Finn congratulated them for their inspired performance. He reiterated that being able to throw that together was an important skill as a performer before asking them if they wanted to get feedback now or if they wanted to wait for Monday. Blaine answered first, saying that he was curious what they could’ve done differently. Finn noted that on the fly, they could’ve given more people solos, which would’ve reduced the number of lyrics each person had to memorize in that short time frame. While no one made a lyrics mistake that he could tell, it is always a risk with a new song. He mentioned a couple of places where their choreography wasn't in sync, but was also careful to note that he was often the weakest link in choreography, so he felt bad even mentioning that. After discussing the fixes they could've done to clean it up and talking about the good choices that they made, Finn started handing out the arrangement for Don't Stop Believin’.

Artie took one look at the music and groaned, “again?”

Finn glared at him, but then softened, realizing that he was the teacher and needed to explain, “Yes. I know that this song is an overly familiar one for you, Tina, and Brit, but I think that as the song that gave New Directions it's start and shaped our sound, that it should be a song that every iteration of this glee club should have in their repertoire. Besides, we haven’t performed it since I was a sophomore and you Seniors were freshman. And, none of you had solos, and even Sam and Blaine weren't here for that, so, now is your chance.”

“And you just wanted to hear the song again.”, Blaine joked.

“Well, yes I like the song, BUT I was going to send a recording to Rachel. She didn't get the lead in a play that she auditioned for, and I wanted to send her something inspirational.”

“Okay guys, then let's make this great, for Rachel.”, Tina spoke up. 

They ran through the song a few times and then added in the choreography. Pretty soon, they were ready to perform.

“Wait! You need to be in costume!”

“What the hell kind of costume should we be in for this?”, Kitty complained.

“A New Direction classic. It’s a good thing that most of us are wearing jeans today. There should be some spare red shirts in the costume storage. And don’t forget the black converse. I think we’ve made sure that we have everyone’s sizes”, Tina smiled at Finn, knowing that he made sure everyone’s stage converse were there, and got pairs for the new kids.

“Unique does not do rubber soles.”, Unique said sassily.

“This is not a fashion statement. This is part of being in the New Directions. Consider it to be initiation or hazing, but this is what you do if you are one of us.”, Tina said.

Unique was humbled and explained, “I'm sorry I offended you all, I just saw converse as part of my life when I was Wade, hiding who I was.”

Tina started to speak, but Marley beat her to it, “Unique, I understand your reaction, but realize that none of us are trying to deny who you are. You are still Unique, even in jeans and converse.” Then Tina cut in, “You can still wear your bob and we can find a red shirt that shares your personal style. Come with me to the choir room. I'll show you.”

Tina took Unique to the choir room to find the snapshot that Mr. Shue took after they performed ‘Don’t Stop Believin’’ the first time. 

“Look, we are all wearing red shirts, jeans, and converse, but we are all different. Look how Finn is classic and simple, and Rachel is girly with a scoop neck and capris, but I’m wearing a tank top and baggier jeans, being a little edgier in my punk phase. Kurt is wearing a tailored frilly top and Artie is in an oxford buttoned up the whole way. We are unified, but still individual. We can make it work so that you still feel feminine, but are still in New Directions uniform.”

Finn had followed them to the choir room. 

Unique answered Tina, “I see now. Thanks for showing me this.”

Finn added, “Unique, we are not about making you any different than what you are. Even from our beginnings, we knew that our differences were our strengths. We can make this number work for you, too.”

“I know. I never should've doubted that.”, she said in response.

Finn let them have a little time to work it all out, and then called them back to the auditorium to perform. He recorded the song a few times. Once he was satisfied, he dismissed them and got to work sending off the files to Rachel.

Rachel heard the subtle ding if her email alert the moment Finn send the files. She was on the couch watching a movie with Kurt and immediately jumped up to get her laptop so she could see the videos better than on her phone. 

Kurt noticed her movement and asked her what was going on. They watched the videos together and by the time that they were finished and Rachel was in tears, another message had been sent by Finn, this time, to Kurt. He knew Rachel so well that he wanted to make sure that she was in the right mindset to hear it. Kurt saw that she was crying, but not overly upset so he opened up a new browser on Rachel’s laptop and started the next performance. Finn’s voice started softly, then grew in strength.

He began, 

“It's been so long   
Since I've seen her face   
You say she's doin' fine   
I still recall a sad cafe   
How it hurt so bad to see her cry   
I didn't want to say goodbye 

Send her my love   
Memories remain   
Send her my love   
Roses never fade   
Send her my love 

The same hotel   
The same old room   
I'm on the road again   
She needed so much more   
Than I could give   
We knew our love could not pretend   
Broken hearts can always mend 

Send her my love   
Memories remain   
Send her my love   
Roses never fade   
Send her my love

Callin' out her name I'm dreamin'   
Reflections of a face I'm seein'   
It's her voice   
That keeps on haunting me 

Send her, send her my love   
Roses never fade   
Memories remain   
Send her, send her, my love…”

Between her steady stream of tears, Rachel could see that it was a song he recorded months ago when his hair was even shorter and his emotions were less optimistic. Kurt had his own tears in his eyes, because he could sense the raw emotions being emitted. Rachel collapsed into a ball of sobs, and Kurt did his best to wrap himself around her, now wondering what Finn was thinking sending her “Send her my Love” when they were doing so well. 

Rachel finally stopped her sobbing when her phone rang and Kurt answered it with an angry, “What the hell, Finn?!”

“Huh? Why are you mad? Isn't this Rachel’s number?”, a confused Finn asked.

“She is in tears, Finn. Tears. Again.”

“Fuck”

“Seriously, that's all you can say? What the hell were you thinking?”

“Kurt, stop. I love you, but Finn didn't do anything wrong.”

“He upset you again.”

“Kurt, I'm touched, not upset.”

“Wait. WHAT?”, he exclaimed. At that point he turned on the speaker phone. 

“Yes, I'm in tears, but not because I'm upset; because I have a spectacular boyfriend. Finn recorded that song months ago. He didn't send it to me because he knew that I needed to be less confused by where we stood. But he never wavered in how he felt and he wanted to express it, even though he couldn’t share it. He recorded this, if I were to guess, sometime in October.”

“Yeah, it was around Halloween. I missed you.”, Finn said.

“Thank you, Finn. It was exactly what I needed.”

Kurt walked off to Puck’s room, to see if he could get a distraction from the emotional Finchel conversation. 

The next week went by quickly. Finn called Rachel to tell her about the lesson plan that he amended with Blaine when he had discovered Sam’s guilty pleasure, and macaroni Kurt. Rachel, as usual was supportive and thought it was a great idea to get the group to get to know each other. She explained that their vintage of the New Directions got to know each other out of necessity as they were all new to it. This group was different. The club was already established with half of the members already knowing each other. It was good to have a bonding week for the new kids to get to know the Seniors and Juniors. Finn worried that he was getting sidetracked, like Mr. Schue often did, at the expense of practicing for regionals, but Rachel assured him that what he was doing was actually well thought out, and encouraged them to work on music that they might not otherwise. She also pointed out that even with their new songs for the assignment, that they could still practice other repertoire songs, which might be contenders for Regionals. She also added that Mr. Schuester’s random tangents weren’t all bad. In fact, despite the fact that they seemed unplanned or ill advised at times, she found them instructive on some level, and knowing when to stick with an original plan and when to take a different, perhaps more relevant, path was a mark of a good teacher. 

Finn continued with the lesson and his normal routine that week. He was feeling really good about his contributions on Friday when Tina walked up to him after almost everyone else had left and asked, “What is different about you? You came back from New York and something clearly happened there.”

“Well I did get back together with Rachel, and I think our relationship is super secure now. Like permanent. So maybe that’s it?”, Finn offered as a reason, amazed that for once his brain came up with an answer quickly and he managed to avoid what Santana deemed his “gassy infant look”, which was his default guilty face.

“No, there is something else. You just seem awakened or blossomed or something.”, she said. Behind Finn, Blaine started snickering, but caught himself and tried to look like he wasn’t laughing about Finn’s “awakening”. 

Unfortunately, Tina caught his behavior and Finn’s glare at Blaine, and screeched, “See!! I knew something happened in New York”

Blaine tried to cover up his mistake, “Huh? I wasn’t laughing about anything that happened in New York.”

“Yeah, I hung out with Rachel, we went mattress shopping, and grocery shopping, and I built a bed frame and doors, and we went ice skating and stuff. Maybe you’re noticing that I’m not mopey even though I’m not with Rachel. It's knowing that I actually will be with her soon.”, Finn rattled off.

“And you got laid.”, Tina pointed out and both boys choked. 

Finn recovered first and whispered, “Of course there was a lot of Finchel sex, but that should be obvious, Tina! Even in high school, everyone knew we were doing it.” His voice lowered and he added, “Also, I’m only telling you that because we were friends long before I was technically your teacher.”

Tina laughed at his response, “I’m not going to go to Figgins with a harassment complaint, Finn. Now back on topic. I’ve seen you after sex with Rachel. It’s super obvious when you’ve gotten Finchel action. This seems different. You tried something new.”

Finn laughed, a bit nervously, but kept things focused on Rachel. “Tina, what Rachel and I do sexually really isn’t anyone’s business.”

Blaine then lost it and started laughing hysterically, nearly falling on the floor.

“Okay, Blaine, what do you KNOW??!!”, Tina tried. “You are clearly not laughing for any reason other than you know something that I do not.

“Know about what? You’re badgering poor Finn about his sex life. I just find it hysterical. I mean, we ALL know that theyl are errr...satisfied. I mean, don’t you remember last year?”

“Yes, I do, which is why I know there is something different about Finn OTHER than Finchel love.”

“Well they did seem more mature when I was there.”

“I want in.”, Tina blurted out.

Finn’s voice raised nearly two octaves as he squeaked out, “What?”

“Your voice just gave away that there is indeed something to get into.”

“No. There is nothing to get into.”, Finn said, taking a drink of water hoping to mask his nerves.

“Tina, what exactly do you want in on?”, Blaine asked.

“Whatever it is that the rest of you apparently got to do with Finchel.”

Finn’s water went spraying across the room as Blaine responded calmly, “What is it that you think we did with them?”

“Well, Santana and Puck were there, and I seem to remember that Rachel and Finn were awfully curious about what happened after the wedding with Quinn, Sam, and Brittany and those two. I think that Finn’s extra swagger might have more to do with the fact that he had more attention than Rachel could humanly give him alone.”, Tina answered.

“I need to call Rachel.”, Finn said weakly, his face pale. His appearance confirmed Tina’s suspicion. 

Finn walked to the office to call Rachel, while he heard Tina turn to Blaine and exclaim, “No WAY!! They actually did it with Puck and Santana? BLAINE!!! You KNEW??!!”

“Uhh, errr. Um”, Blaine faltered.

“Oh my God. You PARTICIPATED?!!!”

“Well, err. Um. ”, Blaine hedged, then added, “Fuck.”, as he was clearly defeated. 

Tina’s eyes got as big as saucers. “So, what was it like being with them?”

Blaine’s eyes matched Tina’s. “I’m not sharing details. But I’ll stick with the adjective incredible. There. Happy?”

“Damn, I knew Mike and I should’ve went to New York this weekend!”

“Wait, what? Are you saying that you and Mike are part of the ‘Everyone loves Finchel’ club?”

“There is a club?”

“Um, they’re popular. I don’t think it’s an organized club.”, Blaine admitted.

“So is Finn really as big as Rachel makes him sound?”

“I wasn’t really focused on Finn.”

Tina raised her eyebrows, clearly not believing that he didn’t at least check Finn out.

“Oh fine, yes.”

Finn walked back in and replied, “Did you just agree to make out with Tina?”

“No! um, no.”, he reiterated in a calmer voice, not wanting to offend Tina.

“So Rachel doesn’t exaggerate?”, Tina asked, ignoring Blaine’s mild rebuff.

“You two were discussing my dick? This is just weird - you’re supposed to be my students right now.”

“You’re worrying about that now, AFTER an orgy with one of us?”, Tina blurted out.

“Tina and Mike want to fuck you and Rachel.”, Blaine blurted out immediately to counter, unsuccessfully, since Finn replied with, “so you decided to talk up the goods to pimp us out?”.

“NO! I mean, I didn’t mean to. Ugh!”, Blaine made some more unintelligible noises and then pointed at Tina and whined, “She made me. “

“I don’t know why I’m actually surprised. Somehow my sex life with Rachel always manages to take over conversations.”, Finn said, now somewhat amused by the whole conversation.

“I still don’t think it’s fair that Blaine got to sleep with you and Rachel.”

“This isn’t really a matter of being fair, is it? I mean, they all asked and Rachel and I agreed. It’s not like we purposely excluded anyone or even solicited any of this attention. We didn’t know that you and Mike have the the hots for us.”

“But I actually find Blaine attractive, and you’re straight and have a girlfriend and you got to sleep with him and I didn’t.”, Tina pouted.

“I didn’t actually have sex with Blaine. He totally did Rachel while I watched though. ”

“Rachel said it was OK to talk?”, Blaine asked, amused, noting Finn’s newfound comfort with the topic.

“Yeah, she said that it was better to be honest since Tina guessed at it rather than try to cover up weirdly.”

“So, is this a thing now? Is Rachel hooking up with Puck and Santana while you’re in Lima? Are you hooking up with Blaine, here?”, Tina bombarded him with questions, trying to ignore the fact that Blaine went all the way with Rachel, but she got vilified for straddling him while completely clothed to apply vaporub. 

“Oh God, No.”, Finn choked. “This was a one-time thing. Rach and I are fully monogamous now. Kurt, Puck, and Santana are friend-zoned again, even though they are there and I’m here until your graduation.”

“Rachel slept with Kurt too???!!!”

“I think they shared a bed for the first few months he was in New York. They’re friends, Tina”, Finn said.

“I think Tina was asking about Kurt having sex with Rachel.”, Blaine suggested.

“Oh, then yes, to that too. She kissed him on the airplane to prove a point and then he went catatonic when he accidentally saw her naked after her shower. He got curious. Rachel was the perfect girl to take his hetero-virginity.”

“Rachel devirginized Kurt AND Blaine. Oh come on!”, Tina complained.

“Tina it wasn’t planned. It just sort of happened.”, Finn said.

“Well, it wasn’t planned by you. Santana and Puck and Kurt seemed to have a plan.”, Blaine pointed out.

“Mostly Santana”, Blaine and Finn agreed in unison. 

“So, how do Mike and I sign up?”, Tina asked calmly.

“WHAT??!!”, Finn exclaimed.

“Um…I’m going to leave now.”, Blaine said, not wanting to really get into the middle of the mess.

Finn frantically dialed the phone, mumbling, “Rachel, pick up...pick up...pick up. Oh thank god.”

“Finn, what’s wrong?”, Rachel said over the phone. 

“Tina wants to have sex with us.” Finn said, turning on the speaker phone.

Tina added, “Mike too.”

“Why is everyone coming out of the woodwork?”

“I don’t know. But she also seems angry that you took Blaine’s virginity.”, Finn added.

“I don’t want to have angry sex. And I didn’t take Blaine’s virginity. Kurt did.”

“It wouldn’t be angry sex, it would just be sex. And yes you did. You’re his first girl..”, Tina pointed out.

“I am? Oh, well, I guess I sort of did, then. I don’t know. I think we closed up shop on polyamorous Finchel. I really just want Finn, now.”

“But I didn’t get to play with Finchel when it was open season. And you got to be his first girl-kiss too!”, Tina whined.

“Yeah, it’s possible that the kiss at Rachel’s party might have started this whole thing. I mean, the kissing competition between Kurt and Rachel was kind of an ice breaker. But wait, how were we supposed to know that you wanted to?”, Finn mused.

“I miss everything!!” Tina screeched. “There was a kissing competition between Rachel and Kurt that is Blaine’s fault? Urgh! Why didn’t I go to New York, too? Anyway, Mike and I have always wanted to. We thought of asking you guys last year but we thought you two would’ve thought we were weird.”

“Well we might have thought that, then, but it seems that you weren’t the only ones. Maybe it would’ve started the discussion earlier if you brought it up.”, Finn agreed.

“I don’t know Tina, I mean we just finished up a crazy weekend of sex with practically everyone we know. I’m not sure I want to do that again. Plus it sounds like you actually want to hook up with Blaine more than us.”, Rachel explained, trying to ascertain whether Tina really wanted Finchel or Blaine or whether she was just feeling left out because she was still in high school and the rest of them were in New York or dating one of the New York faction of New Directions.

“Everyone you know except Mike and I. Well, I guess Sam, Brittany, and Quinn weren’t there either, but I don’t see them needing Finchel love.”

“Quinn was there, actually.”, Finn pointed out. “She was a pain in the ass, but she was there. I think she got some closure.”

“She had a hissy fit when she couldn’t get Finn to finish.”, Rachel said, a little too gleefully for someone who was over all the Quinn drama.

“Finn and Quinn had sex?”, Tina asked.

“Yes, with a condom.”, Rachel clarified.

“And you had sex with Puck?”

“Yes. Also with a condom.”

“And all the furniture is still intact there?”

“Of course.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Finchel?”

“Tina, we all got closure. Quinn perhaps got a rude awakening that Finn is not as physically attracted to her as she might have thought, but it gave Finn final closure on that saga. He spent months thinking he had impregnated her and never even had the opportunity to have sex. It was only right. And as it turns out, Puck always wanted to see what it was like with me. He wasn’t faking when we made out. He did actually like me, but we weren’t right for each other then or now or ever. But he got a chance.”

“Oh my GOD, you let Finn sleep with Santana again?”

“She was much more interested in fucking Rachel actually, but yeah, that happened. Rachel said I had to show her that I don’t suck at sex like she claimed.”

“Santana is a bit creative in her sexual behavior.”, Rachel added.

“My mind is blown. I want to come to New York for an orgy weekend.”

“Finn and I will talk about it. That’s all I can say, Tina.”, Rachel entertained the thought.

“Yay!”, Tina exclaimed.

“Don’t get too excited, that’s not a yes.”, Finn pointed out.

“But it’s not a no, either! I wonder if Blaine wants another go around.”

“Aren’t you with Mike?”, Rachel asked. “It looked like you were back together at the wedding.”

“Yes, we are seeing each other again, but we’re not exclusive. We’re together when we are together and we have a long distance relationship. So far, neither of us have taken advantage of the non-exclusivity, but Mike is down with experimenting when we’re in college.”

“Well, we can understand that. That’s why we took advantage of the everyone loves Finchel party. We figured we wouldn’t get the chance again, and it was a fun fling to have before settling down for good.”, Rachel explained.

“For GOOD??!! Did I miss something? FINN???!!! Did you propose again??”

“Um..no. I did not. But Rachel just knows this is forever now. We’re on the path to marriage. We just aren’t there yet. I have to live in the same state before we get engaged officially again.”, Finn told her while also making a bunch of faces that Tina interpreted as him trying to tell her that there was plan moving along and that he’d tell her later.

“I want to be clear that if we decided to let anyone in again, it will be because we felt like we wanted to share to make them happy. We really don’t have any need for any more people in our relationship.”

Just then, Tina thought about words that Finn had said earlier. 

“Finn, that’s what’s different!!!”, she exclaimed.

“Um, that Rachel and I had an orgy? We confirmed that already.”

“No. Well, yeah, but you had sex with boys, not just the girls. Not Blaine, but you never said that you didn’t do stuff with Kurt and Puck. Holy shit.”

“There was a lot of sex, Tina. It was almost too much sex.”, Rachel tried to divert her attention.

“I wanted to make everyone happy. And now we can say that we experienced the whole gambit of sexual experiences.”

“Gamut, Finn. The gambit is that thing at the beginning of a show, like that show you like that features the man with the mullet in the 80s.”

“Oh, yeah, that, then.”

“Whoa.”

Finn decided that being honest and open was probably the best course of action with Tina. She was less likely to see the whole thing as a sensation if she saw that they were sharing with her in a serious way. “I think it really meant a lot to Kurt that I was willing to try it so that he could get that chance. I discovered that I am 100% straight, but it wasn’t a bad experience or anything. It felt good, it just wasn’t what I naturally crave or anything.”, Finn purposely left Puck out of the conversation to avoid outing him.

“Wow. Just wow.”

“Tina, I know this seems like prime gossip, but we trust you. Please don’t pass any of this around. I don’t really care who knows what we did, but I don’t think that others are wanting to share. The good thing is that everyone is much more relaxed now and all the feelings for us seem to be resolved. Everyone got a shot and everyone realizes why it’s only Rachel and me now. Letting them in actually helped understanding our intensity and our love. And it was a way to express how much they meant to us, too.”

“So it wasn’t just sex for the sake of sexual experience?”

“Well in some ways, it was, but it was meaningful, too. If it wasn’t, I don’t think Finn and I would’ve done it. We do love those people, just not in the same way as we love each other”, Rachel answered.

“So Mike and I have to woo you in some way?”

“I like doughnuts.”, Finn smirked.

“FINN!!”, Rachel admonished him, laughing, then continued, “We don’t need to be wooed, exactly. It needs to mean something. We need to know that there is some reason why you want to have sex with us, other than us being hot. And of course, you need to know that it’s a one time thing, because Finchel is Forever.”

“That sounds close to a yes.”, Tina said excitedly.

“That’s a condition and a ‘I need to talk to Finn in private.’”, Rachel corrected.

“Ok, I’ve got to go, anyway. I’ve clearly left you two with a lot to think about. Thanks for considering it.”

“Bye Tina.”, Finn called out as she left.

“So this was not what I expected at glee practice today.”, Finn quipped to Rachel.

“To say the least. Who would’ve thought that Tina and Mike would be into us too? And how the hell did Tina figure out that something happened with everyone?”

“I can see Tina being into us. I think she always kind of looked up to us. She was supportive with the whole ‘let’s get married in high school’ thing. Mike, too, but he’s so shy I wouldn’t have thought he would be into sharing. She said I looked ‘awakened’”.

“It’s great that we’ve been ‘awakened’ and all but Finn, I don’t really want to do any more of this.”

“But?”, Finn replied, hearing the hesitation in her voice.

“But I don’t want anyone else out there wanting us and having unresolved feelings either. I think the curiosity and the release was really helpful for Kurt and Puck. Santana is a little aloof, now, but she has been working a lot, too, so it might be unrelated.”

“I know what you mean.”

“So let’s just see how it goes in the moment, if they even managed to come visit when you do, that is. If it happens organically, then it happens. If not, the window of opportunity closes permanently.”

“Yeah, after I move in, the Finchel store is closed forever. I don’t care if Artie, Sam, or Brittany, who I think are the only other ones that we haven’t been propositioned by, come to us and begs us to fuck them silly, it’s not gonna happen.”

“Agreed. We should go on a double date with them if they visit, though. I think that would be fun.”

“You know, they’re probably the couple most similar to us. I don’t know why we didn’t go on any double dates in high school. Non-sexual ones, of course.”

Rachel laughed at his statement. “Perhaps if we had done the double dating thing, we would have gotten all this Finchel lust out of everyone’s systems long ago.”

“Yeah, but we shouldn’t dwell on the past. We are looking forward!”, Finn said with a grin. His grin quickly turned to a frown as he thought about his current profession. He groaned, “Oh no. Does this make me one of those weird teachers that sleeps with his students?”

“Finn, you are just over a year older than Tina and you’ve known her way before you were technically the glee substitute teacher. Plus, she is 18. And, she is asking YOU, not the other way around. I wouldn’t worry about that.”

“Good points.”, Finn chuckled.

“If you’re uncomfortable though, we shouldn’t do it.”

“Nah, I’m cool with whatever happens.”

“Ok, well we will just figure it out when the time comes”

“Rach, I should pack up here and go, unless you wanted to talk more.”

“I can let you go. I suppose I should get ready.”

“You have fun with Puck and Santana tonight. Kurt has Adam’s Apples practice, right?”

“Yes, they have a show coming up. I’m not sure I want to go out with Puck and Santana, but they insisted because neither of them want to babysit me on a rare Friday night off and apparently I’m not allowed in the loft alone anymore.”

“You’ll have fun!”, Finn encouraged her.

“Maybe.”, she grumbled.

Finn added, thoughtfully, “I suppose you should be allowed to be at the loft alone, as long as you don’t let anyone in. I mean, I get that there are a lot of people living there and it would be frustrating to never be alone.”

“Finn, I’m a grown woman! I can answer my own door. I know when to not let someone upstairs and the one person you are most worried about can no longer get in.”

“I just want you safe.”

“I want to be safe, Finn. I have no desire to get hurt. But please, call off the babysitting! There haven’t been any problems in the last two weeks.”

“I know and I trust you. Believe me, I do. But I feel a lot better when you’re with a friend, too.”

“I’m usually with a friend, anyway.”

“I know. But I still think you should go out and have fun. Experience New York nightlife.”

“I don’t wanna.”, she whined. “I have no use for the club scene. I’m not trying to hook up or get drunk.”

“You like to dance.”, Finn reminded her.

“I suppose that might be fun. But it would be more fun with you.”, she sighed.

Finn laughed, “Just try to have fun, okay? Pretend Santana is me.”.   
“I’m not going to pretend Santana is you. She would enjoy that WAY too much and I don’t think you would actually want me to do that, anyway. She gets gropey when she dances drunk.”

“On second thought….”, Finn trailed off.

“That’s what I thought. Okay baby, I’m going to let you go pack up. I Love you.”

“I love you, too.”, Finn answered before hanging up.

Rachel went to a few clubs with Santana and Puck that night. She had fun with them, dancing and goofing around, but she missed Finn. She felt bad for Santana, who wanted a hookup, but was also a little nervous about going home with a girl that she met at a club. When Rachel took a break from dancing with her, she sat with Puck at the bar and they talked about Santana. 

“Is it bad that I’m relieved that she isn’t hooking up with anyone right now?”, Rachel asked.

“Do not repeat this, but I’m also grateful that she is playing it safe. Picking people up at bars is just not safe.”

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, since Puck’s reputation in high school was that he slept with most of the female population in Lima. 

He responded, knowing that look of hers, “I know, but I never really picked up randoms at bars and clubs that much, anyway! I don’t want to get sick, and I don’t really want to be that manwhore anymore. Although you should know that most of those conquests were made up. A few were true, but I mostly just did Santana, until she came out.”

“Oh.”, she responded. “Well, the past is the past and you have a clean bill of health, so that’s all that’s important, now..”

“Santana didn’t fuck around as much as she claimed to, either. I mean other than with me and Brit. That’s not exaggerated. She dated Matt, so she probably put out for him a bit. There might have been a football player here or there to hook up with, but she at least knew these people.”

“We have to find different ways for her to meet women, where she can get to know them a little first.”

“We’ll work on it.”, Puck nodded to her. 

The three of them returned to the loft safely, a fact that Rachel texted a grateful Finn.

Since Will was scheduled to return to the glee club on Thursday, Finn started the week with daily lessons, rather than weekly ones. He gave them another trial by fire assignment, where he didn’t pick the song, and he also assigned them duet partners another day, so they would learn to harmonize with people other than their usual chosen partners. Every day, they practiced a group of routines that were potential contenders for regionals. Will returned from his honeymoon on Wednesday and slipped into the back of the auditorium when he found the choir room empty. He was impressed with how good the group sounded and was more than a little worried about the ease with which Finn took on the teacher role. It was apparent that he really knew what he was doing, which was even more impressive given that he had yet to take one education class yet. Will was going to have to work harder to keep his job.

Will approached Finn once the students had left and exclaimed, “Wow, Finn. They look terrific. Did you just work on regionals these last couple of weeks?”

“Thanks, Will. No, we actually finished up the movie music week, then we spent a week discussing guilty pleasure music, specifically why certain songs are so catchy and why we don’t want to like them, but we do. Then this week, we had daily lessons instead of a weekly one. So we worked on harmonizing with different partners and how to throw together a number quickly. We have been taking some practice time each day to work on building a repertoire of songs that we thought might be regionals contenders.”

“You fit that all in?”, Will said, skeptical, since he could never fit that much in.

“Yeah, it was a good couple of weeks. There were some issues that could’ve slowed us down, but I managed to put off helping them with the personal stuff until after practice, or incorporated it into the lesson. Those things don’t always fit in though - so I didn’t push it, we just agreed to deal with it later. I think Kitty really benefited from the guilty pleasure week. She seems more accepting of everyone now.”

“Nice. I’m sure that will be an ongoing issue to work on.”

“I’m sure.”, Finn said, not missing the slight arrogance in Will’s tone.

“So, are you ready to be off the hook?”, Will said hopefully.

“While I like you and all, I think I’ll kind of miss it, actually. I feel really good when I’m teaching. I never thought I’d find a job that I actually enjoy and I’m ok at.”

“I think you’re more than ok at it, Finn.”, Will said, trying his best to be supportive through his worry that Finn would somehow surpass him.

“Well thanks!”, Finn said cheerfully. “I hope that will come through when I’m in college and that someday a school in New York will see that.”

Will felt like crap after Finn mentioned New York. Somehow he had forgotten that Finn wasn’t staying in Lima. He wasn’t really competition for him. He acted more like his usual supportive self at that point.

“I’m sure they will. So, what should I carry on with tomorrow?”

“I left that open for you, but I can give you my plans for the week, if you’d like. I finished out the week in case you got delayed on the way home or something. I’ll also give you the numbers that they’ve been perfecting.”

“Thanks, Finn. Good thinking. Are you coming tomorrow?”

Finn thought about it for a minute. On one hand, he did want to keep coming, but on the other, he wanted to get a few more hours, so he could visit Rachel a few times and still build up his savings. He also didn’t miss the fact that Will was acting a bit threatened, so he answered, “I’ll stop by toward the end. I want to see how they do with ‘Hall of Fame’, if you’re cool with them performing it.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Cool, well I’m going to pack up and head home. Welcome back, Will.”

“Thanks. See you tomorrow, Finn.”

That night, Finn talked to Rachel about Will’s odd behavior. Rachel thought that it sounded like Will was jealous of Finn’s prowess in the classroom and seemed threatened, but Finn remained unconvinced and thought that he had somehow done something wrong. 

The next day started out as a pretty normal day, with the exception that Finn got a call from Will asking about Brittany’s asteroid theory, catfishing, and whether he thought it was a good idea to change the lesson plan to “Last Chances”. Finn chuckled and said, “Last chances is cool, just make sure that they still practice the other songs in addition to performing last chance songs later. And Ryder has been texting a girl for a while now. I’ve been a little suspicious that he hasn’t met her yet, but I’ve been trying to be supportive while also keeping an eye on it and reminding him not to give out sensitive information on the internet. It sucks that he’s getting catfished. I was worried about that. How is he taking it?”

Will gave him a few examples of Ryder’s actions and then had to teach his history class. Finn continued with his work and was starting to pack up when he got a frantic call from Kurt.

As Finn answered the phone, he heard Kurt muttering, “please be ok, please be ok”

Finn responded, “I’m okay, are you alright?”, suddenly worried.

Kurt breathed out, “Oh thank god.”

“You don’t believe in God, Kurt. What is going on? I’m just packing up at the shop, so I can catch the New Directions’ last number today.”

Finn heard some muttering on Kurt’s end, then a deep breath; Kurt’s telltale sign that he’s about to deliver bad news.

“Kurt, what is it? What’s wrong. You have me worried now.”

“McKinley is on lockdown.”, Kurt said quickly, then sobbed, and then went on to explain between sobs that there were two shots heard, and that Blaine texted him, ‘If anything happens, just remember I love you.’ He also told Finn that Rachel got a call from Tina, who was outside the school and freaking out because she doesn’t know who is in the choir room and if they’re safe. He finished, “So Rachel is a mess, Tina’s a mess, I’m a mess, and I don’t know what’s happening.”

Upon hearing that Rachel was a mess, Finn immediately went into protective mode.

“Kurt, give Rachel the phone.”

“But, Blaine.”, he protested.

“Kurt, I will see what I can find out as soon as you give Rachel the phone. If she thinks that I’m in danger, she is likely not hearing a word you’re saying to me because she’s in a terrified haze of devastation, thinking the worst. Only my voice will make her functional again. If she is functional, she can help you. Alright? I know you love Blaine, but last you heard, he is ok. I’m worried, too. But I need to talk to Rachel now.”

“Okay.”, Kurt replied with a sob.

Rachel’s sobs got louder as Kurt approached her, and when Finn thought that the phone was at her ear (the sobs were vibrating his head through the phone), he spoke, “Hey Rach, I’m at the tire shop. I’m completely safe.”

She sobbed and hiccupped, trying to process his words. The relief washed over her, but her nerves were frayed and it took her a minute to fully come down from her panic. 

“Finn?”, she finally asked.

“Please don’t go in.”

“Rachel, I’m going to head over there, but I promise you, that I will let the authorities handle things. I’m going to see if my clout as interim glee director will get me any info for you guys and Tina.”

“I’m really glad you’re okay, but I’m so worried about the rest of them.”

“I know you are. Now, can you calm down and take care of Kurt? I’m not sure how he kept it together to call me, but he needs you. Also, are Santana or Puck there?”

“I can take care of Kurt. Santana and Puck just left for work before the calls came in. I’ll wait to hear news of Brittany before I call and worry Santana. We’ll be ok. I promise. Be careful, Finn.”

“I promise you that I’ll be careful. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.”, Finn replied before ending the call. As he was talking, he had gathered his things and was already in his truck ready to go. He drove the short distance to McKinley and was promptly stopped by the officer guarding the entrance. 

“School is on lockdown, sir. I can’t let you in.”

“Oh.”, Finn played dumb, thinking that he might get more information if he seemed ignorant of the situation. “Is everyone alright? I’m interim director of the school glee club. I just arrived for practice. Is there somewhere I can wait for news or help students who are outside the building?”

“What’s your name?”

“Finn Hudson”

The officer radioed the mobile command center to check if Finn was on the approved personnel list. When he was confirmed, the officer asked to see his identification and then directed him to the parking lot and told him to report to the officer behind the school busses. Finn thanked him and headed to the school busses. He saw a few groups of students huddled together desperately willing their phones to buzz. When he saw Tina, he picked up his pace. She saw him and fell apart in his arms, babbling about losing everyone and how Blaine wouldn’t text her back, and how she felt so helpless. Finn soothed her the best he could, leading her over to the grass. He sat down and basically pulled her onto his lap. He tried explaining that they might have turned their phones off after sending a few initial messages so that a shooter wouldn’t hear responses or use technology to locate people. Tina wailed, “how do you know that? What if they’re dead?”. 

Finn whispered, “Tina, I know that is likely because it’s part of the lockdown operating procedure. Remember, I sort of work at the school now. I have to know that stuff. First you turn the phones to silent, then get messages out quickly to get help. Then you turn off the phone and stay put quietly. “

“I just don’t know what I would do.”

“I know, none of us do. I’m scared too, but we have to stay calm and stay positive. The police are doing their job, so it shouldn’t be long now until we know what happened.”

Tina calmed down, but stayed firmly attached to Finn, shaking in fear every few minutes. He was glad that he could be there for Tina, but was a little worried that he should be helping more. There were other students out there, but there were other faculty and staff out circulating and Tina seemed to be more fragile than the other students. At one point, his old drivers’ ed teacher looked at him with a look of thanks. He was sure at that point that Tina was not exactly easy to handle before he got there.

Just when Finn thought that he had Tina calmed down, she exclaimed in panic, “Oh no! Finn, I’m so sorry.” 

Finn replied, “huh?” in confusion.

“I called Rachel. And when I said there was a shooting at school and I didn’t know who was inside, and asked if she had heard anything lately from you or Blaine, she kind of lost it. I’m so sorry. She sounded bad.”

“I talked to her before I came from the tire shop.”, Finn assured her. “She was a complete mess, but now she knows I’m fine and she’s helping keep Kurt calm. You were terrified and looking for answers. It’s natural and you have nothing to worry about there. You let them know that something was up and I’m just glad that Kurt called me, so I could be here.”

Tina whimpered a little more and then settled again. After what seemed like an eternity, the SWAT team exited the school and the all clear was given. They were also quick to report that there were no injuries and that the incident was isolated and not malicious. In the midst of the glee club reunion with Tina, Finn overheard an officer nearby saying something about the messed up reasoning behind Sue Sylvester doing a daily safety check on her gun at school. Finn knew how to safety check a gun and the first step was to remove any bullets. He knew something didn’t add up, but still was relieved that no one was injured in the incident.

The first thing he did was hug Blaine and tell him that he needed to call Kurt. Not text him, but call him so that Kurt could hear his voice tell him that he was in fact ok. Blaine however, couldn’t disentangle himself from Tina to reach his phone, but she did the most inappropriate thing she could at that moment and pulled the phone out of his back pocket for him. Finn was relieved that the others were okay and listened to their harrowing tales of what it was like on the inside, his heart breaking over Brittney’s terrifying experience in the bathroom, especially. However, once he had given his hugs and listened, he really needed to talk to Rachel.

She picked up immediately, “Finn?”

“Everyone is okay. They just got out. They’re still frazzled, but that’s to be expected after that experience.”

“I know. You texted us.”

“Well I just wanted to hear your voice again. I miss you. I need to visit soon.”

“Finn, you’re amazing. How you manage to stay calm in these horrible situations, I’ll never know.”

“You needed me, Kurt needed me, and Tina needed me today. I couldn’t just freak out. I love those guys that were in there. Glee is family, but as upset as I was for them, or as upset as I would be if anything happened to them, you weren’t in there. You were safe. You, Kurt, Mom, Burt. You were all completely safe and you needed me. It’s that simple. Plus, in a crisis, losing it isn’t going to change the outcome. But if you’re calm and seem to have things together, you might get better intelligence earlier. The officers were quite helpful when they found out that I was helping calm Tina down. I got a few updates earlier than most.”

“You are a hero. Despite the fact that I’m relieved that you’re not a soldier, and have no aspirations to be a first responder, you would’ve been really good at it.”

“I think I’ll stick to teaching kids music and hope to never have to use my crisis management skills.”

“I am very happy to hear that.”  
“Alright, Rach. I should get going. I have to get home. I’m sure Mom and Burt are going to be worried if they hear what has been going on.”

“Love you, Finn.”

“Love you too, Rachel.”

Finn was awoken that night at around 3 by Kurt frantically chanting, “Wake up Finn. Wake up, wake up, wake up.

“I’m up, what do you need, Kurt?”

“I can’t calm her down, Finn.”

“Rachel? Give her the phone, Kurt. She needs to hear me.”

Kurt immediately gave her the phone, even though she was hysterical.

“Rach? It’s Finn. What’s wrong.”

“Finn? You’re ok?”

“Of course. What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“You were mortally wounded, Finn.”

“It was a bad dream, Rachel. I swear, I’m ok. I was sleeping when Kurt called. I promise. I won’t do anything dangerous. I swear.”

“Oh, thank god.”, a sleepy, but confused Rachel replied.

“Rachel, can you put Kurt on for a minute? I’ll talk to you again in a minute.”

“Sure. Here.”

“What do you need, Finn?”

“Well, you tell me. Is she okay?”

“I think she will be.”, Kurt replied. Finn didn’t really trust that response. He thought he needed to see Rachel to make it better. She was worried about him and he thought the best thing he could do was visit her again. He was trying to save money, but after the worry that Sue’s apparent mistake caused, he thought that Rachel could a physical Finchel reunion.   
“I’ll see what I can do to get there as soon as I can.”

“We’d love to see you, Finn.”, Kurt replied before hanging up.

That night, Finn had a horrible dream. He was cognizant enough to not call Kurt to check on Rachel, but did call Tina to make sure that Rachel was okay. Luckily, Tina realized what was going on, so she didn’t disrupt the sleep of Kurt, Rachel, Puck, or Santana, and instead talked Finn down from his bad dream. However, she did decide, once Finn decided to drive to New York that she should come along. When she got off the phone with Finn, she called Mike, who booked a very expensive flight from Chicago within minutes for the next day.

Tina showed up at Finn’s house at 7am, with a note for school in her hand and a bag in her car. Finn answered the door and she immediately blurted out, “Do you want to take your truck or my car? We can probably save on gas with mine and it’ll be easier to park in New York.”

“Um..you're coming to New York? Am I awake? Is that okay with Rachel and Kurt? I guess your car makes sense.”, Finn replied and then lowered his voice to add, “ I didn’t just agree that you could do anything inappropriate with Rachel and I last night, did I?”

Tina laughed, “Yes, I’m coming to New York, you’re awake, and yeah, I think Rachel and Kurt are okay with it, and,” she lowered her voice, “no, even though I’d be on board, you did not sign off on anything sexual with us.”

“Uh. Ok, then, uh. Let’s take your car?”

“Sounds good. I’ll drive first because you don’t seem quite awake yet.”

“Ok.”

“Oh. And, we have to meet Mike at JFK at 5pm. Think we can make it there by then?”

“If we leave now, yeah.”

Carole stepped outside on the porch and said, “Good morning, Tina. What’s are you doing here so early?”

“Hi Carole. I’m going to New York to check out some colleges and I was going to hitch a ride with Finn to save money. We’re going to take my car to save even more on gas.”

“When did all that get figured out?”, Carole responded with a bit of incredulity.

“Yeah, well, I was going to drive and then I heard that Finn was going too, so we just combined forces.”, Tina responded, hoping that Carole wouldn’t ask any more questions, since this was kind of a spur of the moment thing.

“Well, I’m just glad it worked out for both of you. I know Finn is missing Rachel and it’s really important to visit colleges so you can make an informed decision.”, Carole replied, skeptical, but happy that Finn wouldn’t be driving alone.

“Me too! I didn’t really want to drive the whole way alone, but my parents are working and the college visit kind of came up faster than I thought.”

“I feel better about Finn driving with a friend, too.”, Carole said honestly. “Finn, can I talk to you quick before you leave?”

“Sure mom, let me pack some stuff in Tina’s car and then I’ll come in.”

“Okay, honey.”, Carole said and returned to the house.

Finn grabbed a few boxes that he was about to put in his truck and put them in Tina’s back seat. He grabbed his duffle bag and put it in the trunk, then he went back in the house to talk to his mom.

He found his mom sipping coffee in the kitchen. “Oh that didn’t take long.”, she said as he walked in.

“I don’t have that much stuff packed yet and I just threw some clothes in a duffle. And I left toiletries and a toothbrush and stuff there last time.”

“That makes sense, I guess. So, I have to ask, is Rachel okay with you driving with Tina?”

“Why wouldn’t she be, mom?”

“Because she’s another woman.”

Finn laughed. 

“Mom, do you think that I would cheat on Rachel with Tina?”

“Of course not, but she did some sort of vapo rub thing with Blaine, didn’t she?”

“The only person upset about that was Kurt. And it was nothing.” I don’t plan on falling asleep with her around, though, just in case she has a jar with her or something. She’s not a sexual predator!”  
“She looked at you funny. Like she wanted you.”

Finn choked, “I’ll be fine mom. I’m pretty sure she still loves Mike, and has that crush on Blaine. Plus, I’m Rachel’s - she knows that.”

“Are you sure she knows that?”

“Of course! And even if she does think I’m hot, can you blame her?”, Finn said cheekily, trying to keep things light.

“Alright. Not that I could actually prevent you from going with her.”

“True, but I do appreciate your concern, mom.”

“Drive careful and call or text when you get there, ok?”

“I will! Love you mom!”, Finn said giving her a hug and then walking out.

“Love you, too, Finn.”, Carole answered.

Finn got into Tina’s passenger seat and said, “well my mom was worried that you’d take advantage of me.”

“What?!”

“Apparently you look at me like you want me.”

“Your MOM said that?”, Tina exclaimed.

“Uh. Yeah.”

“Weird.”

“Well, my mom’s not really like other moms and she really loves Rachel, so I think she’s a little sensitive.”

“I guess.”

“Tina, she practically told Rachel and I to have sex in the house a few weeks ago. She was also the only parent to actually want me to marry Rachel last year.”

“Oh yeah. She was rolling her eyes whenever Rachel’s dads tried another odd diversion tactic.”

“Uh, huh. She was also pissed at Quinn for causing the whole delay and then causing the whole thing to be postponed. And then she was pissed at me for deciding to join the Army instead of marrying Rachel. I’ll admit that was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done. I should’ve at least married her first.”

“You really love her, don’t you?”

“I wouldn’t have asked her to marry me if I didn’t. I thought that setting her free was the best thing for her. Not loving her or not being sure how either of us felt was never the problem. I loved her so much that I couldn’t tie her down when I thought she needed to be in New York without me holding her back.”

“I take it she knows that now.”

“Yeah. I told her that when I sent her off. I think she only agreed because she loved me and thought that was what I needed to. Then I was a complete dumbass.”

“Pretty much.”

“I deserved that.”

“But you made up for it.”

“I hope. It was an unfortunate detour.”, Finn said.

The two were silent for a while as the car sped down the road. After about an hour, Tina spoke again.

“You know. Mike and I have always been Finchel fans.”

“I know. We should’ve done more with you guys in high school. Not sexually, but like double dates and stuff.”

Tina laughed, “There was so much going on last year. I think everyone was in their own bubbles when we weren’t in the big group.”

“Yeah.”

“We wouldn’t have said no to sexual offers, though.”

“Geez, we’re not even to Pennsylvania yet and and we’re already talking about sex. You’d think I was Puck with all the people that want to sleep with Rach and I.”

“You’ve really only slept with Santana and Rachel? Before whatever went down in New York, that is.”

“Yeah. I sort of became a born-again virgin after Santana, at least until Rachel was ready.”

“You could’ve had any girl - you weren’t with Rachel for some of that time.”

“I didn’t want any other girl. I wanted Rachel and only Rachel. That’s what losing my virginity taught me.”

“And then what about the orgy?”

“It was something that Rachel and I did together. We said that we wouldn’t be separated during it and that maybe we would have some experiences that we couldn’t get with only each other. It was like fast forwarding through all the dating to get to the forever soul mate. We both thought it would be good to get a little more experience before we settled down. Plus, so many people wanted a chance to sleep with us, it was kind of flattering.”

“I can’t believe Rachel let you fuck Quinn.”

“If we have learned anything in the last year, it’s that we love only each other, despite other people that might interfere. In some weird way, though, I think Rachel wanted me to sleep with Quinn so that I’d know for sure, even though I really did know for sure even without having sex with her.”

“And?”

“And what? She was fucking my brains out and it wasn’t doing a thing for me. I was literally trying to cum so it would end and I couldn’t. Rachel had to lend a hand to get me off.”

“That must’ve caused drama.”

“Only a little. I think we worked it all out for the better.”

“So did you top or bottom with Kurt?”

“TINA!!”, Finn exclaimed, surprised that he was surprised at her bluntness and the abrupt shift.

“I’m just curious.”

Finn sighed, “Well, both.”

“And?”

“I didn’t like doing guys. It wasn’t awful or anything, but like Quinn, really didn’t do anything for me.”

“Yeah, I could’ve predicted that. But if you closed your eyes and imagined you were in Rachel?”

“Physically, yeah, it feels good. I’m not saying it doesn’t - I mean it’s sex - there is friction on my penis. But I think since I’ve made love to Rachel, I need the emotions there, too, or I don’t get over to the place where it becomes really good.”

“She ruined you for anyone else.”

“I wouldn’t say she ruined me. I’d say she has given me the best there is and now nothing else will do. Plus, being in Kurt’s ass is not the same as being inside Rachel. Butts and vaginas are different.”

“What about Rachel’s ass?”

“Um...I don’t fit.”

“Wait. WHAT?!”

“She’s tiny, Tina. I’m um….not.”

“But…”

“Lady parts are made to adjust to a larger partner. The anus has limitations.”

“So you and Rachel can’t do anal?”

“We are both perfectly happy with that. We have explored that particular erogenous zone and now we know that it’s not quite as enjoyable as other things we chose to do.”

“We should’ve bonded more in high school. You’re fun to talk to.”

“Because I’m willing to talk about my sex life and generally embarrass myself?”

Tina laughed, “No! Because you’re open and insightful, Finn. It’s not about talking about sex, it's that you think about what you’re saying and are engaging in conversation.”

“Well we have plenty of time to talk now.”

“True. I am applying to schools in Chicago and New York. As much as I’d like to be with Mike, I think New York is calling me.”

“It does have that effect on people.”

“Well, you are moving there, so it must have had that effect on you.”

“Not at first. I was so overwhelmed the first time I visited Kurt and Rachel. I never thought I could live there. It felt like they were both moving at warp speed and thriving and I was trying to walk through pea soup. But this last time it felt right.”

“You might be under the effect of Rachel, rather than New York.”

“I wanted to be with Rachel that time, too, but I couldn’t be in New York. I couldn’t make myself adjust. I had too much to work out in my head that I couldn’t handle all that stimulation. Or the fact that I set her free and she actually kissed another guy.”

“You didn’t answer her calls for three months, Finn. Wasn’t that kiss right before you showed up unannounced at her door? She waited to hear from you.”

 

“Yeah, and I get it now. But at the time, I was gutted and couldn’t deal.”

“But it’s different now.”

“Yeah, I have a focus and I have Rachel, and now it's actually a fun place. It doesn’t seem overwhelming at all.”, Finn smiled, thinking about how far he has come in the last year.

Finn and Tina continued chatting and reminiscing during the entire car ride. They stopped a few times to use the bathroom, get food, and switch drivers, but they made good time and arrived with time to spare at the airport. Finn chose to park the car in the cell phone lot after dropping Tina off to greet him at the terminal and circling a few times, mostly out of boredom. Finally, Tina texted him and he circled back to pick them up.

Finn greeted Mike normally, but Mike seemed oddly nervous and shy. Finn recognized his odd behavior as the result of knowing that Finn knew that he wanted to have sex with him and Rachel.

Finn couldn’t help but chuckle, and just blurted out, “Dude, you don’t need to be nervous. Because first, I’m sure Tina has filled you in, but Rach and I are sort of used to everyone wanting us now. Second, we haven’t actually agreed to do anything yet. And third, you’ve known me for years. This isn’t the kind of thing I’d get weird about. You should know that.”  
“I can’t believe you told him that we wanted to do this, Tina!”, Mike hissed.

Finn laughed again as Tina tried explaining that she only mentioned it when she thought she had a chance of it actually happening.

“So you’re really not weirded out by this?”

“Nope. Seems normal to me. Everyone wants Rachel and I. I’ve just accepted that. The worst thing that I could see happening here for you two is that we decide not to and then you’re disappointed. So really, no reason to worry.”

“Um. Ok.”

“Seriously, Mike. No worries. Hey, Tina. Can you call Kurt and let him know we’re getting close? And see if they can scope out a parking spot.”

“Um. Kurt doesn’t know we’re coming.”

“You didn’t ask them?!”

“I didn’t really think about it. I just wanted to go, and I really do have a college visit on Monday.”

“Okay, so this is a surprise, then. Rachel doesn’t know I’m coming, either, but Kurt does at least. I texted him on the way.”

Just then, Tina’s phone rang. She answered it, and soon, she was exclaiming, “BLAINE! You can’t just run away from home!”

Finn and Mike couldn’t hear Blaine on the other end of the call, but the sound of Tina’s, “What?”, “Okay”, and “We will see you tomorrow”, helped them put together the pieces of what happened in their heads. Tina hung up quickly and explained, “Blaine’s parents forbid him from coming to New York again, so he showed up at your house, Finn, to crash with Sam, filled out emancipation paperwork, took his parents off his bank account, opened his own credit card, and then booked a flight to New York.”

“Holy shit!”, Finn exclaimed, then followed up immediately with, “Does my mom know?”

“I don’t know. But it’s probably for the best. Blaine’s parents have never been very supportive of him. His mom tries, but his father is definitely not.”

“I hope he talked to my mom. She is great in judging what to do in these situations. She pretty much handled all of the arrangements for Sam to live with us and go to school at McKinley.”

“Out of all the places he could go, your house was the smartest. That’s for sure.”, Mike added.

“We will find out more when we get to Kurt and Rachel’s place.”, Tina added.

Soon they meandered through the streets of Bushwick, found a nearby parking spot, and were then knocking on the door. Finn insisted on knocking, even though he had a key because he didn’t want to scare Rachel by opening the door himself when she wasn’t expecting anyone to be coming in. She answered the door and in her shock over seeing Finn, didn’t even see Mike and Tina and proceeded to launch herself at Finn. Their greeting kiss quickly became inappropriate. Finn promptly forgot that he had come in with guests and just before his hand went to dip under Rachel’s shirt, the fact that he had walked in with two additional people seemed to register to her. She reluctantly ended the kiss, unwrapped her legs and slid down his body to stand on her two feet again and said, slightly surprised, “Um hi. I wasn’t expecting you two.”

Tina laughed, “Thanks for the show. We hope it’s okay, Rachel. I have a college visit on Monday and with all the scary stuff going on at McKinley yesterday, I just wanted to get out of there. So I hitched a ride with Finn.”

“Tina told me to fly out, so I did.”, Mike added.

“Well then it looks like we have a pleasant surprise!”, Rachel said.

“Whoa! This is a surprise!”, Kurt exclaimed as he hoped that no one had noticed that he came out of Puck’s room and looked a little flushed. Finn noticed what Kurt was worried about and gave him a quick brotherly hug, whispering in his ear, “no one saw”, referring to the fact that Mike and Tina were facing in the other direction while he emerged. Kurt turned and welcomed Mike and Tina. By that time, Puck emerged from his room and exclaimed, DUDE! Nice surprise! And hey Double Chang is here too! This is going to be a fun weekend! Man, Santana is going to be stoked when she gets home from work!”

“Well hi to you, too, Puck! We missed you!”, Tina said, as Puck twirled her around.

“So why is Santana going to be so stoked to see us?”

“Oh. Um, well, she might be hoping that you’ll succeed in getting the royal couple here to agree to another orgy.”, Puck said sheepishly.

“WHAT???!!”, Rachel exclaimed while Finn responded with, “She wants MORE??”

Kurt just started laughing, until his phone rang and upon answering it, Blaine asked, “Am I missing the orgy?”

“There is no orgy at the moment.”, Kurt answered him to everyone’s amusement. “Though I am impressed that Finn and Rachel haven’t started at least making out. I mean he’s been here for at least 5 minutes. That has to be a new record.”

“Oh, you weren’t out yet Kurt. They gave us a little show. Stopped before Finn felt her up though.”

“Oh, I missed them apparently. I hadn’t come out yet.”

On the other end of the line, Blaine asked, “Oh, were you in your room or Puck’s.”

“No comment, Blaine. Um, maybe we should take this conversation away from the masses.”

“Hi BLAINEYDAYS!!”, Tina yelled out.

“Didn’t you just see him yesterday?”, Mike asked.

“Well yeah, but I just wanted to say hi.”, Tina explained.

When all the commotion of Kurt’s phone call was happening, Finn whispered to Puck, “Hey, can you entertain Mike and Tina for a little bit? Rachel and I have something that we need to do.”

“You mean other than each other?”, he quipped. 

“Okay, fine, yes. I’d like to make love to my girlfriend.”, Finn laughed.

“I got it covered. But remember we’re all listening.”

Finn rolled his eyes, but reached for Rachel, pulling her in the direction of their bedroom.

As soon as the door was shut, Rachel flung off her sweater and launched herself at Finn, who caught her and walked backwards, while Rachel tried to pull his shirt up and off, until he felt the bed and pulled Rachel, who had freed him from his shirt, over with him. Once on the bed, she became a flurry of sexual energy around Finn. She managed to work her leggings off of herself while working on Finn’s belt buckle (Finn’s hands might have helped her with leggings removal). She yanked off his jeans and rubbed her sensitive parts against Finn, kissing him senseless while touching any part of him she could reach. Their activity was fast and sloppy since they were desperate for the other’s touch. Finn moaned as he touched her breasts for the first time in almost 3 weeks. As Rachel started to moan from his ministrations, and grind on him more frantically, he flipped them both so that he was hovering over her, working his mouth down her body. He purposely skipped sucking on her pert nipples, so that he could get to his promised land quicker. Finn pulled her lacy black panties down so forcefully that he nearly ripped them, but Rachel gasped at the sudden burst of pure masculine lust and panted, “Please Finn. I need you.”

The moment the panties passed her feet, Finn dove head first into her center, pushing her small frame up the bed a couple of inches with his force. He expertly used his mouth to pleasure her, starting with licking and poking her clit with his tongue, followed by him thrusting his tongue into her as far as he could. Her body was shaking with the sensations as he started pounding his tongue into her. After nearly giving himself whiplash, he pushed three fingers into her, curling them slightly to rub her walls as he thrusted repeatedly and sucked on her clit hard while swirling his tongue on it through the suction he created. Rachel’s body was writhing with pleasure, her pelvis thrusting and pulsating with a mind of its own, while Rachel’s voice wailed and moaned, and screamed his name. When her body tensed and shook with her orgasm, Finn was experiencing an impressively hard erection. He allowed Rachel a few breaths to calm down from her high, but then kissed her with every ounce of emotion he had as he buried himself in her swiftly, them both crying out as he did. The kiss ended and Finn caught a look of Rachel’s eyes, with her pupils blown and saturated with lust. He stared at her as he pumped into her frantically, triggering another orgasm for her. When she caught her breath, she said, “I love you, Finn.” He responded with, “I love you more than anything else on this earth. I’m never as contented as I am when I’m inside of you.” 

Rachel responded with a low moan as he moved slowly within her sensitive walls. He pushed her legs back as far as they would go and pushed in as far as he could, just feeling her around him, She clung to him as he did this, practically cumming with him just staying still inside her. As they held each other this way, she felt her temperature rise as her climax built. Finn was amazed when she cried out and he felt her pulse around him. “Did you just cum from me hanging out in you?”

“Um, yeah, actually. It was pretty intense. I love that all we have to do is be connected to feel that kind of pleasure.”

“Wow.”

“Finn. I’ve had three orgasms. But you haven’t even come close. I’m beginning to feel like I’m not turning you on.”

“Rach, I was trying my hardest to hold back. I love hearing you climax, so I just kept going. Trust me. You turn me on more than I’ve EVER been turned on before.”

“Well I want to see you lose it. So what will it be?”

“I want to take you against the wall”

“What are you waiting for, baby?”  
“For you to stop talking, mostly.”, Finn smirked as Rachel laughed. He rose and then scooped her up, silencing her with his lascivious kisses. He backed her up to the wall and settled her onto his thick erection. He held her steady and asked, “are you okay? Is the wall too rough?”

“It might be when you get going.”

Finn shifted her and grabbed a pillow to stick behind her. He shoved her into her new, soft wall, and experimentally bounced her. “Good?”

“Very good.”, Rachel answered seductively.

Finn kissed her with wanton abandon and then bounced her on him relentlessly. She was quickly moaning loudly. When her pitch changed and her moans became shorter, he slammed her body onto his even harder and faster. He knew his arms were going to be sore, but it was well worth it when he released into Rachel and he felt the ecstasy wash over him. They stood there panting for a moment, until Finn had enough strength to give Rachel a boost and lower her gently. Rachel’s legs nearly collapsed, but they both managed to make it to the bed before collapsing. 

“I missed you, baby.”, Rachel said, turning to Finn.

“I missed you, too.”, Finn smiled at her.

“I wonder if Puck took them out of the apartment or if they’re trying to see through one of the cracks in the wall.”

“You painted the window in the door!”

“I did. Do you like it?”

“I love it. And they’re probably listening.”

“I can’t believe that Santana wants more.”

“I can. You’re hot.”, Finn answered.

Rachel laughed, “Well I certainly will never get enough of you. But we’re not doing that again.”

“I agree. I’m even apprehensive about Tina and Mike. I don’t like letting people down, but I really have no desire. It sort of made sense with everyone else. This just seems weird.”

“Yeah, I do like Mike and Tina and I want to do more double date stuff, but I don’t want to share the sexual side.”  
“Then I think we’re decided.”

“We are.”

“We should probably get dressed. I kind of need a shower.”, Finn laughed, then pointed out to Rachel, “So do you.”

Rachel laughed too. “I definitely do.”

“Well then let’s grab robes and get in there. Maybe they won’t notice.”

“I do love your naivete sometimes.”

“Yeah, they will totally notice.”

Finn and Rachel tried to quietly sneak to the bathroom, but the minute the door opened, all of their heads swivelled in their direction.

Finn broke the silence, “Bring on the commentary. I just had amazing sex, and I’m fairly sure that Rachel agrees, so yeah. We’re going to take a shower, now.”

Kurt groaned, “Round 2?”

Rachel replied, “Are we counting by my orgasms or Finn’s?”

“Round 4?”, Tina asked.

“Round FIVE!!”, Finn said proudly.

“Nice work, Hudson.”, Puck complimented him.

“And you can walk, Rachel?”, Tina asked, incredulous.

“Finn is quite well versed in pleasing me without going so far as to hurt me.”

“Wow.”, she responded. 

Rachel and Finn smiled at each other and headed to the shower. The minute the water was hot, Finn had Rachel bent over and he was pounding into her. They finished together, and then spent some time washing each other between kisses. When they opened the door, their friends were giving them a slow clap.

“Thanks. We’re happy to give you an auditory show.”, Rachel replied before they retreated to their room to put clothes on.

When they emerged again, everyone seemed to have dropped the topic of their sex life. 

“So, what do you guys want to do when you’re here this weekend?”, Rachel asked Mike and Tina.

Tina talked about a couple of things that she wanted to do in New York, which were mostly things that Blaine had done when he was here earlier in the year. Mike claimed he was up for anything. One thing that everyone seemed to focus on was visiting the bar that Santana and Puck worked at and going to Callbacks to sing. At the mention of Callbacks, Rachel looked to Finn to see if he would be bothered by it, since the trip they took back in September wasn’t very pleasant. Finn knew what she was asking and nodded to indicate that he was ready to revisit Callbacks. In fact, he was excited that he might get to sing with her this time.

They decided that Saturday night was the best night to go so they could just relax and get settled. At the mention of relaxing, Rachel brought her legs up and curled in closer to Finn, whose arm was already around her. Tina couldn’t help but notice just how content the two of them seemed.

They spent the evening eating Chinese food and hanging out. Later in the evening, Santana came home and decided that either Kurt or she would have to share a bed with Puck, to give Mike and Tina a bed. Tina asked why Santana and Kurt wasn’t an option, to which Santana replied, “Well honestly, I’d prefer to not have to share. I don’t want to sleep with Kurt because he breathes heavy and Puck gropes people in his sleep.” Kurt stared at her like she was crazy, not because he didn’t want to sleep with Puck, but because she was walking a very dangerous line between helping them and outing Puck before he was ready. But before Kurt could sputter out a retort, Puck just shrugged, and said, “It’s cool. I’ll just crash with Kurt. No biggie.”. Then he smirked and added, “or maybe I’ll just crash with Finn and Rachel.”

“NO!”, Finn, Rachel, and Kurt all yelled simultaneously to a chorus of laughter.

Tina, ever curious, asked, “Kurt, why do you have a strong feeling about Puck not crashing with Rachel and Finn?”

“Because the last time Puck decided to take a nap in their bed, there was a groping incident that neither Rachel nor Finn consented to.”

“Puck and Santana crawled in once we were asleep. Rach woke up with a hand on her boob and I woke up with a hand on my ass. And neither of those hands belonged to us!”

“So yeah, Puck is not allowed in our bed.”, Rachel added.

“But didn’t you end up doing more with both of them after anyway?”

“That is not the point.”, Kurt pointed out. “Besides, I’m least likely to get groped by Puck.”

Finn started laughing at that point until Kurt’s glare scared him out of it.

Once the sleeping arrangements were settled, their conversation about Finn’s excellent work with the glee club continued. Finn appreciated that his hard work was being noticed, but he also didn’t think he was all that great either.

As the night wore on, amorous feelings overtook Finn and Rachel again; they started nuzzling each other and giving each other little kisses every few minutes. Kurt banished them to their room after they started making out. Everyone else settled into their respective rooms as well.


	27. Hey Soul Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this took FOREVER. But it's here now. Also, I never intended to have any crossover, but the Potterhead in me clearly wormed her way into Rachel (and Blaine...and a little bit of Finn). If it's not your cup of tea, sorry. It's not going to be a big thing though...I promise. I just thought it was a funny little aside, and we all know that Darren Criss is a huge Potterhead IRL AND Blaine used to read Star Wars fanfic to Sam, so this wasn't so much of a stretch for him. As for Rachel, I might have a teeny-tiny bit of a tendency to project myself into her, so there is that for an explanation.
> 
> FYI, in my timeline, Finn and Tina arrive in NYC on March 15, 2013, so we're at the right time of year, at least.  
> Anyway, read on dear readers, more to come soon. Enjoy!

Kurt woke up to the sound of something pounding against the wall. His first assumption was that Finn and Rachel were having energetic sex and the headboard was hitting the wall, so he yelled out, “Rachel! Finn! We talked about the sex noises! It’s too early!”

He grumbled some more, but the banging didn’t stop. Puck rolled over to him in the commotion and mumbled, “Finchel sex has more vocals. Must be Mike and Tina.”

“Are they even together?”

“I think so?”

Kurt groaned, got up, and reached for his robe. As he made his way over to his door, he realized that the sound wasn’t coming from inside the the apartment. It was someone banging on their door. He walked over and asked , “who’s there?”

The knocking stopped and he recognized Blaine’s voice, saying, “Oh good. Kurt, it’s Blaine.”.

Kurt opened the door, shocked, since he wasn’t expecting Blaine to visit. They had talked the night before, and Blaine mentioned having a flight to New York, but clearly they had not discussed the time. 

“Blaine! How are you knocking on my door at 7:30 on a Saturday?”

“Surprise!”, Blaine smiled, and then explained, “I got a really early flight.”

“I’m really happy to see you, but I’m so tired. Can I go back to bed now?”

“Can I come, too?”, Blaine asked timidly.

“If you can find room around Sprawly McGropesALot.”

“Ah. Puck is in your room.”

“Mike and Tina are in his room.”

“Like it’s only because of that.”

“Do you want to join us or no?”, Kurt said, too tired to be dealing with Blaine’s mildly jealous inquiries.

“I do. But first…”, Blaine paused, then reached out to pull Kurt into him and gave him a very passionate kiss. Somehow during the kiss, their legs got tangled up and when Kurt went to step away for a second, they stumbled and fell to the ground. Kurt, caught in a moment of weakness and not thinking clearly yet in his morning fog, let Blaine continue to kiss him while he was lying on the ground. Pretty soon, Blaine was grinding into him and Kurt was helpless to stop because he was enjoying it too much and because he was just too tired to get up off the floor. 

Blaine was just sliding his hand under Kurt’s robe and tank top when Finn opened his door and started whining, “Kurt, it’s not Rach and I banging. We’re trying to sleep, too.” He saw the soon to be porno on the floor in front of him and chuckled, adding, “Apparently you were the one banging. Don’t blame us, little brother.”

Kurt pushed Blaine up, away from him and gasped, “Finn! Oh shit.”

“We’re not the only ones that engage in PDA in common areas. Carry on. I’m going back to bed. If I start hearing it, though, I think Rachel and I will just try to drown you out.”

Kurt groaned, “I just want to go back to sleep.”

“That’s exactly what this looks like.”, Finn said sarcastically, before turning around and calling over his shoulder, “Oh, and welcome to New York, Blaine!”

Kurt, who still hadn’t gotten up off the floor, whined, “Blaine, help me up. We need to get back to bed.”

Blaine helped get him back into his cozy bed, and found that Puck had left enough room for him to spoon Kurt. He was excited to see Kurt and be in New York again, but his adrenaline was wearing off and he could use a little more sleep too. They drifted off for a couple of hours until Blaine woke up to Puck’s fingers in his ass and Kurt sucking his cock. He let out a squeak, which was met by Kurt taking a break to say, “Oh look who’s finally awake, Puck!”

“How long have you two been up?”

“Long enough for K and I to fuck over your sleeping ass and then start messing around with you.”

“You woke right up the second we touched you.”, Kurt added.

“Oh.. Um.. good. Oooooo. Arrrrghhhhhh.mmmmmmmmm.”, Blaine responded when Kurt sucked him back into his mouth and Puck simultaneously curled his fingers. 

Blaine then whined when Kurt stopped sucking on him and whispered to Puck, “He might get loud. How badly do you not want Tina to know that you’re bi?”

“I don’t really care if they find out.”

“Tina can keep quiet when things are important. She won’t out you.”, Blaine assured him.

“Well then let’s give Finchel a wake up call.”, Puck joked. 

Kurt took that cue to pull Blaine up to his hands and knees and then position himself for Blaine’s easy access. Puck grabbed Blaine’s hips and shoved him into Kurt. Once Blaine’s morning erection was ensconced in Kurt, Puck pushed into Blaine. Blaine’s moaning and grunting got louder and louder as Puck set the pace and intensity higher and higher. In the middle of one particularly strong thrust, Blaine let out a piercing wail that rivaled Rachel’s usual sex noises, as he exploded into Kurt. From Puck’s bedroom, they heard Tina call out, “Blaine? Is that YOU?” Puck didn’t stop at that point, though. He grasped Kurt’s hard erection and pumped it frantically as he continued to build his own orgasm. Kurt, trying to be somewhat quiet, moaned and grunted quietly as he came, shortly followed by Puck’s silent, but powerful orgasm.

They all tumbled back to the bed and Blaine mumbled, “Did I hear Tina calling my name?”

“You were pretty loud.”, Kurt pointed out.

“Oops.”

“It’s okay. It’s not like Finn and Rachel didn’t fill the loft with perfectly pitched moaning for a good hour straight yesterday.”, Puck pointed out and then chuckled, “and you did just get double teamed.”

Kurt then said, “Did the voices come from Puck’s room or from the common area?”

“I don’t know.”, Blaine said.

“Maybe we should peek so we know who to send out first.”, Kurt thought out loud.

“Why?”, Puck asked.

“Well if they see you come out, they will know you were involved.”

“I don’t really care, though. If you two don’t care, that is.”

“I thought you weren’t ready for anyone else to know.”

“Tina can keep very important secrets”, Blaine reminded them.

“I’m a badass. And being bisexual doesn’t change that.”

“True.”, Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

“Alright then, we go out when we want to and field questions from Chang squared as needed.”

Blaine pulled on some pajama pants and a tank top and left the room, with Puck and Kurt on his heels.

As the door closed, Finn’s surprised face popped up over the top of the couch. His lips were swollen and his face flushed but he still appeared to have all of his clothing on.

“Looks like we weren’t the only one’s having fun.”, Puck chuckled.

“We made coffee and muffins!”, Finn blurted out while standing up, hoping his erection wasn’t too obvious. 

“I can smell that.”, Kurt said, amused. 

“Sounds like Blaine had a nice welcoming committee.”, Rachel teased as she rose, still buttoning up the rest of Finn’s henley shirt that she had slept in. 

“It’s not a bad way to be woken up after arriving.”, Blaine agreed with a smile.

“Oh, did you actually go to sleep after I found you and Kurt on the floor?”, Finn asked.

Just then, Tina and Mike came walking in.

“Kurt and Blaine were on the floor?”, Tina asked.

“Yeah, they were going at it after Kurt was yelling about Rachel and I making noise, which we weren’t, because we were sleeping.”

Kurt sighed, “I mistook Blaine’s knocking on the door for a slamming headboard.”

“Then he just kinda fell over because he was still sleepy. I kinda went down with him.”

“Opportunistic make out session, then? Oh and guys, get some muffins and coffee from the kitchen.”, Finn added.

“We do like each other.”, Blaine pointed out.

“Do we have to discuss our sex lives this morning?”, Kurt grumbled.

“Well if you’re going to wake us up with whatever you were doing to Blaine, I think at least some teasing is reasonable.”, Tina said, returning with a muffin.

Santana then wandered out of her bedroom in tiny shorts and a cami, adding, “I once made a rule that if you could hear it, you could join in.”

“No one else actually agreed to that rule, though.”, Rachel reminded her.

“Didn’t stop us from watching, though.”

“Get some coffee, Santana. Maybe we need to look for our own apartment, Rachel.”, 

“It won’t be so bad when you move in, Finn. We can save a little money at first and deal with our voyeuristic friends.”

“You watched them?”, Mike asked, suddenly more interested in the story than his muffin.

“One night they came stumbling in making out and didn’t even notice that Santana and I were in the common area. I got a coat thrown on me and Finn gave us a brief view of Rachel’s tits right before they made it into the bedroom. Then we realized that we could see through their door because the glass wasn’t painted yet.”

“Finn has a very talented tongue.”, Santana stated matter of factly.

“We have since learned that we should come in and check the common areas before making out in them. And of course Finn has a great deal of talent in all things sexual in nature. But I suppose that is clear from what you all heard yesterday.”

“This apartment is so much better than high school.”

“We definitely got to know each other better, living with each other.”, Kurt explained.

“We got to know each other really well all fucking each other a few weeks ago, too.”

“Santana!!”, Kurt, Rachel, and Finn exclaimed.

“What? The Asians knew already. Isn’t that why they’re here?”

Tina and Mike looked at each other, “Um..well...not entirely. I mean, we don’t really have an agreement or anything. We just wanted to visit.”

“So.”, Rachel said slowly to change the subject, “What should we do today?”

“Other than enjoy FinchelChangSquared porn in the living room?”, Santana asked with mock innocence.

“Not happening, Santana.”, Finn said, earning pouts from Tina and a mildly forced look of disappointment on Mike’s face.

“We should definitely head to Callback’s this evening.”, Rachel said. 

“Puck has the early evening shift at the bar. Maybe we could get a few drinks before hitting up Callbacks.”, Santana suggested.

“Then I could meet you guys when my shift ends at 10.”

“It’s 10 am - what are we doing from now until the evening?”, Rachel asked.

“Does anyone have homework due Monday?”, Finn asked.

Half of the group burst out laughing.

“What?!”, Finn responded. “If we can’t figure out what to do for the day, it’s a good time to get that shit done. Tonight we’re going out and tomorrow is St. Patrick’s day, so I’m sure there is insanity to be found, then.”

“Spoken like a true teacher, Finn.”, Kurt said, without any sarcasm. “But Rachel and I have the weekend free this week. No pressing assignments.”

“Oh, so you two don’t have to practice making out this weekend?”, Tina teased.

“No, we’ve moved on to other acting assignments where I don’t have to grope Kurt.”, Rachel pointed out.

“Should we go into Manhattan?”, Tina asked.

“That is where a lot of the touristy stuff is. We could hit a few museums or something. Students usually get good discounts.”, Rachel agreed.

“So who is coming?”, Finn asked.

“I’ll join you later. I need some relaxing time in the loft.”, Santana said.

“I’ll go.”, Kurt responded.

“I’m in.”, Blaine immediately added, obvious that he was waiting for Kurt to answer first.

“We are obviously going as the tourists.”, Tina spoke for her and Mike.

Puck, who wasn’t answering because he was busy trying to figure out if he wanted to be the 7th wheel on what was turning out to be a triple date, stayed silent until Finn asked him, “Puck, what about you?”

“Maybe. I have to work this afternoon, so I’ll see what time you all actually get out after getting ready and decide if it’s worth it or if I should just hang out here until work.”

“Fair enough. Let the fighting over the bathroom commence.”

“The girls and Kurt kinda need to go first. They take longer and can be finishing up with hair and makeup and all that when us guys are showering.”

“Tina, go ahead.”, Rachel prompted. “I have to pick out clothes and clean up from breakfast. Baking with Finn gets messy.”

“Rach, I can clean it up.”, Finn offered, not wanting to be the bad roommate.

“Oh you will, I just wanted to help you get started.”, Rachel smiled at him.

“Having sex all over the kitchen is not an effective cleaning method, you know.”, Kurt quipped.

“We’re not having sex in the -- FINN!”, Rachel exclaimed in response to Finn leaning over her suggestively to put away glasses as she bent down to clean the front of the counter where Finn had sprayed batter when stirring. 

“What? I was taking advantage of my height to put away the glasses, even though you would be blocking the cabinet for most people.”

Rachel just laughed in response, then added, “Alright, I think I got all the spots that you would fail to see while cleaning. I’m going to pick out my clothes and head into the shower when Tina finishes.”

Blaine then came into the kitchen and asked Finn if he needed help cleaning up.

“You can help if you want to, but it’s cool if you want to hang with Kurt, too.”

“He is picking out outfits for the both of us. I’m staying out of the line of fire.”

“I understand that. Here is a rag.”

Blaine and Finn cleaned in comfortable silence, until Finn decided to address the issue that Blaine told Tina about the night before.

“So, you’re leaving your parents?”, he asked casually.

“Yeah. I’ve always had a tenuous relationship with my father and lately my mother seems to have shown an interest in my future, but she has been a bit overbearing. There are only two months left of Senior year. I can afford to take a day off here and there. Especially when I’ve had nearly perfect attendance this year. No eye surgery, and I even made it to school when I was sick. There is no way I would jeopardize graduation with too many absences. I’ve only missed 3 days, and all were excused absences, thanks to you and Mr. Schue. But she thinks that me heading to New York to see Kurt after what we thought was a school shooting is unreasonable. I just snapped and left. Your mom let me stay over in Kurt’s room.”

“That’s because my mom is awesome. But Tina did mention that you filled out emancipation paperwork.”

“Yeah, I haven’t turned it in yet, though.”

“You actually don’t have to.”

“Oh, yeah I do. I need to be legally separated.”

“So, emancipation is actually something that is for minors. You’re 18. All you need to do is leave and change your permanent address. They can’t legally control you anymore if you’re not under their roof. But you might want to move your stuff out sooner than later.”

“I was hoping that the emancipation would give me financial independence, so I wouldn’t need their information on the FAFSA.” 

“Yeah, that is annoying that you need to include their income, even if they’re not going to be contributing. You can try to file. Maybe because you’re an 18 year old in high school, it will still work. Sam emancipated with permission from his parents so that he could live in Ohio instead of Kentucky. Did you ask him about it?”

“He was 17 last year.”

“You should talk to Rachel. She was looking into all of this last year when we were planning to get married. But marriage emancipates you automatically and also releases your parents from financial responsibility on the FAFSA.”

“So really, if you two would’ve gotten married last year, you could’ve gotten better aid packages because you wouldn’t have needed to declare the wealthy Berry dads or a US representative.”  
“Um, yeah. But none of the parents seemed to focus on that benefit of it. All they seemed to focus on was our age.”

“Wow, and now Rachel is having issues with her dads.”

“Yeah, but they don’t actually seem to be cutting her off, but we’re not taking chances. This year is paid for, but who knows what will happen when we actually get married and they get the bill.”

“Actually get married? As in, you’re engaged?”

“Oh that’s right, I haven’t told Kurt the whole plan yet! Yeah, so in May - the 26th, I’m going to propose and throw a surprise wedding. So basically do it all at once. Save the date, dude.”

“How on earth are you going to pull that off without Rachel knowing?”

“Well, Kurt is going to make her a dress - he knows her well enough to know exactly what she wants. PLUS, she already picked a dress out once, so he has something to go off of.”

“She could just wear that one.”

“It’s always an option, but I think she’d prefer a Kurt original. And we pretty much planned a wedding already - so it’s just a matter of changing the venue.”

“What if she doesn’t want a same day wedding/engagement? Or what if she says no?”

Finn scoffed, “Do you really think Rachel is going to say no?”

“Good point, but what if she wants to be engaged for a while?”

“Then we have a really kick ass engagement party.”

“You really do go for the grand gestures, huh?”

“The gestures aren’t nearly as grand as my love for her.”

“So Kurt doesn’t know about this yet?”

“Not really. He has an idea that it’s going to happen, but I really need to sit down with him and get it all laid down.”

“Laid out?”

“Yeah. Eventually, I’ll be college educated and talk more like Rachel.”

“I like your Finn-isms.”

“So does Rachel.”

“Well cool. It looks like everything is clean in here, now, so I’m going to brave the bedroom.”

“It’s okay, I’m sure sex with Puck and Kurt isn’t that scary!”, Finn teased while shielding his face in mock fear.

Blaine just laughed and headed to the bedroom as Rachel was heading into the bathroom while Mike and Tina, who apparently showered together, were heading out. 

“Hey Finn, Rachel’s heading to the shower if you want to hop in with her! It looks like Mike and Tina engaged in some water conservation.”

Tina blushed and then smacked Blaine’s shoulder, which made her towel slip and then Blaine was blushing and she was running back to Puck’s room with Mike trying to keep her shielded.

Finn came out of the kitchen just in time to miss the show, but asked, “Why is she embarrassed? I thought she wanted you to see her naked?”

He grabbed his towel and snuck in with Rachel. The two of them were remarkably efficient. They of course had some quick shower sex, but the shower part was so quick that no one seemed to notice that they had done anything, despite some brief climax vocals. 

They soon found themselves in Central Park, where Finn and Rachel inevitably started reminiscing about their date before Nationals in 2011. 

“It was just perfect. It was a nice warm spring day, and Finn was on a mission to win me back, so he was all romantic. I really love this area of the park.”

“It is beautiful.”, Tina agreed.

“Do you want to see my favorite place?”, Rachel asked.

“Your favorite place isn’t the bow bridge?”, Kurt asked, surprised because they could see it from where they were and he assumed that was what started the whole conversation.

“No. I’ve never even shown you this place, Kurt. Come on, follow me!”, Rachel said happily, pulling Finn’s arm. 

He caught up with little effort and held her hand as she led them to a little path that led to a small wooden pavilion next to a cove of the lake. It was a quiet area of the park, and Finn could instantly see why she loved it. It would be partially shaded when the trees grew their leaves back and it was secluded from the rest of the busy park. Finn decided in that moment, that this was where they were going to get married. It was her happy place and he loved it. 

“Does this hidden little place have a name?”, Finn asked, knowing that it would be easier to plan a wedding here if he knew what it was called.

“I’m not sure.”, Rachel said. I just kind of found it one day when I was walking around last summer.

“I bet we could look it up online later if it’s not on the central park map or google maps.”, Kurt offered.

“Oh, it’s not important. I just was curious.”, Finn said nonchalantly, not wanting to seem too eager about the place in front of Rachel. She probably wouldn’t have noticed, though, because she broke away from Finn and was twirling around on the wooden structure, smiling in a daydream.

“Looks like someone is thinking about a wedding here.”, Blaine said under his breath to Finn, nudging him.

“I’m on it.”, Finn muttered and winked back at him.

Tina noticed Rachel’s dreamy demeanor and joined her. 

“Rachel, this place is beautiful.”

“I know.”

“You know what would be good to do here?”, Tina asked, trying to ascertain where Rachel was in her relationship with Finn.

Rachel, instead of asking, ‘what?’, simply replied, “My wedding. Or Finn proposing.”

“Okay, so I guessed right. You’re totally daydreaming now.”, Tina laughed.

“Oh no. Did Finn notice? I don’t want to pressure him into anything, even though we are on that path, no doubt. I just wanted to share this place with you all. It’s so peaceful, even when it’s still cold and gray.”

“I’m pretty sure Finn instantly fell in love with the place, too. Look at him looking around. He looks like he is doing math in his head!”

“He does that when he is thinking!”, Rachel laughed.  
Tina smiled and laughed with her and then said, “It’s good to see you so happy again, Rachel. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so carefree, before. Maybe briefly, after Nationals, but even then, there was always something. You seem settled.”

“I am. Everything is finally falling into place, and I’m really content when Finn is here.”

“What about when Finn isn’t here?”

“Most of the time, I’m good. I know he will be here soon and we talk all the time. But sometimes, I get a trigger and have the nightmares about him getting killed again. The night after the shooting was hard, even though he wasn’t even in the school, he could’ve been and it triggered that stress in me. The first summer here, when Finn was in boot camp and then off the grid, I was calling someone nearly every night because I was so worried. For a while, when Kurt first moved here, we shared a bed because my nightmares were so bad, and they eventually got better with Kurt being here with me, and then even better once I knew he was in Lima and not getting shot at. I didn’t realize just how bad my sleep was until I slept with Finn the night before the wedding.”

“If it makes you feel any better, Finn wasn’t himself in Lima. Especially when there was that ridiculous no contact rule. I’m pretty sure that Puck drank him to sleep a few times.”

“It doesn’t make me feel better, but I’m glad that we found our way back. We’re both happier together.”

“That much is obvious.”, Tina smiled.

“Hey Rach, where should we get lunch?”, Finn called over to them.

Rachel laughed and ran over to him. 

“Let’s get you fed, baby.”, she said, leading the way out of the park. 

They spent the rest of the day frolicking around the city. They went to the Met for a little while, and teased Kurt about his commentaries and then headed back to Bushwick to get dressed for their night out at Callbacks. 

The girls were discussing whether they should dress for looks or comfort when they returned to the loft. Finn thought to himself that he should definitely wear a sweater and his jacket because it was likely that Rachel would need it if they dressed up. Rachel scurried off to Puck’s room with Tina and Mike, who wanted some suggestions on what to wear to Callbacks, and Finn made a confused face. Santana, who was lounging on the couch with a magazine, saw his face and quipped, “You're letting Rachel have fun without you?”

“They're picking out outfits, Santana.”

“Tina sure looked eager.” 

“I know Mike and Tina are looking for Finchel action, but neither of us want to let anyone in again.”

Santana pouted at him.

“Don't look like that! We would've been fine including them that one weekend, but we are closed for business, now. If we were to do anything, it would be because we felt sorry they weren't here before, and that's not a good reason.”

“I will just consider myself very fortunate, then.”

“We don't have any baggage or wonder when it comes to Mike or Tina, either. With you and Puck, there was well-”, Finn paused to think for a minute.

“There was something to prove. And I think it's pretty clear that we were more intensely attracted to you than Chang squared are.”

“Yeah, that's about right. I think that Tina and Mike should get something going with Blaine.”

“Which means Kurt and Puck might get more action, too. They're a package deal even if nothing is official.”

“What about you? Are you going to let Tina deal with all the dudes by herself? She doesn't have enough um, openings for all of them at once.”

Santana burst out laughing. “Never really thought about Tina as a sexual object. We will see. So, are you and shorty going to be voyeurs, then?”

“Nope. If you all decide to get it on, we will just have our own fun in our room or out of the apartment.”

Just then Blaine emerged from Kurt’s room, wearing a distinctly Kurt-like outfit, frowning.

Finn gaped, then tried to neutralize his expression, but Santana didn't hold back and let out the sound of a whip.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm whipped. This is the cost of earning his trust and love again.”

“At least it's not full of sequins?”, Finn offered.

“There is that.”, Blaine agreed.

Mike emerged from Puck’s room, took one look at Blaine and said, “I feel under dressed”.

Finn came to his rescue and said, “You're fine. Blaine is trying too hard to get Kurt back, that's all.”

Mike laughed when Blaine glared at Finn for being brutally honest.

Rachel came out with Tina. It appeared that they found a happy medium between dressing up and staying warm in the chilly March night since Tina had a short mini dress with long sleeves, thick tights and tall boots. Rachel then scurried off to her room to get her outfit on. Kurt then emerged and squawked at Finn, “You can't wear that to Callbacks!”

“Well, first, yeah, I actually could. There is no dress code and it's really just a karaoke bar. Jeans and a plaid shirt are perfectly fine. Secondly, I just haven't changed yet, so calm down, dude.”

“This is New York, Finn. No one wears plaid shirts anywhere, especially not a classy bar frequented by theater students.”

“I'm a soon to be New Yorker and I'm still going to wear plaid and a puffy vest.”

“I thought the puffy vests were eradicated!”

“Kurt”, Rachel gently admonished, “While we love how you've enhanced and matured our wardrobes, we are still us and still have the right to our favorites. I like Finn’s rugged casual look, too.”

“I'm a lesbian and sometimes that rugged thing gets me going”, Santana added. “However, why are we all ignoring how smoking hot Rachel is right now. Damn girl. Talk about maturing a signature look. Wow.”

Kurt, who was staring in disbelief at Santana’s admission about the rugged look, turned to look at Rachel and couldn't help himself; he needed to take credit, “Rachel clearly knows how to take my advice about what to wear out. You look very nice, Rachel.”

“Rachel helped me, you know.”, Tina added, trying to give Rachel some credit for her fashion sense.

Finn felt the need to add, “Rachel always looks fantastic and I for one love this outfit. You look very nice, too, Tina.”, before he disappeared to remove the offending plaid shirt and replace it with a fashionable, but simple, black sweater.

After Kurt approved of Finn’s outfit and Rachel pointed out that Finn didn’t actually need approval, they were finally heading out the door to Callbacks, where they were planning on eating appetizers for dinner.

Their night was full of fun and singing at Callbacks. Finn made up for his refusal to sing at Callbacks before by pulling Rachel up with him to sing REO Speedwagon’s “Keep on Loving You”. When they returned to the table, Blaine asked, “So Finn, I take it that Classic Rock is your guilty pleasure?”, referring to their recent guilty pleasure lesson for glee.

“I like Classic Rock. It’s not a guilty pleasure. It’s just a pleasure. Plus it’s good. Everyone likes it!”

“So what is your guilty pleasure? You never shared it with us during glee.”, Tina asked.

“I don’t think I have one. I have lots of stuff I like, but it’s all out in the open and I’m not ashamed of any of it.”

“Oh, come on. Everyone has one.”

“I guess I didn’t hate Brittany week as much as I would’ve hoped.”

“Lame!”, Mike agreed as the rest of them groaned.

Rachel smiled gently at Finn, and was uncharacteristically quiet, hoping that she wouldn’t be asked the same question. Finn and Kurt knew a few of hers, but she didn’t feel like sharing.

“What’s lame?, Puck asked as he approached their table and took his jacket off. 

“That Finn doesn’t have a guilty pleasure.”, Blaine explained.

“Sure he does. He likes getting all emo about stuff.”, Puck teased.

“I don’t LIKE getting emo.”, Finn defended himself.

“Finn, you aren’t emo, whatever that silly term implies. You are perceptive to yourself and other’s emotions and you’re correct that it’s not a guilty pleasure, simply because that is not a trait one should feel guilty about.”, Rachel fired back, glaring at Puck.

“Whoa, easy there vixen. I was teasing. Finn’s cool, right?”  
“Yeah, I don’t really mind, Rach. But thanks for defending me. Besides I know what Puck’s guilty pleasure is.”, Finn teased right back.

“Finn! Liking Quinn is not a guilty pleasure!”, Tina squawked. 

“Ha! No, that’s not what I was talking about.”, Finn said chuckling and rolling his eyes.

“Alright, no more talking for you. We need to get this party started.”, Puck said as he grabbed Finn’s shoulders and pushed him toward the stage and kicked the drummer out of his seat to deposit Finn.”

Finn looked confused for a second, but one look at Puck swinging an electric guitar over his shoulder told him what song they were doing. Finn then smirked, pulled his sweater off to reveal a plain t-shirt beneath and yelled, “Kick it!” into the microphone, while Kurt’s face in the audience looked horrified that they decided to perform a Beastie Boys song in his precious musical theater karaoke bubble. Rachel just giggled as she let herself enjoy watching Finn’s muscular arms beat the drums as they rocked out. To Kurt’s surprise, the usually mellow bar became an uproar of activity as students jumped and danced and took the song as an invitation to do shots and generally become rowdy. One of their classmates passed their table and shouted, “This is awesome! Who are these guys? Whooooooo!”

Rachel pointed to Finn and said, “The drummer is my boyfriend and Kurt’s step-brother! Puck is our friend. She hopped off her seat, pulled Tina with her and joined the classmate to get closer to the stage, as the girl gaped at her, then said, “Damn, you’re lucky!”.

“You have no idea! Whoooooo!”, Rachel yelled out in excitement.

Puck saw Rachel dancing with Tina and another girl and decided to take the show down into the crowd, singing to the girls, letting Tina and Rachel pretend to fawn over him, laughing. When Kurt saw the girls with Puck, he pulled Blaine away from their table, leaving Santana to hold it for them. Blaine took the opportunity to get swept up in the excitement, dancing and carrying on to the song as they got close to the girls and Puck. He was not expecting Kurt to commandeer Puck’s guitar and toss it to him so that he could stake his claim dancing with Puck. Luckily, Blaine was able to easily slide into playing the song and joined Finn and Puck on vocals. The girls didn’t notice at first, but then squealed and gave Blaine the rock star treatment they were giving Puck. Finn smirked when he saw what happened and couldn’t wait until he could get back to Rachel, who seemed happy to be letting loose for a change. 

The song ended and the crowd seemed reluctant to return to the mellow vibe that was present before Puck walked in. The NYADA student they befriended took the opportunity during the quiet between performers to introduce herself as Paige. After she introduced herself, she whispered, “Is Puck available?”, to Rachel. 

Rachel, not fully comprehending at first responded, “available for what? Oh. Um, well, technically, maybe, but….”, getting more flustered as she went on, finally ending with, “His Facebook relationship status should state ‘it’s complicated’.”

“So a one night thing might work?”, she said hopefully.

Rachel decided that it might just be better to let her try and see what happens, so she answered reluctantly, “Only one way to know for sure.”

Paige saw the boys coming back to the table and rushed up to them gushing about how awesome they were in the midst of introducing herself. Finn took an extra step to the side to maneuver himself back to Rachel, but was otherwise friendly and talkative to the very excited theater major. Puck was more aloof after the incident with Kurt stealing his guitar. He deduced that Kurt wasn’t too crazy about other people hitting on him, despite the fact that they were both quite available to others. Still he let the girl chatter on. 

Santana meanwhile, leaned over to Rachel and asked, “What is going on with Manwhore and Chatterbox over there?” 

“She sort of just befriended us and I think she wants to hook up with him.”

“It’s so weird to see Puck with a pretty girl and not hit on her. I mean, he even flirts with you and your completely taken.”

“Yeah, this is strange.”, Tina agreed. 

Just then, Kurt appeared after a trip to the bathroom and Blaine responded, “It’s shaping up to be a strange night. Kurt, why did you take the guitar from Puck?”

“I don’t know. It just seemed to be the wild party kind of thing to do.”, Kurt said, clearly lying to get the conversation to end.

Santana however, was as blunt as ever, “Oh, Bilbo, isn’t it obvious? Prancy Smurf actually likes Pucky Smurf. He was jealous.”

“I am not jealous. I’m quite happy with my relationship status at the moment.”

“Which is why you don’t like seeing a threat to it.”

Rachel, sensing the danger and not wanting to ruin the night at Callbacks, stopped her, whispering, “Santana, not here, okay?” 

Santana looked at Rachel and understood. She said, “Alright then, Kurt. You’re singing with me. Time to get this place sultry.”

Kurt groaned, “Oh no” as Santana dragged him to the piano and whispered, “Let’s Get It On.”

Kurt’s eyes got wide, causing Santana to laugh out loud and then added, “by Marvin Gaye”.

“Oh.”

Thankfully for Kurt, he had been practicing a lot of various genres lately, so he was able to pull off an R&B duet with Santana without making a fool of himself. It also appeared as though Santana’s motive paid off, because both Blaine and Puck seemed to be looking at Kurt with renewed interest. It was Finn, however, who voiced what Blaine and Puck’s looks conveyed, “Wow. Kurt, that was really impressive. You really sounded awesome on that, and it’s a difficult sound to pull off.”

“Especially if you’re a relatively awkward gay musical theater geek with a fairly specific vocal type?”

“Um, basically it’s hard for anyone who um, err…”

Rachel finished his sentence, “isn’t Santana. Or, the male equivalent of Santana.”

Finn chuckled, “yeah, that.”

“I’m pretty sure you just could’ve said, ‘not sexy’.”, Kurt said, bemused.

“Well it’s not that. You have sex appeal, you’re not naturally or outwardly sultry like Santana, though.”, Rachel explained.

“Well, I think Kurt is extremely sexy.”, Blaine said, sidling up to him. 

“Suckup”, Puck joked and took a spot on the other side of Kurt, who was now blushing profusely. Paige looked at him with wide eyes and blurted out, “Oh my god, that’s why you weren’t responding to my advances! You’re gay!”

“Wait. PUCK wasn’t responding to a pretty girl’s advances?”, Santana asked, clearly exaggerating for effect, since she had witnessed the whole scene.

“First, no, I’m not gay. I’m bi. But there’s nothing wrong with you, I’m just not looking to hook up tonight. If I was, I’d totally go for you.”

 

“I’m definitely moving here.”, Tina blurted out. “I’ve missed this. Mike, are you sure you can’t transfer to a school here in New York?”. She paused for a second then yelled, “Puck is BI??!!”

“Tina!”, Blaine shushed her while Mike was still bumbling over her other question.

“Um. well, um, maybe?”, Mike stammered, not sure what to say. He missed the familiar banter and camaraderie, but he also really liked the style and challenges of his course of study, which was unique from the Dance schools in New York. 

“Tina, we’re not always as entertaining. I mean we do go out on the weekends sometimes, but we also work hard and get stressed and busy a lot of the time too.”, Rachel pointed out.   
“Not that we wouldn’t love to have you here. I just don’t want you making an important decision based on one fun weekend. Choose the program that fits you best.”

“Of course!”, Tina agreed. 

“Good. Now, what are you singing for us? You too, Mike!”

“I’m not going to be able to perform up to NYADA standards.”, Mike worried.

“You could dance circles around Ms. July.”, Kurt pointed out. “We all have our strengths.”

“Callbacks isn’t about perfect performances. Here it is about performing for fun.”, Rachel pointed out.

“Yeah, but you’re all so damned good that when you're goofing around, it sounds like something that I would’ve had to rehearse like crazy to get right.”

“Well some people here have rehearsed their numbers or are just reprising their past performances.”, Kurt pointed out, since he has witnessed some people performing the same song for weeks.

“Personally, I’ve always liked the timbre of your voice, Mike. Once Tina started working with you, and your technique and pitch improved, you really sounded quite good.”, Rachel encouraged him.

“Sing. sing. sing . sing.”, Finn chanted. 

“Oh all right.”, Mike sighed as Tina dragged him up to the stage.

The guitarist started strumming a gentle tune and Tina’s playful singing voice began, “I wish you could see your face right now/'Cause you're grinning like a fool”.

Mike took over for the next line and soon they were trading lines and harmonizing easily. 

As Mike and Tina were singing, Finn leaned over to Rachel and asked, “Who is this? I really like this.”

“Um, I’m actually not sure. But I like it too. We’ll have to ask or look it up.”

Blaine overheard and leaned over to them and provided the missing info, “The band is ‘All Time Low’. You’d probably like a lot of their stuff, Finn.”

“Thanks, dude!”

 

Tina’s voice was strong and clear as she carried the song through the last chorus. Rachel was struck by how natural Mike and Tina seemed with the number and was impressed by how well their voices suited the music. She also marveled that their musical rapport was similar to hers with Finn. They easily played off each other. Mike’s voice wasn’t as strong as Finn’s, but he blended well with Tina and had come a long way since his first solo.   
Finn looked at Rachel, and recognized what she was thinking about. “You know, they’re almost as good as we are at reading each other’s cues on the fly.”, he whispered.

“You read my mind.”, Rachel said, not even surprised that he knew where her mind had wandered. 

The group cheered for Tina and Mike, and settled into their usual banter with one of them occasionally heading to the stage to perform. Soon, Callbacks patrons were trickling out. On their way out, following the crowd, Tina exclaimed, “That was a fun day! I can’t wait for tomorrow!”

“What are your plans tomorrow, Little Miss Sunshine?”, Santana asked with a tired and sarcastic tone in her voice.

“Well, I don’t know yet, but if it’s anything like today, I’ll be happy.”

“Kurt and I can’t stay out late, since we have an early Monday schedule to follow, but I’m sure we can come up with something fun.”, Rachel replied.

“Tonight doesn’t have to be over yet, either.”, Blaine pointed out. “We could hang out at the loft when we get back.”

“Yeah.”, Santana agreed, a little too eagerly before adding, “You know, you two haven’t played ‘I never’ or ‘Truth or Dare’ with us yet.”  
Rachel groaned slightly, because she was getting tired and really didn’t feel like getting asked personal questions, but she did see the importance of bonding with Tina, Mike, and Blaine some more. 

Finn pointed out, “Um, isn’t ‘I never’ kind of silly at this point? Don’t we already know all the dirt on each other?”

“So, Truth or Dare it is, then.”, Santana decided for the rest of them.

“Oh. Um. Not really the point I was making, but I got nothing. Other than claiming tiredness.”

They all laughed at him, knowing that he and Rachel would stay up and play, even if they were tired and would rather be making love to each other.

“Do we need to wait until we get back?”, Blaine asked. 

Puck chuckled, “Eager, aren’t we?”. 

Tina took that as an invitation to start, “Alright, Blaine, truth or dare?”

Santana glared at her, because she was used to being the master of ceremonies for such games, then decided that it wasn’t worth her anger if it got stuff started.

“Um, Dare. Duh!”

“I dare you to kiss…”, she paused, thinking about if she wanted him to kiss Mike right off the bat or if she wanted to start off slow and keep him happy. She sided with starting slow and finished her statement, “Kurt”.

“Really?”, Santana muttered, rolling her eyes at the lameness.

Blaine and Kurt had a nice long kiss before Blaine came up for air and asked, “Puck, truth or dare”. 

In a shocking move, Puck answered, “Truth”. 

Blaine got serious for a moment and considered asking him about his intentions with Kurt point blank, but then softened up a bit and asked, “If you could date anyone you wanted to right now, who would it be?”

Puck thought for a second, but didn’t take too long to consider, before he blurted out, “Right now, I’d like to date Kurt.”

Kurt’s jaw dropped and he starred with a gaping mouth at him. Everyone else was similarly shocked, but was trying desperately not to say anything to let the moment pass. 

Luckily, the train stopped in their station and the movement allowed time for the information to soak in. 

Puck took control of the situation as soon as they left the station, ignoring all the surprised faces and asked Rachel, “Truth or Dare.”

Rachel debated for a moment. On one hand, if she chose dare, she might have to do something she wasn’t comfortable with, on the other, she might have to reveal something she didn’t want to. Finally, she sighed and said, “Truth”.

Puck, of course, asked the very question she was avoiding, “What is your guilty pleasure?”

“Oh, I don’t have any pleasures to feel guilty about.”, she replied, putting her acting skills to good use. Unfortunately, her boyfriend and best friend betrayed her and started smirking. 

“Oh, princess, you’ll have to do better than that - look at Finn. CLEARLY you have something juicy to share.”

“FINN!!!”, she shrieked into the dark night air. “You’re not invisible in the dark!”

Finn looked guilty, but still couldn’t help smiling. Kurt thought he was being sneaky and stepped away from Finn, to avoid Rachel’s wrath, but she noticed his move and his facial expression and shouted, “Oh no, Kurt, I see you too. Damn it you two!”

“So?”, Santana asked.

“Well Finn and Kurt seem eager to share, so I’ll let them answer.”, she said, already embarrassed. 

“Rach, it’s not that bad, really.”, Finn reassured her as she buried her face in his puffy jacketed chest. 

Kurt sighed, “Sorry, Rachel. Um, Rachel enjoys reading Harry Potter fanfiction.”

Blaine got very excited and tried to pull Rachel away from Finn with a non-stop string of questions. “Oooh, who do you like reading about? Do you like the ones that continue the story or the ones that fill in the missing stuff in the novels? What pairings do you like best?”

Kurt looked at his increasingly giddy ex-boyfriend and laughed out, “Well, apparently Blaine doesn’t feel guilty about his love of Harry Potter fanfiction. Looks like you two can relax on the couch and share whatever lovers of fanfiction share with each other.”

“I wasn’t expecting that. Okay, so Rachel and Blaine are dorky. Let’s move on, shall we.”, Santana said, unlocking the door.

“We are NOT dorky!”, Blaine defended them. “Harry Potter is cool.”

“Um, ok.”, Santana said, emotionless.

Blaine was undeterred from Rachel’s temporary mortification. “So, what kinds do you like?”

Finn saw that Rachel wasn’t quite ready to discuss her guilty pleasure, so he whispered to Blaine, “I think she likes the ones where Harry and Ginny somehow end up soul mates.”

Rachel sighed, “soul bond fics, Finn. We’re soul mates. In the magical world, soul bonds are a powerful and unbreakable connection.”

Blaine let out an excited squeal at Rachel’s explanation. “I LOVE THOSE!!”, he squeaked out, barely able to contain himself. “I love how they could fit in with canon and oh, so do you like the ones that go back and describe them bonding as kids, or the ones that take place after the battle of Hogwarts?”

Rachel smiled, because it was nice to talk to someone who was just as into the fan fiction as she was, and also because Blaine’s frenetic energy at 2am was quite contagious. “I find them both enjoyable, but I think I enjoy the ones that take place when they’re at least 15 and 16. Not that younger teens couldn’t have a deep, meaningful, relationship, but the real good stuff happens once they’re a bit more mature. Plus, Harry was 16 when he finally started realizing that he desired Ginny.”

“Exactly!! I like when the fics add in flashbacks of missing scenes between them too, that sort of led up to their relationship.”

“That’s cool too. Finn likes when they have sex and end up floating. I think he wants to float in the air.”

“Finn likes soul bond fics too?”

“Well, I’ve shared a couple with him after I convinced him to read the books.”

“Which are so much better than the movies.”, Blaine and Rachel said together, leading to another squeal from Blaine.  
Seeing that it was getting late and Blaine’s squeals were getting louder and more frequent and Santana’s obvious irritation was growing, Kurt decided to end the Harry Potter love fest and invite Blaine to bed.

“Blaine, would you like to read about magical sexual practices on the couch or actually have sex tonight?”

“G’night, Rachel!”, he said cheerfully as he gave her a tight squeeze and practically skipped over to Kurt’s bedroom.

Rachel wordlessly grasped Finn’s hand and they walked to their room together, still deflated from her secret guilty pleasure getting out. 

“You know, it’s not that bad, Rach.”

“I know, it’s just that Santana was finally starting to see me as somewhat cool and while I love Harry Potter and fan fiction, it’s a little bit dorky, right?”

“I don’t think it’s dorky at all. You’ve had me read some and I think it’s pretty cool that people continue the story where J.K. Rowling left off. I think it’s cool that people express themselves creatively. I mean, sure, some fan fiction is pure trash, and some is clearly written by inexperienced 12 year olds, and some by people with no grammatical skill whatsoever, but some is really well written and creative, and serves the purpose of giving fans more of what they like. Besides, you shouldn’t care what Santana thinks. You’re Rachel Berry, star in the making. You can do whatever you want to. You could even write some cool fan fictions if you wanted to.”

“Oh, well, I...well, I didn’t post any.”

“Blaine is going to FLIP if he knows you write some!”

“I’m sure he’s dabbled in writing, too - he is a creative being after all.”

“Well you’ll just have to talk about it with him tomorrow.”, Finn teased. “Because right now, I’m going to make love to you until you FEEL like you’re magical.”

Rachel smiled at him as she slipped off her clothes, leaving a puddle of fabric at her feet and only some tiny lace panties and a matching lace bralette.

“I’m all yours. Do your best, wizard.”

Finn chuckled, “Huh. Wasn’t expecting role play tonight.”. He quickly switched to a British accent and asked, “Did you cast the contraceptive charm, love?” as he pulled off his sweater and jeans.

“That, and I’ve been taking my potions regularly.”, she replied with a strikingly accurate accent, pulling up on the t-shirt that had been under his sweater. 

“Sweet Merlin, that’s hot.”, Finn muttered, staying in character while scooping up her lace adorned body and plopping her down on their bed. He kissed her with reckless abandon and when he was satisfied that her lips would be swollen, he moved along, kissing her golden skin along a slow, meandering path to her aroused nipple. He paused to remove the lace blocking him from his current destination. As he kissed in a spiral pattern around her right breast, she began writhing below him, frantic for him to make more direct contact with at least one of her erogenous zones. Her every synapse was flooded with endorphins as she anticipated the touch he would eventually make. He eventually grazed her nipple with his tongue, barely disturbing it, but making it harden and pebble all the same. She couldn’t take his teasing anymore and gently pushed his head closer to her. Since Finn was powerless to say no his face being shoved into a breast, he immediately increased his intensity, and Rachel let out a guttural moan in appreciation. Finn was enamored with her breasts that evening, so he focused on them, switching off kissing them, until he wanted to watch Rachel’s reactions to his ministrations more closely. He slowed down his motions again and let his hands mirror each other, giving each breast the same attention, alternating between massaging her whole breast and rolling her nipples, until he saw that Rachel was glistening with a thin layer of sweat, a tell tale sign that she was getting close to orgasm. He concentrated his attention on her nipples, pulling gently and rolling them until she was bucking her hips into the air and vibrating from the force of her pleasure.

“Oh God, Finn!”, she exclaimed, still in her British accent, knowing that he would be impressed with her staying in character. 

Without missing a beat, Finn ran his hands down to her hips, pulling her panties down her legs with them. He flung them away, spun Rachel to the side, pulling her body to the edge, and slid himself to the floor, his knees landing on the piano rug as he drove his face into her still sensitive pleasure zone. He was sloppy; kissing, licking, and haphazardly thrusting his tongue into her whenever he felt that he wasn’t close enough to her. She climaxed twice in close succession, with Finn’s relentless pursuit. He wasn’t done yet, though. He stood up and thrust neatly into her, somehow scooping her into his arms at the same time. He bounced her up and down his shaft with unabating strength as she made a ridiculous amount of pleasurable noise until she shook with the force of yet another orgasm, and he released, and gently lowered the two of them to the bed. 

A moment after Rachel caught her breath, she whispered, “I feel like I’m floating.”

“I did tell you I’d make you feel magical, love.”, Finn replied, smiling as he still maintained the British accent.

“Finn, you have no idea. I think you just fueled my next fanfiction.”

They both shared a quiet amusement at her statement.

“Alright, beautiful.”, he whispered, cleaning her off gently with a towel. “It’s time to sleep first now.”, he said as he slid in behind her and covered them both with the blanket.


	28. Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina pushes for some fun. Finchel acts domesticated.

“You know, I don’t think I really want to sleep with Finn and Rachel.”, Tina said quietly to Mike.

Mike replied from her side under Rachel’s old bed covers, “I know. I do kind of regret not getting to know them better when we were in high school, though. I mean we knew them well, but were never really close. They are both really good friends.”

“I mean, do you HEAR them? That sounds crazy intense. I do wonder what they are doing to elicit that reaction, but maybe I just need to talk to Rachel about it. I’m sure she needs a good girlfriend to discuss all those feelings with.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine that Santana is all that good for discussing feelings.”

“I’m sure she talks to Kurt, but for all his femininity, he is still a boy.”

“I’m sure she’d like to talk to you, but Tina, I want to ask you something.”

“Sure. Wait, was that Rachel yelling in a British accent?”

They both laughed, then Mike pointed out, “Well she was talking about being a Potterhead. I bet Finn is giving her his wand in some kind of roleplay.” They both doubled over in laughter, again.

When they had calmed down, Mike asked, “What do you want from me?”, quietly, with hope in his eyes.

“I never stopped loving you, Mike. I know you broke up with me because of the distance and college and everything, and I’ve tried to move on, but the fact remains that I love you.”

“You tried to move on with Blaine?”, Mike asked, still slightly confused about Tina’s relationship with Blaine.

“Blaine is gay, Mike. Sure, I think he is hot and sweet and talented, which makes him quite attractive to me, but even at the height of my infatuation, he wasn’t you.”

“Do you want to sleep with him?”

“I wouldn’t say no to it. I mean, LOOK at him.”, Tina answered honestly. She didn’t know where exactly Mike was going with this conversation, but she figured that this was the time to be honest about everything. She paused and then added, “Well, assuming that I was free to do so.”

“Free to do so?”

“Yeah, he is sexy, but I wouldn’t cheat on someone to sleep with him if the opportunity arose. I know I have no future with him as a partner, because he will settle down with a man, not a woman, so I wouldn’t jeopardize any relationship that I was in for that chance. Especially since it would just be sex between friends. But that is not an issue at the moment.”

“That makes sense.” Mike said cautiously. He took a breath and then blurted out, “Do you want to sleep with me?” He stared at her with wide eyes, shocked that he actually got the words out. 

Tina looked at him incredulously, “Did you miss the part where I said that I love you?”

“That doesn’t mean that you want to have sex.”

“Yes, Mike, of course I still want to have sex with you.”

Mike looked at her with desire in his eyes and she caught on to his meaning.  
“Oh! You mean now.”, she said smiling.

He nodded shyly, then took her face in his hands and gently kissed her. Just as quickly as it started, Tina ended the kiss and moved slightly back. 

“Wait.”, she said. 

Mike looked at her expectantly, his ego appeared to be wounded, but he was always respectful of her boundaries.

“Ok.”, he said simply, hoping that she would explain more.

“What does this mean for you and I?”

“What do you want it to mean?”

“What do YOU want it to mean? I asked first, you know.”

“I obviously still love you, too. I really want to be with you, as a couple, but college also keeps me really busy and I don’t want to be a crappy boyfriend who blows you off to study. Now, what is it you want?”

“I want to be your girlfriend. I know college is hard, and it’s likely to get harder once we’re both in classes and far apart, but I’d rather have you as a very busy, distracted boyfriend than to have some random boyfriend.”

“Ok, then.”

“Huh?”

“We’re together, then. And we’ll work it out.”

“Really?”

“Why are you so surprised?”

“Well you did break up with me. You said it was because you couldn’t handle long distance, but I thought maybe you had another reason and didn’t want to hurt my feelings.”

“Tina, I love you. Everything is better with you. I really wish that you wanted to go to school in Chicago, but I also don’t want you to pick a school based on me, because it’s important to follow your dreams.”

“I looked, I really did. I just liked Marymount, Columbia, NYU, and Brown better than anything in Chicago.”

“I know. And I really do love Joffrey. But I didn’t even really do a college search for dance schools. You kind of did that for me. So, I might look into what’s in New York, just so that I know that I’m in the right place for me. Technically, I’m not even sure I should be here, since you actually applied!”

“Well you might have been even further away at Stanford if I hadn’t!”

“That is very true. There would’ve been a lot more chemistry class in my life and a lot less dance.”

Tina then realized that they were in fact together and that it had been a very long time since she had sex. She reached for her purse on the nightstand to grab a condom, then snuggled closer to Mike, handing him the foil package, and whispered, “I think we can talk about our futures a little later, right?”

Mike didn’t bother to respond with words, choosing instead to take it from her, then ravage her mouth with his. She responded immediately, and before long, her fingers were dancing over Mike’s abs as she growled with desire. She paused for a moment to pull his shirt off, and then resumed her frenzied touches, while Mike began his own manual exploration of her body. They fell into their old rhythm and soon they were adding their own, much quieter, sounds of ecstasy to the loft, which was quite noisy for the late hour. As Tina snuggled into Mike in a happy afterglow, it was apparent that Santana was the only one they didn’t hear in the throes of passion. 

When they awoke in the morning, they could very clearly hear Blaine chattering endlessly about Harry Potter fanfictions, until Kurt finally responded with a good deal of exasperation, “Blaine, please stop. I like Harry Potter, but it is way too early to be discussing the likelihood of Harry and Ginny bonding when he saved her down in the Chamber. I’m sure your new partner in crime will be up soon and happy to discuss such things.”

“Blaine sounds so excited! I know he loves that world and while Sam and I like it, we’re not as obsessed with it as he is. I just hope Rachel is actually as into it as he is!”, Tina said to Mike as they rubbed the sleep from their eyes and looked for their scattered clothing.

They were exiting the bedroom when they heard Santana grumbling, “How are you all awake so early? Every last one of you were very obviously busy getting laid last night. And not a damn one of you let me join in.”

“We don’t recall being asked.”, Tina pointed out.

Blaine couldn’t help himself and just started laughing hysterically at Tina’s comeback. Santana glared at him, but he just sputtered out, “she does have a point”, before succumbing to the hysterics again.

Kurt, attempting to be serious despite being amused by the fact that Santana was the unintentionally celibate one in the loft out of all of them, said to her, “I’m sorry we kept you up.”

A surprised Finn and Rachel then stumbled into the room when they were clearly making out and their door swung out instead of holding against the pressure of Rachel’s body. Finn luckily caught his footing and kept a hold on Rachel so she didn’t fall out of his arms. He recovered and sheepishly greeted them all with, “Good morning everyone”. He quickly noticed Santana glaring at him, and recoiled, put Rachel down gently and said warily, “Uh, Santana? Why do you look like you’re going to murder us?”

“Probably because you’re clearly still going at it and she is sexually frustrated.”, Puck informed them.

“We’re sorry, we were trying to keep our activities to ourselves.”, Rachel tried apologizing to her roommate.

Puck responded, “Also part of the problem.”

“I need to get a new door latch.”

“Or invite Santana in to share in your activities, which seems to be the crux of the issue.”, Puck added.

At this, Santana started swearing in Spanish and went back to her room while Finn and Rachel looked bewildered.

Kurt explained quietly to them, “It must be frustrating hearing the seven of us having sex while being all alone.”

Finn blurted out, “So you all got laid last night too?”

“I didn’t!!”, Santana shouted from her bedroom. 

“Sorry, Santana!”, Finn yelled back, before turning to Puck and saying much lower, “Dude, why don’t you just go and fuck her into a better mood?”

“Why don’t you?”

Finn looked at him, incredulously, putting his arm around Rachel.

“Well, I’m not in the mood for Satan loving.”, Puck said.

“WHAT?!”, Tina reacted to his answer, loudly, before continuing, “but you’re Puck. Have you ever said no to sex before? Are you feeling okay?”

“Tina”, Mike whispered, “I think he has a thing going on with Kurt and Blaine right now.”

“But they all slept with her a few weeks ago, didn’t they?”

“Why don’t you two go and see if you can take care of the demon, then?”, Puck taunted them.

Tina and Mike then blushed bright red before Tina stammered quietly, “I don’t think pity sex is what she needs right now.”

“Sure, that’s it.”, Puck teased.

Rachel pulled Finn into the kitchen with her and whispered, “I think we might be off the hook with Tina and Mike. I think they’re thinking about adding other people that aren’t us.”

“Good. Then I get you all to myself. At least it’s not awkward with them like it was with the rest of Team-Get-Into-Finchel’s-Pants.” 

“True. That’s why I think we’re off the hook. No one has gone catatonic or anything.”

As they were gathering their breakfast, Tina came in to get some food for her and Mike.  
“Hey, Rachel, can we have some girl time at some point before we leave?”

Rachel whirled around and gave Tina a hug. “Of course we can! Maybe we will have a mini diva night in my room this evening. We don’t have to invite everyone else in though, unless you want to.”

“That would be fun. I’d like a little time with just you, but I could use a diva night. I spend most of my time with guys this year. It’s mostly just Blam and I.”

“Blam?”, Rachel asked.

“It’s Blaine and Sam’s mash up name.”, Finn supplied, realizing that Rachel really hadn’t been back to McKinley for glee all year, so she wasn’t up to date on the friendships within the group.

“Yeah, Sam and Blaine didn’t really know each other too well last year because Blaine was always hanging out with Kurt and you two and I was wrapped up with Mike. None of us left ever really hung out unless it was part of the bigger group, so we kind of had to get to know each other. Blaine and Sam started off not liking each other last year when Sam returned and Blaine didn’t like his body roll thing, but ever since they ran for class president and vice president together, they’re besties. Hence Blam.”

“I think I can see where their interests would overlap, now that I think about it.”

“Because they’re both super dorky.”, Finn said, laughing.

“They’re not...oh well, yeah, they are.”, Rachel acquiesced, as it dawned on her just how goofy the two of them were.

Finn and Tina laughed with her, before Tina pointed out, “Which is why a diva night sounds amazing right now.”

“It’s actually perfect, because I was hoping to have some time to hang out with Kurt. I haven’t really been a great brother lately.”

Both girls looked at him, pouting. He immediately looked confused. “Uh...why are you sad about that?” 

Rachel looked at him incredulously and the realization that Kurt was an important part of diva night entered his consciousness. “Right. Kurt is a diva. Well I guess I’ll snag him for a little bit when you two are having fun alone. Then I’ll return him to you and maybe go out with the guys for a little while.”

“That sounds perfect, baby!”, Rachel was excited at the prospect of having a girls night, even though she lived with Kurt and Santana, it was nice to have Tina there, too. Kurt was insightful and thoughtful and gave incredible spa treatments and beauty advice, but he lacked a woman’s experience. And while Santana was definitely a woman, she was a bit rough around the edges and didn’t seem to want to be confided in about everything. 

“Awesome!”, Finn breathed a sigh of relief. He really needed to talk to Kurt in person to start the ball rolling on the wedding plans and he didn’t ever really have the opportunity to speak with him alone without Rachel being in the vicinity. He was planning on taking Kurt to a bar or coffee shop or something just so his excited squeals didn’t tip Rachel off. 

“Rachel, what are you making? It looks really good.”, Tina asked as Finn gave her a kiss and retreated to the living area to talk to Kurt.

“Oh, I just whipped up a breakfast burrito. Do you want one? I’m about to make Finn’s and I can make more.”

“Sure, but can you show me how to make them? And make one for Mike, too?”

“Of course. It’s pretty much just scrambled eggs in a tortilla. I customize them with whatever I have on hand and whatever you like. Finn likes his on the spicy side. I would’ve made ours together, but I was trying to finish the tofu before it went bad, so I made mine half tofu/half egg.”

“Mike and I like spicy food, too. We aren’t picky eaters, so whatever Finn likes, I’m sure we will too.”

“That makes it easy.”, Rachel said, cracking more eggs into the bowl. She described to Tina all the steps she took and made sure that she knew what she added. Tina was surprised when it was all done so quickly and she had burritos filled with cheesy eggs and loaded with vegetables for her and Mike. 

“I wonder if Mike will notice that he’s eating kale.”, Tina wondered out loud.

“You’d be surprised how much kale I’ve been able to sneak into Finn’s food. He usually doesn’t realize how green the food is until he’s devoured at least a quarter of it already.”

Tina laughed, “Do you hide piles of it between giant hunks of meat or something?”

“Nope. I don’t eat meat, so I normally don’t cook it. I did learn how to make a turkey this Thanksgiving, though. I thought it might be a useful life skill given that Finn is a meat eater. I don’t want to deprive him on holidays.”, Rachel explained as they were leaving the kitchen and Kurt was coming in.

“That’s why you cooked a turkey with Brody?!”, Kurt hissed quietly.

“Uh, I’m going to go and eat this with Mike.”, Tina said quickly, not wanting to join what promised to be an awkward conversation.

“I also didn’t want you to go without a turkey, since you were staying in New York mostly to keep me company because I was hiding from Lima. But yes, I was interested in learning for the future.”

“I was hiding out, too. But, you could’ve said something, Rachel. Do you know how angry I was at you over that turkey? I thought you were somehow betraying Finn, because you’d never cook meat for him, and you were for Brody.”

“Well I didn’t know that, Brody was the one who suggested it and of course I wasn’t really doing it for Brody! It was for you! And for future Finn!”

“I guess you wouldn’t have realized. I was trying to do my best to support you and watch out for you at the time. I should’ve known that your motives had more to do with Finn than Brody, despite any ridiculous foreplay with the turkey.”

“That was NOT foreplay!”, Rachel argued.

“It was like a gross version of the clay scene in Ghost. I’m pretty sure he was trying to get in your pants through the turkey” 

Rachel scrunched up her face in disgust.

“Well it’s over now and I’m just glad I know the truth. Maybe we can create a real Thanksgiving feast this year, and Carole and I can show you how to make Finn a perfect Turkey without molesting the poor thing.”

“You’re not supposed to rub it with butter?”

“Butter is good, but not the way you were doing it.”

“Oh.”

“Rach, don’t obsess over this. Focus on the future, alright?”

“Sounds good.”

Rachel and Kurt then left the kitchen, and snuggled with their respective partners, who were discussing plans for the day along with Mike and Tina.  
“Rach, we’re thinking about exploring Bushwick today as a group, then having a lunch double date with Mike and Tina. Then Kurt and Blaine want to go out with Mike and Tina. And then I’m taking Kurt out for drinks when you and Tina have some time and you’ll have diva night after I return Kurt and go out with the guys. Does that all sound good?”

Rachel snuggled into Finn while sipping her coffee and nodded, “That sounds like a great day.”

It was a mild March day, so they all enjoyed walking around Bushwick. Finn was excited to see more of the area on foot, since his experience in their neighborhood was limited to heading to the train station, a few close restaurants, and one run with Rachel. Most of his previous visits were spent between Manhattan and inside the loft. Rachel saw that he was enjoying getting to know his new neighborhood and it made her quite happy to be sharing it with him and their friends. They found a few cute cafes and a few of the small art galleries and performance spaces were open, despite it being a Sunday morning. Kurt and Blaine were getting bored of their walk and decided to head back to the loft, leaving Mike, Tina, Finn, and Rachel to their double date. 

“So, I’ve never actually been on a double date. What is it that we’re supposed to do on one?”, Finn asked.

Rachel giggled at his awkwardness, before answering, “Really whatever we want. We’ve sort of been on a triple date all morning, so I don’t think this is any different.”

“We’ve never been on a double that didn’t include our parents, so we’re a bad source of information.”, Tina added.

As if on cue, Finn’s stomach let out a low rumble. Even Mike, the furthest away from Finn heard it and used it to segue into a conversation about where to go to lunch. Rachel led them to a funky Italian bistro, where they were pleased to be able to order wine without being carded, thanks to European culture permeating the restaurant. Their conversation flowed easily through lunch until Rachel’s phone started beeping. She reached into her purse to stop the offensive noise when she gasped upon seeing the alert. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my GOD!”, she repeated.

“What is it, Rachel? Is everything okay?”, Finn asked, realizing that her reaction was shock rather than being upset about something.

“There are going to be open auditions for a Broadway revival of Funny girl. In a week and a half.”

“You have to audition, Rachel.”, Tina said, excitedly. 

“I’m not sure I’m prepared enough for something like this. This is a huge audition.”

Mike shook his head, “Rachel, you’re forgetting that we’ve seen you belt Barbra on the fly. Do you not remember our first sectionals. You’ve got this.”

Finn smiled gratefully at Mike, glad that Rachel was getting encouragement not only from him. “Mike’s right, Rach. You have to audition. Look how long they’ve taken to revive this show. You have to take a chance and go for it.”

“Oh, I will. But I’ll be on emotional DEFCON 1 for quite a while.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less. I might have only experienced emotional DEFCON 3 for West Side Story.”, Finn pointed out, referencing her last use of the DEFCON system to share her level of nerves related to theater auditions.

“Oh no. You might be right, Finn.”

Tina cut in, “Rachel I know you’ll be anxious, but you are a one in a million talent and you were born to play Fanny Brice. I say the worst case scenario is that you end up in the chorus, which would still be an incredible feat for a college freshman.”

“I’ll have to call for an audition time tomorrow.”, Rachel said decidedly while Finn grinned at her. He was excited for her. If things went well, she would be a professional actress in no time.

They paid their bill and started heading back to the loft. Rachel was bursting to talk to Kurt about Funny Girl auditions and the rest of them were content to relax and hang out for a while before going back out. 

As expected, Kurt was nearly as excited as Rachel and everyone else encouraged her to audition. Puck and Santana left for work shortly after Rachel and her excited entourage arrived, and Kurt, Blaine, Mike, and Tina left soon after, leaving Finn and Rachel all alone in the apartment. They of course took advantage of their time alone to have sex on nearly every surface of the common areas, before relaxing together on the couch. Rachel was trying to learn more about the producers of Funny Girl while Finn looked for additional job leads for the summer. He wanted to be searching for Honeymoon plans, but it was difficult with Rachel right next to him. With her pending Funny Girl audition, he also didn’t know if they’d even be able to take one right after the wedding. May 26 was a Sunday, and while theaters had shows on Sundays, he was thinking that she might only be starting rehearsals at that point. He would definitely have to get more details as soon as possible to work around her impending stardom. All his thinking about this meant that he was actually staring off into space, rather than searching for jobs. Rachel soon noticed his deep thoughts.

“What is that beautiful brain of yours dreaming about?”  
Without missing a beat, Finn answered truthfully, “You.”

“What about me?”

“Well I was thinking how awesome it will be for this to be our permanent situation. Living together and seeing each other every single day.”

“Just over two months away until McKinley’s graduation, right?”

“Yep, Nationals is May 17, 18, and 19th, in LA. I don’t technically need to stay until graduation, but it’s May 24.”

“Finn, I might come back to Lima to see Tina, Blaine, Artie, Sam, and Brittany graduate. Then I could help you move here. I just have to see what my schedule looks like then. I should be done with finals by May 15. I was actually thinking about if I could swing a cross country plane ticket to join you at Nationals.”

“You know Will budgeted for a hotel room for me as a chaperone, so you wouldn’t have to worry about hotel costs, but you might not be able to if you get cast as Fanny.”

“Finn, it could be months before I even hear about Fanny. The first round of auditions is open for three weeks. Then, if I get a call back, it’ll likely be at least another week until I hear anything, and then there might be a chemistry read, and then another week of decisions, and then only IF all that goes well, there will be negotiations about the contract, and then probably a bit more time before they are ready to start rehearsals. I don’t think I’d have anything resembling a rehearsal schedule until mid June.”

“Oh, well that’s kind of perfect because you’ll have time to spend with me when you’re not in school.”

“I’ll need to get a job.”

“So will I.”

“I can’t believe this is all actually happening. It’s like my dreams are coming true when you’re here with me.”

Finn answered her with a passionate, yet playful kiss. They continued kissing comfortably for a while, not rushed or flooded with uncontrollable hormones and emotions. When they did break apart, they were both calm and content. Rachel curled up in his arms, cuddling on the couch, contemplating if she wanted to ask Finn if he wanted to watch something on TV. Before she decided, Finn spoke.

“Hey Rach?”

“Mmm?”

“If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?”

“For a vacation or to live?”

“Well, either or both, I suppose. I was just thinking that if you become a big star and I get a decent job teaching in the city someday, that we’ll have some expungable income to go places or even live somewhere else on breaks from shows and school.”

“Oh. Well I think we might have to wait a while for the day when we have expendable income. We have to get through and pay for school first.”

“Expendable!! I knew it wasn’t expundingable or whatever it was I said.”

Rachel giggled at his earnestness before answering his original question, “Well, I do still love New York and I do want to continue living here, although I’m open to suggestions. Maybe I’ll be in a West End play at some point and we could live in London for a while for a change of pace. As for vacations, I’ve always wanted to go to Italy and Greece, or Hawaii, or Thailand. I really do want to see the world. Oooh. Japan would be fun. Where do you want to go?”

“Really anywhere. I’ve never really been out of the midwest before going to Nationals in New York, and then going to Georgia for boot camp. I think I would’ve enjoyed backpacking the Appalachian Trail more if I didn’t have so much going on in my head. I think I’d like Switzerland with all the mountains and stuff. Rory was always talking about how pretty Ireland was, so maybe it would be fun to go there. We could even get him to take us around to get the local perspective.”

“It’s weird, my dads have traveled a lot, but I only really got to go to New York with them and a couple of caribbean cruises.”

“Are cruises fun?”

“Well, they are nice and there is lots to do on the boat. But you kind of get shuffled through the ports pretty quickly. I think I’d like more time for exploring the places we docked at without worrying about missing the boat. It’s a good overview, but you don’t get immersed in the true culture of a place when you don’t have the time to explore far from the docks.”

“Someday, I want to go for a hike in every country I visit. I like visiting cities, too, but there is something about being in a place’s nature and meeting people, mostly locals, along a trail, that I think would give you a good feel for the place.”

“That is something we should definitely do together. I think I’d enjoy hiking.”  
“We will go hiking sometime, then!”, Finn said excitedly, kissing her again.

Their afternoon was full of conversations about things they wanted to do in the future interspersed with lazy make out sessions. 

Rachel made them some soba noodles with vegetables for a quiet dinner together, then they got comfortable on the couch again. While they were mostly productive, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, and Tina did walk in while Rachel was lying on Finn, kissing him passionately. 

They were so absorbed with each other that neither noticed the door opening. Tina in particular cocked her head to the side, fascinated by their movements with each other. Unlike Santana and Puck, watching them didn’t feed into a sexual attraction to them, but rather gave her a higher level of understanding of their connection. While Tina was content with observing, Kurt clearly was not thrilled with their lack of response to others being in the common area and threw a pillow at Rachel’s butt. Tina shook her head, snapping out of her own reverie as Rachel comically flew off of Finn and adjusted her top in response. 

Finn, seeming unfazed, casually greeted them, “Hey guys. When did you get back?”

 

“Just now!”, Kurt exclaimed, exasperated. “Did you think that we just hung out here while you two were going at it on the couch?”

Finn shrugged, “Santana and Puck probably would’ve.”

Rachel, Blaine, Tina, and Mike laughed at his comeback, while Kurt glared daggers at Blaine.

“It was funny, Kurt. Also true.”, Blaine pointed out. 

“I suppose that is true, but we aren’t quite as voyeuristic as they are.”

“We knew you’d be home soon, so we weren’t going to go any farther than you saw on the couch.”, Rachel assured them.

“I’m not sure that I believe that, when there have been so many things that I’ve seen that I can’t unsee.”

“Most of those times were not times that we were expecting anyone to walk in.”, Finn pointed out. 

“Finn, 4pm on a Thursday is a time that I would’ve normally been home and possibly in the dining room.”

“But you weren’t home and I thought you just went to Blaine’s.”, Finn whined.

“We ate on that table!!!”

“I think some classify what I was doing as a form of eating.”, Finn said, saucily.

“FINN!!!”, Rachel squealed.

“You are delicious.”, he replied, still unfazed by discussing his sex life.

“Are we really rehashing this particular incident again?”, Blaine asked, trying not to laugh.

By this point, Mike and Tina’s eyes were bugging out. Finn then sat up and reached for his shoes, and started to redirect Kurt.

“Hey, little bro, let me take you out for a drink. If you want you can get into detail about all the times you’ve caught Rachel and I in compromising positions at the bar.”

“Since when does your ID say that you’re 21?”

“I didn’t say that we were going to drink alcohol, but I suppose we could head to the bar Puck works at. I’m pretty sure he could swing getting us some drinks on a Sunday evening.”

“No thanks, a cafe or juice bar would probably be better anyway.”

“Blaine? Mike? Do you two want to come or do you want to hang out here until diva night starts?”

“I think I’ll stay here.”, Blaine said, sensing that Kurt and Finn might want some uninterrupted brother time.

“Yeah, I’m going to have some downtime here, too.”, Mike agreed, because he was feeling a little overstimulated from all the social activity. 

As the boys were discussing their plans, Rachel sent Tina to get into her pajamas while she changed into hers and got comfortable propped up on pillows at the head of her bed. Tina came in and looked around Rachel’s room. It looked a lot more grown up than her bedroom in Lima, but it still had touches of Rachel all over it. In particular, all the photos of Finn and the rest of the glee club were prominent, along with some displayed remnants of Rachel’s high school life. Tina giggled when she noticed that the piano rug had made it to New York, “You couldn’t part with that rug, could you?”

“Actually, it was Finn who brought it here after Mr. Schuester’s wedding. I left it in Lima, but when he packed up some things for me, he thought that we needed it.”

“I didn’t know he was so fond of it.”, Tina said cautiously.

Rachel laughed, “I think he liked that we, um…”

“Oh!”, Tina said, surprised. 

Rachel laughed again, “It is sweet that he wanted a little bit of our past to be in our present.”

“How are you two not married yet? I mean, I know the real answer, but seriously, how have you not eloped since getting back together on Valentine’s Day?”

“It was technically the day before Valentine’s Day when we officially got back together. I kissed him when we were practicing ‘Open Arms’.”

“Well that was pretty much inevitable. Was Mr. Schue playing matchmaker?”

“I don’t think so. I think he just really likes Journey and it’s a coincidence that Finn and I have a connection with some Journey songs.”

“True, but he is the same man that once blackmailed Finn into joining the glee club. And he has always enjoyed being a father figure for Finn, I could totally see him nudging you two back together via song.”

“But it was for his own wedding. Do you think he would’ve purposely risked the whole thing blowing up in his face if Finn and I were still estranged and angsty?”

“I think he realizes that you’ve both come a long way since your days of standing on chairs belting out All American Rejects songs angrily at Finn.”

“Not one of my more mature moments.”

“But it was a really fun number and I think the rest of us that weren’t tied up with the drama actually had fun.”

“Yeah, I suppose many of you did. Anyway, to answer your question, I don’t think we’re actually engaged anymore.”

“You don’t know?”

“Well, when I officially ended things in October, that ended the engagement. But he never asked for the ring back, and we’re definitely back together now, but I’m also pretty sure that he wants to propose again before we’re officially engaged again. But we both know we’ll get there. I don’t feel so frantic about it because I know he’s moving here and that we are together. It’ll happen when he’s ready.”

“I can’t wait for a Finchel wedding.”

Rachel smiled, “I’m not sure I want to actually plan a big wedding. We planned two weddings already and look what happened both times! Maybe we will just elope when he proposes so that nothing bad can happen preventing us from actually getting married this time.”

“You wouldn’t want your dads there?”

“At this point, no. I’m still angry at them. I mean, of course I’d want them at my wedding. That’s a lifelong dream, but I want to marry Finn drama free more than I want to have anyone see a big production of a wedding.”

“You’ll be the first glee wedding. I get how you feel, but I’d sure love to see you two actually get married.”

“I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself.”, Rachel laughed. We don’t know that we’ll be the first. We’re not even engaged yet and honestly, we’re not in a hurry for the marriage. I’d like for Finn to move in as soon as possible, but once he is here with me, I think I’ll be content. I know he is it for me, and vice versa. We sort of act like we’re married anyway. I don’t really think our day to day life would be all that different if we were official.”

“Well if you’re not in a hurry, then you have time to plan the ultimate glee wedding!”, Tina pointed out.

“You seem rather invested in our marriage, Tina. What’s up?”

“I think I finally understand that Finchel is more than just a cute relationship nickname. You two are truly a unit. I mean, I supported you wholeheartedly, before, too, but I think that really seeing you two together now, after the hellish time apart, it’s just something that I’d like to have someday and I want you both to finally get to just enjoy each other without all the stress. No baby-gate, no Satan-gate, no college admission stress, no worries about the glee club existing or not. Just love.”

“I can get behind that.”, Rachel agreed.

“Is that why you wanted to talk? Because you wanted to convince me to have a Big Fat Jewish Glee Wedding?”, Rachel asked, wondering why Tina wanted the one on one time with her.

“Actually, no. I wanted to ask what it was like to have multiple partners. Not like physically, but emotionally.”

“Oh.”, Rachel responded, a little surprised, but hoping that she could let Tina down gently, too. “Well, we can talk about that, but Tina, as much as Finn and I like you and Mike, we are sort of done experimenting outside of our relationship. I don’t want to disappoint you. Ugh. It’s so hard, because both Finn and I like to please everyone, but we have gotten to a point in our relationship where we really just want each other.”

It was Tina’s turn to stammer then, “Rachel, I know we sort of led you and Finn on a bit, but Mike and I talked and after seeing and…. um … HEARING your intensity, we decided that we didn’t want to quite literally be in the middle of that. It’s really special what you and Finn have and we both thought that it was time that others stopped trying to disrupt it. We do still find you both quite attractive, of course.”

Rachel blushed and breathed a sigh of relief, “I think things really are finally working out the way we want them. So, I take it you want to see if you can convince Blaine to join you and Mike?”

“I think I just need to know what it’s like with him and I can move on. I know that he is kind of a package deal with Kurt, which is okay, I’m just not sure if we’re ready for the Puck and Santana experience. Although I do just want more variety for comparison purposes.”

“That sounds remarkably like what Finn and I wanted out of the experience. Not to make sure we were the one for the other, but more to see what and how others do things so we could maximize our own experiences with each other.”

“Okay, so we’re not crazy?”

“Of course not!”

“Well I can assure you that for all their being crass, Noah and Santana can actually be quite sweet. They both care a lot more than they ever let on. Neither will hurt you. I think your way to Blaine might be through Kurt first. Blaine won’t do anything that could be seen as cheating on Kurt even though they are not actually dating.”

“So I should talk to Kurt, first?”

“Yeah, that’s where I’d start. We’ll bring it up tonight. That will be easy.”

“What is it like being with so many people?”

“Overwhelming at first. I felt really vulnerable, especially since there was a lot of people attracted to Finn and I, and everyone kind of focused on me first. But I’m really glad that we did it. It was an amazing experience. I felt very loved. It wasn’t just sex with them. Well, doing stuff with Quinn was mostly mechanical for me, but with everyone else, there were feelings. Not even close to what I feel with Finn, but they were very sweet.”

“You had sex with Quinn?” 

“I think so?”

“You’re not sure?”

“Well, there was some oral, so I think that counts.”

Tina laughed, “Yeah, I think it does. That had to be weird.”

“It was, but in a way, I was glad she was there.”

“She really couldn’t get Finn “mailman” Hudson to come?”

Rachel smiled with a huge and satisfied grin, before simply saying, “Nope.”

“Is she just bad at it? I mean, maybe all that repression isn’t good for sexual prowess.”

“No, she was riding him like a champ and keeping him hard and everything. He has worked really hard on his stamina and I think he might have conditioned himself to not be able to ejaculate until he has given me an orgasm.”

“But weren’t you right there having orgasms next to him?”

“A few actually, but he has to actually give them.”

“Wasn’t Quinn turned on?”

“Yeah, he gave her two I think.”

“And still nothing?”

“Noah is actually the one that pointed out to her that even though she was having orgasms, that she wasn’t me, and then picked me up and plopped me down with my ass in Finn’s face. Then he could finally finish. He was actually trying to for the entire time I was with Noah.”

“Well that’s closure.”

“Yeah, I just wish that it didn’t have to make her feel bad. That’s a huge blow to one’s self-esteem.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine. It’ll be something to talk about when she finally gets therapy for all her issues.”

“I really hope that she does eventually get to a happy place.”

“So, Puck and Santana aren’t scary in bed?”

“Not for me. Santana had a moment at the end where she was being a little rude, because she was pissed that our”, she used air quotes, “ ‘Sexapalooza’ was ending. But really she was quite kind and it doesn’t hurt that she’s definitely hot.”

Tina laughed, “Yeah, she is ridiculously sexy. I wouldn’t mind trying things with a girl. I’ve always been curious.”

“I grew up with gay dads, I was always a little curious myself. I never actually felt a romantic attraction to a woman, but I was curious about how it would feel to be with one. If you’re curious, and that’s one of your motivations for soliciting an orgy, then I don’t think you can go wrong with Santana. She does know exactly what she is doing.”

“She also seems like she could use a release.”

“I think she is struggling with missing Brittany and is currently in an apartment full of people in existing sexual relationships while she is not. That can’t be fun.”

“True. So she would probably go for it. I think if you ask nice, you’ll probably get the triad, too.”

“Triad?”

“Well, Kurt, Blaine, and Puck been hooking up in various configurations since Puck arrived in New York, really. Puck and Kurt seem to like each other, We KNOW that Blaine and Kurt are still in love with each other, and Puck and Blaine don’t seem to mind doing stuff with each other and seem to have agreed to share Kurt for the time being. I think Kurt is trying to expand his horizons and be free to date if the the opportunity arises, and he’s protecting his heart a bit still.”

“Blaine is still a mess over that mistake.”

“It will just take time. I’m sure once they’re both in the same state, they’ll end up back together. The relationship between Puck and Kurt is just them having fun. It’s not super serious.”

“That is the most unlikely triad. I never would’ve thought that Kurt would be getting the most threesome action out of all of us.”

“I know, but it kind of works for them. I’m not sure how the three of them share Kurt’s bed without someone falling out, but it’s seen a lot of action lately.”, Rachel laughed.

“So, can I ask about Blaine?”

“You mean like what he’s like? In bed?”

Tina was shy all of a sudden, but nodded, waiting wide-eyed for Rachel’s response.

“You won’t be disappointed. He is incredibly hot, a fantastic kisser, and seemed to catch on very quickly to what makes sex good for a woman. He was attentive and energetic and sweet. Pretty much everything one could want in an ideal partner, other than the fact that he wasn’t Finn and isn’t straight.”

“So is he um...endowed?”

Rachel laughed, “No worries there either, he is more than adequate, let’s say above average, not that I have a whole lot of experience in knowing what an average penis size is in person, given that my boyfriend, my first, is what I might have at first called ‘gargantuan’.”

Tina giggled, “That reminds me of that time you slammed Santana with your comment about Finn being ‘more than proportional’ and knowing what to do with it!”.

“No one is going to forget that night, are they? Well even Santana agrees that Finn is massive, so my assessment of penis size might always be skewed.”, Rachel asked before explaining further, “Well Blaine is not as large as Finn, but he is much bigger than I would have thought given his stature. And like I said, I’d classify him as above average.” 

“I really hope he is game for joining Mike and I.”

“I’m sure he will be, Tina. He was pretty open to the whole polyamorous thing, I think he was actually more into it than he let on because he is hung up on getting Kurt back.”

“He really is. It’s been a hard year for him. That random guy was a really, really stupid move.”

“You know, we could talk to Blaine now, without Kurt. He stayed back.”

“Maybe in a bit. I still have more questions, if you don’t mind.”

“It’s a new experience being the one with the advice. It was only just over a year ago when your advice helped me decide to lose my virginity. I am happy to return the favor and I enjoy girl talk!”

Tina let out a sigh of relief. “Oh good, but Rachel, how do you deal with all those intense Finchel emotions? I mean, it’s overwhelming just to hear the passion in your voices. What are you DOING to each other?”

“Oh!”, Rachel responded, surprised by the abrupt question, but realizing quickly that Tina knew their alone time was limited and really had some questions for her. “Well, I think I’ve just gotten used to it over time, it’s always been an intense attraction for us. I’m not even sure how to explain it.”

“You did say that your first kiss resulted in him practically mounting you.” 

“It did, and having Finn as my first kiss sort of ruined every other encounter I’ve had. I don’t have a good explanation for why it happens, but whenever we touch, there is like this electrical current or tingle or something that goes through both of us and it doesn’t exist with anyone else for either of us. It’s a very heady sensation too.”

“Like being high?”

“Well I don’t really know for sure, I’ve never been high. It’s better than being drunk. That much I can say.”

“I guess I wouldn’t know what a real drug high would be like either!”, Tina laughed, “I bet it’s extreme endorphins or something..”

“We’ve talked about it and we think it’s just love. But then again, we know other people in love and they don’t seem to have the tingle beyond the initial excitement of a new relationship. Finn and I have had ups and downs and breaks in our relationship, but we are definitely not in ‘new relationship’ territory, either. We were together for an entire year solid at one point.”

“So, he feels the tingle too?”

“Yep. He thinks it’s our tether.”

“Your tether?”

“Yeah, remember how Coach Sylvester talked about an invisible tether that she felt with her sister, Jean during the eulogy?”

“Uh huh.”

“Well remember that Finn was dating Quinn at that time.”

“I’m not sure any of us can forget.”

“It was that eulogy and that talk about the tether and always feeling the person on the other end that led to Finn breaking up with Quinn. He realized that he didn’t have or want that with Quinn, but that he always felt me, and wanted to connect to me even when we weren’t together.”

“Whoa, deep thoughts from Finn.”

“Finn is quite perceptive, although he doesn’t always come across as such. His wisdom is unconventional and his vocabulary often masks it.”

“I know Finn is much smarter than he comes across. He is brilliant as a Glee teacher.”, Tina agreed.

“I might have to fly out to see him in action.”

“You have some schoolgirl-teacher fantasies to act on?”

Rachel blushed, but admitted, “It might have crossed my mind to try something with Mr. Hudson.”

“So Finn thinks your tether is a tangible feeling?”

“Yeah, he thinks the tingle is like it recharging by touch or connecting or something like that.”

“And that makes all your encounters more intense than everyone else.”

“I think so. It’s all quite intense, but it’s so blissful when we’re together.”

“It makes more sense why you are both kind of a mess when you’re not dating, then.”

“Yeah, and it’s gotten worse with each separation. The false starts and then the first breakup were much easier than the Satan-gate breakup and Junior year was much easier than this summer of uncertainty and then the hell that was Fall and Winter of this year.”

“You don’t seem to have to worry about that anymore. I think you’re permanent now.”

“I am certain of it. We’re together for life now.”, Rachel smiled. 

Tina and Rachel talked a bit more, reminiscing about their glee days and talking about Tina’s plan’s for the future. 

Meanwhile, Finn and Kurt were at a local juice bar where Finn was busy staring at the greenish purple juice in front of him.

“What is this again?”, Finn asked.

“It’s called purple power. There are blueberries, beets, cabbage, apples, and kale in it.”

Finn continued to stare at it for a few more moments, prompting Kurt to cajole him into drinking it.

“I think you’ll like it. It’s heavier on the fruits than the veggies.”

Finally, Finn took a deep breath and then a sip, his face contorting in anticipation of disliking it, but then changing quickly into surprise that it was actually tasty. Kurt chuckled at his antics and then settled into his own drink before asking Finn, “So what did you want to talk about, dear brother of mine?”

“My wedding.”, Finn said bluntly.

“Did you ask Rachel yet?”

“I want to throw her a surprise wedding on the day of the proposal. Or, if she doesn’t want the wedding the same day, a really amazing engagement party.”

Kurt stared at Finn for a moment, surprised and impressed by his plan.

“When?”, Kurt asked, thinking he might already know the answer.

“May 26th.”

“I thought that might be your answer. So, I don’t have much time to plan a wedding, huh?”

“I do need your help, but I think it will be relatively simple and small.”

“As I would have expected given your track record. So basically, you need the glee club, the Schuester’s, and our parents to get here for that day.”

“I want to propose in Central park and ideally have the ceremony there too, but to have a reception nearby inside somewhere not too expensive.”

“In that little nook that Rachel loves so much?”

“Exactly.”

“So I’ll need to find a venue and plan the food, I take it?”

“I can help, but I know you’re better at venues and talking to caterers than I am. And you’re here.”

“Do you know what kind of food you want?”

“Indian food. Some vegetarian and some meaty.”

“Wow. Quick answer. So you’ve really thought about this.”

“Well, yeah. It’s my wedding with Rachel. I only get to do it once and I want it to be special. Which leads me to a very important thing that I am hoping you can do. “ Finn paused and his voice became almost childlike as he asked Kurt, “Will you design a wedding dress for Rachel? Well, actually, two dresses. One sundress for the engagement since she won’t know about the wedding part yet, and then one for the wedding?” 

Kurt looked like he might start crying, but Finn rambled on, “I know it’ll be tricky to get alterations without her knowing about anything, and it might be tricky to get her to wear a special dress for the surprise proposal, but I was thinking you could somehow pull it off without making her suspicious.”

The tears were welling up, when Kurt whispered, “You really trust me to design her wedding dress for her?”

Finn realized how touched Kurt was and replied, “Kurt, you’ve come a long way since making her look like a sad clown hooker. I trust you to make something that will make her feel beautiful and that she will love, even if it’s not what you might choose. I know you love us, so yeah, I totally trust you.”

“Did you not like her original wedding dress?”

“I LOVED her original wedding dress, but I think she was limited by the circumstances and I think that dress was involved in two false starts for us, so I want a fresh option and I think that a Hummel original would be something that Rachel would choose for her dream wedding. Obviously, if Rachel wants to wear it, it’s totally an option, but I don’t think she will when she sees what you will have made for her.”

“It’s in my closet, still.”, Kurt revealed. “I might make her a garter option from some lace taken inconspicuously.”

“She would think that is an important token or something like that.”

“Finn, this sounds amazingly romantic, and it might just be the most perfect thing you’ve planned for the two of you. I was beginning to think that you would just quietly elope someday to avoid the possibility of wedding plans being thwarted again, but I like this so much more. It takes the stress off of Rachel, and it still involves the people who matter most.”

“It means a lot to me that you approve this time. You have no idea.”

“I think I’m starting to get it, Finn. What else do you need?”

“Well, who do you think should be in the wedding party for Rachel? I kind of want it smaller than last time, but don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings.”

“Well, it depends which one of you wants me.”

“That’s kind of a tough one. I’d like you standing up for me, but you are Rachel’s best friend, and she’s never had a lot of friends before glee, so I thought it was more important for her to have you. I know you stand for both of us.”

“Okay, so who are your groomsmen? That might inform who Rachel’s bridesmaids should be.”

“Puck, Blaine, Mike, Sam”

“Me, Santana, Tina, Mercedes”

“That sounds perfect. I never would’ve thought that Santana would’ve ever been on a short list to stand up in our wedding, but she has been a really good friend to Rachel for the last few months.”

“Are you going to handle suits for the boys? Or should I throw that in with the bridesmaid dresses? I do have connections if you want to use them.”

“Is that too much?”

“No. And honestly, I enjoy this, Finn. I’ll have to take your measurements and Blaine and Mike’s before you all leave, and then I’ll send you pictures of some suits with pricing and we can decide from there. I’ll do alterations when I can. When are you coming to visit next?”

“I’m going to try to stretch it until the end of April, but we will see. I was hoping Rachel could come to Lima for Regionals April 12, but she might be busy with school and Funny Girl auditions then.”

“If you make it back then, I should have your suit ready to alter. Do you need a proposal suit and a wedding suit?”

“I was going to go a little more casual for the proposal, so basically khakis and a button down shirt.”

“Okay, well if I see something that you might like in that area, I’ll send pictures.”

“Thanks, Kurt! You’re the best brother, ever,”, Finn said excitedly, getting up to envelope Kurt in a bear hug in the middle of the juice bar.

“Thanks for including me! I know I wasn’t fully on board last time and I’m sorry. I’m honored to be planning your wedding this time. I’m so excited and relieved for the both of you.”

“Relieved?”

“Well, yes. It’s good to see you two together again, as nauseating as it is to always walk in on you. I love your idea. I’ll even see what I can glean from Rachel to include in the plans. She’d never suspect that you are actually throwing her a surprise wedding.”

“That means a lot coming from you, Kurt. Burt questioned whether it would work when I told him, but you never questioned it.”

“I think dad probably questioned it because it’s a bit untraditional, but I think your mom is just happy that she is invited. She knows more than any of the parents that you two would just elope without them if they weren’t supportive.”

“Yeah, she said that she was the one parent on board last year.”

“I guess moms really do know best. I’ll make sure that she is part of the wedding primping. I know Rachel would want her there.”, Kurt quipped, before asking what they were doing about Rachel’s dads.

“I am going to ask Rachel’s dads, first for her hand, and then to come. But their answer is not going to affect the plan at all. It’s happening, regardless.”

“That sounds reasonable. You’re giving them a chance to be part of their little girl’s special day, but you’re not going to let them ruin it, either. What about Shelby?”

“I don’t know. I’m going to have to gauge where they are in their relationship and then make a call. I might have to just call Shelby and figure it out. And I’m going to put Will on Berry dads duty if they do end up coming, so they can’t cook up any crazy schemes.”

“Rachel comes by that former tendency quite honestly, huh?”

“Yeah, mom said that Hiram wanted to fake an epileptic seizure. How crazy is that?”

“Pretty crazy. I’m thinking that they’ll come around when she lands Fanny Brice.”

“She has to land that role. She is perfect for it and it’s her ultimate dream.”

“She’ll get it.”, Kurt assured Finn. “It’s her time to have it all. She has the talent, the drive, and the skill, AND she has you, so she has the confidence.”

Finn and Kurt talked a little more about Rachel’s prospects and how Kurt was going to help her rehearse for her audition, and then headed back to the apartment.

When Kurt slipped into Rachel’s room after measuring Finn, Mike, and Blaine for their wedding attire and putting on his pajamas, Tina had just turned their conversation back to the prospect of a Finchel wedding by asking Rachel, “So, if you did plan a wedding, would you change anything from the last time?”

“Ooooooh!”, Kurt squealed before bounding into the bed and curling up next to Rachel, “I want to get comfy for this! I want to hear every detail in your little head.”

“Tina, I wouldn’t have to do anything! Kurt would just plan the whole thing! He is so into wedding planning, I wouldn’t want to take away his fun!”

“I wouldn’t want to plan your wedding without input though!”, Kurt responded.

“Yeah, it’s YOUR wedding, not Kurt’s.”, Tina added.

“So, out with it! What do you want for a wedding with Finn this time?”, Kurt asked, not believing his good luck and timing for such an organic conversation. He was going to get the ideas he needed tonight.

“I suppose if we would do a planned wedding, I’d want it small. Glee club, close family. I have a few cousins we’ve seen over the years, but all my grandparents are estranged from my dads. I suppose Shelby and Beth should come. I don’t even know if my relationship with my dads will improve before this fictional planned wedding date. I would like them there, but I don’t want them to ruin anything.”

“But what about your dress? Flowers? Food? Music??”, Tina asked.

“You two are totally geeking out on this, aren’t you?”, Rachel laughed, then finished, “Well I think I want a more flowy dress than poufy this time, with a more mature neckline. Maybe spaghetti straps instead of cap sleeves. I think Finn would like my hair down more, too. I was just coming off of a regionals performance, so I sort of saved my hair by putting it up last time. And I want my girls in royal blue with ballet pink accents, calla lilies for me, pink and white roses for the girls.”

Rachel sighed, dreaming away, imagining Finn at her happy place in Central Park.

“What is Finn wearing in this little fantasy of yours?”

“Black pants, white shirt, with a white vest and either a bowtie or a tie, I can’t decided. No suit jacket though.”

“Interesting choice. Do his groomsmen wear jackets?”, Kurt asked.

“No, they have blue vests and pink ties or bowties. Maybe they could all choose. I could imagine that Blaine would want a bowtie. I assume you would pick your own outfit, Kurt, separate from the boys.”

“If I’m standing up with you, I could wear a pink vest with a blue tie.”

“Oh, I like that idea, Kurt! Or maybe your vest could be blue, but have pink piping or stripes or something, so you’d match the girls better.”

“I want to know what you’d do at the reception.”, Tina prodded Rachel’s fantasy.

“Champagne toasts, We have to dance to our recording of Faithfully. I thought about having someone else sing it, but it’s our song, so that would feel weird and I love our version. I figured it would be a night of karaoke and dancing. It’s not like any of us would keep off the stage, anyway!”

“That’s true, but why would you use a recording of you and Finn? Why wouldn’t you just sing and dance?”, Kurt asked.

“That’s true, we could. Well, we will probably elope, so I’m sure we’ll sing the song to each other that night.”

“And what about your first meal as a husband and wife?”, Tina asked.

“Well we could just go to Sardi’s or have Indian, since we both love Indian food, or some other fancy restaurant that has lobsters for me and steak for Finn. You two seem awfully invested in this. Kurt, what about you? When you get married, what are you going to have for your reception?”

“Oh definitely some sort of fancy hors d'oeuvres, tapas maybe, or a huge 7 course meal. I need to save up my wedding. I want it high class and creative black tie.”

Tina laughed, “I think I’m a long way off, but if Mike is the one, which I don’t really know yet, we will have a very traditional asian wedding. If he is not, I might have some elements from Korean culture, but I haven’t thought too much about it yet. “

“Yeah I do want Finn to smash that glass he bought at Nationals in Chicago. It was very sweet that he wanted to pick out something for my Jewish tradition.”

“So will you have a Jewish wedding?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I suppose it’s something that Finn and I should discuss. There are some nice elements of the Jewish ceremony that we could do, but Finn’s not Jewish and I’m not super religious, anymore, so it should be something that is meaningful for both of us.”

Kurt, without thinking, blurted out, “I could talk to my dad. He can officiate. But he’s not Jewish.”

“Um, Kurt. We’re not ACTUALLY planning my wedding right now. Finn hasn’t even proposed again yet! He’s not even living here yet!”

“I misspoke. I meant WHEN you are ready, I could talk to my dad.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for the future. I do like Burt and we could make the ceremony any way we like that way.”, Rachel laughed. Luckily she didn’t notice the slip, but Tina noticed that Kurt was a bit nervous and knew that there might be more going on.

“So what would you like in a ceremony?”

“I don’t entirely know. I just want it simple. Last time we were doing a simple Justice of the Peace quickie and then a short rabbi ceremony. I have lots of time to think about what I want, but really I just want Finn. And maybe a Chuppah, because it’s pretty.. ”, Rachel replied.

“I bet Finn could build you a chuppah.”, Kurt pointed out, causing both girls to swoon.

Rachel’s eyes were welling up with tears at that point and Kurt realized that he had hit a jackpot. He knew without a doubt that Finn would make her a beautiful chuppah once he suggested it. He quickly realized that diva night might be getting out of hand with the wedding ideas, so he quickly hugged Rachel and tried to stave off the tears.

“Oh no! No crying Rachel! Let’s talk about something else, OK?”

“It’s happy tears though. Do you know how special it would be to have Finn build us a chuppah? And his work is beautiful. I mean, look at our bed!”, she said, gesturing to the massive bed they were sitting on.

“Finn built this?”, Tina asked.

“And designed it. All by himself.”, Rachel added.

“Well, I helped with the upholstery. It’s easy to wash the fabric covering now.”, Kurt added.

“Yes, and I appreciate that.”, Rachel said with a smile. 

“That’s amazing. Why doesn’t he do that as a college job? He could probably earn more money and enjoy that more than working as a mechanic.”

“I’ll mention it to him.”, Rachel said. 

“Mechanics in the city can earn quite a lot, though. Maybe he could build pieces in his free time when he feels the inspiration, while fitting the mechanics hours around his classes. At least until he establishes that he can earn more building stuff. ”, Kurt noted. 

“He has 4 years of college to figure it out. We will be fine no matter what we each do for work during school. I’m sure of it.”, Rachel said, having full faith that they would, but knowing that Finn would likely overwork himself to take care of her even if she was supporting herself. 

Kurt again steered the conversation away from his talented brother and onto Tina.

“So, Tina, what are you planning to do in college?”

“I am going to dual major in musical theater and English and hopefully get a teaching certificate as a backup plan. But I do want to perform.”

“That’s amazing, Tina. I really hope you get in one of your New York schools.”, Rachel said.

“Me too. I really want to be here. I’ll probably dorm rather than find an apartment at first, but I like the fact that you’ll all be here when I need friends, too.”

“New York is much better with friends.”, Rachel said knowingly.  
“So if you’re here and Mike is in Chicago, what does that mean for you? It sounds like you’re at least sleeping together again.” Kurt asked.

“We are going to try long distance, and stay together. We both still love each other. Mike just thought he was going to be a crappy boyfriend if he was always busy and not there.”

“That’s the reality of going off to college, I guess.”, Kurt said.

Rachel thought that it was a good time to segue into Tina’s desire to include others in their sex life, so she said, “College is also a good time for exploration and trying new things.”

Tina understood Rachel’s signal and added, “It is and we would like to fool around a little with some friends.”

“Oh?”, Kurt asked, somewhat surprised that the shyest two of the glee club were interested in such a thing.

“Yeah. It’s kind of embarrassing, but I kind of wanted to ask your permission to ask Blaine to join us.”

“Blaine is free to do whatever he wants. We aren’t actually together right now. And I’ve been sleeping with Puck when he’s in Lima. He is welcome to have sex with whomever he wants. And it’s not that surprising or embarrassing, really. I mean you did vapo-rape him.”

“Kurt! He had a cold, I was helping him!”

“By straddling him?”

“Okay, clearly I might have taken it a step too far, but he didn’t mind.”

“I know. But it is fun to tease you. I’m not really angry about it. We weren’t together!”

“I don’t know - you seemed upset about it before.”

“I was upset that you were throwing yourself at him when you knew he was gay, but obviously he ended up being fine with it and that made it fine with me. So sure, sleep with him if he wants to.”

“What if he doesn’t want to because he feels like he’s cheating?”

“Oh, well I will tell him that he can if he wants to.”

“Wouldn’t you, Puck, and Santana want to join him, too?”, Rachel added, trying to get Kurt to see the point through the awkwardness.”

“Wait, what?”, Kurt responded as he processed what Rachel said.

“I think that Mike and Tina wanted to take part in something like our polyamorous tryst.”, Rachel explained.

“Oh.”, Kurt responded, surprised. “Well I know Puck and Santana would likely jump in. Santana is the one that said no one should say no. I suppose it would be fun. We’re only young once, right? What about you and Finn?”

“Well, Finn and I have decided that we are done with sharing, so we will sit this one out.”

“Mike and I just want to get some fun experiences like Finn and Rachel did. But I’ll be honest and say that I’m mostly attracted to Blaine and think that he’ll be more willing in a group setting.”

“Ah, so you want to get me on board to get to Blaine.”

“Kurt, you’re pretty hot yourself, honestly. I mean I didn’t notice so much in high school when your clothes were a little more out there, but damn.”

Rachel giggled. “Yes, he is quite sexy. We are quite a good looking bunch.”

“Okay, this diva night is getting weird. Who wants ice cream?”, Kurt said, eager for a way out of the room temporarily.

Tina and Rachel giggled again, before they both said “me!” to the ice cream inquiry.

Kurt left the room to get the ice cream and Blaine saw him from the couch and followed him in.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost. What’s going on in there?”, Blaine asked.

“Uh, I think we’re being propositioned again.”

“Again? Weren’t you the propositioner last time.”

“Oh. yeah. I mean it was more Santana and Puck, but you were propositioned last time.”

“Not sure if it counts when it was you asking if I wanted in.”

“Okay, well Tina wants to sleep with you.”

“Just me? I don’t think that’s really going to happen. I mean I’m not opposed to it, but I don’t think that Tina and I alone is a good idea. I don’t want her to get the idea that I want to date her.”

“I think she wants everyone, and knows that she’s not going to get to date you. She is dating Mike now. This is just the Everyone Loves Finchel party, but with Mike and Tina instead of Finn and Rachel.”

“So you’re going to do them?”

“I don’t see why not. We’re young and free. Now is the time, right?”

Blaine was on board, he did love Tina as a friend and wasn’t opposed to more group sex, as he was rather adventurous, but he was curious about Kurt, so asked, “Well what if I didn’t want you to?”

Kurt thought for a moment, and then said gently, “Well I suppose we could talk about it, because I care about your opinion, but ultimately, we are not dating right now, so the decision is mine.” Kurt paused, with some panic that Blaine was potentially pushing for a committed relationship before he was ready for one. He would of course honor Blaine’s feelings and not join in without being upset, but being faced with opposition, he did discover that he either wanted to do it more than he thought or he really just wanted to be free to make his own decisions regarding his sex life at this point. With these thoughts, he continued, “Do you not want me to have sex with them?”

Puck walked in, hearing his questions.

“Awkward.”, he stated in a sing song voice, but didn’t back away either, waiting for the response before asking what they were talking about.

“I guess I just wanted to see how you felt about the whole thing. I’m honestly game if you are.”

“Game for what?”, Puck asked, with a little edge to his voice.

Kurt looked at Puck questioningly, and said, “It appears that Mike and Tina might be wanting some loft love with all of us.”

“Oh. Well they’re not going to get our favorite couple on board.”, Puck noted.

“They are aware. I think Tina mostly has her eyes on some time with Blaine.”

“Cool. So are we all gonna do it then? If you two are in and I’m invited, I’m game for some double Chang action. We all know that San needs a good fuck, too.”  
Kurt relaxed when Puck seemed his normal self again, and said, “I’ll let Tina know we’re in. And hey, when Santana gets home, let her know that she is welcome to join us in Rachel’s room.”

“She might take that the wrong way.”, Blaine laughed. 

“I’ll let her know that it’s for ice cream and diva talk, not eating delicacies out of Rachel.”, Puck said, just as Kurt was walking out and Finn was walking in.

“Why are you talking about Rachel like that?”, Finn said, warily.

“Whoa there protective boyfriend. I was just saying that I’d let Santana know that she COULDN’T do that to Rachel during diva night. Not saying anyone other than you should!”, Puck said quickly.

“Oh, yeah, I could see how she might take an invitation to our room the wrong way.”, Finn said happily. Puck simply shook his head at Finn’s quick change back to his usual good mood.

Blaine, Puck, and Finn then returned to the couch, where Mike looked at them warily. Puck greeted him with his usual bluntness, “Hey, it looks like we’ll be having sex with you and your Asian princess soon!”

Mike blushed deep red and stammered, “Oh, um, well, I guess Tina started that ball rolling.”

“Oh balls will be rolling, I’m sure.”, Puck said.

“Dude, do you really think that’s helping the awkwardness here?”, Finn admonished him.

Blaine laughed at their antics, before Finn continued, “Are you not so into a group sex thing, Mike?”

“Um...errr...I’m errr…”, he sighed, “into it. I’m just a bit embarrassed and nervous.”

“It’s a lot of dudes.”, Finn agreed.

“Yeah, I’m not so sure about that. No offense, guys.”, he directed toward Puck and Blaine.

“Finn did it.”, Puck blurted out.

“I...uh...heard.”

“I think what Puck is saying is that it doesn’t change how you feel about guys, it just is another experience in life.”

“Yeah, and well, Tina might have uh…”

“Rachel did the same for me, man.”

“Oh. So Tina isn’t the only really err...frisky glee girl then.”

“Didn’t you date Brittany?”, Puck asked, thinking that something was going on between the two of them sophomore year.

“Sort of. But I never went past 1st base with her. I think I was more her fall back when she didn’t have another date or wasn’t busy playing in the closet with Santana.”

Finn started laughing then. “Playing in the closet? That is a fantastic term for it, dude!”

The rest of them joined in at that point and Blaine stared at Mike trying to reconcile the Mike Chang he knows with the Mike Chang that would’ve been dating Brittany. “You dated Brittany?”, he asked, clearly confused.

“Sophomore year, before we knew you, she sort of latched onto me on and off. I was even shier than I am now, but she was sweet and while I was always a gentleman, I wasn’t going to say no to getting kissed regularly or a few random dates. Plus she and I had lots of fun at a few school dances.”

“It’s pretty likely that you were her beard in Santana’s mind.”

Santana’s entrance was perfectly timed to hear what Puck was saying, and it didn’t take her long to figure out what the topic of conversation was. 

“Is there any particular reason why you four boys are discussing my relationship with my ex?”

“Santana, first, don’t get upset. We weren’t discussing your relationship with Brit, but she came up when Mike was talking about certain errr...personal matters in his relationship with Tina.”

“You mean the fact that she wears the pants in your sexual relationship?”

“She doesn’t wear the...well I guess that’s one way to put her sex drive and adventurousness.”

“Ahhh, and then Puckerman made some comment because Brit is pretty adventurous and Mike dated her, and then assumed that I had orchestrated the whole thing so that Brit and I would have beards?”

“Pretty much”, Finn admitted. 

“So I guess that was dating Brittany.”, Mike pondered just before Santana went into semi-scary Latina lecture mode.

“First, yes, Mike, I know it wasn’t explicitly set, but I think you were dating Brittany, in a somewhat open relationship because she was definitely working on kissing her way through the sophomore class at the time and well, everyone knows now that we were lovers.”

Santana paused as Mike simply nodded, hoping that she wouldn’t get scarier. 

“Second, while you are completely spot on, Puckerman, it’s still not cool to say. If you weren’t now part of the alphabet soup, I’d be a lot angrier, you know. But I know you are learning the ropes in our world, so I’ll let it slide.”

“Third. I’d prefer if we didn’t have to talk about Brittany at all. I miss her and it’s tough.”, she added in a rare moment of vulnerability

Then, just for her own amusement, she asked, “So, is Tina trying to convince you to add some people? Seems like a popular sex trend among glee club alumni.”

Mike turned so bright red that Finn was concerned that he would have a stroke, but Mike recovered quickly enough to choke out, “Uh. I think she is already recruiting in there.”

“Yeah, and other than Rachel and I, I think she’ll have nearly all of us on board by the end of the diva night. Oh, and Santana, they said to send you into my bedroom when you got home. Uh..err, not for anything dirty, just diva night”, Finn blurted out

“Diva Nights are sacred. No worries. Not that I won’t try to end it so I can get some Chang squared action.”, she teased before adding, “consider me in, Asian #2.

“Well, tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.”, Finn noted, shaking his head as Puck, Mike, and Blaine started up their congenial chatter again.


End file.
